Nacido Inocente
by Lady Grayson
Summary: Kanon y Saga se confabularon, burlando a Eris para que creyera que estaban su servicio, pero... como fuè que Kanon despe rtò del hechizo?
1. El mensajero

_Cap. 01_

_El mensajero_

* * *

Antes de empezar... este fic me ayudó a escribirlo Lady Gloria, espero sea del agrado de muchos... y que no nos vayan a linchar, jeje ñ.ñU

* * *

Pasaban de las tres de la mañana, los santos de bronce dormían apaciblemente en el departamento de Seiya, puesto que había echo planes para todo el resto de la semana y querían pasar una buena noche. En la cama dormían Seiya (por ser propietario de la casa) y Shun, que había ganado en el mini torneo de piedra papel o tijeras. En un lado de la habitación, dormía Ikki, con no más que su almohada, y a la izquierda de la cama, estaban cada quien en un futón Hyoga y Shiryu.

Era verano, hacía ya largo tiempo que las batallas habían terminado, y en aquella cálida noche, nada parecía ir mal... hasta ese instante.

Una sombra se deslizó por debajo de la puerta y cobró forma humana, era apenas una silueta negra, de la cual solamente se notaba su cabello largo hasta los hombros.

Con la gracia de un gato se deslizó sobre Shun, el cual dormía como un bebé. Deslizó sus manos negras sobre el rostro del caballero de Andrómeda y las deslizó por su cuerpo, el chiquillo hizo una ligera mueca de molestia, y la sombra retiró sus manos.

Después se colocó sobre Seiya. Tocó levemente el pecho del caballero de bronce y se agachó para escuchar su corazón, sonrió levemente y continuó con la exploración, sin embargo, no le era suficiente, así que se hizo a un lado.

Sus ojos se posaron en el fénix, se acercó y acercó su mano, pero, como si de una flama contra la palma de la mano se tratase, retrocedió de inmediato.

Miró a Hyoga y colocó su mano sobre la frente de este, para después acariciar sus labios y recorrer sus brazos. Igualmente, no le era suficiente, y se mostró con cierta molestia cuando el caballero del cisne tembló ante el contacto de sus manos heladas.

Y finalmente, se dirigió a Shiryu. Le observó largo rato y tocó su mejilla sin mucho convencimiento, pero tras unos segundos, se acercó y tomó su rostro con ambas manos, sonriendo.

- Perfecto...

Se colocó sobre Shiryu y llevó sus manos a los botones del pijama del dragón, desabotonándolos con mucho cuidado, dejando al descubierto el firme pecho lampiño. Exploró con sus dedos la piel desnuda, y bajó en línea recta hasta el vientre del dragón, para después alejar sus manos hasta los pantalones, los cuales bajó con cuidado, dejándoselos al final de la cadera. Shiryu hizo una leve mueca de molestia, por lo que el desconocido detuvo su exploración, hasta que finalmente, el dragón se calmó.

Tras unos momentos de quietud, la sombra colocó su cuerpo sobre el de Shiryu, prácticamente sentado sobre sus muslos. Deslizó sus dedos sobre el pecho del caballero y comenzó a trazar círculos y líneas, los cuales conforme iba pasando sobre la piel del joven, iban quedando grabados, como si de una quemadura se tratase. Los ojos de Shiryu se cerraron con fuerza, pero aún así, no despertó.

Después, bajó sus manos a través del cuerpo del caballero, trazando líneas llegando hasta su vientre, trazando algunos círculos, para finalmente, dibujar un extraño símbolo que abarcaba hasta sus caderas.

Una sonrisa cínica apareció en su rostro mientras su mano izquierda sujetaba con fuerza el estómago del joven, mientras la derecha la levantaba y colocaba sus dedos a forma que de una cuchilla se tratase... cerró sus ojos.

Habló en una lengua desconocida, y sus palabras hacían eco en la habitación, hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos y sonrió.

- Por la gloria futura.

Y sin más, lanzó su mano a toda velocidad, clavándola de golpe en el estómago del santo. Shiryu arqueó de golpe la espalda ante el impacto, y sus ojos se abrieron, pero estaban completamente en blanco, y ahora, en lugar de estar dormido, estaba inconsciente.

El cuerpo del extraño comenzó a brillar, creando líneas de luz las cuales viajaban por todo su cuerpo hasta su mano derecha, entrando en el de Shiryu. Finalmente, las luces terminaron y un frío intenso llenó la habitación. Tal y como había entrado, la mano del desconocido salió del cuerpo de Shiryu...

En ese instante, los ojos de Shiryu se abrieron de golpe, lo mismo que su boca en un grito mudo, intentó enfocar a su alrededor pero no había absolutamente nadie.

El dragón se sentó bastante alarmado, llevó sus manos a su pijama y la abrió, observando que no había absolutamente nada extraño en su cuerpo, haciéndolo suspirar aliviado.

Shiryu se acostó de nuevo y se tapó con la sábana que tenía al lado. Era extraño, era una noche calurosa, y ahora tenia frío. No le dio importancia, solamente estaba asustado por su pesadilla, así que cerró sus ojos y se relajó lo más posible.

Aspiró el aroma frío de la noche y su ceño se tensó por un momento... le había sido imposible aspirar nada de aire. Algo dentro de él comenzó a arder, todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, abrió sus ojos asustados y aspiró por la boca, pero igualmente, no logró que el aire entrara a su cuerpo. Sus entrañas le quemaban, era como si hubieran llenado su cuerpo de brazas ardientes.

- A...uxi...lio...

por...

Jalaba aire con toda su fuerza, pero nada sucedía, comenzó a sentir dolor en sus pulmones, y en su interior, era como si una aguja se clavase y continuara avanzando, desgarrando y quemando sus entrañas.

Shiryu miró a su izquierda, ahí estaba Hyoga completamente dormido, lo mismo que todos los demás, ajenos a lo que le ocurría al dragón.

Desesperado, Shiryu movió su brazo izquierdo, el cual sentía que pesaba demasiado, por lo que le estaba costando demasiado moverlo, y finalmente, lo dejó caer sobre la cara de

Hyoga, el cual gruñó levemente.

- No molestes.

Dijo él para después darse la vuelta, ignorando al dragón.

Shiryu cerró sus ojos con fuerza totalmente desesperado, apenas y había logrado meter un poco de aire a su organismo, pero no le era suficiente. El dolor aumentaba a cada segundo, necesitaba ayuda, y era demasiado urgente.

Como última esperanza, y comenzando a sentir su cabeza explotar debido a la falta de aire, Shiryu alcanzó un zapato de Seiya, y lo lanzó, pidiendo con todas sus fuerzas que golpeara algo que le ayudase, y en efecto, golpeó la cara de Ikki.

¡PERO QUIEN DEMONIOS!

Ikki se incorporó y tomó el zapato, reconociéndolo de inmediato como de Seiya, en eso, sus oídos captaron el sonido desesperado de alguien tratando de jalar aire con todas sus fuerzas. Por un momento pensó que se trataría de Shun, pero el sonido venía de más hacia su izquierda, pero en la oscuridad le era imposible ver absolutamente nada.

Se lanzó de inmediato a encender la luz de la habitación, y sus ojos se desorbitaron al ver tan deprimente escena.

El rostro de Shiryu estaba pasando de azul a morado, su espalda creaba un enorme arco debido al dolor que lo acosaba, sus ojos suplicantes le miraban y mientras una mano estaba apretada con fuerza, la otra estaba extendida hacia él, suplicándole por ayuda.

¡SHIRYU¡LEVÁNTENSE DE UNA VEZ, BOLA DE IMBÉCILES!

Ikki se acercó al dragón, pisando a Hyoga, el cual despertó de golpe.

¿Otra vez con tu...? Pero que...

¿Qué pasa?

¿Oigan¿Qué sucede?

Todos voltearon y observaron a Ikki sosteniendo a Shiryu en sus brazos, con una mano rodeando su cintura y la otra colocada en su rostro, las bocas de ambos unidas. Seiya sonrió enormemente.

¡Oigan, pero que es esto!

¡Hermano, pero que haces!

- Vaya muchachos, que guardadito se lo tenían.

¿No crees que es mejor que se besen en lo oscurito? Seiya, apaga la luz, ahí que nos cuenten en la mañana.

¡Pero que demonios les pasa idiotas!

Ikki se enderezó y observó a todos de mala manera. En cuanto su cabello dejó de tapar sus expresiones y las de Shiryu, se hizo un horror general.

Los ojos del dragón estaban completamente blancos, su boca abierta y no estaba haciendo ningún movimiento al respirar, de echo, parecía que no lo estaba haciendo.

¡Pero que sucede!

Los caballeros de bronce se colocaron alrededor de Shiryu, mientras Ikki lo recostaba de nuevo en su futón, para después colocar su oído sobre su corazón.

- Con un demonio... ni se te ocurra, dragón.

¿Qué sucede?

- Su corazón no late.

Seiya se quedó helado, lo mismo que Hyoga y Shun.

Ikki volvió a intentar hacer que Shiryu respirara, para después hacerle una vez más masaje al corazón.

¿Qué no es eso lo que se hace a los ahogados?

- Cállate Seiya y no seas imbécil. Además...

El Fénix se cayó un momento para darle respiración de nueva cuenta al dragón.

- ...además, no se me ocurre otra idea.

De repente, Shiryu jaló con todas sus fuerzas aire, el cual entró satisfactoriamente, haciendo un sonido extraño en esta acción.

Dicho sonido les devolvió la esperanza a todos, mientras sus ojos regresaban a la normalidad.

¡Shiryu, amigo, estás bien?

El dragón volteó y observó a Pegaso, sonriendo levemente. Después miró a Ikki, el cual le observaba bastante ansioso.

- G-gracias...

Ikki sonrió.

- No hay de que.

¡Shiryu¿Cómo estás?

- ...no se.

Shiryu se llevó una mano al pecho.

- Me duele todo...

- Tranquilo.

- Me-me...

El joven comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente, para después aferrarse a lo primero que encontró, que resultó ser el brazo de Hyoga.

- Oye, vamos, respira...

Pero no era útil Shiryu comenzó a convulsionarse con violencia, mientras de su boca surgía un hilo de sangre.

- Con un demonio...

Hyoga se lanzó de inmediato hacia sus cosas y sacó las llaves de su auto.

¡Vámonos al hospital!

Todos aceptaron con la cabeza, Seiya reaccionó mucho más rápido que Ikki y tomó a Shiryu en brazos, sin embargo, era demasiado difícil manejarlo debido a las convulsiones, y mientras el Pegaso corría escaleras abajo rumbo al auto de Hyoga, Shun se colocó detrás de él y con ambas manos tomó la cabeza de Shiryu, procurando que no decayera debido a la difícil tarea que tenía Seiya en mantenerlo en sus brazos.

Subieron al auto y Hyoga arrancó a toda velocidad, mientras Shun observaba como el cuerpo de Shiryu comenzaba a calmarse, pero no por ello su mirada había regresado.

El Fénix y el Cisne estaban definitivamente enfadados debido al tráfico, pero después de todo, era sábado, y era normal que hubiera muchos jóvenes en la calle, aunque ninguno iba tan rápido como ellos, que ya habían estado a punto de chocar varias veces.

En eso, una luz roja y azul llamó su atención, mientras Ikki hacía una mueca de fastidio.

- Si te paras, te juro que te mato pajarraco.

¡No, párate Hyoga! Ellos pueden ayudarnos.

Hyoga hizo una mueca de fastidio y se orilló a un lado de la calle, tal y como había pedido Shun, mientras Seiya estaba demasiado ocupado intentando hacer reaccionar a Shiryu.

El hombre de la patrulla se acercó a los jóvenes y les observó de mala manera.

¿De donde se supone que vienen muchachitos¿De robarse un...

¡Mire, cállese imbécil!

¡QUÉ?

¡VE A ESE CHICO PELOS LARGOS AHÍ ATRÁS¡ESTÁ GRAVE, VAMOS AL HOSPITAL!

- ASÍ ES, ASÍ QUE O NOS AYUDA, O NO NOS MOLESTE¿ENTENDI"?

Sin decir más, Hyoga volvió a hacer girar la llave del auto, y arrancó con un chirrido, emprendiendo de nuevo el camino al hospital.

El policía se quedó totalmente pasmado por tales palabras, mientras la patrulla se acercaba y se colocaba junto a él.

¡Rápido, súbete que se largan esos mocosos!

¡Síguelos!

El hombre se subió de inmediato a la patrulla, y no bien hubo subido y la patrulla arrancado, comenzó a hablar.

- Hay que hacerles camino.

¿QUÉ?

- Traen a un muchacho atrás, iba vomitando algo de sangre, los ojos en blanco, demasiado pálido.

¡Es obvio, estaban borrachos¡Claro que van a traer un accidentado!

- Tu no entiendes, andan en pijamas, estaban dormidos y algo le pasó al chico que traen atrás, créeme, no están borrachos.

- Pero...

- Y el niño de atrás, un muchachito de cabellos verdes, iba llorando.

El otro policía hizo una mueca de disgusto, pro después aceleró su patrulla y alcanzó a los jóvenes, y a base de varias señales, les abrieron camino hasta el hospital más cercano...

* * *

N/A´s.

Lady Gloria: Qué habrá sucedido? Jeje, no dejen de verlo en el próximo capítulo...

Lady Grayson: Estem... Gloria¿Que fumaste antes de empezar a escribir?

lady Gloria: ñ.ñU


	2. Incógnita

_Cap. 02_

_Incógnita

* * *

_

Varias horas más tarde, Seiya y los demás se encontraban esperando por alguna noticia. El grupo estaba demasiado apesadumbrado. Hyoga había regresado al departamento de Seiya y les había llevado algo de ropa, pero eso era lo de menor importancia, ahora estaban en asuntos más importantes.

Ikki observó a su hermano, el cual estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

¿Shun?

¿Si, hermano?

Ikki se acercó al peliverde, observando atentamente sus facciones preocupadas.

¿En que piensas?

- Nada, un sueño que tuve.

Sin nada más que hacer, Seiya y Hyoga voltearon a ver al jovencito, y se sentaron a su lado.

¿Qué tipo de sueño?

¿Acaso con June?

¡Seiya!

Shun se puso totalmente rojo ante la pregunta indiscreta de Seiya, haciendo sonreír a sus amigos.

- No... Fue...demasiado extraño... vi una sombra negra, se acercó a mi y me tocó... tuve miedo, pero no pude despertar, quise hacerlo, pero algo me lo impedía...

- Y sentiste desesperación por sus manos frías... pero aún así, esa sombra no te permitió despertar.

Shun volteó a ver totalmente impresionado a Hyoga, el cual volteó a mirarle.

- Creo que comienzo a entender lo que le sucedió a Shiryu...

¿Tú también lo viste?

- Creo que todos lo vimos.

Seiya suspiró, en ese instante, su celular comenzó a sonar.

¿Buenas noches, diga?

¿Seiya?

¿Señorita Saori?

Todos voltearon bastante sorprendidos. Saori nunca les llamaba, y menos al celular.

- Seiya, esto es importante, necesito que vengan al Santuario de inmediato, es necesario que los protejamos.

¿Protegernos?

- Hay algo, no sabemos que es, anda suelto y puede...

- Creo que... es un poco tarde, Saori.

- Ay no... ¿Sucedió algo?

- Más o menos.

Seiya comenzó a contarle todo a Saori, la cual se escuchaba bastante preocupada.

- Un momento.

Seiya se quedó esperando un par de minutos, y escuchó al fondo un poco de lo que estaba sucediendo.

¿Ya pasó?

- ...¿Shiryu?

- ...está bien maestro?

- ...aquí.

- ...no, no es la solución...

- Pero...

¿No traería...

- ...Dokho?...

Seiya se sintió bastante molesto de escuchar solamente parte de la que estaba sucediendo.

¿Seiya?

- Aquí.

- Escucha, saquen a Shiryu de ese hospital y tráiganlo a santuario de inmediato, lo que está por ocurrir no lo van a poder lidiar los doctores.

- Saori¿Qué sucede?

Athena se mantuvo en un silencio incómodo.

- Los esperamos en la cámara del Patriarca.

Tras decirlo, la diosa colgó.

Seiya bufó enojado y explicó lo que había sucedido, intrigando aún más a sus compañeros.

¿Y ahora como lo sacamos?

- Y yo que voy a saber.

- Yo me encargo.

Hyoga se retiró y habló con la recepcionista, después con algunos doctores, y al cabo de 15 minutos ya estaban listos.

¿Qué hiciste?

El caballero del cisne sonrió.

- Les dije que acababas de hablar con la hermana de Shiryu y que es una enfermedad de familia, por lo que hay que trasladarlo al hospital donde trabaja el padre de nuestro amigo, para que le den el tratamiento adecuado.

Todos lo observaron con la boca abierta, y el cisne les guiñó un ojo.

¿Y nos van a dar ambulancia, o algo?

- Na, solucioné que lo vamos a llevar nosotros, pero al menos le pusieron un calmante, por

lo que no vamos a batallar de aquí al santuario.

Los caballeros sonrieron.

Mientras tanto, en el santuario, Saori se encontraba en la cámara del patriarca, y había puesto al tanto a sus caballeros de oro.

- No nos queda otra que esperar a que lleguen.

- Cierto.

Dokho se encontraba en una esquina, completamente sumido en sus pensamientos, una mano se posó sobre su hombro.

- No debe preocuparse patriarca, Shiryu estará bien.

- No lo se Milo... me preocupa mucho.

- Usted sabe que es muy fuerte, no se dará por vencido.

- ...eso espero.

El "joven" patriarca levantó la mirada.

¿Cómo va Mu?

- Aún no responde.

Ambos hombres voltearon a ver el lugar donde se encontraba el caballero de Aries, el cual se encontraba de pié con sus brazos a los costados, su cosmos encendido, sus ojos abiertos, totalmente en blanco. Y si uno se ponía a analizarlo, observaba que los pies de Mu no estaban tocando el suelo.

¿Cuánto lleva en trance?

- Como cinco horas.

- Ya es demasiado...

- Si Mu estuviera con nosotros en este instante, podría ir y tele transportar al chico dragón hasta acá.

- Pero no es posible de momento Aldebarán, debemos confiar en los caballeros de bronce.

En ese instante, el cosmos de Mu comenzó a descender, y sus pies tocaron el suelo.

Parpadeó un par de veces mientras lentamente se volvían visibles sus ojos azules, haciendo que los demás se le acercaran.

- Mu¿Qué pasó?

¿Qué viste?

¿Estás bien?

El caballero de Aries los observó un momento, y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero le fue imposible, ya que se desvaneció por completo, cayendo en los brazos de Saga.

- Ahora no nos va a poder decir nada.

- Compréndelo Saga, ha utilizado mucha energía.

- Eso quiere decir que no va a poder traer a Shiryu.

- Es cierto.

Shura se quedó pensativo largo rato y se acercó a la diosa, la cual observaba todo atentamente.

¿Athena?

¿Si?

- Debido a la gravedad del asunto¿Puedo ir a esperar al caballero dragón al aeropuerto?... me preocupa.

- Puedes ir Shura.

- Nosotros también vamos.

Shura volteó, y observó a Aioria, Camus y Afrodita.

- También nos concierne saber.

Shura aceptó con la cabeza y salió de la cámara del patriarca, acompañado de los otros caballeros.

Una hora más tarde, los jóvenes caballeros de bronce bajaban del avión privado de la fundación Kido, ahí los esperaba un helicóptero, el cual los llevó tan pronto como se pudo al coliseo. Donde los esperaban los caballeros dorados.

¿Cómo est�?

- Bastante mal.

- Tuvo otro paro respiratorio.

- Nos asustamos mucho, creímos que se iba a morir.

- Vaya... dámelo, yo lo llevo.

Shura tomó en sus brazos a Shiryu y el grupo se dirigió al santuario.

¿Y Mu?

- Cierto¿Por qué no vino y nos llevó al santuario? Sería más fácil.

- Por que Mu está ocupado ahora.

¿Qué puede ser tan importante?

Camus tomó a su discípulo del hombro.

- No es cosa de que lo que esté haciendo sea mas o sea menos importante que ayudar a Shiryu, sabes perfectamente que si estuviera en manos de Mu ayudar, ya estaría aquí.

- Camus tiene razón, nunca voy a entender por que Mu protege tanto a ese chico.

- Por que lo admira mucho Afrodita. Shiryu es excepcional a su manera.

- Tienen razón, lo siento...

- Mu estuvo en trance cinco horas, y hace poco despertó, pero estaba demasiado débil.

¿En trance?

- Mu sintió una presencia, y se puso a investigar, pero al parecer la investigación llegó a algo mucho mas profundo, hasta que cayó semi inconsciente.

- Vaya.

- Bueno, ya llegamos, espero que Shiryu aguante, por que vamos a subir todo el santuario corriendo.

¡CORRIENDO?

- A menos que te quieras quedar atrás, Seiya.

¡Claro que no!

El grupo comenzó a correr escaleras arriba, vigilando mucho el estado de Shiryu, el cual en lo único que cambió fue en una muy alta fiebre, razón por la que Shura se lo entregó a Camus, quien intentó mantenerlo en la mejor condición posible.

Finalmente, llegaron hasta la cámara del patriarca, donde fueron recibidos de inmediato, y Shiryu fue colocado en una de las habitaciones. La misma en la que había estado descansando Mu, el cual ya estaba restablecido, y se encontraba con los demás caballeros, menos Shura, el cual se había quedado a velar por Shiryu.

¿Y bien?

- Ya trajimos a Shiryu, ahora queremos saber que sucede.

Saori bajó la mirada y volteó a ver a Mu, el cual suspiró.

- Estamos en problemas... muy grandes problemas...

* * *

N/A´s: Lady Gloria: El capi no dice mucho¿sabes?

Lady grayson: No molestes, te aseguro que con el siguiente nos van a linchar.

L.G. - Nos me suena a manada, recuerda que fué tu idea.

L.GN - Tranquila graciocita, en el próximo capi vamos a ver que pasó a con Shiryto.

A quienes leyeron nuestra historia, se los agradecemos mucho, y esperamos que sepan que el fic si es de humor, solo que sale mas delante, cuando todas las calamidades terminen, ok?

A todo mundo, cuídense, besitos.

Lady Gloria y Lady Grayson.


	3. Cruel verdad

_Cap. 03_

_Cruel verdad

* * *

_

L.GN- Ok, ok, aquí van a saber toooodo lo que está ocurriendo con Shiryu, y estoy segura de que nos van a linchar¿Verdad Gloria?... ¿Gloria¡VEN ACÁ COBARDE, QUE NOS VAN A LINCHAR JUNTAS!

* * *

Mu pensó un momento para escoger sus palabras.

- Hace varias horas, entré en trance con un extraño cosmos que sentimos en el santuario. Logré seguirle, pero en algún momento, perdí contacto con él... hasta que lo encontré de nuevo un par de horas después.

¿Y?

- El dueño de ese cosmos... era un espectro... de Hades.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

¡PERO SI HADES ESTÁ MUERTO!

¡Y TAMBIÉN TODOS LOS ESPECTROS!

- Este era diferente... era un alma en pena, que ahora que ha cumplido su encargo y yo le he soltado, ha partido.

¿Y que tiene que ver todo eso con Shiryu?

- ...es una larga historia, la cual pude sacarle a ese espectro.

- Pues empieza a hablar.

Mu tomó aire.

- En la era mitológica, donde estaba prohibido para las mujeres ser caballero, hubo una sola que se atrevió a desafiar dicha regla. Se vistió como hombre y aprovechó su pobre físico femenino para hacerse pasar por un guerrero, y lo logró... se convirtió en una guerrera grande y hábil, muy respetada por todos... aunque todos creían firmemente que ella era un hombre.

- He escuchado sobre ella...

Mu volteó a ver al caballero de libra.

- Supe que fue descubierta y ella se suicidó, su historia no es mucha.

- Para todos, eso fue lo que se dijo, pero el hecho de su muerte va más allá de los límites de lo pensado.

¿Por qué?

- Solamente hubo un ser que descubrió su verdadera identidad, y sacó partida de ello.

¿Quién?

- ...Hades... él la mandó secuestrar y le amenazó con revelar su secreto a Athena, pero para que él guardara silencio, ella debía entregarse a él.

- Pero que asco.

¿Qué tipo de petición es esa?

- No me parece coherente, y mas viniendo de Hades.

- Pero si era coherente... era brillante. Dos semanas después de que ella se entregara al dios de la muerte, Hades fue derrotado.

¿Quería un último postre, o qué?

- Si, y además, que tiene que ver todo esto con Shiryu.

- Lo que tiene que ver, es lo que sucedió después... la joven, estaba embarazada. Daría a luz a un niño con todo el poder de Hades, lo que crearía una nueva guerra santa.

- Cuando Athena y sus caballeros se dieron cuenta de toda la verdad, le condenaron a la muerte, y ella aceptó. Se le tendió una daga y se le pidió que se suicidase, para morir con honor, pero cuando intentó hacerlo, algo sucedió.

¿Qué?

- En su mente, ella pudo ver al hijo que llevaba dentro de su cuerpo, de tal vez cinco años, vestido con una túnica blanca y llorando. El pequeño rogó por su vida y dijo que él era inocente, además de que deseaba conocer la luz del sol. Con eso, para esa joven fue imposible suicidarse. Sin embargo, sabía que el niño traería problemas, ya que le pequeño tenía dos alas negras... tan negras como su alma.

- Y supongo que escapó o algo por el estilo.

- Así fue... fue perseguida por varios meses, hasta que encontró asilo en un pueblo, donde se enamoró y se dispuso a llevar una vida tranquila, pero fue encontrada... y cuando los caballeros de Athena intentaron matarle, el niño dentro de ella la protegió, y con las manos de su madre se encargó de asesinar a varios caballeros, pero por accidente, también mató al en ese tiempo esposo de la chica.

- Uhh...

- Ella enloqueció y se dio cuenta de que en su interior llevaba no más que un monstruo, así que tomó la daga dorada de las manos de uno de los caballeros muertos y la enterró en su cuerpo.

- Y fue así como murió... y con ella el niño.

- El cuerpo del niño murió, pero no así su alma, ya que el espectro que encontré fue el encargado que dejó Hades para cuidar del niño. Así que antes de la muerte de la madre, colocó sus manos sobre su vientre y extrajo el alma del pequeño, jurando que el día que realmente fuese vencido su señor, entonces, él buscaría al ser perfecto para plantar esa alma y que el niño continuara con los planes originales de su padre.

Los caballeros de bronce se quedaron en silencio, lo mismo que los dorados.

- Entonces... ¿Shiryu se convertirá en el hijo de Hades?

- No... Shiryu... él... él se convertirá en... en la madre, del hijo de Hades... por decirlo de una manera.

Hubo un silencio que duró exactamente un minuto, antes de que absolutamente todos reaccionaran.

¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Para ese instante, Mu ya se había tapado los oídos.

¡Pero Shiryu es hombre!

¡Y además, por que a él!

¡Mu, nos tienes que estar mintiendo!

¡Es completamente imposible... DIOS, ES UN HOMBRE!

- Me sorprende tanto como a ustedes, pero es la verdad, y tratándose del hijo de Hades, no se por que les sorprende tanto que haya algo anormal con el elegido para llevar dentro de su cuerpo al niño.

- Pero¿Por qué Shiryu?

- Nosotros vimos a esa sombra en sueños, y nos rechazó a todos¿Por qué a Shiryu?

- Por que él es perfecto para esos planes.

- Mu tiene razón, ya razonándolo con calma, Shiryu es perfecto para eso.

¿Por qué lo dices Camus?

- Solamente es cuestión de analizarlo, el dragón es fuerte, lo suficiente como para defenderse de cualquiera de nosotros, los caballeros dorados, los únicos que le podrían hacer algún daño son sus compañeros de bronce.

- Pero eso no explica por que Shiryu fue escogido para llevar a ese niño.

- Claro que si, el elegido iba a estar obviamente entre los caballeros de bronce, por ser los mas fuertes. Si hubiese entrado en Seiya, él no hubiese dudado en matarse a si mismo para salvar a Athena de un peligro futuro.

- Es cierto, y Hyoga... bueno, creo que es obvio que Hyoga no está muy preparado para ser madre.

- Ignoraré eso...

¿Y que hay de Shun?

Todos voltearon a ver a Afrodita.

- El niño es muy tierno, y noble, no importa quien es el bebé, lo habría cuidado.

- Es cierto, pero en caso de Shun, cuando Ikki se enterara es seguro de que iba a matar a Shun y a ese bebé, para después suicidarse debido a lo que acababa de hacer.

- Es cierto, Ikki no dudaría en hacerlo, lo cual nos lleva a la razón de por que no fue elegido.

- Pero... no entiendo aún¿Por qué Shiryu?

- Seiya, es obvio. Shiryu es el que siente mas respeto por la vida, es un excelente maestro, es sabio, y con esas cualidades, llevará al niño por un amplio camino para ser un gran guerrero.

- Por otro lado, aquí hay muchos que darían su vida por él. Shura, Mu, Dokho, posiblemente Máscara Mortal, y tu Seiya, todo el tiempo que dure el niño en el cuerpo de Shiryu, nadie va a poder ponerle siquiera un dedo encima, y todo para proteger a su amigo dragón.

¿Y si el que toma medidas es Shiryu?

- No lo se, pero algo me dice que nos estamos metiendo en demasiados problemas... ninguno de nosotros vamos a permitir que Shiryu sufra algún daño... aún si se lo quiere provocar el mismo.

- Pero eso significaría traer al mundo una nueva guerra santa.

¿Y si matamos al niño siendo un bebé?

¿En serio supones que Shiryu nos lo va a permitir?

- ...no, creo que no.

Los caballeros se sumieron cada quien en sus pensamientos, hasta que una puerta se abrió, llamando su atención.

¿Y si dejan todo en mis manos?

- ...Shiryu.

El caballero dragón camino al interior del recinto, seguido de Shura.

¿Cómo se detiene a este pequeño?

- ...solamente se puede con la daga dorada... echa para asesinar a los dioses.

- Estoy dispuesto... entréguenmela...

* * *

N/A´s

L. GN ¡Aj�, te encontré Gloria!

L. G ¡Suéltame Grayson, nos van a linchar!

L. GN - Oh vamos, con todo lo que corrí para alcanzarte, no creo que alguien nos vaya a linchar... ¿Gloria?

Si se mira atrás de las dos autoras, hay una enorme turba furiosa de seguidoras de Shiryu.

L. G. ¿Corremos?

L. GN ¡CORREEEEEE!

A todos los que han leído esta historia, muchas gracias, y si, va a tener humor, a partir del próximo capi ;)

Lady Gloria y Lady Grayson


	4. Primer mes

_Cap. 04_

_Inicia la cuenta regresiva... Primer mes

* * *

_

Shiryu abrió los ojos y observó a su alrededor.

- Este... umm... ¿Pasó algo?

Los caballeros sonrieron al ver que el muchacho había recuperado la conciencia.

¿Estás bien?

El dragón volteó a ver a Shura, el cual tenía vendada la mano, lo mismo que Mu.

¿Y eso?

Ambos caballeros dorados se miraron y luego voltearon a ver al chico.

¿No lo recuerdas?

- Um... si lo recordara, creo que no preguntaría.

Hubo una ligera risilla general.

- Intentaste matarte, amigo.

- Mu alcanzó a detener la navaja con sus manos.

- Y Shura te rodeó con uno de sus brazos y la otra mano la colocó sobre tu vientre.

- La hoja traspasó levemente el dorso de su mano.

Los ojos del chico temblaron ante semejante explicación, y sus ojos se encontraron con los caballeros que le habían salvado la vida.

- Ah, y Seiya alcanzó el mango de la daga.

Seiya sonrió. Había alcanzado a hacer poco, pero al menos había puesto su granito de arena para ayudar a su amigo.

El dragón estaba bastante confundido, lo último que recordaba era haber tomado la daga en sus manos y haberla lanzado contra su vientre y después...

- Yo... yo lo vi...

¿Viste¿A quien?

Shiryu se hizo a un lado de los brazos que le sostenían y comenzó a mover las manos describiendo cosas que había visto.

- Era un salón grande... y el niño era... pequeño, y tenía alas, y... y estaba llorando, y después...

Todos observaban al dragón como si se le hubiese zafado un tornillo, hasta que este cayó de rodillas y tomó el rostro imaginario frente a él.

- Y lo abracé... y me dijo que...

El joven caballero de bronce comenzó a llorar. Seiya fue el primero en acercarse y abrazarle.

- Yo lo vi... te lo juro...

- Shhh, tranquilo Shiryu.

- No dejes que lo maten Seiya... no los dejes...

El Pegaso volteó a ver a sus compañeros. A decir verdad, la súplica de su amigo era demasiado delicada. Después de todo, el niño estaba destinado a nacer para matar a Athena.

Sin embargo, la diosa se acercó y tomó el rostro de Shiryu entre sus manos.

- El niño nacerá... Shiryu...

Todos abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos. Esa no podía ser la Saori que conocían, ella usualmente, por su propia seguridad habría echo entender al joven que era necesaria su muerte para el futuro de la tierra.

De repente, los ojos de la diosa se llenaron de estrellitas y se puso de pié con ambas manos en sus mejillas.

¡Y el niño podrá llamarme Tía Saori!

Pasaron dos segundos y se hizo una tremenda caída general. Shiryu sonrió débilmente y una gotita apareció en su sien, lo mismo que en la de Seiya, el cual no se podía dar el lujo de caerse con su amigo en brazos...

Habían pasado tres semanas desde ese incidente. Shiryu había sido recluido a hacer su vida en las doce casa, y no salir de los límites de la casa de Aries, por lo que todo comenzaba a tornarse aburrido para él... o bueno, no todo...

¡Shiryu, te traje el desayuno a la...

Shun abrió la puerta con una enorme bandeja en las manos, y sin embargo, un bólido de cabellos negros pasó a su lado.

¿Resultado?

Un Shun sentado en el suelo, con un pan tostado atorado en la boca, cubierto de jugo de naranja y como sombrero un vaso de vidrio ahora vacío.

En esos instantes, Shiryu llegó hasta el baño y abrió la puerta de golpe.

¡OYEME LAGARTIJA, PUEDO SABER QUE...

Shiryu empujó a Ikki, el cual apenas estaba desabrochándose los pantalones, se inclinó un poco y... bueno, no hace falta decir que fue lo que sucedió. ñ.ñU

¡Pero que asco, lagartija!

- No molestes.

El dragón se levantó tambaleándose y tomó algo de papela para limpiarse la boca.

- Todo me da vueltas... y...y...

El rostro del dragón comenzó a tomar una tonalidad que combinaba perfectamente con su armadura, dando como resultado una nueva descarga bastante sonora de lo poco que aún había en el estómago de Shiryu.

- Puaj, pero que asco me das.

- Ya te quisiera ver en mi lugar.

Shiryu se incorporó y se retiró tambaleándose, Ikki volteó a ver el baño y frunció notablemente el ceño, se cerró la bragueta y comenzó a silbar mientras salía.

- Creo que se me quitaron las ganas...

Mientras Shiryu se dirigía a la que por ahora era su habitación, encontró algo que llamó su atención, así que se desvió.

Era un olor bastante agradable, aroma de alimentos que estaban cocinando, abrió lentamente una puerta y se encontró con una escena que jamás, jamás se abría imaginado.

Saori vestía un traje de general del ejército, mientras Aldebarán, Kanon, Aioria y Milo vestían unos enormes delantales rosados y gorros de cocineros.

- Tenemos a un embarazo en potencia, quiero que cocinen lo mejor.

- Pero Athena, tiene tres semanas de embarazo!

De algún lado, Saori sacó un reloj y se lo plantó en la cara a Milo.

¡Y eso nos deja exactamente con ocho meses y una semana de tiempo¡Tres semanas se vuelven en tres meses, y tres meses en nueve¡Quiero que esté bien alimentado, nada de grasas, nade de carnes, nada de chatarra ni alimentos verdes, ni huevos a medio podrir, no crean que no vi los alimentos echados a perder en sus casas¡Y cocina bien ese pollo Aioria, mira que está todo crudo y con pellejos por todas partes...

El sonido de unos pasos acelerados le distrajeron de sus órdenes, Saori se apresuró a asomar la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina, y sobre ella Aioria, y sobre Aioria Milo, y sobre Milo, Kanon, y sobre Kanon Aldebarán.

Lo único que alcanzaron a ver fueron las puntas del cabello de Shiryu, una puerta cerrándose fuertemente y un grito.

¡OTRA VEZ TU LAGARTIJA, ESQUE AQUÍ NADIE PUEDE IR AL BAÑO EN PAZ?

Y momentos después, un enojado Fénix salía del baño echando pestes, sin percatarse de un pedazo de rollo el cual quedó pegado a su pié.

- Buenos días Fénix.

¡QUE TIENEN DE BUENOS, RICITOS DE ORO!

El enojado caballero salió del lugar, y Shaka frunció el ceño, volteando hacia donde Saori y su "batallón" estaban con sus bocas temblando.

¿Alguien sabe que le sucede?

3...2...1...

¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

La diosa se dejó caer al suelo y comenzó a revolcarse de la risa, Milo comenzó a golpear la pared mas cercana mientras se carcajeaba, Kanon se tapó los ojos con una mano refiriéndose a si era ese el que lo había vencido en la batalla contra Poseidón, y Aldebarán no aguanto mas la risa y también se dejó caer al suelo... desafortunadamente, se dejó caer sobre Saori, (¿Desafortunadamente?) y solamente se escucharon el tronar de unos cuantos huesos y la estridente risa de Aldebarán.

¡HAZTE A UN LADO, VACOTA!

Entre los cuatro caballeros hicieron a un lado a Aldebarán y analizaron el suelo.

¿Y Saori?

Voltearon a ver a Aldebarán, el cual analizaba el suelo junto con sus amigos, preguntándose que buscaban.

- Em, Alde.

¿Si?

¿Podrías darte la vuelta?

El enorme caballero se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta, y una vez mas, las carcajadas llenaron el templo al observar lo que parecía ser Saori, o más bien una cosa amorfa de pelos violetas, totalmente pegada a la espalda de Aldebarán, y con un ligerísimo tic en el ojo... ¿O sería una boca?

¿Creen que esté viva?

Preguntó Shaka, el cual reía muy discretamente. Aioria se encogió de hombros.

- Podemos averiguarlo.

De algún lado, el chico de leo sacó una vara de madera y comenzó a picar la "cosa" pegada en la espalda del caballero de Tauro.

- Ejem, Aioria, no creo que así logres saber si está viva.

¿Y que? ñ.ñ Es divertido.

Milo observó la cara de felicidad de su amigo y sacó del mismo lugar una vara, comenzando a picar a la cosa esa que no tenía forma.

- Oigan¡Si es divertido!

Aldebarán intentaba mirar hacia atrás, solamente sentía los leves pinchazos y las risas de sus compañeros.

- Oigan¿Qué es? Díganme, no sean malitos, anden¿Qué es¿Qué es?

- Creo que antes era una diosa, ahora no se, jeje.

- Parece una araña, o algo parecido.

El rostro de Milo, Aioria y Shaka se distorcionó de golpe.

¡CÁLLATE KANON QUE A ALDE...

Los ojos de Aldebarán se relucieron a un par de puntitos, y de repente surgieron un par de ríos que podrían haber dejado en vergüenza a las cataratas del Niágara.

¡WAAAAAA, UNA ARAÑA, QUÍTENMELA, QUÍTENMELA!

El enorme caballero comenzó a correr por todo el templo en su forma chibi con las manos sobre la cabeza.

¡Alde, Alde, detente, deja te la quitamos!

¡NO ALDE, CONTRA LA PARED NO!

Demasiado tarde...

¡MUERE, MUERE, SUELTA MI ESPALDA, SUELTA, SUELTA!

A quien se pregunte qué está sucediendo... Aldebarán se encuentra golpeando su espalda contra una pared. Ante la mirada de O.o de sus compañeros, los cuales apenas y alcanzan a escuchar un leve sonido de que existe vida en la espalda de su amigo.

¿Ya se murió?

Alde les mostró su espalda a sus amigos, mientras una pequeña estampilla se deslizaba de su espalda y hasta el suelo.

¿Qué pasó chicos¿Mate a la araña?

-

pues lo de araña.. tal vez... lo de matar, pues...

Saori se encontraba con una mirada asesina, con un pié metido en la boca, y sabrá Zeus como llegó ese pié ahí... las manos torcidas y una de las piernas echa un espiral, además de que el cabello estaba como si le hubiera explotado o algo por el estilo.

- Um... ¿Corremos?

¡PERO SI YA ESTUVIERAS!

En menos de un segundo, los caballeros salieron corriendo dejando detrás de ellos no mas que una ligerísima, ligerísima estela.

- Oye Saori, estábamos pensando que...

¿Dónde está Saori?

- Y yo que voy a saber, no soy su niñera.

¿Seguro Seiya?

- Ehhhh.

El Pegaso se rascó varias veces detrás de la oreja.

- Pues, la última vez que me enteré, quien iba a ocupar de una niñera iba a ser Shiryu.

¿Qué yo que?

Los chicos voltearon y vieron a un desmejorado Shiryu, el cual sonreía lánguidamente.

- Oh Shun, lo siento con lo del desayuno.

- Hey, no hay problema.

Seiya miró a su alrededor y caminó unos cuantos pasos, hacia Aldebarán.

- Oye amigo¿No has visto a Saori?

¿Athena¿Athena¡NO LA HE VISTO! Por cierto...

El hombre se dio la vuelta.

¿Podrías decirme si hay una araña en mi espalda?

- Nop... no la hay.

- Genial, voy a seguir cocinando.

Aldebarán se fue muy contento, mientras Hyoga y Shun se paraban junto a Seiya.

- Eso explica el delantal rosado.

- Si... pero donde está Saori.

- Y yo que voy a saber.

- Por cierto, que bueno que retapizaron, este tapete está muy blandito.

- Y que lo digas.

Los chicos dieron la vuelta y miraron a Shiryu, el cual tenía ambas manos sobre su cabeza, intentando calmar sus mareos.

- Y yo que nunca bebo para no tener resaca, creo que ya no le temo a la bebida.

- Necesitas aire, amigo.

- Si, claro¿Mas aire de los doce templos? No gracias, comienzo a tener claustrofobia.

Una sonrisita apareció en los labios de los caballeros.

¿Y si te sacamos?

- ...¿Afuera?

¡Claro que afuera, bruto, ni modo que adentro!

Shiryu se puso a pensar unos segundos y al final sonrió de oreja a oreja.

¡Vamos!

- Pero todo está vigilado¿Cómo lo sacamos?

- Eso es fácil.

Hicieron un círculo tipo fútbol americano y sonrieron enormemente.

¡A la carga, los chicos de bronce se van a escapar!

Tras decirlo, salieron corriendo rumbo a las habitaciones de Saori... la cual, ejem, bueno, aún está en el suelo, planchada, y con unas preciosas marcas de zapato a lo largo de su igual de planchado rostro.

- Efje Sefjea... ¡Mef lag vaj gapaf¡AYYY! (A Aquellos que no hablen el idioma de la gente aplastada por un toro y con un pié metido en la boca, y que sinceramente no dudo que le falte un diente o dos, lo que Saori dijo fue: "Ese Seiya... ¡Me las vas a pagar! Ayyy"

Ops, y bueno... ese "Ayyy" es por que, bueno, Aldebarán acaba de salir de la cocina para saber que le gustaría de desayuno a Shiryu, y al no encontrarlo, está dando vueltas sobre si mismo, o mas bien.. sobre un buen y acolchonadita tapete...

* * *

N/A¡Hola, hola, ya regresamos!

L.G. ¿A poco no nos extrañaron?

L. GY - Ya, ya niña, mejor cierra el pico y a responder Reviews.

**Luna-wood - **¡Haste a un lado Gloria, que yo le contesto¡Hola mujer! Que chido verte por estos lados. Pues si, Shiryu va a ser madre, y ahora si que en la ma... (¡No digas groserías Grayson)... aguafiestas.

**Ramsin -** ¡Hey, Gloria, tu héroe, así que contéstale! (¿Mi¡Nuestro querrás decir!) Nah, como sea, tu contéstale. (Bueno... ¡Hey, graciaspor no lincharnos, muy agradecidas, muy agradecidas, que bueno que te guste nuestro fic, a nosotras nos encanta el tuyo ñ.ñ.)

**Lady Palas -** ¡Gracias por protegernos! (Buaaa, lady palas es muy buena!) ¡Cállate niña, y luego decías que la llorona era yo! Bueno, te decía, gracias por la pared de cristal con la que nos protegiste, y espero que te guste nuestra historia ñ.ñ.

L.G. - Oye¿Ya te diste cuenta de la cantidad de reviews que tenemos? Responderles a todos va a salir mas largo que el capítulo

L.GY - Ya, ya mujer, vamos a contestar poquito a poco¿De acuerdo?

L.G. - Ok ñ.ñ.

L.GY - Por cierto... ¡TODO MUNDO, VOLTEE PARA ACÁ, SU ATENCI"N POR FAVOR, SU ATENCI"N, ESTO ES **SUPER, MEGA URGENTE!**

La historia, es de las dos, por que entre ambas la creamos y toda la cosa, pero yo estoy aferrada a que tiene que haber un lindo caballero el cual mas delante se va a encargar de cuidar, mimar y apapachar a Shiryu, además de ser su pareja oficial.

(A los que esperen que ese va a ser trabajo de Shunrei, olvídenlo, me cae mal la niña esa ��)

L.G. ¡Pero por que te cae mal?

L.GY. ¡Que te importa! Ahora bien, yo quiero que el encargado de cuidar a Shiryto, sea Mu, o Shura, o alguna otra persona, esos son mis favoritos, pero Gloria **NO** quiere, **así que me gustaría que en sus reviews me dijeran qué es lo que les gustaría ver, ok?**

Bueno, se cuidan y chao, vamos a responder mas reviews en los próximos capítulos.

L.G. ¡Muchos besos, y bye!

Se despiden Lady Gloria y Lady Grayson


	5. Caballeritos en fuga

_

* * *

_

Estar en el templo de Athena es algo normal... estar en su habitación no.

Ser el elegido para una misión es algo normal... que la misión sea un embarazo no.

Ser un caballero vistiendo armadura es algo normal... que el santo esté vistiendo en este momento un vestido no.

¡YA DIJE QUE NO, NO, Y NO!

- PERO SHIRYU!

- Este vestido me aprieta!

- Pero quieres salir, o no?

El joven chino hizo un puchero mientras se miraba en el espejo. Usaba uno de los típicos vestidos de Saori, el cual sinceramente amenazaba con romperse de un segundo a otro. Lo único distinto, era que de algún lugar habían sacado una capa blanca y se la habían echado encima, cubriendo su varonil cuerpo y los negros cabellos.

- Bueno, ahora¿Cómo lo sacamos?

- No puede salir caminando, es demasiado alto para hacerse pasar por Saori, y los otros lo van a notar de inmediato.

¿Entonces?

- Habrá que cargarlo.

- Igual van a notar que está más grande.

- Entonces lo cargo yo, y asunto arreglado.

Todos voltearon a donde provenía la voz y se quedaron blancos como papel.

¡ALDEBARÁN!

El caballero de Tauro sonrió.

- Vamos chicos, quieren sacar a Shiryu¿O no? Yo los ayudo.

- Pero... ¿Por qué?

El enorme hombre solo sonrió y despeinó juguetonamente a Shiryu.

- Tengo mis razones.

Los chicos se encogieron de hombros mientras Aldebarán se acercaba al joven en estado y lo levantaba como pluma, acomodándolo de la misma manera que si cargara a la diosa.

¡No soy una niñita para que me cargues así!

- Pero estás embarazado.

- Y tienes nauseas matutinas.

- Y estás usando un vestido.

- Eso te califica como niña.

- Y...

- ��¡Ya basta, solo saquéenme de aquí!

Los chicos rieron ante el humor de Shiryu. En ese instante, estaba desesperado por salir, pero en un par de meses, sabían que los cambios de humor serían mucho más radicales, y más divertidos.

Una vez afuera de la habitación de Saori, y tras pasar por el mullido tapetito, los caballeros se dirigieron escaleras abajo, siguiendo al enorme Aldebarán.

- Cuando salgamos de la casa de Aries, ahí se van ustedes, yo los paso por donde estén los chicos¿De acuerdo?

- De acuerdo.

Ya puestos de acuerdo, comenzaron a bajar las escaleras, pasando por Picis, Acuario y llegando a Capricornio, donde encontraron a Shura arreglando su casa, al voltear y ver a "Athena" en brazos del caballero de Tauro, sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

¡Pero que le ha sucedido!

- Nada, nada.

¡COMO QUE NADA, SI ESTÁ...

- Oye, Shura!

- Ay no...

En ese instante, entraron Dokho, Mu, Camus, Afrodita y los gemelos fantásticos manoteando y sacándose la lengua.

¿Quieren dejar de pelearse ustedes dos?

¡ED SUD CUDLSPAN DE...

- BASTA! SAGA, SUELTA LA LENGUA DE KANON, Y TU KANON, SUELTA LA LENGUA DE SAGA!

Ambos gemelos se miran y se sueltan.

¡Hey, Alde¿No estabas preparando el desayuno de Shiryu.

En brazos del caballero, Shiryu puso verde y se llevó la mano a la boca intentando calmar las ganas de vomitar cuando recordó el asqueroso desayuno que había visto en la cocina.

¡No tenemos tiempo de hablar!

¿Eh?

Todos voltearon y observaron a quien había dicho aquello, que había resultado ser Ikki.

¡Hermano!

- Vamos, vamos, la loca de Saori se desmayó y nos dijo que tenía que ver con el bebé de Shiryu, la estamos llevando a Star Hill.

¿En serio?

Preguntó Aldebarán con una cara de o.O, recibiendo un pellizco de parte de Ikki.

- Ah si, es cierto, es cierto... ñ.ñU

- Entonces vamos con ustedes.

- No es necesario.

- En serio, todo sea por Athena.

- No Shura, no es necesario.

- Insistimos, posiblemente tengan problemas para llegar a Star Hill.

- (Venita punzante) �� Maestro Camus... no es necesario.

- Vamos, se trata de Athena. ñ.ñ.

- Saga tiene razón, nosotros los ayudamos.

- (Otra venita punzante) �� En serio, nosotros...

- Vamos, vamos, acepten la ayuda mientras yo voy a ver como se encuentra Shiryu.

- (Mas venitas punzantes) �� Shiryu está dormido, pero maestro, en serio, no ocupamos que nos acompañen.

- Bien chicos, ya oyeron, acompañenlos a Star Hill.

Dijo entusiasmado Afrodita mientras comenzaba a palmear, cuando...

3...2...1...

¡YA LES DIJIMOS QUE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Todos los chicos de bronce y Aldebarán aumentaron a gigantescas cabezas con muchos colmillos envueltas en llamas, mientras los dorados tomaron una forma chibi y sus cabezas se llenaron de gotitas.

- Grrrr, no entienden.

Los chicos de bronce prácticamente salieron corriendo rodeados de un aura negra y profiriendo maldiciones, dejando a los pobres chibis con ojos como platos y completamente congelados.

- Mejor vamos a ver si ya puso la marrana¿No? ñ.ñU

Saga volteó a ver a su hermano y le plantó un tremendo coscorrón.

¡Óyeme, y eso por que?

- Con alguien tenía que desquitarme¿No?

- ��

Mientras tanto, los chicos habían logrado llegar a la casa de Aries, aún rodeados del aura negativa, gracias a la cual, hasta Máscara Mortal había salido corriendo despavorido al verles.

- Bueno, que tengas mucha suerte muchachos.

- Gracias por tu ayuda, Aldebarán.

- No es nada.

- Ejem¿Me puedes bajar ya?

Shiryu se sentía bastante incómodo en la posición de linda niña indefensa, esa posición era todita, todita para Saori.

- Bien, vámonos antes de que se den cuenta del engaño.

- Pero...

Shun se volteó con lindos ojitos de cordero.

¿No irán a regañar a Aldebarán?

- Nah, vámonos hermano.

- Oye, si es cierto¿De donde saliste tu, Ikki?

El Fénix hizo una mueca de fastidio.

- Con la lagartija súper desarrollada vomitando a cada rato, necesitaba algún otro baño, y el que me encontré fue el de la casa de Acuario, yo salí cuando ustedes acababan de pasar.

- No dejaste su baño hecho una porquería¿Verdad? ��

Ante la mirada acusadora de Hyoga, Ikki solo esbozó una sonrisa.

¿Y que¿A dónde nos vamos?

Mientras los chicos decidían lo que iban a hacer, los caballeros se habían reunido en la casa de Capricornio, hablando del extraño comportamiento de los chicos de bronce.

- Yo no se ustedes, pero yo voy a ver como está Shiryu.

- Vamos Dokho, quédate un rato mas¿Qué mas puede ocurrirle?

- Cierto, solo anda con lo de sus malestares matinales.

- Pero Athena se puso mal, está teniendo una premonición¡Va rumbo a Star Hill!

- Dokho tiene razón, vamos a hacerle una visita a Shiryu.

- Pobrecito, ha estado encerrado en el Santuario mucho tiempo.

Y así, los chicos de oro comenzaron a dirigirse al santuario de Athena, mientras que los de bronce ya tenían todo planeado.

- Cuídate Aldebarán, y gracias por la ayuda.

- Nos vemos, y cuiden de Shiryu.

- Claro.

Los chicos se despidieron y salieron corriendo, desapareciendo en cuestión de minutos, dejando a Aldebarán con una enorme sonrisa.

- Se fueron... Se fueron...

Los ojos de Aldebarán empiezan a brillar, se arranca el mandil y el gorro y empieza a bailar.

¡YUJU, SE FUERON, SE FUERON¡NO MAS ATHENA MILITARIZADA, NO MAS MALESTARES DE LA MAÑANA, YUJU, YUJU, LOS CHICOS ME VAN A FELICITAR POR ESTO!

Y así, Aldebarán salió corriendo escaleras arriba, sin saber que en el santuario de Athena, sus compañeros de oro estaban llegando apenas.

¿Shiryu¿Muchacho, donde te metiste?

¿Shiryu?

- Debe andar en el baño.

- Seiya y los demás dijeron que estaba dormido.

En ese instante, todo empieza a temblar y del suelo se levanta como una momia una figura toda amorfa y con ojos rojos.

¡LA MOMIA!

¡EL COCO!

¡LA ESPOSA DEL HOMBRE DEL SACO!

- NO... ES... ES...

- O.O ATHENA!

Sip, era Athena. El cabello como si le hubiera explotado una bomba, la cara con marcas de zapatos, una goma de mascar pegada y colgando de su oído, (seguramente, Seiya o algún otro tiene la mañana de pegarse chicles en los zapatos) el vestido roto, y un aura todavía mas negativa rodeándole, sumándole además la cara de loca psicópata y los colmillos. Aunque bueno, viéndolo bien, ella siempre luce como loca, pero lo de psicópata era nuevo.

¡DONDE ESTÁN, DONDE?

La diosa comenzó a rebuscar por cada rincón, debajo de la alfombra, entre las capas de los caballeros y acabo haciendo un puchero sentada en el suelo y sacudiendo brazos y piernas.

Entre tanto, los caballeros se habían quedado de una pieza, y haciendo enormes esfuerzos por no tirar una carcajada, hasta que finalmente...

- JAJKAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA

- QUE TE SUCEDI" ATHENA?

- ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE LE PAS" UN CAMI"N POR ENCIMA!

- JAJAJJAJA

- MAS BIEN FUE ALDEBARÁN!

- EN SERIO?

- SI, HUBIERAN VISTO, SE CAY" SOBRE ELLA Y LUEGO...

- LUEGO LA GOLPE" CONTRA UNA PARED CREYENDOP QUE ERA UNA ARAÑA!

- JAJAJAAJJAJAAAJA

La diosa mientras tanto, estaba con unas ligerísimas líneas de humo saliendo de su cabeza, y sin embargo, aún con las burlas de los otros caballeros, solo dijo una cosa.

¡EN DONDE ESTÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN?

En esos instantes, Aldebarán llegó hasta la cámara del Patriarca. Había escuchado el grito de Athena, y estaba seguro de que ya se habían dado cuenta del engaño, y le iría mal.

Llegó hasta la habitación de Athena, abrió la puerta y... se congeló.

Mu se encontraba sentado en el suelo comiendo mocos, (no, no, no se estaba comiendo SUS mocos, ni tampoco los de alguien más, en mi país, esa expresión quiere decir que andaba todo perdido y con mirada "X", o sea, sin nada más interesante que hacer)

Saga y Kanon estaban jugando piedra papel o tijeras intentando decidir quien era el mayor de los dos.

M.M. estaba haciendo cuentas en una libreta y diciendo cosas como "Si quito un rostro de adulto en mi habitación, me cabrían dos de niños, pero me quedaría un rostro extra, que puedo poner en el baño, pero en ese caso..."

Aioria tenía una profunda cara de idiota mientras suspiraba.

Shaka estaba en posición de loto meditando, aunque a juzgar por el pequeño globito saliendo de su nariz que aumentaba y disminuía de tamaño, se podría decir que estaba dormido.

Dokho estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y golpeándose la frente con el puño, intentando descubrir algo.

Milo leía un libro de bolsillo Mitología griega, y tenía un enorme río de saliva formándose a su alrededor, además de la enorme revista de conejitas de playboy que sobresalía dentro del pequeño librito griego.

Shura afilaba su mano en una silla de la habitación, y a ratos Camus le ofrecía pedazos de hielo los cuales Shura cortaba a forma de los caballeros dorados, que el caballero de Acuario acomodaba en el suelo, ahora pidiendo que comenzara con los de bronce.

Y finalmente Afrodita, quien tenía un espejo en mano y se dedicaba a peinarse y arreglar su maquillaje.

Ah, y como olvidarlo, Athena se encontraba como vil loquita, o sea, como siempre, dando vueltas y preguntándose en donde se habían metido los caballeros de bronce, buscándoles debajo de las sillas, entre las sábanas de su cama, y entre las capas de sus caballeros, los cuales, cada vez que ella llegaba a revisarles, les salía una pequeña gotita en las sienes.

De repente, el cuarto se congeló. Dokho golpeó su puño contra la palma de su mano al encontrar la respuesta, la burbujita en la nariz de Shaka se reventó, Shura observó la figura de Shiryu en su mano, Mu se rascó la cabeza y los gemelos se miraron fijamente.

¡DONDE SE METIÓ" SHIRYU?

El grito de Saori provocó que los dorados se miraran los unos a los otros, arreglando la atrofia de sus cerebros y recordando haber visto a Athena bajar en brazos de Aldebarán junto con los de bronce, y casualmente, Shiryu no estaba por ningún lado.

De golpe, todas las miradas asesinas se clavaron en Aldebarán, el cual solamente pasó saliva y comenzó a reír tontamente...

* * *

N/A´s¡QUE ONDA RAZA?

L.G. ¡Nos extrañaron?

L.GN - CLARO QUE NOS EXTRAÑARON, BABOSA!

L.G. - Esperamos que el capi les haya gustado¡Y agárrense, por que vienen muchas sorpresas!

L.GN - EN CUANTO A LA VEZ PASADA, YA TENEMOS A LOS NOMINADOS A LA **PAREJA DE SHIRYU** EN ESTE FIC.

L.G. - Suena a que fueras a entregar un Oscar ñ.ñ.

L.GN ¿ALGÚN PROBLEMA CON ESO ��

L.G. - No, para nada ñ.ñU

L.GN - Bien, los nominados son:

Mu - 3 votos

Shura - 3 votos

M.M. - 1 voto

Ikki - 1 voto

L.G. - Estás agarrando ideas de la autora de **Disputas de oro**¿verdad?

L.GN - UNA PALABRA MAS Y TE GOLPEO. ��

L.G. - Ok, tranquiquis, no es para que te pongas así.

L.GN – Grrr.

Y pues nos despedimos, se cuidan mucho, y miles de besos.

Lady Grayson y Lady Gloria


	6. Escape

Cap. 06

Escape

¿En que nos quedamos la otra vez? Ah, si, los caballeros no están muy contentos por que FINALMENTE se han dado cuenta de que Shiryu NO está, y Athena, que no debería de estar SI está.

- M-muchachos, no es para que nos lo tomemos tan apecho, verdad?

A juzgar por que Milo ya sacó su aguja escarlata, que Maski-chan se está tronando los dedos, y que Dokho tiene una mirada asesina y enormes ganas de ahorcar a alguien… tal vez y esto SI va a ser grave.

- ¡PERO COMO PUDISTE!

- SI ALGO LE SUCEDE A MI SOBRINITO VA A SER TU CULPA!

Los caballeros, encabezados por Athena, o al menos eso parecía se acercaban PELIGROSAMENTE hasta el caballero de Tauro, el cual ya había quedado arrinconado en una esquina y con ambos dedos al frente formando una cruz.

- ¡Hey, acaso hay fiesta o que?

- ¡Aldebarán? ¡Donde rayos te metes?

Todos voltearon como resortes, encontrándose a sus espaldas con Marín, Shaina y Kiki.

- ¿Y tu crees que es muy gracioso, o que, Alde?

- Mira que no estar al pendiente de la llegada de tu alumna es algo muy irresponsable.

- O.O ¿ALUMNA?

Todos voltean a ver a Aldebarán, y el grandote sonríe de oreja a oreja.

- ¿YA LLEGÓ?

Escabulléndose de sus camaradas… bueno, en este momento no son tan camaradas, el caso es que se escabulló.

- Vamos niña, sal de ahí.

De espaldas de Shaina salió una jovencita de unos 13 años, vestida con un vestido blanco griego y una máscara de plata idéntica a la de Marín.

- ¡Kora, que gusto verte!

La pequeña sonrió debajo de la máscara mientras su nuevo maestro le palmeaba lo más suavemente posible un hombro.

- ¡Muchachos, déjenme presentarles a Kora, que significa Doncella, es de un pueblo cercano al santuario, y la escogí para que herede la armadura de Tauro.

Mu y Aioria fruncieron el ceño, reconociendo vagamente a la jovencita.

- ¿No es ella la que…

- Si Mu, creo que es ella.

Antes de la batalla contra Hades, una jovencita griega le había regalado una flor de pétalos violetas a Aldebarán, quien la había aceptado muy a regañadientes, misma flor que el caballero había estado admirando cuando fue asesinado por uno de los espectros de Hades.

(N/A: A quien no haya visto la saga de Hades, estos hechos son ciertos, esa niña si existe, pero obviamente, nosotras le inventamos el nombre)

- Pero, Aldebarán…

- La niña se quedó sin padres, y su demás familia vive muy lejos, así que el buen Aldebarán se hará cargo de ella.

- Vaya pues… bienvenida.

Dokho se acercó apaciguando su cara de psicópata, y la jovencita le hizo una reverencia.

- Es un gusto ser una candidata a la dorada orden de Athena.

- Ehhh, claro ñ.ñU

Kora miró en varias direcciones.

- ¿Y la princesa Athena?

¡PUM! (Sonido de portazo)

Dokho meneó la cabeza lamentándose, mientras Saori ya había escapado a darse una manita de gato.

- Y por cierto, Mu.

El mencionado le puso atención a Shaina, aunque había estado mirando a Kiki algo extrañado.

- ¿Si?

- Creo que lo mejor es que cuides de tu niñito.

- Shaina tiene razón, creo que llegar a su edad de dos cifras comienza a afectarle el cerebro.

Mu se mostró algo sorprendido, hasta que…

- No les haga caso, maestro Mu, yo estoy muy feliz por tener una vecina tan linda.

- Allá vamos… U.U.

- Kiki, ¡No estoy para tus bromas! No soy tu linda vecina, ¡Soy la alumna de Aldebarán de Tauro!

- ¡Y yo Kiki, alumno de Mu de Aries, mucho gusto!

- Grrrr, ¡Ya te conozco, idiota!

- Y yo te conozco a ti, bomboncito.

- ¡Te hace falta mucho hierro en los pantalones para poder llamarme bomboncito!

- ¿Hierro en los pantalones? Debe ser incómodo, pero lo haré si eso te excita, nena.

- (Todos los de oro) O.O

- (Mu) O.O

¡PLAF! ¡PAS…! (Sonidos de quinta, que son una cachetada y un sape)

- ¡PERO MAESTRO MU, POR QUE ME PEGA?

Mu estaba que echaba chispas del coraje.

- ¡QUE NO TE HE ENSEÑADO A TRATAR A UNA DAMA?

- Nunca a una tan bonita ñ.ñ.

- ¡PAS..!

- ¡Tu y yo vamos a tener una larga conversación!

Tras decirlo, tomó a su pupilo del cuello de la camisa y lo levantó del suelo, llevándoselo a regañadientes del chico.

- ¡Maestro, no me avergüence enfrente de Kora!

- ¿AVERGONZARTE? ¡TU TE AVERGÜENZAS SOLITO!

El caballero se perdió en la distancia, pero no por ello Kiki dejó de despedirse de Kora, haciéndole señales con las manos y mandándole besos, provocando varios coscorronzazos de su maestro.

Los restantes de oro voltearon a ver a Aldebarán y a su alumna, mientras M.M. carraspeaba un par de veces.

- Oigan, chicas.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Podrían… taparle los ojos un momento a la mocosa?

Shaina se encogió de hombros y llevó una de sus manos a tapar los ojos de Kora, haciendo un súbito regreso de las caras de asesinos de parte de los caballeros.

- ¿En que íbamos Aldebarán?

- ¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAA!

¡BOOOOMMMM! Sonido de explosión que vuela el techo del santuario de Athena, para que después los caballeritos salgan bien contentos tronándose los dedos.

- Bueno, vamos a alcanzar a Mu y buscamos a los niños de bronce.

- ¡Ya verá Shiryu, no le permitiré que me haya desobedecido!

Y así, los caballeros se fueron escaleras abajo dejando a un aplastado, aguijoneado, cortado, medio congelado, medio rostizado y medio muerto Aldebarán, el cual era fijamente observado por su alumna arrodillada a su lado y comenzando a lamentarse de aceptar ser su alumna.

Entre tanto, tras escuchas la tremenda explosión, los caballeros de bronce estaban más que nerviosos.

- Ya se dieron cuenta del engaño.

- Sob...sob... espero que Aldebarán esté bien.

- Si se lo proponen, ya estuvo que no nos fuimos a ningún lado.

- No debemos perder la esperanza de largarnos de aquí, muchachos.

Shiryu arremangó el vestido y se lo sacó con bastante dificultad, siendo observado por sus compañeros, quitándose después el relleno que le había amarrado para que se pareciera mas a Saori.

- ¡Al demonio con esta cosa!

- Sigo sin entender por que Hyoga y Seiya le pusieron esa resortera de doble cañón con relleno a Shiryu.

- ¿Resortera de doble cañón? O.o.

- Si hermano, así me dijeron que se llamaba ñ.ñ.

En ese instante, Shiryu se volteó a sus compañeros quedando de frente, vistiendo solamente sus pantalones chinos mientras Seiya desarrugaba la camisa del dragón, que se había escondido en algún lugar.

Los ojos de Hyoga se posaron en el pecho del chino y…

- o.O Sh…Shiryu.

- ¿Qué?

Seiya volteó y…

- ¡Ah… o.O!

- ¿Qué pasa?

Ikki volteó y…

- ¡O.O!

- ¿Qué es, hermano?

Instantáneamente, el fénix le tapó los ojos a su hermanito, y…

3…2…1….

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Llegando a casa de Aries.

- ¡Oyeron eso?

- ¡Están por allá!

Los once caballeros dorados (y Kanon, que andaba ahí en medio) salieron corriendo en dirección al grito, mientras que con los de bronce, están Ikki tapándole los ojos a Shun, Seiya pegó un brinco y está abrazando la cabeza de Hyoga, quien tiene los ojos desorbitados y la mano extendida, todos con cara de O.o!

- ¡Quiero ver, quiero ver!

Shun se logra quitar las manos de su tierno hermanito y ve a Shiryu con cara de :) "Qué te pasó?"

Shiryu está que podría formar una "L" al revés, completamente erguido y el cabello parado hacia atrás, con los ojos a medio salir y algo mas pálido de lo usual.

- ¿Qué, que pasa?

- S-s-Shiryu, tu… tu…

- Tus…

- ¡En tu pecho!

El dragón baja la mirada, sus ojos terminan de agrandarse y…

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Y uno se pregunta, ¿Por qué tanto griterío? Sencillito, sencillito. A las mujeres embarazadas, al primer mes de embarazo se les oscurecen notablemente los pezones… y eso lo saben nuestros caballeritos, adivinen que le ha pasado a Shiryu ;).

- ¡PERO NO ES POSIBLE, SOY HOMBRE!

- Un hombre embarazado.

- ¡PERO, ESO SIGNIFICA… SIGNIFICA…

- ¡YA LOS ENCONTRÉE!

Desde arriba de una columna, Afrodita les señalaba acusadoramente con un dedo.

- ¡Ay no, ya nos descubrieron!

A lo lejos, se vio una enorme bola de polvo que se acercaba a toda velocidad, dividiéndose en distintos pedazos y al disiparse tanta tierra en el ambiente, ahí estaban con sus mejores caras de psicópatas los caballeros dorados.

- ¡Ma-maestro..!

- ¡Pero como se te ocurre escapar! ¡Y en tu estado!

- Pero me estaba dando claustrofobia.

- ¡Claustrofobia mis narices!

- ¡El maestro tiene razón, todos ustedes van a ser severamente castigados por haberse llevado a Shiryu!

Todo en cámara lenta.

Los dorados se lanzan sobre los de bronce desde distintas direcciones, Shun se espanta, Seiya grita como niña, Hyoga siente un sudor frío que le baja por la espalda al ver la cara de su maestro, (y miren que para que Hyoga sienta frío está grueso) Ikki pone cara de fastidio, y Shiryu… ¿Pone las manos en su vientre?

Un cosmos blanco comenzó a surgir del vientre del chico, combinándose con el cosmos verdoso. La forma de emanación del cosmos fue inmediatamente reconocida por Mu.

- ¡AGÁRRENLO, SE VA A TELETRANSPORTAR!

La fuerza se le acabó al dragón, y estuvo cerca de caer, pero Ikki colocó sus manos sobre las del chino, sosteniéndolo y permitiéndole recargar su nuca en su hombro.

Ikki se tensó al sentir el contacto de los cabellos negros con olor a bosque a su rostro, y le abrazó más contra su cuerpo.

Pero la magia del momento se acabó cuando Shun pegó un brinco y se aferró con las piernas a su hermano, estirando una mano y alcanzando a duras penas a rozar el vientre de Shiryu. Hyoga se acercó rápidamente y puso una de sus manos donde mismo, y Seiya corrió, se tropezó y aferró su cabeza sobre las manos de los muchachos.

- Shiryu, sácanos de aquí.

- N-no puedo… necesito mas poder.

Los jóvenes acataron la orden y comenzaron a enviar su cosmos a Shiryu, el cual cayó semi desmayado en brazos de Ikki.

- Hazlo dragoncito…

Shiryu sintió un temblor recorrer su cuerpo, y justo cuando se iban a tele transportar.

- ¡AGARRENLOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!

Por todas las partes imaginables cae una lluvia de dorados, creando una gigantesca nube de polvo de la que salen cabezas, piernas, brazos, y sobre todo, muchos, muchos insultos.

La cara de Afrodita se empieza a poner pálida.

- ¡NO, NO TRAIGAN SU PELEA HACIA ACÁ, LE VAN A PEGAR AL PILAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

¡PLOOM! (Caída de Afrodita desde el pilar hasta la pelea)

- ¡KYAAAAA, MI CABELLO!

- ¡TENGO A ALGUIEN, CREO QUE ES SEIYA, TENGO A SEIYA!

- ¡QUIEN ME ESTÁ TOCANDO, SOLO MARÍN PUEDE TOCARME!

- ¡TENGO EL CABELLO DE SHIRYU, VEN ACÁ DRAGÓN, TU NO TE ME ESCAPAS!

- ¡PERO SI SOY SHAKA, Y CUIDADO CON MI CABELLO, QUE ME CUESTA MUCHO LAVARLO!

- ¡A QUIEN AGARRE A SHIRYU, TOQUELE UN SOLO PELO Y LO MATO!

- ¡PERO MAESTRO, ENTONCES COMO LO AGARRAMOS?

- NO ME INTERESA, HEEEY, QUIEN SE TREPÓ ENCIMA DE MI!

- OIGAN, DE QUIEN ES ESTE TRASERO?

- ¡MASKI-CHAAAAAN, NO SABÍA QUE QUISIERAS AVANZAR NUESTRA RELACIÓN TAN RÁPIDO!

- WAAAAAAA, LE PELLIZQUÉ EL TRASERO AL MARICOTAAAAAS!

- ¡TE AGARRÉ, TENGO A IKKI, TENGO A IKKI!

- ¡SUÉLTAME LA MANO, IDIOTA, NO SABES QUE ES PELIGROSO?

- AHHHHH, MI MANO, ME CORTASTE MI MANO!

- SOLO ES UN CORTECITO, NO TE QUEJES MILO!

- ¡WAAAA, ME DUELE, ME DUELE, OCUPO HIELO, CAMUCHIS, DONDE ANDAS?

-CAMUCHIS? O.O

- ANDO OCUPADO, ARRÉGLETELAS SOLO!

En eso, de la bronca sale volando Mu, que aterriza de cara a un charco que había por ahí.

- ¡BOLA DE BRUTOS, QUE NO VEN QUE…

Tum… (temblor del suelo)

- Pero que es eso…

Tum… (Mas temblor en el suelo)

Mu voltea a ver el charco atrás de él.

- ...

Tum… Tum.. (Más temblor en el suelo… yo creo que muchos ya se imaginan que sucede)

- El charco… tiembla…

TUM… (Ya notaron que está en mayúsculas? Eso quiere decir que el causante del temblor está MUY cerca)

Mu voltea y….

- ¡AHHHHHH……!

Los dorados no le hacen caso, ya que…

- ¡BASTA, BOLA DE ANIMALES, QUIEREN DETENER SU ESTÚPIDA PELEA?

Toda la maraña de caballeros dorados se detiene y tenemos esto. Vayamos casa por casa.

Mu está tirado en medio de un charco con el rostro que parece que se hubiera puesto una mascarilla de lodo y pasando el peor susto de su vida.

Aldebarán no está… sigue tirado en el templo de Athena y a un lado suyo está su alumna llorando a mares.

Saga y Kanon… bueno… están el uno ahorcándose al otro, creyendo mutuamente que agarraron a alguno de los de bronce.

Máscara Mortal está intentando escapar de un feroz abrazo de Afrodita, que por cierto, ya lo tiene a medio encuerar y con un pedazo de camisa del susodicho cáncer en la boca.

Aioria está en el suelo inconsciente, ya que está sirviéndole de tapete a algunos.

Shaka tiene el cabello todo enredado que parece que le explotó una bomba.

Dokho está con los ojos rojos y pisoteando a Aioria por haberle jalado el cabello a Shaka por haber creído que era Shiryu.

Milo está llorando a moco tendido por que le duele su mano, a un lado de Camus que está lamentándose por estar enamorado de alguien tan imbécil, mientras que Shura está intentando revisar la mano herida del escorpión para darle una ayudada.

- ATHENA!

La diosa, ya reestablecida estaba cruzada de brazos y golpeando repetidamente el suelo con un pié.

- ¬¬ ¿Y los de bronce?

Todos se miran entre si, y ni rastro de los bronceados.

- Se nos fueron ñ.ñU

¡PAS… (multiplicado por 11)

- ¡VAYAN Y ENCUENTRENLOS!

La diosa se va echando pestes, mientras los dorados están viendo atenitas volando alrededor de sus cabezas debido al golpe con Nique que les metieron directo en la cabeza.

Mientras tanto... lejos de ahí, los santos de bronce estaban en medio de un enorme bosque, no sabían donde estaban, solo que estaban muy cansados, y que Shiryu estaba inconsciente en brazos de Ikki, quien le miraba con cariño.

- ¿Dónde estamos hermano?

- No lo se, Shun.

- ¿Soy yo, o mientras nos tele transportábamos una fuerza externa nos guió hasta aquí?

- ¿Tú también lo sentiste, Seiya?

- Si, fue extraño.

En ese instante, se escucharon ruidos, como personas acercándose en distintas direcciones, y los chicos se pusieron en posiciones de batalla.

- Shun, carga a Shiryu.

El peliverde recibió en sus brazos al dragón mientras Ikki asumía posición de pelea…

N/A´s: HOLAAAAA

L. GY- Espero que les haya gustado este capi.

L.G- Y sobre todo, cabe mencionar una cosa. **Este fic es Angst/Humor.**

L. GY- Así que no esperen puro humor, por que **próximamente las cosas se van a descomponer gacho.**

L.G - Por cierto, la frase del hierro en los pantalones no es nuestra, la sacamos del programa **"Step by Step"...**

L-GY - Que tampoco es nuestro...

L.G. - ¡Y ahora, los reviews!

**AresShion**: ¡Hola, cuanto tiempo sin verte! Pues mira, Maski-chan está de candidato, y va a haber algo de roce, pero no hemos decidido realmente lo que vamos a hacer con él.

**Lupina Black:** Pues como te dijimos, aquí ya está algo de IkkiXShiryu, tal parece que Ikki tiene ciertas debilidades por el dragoncito, así que solo falta esperar. Por cierto, leímos tu historia, esperemos la sigas pronto ;)

**Luna Word:** Pues sip, se me hace que de tanto trancazo que se han dado, perdieron algo de su materia gris, y por eso tardaron en reaccionar.

**Megumi gabbianni:** Mu e Ikki? Ummm, pues, ¡Tu voto es tomado en cuenta! Y géminis.. ummm, ¡Como van a causar problemas los géminis en un futuro no lejano! Estate pendiente ;)

**Isis de Casiopea:** Y pues bueno, pobrecito de Shiryto vestido de Saori, pero, ¡De alguna forma tenía que escaparse, o no? Por otro lado, pues si, la historia va a contener yaoi mas delante, pero nada grave, todo se va a manejar de manera tierna, y ya sap´ras por que la razón de que sea yaoi. Gracias por tu review, y nos vemos luego!

**Ede:** Jua jua, ya ves como hago sufrir a los pobres doraditos, ¡Y la que les espera en un futuro, créeme, se va a poner feo, en ambos sentidos!

**Lady palas:** ¡Aquí está el siguiente capi, espero que te haya gustado:D

**Dark lady iria:** Que mala onda que te sacaran tu historia, espero que la puedas volver a subir pronto. Tus votos ya fueron tomados en cuenta, así que no te preocupes ;)

**Shadir:** ¡Espero que con este capi también te hayas reído! Pero digo, ¡Quien no tendría un aura negra cuando te están fastidie y fastidie!

**Rut Lance:** Jeje, ¡NADA QUE ESCRIBIR? ¡TENEMOS UNA SOBRE CARGA DE INSPIRACIÓN QUE SE HA VUELTO UN VERDADERO PROBLEMA! Jeje, esperamos verte pronto en los reviews de este capi, byeeeee

**Aisha Ladimoon**: Ummm, tu eres nueva, ¿verdad? ¡Bienvenida! Pues afortunadamente me redujeron el castigo y ya andamos aquí poniendo gorro, gracias por el review, y espero que te haya gustado el capi.

**Shadir:** ¡Espero que te gustara el capi! Saludops y besos!

L.GY- vaya que nosd llegaron muchos reviews.

L.G. – Sipo.

L.GY – Pues bueno, eso es todo, ¡Los vemos en el siguiente capi, besos, byeeeee

**Lady Gloria y Lady Grayson**

¡POR CIERTO, SALUDOS A **RAMSIM**, DE PARTE DE SUS ANGELES SIN ALITAS:D


	7. Cadenas Negras

_Cap. 06_

_Cadenas negras

* * *

_

Los ojos de Shiryu se abrieron lentamente y llevó su mano a su cabeza, le dolía todo, y estaba en extremo cansado.

Un peso en su muñeca le hizo entrar en algo de razón, descubriendo un grillete negro que se cerraba alrededor de su brazo, y no solo en su lado derecho, sino también en el izquierdo y ambos tobillos.

- Pe-pero… que sucede…

Shiryu miró a su alrededor y se quedó totalmente espantado.

- Estaba en una enorme y lujosa habitación.

Acostado en una cama sinceramente grande, de forma circular, rodeada por un delicado velo blanco. Había delgadas sábanas negras debajo de él y sobre su cuerpo, un cobertor del mismo color, lleno de bordados dorados que dibujaban múltiples figuras y círculos. Shiryu no pudo evitar sentirse identificado con aquellas formas, demasiado similares a las que el espectro había dibujado sobre su vientre un mes atrás.

En cuatro partes de la cama se levantaban pilares blancos de algo parecido al mármol, mismos de los cuales estaban bien sujetos los grilletes con largas cadenas, lo que le daba al dragón suficiente movilidad para desplazarse sobre la cama, pero no para salir de ella.

Había una chimenea de piedra, algo lejos, hacia su derecha. Sobre la chimenea, incrustadas en la pared se encontraban dos largas y seguramente muy afiladas espadas, detrás de un escudo con letras en griego antiguo. El joven estaba demasiado aturdido para entender aquellas letras, y sinceramente no les dio mucha importancia.

Había una mesa de noche cerca de él, en la que descansaba una lámpara de aceite, de la cual tintineaba su flama, hipnotizando los ojos de Shiryu por largo rato.

Tras algunos minutos de haberse sumergido en sus pensamientos, Shiryu miró a ver que mas encontraba, a varios frente a él se encontraba un enorme sillón tapizado en rojo, sobre el cual descansaban las ropas chinas del dragón.

El caballero rodó sus ojos hacia abajo y se encontró vestido con una pijama verde de seda… ni siquiera lo había notado.

Lejos de ahí, pudo ver lo que parecía ser una bañera al nivel del suelo, de orillas blancas y algunas botellas de colores en una esquina, además de una bandeja con algunas copas y una botella en hielo.

No había ventanas, o algo parecido además de la puerta a unos tantos metros de él, el piso estaba tapizado de un afelpado tapete color vino, y las paredes estaban recubiertas de pintura nacarada.

Además, en cada esquina de la habitación estaba una estatua, muy posiblemente echa de mármol, cada una de una mujer desnuda que tapaba con una mano uno de sus pechos, y la otra se perdía en sus cabellos.

El lugar estaba bien iluminado por velas sobre pedestales alrededor de la habitación, dándole al lugar un toque mágico, el cual no cautivó a Shiryu ni en lo más mínimo.

La puerta se abrió en ese instante con un leve chillido, y una joven apareció.

A juzgar por sus ropas blancas y rojas, se podría decir que era una sacerdotisa, aunque se preguntaba que era lo que hacía una en esa clase de lugar, y más que nada, que era lo que hacía él ahí.

- Veo que despertaste… es una lástima.

Los ojos de la chica se clavaron en los de Shiryu a través de la cortina. De entre sus ropas sacó una daga, la cual hizo que el joven se pusiera en alerta.

- Esperaba encontrarte dormido… así no tendrías que ver la muerte de la apestosa porquería que llevas contigo.

Los ojos del joven se abrieron como platos mientras la jovencita de no más de 16 años se acercaba a su cama, deslizando las cortinas blancas y levantando la daga, la cual reflejó la luz de algunas velas.

- Muere…

Shiryu jaló sus cadenas con la intención de romperlas, pero solamente logró lastimarse al fuerte tirón, que desgarró un pedazo de su piel. Y entonces... la joven cayó muerta en su regazo.

- Dios mío.

- Disculpe, mi señor, no sabíamos que ella había logrado entra hasta sus habitaciones.

Shiryu levantó la mirada y observó a una mujer de mediana edad, de cuarenta años, o más, posiblemente. Pulcramente ataviada en un conjunto azul marino con bordados negros, con sus cabellos recogidos con una cinta del mismo color de su ropa. Y en su mano, aún estaba la espada bañada en sangre de la joven sacerdotisa.

- Se le advirtió que no se acercara a usted… y mire como ha terminado.

Con un simple tronar de dedos, entró un hombre un poco más pequeño que Aldebarán, tomó del cabello a la joven y la levantó, dejando que por un momento, los ojos aterrados de Shiryu se cruzaran con la mirada vacía y muerta de la jovencita.

- Tírala donde quieras… no… mejor, déjala con los otros, seguramente les gustará oler la peste cuando se empiece a descomponer, o quizás el hambre les hará que se alimenten de su cuerpo.

- Como usted ordene, señora.

Si antes el joven estaba asustado, ahora estaba horrorizado.

- Debe calmarse, mi señor… usted no está en peligro, y no es bueno que se altere, o podría perjudicar al bebé.

¿Be-bé¿Cuál bebé?

Preguntó él intentando hacerse pasar por ignorante, provocando una suave risilla de la mujer.

- Se que es su deber ocultar su estado, pero no de mi… no de nosotros.

Una de las bancas manos de la mujer se deslizó por la mejilla del dragón.

- Nuestro dios nos lo dijo… que le reconoceríamos por ser alguien extraordinario, y que mas extraordinario que un precioso hombre esperando a dar a luz.

¿Cómo se enteró?

- Ya se lo he dicho, mi señor, nuestro dios nos lo informó hace muchos años, y desde entonces hemos esperado su llegada… desde entonces, hemos guardado esto.

Dijo ella tocando el collar que pendía del cuello de Shiryu.

- Nos dijo que guardáramos estas reliquias y colocáramos una en el cuello del elegido, y otras en los cuellos de sus guardianes, así anularíamos sus poderes.

¿Guardianes?

- Si, los detestables hombres que lo trajeron hasta aquí… dieron mucha batalla, pero estábamos preparados.

¡QUE?

- Hicimos cada paso que nos dijo nuestro dios, y los electrocutamos con nuestras fuerzas espirituales, después les colocamos los collares y los encerramos en el calabozo… solamente se nos escapó uno, pero no debe tardar en caer.

¿Uno?

- Un joven de cabellos azules, pero no se preocupe mi señor, los otros están encerrados, y mientras vistan esos collares, nadie podrá jamás venir a sacarlo de nuestra protección.

- Estar encadenado no me parece mucha protección que digamos…

- Es necesario para mantenerle mientas se acostumbra a estar aquí, después de todo, pasará en nuestro castillo los ocho meses restantes, y cuando sea el momento, lo abriremos, sacaremos al bebé y lo criaremos nosotros.

- Como si se los fuera a permitir.

La mujer parpadeó un par de veces.

- Pero mi señor, creí que nuestro dios se lo había informado, al momento del parto, salvaremos al niño y lo dejaremos morir a usted, para que pueda reunirse con su amante.

¿Dejarme morir?... ¿Amante?

- Si, su amante… nuestro dios es su amante …

Una de las manos de ella se colocó en el vientre de Shiryu.

- Si no, como hubiera podido depositar a esta cosita aquí.

- No fue como usted piensa.

Ella sonrió.

- Disculpe mi impertinencia, pero, cuál es su nombre, mi señor.

- …

Shiryu pensó algunos segundos, y finalmente miró a la mujer.

- Soy el dragón Shiryu.

- Oh vaya… que nombre mas hermoso, yo soy Nao, la dueña de este palacio, y líder de todos los guerreros que habitan aquí, en espera de su llegada y la de su hijo.

¿Por qué nos han estado esperando?

- Nuestro dios dijo que su hijo y el de su amante nos llevarían a conquistar el mundo entero, y nos darían todo lo que la vida le negó a nuestros antepasados.

El dragón suspiró.

- No permitiré que ningún dios se pacotilla dirija mi vida, no lo ha permitido hasta ahora, y no lo permitiré de ahora en delante.

Una dulce sonrisa apareció en los labios de Nao, para después dirigirse a la puerta y abrirla, saliendo y regresando minutos después, esta vez con una bandeja en sus manos.

- Debe comer algo, a puesto a que ni siquiera ha desayunado.

Un regido de parte del estómago del dragón fue la respuesta.

- Yo volveré mañana, por que esta noche, usted tiene algo importante que hacer.

- Claro, como si pudiera hacer algo desde esta cama.

- No se preocupe… él vendrá hasta usted.

Tras decirlo, Nao se retiró, cerrando la puerta, y hasta donde pudo escuchar Shiryu, le pusieron llave.

- Rayos… y ahora que hago.

El dragón encogió sus piernas y apoyó su rostro entre sus rodillas.

Su mano fue inconscientemente rumbo al collar, pero este le dio una descarga antes de que siquiera lo alcanzase.

- Y para colmo, ni siquiera puedo tocar esta porquería.

Shiryu suspiró derrotado. Había demasiados pensamientos en su mente, demasiadas cosas girando.

¿Dónde estarían Seiya y los demás¿Estarían sufriendo?

La imagen de la joven sacerdotisa se dibujó en su mente.

Tras escuchar a Nao, le parecían claras las intenciones de la chica, matarlo para que ese niño no rigiera un ejército, y por consiguiente, no sumiera al mundo en tinieblas.

_- Nacido inocente para crear el caos_… Dios mío, no lo permitas… no quiero eso.

Shiryu comenzó a llorar en ese instante.

Él había visto a la perfección a su hijo. No recordaba ni en lo más mínimo sus rasgos, solamente sus alas, blancas y hermosas, con las puntas teñidas de negro, señal inequívoca de que el pequeño tenía sangre de Hades corriendo por sus venas.

Si el niño cambiaba sus alas blancas a negras, su deber era suicidarse… matar a su pequeño y a él mismo en el proceso… todo por Athena, y el mundo.

Sus ojos se desviaron a la bandeja con comida. Tenía que comer algo, pues no podía descuidar a su hijo.

Estiró una de sus manos y tomó el plato, el cual contenía diversas frutas rebanadas y espolvoreadas con azúcar, lo suficientemente apetecibles para que el dragón las comiera con deleite, el cual no era suficiente para quitarle todas sus preocupaciones.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando terminó de alimentarse, no le interesaba, solamente deseaba escapar y ayudar a sus amigos.

Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse.

- No es momento para dormir… no puedo…

Pero los ojos del joven se cerraron, y al menos él creyó que ya estaba a punto de caer en la inconciencia.

- Los mortales con estúpidos¿No lo crees?

Los ojos de Shiryu se abrieron de golpe y se enderezó entre los mullidos cojines.

A través de las cortinas observó a alguien sentado en el sillón frente a la cama, paseando sus dedos en su cabello.

- Mira que creer que un dios les va a ayudar a conquistar el mundo es… simplemente imposible.

Shiryu comenzó a temblar. Esa voz él la conocía a la perfección, y jamás la había olvidado.

Volteó su mirada hacia el escudo sobre la chimenea y leyó aquella frase tallada en el metal, y sus ojos se abrieron en horror, mirando de nuevo al recién llegado.

- Hicieron un buen trabajo los sirvientes de este hogar preparando esta habitación, tiene el gusto exquisito que un dios se merece¿No lo crees, Shiryu?

Las expresiones del dragón se volvieron duras, y con su voz más fría y nunca antes escuchada respondió.

- Déjate de estupideces, y dime que es lo que quieres aquí… Hades.

El dios de la muerte solo sonrió.


	8. Que me amen así

_Cap. 08_

_Que me amen así

* * *

_

Simplemente, era imposible de creer.

Hacía menos de un mes, él y sus compañeros se habían reunido para ir a uno de esos conciertos de Heavy Metal que tanto le gustaban a Seiya. También habían tenido un día de campo, como los que le gustaban a Shun, inclusive, habían ido a una pista de patinaje, donde Hyoga había echo miles de piruetas alrededor de un Fénix enojadísimo que se estampaba a cada segundo en el hielo.

Y ahora, desde hacía tres semanas todo había cambiado.

Estaba embarazado, había estado encerrado en el santuario, y se había escapado, y ahora…

La mirada del joven se levantó, enfrentando aquellos ojos.

Una sonrisa afloró en el rostro del dios de la muerte.

- Pareces sorprendido de verme.

- Responde a mi pregunta¿Qué quieres aquí, Hades?

¿De verdad necesitas una respuesta?

Instintivamente, Shiryu colocó ambas manos sobre su vientre.

El dios de la muerte sonrió y se puso de pié, observando a su alrededor y permitiéndole a Shiryu mirarlo, haciendo que frunciera notablemente el ceño.

El velo blanco le impedía ver al dios con claridad, pero hasta donde podía ver, vestía un suéter negro de cuello de tortuga, pantalones de mezclilla del mismo color y no usaba zapatos, se podría decir que lucía… atractivo.

- Te preguntarás por que estoy aquí… siendo que debería de estar muerto.

- Veo que tienes algo de cerebro.

Hades sonrió.

- Vaya… guapo, fuerte, y muy inteligente, eso será bueno para nuestro hijo.

El dios se acercó al escudo y acarició con los dedos la inscripción de su propio nombre grabada en el metal.

- Verás… ese collar lo creé hace demasiados años, pero siempre ha estado ligado a mi mente, todo lo que ocurría, era guardado en esa piedra, es como un diario. Contiene mi esencia de día tras día, y justo ahora, que te has quedado dormido, el collar liberó todos sus recuerdos y me trajo a mi, un absurdo recuerdo de lo que fue el gran Hades.

- Entonces estoy dormido…

- Brillante deducción.

Shiryu bajó la mirada pensativo.

- Pero no solo guardé mis recuerdos, también una porción de mis poderes, y esque… hay cosas que me desagradan. El hecho de que mi hijo tenga unas alas puras y blancas, no es algo muy agradable que digamos.

- Déjame darte mis condolencias por un plan maestro frustrado.

- No, aún no está frustrado.

Hades caminó con paso elegante hasta el extremo opuesto de la cama, y abrió la cortina, encontrándose frente a frente con Shiryu.

El dragón clavó su mirada sin miedo alguno en la del dios, no importaba lo que le hiciera, no lograría derrumbarle, y mucho menos lograría hacerle daño a su hijo.

Pero¿Qué hacía¿Por que colocaba sus manos sobre el colchón¡Por que se acercaba a él?

Shiryu retrocedió de golpe, pero las cadenas le impidieron ir muy lejos, y se encontró acorralado, con los labios del dios de la muerte rozando los suyos.

- Aún tengo un as bajo la manga.

Y tan pronto como había llegado el contacto, terminó.

Hades sonrió con malicia.

- Rosas, y… no lo se, es extraño, veamos de nuevo.

Una de las manos de Hades se cerró en la cintura del joven mientras acercaba sus labios, y esta vez, el contacto fue de lleno, la mano libre del dios tomó con fuerza las mandíbulas del joven y le obligó a abrir la boca, permitiendo de esta manera que explorara las profundidades de los labios de Shiryu, quien por mas que forcejeaba, no lograba soltarse.

Finalmente, el dios retrocedió y se alejó lo suficiente para que el caballero no le tirara una patada, o algo por el estilo.

- Lo sabía… tus labios tienen la suavidad de las rosas, y un exquisito sabor a vino.

Shiryu gruñó, y hubiese intentado echársele encima al dios, pero solo hubiera conseguido desgarrarse la piel.

¿Sabes? Hace años, en la época mitológica, había algo que me encantaba hacer, y como sabrás, mi cuerpo permaneció mucho tiempo en los campos Elíseos, por lo que no lo he repetido.

El dios sonrió mientras cruzaba sus brazos por sobre su estómago y tomaba entre sus manos el suéter que vestía.

- No sabes como quiero un baño caliente.

El suéter abandonó el cuerpo de Hades y dejó ver su camisa blanca de manga larga y botones, los cuales fueron abriéndose uno a uno, para después deslizarse sobre sus brazos y caer al piso.

Shiryu le observaba atentamente. ¿A dónde quería llegar Hades con todo eso? Cada movimiento del dios mitológico estaba echo con el fin de seducir a alguien, y sabiendo que él era el único en la habitación además del señor del inframundo, era bastante claro para donde, o mas bien, para quien iban esos mensajes.

Afortunadamente, el dragón estaba lo suficientemente cuerdo para no dejarse llevar, y menos por alguien a quien detestaba tanto, como lo era Hades.

- Y dime¿Has sabido algo de mi hermana?

Shiryu arqueó una ceja. Hades, quien se encontraba de espaldas volteó a verle y sonrió, regresando a la tarea de desabrochar sus pantalones.

- Tú sabes, Pandora¿Cómo está ella?

- Ella está muerta, y lo deberías saber mejor que nadie, después de todo, Thanatos la consideró una traidora, y la mató.

Hades volteó a ver a Shiryu de manera seria. Se colocó de frente, y abrió el ziper de su pantalón, después le tomó y dejó que se deslizara por sus piernas, para después, teniendo ahora entera libertad, subió a la cama y quedó sosteniéndose en sus rodillas y las palmas de sus manos. Shiryu sintió un escalofrío.

Una risilla salió de los labios del señor de la muerte, mientras despeinaba juguetonamente los cabellos azabaches del dragón.

- Eres tierno¿Sabías?

- Vamos pequeño, crees que no lo se.

Hades se alejó y se puso de pié, acomodándose el cabello.

- Todos los dioses, sin excepción, podemos tomar los poderes de otros, pero existe un límite, y si ese límite se rebasa, jamás podremos volver a utilizar esas habilidades. Seguramente, la dulce Athena utilizó sus poderes en combinación con los míos. ¿O me equivoco?

Shiryu se mordió el labio. Eso era exactamente lo que Athena había echo, pero, después de revivir a los dioses guerreros de Hilda de Polaris, y a las marinas de Poseidón, además de Seiya, y los caballeros dorados, su poder y conexión con el mundo de la muerte se había agotado, por lo que solo faltaron dos de regresar a la vida, Shion y Aioros.

- Vamos lindo, dime¿Acaso Athena no regresó a la vida a mi hermanita Pandora?

- Si, la devolvió a la vida… y no solo a ella.

El dragón esbozó una leve sonrisa, que no pasó desapercibida por Hades.

- Cuando Pandora volvió a la vida, la señorita Saori le ofreció estar a su servicio.

- Que asco.

- Di lo que quieras, pero Pandora dijo que ofrecía su eterno agradecimiento a Athena, pero que nunca podría serle enteramente fiel, y aún así, le pidió que regresara a la vida a Radamanthys, y que a cambio, ella sería su esclava incondicional por lo que le restaba de vida.

¿Mi hermana es la esclava de esa diosa mimada?

Preguntó el dios con un leve destello de furia e indignación en sus ojos.

- No… Athena no aceptó, pero si volvió a la vida a Radamanthys.

Hades aceptó con la cabeza tras escuchar eso y procedió a quitarse sus apretados, y verdaderamente diminutos boxers negros, los cuales le cubrían menos de lo que en realidad deberían.

Shiryu suspiró con fastidio en respuesta.

- Entonces, mi dulce hermanita por fin aceptó estar enamorada de Radamanthys¿Eh?

- Si.

- Vaya.

Hades se acercó a la tina y se introdujo con cuidado, emitiendo un sonido de satisfacción.

El joven chino mientras tanto, buscaba cualquier cosa con la cual entretenerse. Le molestaba el hecho de que Hades le hablara como a un igual, o como a un amigo que hacía mucho que no veía.

Sus ojos se posaron en el collar que pendía de su cuello.

Estaba dormido, y ese collar hacía que su cosmos fuera inútil. Una mueca de fastidio cruzó su rostro. Tenía una de dos opciones, esperar a que Hades lo dejara ir, o despertar.

Observó unos segundos al dios, que parecía más que feliz, y era seguro de que no lo dejaría despertar. ¿Qué más daba?

- Pandora y Radamanthys se casaron.

Hades abrió un ojo y observó al dragón, quien le miraba fijamente.

- Hasta que te decidiste a hablar.

- No pienso quedarme callado como idiota

- Je, lo se… así que mi hermanita se casó.

- No se por que aún la sigues llamando hermana.

- Por que de todas las personas que me han cuidado en todo este largo tiempo, ella ha sido la mas dulce, y cariñosa.

- Ya veo.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la viste?

- Hace un par de meses… cuando nos invitó a conocer a su hijo.

Hades volteó a verle de golpe con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

¿Soy tío?

- No, Shun e Ikki son tíos, tú ya no significas nada para Pandora.

¿Qué quieres decir con que Shun e Ikki?

- La señorita Pandora les ha tomado cariño, cariño de hermanos. Debe bastarte con saber que Shun le llama "hermana" a Pandora.

El dios apretó los puños. No le agradaba nada que el mocoso de cabellos verdes le hubiera ganado el cariño de la arpista.

- Lástima que ese niño nació hasta ahora.

¿Qué quieres decir?

- Yo le dije a Radamanthys que convenciera a mi hermana, y la embarazara.

¿Qué? O.o.

- El bebé que ella llevara, la habría en extremo poderosa… es cierto, quizás habríamos perdido de todas maneras, pero créeme, que al menos hubiéramos asesinado a dos o tres de ustedes.

Hades metió sus manos al agua y observó su reflejo.

¿No te quieres dar un baño tú?

- No.

- Oh, vamos.

Las cadenas que aprisionaban los tobillos y muñecas de Shiryu se abrieron.

El joven se sobó un par de veces las marcas que los grilletes habían dejado en su piel, escuchando como Hades se hacía a un lado en la tina, como si le esperara a que le hiciera compañía.

Se puso de pié y sintió el frío contacto del suelo. Bajó los tres escalones alrededor de la cama y piso la afelpada alfombra.

Sus pasos le llevaron a la puerta, sin prisa, después de todo, no tenía esperanzas reales de escapar. Abrió la puerta sin mucho interés, y no se sorprendió de encontrarse exactamente a la entrada de la habitación. Si cruzaba la puerta, sería como volver a entrar, Hades rió por lo bajo.

¿Sorprendido?

- No realmente.

El dragón se encogió de hombros.

Ahora estaba seguro, estaba atrapado. Estaba lo suficientemente sumido en sus pensamientos, que no puso atención al sonido del agua moviéndose, y no fue sino hasta que las manos de Hades le abrazaron por atrás, y abrió uno de sus botones que reaccionó.

¡Pero que crees que estás haciendo?

- Quiero que te bañes conmigo.

¡Tienes que estar loco!

Shiryu se soltó con violencia, pero no bien lo hubo echo, el brazo derecho de Hades se cerró en torno a su cuello, y su mano izquierda se posó con fuerza sobre el vientre del dragón.

- Ahora bien, niñito. Estás con un dios, y no me gusta que me desobedezcan.

El brazo alrededor del joven hizo más presión, y Shiryu llevó ambas manos a la muñeca y bíceps del dios, en un intento desesperado por que llegara suficiente aire a sus pulmones.

- Te vas a desvestir, y vas a tomar un baño conmigo, y te puedo arrancar la ropa y divertirme ahogándote en esa tina.

- Eres un…

- Mide tus palabras, dragoncito…

La mano de Hades sobre el vientre de Shiryu ejerció presión, haciendo que el joven se estremeciera con dolor.

- Si le hago daño a esta criatura, en el mundo real, créeme que va a recibir el daño.

- Es tu hijo…

- No me interesa, solo quiero que te estés quieto. Dime¿Serás un buen niño?

- …

- Contesta… ¿Serás un buen niño?

Shiryu cerró sus ojos con indignación y aceptó con la cabeza.

- Seré un buen niño…

- No te escucho, más alto…

- Seré un buen niño.

Hades sonrió y lo soltó lentamente.

- Excelente, ahora desnúdate, que el agua no debe enfriarse.

El dragón sintió como la presión en su cuello y vientre desaparecían, y resopló enfadado y derrotado.

Llevó sus manos al pijama de seda que vestía, y comenzó a desabrocharla. Pronto, los botones habían cedido y Shiryu deslizó la prenda por sus brazos, doblándola y dejándola en el suelo, cerca de la bañera. Tomó un profundo respiro y desabrochó el listón que mantenía sus pantalones en su lugar, para deslizarlos por sus piernas, repitiendo el proceso de doblar y dejar en un lugar seguro, donde no se fueran a mojar.

¿Sabes lo sexy que es el dragón en tu espalda?

Shiryu se mordió los labios. Si Hades creía que era sexy… y eso que aún no veía nada.

Solo un poco de presión de sus dedos, y la tela blanca que cubría sus partes más íntimas se deslizó por sus piernas, el dragón solamente movió sus pies para dejarla a un lado, y Hades… tenía la boca abierta.

El dragón guardián en la espalda del joven se veía mas imponente que nunca, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, alguien le veía completo.

Todos los que conocían aquella majestuosa figura le veían hasta donde la armadura, o los pantalones, o lo que fuera que vistiera permitiera, y ahora, en la completa desnudes era posible apreciar la cola del dragón bajando por sus caderas, y dando una vuelta, pasando sobre sus glúteos y formando una última curva, terminando poco mas debajo de donde iniciaba la pierna derecha.

Shiryu se metió en el agua con toda la serenidad posible, descubriendo que la tina era mas profunda de lo que había pensado en un principio, además de tener una especie de escalón acolchonado, en el que Hades estaba sentado, y había mas que suficiente espacio para él.

El dragón meditó mientras el agua caliente relajaba su cuerpo.

Volteó discretamente a ver a Hades, y por su mente pasó la imagen de aquél ser que crecía en su cuerpo. ¿Cómo sería? Las facciones de el dios y el caballero combinadas en un solo ser.

No solo físicamente, su hijo tendría el carácter de aquél que tenía a un lado. Él solo conocía a Hades de unos cuantos minutos, lo conocía como el dios que asesinó a Seiya e intentó matar a Saori… punto. Además, lo poco que llevaba de hablar con él, no le daba buenas esperanzas, pero¿Por qué no arriesgarse?

Se concentró lo más posible en calmarse, en olvidar cada uno de los desagradables momentos que acababa de vivir. Inconscientemente llevó una mano a su vientre y lo acarició, intentando desaparecer la desagradable sensación que le había quedado después de que Hades lo apretara.

Una sonrisa cálida y llena de ternura surgió de sus labios, y sus ojos se clavaron en Hades, idiotizándole de inmediato.

- Háblame de ti.

Hades sonrió de una forma parecida.

Posiblemente había pasado una hora… o tal vez dos.

Hades estaba sentado en el sillón, vestido únicamente por una bata de baño negra, que de algún lugar había conseguido, mientras Shiryu descansaba acostado en el pecho del dios, jugando con sus cabellos, vestido de nuevo con su pijama de seda.

Si algo había aprendido en ese corto tiempo, era no hacer enfadar a Hades bajo ninguna manera, y menos cuando no tenía su cosmos para protegerse a él o a su hijo.

También estaba enterado de que, después de diez, o doce copas de vino, el tipo podía ser muy sociable, y eso si, le encantaba la compañía, cosa que demostraba sujetando a Shiryu con uno de sus brazos, haciendo presión firmemente, pero sin apretarle o lastimarle, solamente le soltaba para poder tomar la botella de vino que reposaba a su lado y volver a llenar su copa.

El joven dragón escuchaba la plática del medio ebrio dios, sonriendo a sus comentarios, y no cesando de mirar a su alrededor. Era cierto, estaba cómodo, y por ahora no corría ningún peligro, pero sabía perfectamente que eso no podía durar mucho.

- …y entonces, me acerqué a la señora de mi hermano, ya sabes, el jefe.

¿Zeus?

- El mismo… jeje, estaba totalmente ebrio, así que le tiré la copa en la túnica al dios de dioses y¡JAJAJAJAJA¡Y le eructé a Hera en pleno rostro!

Shiryu rió levemente imaginándose semejante escena. Pero sus ojos se desviaron, contrastando su tristeza con su risa.

Le había molestado mucho que el dios le lavara el cabello, y lo tratara como a su pareja, o algo parecido, pero él… no podía hacer nada.

Sintió la mano de Hades colocándose sobre su barbilla, y sus ojos se encontraron con los del dios.

El cuerpo de Shiryu se tensó. ¿Acaso planeaba besarle de nuevo¿Por qué rayos había deseo reflejado en sus pupilas azules? Si se atrevía a tocarle un solo cabello, estaba seguro de que lo mataría con sus propias manos, no importaba si ya estaba muerto.

- Tus ojos siguen siendo iguales a como eran antes… en la era mitológica.

Shiryu frunció el ceño.

- Tu… tus amigos, todos, existieron en aquella era, lo recuerdo perfectamente. A ti y a tus compañeros de bronce les pedí una y mil veces que se unieran a mi ejército, y jamás aceptaron. Hubo algunos que si lo hicieron, pero solo para proteger a su diosa desde el bando enemigo.

El dragón sonrió levemente, pues tenía una leve idea de "quienes" fueron aquellos guerreros.

- Y tú… tú y Pegaso fueron los que mas me interesaron. Pero Pegaso era demasiado leal a Athena, y tú… tu te casaste, con un caballero de la orden ateniense, y menos que nunca los abandonarías.

- … ¿Me casé?

- Si, yo estuve en la ceremonia, escondido, viendo como perdía a un increíble soldado para mi ejército.

Hades le dio un sorbo de vino a su copa.

- Y lo he visto de nuevo… sus ojos siguen mostrando ese amor por ti.

El dios acarició la mejilla del joven.

- Siempre me he preguntado si en esta vida, él volverá a desposarte.

Tras decirlo, el rostro de Hades se acercó mas al de Shiryu, pero este se apartó. Grave error.

¿POR QUÉ NO QUIERES QUE TE BESE?

- Por que no deseo tus besos.

Hades gruñó.

Shiryu se puso de pié tan pronto como pudo, mientras Hades se le acercaba. El joven cerró los ojos preocupado, había olvidado que Hades se enojaba con mucha facilidad.

La mano del dios cruzó el aire con una velocidad impresionante, y el dorso de su mano se estampó contra la mejilla de Shiryu, quien cayó hacia atrás con violencia.

Una gota de sudor helado bajó por la espalda del joven caballero.

No estaba asustado, estaba aterrado. El dios se acercaba a él con una mirada llena de odio, rencor y lujuria, y sus actos, tales como empezar a desabrocharse la bata que traía encima, no hacían más que aterrar al joven Dragón.

- Posiblemente, es mi obligación hacer los honores a tu embarazo. Después de todo¿Qué tiene de interesante embarazarse sin sexo?

¡No te me acerques!

Shiryu se puso de pié y retrocedió, pero el dios le regaló una macabra sonrisa.

- Ven acá.

Hades tomó por el cuello a Shiryu y lo arrojó sobre la cama, haciendo que el chico entrara en un estado de alerta aún mayor.

- Tu y yo nos vamos a…

¡NI LO SUEÑES!

Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza, Shiryu le tiró una patada al dios de la muerte, dándole justamente a su mandíbula, y tirándolo hacia atrás.

¡NI SIQUIERA TE ATREVAS A INTENTARLO!

- No eres nada sin tu cosmos…

El dios se lanzó contra Shiryu, evadiendo eficazmente sus patadas, mas no así sus puñetazos, los cuales dieron en el blanco golpeando el ojo derecho de Hades, quien se mostró aún mas enfurecido.

- Yo te enseñaré a respetar.

Haciendo uso de su propio peso, el dios controló las inquietas piernas del joven, mientras sostenía ambas muñecas del dragón con una sola de sus manos.

¿Sabes la razón por la que Zeus y Poseidón tuvieron tantas amantes?

- No lo se, ni me interesa¡Ahora suéltame!

¡Tranquilízate, maldición!... Fue por que eran excelentes amantes. Escúchame, he visto a nuestro hijo, y se que es un alma pura, que su esencia está casi intacta, pues tu deber fue morir cuando mi hijo llegó a tus entrañas, y que él te reviviera, corrompiendo así su alma, pero sabes, no sucedió.

- No soy tan estúpido como para dejarme vencer por ti.

- Lo se… pero sabes, si te corrompo, sucederá lo mismo con mi hijo.

Hades bajó su mano libre y comenzó a romper el pijama que aún cubría el cuerpo del Dragón.

- Escoge, dragoncito¿Quieres que te viole¿Quieres que desgarre tus entrañas mientras me doy placer? O prefieres que te tome con pasión, que te haga gritar con locura¡Que grites como una prostituta para mí!

Shiryu se continuó moviendo violentamente bajo el peso de Hades. El solo hecho de escucharle hacía que le dieran náuseas.

Y entonces, escuchó como se abría la puerta.

Dentro de él, estaba la viva esperanza de que fuera alguno de sus compañeros, que lo sacaran de ese lugar, y le salvaran, pero, la puerta estaba cerrada.

_¿Shiryu? Shiryu, despierta._

Alguien le llamaba. Miró en varias direcciones, restándole importancia a la presencia de Hades, o a lo que intentaba de hacerle.

Y una idea golpeó su mente. Sabía que estaba dormido, a través del sueño y el collar era que Hades podía estar con él en ese instante, lo que significaba que en el mundo real, por llamarle de alguna manera, alguien había entrado a la habitación.

_- Shiryu…_

Conocía esa voz, pero, no podía reconocerle, pero sabía que era conocida.

Un grito brotó de su garganta y cortó de tajo sus pensamientos, cuando los dientes del dios se enterraron en la piel de su cuello, haciendo que brotara su sangre.

- No sabes como me gustaría…estar presente cuando despiertes… para verte cubierto de sangre… no sabes como me gustaría…

Pero algo le sacó del dolor. Un beso. Suave y tierno. Al mismo tiempo que algo cálido y húmedo limpiaba la sangre que brotaba de la herida.

Shiryu dirigió su mirada hacia Hades. Él estaba demasiado ebrio, y concentrado en su tarea de continuar rasguñando y tocando lujuriosamente la piel desnuda del dragón.

Una luz blanca cegó por unos instantes a Shiryu, mientras un peso ajeno a Hades se recostaba sobre su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo, un cálido aliento rozó sus oídos.

_- No podrás despertar… lo se… pero estoy contigo, para cuidarte, y para hacerte saber que aunque no puedas evitar esto, yo estoy contigo._

_¿Quién eres?_

_- Te amo, Shiryu._

Y los labios de ambos se unieron.

Shiryu abrió los ojos con toda la sorpresa posible. Recordó tantas cosas de golpe. Su primer beso, hacía ya años, con la dulce Shunrei. Los besos violentos, que le acababa de dar Hades, y ahora… la calidez a través de un solo contacto.

Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente.

Y en su mente golpeó un recuerdo. No supo de donde venía, solo llegó.

Había un enorme salón, él, vestido en una túnica bronceada, adornado de brazaletes, anillos y collares de piedras preciosas. A su lado, alguien, a quien no pudo ver el rostro, solamente su sonrisa, y escuchó su voz.

_- Te amo, Dragón._

Y los labios de ambos se unieron, siendo exclamados por la propia Athena. La Athena original, nacida armada y adulta de la cabeza del dios Zeus.

Así como llegó, se fue, pero dejando algo en claro. "Esa" persona que estaba ahí, cuidándole, bajo la promesa de mantener su cordura intacta mientras durara la violación, era la misma persona que estaba enamorada de él.

El mismo caballero con el que se había casado en tiempos mitológicos. Ahí estaba…

Con una sincronización abrumadora, cada parte besada con violencia, fue besada por aquél desconocido, del cual Hades nunca se dio cuenta.

Las manos del dios desgarraron y arañaron la piel del dragón, haciendo sangrar las heridas, pero cada uno de esos cortes fue curado con infinito amor, e infinita ternura.

Shiryu podía sentir la diferencia entre la piel desnuda y fría de Hades, y la calidez que emanaba aquella persona. Los besos violentos, en contraste con la dulzura.

El dragón se mantuvo quieto, concentrado en su cuerpo, y alejado de su mente. Sintió cuando el dios le tomó por las caderas y lo levantó, y su cuerpo tembló, con miedo, con rabia, incapaz de defenderse en aquél mundo de sueños.

¿_Me permitirías tomarte?_

Shiryu se mordió los labios. Le dolía el cuerpo, pues tal parecía que golpearle y jalar de sus cabellos excitaba más a Hades, y ahora, su virginidad estaba a punto de irse de la mano de un desconocido.

El dragón aceptó con la cabeza, sabiendo que ese gesto llegaría hasta el mundo real. Pues prefería una y mil veces que alguien que le amaba como aquella persona lo tomara, a la locura y lujuria de Hades.

Y lo sintió, un golpe desgarrador que partió su mente en dos. Hades saltó una risotada, y acercó sus labios al oído de Shiryu, comenzando a decirle cuan estrecho y caliente era su interior, mejor que muchas mujeres, pero más frío que ellas.

Le hubiera gustado mucho taparse los oídos para no escucharle, para que su cuerpo dejara de convulsionarse a los embistes violentos del dios.

_- No lo escuches… tu no estás con él, tu estás conmigo._

Una sensación cálida y placentera recorrió su ser y sintió como su cuerpo se movía al mismo compás que el de su salvador.

Una sonrisa afloró en sus labios mientras algunas lágrimas de dolor descendían por sus mejillas. Si así era, así sería.

Sus brazos se estiraron y rodearon la espalda de Hades, al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a su amante. El dios sonrió malinterpretando las cosas.

- Así que te gusta, tal vez no debieron entregarte a mi hijo… no eres mas que una prostituta.

Shiryu sintió como el dolor de aquellas palabras taladraba su mente, pero igualmente, se consoló sabiendo que no era más que una mentira, una mentira enferma creada por Hades para romperlo.

Y no lo lograría.

Cuando despertara, cuando aquél sueño enfermo terminara. Sentiría el dolor de haber sido tomado por primera vez, pero no por violencia, ni por lujuria… sino por amor.

El solo echo de saber que alguien le amaba a tales extremos, hizo a Shiryu sonreír.


	9. Segundo mes

_Cap. 09_

_Segundo mes, el despertar de una pesadilla y el inicio de un sueño

* * *

_

Era temprano. Tal vez las ocho de la mañana, o quizás las nueve, en realidad era irrelevante. Los ojos del dragón se abrieron pesadamente y su boca se abrió para dejar escapar un largo bostezo, mientras su espalda se arqueaba dándole una apariencia felina.

Parpadeó un par de veces haciendo que sus ojos se ajustaran a la luz de la habitación, en tanto que sus ojos se apagaban gradualmente, al mismo ritmo en que se acostumbraban a la luz.

Su rostro mostraban melancolía, y sus facciones acrecentaban el sentimiento de tristeza que abundaba en aquella habitación.

Una lágrima solitaria bajó por sus mejillas, mientras movía cuidadosamente su cuerpo, saliendo de entre las cobijas y haciendo que sus pies descalzos entraran en contacto con el suelo.

_¡Shiryu, despierta!_

_- Dios mío, está herido._

_- Muévelo con cuidado._

_- Cuidado con los grilletes, están muy lastimadas sus muñecas, no lo queremos lastimar más._

Aquellas voces tan lejanas, y tan reales a la vez. Era como un sueño difícil de recordar.

_¡Seiya, está abriendo los ojos!_

_¿Shiryu? Amigo, despierta por favor._

Recordó su propia mirada fijándose en el caballero Pegaso, después en el cisne, y finalmente Andrómeda. Tal vez, una sonrisa se había dibujado en sus labios al verles… tal vez, lo que había surgido de sus labios no había sido más que un sollozo.

_- Vas a estar bien, amigo… vas a estar bien._

El dragón se puso de pié y comenzó a vestirse. Los mismos recuerdos que le agobiaban cada mañana, el mismo dolor a cada momento.

Era imposible que desde aquél momento, ya hubiera pasado un poco menos de un mes, cuando a él le parecía que había pasado el día anterior.

Recordó cada detalle que le habían dicho sus amigos, y el extraño dolor que había comenzado a carcomer sus entrañas de un momento a otro.

_- Tenemos que vestirlo con algo._

_- Ponle mis pantalones._

_- Pero Hyoga…_

_¡Rápido, no podemos sacarlo desnudo por el palacio!_

_¡Pero que es eso!_

Llevó una mano a su vientre, deseando saber que era lo que realmente había ocurrido. Según le habían dicho sus amigos, la piel de su vientre había comenzado a estirarse y encogerse violentamente, de forma que cualquiera que lo observara podría haber pensado que Shiryu era uno de los protagonistas de la película "Alien, el octavo pasajero", pero para sorpresa de todos, tras algunos largos y dolorosos momentos para Shiryu, todo movimiento había cesado.

Caminó por el pasillo sin muchas ganas. Había cosas que sus compañeros se negaban a decirle.

- Ya no podemos seguir ignorándonos.

- Pues parece que hacemos un trabajo excelente, burro alado.

Shiryu se pegó de inmediato a una pared, y escuchó atentamente la discusión que provenía de la cocina.

- No podemos seguir ocultándole lo que sabemos.

¿Y que le vamos a decir? "Adivina que Shiryu, mientras estabas inconsciente, alguien te violó, y por alguna extraña razón, y según nos contó Aiko, pudo haberte poseído el poder de Hera, por lo que quien te violó, es ahora en parte padre de tu hijo¿Qué te parece?"

Seiya estaba a punto de reclamarle enfadado a Ikki, cuando escucharon un golpe seco en el suelo. Todos se asomaron y encontraron a Shiryu, desmayado en el pasillo.

- Felicidades, lo mataste Ikki.

- Cállate pato ��.

Respondió el Fénix dándole un codazo al cisne, y después de ello, procedieron a cargarlo y llevarlo a su habitación.

Un rato más tarde, Shiryu despertó y enfocó varias veces sus ojos, encontrándose con sus compañeros.

- Díganme que no es cierto.

- Ehhh…

- Ay no, es cierto.

Susurró el dragón tapándose el rostro, mientras los chicos se miraban con aire preocupado.

¿Cómo pasó?

- No sabemos, verás… llevaron a una chica a la celda, estaba medio muerta la pobre.

Shiryu levantó de inmediato la cabeza y observó fijamente a Seiya.

¿La sacerdotisa?

¿La conociste?

- …muy poco, solo cuando intentó matarme.

- Oh.

Shiryu miró a sus compañeros uno por uno, y regresó su atención a Seiya.

¿Qué ocurrió después?

- Shiryu, no creo que…

- Por favor Seiya, me han tenido en suspenso por más de dos semanas, por favor… algún día tienen que decírmelo, y este momento es perfecto.

En ese instante, Shiryu sintió la mano de alguien tomando la suya, y al voltear su mirada, se encontró con Ikki.

- Mira lagartija… según me han dicho, esa chica se llamaba Aiko, y fue mandada de su pueblo para matar a la amenaza que tiene en su vientre al hijo del señor de la muerte.

Shiryu se estremeció ante tales palabras.

- Su segunda misión, en caso de que fallara en su propósito principal era encontrar a los poseedores de los collares maldecidos, ya que solo ellos tenían el poder para matarte.

Hyoga buscó entre su ropa y de inmediato sacó su collar, el cual pendía de su cuello con una roca blanca.

- Estos collares antes eran azules, pero Aiko los purificó con su último aliento de vida, permitiéndonos utilizar nuestro cosmos a voluntad, pero nadie más puede sentirnos.

Seiya y Shun mostraron respectivamente sus collares.

- Nosotros podemos quitarnos este collar si deseamos.

- Además de que podemos quitarte el tuyo, pero como el tuyo no fue purificado, pues, no te deja utilizar tu cosmos.

¿Y que hay de Ikki?

Todos voltearon a ver al susodicho. Shun sonrió y acercó una mano al cuello de su hermano, sacando un collar de piedra azul.

- Lo encontramos por casualidad, en una caja de madera.

- Ya veo… ¿Y como es eso de… de…

Shiryu bajó la mirada y se llevó una mano al vientre.

- Aiko nos lo dijo. Dijo que un tercer hombre llegaría a tu vida y participaría gracias a los poderes de Hera en tu embarazo.

- No le comprendimos… hasta que te encontramos.

- …¿Hasta que me encontraron?

Los chicos pasaron saliva, y miraron a Ikki, quien aún no soltaba a Shiryu, y parecía ser el más indicado para decirlo. El dragón comprender, ya que regresó su mirada hacia el Fénix.

- Cuando te encontraron… estabas desnudo, aún encadenado, pero desnudo, tenías marcas de besos, arañazos, y algunas mordidas.

Shiryu bajó la mirada. Esas marcas no eran de "esa" persona… eran de Hades.

- También encontraron… muestras "físicas" de que alguien estuvo contigo.

El color se le subió a las mejillas al joven, pues sabía que tipo de "evidencia física" habían encontrado sus compañeros, y esa… no era de Hades.

Casi sin poder evitarlo, Shiryu sintió que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus mejillas. Cuando le habían encontrado, él tenía en su mano una hoja de papel, la cual se había negado a soltar aún en su estado de semi inconciencia. Cerró sus ojos. Ese papel no le había traído más que dolor.

Cada palabra escrita en aquél papel, no le parecía mas que una línea de falsedad. Si tanto le amaba ese ser que le había tomado¿Por qué no lo había desencadenado¿Por qué no lo había esperado a que despertase¿Por qué simplemente le había dejado una carta y había desaparecido?... eso no era amor, y sin embargo, en su mente habían quedado esculpidas, tal vez para siempre cada una de esas palabras.

_"Se que no hago bien en irme… pero debo hacerlo. Te pido me perdones, y que recuerdes algo. No importa cuanto haya manchado Hades tu cuerpo… no importa… tu cuerpo, y tu alma aún son una joya preciosa limpia y pura… joya de la que me enamoré desde el primer momento en que te vi, solo que… me tarde en reconocer mi amor por ti._

_No me gusta ser cursi… no va conmigo… pero he pasado muchas noches en vela pensando en ti, y he escrito estas líneas detrás de esto, que escribí para ti hace ya casi dos años."_

Shiryu desvió disimuladamente su mirada hacia el cajón junto a su cama, donde guardaba aquella carta.

_"Amarte es vibrar con una canción_

_es escuchar el arrullo de un gorrión_

_es dormir en los pétalos de una flor_

_amarte es sufrir sin miedo al dolor._

_Amarte es entregarme al infierno_

_y morir contigo en mi pensamiento_

_amarte es verte en cada sueño_

_amarte es suplicar que tú seas mi dueño._

_Amarte no es gritarte un Te amo_

_amarte es pasear de tu mano_

_contar las estrellas una a una_

_y hacer con ellas una cuna._

_Amarte no es regalarte mis poesías_

_amarte es que tú seas quien me inspiras_

_amarte no es simplemente estar a tu lado_

_amarte es morir besando tus pasos._

_Amarte no es el éxtasis final_

_amarte es sumergirme en tu nidal_

_amarte no es darte un edén_

_amarte es saber que te hago bien._

_Amarte no es cortarte la libertad_

_amarte es dejarte volar en mi realidad_

_amarte no es darme cada noche en tu cama_

_amarte es entregarte toda mi alma._

_Amarte no es que beses mi cuerpo_

_amarte es hacerte llegar al cielo_

_amarte no es soñar lo imposible_

_es hacer que tu sueño se haga visible._

_Amarte no es querer parar el viento_

_amarte es volar con él sin lamentos_

_amarte no es protegerte de la lluvia_

_amarte es mojarnos bajo la lluvia_

_No es amarte sentir que me vislumbras_

_amarte es sentirte en mis penumbras_

_amarte no es besar cada noche tu frente_

_amarte es saber QUE TE AMARÉ HASTA LA MUERTE"_

Shiryu sentía que aquél poema le desgarraría el alma, pero ahora… cuando sabía hasta donde había llegado el abuso de Hades.

- Oigan, como que Ikki no quiere sultar a Shiryu ¿No?

- Iuuuu¡Estoy seguro de que a Ikky le gusta Shiryu!

¡Se quieren y no son novios, se quieren y no son novios!

Los gritos alegres de Hyoga y los aplausos de Seiya comenzaron a desquiciar al fénix, quien no tardó en brincar sobre Hyoga y comenzar a horcarlo al mas puro estilo Homero Simpson

¡PEQUEÑO GANSO DEL DEMONIO!

¡UAAAAJJJJ!

Ikki se colocó sobre Hyoga mientras lo ahorcaba y golpeaba su cabeza contra la cama, mientras Seiya comenzaba a reírse a carcajadas y Shun empezaba a ponerse en alerta.

Los ojos del moreno se desviaron hasta Shiryu, con comenzaba a reír levemente.

¡DALE HYOGA, NO TE DEJES, NO TE DEJES!

¡Seiya!

¿Qué Shun¡Yo le voy a Hyoga! DALE HYOGA, PÉGALE, PÉGALE!

El joven peliverde frunció el ceño, pero en el fondo pudo ver las intenciones de Seiya.

¡NO TE DEJES HERMANO, TU PUEDES!

¡DALE HYOGA, COMO A UNA PIÑATA!

¡Como que a una piñata?

¡Algún problema?

¡A mi no me grites!

¡Y por que no?

Los ojos de Shun se pusieron llorosos y emitió un leve sollozo, activando el censor de hermano sobre protector instalado en el cerebro de Ikki, quien levantó de inmediato la mirada y gruñó al observar a Seiya, quien pasó saliva.

- No es lo que parece.

¡TE VOY A MATAR, BURRO CON ALAS!

El grito de Ikki resonó por toda la casa, y lo mismo el de Seiya, quien salió corriendo a toda prisa, siendo seguido muy de cerca por Ikki, el cual lucía más amenazante que nunca. Shun se alarmó y corrió detrás de su hermano para que no matara al Pegaso, mientras Hyoga despertaba bastante aturdido del suelo y miraba en todas direcciones.

¿A dónde se fueron?

- Por allá.

Dijo Shiryu con una sonrisa señalando a la puerta.

- Gracias... ¡IKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Y allá va uno más a la carrera.

Shiryu les escuchó mientras gritaban y corrían por toda la casa, rompiendo un florero y volteando la mesa de la cocina.

Se puso de pié y sacó la carta del cajón. Sus pasos le llevaron hasta la ventana, la cual abrió y miró hacia el exterior, siendo recibido por un fuerte y cálido viento.

Sus manos rompieron la carta, y los diminutos pedazos volaron al viento completamente libres.

¿Por qué seguir triste? Cuando tenía a sus cuatro compañeros, quienes le ayudaban y le amaban con toda su alma.

¡IKKI, CÁLMATE, EN SERIO, NO LE HICE NADA A SHUN!

¡LO HICISTE LLORAR, BURRO ALADO, TE VOY A ARRANCAR LA CABEZA!

¡NO FUE ASÍ, HERMANO, ESPERA!

¡VEN ACÁ FENIX, QUE ME DEBES UNA GOLPIZA!

Shiryu mostró en ese instante la más hermosa de sus sonrisas y salió corriendo en dirección a la pelea. Si iban a vivir juntos y escondidos durante otros ocho meses, esos chicos iban a necesitar un buen mediador.

* * *

N/A¡Finalmente está este capítulo, hurra!

Bueno, pues primero que nada, feliz año nuevo a todos y feliz Navidad. Soy Lady Gloria, ya que Grayson anda de viaje por las fiestas, y este capítulo me tocó a mí. Ah, y otra cosa, el poema NO es mío (que mas quisiera ñ.ñU) lo saqupe de una página con postales románticas.

En eso, llega Lady Grayson con traje de baño verde limón, con una tela semi transparente amarrada en la cintura, lentes de sol y un sombrero de paja adornado con una cinta del mismo color del traje de baño, luciendo bastante bronceada.

_Lady Gloria_ – o.O?

_Lady Grayson_ ¡Mi amiga, me extrañaste!

_Lady Gloria_ ¿Te bronceaste?

_Lady Grayson_ ¡Claro!

_Lady Gloria_ – Pero… no me dijiste que te pasaste Navidad y año nuevo en un rancho, y que hacía demasiado frío?

_Lady Grayson_ – O.O?

El bronceado le desaparece de pies a cabeza a Lady Grayson, y una corriente de aire helado le pasa por entre las piernas.

_Lady Grayson_ ¡QUE FRÍOOOOOOOOO!

Y obviamente, la niña sale corriendo por que se está congelando el trasero, jeje. Ya de regreso, nuestra vacacionera compañera regresa vestida más decentemente.

_Lady Grayson_ ¿Y que tenemos?

_Lady Gloria_ – (mas feliz que nunca) ¡REVIEWS POR MONTONES!

Se escucha un bip, bip, bip. Grayson voltea y…

_Lady Grayson_ – WAAAAAAA!

Y un gigantesco mar de cartas le cae encima a la susodicha, después el camión se retira y nos deja solitas con nuestras cartas. Lady Grayson saca la cabeza de entre tanto letreriío.

_Lady Gloria_ – (viendo las cartas) De mi mamá… de mi tía… ¡Uy, de mi abuela, ella siempre manda dinero! (abre el sobre) bah, solo trae una tarjeta y cinco pesos.

_Lady Grayson_ – (arrebatándole los cinco pesos) ¡Matanga dijo la changa! (Sale corriendo a comprarse algo a la tienda)

_Lady Gloria_ – Bueno, mientras regresa, yo busco los reviews.

Lady Gloria se lanza entre las cartas y comienza a casar los sobres marcados como "review", y los acomoda junto a su máquina, en eso, regresa Lady Grayson, comiendo papitas y una soda.

_Lady Grayson_ ¿Y bien?

Lady Gloria le entrega los reviews a su compañera, quien empieza a chocarlos.

_Lady Grayson_ – Ok, hazte a un lado. (Lady Gloria se quita de la computadora y toma asiento Lady Grayson)

**Pandorak-chan** – Hola! Y bienvenida a los reviews. Pues esque ni en cuanta yo de que no se admitían reviews anónimos, hasta que me dijeron y pues allá voy a corregirlo. Por otro lado, que gusto que estés leyendo la historia, espero te haya gustado este capi, y en cuanto a Hades, te adelanto que va a volver a salir, pero para eso todavía falta mucho. ¡Besos, y gracias por el mensaje!

**Marcyesan** – Gracias por el mensaje, y la felicitación. Te aseguro que la actualización va a ser pronto, ya que el siguiente capítulo está casi listo.

**Luna- Word** – No te preocupes, hija mía, que te perdono. Pues si, "esa" persona con la que se casó hace mucho es la misma con la que está justo ahora, pero ¿Quién es? Todavía falta mucho para que eso se revele.

**Lupina Black** – Hola! Pues mira, Gloria ya está mejor, gracias por tus buenos deseos ñ.ñ. Por parte de la historia, como puedes ver, al dragoncito parece no interesarle mucho la identidad de su salvador, pero ya verás que eso cambiará con el tiempo.

**Kira-kon** ¡hey! Yo dije que se había casado con un caballero, pero nunca dije que fuera uno de oro… ¿O si? Bueno, el caso es que es un caballero¿Quién? Quien sabe. Es cierto, pobrecito Shiryu, le está yendo muy mal, pero pues que mas se le puede hacer, todo sucede por alguna razón, y esta vez la razón fue que "esa" persona también sea padre del niño, ya verás como las cosas se enredan.

**Anna li** ¡Vuela voto para Ikki! Gracias por tu mensaje, y sigue leyendo, que hay muchas sorpresas esperando para el dragoncito.

**Cedrica -** ¡Has sido agregada al msn! Gracias por tu mensaje, yo me reí bastante leyéndolo. Espero este capi te haya gustado y nos dejes próximamente mensaje.

**Dayram** ¡RAAAAMSIM! (Lady Gloria llega y golpea a Grayson y la quita de la compu) ¡HOLA! El dragoncito ya fue rescatado y empieza una nueva vida. (¿Por qué yo tengo que hablar entre paréntesis?) Para que no confundas a Ramsim (Ah, bueno. Muchas gracias por el mensaje!) Sip, esperamos este capi te haya gustado.

**Sagita Dan** – Gracias a ti nos dimos cuenta de lo de los reviews anónimos, mucha gente tiene algo que agradecerte. Nois alegra mucho que te guste la historia, y esperamos que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Muchas gracias por el mensaje.

**Megumi Gabbiani** ¡Destacemos juntas a Hades¿Quién es él? Ummm… no se ñ.ñU. eso se descubrirá dentro de un tiempo. Gracias por la felicitación, y damos gracias a que tienes razón, ya que mientras yo soy el cerebro (Lady Gloria ¡Eso no es cierto!) oh, cállate, que estoy ocupada. Decía, yo soy el cerebro creativo, y Gloria es la que me regula las ideas, a decir verdad, ella es la responsable de que no me pase de loca, o incoherente con todo esto. (Lady Gloria – Si, soy todo un amor) Oh, cállate, quieres? Esperamos que tú también hayas pasado una linda y blanca Navidad, además de un próspero año nuevo.

¡SALUDOS A TODOS, Y MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Lady Grayson y Lady Gloria


	10. Un tesoro para la casa de cáncer

_Cap. 10_

_Un tesoro para la casa de cáncer

* * *

_

Pasaban de las tres de la mañana. La luna brillaba en todo su esplendor sobre las doce casas. Las constelaciones regentes de los caballeros brillaban con mas intensidad de lo que estas acostumbraban.

En casa de cáncer, su guardián duerme profundamente, con un gigantesco río de saliva que empapa la almohada y una mano bajo la cama.

De repente abre los ojos y se levanta de golpe.

- PERO QUE DEMON…

Máscara comienza a mirar de a un lado al otro, y asomarse debajo de la cama, pero no hay nada.

- Oh rayos, debió ser una estúpida pesadilla.

Ya levantado, el caballero salió de su habitación y comenzó a caminar por su templo, desafortunadamente, iba tallándose los ojos intentando quitarse un poco el sueño… desafortunadamente, y gracias a esa acción, no se dio cuenta de que se acercaba a la entrada de su templo, su pié tocó de repente vacío y…

- WAAAAAAAAAA!

Vía aerolíneas "Trancazo hasta que quedes mas morado que una uva" Máscara emprendió un viaje de robotes, caídas y rodadas que lo llevó muuuuchos escalones mas abajo, y también, el tranquilo ambiente de la noche se llenó de palabras que ninguna persona decente debería repetir.

Mientras tanto, en Géminis, Kanon salía de la cocina con un vaso de leche en mano. Había escuchado un ruido extraño mientras se servía su leche, y ahora tenía que investigar.

Pero fue donde se congeló, pues una tétrica voz llegó a sus oídos, y en la salida de cu casa, había un extraño bulto tirado.

- A_ayyyy…_

Kanon congelado.

- _Ayyy…._

La figura empieza a levantarse. Kanon con piernas de chicle.

- _Me lleva el infierno…_

Kanon empieza a temblar y se le cae el vaso de leche, la figura levanta la mirada, y por alguna extraña razón, sus ojos brillan en medio de la oscuridad..

¿K-Kanon…?

Ahí si, el pobre segundo a la armadura de Géminis comenzó a temblar como gelatina, dio un paso atrás y el horror de que el monstruo en su casa supiera su nombre, era mas que espeluznante.

- Sa-sa…Sa…

(N/A: Lady Gloria – ¡ZA, ZA, ZA, YACU ZA, YACU ZA¡ZA, ZA, ZA, YACU ZA, YACU ZA¡MESA, MESA, MESA QUE MAS APLAUDA SI, MESA QUE MAS APLAUDA NO, MESA QUE MAS APLAUDA LE MANDO, LE MANDO, LE MANDO A LA NIÑA! (Jarrón directo a la cabeza de la autora por parte de Lady Grayson) Lady Gloria – X.X Lady Grayson – XD)

- SAGAAAAAA!

El menor de los gemelos salió corriendo como si le hubieran amarrado un cohete marca ac-me en la espalda, desafortunadamente, con semejante grito, Saga se paró de un solo salto escopeta en mano (no me pregunten de donde la sacó, o tal vez he leído demasiado "Disputas de oro" de Sadick-chan ñ.ñU) y salió de su cuarto, justo en el preciso instante en que Kanon iba a entrar, por lo que el resultado fue un choque de niveles catastróficos, que dejó a ambos gemelos totalmente K.O.

En la salida del templo, Máscara Mortal se puso de pié y renegó con la cabeza mientras daba la vuelta y se sobaba el trasero.

- Menudo par de imbéciles.

Se quejó el caballero mientras subía los primeros escalones rumbo a su propio templo, pero a medio camino se detuvo.

(Insertar toma desde los pies y subiendo por todo el cuerpo. No, no nos vamos a detener en la entrepierna, aunque ganas no nos faltan,seguimos nuestro camino hasta su rostro. Iniciar secuencia de viento moviendo de manera sexy su cabello. Acercamiento de la cámara y nos perdemos en sus ojos, pero aparecen muchos brillos y hay un corte de sus ojos a que ahora estamos viendo el nocturno cielo estrellado, con la imagen de las estrellas, se escucha la voz del caballero de cáncer)

- Pero… ¿De quién era el cosmos que me despertó?

Regresamos la imagen hacia Máscara mortal, el cual sacude la cabeza molesto y camina… desafortunadamente, no pisa bien el siguiente escalón y resbala…

¡WAAAAAAAAA, ME LLEVA LA QUE ME TRAJOOOOO!

Y bueno, dejemos a la Máscara rodante que continúes su viaje, y vayámonos a algún lugar secreto.

Eran las seis de la mañana cuando el joven dragón se despertó. Bostezó largamente y miró a su alrededor. La habitación estaba algo desordenada, lógico si Seiya había sido el último en irse a dormir, y hablando del moreno, este dormía de espaldas al dragón, roncando levemente y murmurando leves frases en sueños.

El dragón se levantó y se cambió rápidamente la pijama, dirigiéndose a la pequeña cocina que su casa provisional tenía.

- Buenos días, lagartija.

Shiryu observó bastante impresionado a la persona que se encontraba en la cocina. Tomando café y leyendo un viejo periódico. Una sonrisa burlona surgió en sus labios.

¿Te crees mucho por que tienes 18 años y ya te comportas como un hombre antes de irse a trabajar?

Ikki volteó a verle y levantó una ceja, sonriendo de la misma manera.

¿Y tú que me dices dragón? Con 16 y estás embarazado.

Shiryu le miró entre divertido y amenazante, apuntándole con un dedo a manera de advertencia.

¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano?

¿No debería preguntarte lo mismo, Ikki?

El Fénix sonrió y dejó lo que tenía en algún lugar seguro, en este caso, una silla, y se puso de pié, ofreciéndole su propio asiento al dragón.

- Dentro de unos meses no vas a levantarte tan temprano, y no creo que puedas seguir con tu rutina de "hermano mayor" que tienes con todos nosotros.

¿Nosotros?

- Me has dado unos cuantos consejos, pero no te acostumbres.

Shiryu rió por lo bajo. Era muy cierto, él era quien llevaba las riendas de la mansión Kido, y en su ausencia, las llevaba Ikki… claro, si es que estaba.

- Entonces debo entender que te estás entrenando para ser una buena ama de casa cuando yo no esté disponible.

- Mide tus palabras, lagartija.

Le advirtió el caballero mirándole fijamente, haciendo que un leve escalofrío recorriera la espalda del joven al no comprender del todo la profunda mirada de su compañero de batallas.

- Voy a prepararte el desayuno.

Shiryu aceptó con la cabeza mientras Ikki se ponía de espaldas a él. Observándole, el dragón sonrió.

- Gracias por hacer esto Ikki… eres un buen amigo.

Al estar de espaldas a él, Shiryu no pudo ver el gesto de dolor que sus palabras trajeron hacia Ikki.

* * *

En otro lugar, varias horas mas tarde, podemos ver a los caballeros desayunando el muy generoso desayuno que se encargó de preparar Aldebarán, quien observa orgulloso como los caballeros devoran su deliciosa comida.

- Ahora si te luciste, Aldebarán.

¡Pero, por que me dieron dos platos de cereal?

- Es solo uno, Kanon.

El chico de géminis observó bastante extrañado "sus platos" de cereal, y tomando la cuchara, intentó tomar del segundo, pero no lograba nada.

- Kanon, el plato de tu izquierda.

- Ah, gracias.

Saga suspiró por lo bajo. Si esa mirada doble de su hermano no se corregía pronto, iba a tener que llevarlo al oftalmólogo, y de regreso tal vez al psiquiatra, ya que el joven géminis aún insistía en que un monstruo había aparecido a la salida de géminis, comentario al que siempre se escuchaba la risilla burlona de Máscara Mortal.

¿Buenos días?

¿Hay alguien en casa?

Los dorados voltearon y se encontraron con las amazonas favoritas del Santuario, Shaina y Marín. Ambas amazonas entraron con pase elegante al comedor, y Aldebarán sonrió enormemente.

¿Quieren desayunar, muchachas?

- No gracias Alde.

- Pero que lindo de tu parte.

Para cualquiera que se pregunte¿Cómo rayos se le ocurre a Aldebarán invitar a las chicas a desayunar cuando tienen sus máscaras puestas? La respuesta es sencilla.

Shaina es, por descartación, la más fuerte de los guardias y caballeros no importantes de bronce, además de los nuevos aprendices para las armaduras de plata, y Marín es la segunda al mando. Por tanto, Athena, pensando en sus dos amazonas favoritas, (Shaina no tanto, pero bueno…) hizo para ellas un cambio, y son las únicas cuyas máscaras se cortan a la mitad, cubriendo de su nariz hacia arriba y los costados de sus mejillas, dejando la mitad de sus rostros expuestos, lo que les permite socializarse un poco mas con sus compañeros, como por ejemplo, para desayunar.

Marín se alejó un poco de Shaina y se paró detrás de Aioria, quien volteó hacia arriba y sonrió al encontrarse con "el rostro" de su novia, la cual, acarició su rmejilla y le regaló un beso al mas puro estilo Spiderman, causando algunos cuchicheos de sus compañeros.

Mu les observó fijamente. Esos dos siempre se daban leves muestras de cariño, pero dejaban un mensaje claro… se amaban.

Por un segundo, la mente de Mu se fue hacia el pasado. Athena se había ido a Grecia y dejado a sus caballeros de bronce obligatoriamente en la mansión Kido.

Cerró sus ojos, y casi pudo verlo de nuevo. Su propia resurrección gracias a Athena la llegada de los caballeros dorados al recinto de las amazonas. Aioria corriendo y abrazando a Marín, y Aldebarán dándole un abrazo de oso a Shaina, quien, junto con Marín le había ayudado y curado tras el ataque de los gemelos Bud y Syd.

Y después, ese recuerdo tan hermoso, todo el grupo llegando a la mansión Kido, buscando a los chicos, encontrando a Seiya y los demás en la sala. Hubo gritos de alegría y abrazos gigantescos, pero Shiryu no estaba por ningún lado. Les habían informado que estaba en su habitación, con Kiki.

Mu y Dokho habían subido las escaleras, abierto la puerta con cuidado, y ahí estaban… Shiryu sentado en el respaldo de la cama, con algunos almohadones en la espalda, con Kiki en sus brazos, ambos dormidos profundamente. El cabello negro entornando sus facciones, sus ojos cerrados y aquella leve mueca de tristeza adornándole.

¿Mu?

Una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos. El caballero volteó y se encontró con la fija mirada de Saga, quien tomó la mano pálida del lemuriano en la suya, y le apretó cariñosamente.

¿Estás bien?

- Si… solo pensaba.

¿En Shiryu?

Mu le observó algo extrañado, mientras la mirada de Saga se endurecía y le soltaba, el caballero de Aries no comprendió, por lo que optó a ponerse al corriente con lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Milo tenía una gigantesca marca de cachetada en la mejilla, y Shaina estaba repartiéndole de insultos de manera que parecía que la chica no necesitaba aire, ya que no se había detenido a cogerlo.

Los caballeros lucían divertidos, y Marín reposaba con ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de Aioria, quien lucía más que feliz por tener cerca de su amazona.

¿Hacen linda pareja, nosotros nos veríamos lindos así ¿No crees?

- Grrrrr.

Kiki rió mientras Mu le daba un suave empujón. A ese niño, definitivamente le encantaba hacer enojar a la alumna de Aldebarán, quien constantemente debía resguardarse a espaldas de su maestro para que el pequeño pelirrojo la dejara en paz.

En ese instante, Máscara Mortal se alcanzó el cereal, y sirvió en su enorme tazón, después tomó la miel y le puso a su cereal en grande cantidades, dándole un codazo a Afrodita, este le pasó el yogur, y finalmente, el caballero tomó la jarra de leche y se la vació en el cereal.

Algunos levantaron la ceja ante semejantes hábitos alimenticios, pero, cuando Máscara tomó la cuchara y se la llevó a la boca, esta desapareció inexplicablemente.

- Pero que dem…

- Umm¡Pero que sabroso, Mascarita!

El susodicho volteó y se encontró con Shaina, quien mantenía en una mano el plato con cereal y en la otra la cuchara, la cual lamía gustosamente. Camus tuvo que golpear a Milo para que dejase de babear.

Máscara por su parte gruñó por lo bajo. Una vez que una de "esas" dos se adueñaba de algo, era humanamente imposible quitárselo.

Sin más remedio, alcanzó los panes con abundante mantequilla que estaban en un platón casi al centro de la mesa. Tomó uno, le untó mermelada y se lo llevó a la boca.

- Oh que lindo¿Cómo sabes que me encanta esto?

Y tal como sucediera momentos antes, el pan desapareció, y esta vez, estaba en manos de Marín, quien estaba sentada en perfecto equilibrio en el respaldo de la silla, con las piernas cruzadas y muy cerca del rostro de Máscara Mortal. Afrodita gruñó.

El caballero de cáncer hizo un sonido de verdadera molestia, ya que no comprendía que rayos tenían en la cabeza ese par de mujeres para que lo estuvieran molestando.

Ya harto y con el desayuno frustrado, tomó algo del frutero. Shaka estiró la mano igualmente y parecía que ambos iban a tomar lo mismo, pero un gruñido amenazante hizo a Shaka desistir. Hasta él sabía que no era nada recomendable molestar al caballero de cáncer.

Con un racimo de uvas en las manos, Máscara comenzó a arrancarlas y prácticamente devorarlas. Le dolía el cuerpo entero, y lo único que había querido era desayunar en paz, pero el par de locas lo molestaba sin razón alguna y ahora…

¿Conoces a una chica llamada Aurora?

Los ojos de Máscara se abrieron como platos, las uvas se le atragantaron en la garganta, y se puso blanco como papel.

¡Se está ahogando!

Afrodita golpeó un par de veces la espalda de Máscara Mortal, mientras este intentaba en vano toser, hasta que finalmente, con una mano tapando a unos cuantos centímetros su boca, las uvas a medio masticar, y unas cuantas enteras salieron volando, chocaron con la mano del caballero y rebotaron, cayendo en el cereal de Afrodita.

¡KYYYYYYY, PERO QUE ASCO!

- Bah, cállate, mariquita.

Ya repuesto, ambas amazonas se miraron y sonrieron, esperando la respuesta del chico de cáncer. Máscara se limpió la boca con la manga de la camisa y dirigió su mirada hacia las amazonas, poniéndose de pié.

¿Podemos hablar afuera?

- Nada de afuera, hablamos aquí.

- Y hablamos ahora.

Máscara se cruzo de brazos y puso su mirada mas fría, (capaz de competir con la de Camus, y eso es demasiado) pero eso no intimidó a las amazonas.

¿Y bien¿Conoces a Aurora, si o no?

- Si, la conozco. ¿Por qué¿Vino a molestar, o que?

- De hecho, quien vino hoy como a eso de las tres de la mañana fue su hermana, Aida.

Los ojos de Máscara se volvieron casi rojos de repente y su cosmos se volvió altamente violento.

¡ESA PERRA DEL DEMONIO VINO AQUÍ¿QUÉ CARAJOS QUERÍA¡AH, YA SE, DE SEGURO VENIA A JODERME DE NUEVO CON QUE QUIERE QUE ME CASE CON SU HERMANA¡PUES SABEN QUE, DÍGANLE QUE SE VAYA MUCHO A LA CHIN... QUE SU HERMANA Y YO HICIMOS UN TRATO, Y YA BASTANTE HAGO MANDÁNDOLE TODO MI POBRE Y PINCHE SUELDO PARA QUE ALIMENTE AL CRÍO DEL QUE LA EMBARACÉ!

De repente y razonando sus propias palabras, Máscara se llevó las manos a la boca y se la cubrió, volteando a ver bastante sobre saltado a sus compañeros de la orden dorada.

Todos tenían el rostro totalmente desorbitado, con la boca levemente abierta y los ojos abiertos a su mayor expresión. El silencio que se hizo fue sepulcral, y solamente se escuchaban los dedos, o más bien, las uñas de Dokho, quien golpeaba la mesa de manera rítmica, esperando una explicación.

- Eh… yo… bueno, maestro, lo que pasó fue que…

Máscara comenzó a reducirse a su forma cada vez más chibi, hasta quedar como no más que una indefensa cosita que estaba a punto de ser aplastada.

- Vamos chicos, tranquilos.

Shaina se acercó y palmeó el hombro de Máscara Mortal-chibi.

- Se los explicaremos, hace cuatro años, antes de que llegaran los chicos de bronce a patear sus dorados traseros.

- (Todos los dorados) �� Ummmm.

- Aquí nuestro querido Mascarita tuvo un lindo y tierno romance en Italia.

- Romance que duró tres días, tiempo suficiente para que ellos tuvieran relaciones y después Máscara se fuera.

- Sin embargo, se enteró después de que Aurora estaba embarazada.

- Su familia no quería nada con Máscara Mortal, así que la quisieron obligar a abortar.

- La chica no lo hizo, y su familia la abandono.

Máscara Mortal gruñó por lo bajo. No le agradaba que le recordaran todos los desagradables hechos que habían sucedido con Aurora.

- Bueno ya, es suficiente… yo le les digo lo demás.

Ambas amazonas sonrieron y aceptaron con la cabeza.

- La única persona que no dejó a Aurora fue la estúpida de su hermana, Aida, quien me persiguió mucho tiempo intentando que me casara con su hermana, pero al final, Aurora y yo llegamos a un acuerdo, yo le mandaba dinero, y ella dejaba de molestarme. Claro que la muy estúpida no quería nada de mi, pero aún así, soy un caballero y no podía dejarla desamparada.

Tras relatar esa parte de la historia, Máscara se cruzó de brazos, dándole fin al asunto, después de todo¿A él que le podía importar una chica que no fue más que una aventura y un mocoso al que ni siquiera conocía y era producto de la misma?

¿Sabías que Aurora falleció la semana pasada?

Máscara sintió como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría y volteó a ver a las amazonas con los ojos desorbitados.

¿Qué?

- Hubo un accidente… y Aurora falleció.

El caballero de cáncer miró en todas direcciones bastante afectado. Aunque no lo reconociera, Aurora había sido una chica especial.

¿Y que quería Aida?

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el italiano mencionó el nombre de su "cuñada" sin exaltarse. Shaina suspiró, sabiendo que la noticia que había que darle a Máscara no iba a ser para nada sencilla.

- Aida tiene su propia vida, y es demasiado apretada, y ningún pariente desea hacerse cargo de tu "encarguito".

Máscara frunció el ceño y algunos caballeros detrás de él comenzaron a hablar entre ellos en voz baja, presintiendo lo que iba a ocurrir.

- Aida ya se fue… pero te dejó algo… algo que nació bajo el signo de Cáncer.

Marín se acercó un poco a la salida del comedor y se hincó, estirando sus brazos. Todos alcanzaron a vislumbrar una tierna sonrisa en sus labios.

- Ven aquí cariño… ven amor…

Nadie apareció.

- No tienes nada que temer, ven ac�, _preciosa…_

Y fue cuando apareció. Máscara sintió que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo. Era la primera vez que lo veía… o más bien, que _la _veía.

Era una preciosa nena de no más de tres años de edad. El cabello suelto, llegándole poco antes de los hombros. El mismo copete rebelde de su padre y el mismo tono de cabello, pero con la forma lisa de su madre. Su piel era clara, como la de Aurora, mientras sus ojos, aunque del mismo color que los de Máscara, guardaban la ternura y la inocencia, un brillo de alegría y una enorme hiperactividad se ocultaban detrás del temor de estar entre tantas personas desconocidas.

Avanzó a pasos vacilantes y estiró sus brazos hacia Marín, quien le abrazó con ternura. La nena vestía una blusita blanca de manga larga y cuello redondo, con un overol de mezclilla que tenía una bolsa sobre el pecho, y en este, una mariposa rosada bordada.

Los dorados abandonaron en ese preciso instante la mesa y observaron con inquietud a la pequeña. Shaina sonrió ante la ternura de la infante, mientras Máscara caía prácticamente de rodillas.

¿Cariño?

La nena volteó a ver a Shaina.

¿Recuerdas lo que conversamos con tía Aida?

La pequeña aceptó con la cabeza.

- Ese de ahí… es tu padre.

La pequeña volteó su mirada y observó al caballero. No era que le inspirara mucha confianza, y menos con los gestos asesinos que este se cargaba. Pero era una niña, demasiado pequeña para saber de esas cosas, por lo que se acercó a pasos cortos, hasta quedar frente a Máscara, quien no podía sacarle la mirada de encima.

- No la quiero.

¿QUÉ?

Tanto Marín, como Shaina y todos los presentes de la sala se espantaron al escuchar esa frase.

El caballero de cáncer se puso de pié violentamente, casi haciendo que su hija se fuera de espaldas, de no ser por que Kora alcanzó a detener a la pequeña.

- Hagan lo que quieran, entrénenla, conviértanla en amazona, llévensela a un orfanato, entréguensela a los buenos samaritanos que son los niños de bronce, no me interesa.

Las palabras del caballero fueron demasiado tajantes y frías, lo que hacía denotar que la cosa iba en serio.

¡PERO COMO PUEDES SER TAN INSENSIBLE?

El primero en atacar verbalmente fue Shura, pero no contaban con Dokho, quien recordó de golpe a su pequeño Shiryu, dormido, susurrando palabras de algún suceso lejano, antes de llegar a convertirse en huérfano, y que su subconsciente le revelara que sus padres no se habían interesado en él, abandonándolo a su suerte en la mitad de la calle.

¡TU NO ERES UN CABALLERO!

El golpe que Dokho le atestó en la mandíbula al caballero de cáncer fue suficiente para tumbarlo hasta el suelo, dejándolo prácticamente noqueado.

- No permitiré que…

Dokho se cayó de repente por dos razones, una, que los caballeros le detuvieron, y otra, que la pequeña niña se acercó a su caído padre y le observó fijamente, como si lo estudiara.

Su pequeña manita acarició las facciones duras del hombre, el cual poco a poco se relajó.

La nena sacó entonces de su bolsa en el pecho un pequeño artículo de oro, el cual, Máscara reconoció al instante.

Los ojos inocentes de la niña se posaron en el objeto, el cual era un collar, que al abrirse, tenía la fotografía de su madre a un lado, y su padre al otro.

Finalmente, la nena pareció comprender quién era realmente la persona que se incorporaba lentamente hasta sentarse sobre sus talones y mirarle fijamente.

- …¿Papi?...

El corazón de Máscara dio un vuelco y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos, al ver su propia imagen y la de la única mujer que había amado reflejados en el rostro inocente de una niña.

- E-eso creo…

Una sonrisa brotó de los labios de la niña, quien de inmediato abrazó a su padre, el cual se quedó de una pieza.

Todos sonrieron enormemente, Kiki abrazó disimuladamente a Kora.

- Así me voy a ver yo cuando tengamos nuestros primeros hijos¿No lo crees, cariño?

¡NO ME MOLESTES! (Insertar técnica de toda mujer animesca que se enoja, es decir, técnica del mazo gigante) GRRR… tal vez así aprendas.

Bufó la enojada jovencita mientras Kiki veía carneritos con alas pasar por sobre su cabeza.

En tanto, Máscara miraba idiotizado a su pequeña. Sin saber por que, acarició su cabello… tan suave como el de su madre.

¿Papi?

¿Qué?

¿Dónde está mam�?

El caballero de cáncer frunció notablemente el ceño y volteó a ver a sus compañeros.

- Eh, bueno… mamá…

Pasó saliva con mucha dificultad, pero la niña comenzó a desesperarse, y emitió algunos sonidos, alarma de que estaba a punto de llorar.

- Ay no, a mi no me vengas con llantos.

De inmediato se puso de pié mientras la pequeña empezaba a llorar a todo pulmón, haciendo que algunos de los presentes se taparan los oídos. Máscara tomó de los tirantes a su hija y la alejó lo más posible de si, dejándola colgando en el aire.

- Oh rayos, no me vengan con esto¿Qué los niños no tienen algún apagador, o de perdido control de volumen?

¡PERO QUE BRUTO ERES!

De un manotazo, Afrodita le arrebató a la pequeña al bruto de su padre, y la cargó con cariño.

- Eres un bruto¡Animal!

¡Devuélveme a mi hija, pescado con patas! (Le arrebata a la niña)

¡No la tratas así, imbécil! (le quita a la niña) ¡A los niños hay que tratarlos con delicadeza!

¡Y desde cuando eres tu el maldito sabiondo? (Le quita a la niña)

¡Por favor Máscara Mortal, no eres más idiota, por que no eres más viejo! (le quita a la niña)

- (Dokho ofendido) ¡OYE!

¡DEVUÉLVEME A MI HIJA! (Intenta agarrarla)

¡NO TE DOY NADA! (La levanta lo mas lejos que pueda del alcance de Máscara)

¡QUIERES QUE TE GOLPEE?

¡QUIERO VER QUE LO INTENTES! (descuida a la niña y Máscara la alcanza)

¡Ahora si es mía! (La coloca debajo de su brazo) Escúchame bien pescado andante, esta es MI hija¡Y tu no puedes saber mas de niños que yo!

¡IDIOTA, TENGO UNA FAMILIA GRANDE¡COMO RAYOS ES POSIBLE QUE NO SEPAS QUE TENGO CINCO HERMANAS MAYORES A MI Y CINCO MENORES?

- (Todos) O.O!

Insertar silencio sepulcral. El brazo de M.M. se afloja y se oye el golpe seco de la niña cayendo al suelo.

¡Bruto, animal!

Todos siguen en shock mientras Afrodita levanta a la pequeña. Saga se inclina hacia su hermano muy lentamente.

- Eso explicaría muchas cosas… ¿No?

Kanon asiente enérgicamente con la cabeza.

Mientras todos intentan salir del shock, Afrodita cargó en sus brazos a la pequeña, quien tenía sus ojitos cargados de lágrimas.

- Ya cariño… tranquila. Escucha, mami no está aquí. Ella se fue el cielo, a estar con muchas personas buenas. No volver�, pero siempre va a estar pendiente de ti¿Comprendes?

La niña observó fijamente a Afro. Obviamente, no había entendido absolutamente nada de lo que este le había dicho, pero había algo en el caballero que le tranquilizaba.

Con sus pequeñas manitas abrió una vez más el collar de oro y observó la imagen, después a Afro, y así repetidas veces, hasta que sonrió abiertamente y se prendió del cuello del caballero de Picis.

¡MAMI!

- (Todos) ¡MAMI?

- (Afro) O.O! MAMI?

¡Mira, lo conservé… tu dijiste!

Gritó la pequeña emocionada enseñándole orgullosa el collar. Afrodita le tomó en las manos y observó las fotografías, quedando prácticamente congelado

De un lado estaba Máscara, un par de años mas joven, el cambio no era mucho, y del otro, la joven Aurora. Una chica hermosa de piel pálida, ojos azules como el cielo y cabello lacio, mas largo que a sus hombros, de un tono turquesa, idéntico al de Afrodita, además de tener el mismo lunar, solo que en la mejilla opuesta.

Afrodita levantó poco a poco la mirada y observó fijamente al caballero de cáncer. Esque acaso… ¿Se había enamorado de Aurora por parecerse a él¿Le amaba de alguna manera¿O simplemente estaba haciendo conclusiones estúpidas y todo era mera coincidencia?

¿Mami?

- Ehh, ah… cariño¿Cómo te llamas?

La nena sonrió y abrió la boca para contestar, pero Máscara la arrebató rápidamente de los brazos de Afrodita.

¡Oye…!

- Mira niña, NADIE va a saber tu nombre, excepto yo¿Ok?

La niña parpadeó un par de veces no comprendiendo del todo, pero se acercó al oído de su padre y le susurró su nombre, haciendo que los ojos de Máscara de agrandaran.

- E-ese… es el nombre de mi madre…

La niña sonrió.

- Mi mamá dice que a las personas que traen personas grandes a este mundo hay que recordarlas dándoles sus nombres sus descendientes.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, ya que aquellas palabras demostraban que la pequeña estaba poseída de gran inteligencia… seguramente lo había sacado de su madre ñ.ñU

Máscara sonrió ampliamente, con una sonrisa de orgullo… una sonrisa de padre.

¿Muchachos?

Los presentes dirigieron toda su atención hacia Máscara, quien avanzó con paso firme hasta Dokho, y le ofreció a la niña.

- Maestro, le presento a la heredera de la armadura de Cáncer… _Lady of the darkness. (Dama de la oscuridad)._

Máscara sonrió levemente.

- O _Dy-chan_, como pienso decirle mientras sea pequeña.

Dokho recibió a la pequeña en brazos y sonrió.

- Bienvenida a la orden… Dy-chan.

La pequeña heredera de la casa de Cáncer sonrió y comenzó a brincar en brazos del patriarca, quien no cabía en si de gusto al tener a semejante chiquilla en sus brazos.

¡Bravo, otra aprendiz!

Celebró Kora aplaudiendo. Kiki se acercó y tocó la mano de Dy-chan, sonriendo divertido.

- Hola muñeca¿Sabes? Si Kora no me hace caso, cuando tu tengas 14¡Vas a tener un novio pelirrojo muy atractivo de 21 años!

¡QUE DIJISTE, DUENDE PELOS DE CERILLO?

El comentario no le hizo mucho bien a Máscara, quien empezó a perseguir al pequeño Kiki por todo el comedor, mientras Kora sentía que el color se le subía a las mejillas, agradeió su máscara y emitió un…

¡KYYYYYYY, ERES UN PERVERTIDO!

Y deteniendo la carrera de Kiki, el pequeño terminó estampado en el suelo, gracias a la técnica número uno de Kora… el mazo gigante ñ.ñU.

Todos reían observando a Kiki, con un mazo incrustado en la cabeza corriendo del muy enojado caballero de cáncer, y más atrás de él, Kora, bastante enfadada y con un segundo mazo aún mas grande que el anterior, siguiendo a los otros dos.

Dokho observó a la niña, quien se veía mas animada, como si viera en la persecución alguna especie de juego y ella quisiera participar.

¿Dy-chan?

La niña volteó.

- Vas a necesitar un buen hogar… todo mundo necesita uno, aún en las peores circunstancias, y la casa de tu padre no es…

De repente, Dokho se calló y miró fijamente al vacío. Fue como el golpe de un rayo directo en su cabeza.

¡SILEEEEENCIO!

Silencio sepulcral, Máscara se congela mientras está a punto de ahorcar a Kiki y Kora se queda congelada con un pié en el aire.

- Ya se donde está Shiryu y los demás.

* * *

N/A: HOLA! Apoco no estuvo bien lindo este capi?

Lady Gloria – Y fue todito mi idea ñ.ñ

Lady Grayson - �� No es cierto

Lady Gloria :P Ya se, ya se, fue idea tuya.

Lady Grayson – ñ.ñ A todos los que nos escribieron, próximamente el fic va a estar en el foro de Sadick-chan, y all�, vamos a incluir un par de fan arts que nuestra amiga Ramsim nos ha hecho el gigantesco favor de hacer.

Lady Gloria – y aquí está la contestación de los reviwis ñ.ñ.

**Lyrou** -Esperamos te haya gustado el capi, y cuídate mucho.

**Ramsim ¡**HOLA! Apoco no te encantó este capi? Fue echo con una sobredores de cariño, y mucho amor, jeje. El dragoncito está libre, si, pero las consecuencias van a traer MUCHOS estragos en el futuro.

**Kira-kon** – Para responder a tus preguntas, Shiryu será madre/padre, aunque aún estamos decidiendo como le va a llamar su hijo. Por otro lado, van a ser 3 padres. Shiryu, el que lo leva en su vientre, Hades, el padre "normal", y "XXXXX", que aportó sin querer su información genética, por decirlo de una forma, y el niño también es suyo. Por cierto, tus tonterías, síguelas poniendo, que nos encanta leerlas. ñ.ñ.

**Ale-chan** ¡QUE HUBOLE MUJER? Apoco no estuvo lindo el regalito? Espero te haya gustado el capi. Esa pelea se le ocurrió a Gloria, estaba muriéndome de a risa, ya que estábamos las dos en mi casa, y a la muy loca se le ocurrió casi todo, se trepó a la cama, imitó las voces de los caballeros (lo hizo bastante mal ñ.ñUUU) y luego se puso a pelearse sola como loquita ñ.ñU Esperamos verte pronto. ¡Besos!

**Luna-wood** – Pues mira que en este capi ya hemos revelado a alguien mas que anda tras los huesitos del dragón… aparte de nosotras, jajajaja. Ya leímos tu fic, y sinceramente nos encanta, espero que este capi te haya encantado igual a ti. Cuídate y muchos besos. ¡Y que hayas pasado feliz año!

**Anna-Li** – Hola ñ.ñ Gracias por el mensaje, y estamos muy contentas de que te guste la historia. Muchos besos, y cuídate mucho.

**Megumi Gabbiani** – ¿Qué onda? Saludos a tu y tu otro tu. Pues, ya ves que hay otra persona tras Shiryto, así que no te garantizo que haya sido Ikki, pero¿Y si lo fue¿Y si no lo fue? Jujuju. Espero te haya gustado el capi¡Amor y paz!

**Lupina Black** – Ehhhh, esque. Se nos olvidó poner que el poema no es nuestro. Pertenece a S H O S H A N, una página de postales románticas, que tampoco es nuestra U.U, así que puedes copiarlo con confianza. Sip, ocho meses, aunque no te garantizo que acaben vivos ñ.ñU

**Lady palas** ¡SUFRIMIENDO, BUA JA JA! Nah, no va a sufrir mucho, al menos no hasta el cuarto mes, cuando acabe en una… eh, mejor me callo ñ.ñU Esperamos hayas pasado un muy bonito año, y cuídate mucho.

**Alba-chan** – Pues… la declaración va a venir en el mes cuatro, así que te toca esperar, por que todavía estamos en el dos. Y sip, los chicos son hermanos, aunque no de sangre (en el anime) si lo son de alma. Aunque Ikki quiere ser mas que un hermano, jeje.

Y pues eso es todo, esperamos verlos pronto, y se cuidan mucho.

¡SALUDOS A EDE Y A RAMSIM!

Lady Grayson y Lady Gloria


	11. Un lugar para llamar hogar

_Cap. 11_

_Un lugar para llamar hogar

* * *

_

**Nota:**Por si alguien se preguntó… o simplemente no le interesaba donde rayos andaba Shunrei… aquí está la respuesta.

* * *

_Solos, juntos… los labios del caballero Pegaso recorriendo cada centímetro de su vientre plano. Subiendo… explorando… _

_No tardó en llegar a aquellas montañas gemelas coronadas de una punta rosada, la cual terminó en su boca, la otra entre sus dedos. Unas manos femeninas acariciaron su cabello, y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios cuando escuchó su nombre ser mencionado en labios de aquella que tantas sensaciones compartía a su lado._

_Una de sus manos bajó por su cuerpo, explorando lo previamente visitado y llegó hasta el más virginal secreto de su amante, acariciando, amando._

_Pronto ella estuvo lista, tan lista como él. Sus cuerpos se unieron con sumo cuidado, pues era la primera vez de ambos. _

_La barrera virginal de ella se rompió con un grito, mientras sus uñas se encajaban en la espalda de él. Largos momentos pasaron antes de que él iniciara un ritmo lento, lleno de pasión y ternura. Sus labios se acercaron y…_

¡WAAAAAAAA!

(Costalazo justo al suelo)

El caballero de Pegaso se incorporó de golpe y miró a su alrededor.

¡OH, RAYOS!

Se puso de pié y miró el reloj junto a la cama, faltaba media hora para que fueran las nueve.

- Sueño… ¡OTRA VEZ UN SUEÑOOO! T.T

¿Ya te levantaste, Seiya?

Vino la voz de Shiryu, desde el comedor, seguramente.

¡Si! Ayy… ¡Ya me levanté!... O mas bien, me caí ñ.ñU

Seiya se adelantó al comedor sobándose la espalda. Le desagradaba siempre despertar de esa manera, pero bueno, no era su culpa que se moviera por toda la cama abrazando la almohada cada vez que algo así le ocurría.

¿Te caíste de la cama otra vez, burro?

¿Qué te importa Ikki?

Todos voltearon a ver al Pegaso. Hyoga tiró una carcajada, Shiryu rió por lo bajo, Ikki levantó una ceja con cara de asco y Shun ladeó la cabeza con una expresión tierna de "No entiendo"

- Rayos burro alado.

Ikki tomó un sorbo de su tercer café de la mañana. (Mmm, creo que este niño es adicto a la cafeína)

- Haznos a todos un favor y no nos traigas a exhibir tu carpa de circo¿De acuerdo?

Hyoga soltó una nueva carcajada, mientras Shiryu comenzaba a contagiarse de la risa. Finalmente, a Seiya se le ocurrió voltear para abajo, y recordó un pequeño detalle. Se había dormido solo en sus boxers blancos y que le quedaban algo grande, y en efecto, la pobre prenda parecía ahora una carpa de circo, animales incluidos.

¡WAAAAAAA!

Seiya agarró de un manotazo el mandil que colgaba de un pequeño clavo y se cubrió, para después salir corriendo.

- Ese caballo con alas de cartón es un imbécil.

- Oh, déjalo Ikki… él no tiene la culpa de estar teniendo el mismo sueño todos los días.

Ikki gruñó y se encogió de hombros. Shiryu le observó unos segundos, como analizándole. El Fénix pudo sentir su mirada y los ojos de ambos se encontraron. Al sentirse descubierto, el dragón bajó rápidamente la mirada, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Si me disculpan… debo tomar un baño y salir un rato.

¿A dónde vas, Shiryu?

El dragón se detuvo y una dulce sonrisa abordó sus labios.

- Voy a visitar a Shunrei.

Y tras decirlo, se fue.

Shun y Hyoga voltearon a verse, con algo de pesar en sus miradas. El pequeño Andrómeda recordó cada detalle de lo ocurrido días atrás.

Ikki había salido, y Shiryu estaba algo deprimido. Aunque estaba recuperándose, tal parecía que aún tenía un peso demasiado grande encima, mismo que se acrecentaba cuando Ikki andaba cerca.

Por lo tanto, entre los tres caballeros sobrantes lo abordaron aquél día, y entre llantos y gritos, el dragón había descargado todas sus confusiones internas, revelándoles todo en cuanto a la violación de Hades, y la llegada del desconocido. Obviamente… el sospechoso número uno de Shiryu, era Ikki.

Unos minutos mas tarde, el dragón terminaba su relajante baño. Salió envuelto en una toalla y caminó por el pasillo que dirigía a su habitación. Pero antes de abrir la puerta, se sintió algo incómodo.

Volteó a su derecha, y ahí estaba… Ikki, pasando distraídamente comiendo una galleta, pero al verle, se había detenido y le miraba de forma algo… idiotizada.

No le dio más importancia y entró a su habitación. Se quitó la toalla y procedió a secarse el cabello.

Tenía que ser rápido, no quería hacer esperar a su linda y dulce Shunrei.

Sacó del closet uno de sus pantalones chinos y se lo puso rápidamente. Pasó casi corriendo frente al espejo, y de repente se detuvo.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y miró el espejo completo que tenía a su lado. Al estar vestido solo con la parte inferior de su ropa, su estómago estaba al descubierto.

Bajó un poco los pantalones, haciendo que le llegaran a la cadera y se contempló. Sus marcados músculos habían desaparecido casi por completo. Había sido un cambio tan lento que apenas y lo había notado.

De hecho, su estómago no era el único que había cambiado. Todo su cuerpo se veía un poco más… más frágil.

Se puso de lado y observó su reflejo detenidamente. Una sonrisa llena de calor, amor y ternura le inundó cuando recordó que tenía dos meses, y para el tercero, su vientre se vería como una diminuta y apenas notable ondita. Y por alguna razón, descubrió que se estaba muriendo por verse con un estómago gigante y una pancita bailarina.

En ese instante, la puerta se abrió, y entró Seiya, ya vestido mas decentemente, el cual le sonrió.

- No te muevas.

Shiryu frunció el ceño por la orden del Pegaso. En ese instante, entraron Hyoga, Shun e Ikki, este último parecía haber entrado a regañadientes.

Pero algo llamó la atención de Shiryu, y era la cámara fotográfica en manos de Shun.

- Ah no, eso si que no…

Pero no pudo decir más, cuando el flash se disparó, y los chicos obtuvieron la primera fotografía del embarazo de Shiryu.

¡Oh, vamos chicos!

El dragón intentó cubrirse, pero Seiya se lanzó sobre él y lo abrazó.

¡No seas amargado Shiryu!

- Si amigo, se te está pegando lo gruñón de Ikki.

Shiryu rió. Estuvieron entretenidos tomando fotografías a diestra y siniestra hasta que se acabaron la mitad del rollo, y fue cuando Shiryu decidió que había sido suficiente. Después de todo, debía ir a visitar a Shunrei.

El dragón salió del lugar que utilizaban como refugio y sonrió.

Frente a él se encontraba el bosque de bambú. Solo debía seguirlo en camino recto y llegaría hasta las faldas de la cascada de Rozan. Su hogar. El único lugar en el que se escondería y sería capaz de sentirse cómodo.

Pero no era ahí a donde iba. Caminó con pasos lentos, con un precioso ramo de flores que había cortado el día anterior en sus manos. Y fue entonces cuando la vio.

- Hola Shunrei.

Mientras tanto, en la humilde casa en que se había criado Shiryu. Los chicos se encontraban charlando y burlándose.

En eso, Hyoga, Shun y Seiya se congelaron.

¿Sienten eso?

Los chicos se miraron entre si.

¿Qué demonios pasa?

¡Es el cosmos de Mu!

¡Está aumentando demasiado rápido!

Ikki tomó bruscamente del brazo a Hyoga.

¡QUE DEMONIOS SUCEDE, PATO?

¡Son los caballeros dorados!

¿QUÉ? O.o!

Los chicos con collares purificados echaron a correr de inmediato, mientras Ikki les seguía algo confundido.

- El cosmos de Mu sigue aumentando.

- Su cosmos está trazando una trayectoria.

- Si, viene para acá.

- No… no es hacia acá… ¡Ay no, va a aparecer junto a Shiryu y Shunrei!

Ikki sintió un hueco al escuchar eso. Si los caballeros dorados encontraban al dragón, se lo llevarían de regreso al Santuario. Y realmente, no estaba entre sus planes regresar tan rápido, y menos si lo que iban a recibir era que volvieran a recluir al dragón.

Mientras tanto... en otro lugar.

- Ya se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vine, pero necesitaba de tu ayuda… esto de llevar un hijo es demasiado difícil a veces… yo… lo siento tanto Shunrei.

El dragón empezó a llorar en ese instante.

- Es mi culpa… por mi culpa, no debí haber estado lejos de ti, yo…

¡SHIRYU!

El dragón volteó y observó a todos sus compañeros corriendo.

¿Qué pasa?

¡YA VIENEN!

¿Qué?

¡NOS ENCONTRARON!

¡Tele transpórtate!

Tras decirlo, Seiya le sacó el collar a Shiryu, y su cosmos comenzó a despertar muy lentamente.

- Vamos, vamos…

- Aún no tengo suficiente cosmos.

¡YA VIENEN!

En ese instante, una esfera de colores apareció frente a los chicos y comenzó a tomar forma.

¡YA!

Shiryu explotó el poco cosmos que había acumulado de golpe y se envolvió en una luz blanca y verde, para después desaparecer en tan solo un segundo.

¡NO, ESPERA!

¡SHIRYU!

Dokho avanzó hasta el lugar donde había desaparecido su alumno junto con sus demás compañeros.

¡No es posible!

- Rayos, estábamos tan cerca.

Los caballeros dorados que habían viajado con Mu miraron a su alrededor, realmente decepcionados de no haber alcanzado a los chicos de bronce.

- Pero maestro¿Cómo supo que estarían aquí?

- Por Shunrei.

Los chicos fruncieron el ceño levemente y observaron a Dokho que caminaba con la mirada perdida hasta el lugar donde antes había estado Shiryu.

Sobre ellos, se levantaban las ramas de un precioso árbol de cerezos. Estaba rodeado por un camino de piedras y al frente, estaba una escultura tallada en una piedra blanca.

La escultura era un precioso dragón, estilizado y fino, mas que un macho debía ser una hembra. De largos bigotes y por ojos, dos preciosas gemas azules como el cielo.

En su base, se podía leer la inscripción. "Shunrei, amada hija y hermana"

Y aquél monumento, echo por la mano derecha del joven dragón… era la tumba de Shunrei.

Mu observó de reojo el monumento mientras Saga le sostenía en brazos. Tele transportar a seis personas en un lapso tan corto no era nada sencillo.

Dokho se inclinó ante la tumba y acarició las flores que su discípulo había colocado ahí.

- Shiryu me lo contó… mientras los chicos estaban en la batalla contra Apolo, y los demás dioses… unos hombres llegaron. Eran bandidos, asesinos… y estaban siendo amenazados por bandas de mayor poder. Ellos creyeron que pagando una fuerte suma de dinero, Shiryu les protegería… no es la primera vez que lo intentaban.

- Yo no sabía eso, maestro.

Dokho volteó a ver a Mu.

- Así fue… encontraron a Shunrei, la amenazaron… la mataron. Cuando Shiryu regresó, acompañado de Kiki, una mujer del pueblo le interceptó y le dio la noticia.

M.M. se miró despistadamente las manos.

- Eso explica por que el mocoso pelos de cerillo no quiso venir.

- Si…

Dokho acarició con dulzura la tierra.

- Ella murió dos días antes de que Shiryu regresara… Shiryu fue quien se encargó del entierro, la envolvió en telas de seda, la vistió con sus mejores vestidos, la peinó… y en su dedo colocó el anillo de compromiso que le iba a dar.

Dokho suspiró y se puso de pié.

- Los hemos vuelto a perder. Vayamos a mi casa, que Mu descanse, y después volveremos al Santuario.

Los caballeros aceptaron con la cabeza y siguieron a Dokho a su casa, preguntándose como era posible que los chicos de bronce desaparecieran en su totalidad su cosmos, lo suficiente como para que no los encontraran.

En algún otro lugar, totalmente desconocido…

¿Dónde estamos?

- No quiero adivinar.

Dijo en un susurro Ikki. Estaban en el techo de algún lugar desconocido, y frente a ellos se encontraba un cartel de un vaquero gigante de camisa amarilla, sombrero y paliacate rojo… por alguna razón, el vaquero gigante con una inmensa cantidad de foquitos se les hacía muuuuy conocido.

* * *

N/A´s¡HOLA¡A quien me adivine a donde llegaron, le regalo un beso!

_Lady Gloria_ ¿Un beso tuyo¡Guácala, mejor que se queden calladitos!

_Lady Grayson_ - �� Que insinúas?

_Lady Gloria_ – ñ.ñU Nada.

_Lady Grayson_ – Bueno, dejémonos de babosadas y vayamos a los reviwis.

**Ramsim **– Hola! Pues mira que para que Afro desempeñe bien su papel de mami, se las va a ver negras, por que Mascarita no se lo va a permitir así como así, pero ya veremos como pasa el tiempo.

**Lupina Black** – Pues, el secreto de quien rayos fue todavía va a estar guardado un largo tiempo, pero te puedo decir que Ikki va a hacer muchas cosas por Shiryu, las cuales le van a ganar puntos gigantescos en su corazón.

**Anna Li** – Jeje, las rodadas de Mascarita fueron un bono especial, y pobrecito Kanon, eso le pasa por andarse sirviendo leche a mitad de la noche, jeje. Pues si, Mu también va tras los huesitos de Shiryu, pero se las va a ver muy difícil, ya que él no es el candidato favorito del dragoncito.

**Kira Kon** ¡PERO QUE REVIEWSOTE! En lo que dices de Kanon, el pobrecito va a salir próximamente con lentes, pero no te preocupes, se va a ver lindo, y los dejará de usar pronto. Jajaja, pues la locura vaya que se va a armar en el Santuario con un Afrodita maternal, las tías Marín y Shaina y un Shiryu embarazado. El nombre del pequeño ya está escogido, y debo decirte que nos estuvimos matando duro para escogerlo, aunque eso de ponerle el nombre del padre lo utilizamos en "Es solo el principio" El instinto maternal le salió a Afro mas que nada por tanta hermana que tuvo, así que sabe cuidar niños, pero no has visto nada, ya que el niño de Picis le va a agarrar mucho mas cariño a la pequeña Dy-chan. Te agradezco tus comentarios para Sin el Permiso de Athena, y espero que te cuides mucho.

**Marcyesan** – Claro que te mandamos la dirección, solamente que espéranos tantito, por que no hemos podido empezar a publicar, debido a problemas técnicos. Otra forma que puedes hacer es meterte a algún buscador y pedirle que te busque el foro de Sadick-chan, y te aseguro que te lo encuentra.

**Luna-wood** ¡Corazoncito de pollo rostizado! Jajaja, pues ya ves que Ikki anda luchando por el dragoncito, pero todavía no sabe que va a tener acompañantes en la competencia, pero bueno, a ver como le va. En cuando a Kanon, el niño SI va a usar lentes, pero un poquito mas delante. Mascarita se va a meter en líos, ya que de padre, no tiene ni la pinta, pero eso va a cambiar¡Y de que forma! Cuando acabemos con mascarita, va a ser el mejor papi del mundo. A Kiki se lo van a poner de vuelta y media, pero el chiquillo se va a salir con la suya y seguirá molestando.

**Ale-chan** – Se ve algo raro Maski-chan de papi, no¡Y eso que todavía no ves nada! Afro va a desempeñar muy bien su papel de mami, aunque algo exagerado. No nos podíamos detener en la entrepierna por que hubiéramos mirado demasiado tiempo, y todas las chicas habrían empezado a babear y estropeado sus tecleados, de forma que acabarían sin poder enviarme mensajitos, jajajaja. Tu sensei hentai¡Va a andar totalmente desatado más delante! Ya lo verás…

**Alba-chan** – M.M. no tiene conexiones con el hijo de Shiryu. Posiblemente lo digas por que un cosmos lo despertó por la noche, pero ese fue el cosmos de su hija, que aunque es chiquita, es hija de un caballero dorado, y debe hacerse notar. En cuanto a estar enamorado de Afrodita, es algo que va a estar muy complicado, pero no te arruino la sorpresa.

**Elena **– Hey, es una niña chiquita, es linda, tierna y dulce, y necesita de su mami, obvio que confundió a Afrodita, pero eso no va a traer sino muchos problemas, jeje, gracias por tu mensaje!

_Lady Grayson_ – Y pues esos fueron todos los reviwis.

_Lady Gloria_ – Espero les haya gustado el capi, y nos vemos dentro de algún tiempo.

Lady Gloria y Lady Grayson


	12. Sobrevivir

_Cap. 12_

_Sobrevivir

* * *

_

Santuario

Habían pasado dos días desde la llegada de Di-chan, y las cosas parecían mejorar muy lentamente. Máscara y Afrodita estaban demasiado ocupados peleando como para ponerle algo de atención a la pobre niña, quien se pasaba el tiempo con las "tías" Marín y Shaina.

¡Te digo que tu casa se ve espantosa!

¡Y que con eso?

¡Tu hija no puede dormir en semejante cementerio!

¿Y quien dice que no?

¡Yo lo digo!

¡QUIEREN CALLARSE LOS DOS?

Ambos caballeros se callaron y cambiaron a su forma chibi mientras Dokho les observaba de manera asesina.

- ESCÚCHENME BIEN, PAR DE MEQUETREFES, ESTA CASA SE CAMBIA EN BENEFICIO DE LA PEQUEÑA DI-CHAN, ENTENDISTE, MÁSCARA?

- (Afro) ñ.ñ

¡Y TÚ, AMANERADO DE QUINTA!

- O.o!

- NO VAMOS A HACER LA ESTUPIDEZ QUE TU DICES SOBRE LLENAR LA CASA DE LISTONES ROSADOS!

- Pero…

- HE DICHO QUE NO, Y AHORA PÓNGANSE A TRABAJAR!

Con un último grito del patriarca, ambos chicos dejaron caer sus cabezas resignados, y se prepararon para empezar el trabajo, mientras Dokho se retiraba rumbo a la casa de géminis.

De repente, sonaron de algún lugar trompetas y redobles de tambores, anunciando como si fuera a empezar una carrera de caballos.

- Ay no.

¿Qué día es hoy?

¿Y YO QUE VOY A SABER, IDIOTA?

¡Donde rayos dejé el calendario!

Máscara salió corriendo a alguna esquina de su templo y sacó su calendario, el cual tenía el día exacto en el que estaban marcado en rojo.

- WAAAAAAAAAAA, ALERTA ROJA, ALERTA ROJA, ALERTA ROJA!

Máscara empieza a correr en su manera chibi por todo el templo y alrededor de Afrodita con el calendario en las manos y gritando como loco, haciendo que una gigantesca gota de sudor adornara la sien del picasiano.

¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE TE SUCEE, MÁSCARA TONTO?

Gritó ya totalmente desesperado el caballero con peinado de los ochentas mientras le arrancaba el calendario. Observó la fecha y sus ojos se relucieron a dos pequeñísimos puntitos.

¡WAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ahora no era uno, sino dos los chibis que corrían como locos por toda la casa de cáncer, hasta chocar el uno con el otro y abrazarse FUERTEMENTE mientras una avalancha de dorados se avecinaba de las casas más altas, tomándoles alguien de la ropa y arrastrándolos en el camino, mientras esos dos gritaban a todo pulmón.

¡YA LLEGÓ ATHENAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Y mientras los doraditos van a recibir a su MUY (��aja) adorada diosa, quien acaba de llegar de un viaje de negocios, cambiamos el escenario a un lugar no muy lejos de las doce casas, cerca del recinto de las amazonas, debajo de un árbol, para ser mas precisos.

Ahí encontramos a Cassios, vestido con la armadura que antes perteneciera a Docrates (no recuerdo el signo de esa armadura, pero era grande, roja y tenía una capa) quien observa totalmente idiotizado a su maestra, la reina de las cobras.

Ella y Marín se encontraban no lejos de ahí, jugando con la pequeña Dy-chan.

El caballero se mordió los labios al ver la sonrisa que adornaba los labios de la peliverde, y como esa sonrisa brillaba cuando tomaba a la pequeña en brazos, girándola por el aire y llenando el ambiente de su angelical risa, la cual se combinaba con la de la pequeña, y Marín, quien apenas y podía creer tanta ternura en le reina de las serpientes.

¿Señor Cassios?

El hombre volteó y se encontró con el joven Unicornio, quien se notaba algo nervioso al estar cerca de semejante monigote.

- La señorita Kido ya llegó, y, me encontré al señor Máscara Mortal, dice que manda traer a la niña.

Cassios frunció el ceño y volteó a ver a su maestra, momento que Jabu utilizó para salir corriendo.

El caballero suspiró, ya que le hubiera gustado observar mas tiempo a la mujer que amaba, pero empezó a avanzar hacia ella.

¿Señorita Shaina?

La joven volteó y observó a su antiguo alumno, y sonrió.

- Hola Cassios.

- E-el señor de cáncer pide a su hija.

- De acuerdo, ya vamos.

Marín se puso de pié y se sacudió un poco. Shaina le iba a imitar pero Cassios le ofreció su mano. La amazona parpadeó un par de veces y frunció el ceño.

- No necesito ayuda.

Y tras decirlo se puso de pié, comenzando a caminar con paso altivo y orgulloso, haciendo que Cassios se desanimara un poco.

- Que mala eres con él.

- El comienza a pensar que soy débil.

- Pero tú sabes que no lo eres.

- Si pero… pero… ¿Qué rayos ocurre allí?

En las doce casas, podemos ver a todos los dorados sirviendo de burros de carga con las cosas de su muy amada y sabía diosa (nótese el sarcasmo).

- Esta es tarea de los brutos de bronce.

- Es cierto, pero ahora me pregunto, como rayos les hacen ellos para cargar la misma cantidad de maletas si solo son cinco.

Continuando con sus cavilaciones, los dorados continuaban con su asenso y estaban saliendo de Virgo.

- Oigan¿No nos serviría en este instante que anduviera aquí Aldebarán?

- Claro que nos serviría, pero alguien tenía que quedarse a vigilar Rozan, en caso de que los chicos volvieran.

- (llorando a todo pulmón) ¡PERO CON EL SEÑOR ALDEBARÁN SE FUE MI LINDA KORA!

- U.U Cálmate Kiki.

En eso, Milo, que iba al frente sintió que se le caía algo y volteó al suelo, encontrándose con que había perdido una moneda.

- Oh, rayos.

Y agachándose como pudo, tomó la moneda, desafortunadamente, detrás venía Camus, cargado de maletas hasta el tope, y detrás Shaka, y detrás Dokho, y a un lado Aioria, y detrás Mu, y con él Kiki y… creo que se entiende la idea ñ.ñU

Y Camus, no se dio cuenta de Milo agachadote, por lo que tropezó, creando una impresionante reacción en cadena, creando una serie de gritos y maldiciones que hubieran dejado sonrojado a un marinero.

Finalmente, y a base de una gigantesca cantidad de golpes, los caballeros acabaron de nuevo un virgo, todos adoloridos y en una gigantesca maraña de brazos y piernas, que uno no sabía cuál era cuál.

- WAAAAAAAA

Todos voltearon y observaron a un horrorizado Afro, miraron en dirección que este señalaba y miraron que las maletas se habían abierto, y estaban todas despilfarradas por el templo de Virgo.

- (Todos los dorados) ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Y frente a ellos se encuentra una gigantesca variedad de camisones de seda, de encaje, semi transparentes, y de muchos tipos. Un látigo, varios juegos de esposas, una película porno casera y…

- T.T ¡HAN PROFANADO MI CASA CON PORQUERÍAS!

¡WAAAA, QUE ASCO, ATHENA NO FUE A UN VIAJE DE NEGOCIOS, FUE A… GUÁCATELAS!

¡ME PODRÍAN DECIR QUÉ ESTÁN HACIENDO CON MIS COSAS?

Todos voltean y ven a una muy, muy, y cuando digo "muy" es MUY enojada Athena.

- ñ.ñU No es lo que parece.

Y al igual que Kora, Athena tiene su arma secreta número uno, y es un golpe directo a la cabeza utilizando a Nike, creando un reverendo chichón que podría decirse que a todos los presentes les creció una segunda cabeza.

¡RECOJAN TODO Y LO QUIERO EN MI HABITACIÓN EN 10 MINUTOS!

- Pero…

¡AHORA, ENTIENDEN?

- (Todos a coro) Si, Athena.

La diosa se retiró muy enfadada mientras los dorados no encontraban si reír o llorar, ya que ellos ni locos tocaban todas las cochinadas de Athena, pero, si deseaban vivir (que no estaban muy seguros de desearlo con semejante diosa a cargo) tenían que recoger todo, así que lo hicieron.

Pero dejemos a estos pobres condenados mientras nos vamos a algún lugar de Estados Unidos, más precisamente, a Las Vegas, lugar donde fueron a parar los chicos de bronce desde hace dos días.

Ya es algo tarde, y los chicos están en sentados en una banqueta.

- Pero que fastidio.

- Tengo hambre ;.;

- Cállate Seiya.

El Fénix miró a un lado y observó fijamente a Shiryu.

Con la rápida huída de Rozan, no habían tenido tiempo de tomar nada, y lo único con lo que contaban era el dinero de la billetera de Ikki, el cual se agotaba rápidamente, de echo, no les quedaba prácticamente nada.

- Ya me cansé de este maldito lugar.

- Lo siento muchachos, es mi culpa que estemos aquí.

- Tu tranquilo Shiryu, no es tu culpa.

- Oh, claro que lo es… como no se controlar la tele transportación, los he llevado a cada lugar, que siempre acabamos mal.

- Tranquilo, vamos lagartija, no es tan malo.

¿Qué no¡Por favor Ikki¡Míranos, sin un lugar a donde ir, sin dinero, y en ningún lugar nos dan trabajo por no tener papeles!

El dragón bajó la mirada y se estremeció, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

- Tal vez deberíamos regresar al Santuario, yo…

Seiya abrazó en ese instante a su amigo.

- No te preocupes, saldremos de esta.

- Si Shiryu, tranquilízate.

El dragón observó a sus compañeros y sonrió a medias, mientras se volvía a hundir en sus pensamientos, y sus amigos discutían sobre sus distintas opciones para salir de esa situación.

En ese instante, algo captó la atención de Shiryu. Nunca lo había sentido, no de esa manera. Era algo que no podía controlar y que no podía satisfacer. Su mirada se clavó en una chica del otro lado de la calle y se sintió verdaderamente estúpido por no poder sacarle los ojos de encima. Casi sin darse cuenta se lamió los labios, y después se sintió avergonzado por ello.

No sabía cuanto tiempo pasó, y la joven se retiró del lugar cuando un muchacho llegó y tras al parecer muchas disculpas se la llevó consigo.

Y en ese instante, el objeto de sus deseos apareció frente a sus ojos.

- Aquí tienes, dragón.

Shiryu sintió que las mejillas se le ponían totalmente rojas y bajó la mirada, mientras Ikki sonreía. Sosteniendo aún en su mano el delicioso helado de chocolate, idéntico al que la joven del otro lado de la calle había estado comiendo minutos antes.

- Gracias.

Fue apenas un susurro y Shiryu tomó el helado. Nunca antes se había sentido tan feliz de tener ese alimento en sus manos, y tan solo de verlo, sentía que se le hacía agua la boca.

- Vamos, cómetelo, o te va a morder.

- Pero, no debiste gastar en esto… aquí las cosas son demasiado caras y…

- Shiryu.

Shun sonrió tiernamente.

- Es tu primer antojo, cómetelo tranquilo.

¡Dejen saco la cámara!

Hyoga rió por la ineptitud de Seiya, ya que en su huída de Rozan, el chico había alcanzado la cámara de un manotazo y después había salido corriendo… ahora agradecía que la hubiera tomado.

Ikki tomó la cámara y se hincó frente a Shiryu. Seiya le abrazó por detrás y Hyoga y Shun por los lados.

Shiryu sonrió y sostuvo feliz su helado, mientras algunas lágrimas de alegría brotaban de sus ojos. Y aquél momento fue inmortalizado en papel, dando fe de los lazos fraternos que unían a aquellos cinco chicos. Aún en las más duras circunstancias.

Pero para Ikki, aquello era más que un problema. La moneda japonesa era prácticamente nada en el lugar donde se encontraban, e inclusive, el helado que acababa de comprar le había salido ciertamente caro.

Con el poco dinero que tenían, había comido tres veces en esos dos días, y dentro de poco, su hermano y el chico al que amaba comenzaría a verse afectados por la mala vida que estaban llevando. Él, Hyoga y Seiya resistirían más, pero no le agradaba la idea de quedarse en la calle.

- Tenemos que encontrar un trabajo.

- Dinos algo que no sepamos.

Ikki se puso a hacer un par de cuentas mentales. El único lugar donde parecía que iban a aceptarlos era e un bar de mala muerte anunciando que adentro había mujeres desnudas, y eso no lo haría por nada del mundo.

Su mirada se dirigió a Shiryu, quien comía su helado con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando enteramente de su primer antojo.

De acuerdo, ese trabajo, no lo haría por _casi_ nada.

¿Cuánto dinero nos queda?

- Prácticamente nada¿Contento pato?

Hyoga gruñó por lo bajo y se puso de pié, acercándose con cuidado a Ikki, y procurando que los demás no les escucharan.

Shun desvió su mirada y observó a su hermano y a Hyoga. No era que platicaran mucho, pero cuando lo hacían, era por razones serias. Y más cuando Ikki le observó fijamente y los ojos de Hyoga temblaron. Algo realmente serio ocurría.

¿Shiryu?

El joven chino volteó y observó a Ikki con una sonrisa y una pequeña motita de chocolate, pero al encontrarse con la mirada seria del fénix, la sonrisa desapareció.

- Toma.

Dijo este mientras le entregaba un muy delgado fajo de billetes, lo último que les quedaba.

- Hay un hotel… bastante malo, por cierto, a unas calles de aquí.

¿El que dijiste que no nos metíamos por nada del mundo?

- Ese…

- Shiryu.

Esta vez fue Hyoga quien habló.

- Con ese dinero pueden quedarse un par de días en ese hotel, y debe alcanzar para algo de comida.

- Un momento.

Shun se puso de pié como resorte, mientras Seiya le seguía. Los ojos del peliverde temblaron con miedo.

¿Por qué estás diciéndole eso a Shiryu, hermano?

- …queremos que se queden ahí, nosotros iremos por ustedes.

El dragón se mordió los labios.

- Deberíamos estarte cuidando, y mira lo que estamos haciendo… quiero que cuides de Shun, y de Seiya.

- Sobre todo, de Seiya.

El moreno se sonrojó levemente.

- Lo haré, Ikki.

¡Pero Shiryu, pero hermano…

. Pero nada, Shun, escucha, vas a hacer todo lo que él te mande¿De acuerdo?

- Pero…

Sabiendo que no habría otra forma de clamarlo, el fénix abrazó a su pequeño Andrómeda.

- Te veo en dos días¿De acuerdo?

- Si, hermano…

Hyoga sonrió levemente y empezó a caminar, siendo seguido por el Fénix.

- Vámonos chicos, tenemos cosas que irnos al hotel.

- Pero….

- AHORA.

Shun se calló de inmediato y siguió a Shiryu, mientras Seiya observaba por donde se habían ido sus compañeros.

- Suerte, Ikki… ¡Hey, no me dejen atrás!

Y así, el grupo se dividió en dos, pero en tan solo dos días, volverían a reunirse.

* * *

N/A: Ujuju¡Pero que triste!

De todas formas, esperamos que le haya gustado al público presente, y muchos besos!


	13. La mano de un corazón noble

_Cap. 13_

_La mano de un corazón noble

* * *

_

Ya demasiado cansados, Máscara Mortal, Saga, Shaka y Mu terminaban de organizar los muchos muebles que la loca de su diosa, por lo que ahora solo debían ir a avisarle que ya estaba todo listo.

.-. Rayos, espero que no vaya a armar mucho alboroto cuando vea a Dy-chan.

.-. Cierto, por cierto Máscara¿mandaste llamar a tu niña?

.-. Claro que si, gemelo de segunda. Solo espero que aún no la hayan presentado, que si lo hicieron, se las verán conmigo.

Avanzaron a grandes pasos hasta el salón del patriarca, y lo que encontraron los dejó con más cara de estúpidos de las que usualmente tenían.

Afrodita estaba en medio del salón, con una mano en la cadera y la otra rascándose la cabeza.

Marín y Shaina, como guardianes oficiales de la niña, estaban esperando la aprobación de Athena, y Athena…

Estaba rodeando a Afro, haciendo muecas y guiños, soniditos de bebé y agitando juguetes frente a la pobre Dy-chan, la cual se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas con brazos y piernas a Afro.

.-. Aquí tiene, Athena, lo que me pidió.

Dijo el caballero de largos y altamente peinables cabellos rubios mientras le entregaba Nike a su diosa.

.-. Perfecto.

Athena metió como pudo a Nike entre Dy-chan y Afro, para después empezar a jalar, intentando separarlos.

.-. ¡No se despegan!

.-. (Saga, Kanon, Aioria, y Milo sentados en un sillón con palomitas y cervezas) ¡DURO, DURO, DURO, DURO!

La diosa siguió jalando hasta que se escuchó algo que tronó, y se encontró con que en la mano solamente tenía la mitad del báculo de Nike, la cual seguí atorada entre Afro y Dy-chan.

.-. T.T ¡SE ROMPIÓ NIKE! (voltea a ver a la banda de los cheleros) ¡Y ES POR SU CULPA!

Athena lanzó a Nike, o lo que quedaba de ella,y todos se hicieron a un lado… bueno, incluso Kanon, quien gracias a su vista doble, no pudo evitar el verdadero bastón, y acabó con un chichón marca Ac-me.

.-. Basta!

Máscara se acercó hasta Afrodita y le miró de mala manera. Extendió sus brazos y la pequeña Dy-chan saltó, abrazándose de su papi.

.-. Athena.

.-. T.T ¡Mi Nike!

.-. U.U Athena…

.-. T.T ¡Voy a ocupar pegamento súper resistente!

.-. ¡ATHENA!

.-. ¡QUE QUIERES?

.-. ¡VENGO A PRESENTARLE A MI HIJA, LADY OF DARKNESS, FUTURA DUEÑA DE LA ARMADURA DE CÁNCER!

.-. ¿Y PARA ESO ME MOLESTAS?

La diosa se puso de pié y tomó la mano de la niña, sacudiéndola repetidamente.

.-. BIENVENIDA LADY OF DARKNES. APRENDIS DE LA ARMADURA DE CANCER!

Y tras decirlo, la diosa se fue muy enfadada a sus habitaciones, a ver con que rayos pegaba su bastón.

.-. Rayos, y para eso tanto alboroto.

Y ya resuelto el asunto, Máscara se retiró muy enfadado, y caminó con su hija en brazos hasta donde iniciaban las escaleras rumbo a Picis.

.-. Escúchame bien, Dy-chan, vas a caminar todas estar escaleras, y te quedarás en casa del pescado por un par de día, comprendes.

La niña aceptó con la cabeza y Máscara empezó a bajar, a pasos lentos, dándole tiempo a su niña para que lo alcanzara.

Pero mientras eso ocurría en el Santuario, lejos de ahí las cosas no iban tan bien.

Ikki y Hyoga se encontraban recargados en alguna vieja pared, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

El día anterior habían dejado a los chicos solos, y ahora, cuando se suponía que debían tener al menos un poco de dinero, no tenían nada.

.-. Los vamos a decepcionar.

.-. Todavía tenemos tiempo.

Ikki movió la cabeza negativamente.

.-. No hemos conseguido nada, ni siquiera el imbécil que quería que le promocionáramos a sus tipas desnudas quiere darnos empleo ahora.

.-. Tenemos la otra opción.

El Fénix abrió un ojo y observó a su compañero.

.-. No pienso desnudarme, pato.

.-. ¿Tienes otra opción?

El moreno bufó enojado y miró hacia cualquier otra dirección.

.-. Pero solo serán unas pocas noches... por Shun.

.-. Prometido.

Y ya puestos de acuerdo, ambos comenzaron a caminar rumbo al único lugar donde parecían dispuestos a recibirles, con el trabajo de nudistas.

Caminaban en silencio, pensando en la difícil decisión que estaban tomando. Solamente faltaban un par de calles para llegar a dicho lugar, y los muchachos estaban bastante nerviosos, ya que no tenían idea de cómo rayos iban a sobrevivir en un medio así, y haciendo algo que no les agradaba ni en lo mas mínimo.

No muy lejos de ellos, un hombre de unos sesenta años o poco menos, de traje y corbata caminaba arreglando un par de cosas en su agenda, cuando un auto se detuvo bruscamente junto a él, y de este surgieron dos hombres armados con pistolas.

.-. ¡ADENTRO, VEJETE!

.-. Pero que…

.-. ¡CÁLLATE, IMBÉCIL, MÉTETE O TE VUELO LA CABEZA, IDIOTA!

El hombre dejó caer su agenda mientras ambos hombres le empujaban al interior del auto.

.-. ¡ARRANCA, ARRANCA!

Pero justo cuando las ruedas hicieron un ensordecedor ruido y el auto empezaba a avanzar, un golpe seco hizo que la parte trasera del auto se levantara, como si acabase de chocar.

.-. ¡PERO QUE RAYOS…

Hyoga sonrió mientras su puño quedaba perfectamente marcado en la parte delantera del auto en tanto que Ikki arrancó fácilmente la puerta, haciendo que los hombres en el interior se llevaran un susto de muerte.

.-. Aléjate de mi, fenómeno!

Gritó uno de los secuestradores totalmente aterrorizado y empezando a disparar, pero Ikki se movió tan rápido como la luz, esquivando las balas.

Fueron no más de un par minutos cuando aquellos hombres del automóvil yacían noqueados en el suelo.

.-. Oiga amigo¿Está bien?

El hombre aceptó apenas con la cabeza mientras aceptaba el brazo de Hyoga, quien le ayudó a salir del auto.

.-. Espero que no se haya lastimado cuando golpeé el auto.

.-. No, estoy bien…

En ese instante, muchas luces rojas y azules les iluminaron, mientras algunos policías aparecían, apuntando con sus armas y amenazando a ambos caballeros de bronce.

.-. Oh rayos.

.-. Te dije que debíamos dejar que se llevaran al viejo.

.-. No, yo te dije que no debíamos hacer tanto escándalo, de seguro alguien vio lo que le hicimos al carro y llamaron a la policía.

Pero el hombre, viendo que iban a arrestar a sus salvadores de inmediato se interpuso.

.-. ¡NO, ellos me salvaron!

Uno de ellos, reconoció de inmediato al hombre frente a ellos, y empezó a sudar.

.-. S-señor Frederic.

El hombre les miró de manera severa, e Ikki y Hyoga se miraron, intentando descifrar a que clase de importante persona acababan de salvar.

Pasaron por lo menos tres horas haciendo declaraciones y aburriéndose de lo lindo entre muchos policías que les veían con mala cara, les hicieron exámenes de drogas, ya que era imposible, según ellos, que una persona normal pudiera arrancar una puerta.

.-. Ya déjenlos en paz.

El distinguido hombre se acercó, sinceramente harto de que molestaran a sus salvadores.

.-. Si no hay nada mas por hacer, me gustaría retirarme… y a ustedes, jóvenes, me encantaría invitarles algo de comer.

Hyoga negó con la cabeza, lo mismo que Ikki, pero sus estómagos gruñeron en ese instante.

.-. A mi no me engañan, vengan conmigo, que conozco excelentes lugares.

Finalmente, ambos caballeros salieron siguiendo al hombre, ciertamente extrañados por el poder que este parecía tener sobre las demás personas.

Afuera les esperaba una imponente limusina, y ambos caballeros fueron recibidos con los máximos respetos, haciéndolos sentir ciertamente incómodos.

Una vez que el lujoso automóvil se puso en marcha, el hombre observó a los chicos con un gesto agradecido.

.-. Discúlpenme no presentarme correctamente, pero esos policías zoquetes no me han permitido acercarme a ustedes. Mi nombre es Frederic, y soy dueño de algunos de los mejores casinos que puedan encontrar a los al derredores. Es un gusto conocerlos.

Dijo el anciano mientras extendía su mano hacia Hyoga, el cual le saludó algo nervioso.

.-. Mi nombre es Hyoga… mucho gusto.

.-. Ruso¿Verdad?

.-. …por, parte de mi madre.

.-. Se te nota en tu acento. ¿Y tú eres?

.-. Ikki.

Respondió el Fénix con sequedad y cruzándose de brazos.

.-. ¿Algún apellido?

.-. N-no, simplemente Hyoga e Ikki, señor Frederic.

.-. Oh vamos, quítale el "Señor".

Hyoga sonrió levemente, tenía un buen presentimiento, pero aún así, tenía sus dudas.

Llegaron al lujoso restaurante, y aunque todos les miraban de mala manera por no estar vestidos adecuadamente, además de estar algo sudados y de aspecto descuidado, nadie dijo nada.

Charlaron durante varias horas, tiempo en que narraron al adinerado empresario lo que hacían en aquél lugar y como les habían corrido casi a patadas de algunos trabajos. Frederic tomó un largo sorbo de vino y miró a ambos jóvenes.

.-. Entonces me dicen que en total son cinco.

.-. Así es.

.-. Y uno de ellos es tu hermano, Ikki.

.-. Si.

Frederic meditó unos momentos, y finalmente sonrió.

.-. Estoy agradecido con ustedes, si no me hubieran salvado, mi familia estaría pasando grandes horrores. Mi esposa, mis hijos, y sobre todo mis pequeñas nietas, así que debo agradecerles de la mejor forma posible.

.-. ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

.-. Les estoy diciendo que les puedo dar trabajo en mi mejor casino, con un buen sueldo, a ustedes y a sus amigos.

.-. No tiene que hacer eso.

.-. Cállate Hyoga.

Le dijo el otro dándole un codazo.

.-. Les daría una habitación para que no tengan que hospedarse en un lugar de mala muerte, y créanme, que les pagaría lo suficiente como para que si uno de ustedes estuviera embarazado, podrían mantener a ese bebé hasta que cumpla diez años.

Ikki sonrió abiertamente, y Hyoga suspiró.

.-. Pero Señor Frederic¿No cree usted que son demasiadas atenciones hacia nosotros?

.-. (Codeándole las costillas) ¡Que te calles, pato!

El anciano sonrió.

.-. Se lo merecen muchachos, además, no es ninguna molestia. Es lo justo para los que me salvaron la vida.

.-. ¿Nos permite un segundo?

Preguntó Hyoga mientras tomaba a Ikki del brazo y salía corriendo hacia algún lugar del restaurante, hasta que finalmente encontró los baños y metió al Fénix ahí.

.-. ¡Pero que rayos te pasa, pato idiota?

.-. ¡Ikki, no podemos confiar en él!

.-. ¿Y desde cuando no?

.-. Ikki¿Qué tal si es narcotraficante¿O asesino? O…

.-. Mira pato ignorante, puede que lo sea, pero no veo ninguna otra opción, nos va a pagar bien, y tenemos que ayudar a Shiryu¿Recuerdas?

Hyoga se rascó la cabeza.

.-. Si, pero…

.-. No vuelvas a abrir ese pico¿Entendido pato? A menos que quieras el empleo de nudista.

El color se le subió a las mejillas al cisne, mientras negaba enérgicamente con la cabeza.

.-. Bien, entonces vamos.

Tras decirlo, el Fénix salió arrastrando esta vez a Hyoga, y tras mucho buscar, dieron con la mesa en la que antes estaban. El Fénix alargó la mano frente al hombre, el cual sonrió.

.-. Tenemos un trato, Frederic.

.-. Me alegra, Ikki.

Respondió él estrechando la mano del moreno, para después ponerse de pié y avanzar hacia la salida.

.-. Lo primero que haremos será ir por sus amigos, de ahí nos iremos a su futuro lugar de trabajo¿De acuerdo?

Los chicos aceptaron con la cabeza. Sin embargo, al llegar al pobre hotel en donde debían estar los chicos, se llevaron una sorpresa.

.-. ¡COMO QUE LOS CORRISTE, ANIMAL?

Gritó con furia Ikki mientras levantaba al recepcionista de la camisa.

.-. ¡Maldito delincuente, bájame!

.-. ¡No te bajo, POR QUE LOS CORRISTE?

.-. ¡Por que llegó una pareja con más dinero que ellos, y yo ya no tenía habitaciones!

.-. Así que los corriste¡Aunque ellos ya te habían pagado su estancia!

.-. Soy el dueño de este lugar, y puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana. Los corrí¿Y que? Les lancé libros mientras se largaban¿Y qué?

.-. Te voy a…

.-. No Ikki.

Hyoga detuvo el puño de su compañero.

.-. No vamos a ganar nada.

El guerrero de los hielos miró fijamente al hombre y le extendió su mano.

.-. De todos modos, gracias por habernos proporcionado información.

Ikki sintió que le hervía la sangre y estuvo a punto de estallar toda su ira, pero en ese instante, el gerente de aquél sucio lugar tomó la mano de Hyoga, manteniendo una sonrisa victoriosa, la cual desapareció mientras sus ojos reflejaban terror.

.-. ¡Suéltame, desgraciado, que me, arg!

Cayó al suelo con su mano aún entre las de Hyoga, mientras el Fénix rió de manera cruel.

.-. Hombres como tu, solo merecen castigo.

Y con esas palabras, los caballeros de fuego y hielo dejaron al hombre gimiendo de dolor, sujetando su brazo congelado, sabiendo que aquél brazo, jamás volvería a funcionar.

.-. ¿Y ahora que?

Preguntó Hyoga una vez que estuvieron afuera, Ikki se puso en actitud meditativa.

.-. Irían a un lugar seguro… ¿Pero donde pueden encontrar un lugar de ese tipo aquí?

De repente, el Fénix abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y sonrió, sabiendo la respuesta a lo que seguramente haría Shiryu.

No tenía tiempo de decir más palabras, así que se metió de un salto a la limusina y le dio instrucciones al chofer, el cual, sabiendo que las órdenes del anciano empresario era ayudar a esos jóvenes, arrancó en dirección a donde el Fénix le indicaba.

Avanzaron por espacio de no más de cinco minutos, el lugar no era muy lejos. Les detuvo un semáforo en rojo y los vieron.

Frederic sonrió al ver la escena… mientras ambos caballeros habían entrado al hotel, se había preguntado si sus atenciones no eran demasiadas, y acabaría enfrascado agradeciéndole a dos jóvenes violentos que no querían nada mas que dinero y poder, pero al verles con la esperanza de encontrar a sus compañeros, supo de inmediato que eran buenas personas, y mas con el cuadro que veía del otro lado de la calle.

Había una banca en la banqueta, una de las pocas en buen estado de todo aquél luminoso lugar, y en ella, se encontraban tres jóvenes.

En el extremo derecho, un joven de cabellos castaños, profundamente dormido con la cabeza ida hacia atrás. En el medio, un muchacho de apariencia algo delicada, de cabellos verdes, que dormía profundamente recargado en el pecho del tercero, un joven de largos cabellos negros el cual rodeaba con un brazo al pequeño, acariciando con las puntas de sus dedos el brazo del peliverde, tranquilizándolo, en tanto que en su otra mano sostenía un libro bastante viejo, seguramente alguno de los que les habían lanzado.

En aquél lugar habían pasado su primera noche en Las Vegas, ya que era un sitio iluminado y bastante concurrido, lo que les daba un cierto índice de seguridad.

Shiryu se mantenía en su lectura cuando observó la imponente limusina deteniéndose frente a ellos. Entrecerró los ojos y dejó su libro a un lado, esperando saber alguna razón.

El vidrio del techo se abrió en ese instante y se asomaron dos conocidos, recargándose en el techo.

.-. Buenas noches, joven.

.-. ¿Le damos un aventón?

Shiryu sonrió.

.-. Hola muchachos.

.-. ¿Apoco no nos lucimos? ñ.ñ.

El dragón rió ante las palabras de Hyoga y movió levemente a Shun, el cual despertó muy lentamente, tiempo que Ikki aprovechó para salir de la limusina.

.-. ¿Qué pasa Shiryu?

Preguntó el peliverde bostezando y mirando al dragón, el cual le regaló una sonrisa cálida y le guió con sus ojos para que mirara hacia su derecha, así lo hizo el pequeño y sus ojos se agrandaron con sorpresa.

.-. ¡HERMANO!

Y de un solo salto llegó a brazos de su muy querido hermano mayor, el cual le estrechó con mucha fuerza.

.-. Hey, Seiya…

El moreno enderezó la cabeza y miró a Shiryu.

.-. ¿Qué?

.-. Ya llegaron Hyoga e Ikki.

.-. Ah, que bueno.

Y tras decirlo, se volvió a quedar dormido. Hyoga movió su cabeza negativamente y rió por lo bajo.

.-. Vamos muchachos, ya súbanse, que no podemos estar aquí toda la noche.

Ikki le hizo señas a Shun para que entrara, y este le obedeció, mientras Shiryu se ponía de pié y le entregaba su libro al Fénix, para después inclinarse sobre Seiya y tomarle en brazos. El Pegaso de inmediato se acurrucó en el pecho del dragón, y Shiryu sonrió. Seiya era, sin duda, como un hermanito pequeño.

Entraron con cuidado de no golpear la cabeza del bello durmiente y se acomodaron en el asiento. En cuando Shiryu reparó en el anciano que les miraba, le tendió su mano.

.-. Buenas noches, señor… mi nombre es Shiryu, mucho gusto.

.-. El gusto es mío, muchacho. Yo soy Frederic.

Durante el camino, entre los tres recién llegados explicaron la situación, y lo que iban a hacer a futuro. Shiryu se sintió feliz por que tendrían cierta estabilidad, y sintió que sus ojos se humedecían.

.-. Yo-yo… muchas gracias.

Y sin poder remediarlo más, volteó su rostro hacia abajo y empezó a llorar en silencio, pero eso no le duró mucho, ya que empezó a llorar descontroladamente, a lo que Ikki tuvo que acercarse para consolarlo.

.-. Oye, cálmate…

.-. E-e-esque no puedo.

Ikki frunció el ceño mientras Shiryu continuaba llorando, esta vez aferrado firmemente al Fénix, el cual no sabía ni para donde hacerse con la actitud tan inesperada de su compañero.

En ese instante llegaban al gigantesco casino, y Frederic les invitó a acompañarle. Todos comenzaron a caminar detrás de él, incluso Seiya, el cual iba casi como zombi, de no ser por que Hyoga lo cuidaba de que no se desviara o se fuera a caer.

Mas atrás, Shiryu seguía llorando e iba firmemente agarrado de Ikki, el cual le abrazaba con ternura, sabiendo que todo era por culpa del embarazo.

Algunas personas les observaban, por lo tanto, Ikki empujó algo del cabello del dragón para que tapara su rostro, por lo que las personas que les miraban, al ver el Fénix consolándolo, pensaban que se trataba de alguna pareja, y algunos de ellos, los mas observadores, (pero no tanto) supusieron que era una mujer y su esposo, teniendo las complicaciones propias del embarazo.

Tomaron el ascensor y subieron hasta el doceavo piso, donde Frederic caminó y sacó una llave, mirando después a los muchachos detrás de él.

.-. Muchachos… bienvenidos a su nueva vida.

La puerta se abrió, y los chicos sonrieron. Definitivamente, la vida estaba mejorando mucho para ellos.

* * *

N/A: Hola!

Pues las cosas se ponen así, los chicos ya tienen alguien que los apoye, y esta persona es alguien que va a influir mucho en sus vidas.

En el próximo capítulo, los caballeritos estarán trabajando¡Y que trabajos se han conseguido! Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, y cuídense mucho.

Con el de que me sacaron la historia por contestar reviews, no los voy a contestar en este capi, pero en el siguiente voy a reanudar las contestaciones.

Lady Grayson y Lady Gloria


	14. Tercer mes

_Cap. 14_

_Tercer mes, recuerdos y realidades

* * *

_

_Hace dos semanas..._

_Era bastante temprano. El despertador sonó y de entre las cobijas se asomó la cabeza de Shun, quien aún con los ojos cerrados tanteó en el buró y dio con el despertador, el cual apagó de un solo manotazo._

_Bostezó largamente y miró a su alrededor, esbozando una sonrisa y arremolinándose entre las sábanas._

_No había sido un sueño. Un buen hombre les estaba dando la mano, y ahora, las cosas se volvían más sencillas._

_Se sentó en la cama y miró a Seiya, quien aún dormía a pierna suelta del otro lado de la habitación._

_- Ey, Seiya, despierta._

_Shun se acercó mientras se tallaba un par de veces los ojos. Según le había dicho su hermano, debían estar en la recepción a las nueve de la mañana, y eran las ocho y veinte._

_- Vamos, despierta._

_Pero el Pegaso no hizo caso, mejor se giró y continuó durmiendo._

_- Seiya, vamos..._

_- Mmmm, mi amor..._

_Y con esas palabras, Seiya abrazó firmemente a Shun, haciéndolo respingar del susto._

_- ¡No soy tu amor, oye despierta!_

_- ¿Uh?_

_El Pegaso abrió un ojo y observó al enojado Andrómeda, con los ojos entrecerrados y los cachetes inflados._

_- WAAAAAA!_

_Shun salió volando mientras el Pegaso miraba en todas direcciones francamente espantado._

_- ¿Dónde estamos¿QUÉ PASÓ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ SHIRYU¿ESTÁ BIEN?_

_- Seiya, Seiya, tranquilo._

_El pequeño Andrómeda sonrió desde el suelo. _

_- Levántate y deja que te explique todo._

_Treinta minutos más tarde, ambos caballeros iban llegando a la recepción del hotel-casino, y Shun continuaba explicándole a su despistado amigo los pormenores de su nuevo destino._

_- ¿Y donde están?_

_Preguntó Seiya cruzándose de brazos cerca del mostrador y mirando en distintas direcciones, Shun hizo lo mismo, y de repente se congeló._

_- Son... son... ¿Son ellos?_

_De una puerta escondida tras una cortina, surgieron cuatro personas. Una, el amable hombre que estaba ayudándoles, y con él, un joven rubio, alto, de ojos azules y pinta rusa. El cabello peinado hacia atrás en una larga coleta. Vestido con una camisa de manga larga color blanco y un chaleco rojo de líneas verticales negras, pantalón del mismo color que las líneas._

_A su lado, un joven de traje azul, el cabello absolutamente relamido hacia atrás con una pequeña cola en la base de la nuca, con lentes obscuros, un arma oculta entre sus ropas y un radio colgando de su cinturón con hebilla de herradura._

_Y finalmente, un muchacho de traje negro, el cabello largo y negro relamido hacia atrás, trenzado pulcramente y dejándolo caer por uno de sus hombros, con una arracada dorada en su oído izquierdo, la cual le daba mas personalidad._

_- Parece que vieron un fantasma, muchachos._

_- Pues... casi._

_Hyoga sonrió._

_- ¿Qué les parecen nuestros uniformes?_

_- Bastante interesante, muchachos._

_Shiryu sonrió y sus ojos se poblaron de un par de lágrimas, de inmediato, Ikki le pasó sus lentes oscuros, los cuales el dragón se apresuró a ponerse._

_- Desde que hablé con ellos tres, he tenido en claro cuales iban a ser sus cargos. He visto que el joven Shiryu puede dominar una gigantesca cantidad de idiomas, por lo que estará en la recepción, atendiendo a nuestros distinguidos huéspedes de todo el mundo._

_El dragón rió por lo bajo. Una de las ventajas de tener en su vientre al hijo de Hades, era que al hades, llegaban personas de todo el mundo, por no decir, de todo el universo, lo que le facilitaba conocer cualquier idioma que se le antojara._

_- Por otro lado, el joven Ikki, con su forma robusta y la personalidad, creo que será un excelente jefe de seguridad._

_- ¿IKKI JEFE DE SEGURIDAD? O.O!_

_- Algún problema con eso, burro alado ¬¬._

_- No, ninguno n.nU._

_El hombre sonrió al ver la amistad de los jóvenes._

_- Y por último..._

_Mientras el hombre hablaba del cargo como encargado de la ruleta, y oficial encubierto que iba a ser Hyoga, un par de señoritas vestidas muy atrevidamente pasaron por la recepción, quejándose de algún tema en especial._

_Shun escuchó el sonido de algo cayendo y volteó, encontrándose con una muy fina cadena de oro y plata con un dije de una pluma y no lejos, su dueña se alejaba sin siquiera haberse enterado de lo que acababa de ocurrir._

_- ¡Disculpe, señorita!_

_El pequeño peliverde avanzó algunos pasos hasta llegar con la joven, la cual le miró de mala manera._

_- Se le cayó esto._

_Al observar su pulsera, los ojos de la chica se agrandaron, en tanto que su compañera sonreía._

_- ¿Lo ves Michelle? Te dije que la pulsera te quedaba grande y se te podía resbalar en cualquier momento._

_- Tú cállate._

_La joven de cabellos castaño claro miró a Shun unos segundos, en tanto que el peliverde pestañeaba un par de veces, extrañado del escrutinio de la mujer._

_- ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_- Shun._

_- De acuerdo Shun, gracias por devolverme mi pulsera._

_- Fue un placer, señorita._

_Shun se retiró y regresó al lado de su hermano, en tanto que Michelle no le quitaba la mirada de encima._

_- Vamos amiga, deja de verlo, eres mucho mayor que él, y no creo que seas su tipo._

_- No, no es eso…_

_La joven rubia ladeó la cabeza al comportamiento de su compañera._

_- Me devolvió la pulsera… y sus ojos son tan… dulces._

_- Es cierto, es un niño muy lindo._

_- Y no se fijó para nada en nuestros escotes, o algo más…_

_- Como cualquiera de los hombres que tú y yo conocemos._

…_no son esos chicos los que salvaron al jefe y él les va a dar empleo?_

_- Si¿Por qué?_

_Michelle sonrió._

_- Tengo una idea para ese niño._

_Y fue con esa idea, que Shun de Andrómeda quedó como el encargado de las señoritas edecanes del casino, y su trabajo era ayudarles en todo lo que ellas necesitaran, desde traerles un vaso con agua, hasta darles un masaje o abrocharles sus muy entallados sostenes con miles de brillitos multicolor._

_El único que faltaba de una asignación era Seiya, y e ahí el problema._

_No podía estar en seguridad, era demasiado peligroso. No podía estar en recepción, era demasiado tonto… aunque tenía chispazos de inteligencia… a veces. No podía estar en los juegos del casino, por que la casa siempre perdería, entonces…_

_- Es un buen burro de carga._

_Acotó Ikki después de un tenso silencio haciendo que la cara de Seiya se pusiera roja de ira._

_- ¡A quien le llamaste burro?_

_- Y él siempre carga la mayor cantidad de maletas de Saori sin quejarse._

_- ¡Hyoga!_

_- Además de que no es un trabajo difícil._

_- ¡Tu también Shun?_

_El Pegaso dirigió una mirada suplicante hacia Shiryu, esperando que él no lo fuera a desgraciar con otra frasecita, y el dragón sonrió._

_- No es un trabajo difícil, Seiya, las propinas son buenas… y te mantendrías en contacto conmigo._

_Seiya levantó una ceja._

_Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, eso de trabajar en un lugar absolutamente desconocido, lejos de todo lo que él conocía era aterrador, y deseaba no despegarse de Shiryu… que mejor manera que esta._

_- De acuerdo._

_El acaudalado dueño del lugar rió satisfecho._

_- Pues bien muchacho, tu serás el botones._

_Seiya gimió por lo bajo mientras Hyoga e Ikki soltaban una leve risilla._

_Y de esa manera, los cinco jóvenes quedaron cada uno a cargo de un trabajo en aquél gigantesco lugar, y ocultos en el último lugar en que los dorados podrían buscarles._

Tiempo normal.

Eran algo más de las dos de la tarde. Shiryu disfrutaba de su día libre mientras veía una película la cual lo tenía totalmente llorando, con un pañuelo en la mano derecha y una gigantesca fuente de palomitas en la izquierda.

La pantalla mostró en ese instante el momento mas dramático de la película, y se escuchó al protagonista gritar "¡TORITO… TORITOOOOOO!" y en ese instante, tocaron a la puerta.

Shiryu se limpió de inmediato las lágrimas y se sonó la nariz, para después brincar del sillón y caminar por la estancia descalzo, después de todo, tenían alfombra.

.-. ¿Si diga?

Preguntó recargando una mano en la perilla.

.-. Servicio a la habitación.

El dragón rió y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con un sonriente compañero de trabajo.

.-. Hola Ray, pasa.

El rubio sonrió y entró con su carrito.

.-. ¿Están los chicos?

Shiryu negó con la cabeza mientras alcanzaba el control remoto y apagaba la televisión. Ray frunció notablemente el ceño mientras destapaba lo que llevaba en su carrito.

.-. ¿Entonces quién pidió tres malteadas de chocolate, un banana split, dos helados cubiertos de jarabe y nuez además de una copa de helado de vainilla y cerezas? Y…

El chico frunció notablemente el ceño chocando la orden y viendo la bandeja que contenía la misma.

.-. ¿Coctel de camarones cubierto con chocolate?

Shiryu sintió que se ponía totalmente rojo, y levantó débilmente la mano. Los ojos violetas de su amigo se abrieron de sobremanera, antes de que empezara a reír como loco.

.-. ¡Vaya amigo, en serio que tienes apetito! Pero ten cuidado, no te vayas a poner como mi papá, mira que tenía las mañas de atrancarse mil y un cosas, y está bastante llenito.

Ray empezó a servir los helados en la mesita de cristal frente al sillón, mientras veía de reojo al sonrojado dragón, y reparó en algo.

Usualmente, Shiryu traía su elegante traje, su cabello extremadamente trenzado y toda la pulcritud del universo, y en esta ocasión, vestía unos pants grises y una camisa blanca de manga corta, la cual remarcaba un poco su abultado abdomen.

Inocentemente, el chico se dejó caer a un lado del dragón, y le picó un par de veces el estómago.

.-. De hecho amigo, yo creo que te estás poniendo algo gordito.

Los ojos de Shiryu se hundieron de golpe, y un ligero sonido quejidito se escuchó.

.-. Ehh¿Shiryu?

.-. T.T…¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El dragón empezó a llorar como magdalena mientras abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas el cojín que estaba a su lado, mientras que Ray se quedó totalmente en shock.

.-. O-oye…

El rubio intentó tocar el hombro de Shiryu, pero este lo hizo a un lado de un manotazo.

.-. ¡No me toques¡BUAAAA!

Shiryu empezó a llorar más descontroladamente y a balbucear cosas sobre no ser comprendido, que no estaba gordo y que algo más, pero eso no se lo entendía.

Ray comenzó a asustarse enserio, y ya no hallaba como consolar a su amigo, hasta que de repente se le ocurrió una idea. Tomó uno de los helados y se lo plantó en la cara a Shiryu.

.-. Oye, si sigues llorando, no vas a poder comerte tus helados.

.-. ¿Helados?

Shiryu levantó la mirada de pronto y paró su llanto en seco, tomó el helado y empezó a comer.

Ray frunció el ceño mientras su amigo comía, y se recargó en la palma de su mano para observarlo. Tras un par de minutos, tres copas de helado ya estaban vacías.

El dragón finalmente levantó la mirada y vio a Ray, el cual le sonrió de manera nerviosa.

.-. ¿Pasa algo malo?

.-. Para nada, pero de no ser por que eres hombre, podría jurar que estás embarazado.

Shiryu sintió que el rubor se le subía a las mejillas, pero sonrió.

.-. Siento lo de hace rato, se que fue… extraño.

.-. Nah, no es problema.

.-. Por cierto¿No te irán a regañar por que ya tardaste mucho en regresar?

.-. No, para nada, yo entro a trabajar hasta dentro de una hora. Legué temprano para ver a Michelle, pero ella estaba ocupada, así que te estaban trayendo la comida y decidí detenerme contigo a platicar.

.-. Ah.

El dragón continuó con sus helados, mientras que Ray hizo un gesto de que algo le acababa de suceder.

.-. ¿En qué estoy sentado?

El chico de ojos verdes revisó debajo de él y se encontró con un librito azul, con portada de bordes dorados y un hueco cubierto por una mica de plástico, la cual dejaba ver una fotografía de la cascada de Rozan.

.-. Oh vaya, lo siento, creo que me senté sobre tu álbum.

.-. No hay problema.

Ray miró unos segundos el librito y rió.

.-. ¿Puedo?

El dragón aceptó con la cabeza, y el chico abrió el libro. Shiryu entre tanto sonrió para sus adentros. Ikki había pedido un permiso de dos días y se había ido, llevándose algo de dinero, y al regresar, había traído algunas pertenencias de los otros cuatro, entre ellas, su álbum de fotos. ¿Cómo le había echo para que no lo notara Aldebarán y la persona del cosmos desconocido? Solo el fénix lo sabía.

La primera fotografía era de todos los chicos que habían estado en la fundación Kido, subidos en una banca y saludando a la cámara.

.-. ¿Amigos de la escuela?

.-. Del orfanato, de hecho.

.-. Ah…

Ray continuó pasando páginas, y haciendo preguntas de todo, hasta que se topó con dos páginas, una frente a la otra, ante las cuales frunció el ceño.

.-. ¿Y estas fotos?

Shiryu las observó, y una sonrisa llena de amor inundó su rostro.

A la derecha, se encontraban él y Shura, el caballero de capricornio abrazándolo y él levemente ruborizado, ambos sonrientes.

A la izquierda, era una imagen bastante parecida, solamente que estaban sentados e iluminados por algunas velas, y las miradas algo más… profundas.

.-. Es tu… novio?

Shiryu volteó a ver a Ray algo escandalizado, pero su amigo le sonrió tranquilamente.

.-. No te preocupes, a mi no me vienen eso de que es mala la homosexualidad, y esas cosas, estoy bastante familiarizado, mi hermana menor tiene una novia, claro que a mi madre le dio el patatus.

Ray le guiñó el ojo, y Shiryu sonrió agradecido.

.-. Y bien¿Tu novio?

.-. …pudo haberlo sido, pero no fue así.

Los ojos del dragón denotaron tristeza unos segundos, y Ray prefirió darle vuelta a la página.

.-. ¡Hey, esta foto es buena!

Shiryu se asomó y vio una fotografía de él mismo sentado en la hierba con Kiki en brazos.

.-. ¿Tu sobrino?

.-. Algo así.

Respondió el con una sonrisa.

.-. ¿Cómo se llama?

.-. Kiki.

.-. Vaya nombre.

El rubio sacó la fotografía de su mica y observó detenidamente la imagen.

.-. ¿Hace cuanto la tomaste?

.-. Hace año y medio.

.-. Oh, vaya. Es bastante buena, y bastante melancólica¿Le había pasado algo al niño en ese tiempo?

Shiryu no respondió. En ese tiempo, era bastante reciente la muerte de Mu.

En ese instante, se abrió la puerta. Ambos jóvenes voltearon y se encontraron con Ikki. Ray empezó a temblar de inmediato.

Era bien conocido por todos el carácter del Fénix, y según le habían informado, había trabajado doble turno, por lo que su humor podía no ser muy bueno.

.-. K-Konichiwa… Ikki-san.

El Fénix miró de reojo a Ray y a su extremadamente malo japonés, y gruñó.

.-. Ikki, descansa, cuando prepare la comida te despierto, de acuerdo?

El moreno se cruzó de brazos y no respondió, solamente clavó su mirada en el rubio, el cual recogió su carrito rápidamente.

P.-. ues yo me retiro Shiryu, nos vemos luego, adiós.

Y en un decir Amén, el chico ya se había ido. Shiryu intentó hablarle, pero todo fue demasiado rápido.

La mirada del dragón se posó en el espacio vacío de su álbum, ya que en las prisas, Ray se había llevado la foto de él y Kiki.

.-. Te veo al rato.

.-. Descansa Ikki.

El Fénix siguió su camino hacia la habitación en tanto que Shiryu se recostaba y miraba las dos fotografías de él y Shura en su álbum.

Cerró sus ojos y abrazó su álbum, recordando cada instante. Recordando a Shura en la mansión, pidiéndole una cena en su templo, poniéndose nervioso, y alegando que debía disculparse por haber intentado matarlo.

Shiryu sonrió, y casi sintió de nuevo las manos de Shura en su cintura, ambos bailando en el salón donde está la estatua de Athena entregando a Excálibur, y la voz de Shura en su oído, cantándole…

_Me gustan tus manos, me gusta tu boca…_

Shiryu emitió un débil suspiro, sintiendo una vez cosquillas por los labios de Shura rozando su oído.

_Me aloca… me aloca el roce de tu piel, tu presente tu ayer... me gusta_

Había sido entonces cuando el español había acariciado su espalda y hecho que se erizara su piel.

_Me gusta todo… todo me gusta… de ti._

Shiryu se mordió los labios al recordar todo aquello, iluminados por las velas, comunicándose con sus manos.

El dragón suspiró y se enfadó consigo mismo por no conocer completamente la canción, pero no era su culpa, después de todo, era Shura el que se había callado y había empezado a besar su cuello, lo había cargado y llevado a su habitación.

Una lágrima se formó en los ojos de Shiryu y se escapó de ellos, recorriendo sus mejillas.

_- L-lo siento Shiryu, no debí hacer eso._

_- Pero Shura… está bien, yo… yo deseo._

_- Lo siento, no puedo._

_Y sin decir más, el caballero de capricornio había salido de la habitación, y del templo. En ese instante, Shiryu se sintió rechazado, y herido. Se puso de pié, acomodó su camisa, la cual solamente estaba desabrochada y salió del templo con una dirección distinta a la de Shura, y se perdió en la noche, llorando._

Shiryu se sentía cansado, y mas después de comer todos esos helados. Finalmente, y con aquellos tristes recuerdos en mente, cayó dormido.

En otro lugar, nos encontramos con los caballeros de oro, los cuales se encuentran entrenando.

.-. Ya basta de ponerte ese estúpido protector de maquillaje!

.-. ¿Y pretendes que se me corra MI maquillaje de tanto sudar¡Estás loco!

Saga rodó los ojos y se alejó del picasiano, acercándose a su hermano, el cual le sonrió.

.-. Nunca lo entendí a ese loco.

.-. Y yo nuca te entendí a ti.

En ese instante, todos vieron llegar al caballero faltante, Máscara venía con su pequeña nena a un lado, la cual bajaba los escalones de Aries.

.-. ¿No crees que se pueda caer la niña?

.-. Unos cuantos raspones no le harán daño.

Todos negaron con la cabeza, Máscara nunca entendería.

.-. Bueno, par de locas, aquí tienen a la niña, yo voy a entrenar con el leoncito.

Marín gruñó por lo bajo, en tanto que Shaina estiraba su mano para tomar a la pequeña niña.

.-. Deberías entrenarla tú.

.-. Yo no se entrenar mocosos tan pequeños, y no me interesa hacerlo, así que es tu trabajo, T-I-A.

.-. Uno de estos días… uno de estos días…

Los caballeros no le dieron importancia al asunto y se juntaron por parejas, peleando unos contra otros y perfeccionando sus técnicas, en tanto que las amazonas se encargaban de la pequeña.

.-. Oye Shaina, bonito anillo.

La reina de las serpientes miró su mano y sonrió.

.-. ¿Quién te lo regaló?

.-. No lo se.

.-. ¿Cómo?

Shaina sonrió mientras acariciaba la pequeña joya.

.-. Uno de los guardias dijo que lo trajo un mensajero, en una cajita de terciopelo con una nota anónima.

.-. ¡Tienes un admirador secreto?.

.-. ¡SHHH, CÁLLATE!

La peliverde negó con la cabeza divertida.

.-. Si, tengo un admirador secreto¿Contenta?

Marín sonrió.

.-. Bueno pequeña, vamos a jugar un juego, nosotras corremos, y tus nos atrapas.

La pequeña Dy-chan empezó a aplaudir emocionada, después de todo, a ella le encantaba jugar. Aunque en realidad, era un entrenamiento, pero por ser tan pequeña, tenían que encontrar una forma de que no se lastimara demás.

Máscara la miraba de vez en cuando, verificando que su pequeña estuviera bien, la observó correr y caerse un par de veces, pero siempre se levantaba, se sacudía las rodillas y seguía corriendo. Como padre, no podía dejar de sentirse orgulloso de tener una niña tan fuerte.

Y ahora, tras largo rato de estar jugando, Marín hacía abdominales y Shaina estiramientos, mientras Dy-chan "sostenía" las piernas de la pelirroja.

De repente, Shaina se enderezó y miró a mi compañera.

.-. ¡Se me ocurre una idea! Párate, rápido, anda, párate.

Marín obedeció y Dy-chan se quedó sentada en el piso, mirando a ambas mujeres.

La reina de las cobras empezó a explicar su nueva idea de defensa y ataque, moviendo su cuerpo en cámara lenta y diciéndole a Marín como bloquear y recibir, y muy pronto, ambas estaban demasiado concentradas como para ponerle atención a la niña, quien empezaba a aburrirse de solo mirarlas.

Del otro lado, Máscara peleaba contra Saga, lo cual hacía que se las viera muy negras, ya que el caballero de géminis no era un rival fácil, y empezaba a perder terreno.

Igualmente Afrodita, quien estaba peleando contra Milo, el cual no cesaba de molestarle y decirle que si se pusiera una falda, seguramente lo invitaría a una cita, haciendo que el caballero de Picis perdiera la concentración, y también la batalla.

Nadie le ponía atención a la niña, todos estaban demasiado concentrados en sus asuntos, y la pequeña se aburría más y más.

Y de repente, sus ojitos captaron algo bastante interesante, no muy lejos de ella.

Se puso de pié y caminó, pasando inadvertida, pero entonces, esa cosa que le interesaba se escondió debajo de una enorme piedra, a lo que la niña hizo un leve puchero. Se agachó y metió su mano en la pequeña cueva que formaba la piedra con el piso, pero no alcanzaba.

Se estiró todo lo que pudo y lo rozó, pero esa cosa se hizo a un lado.

En ese instante, Máscara echó su usual mirada a ver que tanto hacía la mocosa, y no la vio. Miró hacia algunos lados, y no estaba, y después, Saga le dio tremendo puñetazo que lo mandó a volar bastante lejos de ahí.

.-. ¡PEDAZO DE ANIMAL!

Máscara se enderezó del suelo y le hizo una señal obscena a Saga, el cual le respondió de la misma manera. Todos detuvieron sus entrenamientos y miraron a Máscara, comenzando algunos a reír.

En eso, Afro se dio cuenta de lo mismo que Máscara, la niña no estaba.

.-. ¡Marín, Shaina, y la niña?

Ambas amazonas miraron al lugar vacío de la pequeña y entre ellas.

.-. ¡Dy-chan, dónde estás?

.-. ¡Aquí estoy!

Todos voltearon y vieron a la niña a medio meter debajo de la gigantesca piedra, parte de los muchos escombros y columnas que había en el Santuario.

.-. Pero que haces, mocosa.

Máscara se acercó y miró a su hija, aún bastante entretenida en alcanzar algo.

.-. No lo alcanzo… no lo alcanzo.

.-. Permíteme, nena.

Shura se acercó y tomó la piedra, haciendo acopio de fuerzas la levantó y se escuchó un estruendo cuando esta cayó. Los ojos de Máscara se agrandaron en toda su capacidad y la niña sonrió mientras se abalanzaba a tomar a la linda cosita.

.-. ¡NO TOQUES ESO!

De un manotazo, Máscara cargó a su hija, mientras levantaba su pié con intención de matar a esa cosa, pero Milo le tomó en una de sus manos antes de que ocurriera.

.-. ¡Dame esa porquería Milo!

.-. ¡Claro que no¡No dejaré que mates a un perfecto espécimen de escorpión real.

Máscara gruñó mientras observaba a la peligrosa cosa moviéndose en las manos de su salvador. Era grande y negro, con una larga cola la cual parecía brillar con su veneno.

Dy-chan sonrió y estiró sus manitas, intentando tocar al animalito, pero Máscara la bajó rudamente al suelo y la tomó por los hombros.

.-. ¡ESQUE ERES ESTÚPIDA, MOCOSA?

La niña retrocedió asustada, pero Máscara no la dejó alejarse.

.-. ¡ESA PORQUERÍA TE PUDO HABER MATADO¡ERES UNA IDIOTA O QUE¡QUE TU MADRE NO TE ENSEÑÓ A DIFERENCIAR EL PELIGRO, TARADA?

.-. ¡Máscara, basta!

Afrodita empujó al caballero de cáncer, haciendo que este soltara a la niña, la cual de inmediato corrió a refugiarse en brazos de Marín, quien le estrechó con todas las fuerzas posibles.

.-. ¡Es una niña de tres años, como esperabas que supiera diferenciar el peligro?

.-. ¡Tú no te metas, maldito afeminado!

.-. ¿Que no me meta¡Claro que me meto, que por eso soy su…

.-. ¿Su QUÉ?

Afrodita se cayó en ese instante y miró al suelo, pero Máscara no iba a dejar todo así, por lo que dio un leve empujón al picasiano

.-. Dime afeminado¿Qué vas a hacer?

.-. Máscara, basta.

.-. No, tú no te metas Shaka, la cosa es con este maricotas.

Afrodita cerró los ojos y sintió que sus ojos se humedecían, y una vez más, Máscara le empujó.

.-. Vamos, respóndeme¿Qué vas a hacer¿No te gusta la forma en que educo a mi hija?

.-. Máscara, yo…

.-. ¿Tu que¿Eh¿No fuiste muy hombre para empujarme hace un momento?

.-. Yo…

.-. ¡VAMOS, RESPÓNDEME!

Todos los caballeros les observaban bastante tensos, ya que jamás habían visto a Máscara comportarse así con alguien, y menos con Afrodita.

El caballero de cáncer tomó por la barbilla al caballero más hermoso de la orden y le miró con ojos inyectados de furia.

.-. No te metas en mi vida, ni en la de mi hija¿Escuchaste, maldito imbécil?

Afrodita aceptó con la cabeza, y Máscara le soltó.

.-. Dame a mi hija.

Dijo mientras extendía los brazos hacia Marín, la cual abrazó protectora mente a Dy-chan, lo mismo que la niña se acurrucaba mas contra ella, mientras lloraba.

.-. Dije… que me dieras… a mi hija.

.-. No te doy nada.

Máscara sintió que hervía en furia, y detrás de él, alcanzó a ver a Camus acercándose a Afrodita y tocándole el hombro, pero Afrodita se hizo a un lado mientras intentaba ocultar sus lágrimas.

El caballero de cáncer regresó su atención a Marín, pero esta vez, se encontró con Shaina en medio.

.-. El problema no es contigo, así que quítate.

Pero Shaina no se quitó, Máscara levantó la mano para advertirle y apuntarle con el puño, pero antes de que terminara esta acción, Shaina le dio una sonora bofetada.

.-. A mi no me amenaces¿Oíste?

.-. Te voy a…

Una vez más se escuchó el sonido de la bofetada, esta vez mucho más fuerte que la anterior.

.-. Te dije que no me amenazaras.

Máscara miró detrás de la amazona, y se encontró con los ojitos de su niña. Asustada, aterrada, con miedo de la única persona que estaba relacionada con ella y deseaba cuidarla… su padre.

El caballero de cáncer miró detrás de si una vez más, y esta vez, el caballero de Picis ya no había aguantado. Había que decir que era verdad, él era mucho más delicado que cualquiera de los presentes, mucho más, y en este instante, Afrodita estaba llorando en silencio en los brazos de Shaka, el único que podía aceptar y consolar debilidades de ese tipo.

Y los ojos azules del caballero de virgo se clavaron en los de Máscara, mostrándole una profunda ira, y odio, como nunca.

En ese instante, y tras observar las miradas reprobatorias de todos los presentes, Máscara observó a las amazonas, Marín se estaba retirando con la pequeña en sus brazos, y Shaina caminaba hacia atrás, observando al caballero, el cual sabía que de no ser por esa máscara plateada, se encontraría con unos ojos fieros y cargados de furia.

A unos tres o cuatro metros de distancia, la amazona de la cobra se dio la vuelta y continuó caminando junto a Marín, y el caballero de cáncer no intentó seguirlas.

.-. ¿Máscara?

Saga intentó acercarse. Él sabía lo que era dejarse llevar por un momento de ira y lastimar a un ser querido, Kanon era prueba de ello.

.-. Déjame en paz.

Y sin mediar mas palabras, el caballero de cáncer se retiró, totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos, y solamente, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, dijo una pequeña frase mirando al cielo.

.-. Aurora… ¿Por qué me dejaste a mí un tesoro que no se cuidar?

Tras ese instante, se retiró con pasos lentos y pesados, y nadie pudo detenerlo.

De esa manera, terminó el entrenamiento.

* * *

N/A¡MASCARITA SAGRADA ES UN IMBEEEEECIL! 

Pues ya ven que en el corazoncito de Shiryu ya existe alguien¿Qué irá a suceder? Muy pronto, las cosas se ponen interesantes, pues Mascarita no sabe ser padre¿Aprenderá¿Qué va a suceder con Afrodita?

¡Y sobre todo¡SHAINA TIENE UN ADMIRADOR SECRETO¡Quién es?

Ahora si, los reviwis.

**Marcyesan:** Pues Seiya sigue soñando con su chica, pero¿Quién es? Eso lo verás muy pronto. La verdad si me hubiera gustado que esos dos trabajaran de streeppers, pero tampoco hay que ser tan gacha. Aunque tienes razón en que alguna pobre chica habría quedado bronceada de por vida n.nUUU.

**Kira Kon:** ¡Gracias por tu mensaje¡Y vaya lugar que tienen los bronceaditos para vivir! Ya quisiera yo andar en un lugar así, jeje.

**Ale-chan: **¡Claro que tu sensei es del club de los cheleros, y eso es genial, jajajaja! Jeje, y pues a Shiryto le ha dado otro ataque de hormonas, y los que están por venir, pobre dragoncito n.nUUU. Y le incluí lo de camarones con chocolate¡Buena idea! Jajajajajaja!

**Luna Word: **¡Tienes mente de adivina muchacha! Le has atinado a Ikki y a Hyoga, pero andabas algo lejos de los otros tres. Ya verás que le voy a hacer llegar tu sugerencia a Athenita, a ver si le jala el resistol 50, JAJAJAJA. Pues creo que la niña acaba de tener una experiencia peor, pero ya verás que todo se va a arreglar, de eso no te preocupes. ¿Quién va a apapachar al dragón¡Pues yo, obvio! Nah, ya quisiera, la verdad todavía es un secreto, y te prometo que Hades va a salir mas pronto de lo que te imaginas. En cuanto a Sin permiso de Athena. don´t worry, ya tengo listo el nuevo capi, y muy pronto lo voy a subir. ¡Gracias por el reviewsote!

**Anna Li:** Pueees Shiryu siente algo por Ikki, si, pero¿Qué es lo que siente? El dragoncito ya tiene a alguien en su corazón¿habrá lugar para Ikki? Espero este capi te haya gustado¡No te pierdas lo que viene!

**Alba-chan:** jeje, SIPI, los chicos ya tienen abuelito, y definitivamente, Shun y Seiya son un par de bebitos que tienen que ser cuidados, pero ya verás muy pronto como se va a poner la cosa. Espero te haya gustado el capi¡Y muchos besos, cuídate mucho!

**Legendary:** Bueno, que esperabas de un psicópata asesino que tiene una fuerte aberración con que nadie sepa su nombre! A decir verdad, el nombre si está mas chido, jeje. En cuanto a Ikki y Shiryu, esos dos algo se traen, pero las cosas van a cambiar mucho en el futuro. ¡Ni te imaginas las sorpresas que hay reservadas de esos dos!

**Lady Palas:** No hay problema en que te haya llegado la alerta tarde, lo bueno es que te llegó n.n. Espero te haya gustado este capi, y pues ya ves los puestos que estos niños desempeñan, y te aseguro que lo harán muy bien.

**Megumi Gabianni:** Gracias por el mensaje, y no te preocupes¡Si nos vuelven a sacar, lo volvemos a subir! XD.

**Forfirith-Greenleaf:** Muchas gracias por tu mensaje, y pues a los bronceaditos parece estarles yendo mejor, aunque les esperan muchas sorpresas. ¡Cuídate mucho, y miles de besos!

**Shadir:** Bueno, un hombre como ese tenía que ser castigado, y Shiryu llorando en un ataque hormonal fue algo lindo, jeje. Seiya adormilado fue un toque tierno, y en cuanto a Nike… ¡A MI ME ENCANTÓ ESO, JAJAJAJAJA! XD.

Muchas gracias a todo mundo… y si nos lo sacan… ¡LO VOLVEREMOS A SUBIR!

Lady Grayson y Lady Gloria


	15. Pesadilla

_Cap. 15_

_Pesadilla

* * *

_

ALERTA: Este capitulo contiene **lemon,** así que si te sientes ofendido por el tema, yo te estoy avisando y no pienso pagarle psiquiatra a nadie.

* * *

Después de lo ocurrido con Máscara, los caballeros habían regresado cada uno a su templo, intentando pasar un momento de paz, ya que seguramente, no habría muchos en el futuro. 

En Capricornio, Shura se mantenía apoyado contra una de las columnas en la entrada de su templo.

La carita llorosa de Dy-chan no abandonaba su mente. No podía negarlo, amaba a esa niña por sobre muchas cosas. Esa dulce sonrisa, los ojos llenos de inocencia, sus intentos de agradar aún mas a su padre, y esa preciosa expresión de curiosidad cada vez que oía a Máscara hablar en otro idioma que no fuera italiano, el único que ella comprendía.

En eso, recordó algo, y fue directo a su habitación, sacó su guitarra y emprendió un rápido camino hacia el hogar de Shaina.

Mientras caminaba, no pudo dejar de observar su guitarra durante algunos segundos.

_.-. Es una guitarra muy hermosa._

_.-. Sabes tocarla?_

_.-. Le pedí a Seiya que me enseñara, pero digamos que no es buen maestro._

_.-. Me lo imagino._

Y suspiró. No sabía por que se había detenido aquél día, había tenido a Shiryu en sus brazos, besándole, e incluso le había pedido que lo tomara¿Y él que había echo? Salir corriendo por no estar seguro de los sentimientos de Shiryu hacia él, por que estaba casi seguro de que Shiryu no sabía lo que decía, pero después, recordó la pureza y la seguridad de sus palabras.

Regresó a su habitación, dispuesto a hacer el amor toda la noche con el dragón y que el amanecer los sorprendiera aún amándose, pero, cuando regresó, Shiryu ya se había ido.

El caballero de capricornio bajó tan rápido como pudo las escaleras y se dirigió al hogar de Shaina, tocando la puerta suavemente.

_.-. _¿Qué quieren?

_.-. _Soy yo, Shura.

La puerta se abrió y Marín le brindó una sonrisa.

_.-. _¿Qué sucede?

_.-. _¿Puedo pasar?

_.-. _Claro.

El caballero entró y vio a la amazona de la cobra intentando consolar a Dy-chan.

_.-. _Hola, señorita.

La niña volteó extrañada por el español de Shura, y parpadeó un par de veces, sin dejar de llorar. Shura se hincó frente a la pequeña, y habló esta vez en italiano.

_.-. _¿Sabes Dy-chan? Hace tiempo, un par de años, viajé por el mundo, y fui a México¿Sabes donde está México?

La pequeña negó con la cabeza.

_.-. _Ahí escuché una canción en la radio, y me gustó, así que la saqué en mi guitarra¿Quieres que te la cante?

Dy-chan aceptó con la cabeza mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga de la ropa.

_.-. _Te la voy a traducir a tu idioma, nena, pero recuerda que tienes que aprender a hablar muchas lenguas, como todos nosotros.

El caballero buscó algunos tonos, y Marín le ofreció una silla, la cual el otro aceptó agradeciendo con la cabeza.

Finalmente, el caballero empezó a tocar, ladeando la cabeza y sonriendo.

_¿Y que te pasa¿Por qué ahora no sonríes?_

_No te detengas, mírame y dímelo._

_Ya no estoy triste, quiero oír que me lo digas._

El caballero acarició la mejilla de la pequeña.

_Voy a quedarme, hasta que, sonrías tú._

Dy-chan sonrió abiertamente y estiró su manita para tocar la guitarra, lo cual Shura permitió.

_Sonríe ahora, por que estoy contigo siempre._

_Que me tienes a tu lado, por que para eso estoy._

_Sonríe ahora, por que ya no estás solita,_

_Por que tienes un amigo, y ese amigo…_

Shura dejó su guitarra y se acercó a Dy-chan, quien estiró sus manos y tocó las mejillas del español, el cual sonrió y rozó juguetonamente su nariz con la de la niña.

_Y ese amigo… soy yo._

Tras decirlo, besó la frente de la pequeña.

Las amazonas sonrieron, ya que la risa de Dy-chan regresó, y Shura la tomó en sus brazos, con actitud paternal.

Shaina le observó largo rato, y meditó en donde se encontraría el dragón, y lo feliz que este sería si Shura no hubiese cometido la estupidez que había echo meses atrás.

Marín pareció adivinas los pensamientos de su compañera, del día que los había visto juntos, subiendo las escaleras rumbo a Aries, ambos sonrojados, y enamorados, pero horas mas tarde, cuando ellas estaban a punto de irse, Shiryu había salido corriendo, con los ojos arrasados por lágrimas y un profundo dolor en su voz.

Shura entre tanto, comenzó a reír con la pequeña Dy-chan, la cual se abrazó a su pecho.

_.-. _Hey, preciosa, no vayas tan rápido, se que soy guapo, pero tampoco es para que te pongas así.

Dy-chan le sonrió de la manera que solo ella lo sabía hacer, y el español besó su mejilla.

_.-. _Un regalo, pequeña.

Y las amazonas sonrieron.

* * *

_La noche caía sobre el santuario, dándole un aspecto místico, la luna plateada y el aire fresco._

_En la entrada del templo, el silencio de la noche se rompía con dos amantes. Shiryu del dragón se encontraba apoyado contra el muro, mientras Shura de capricornio exploraba sus labios y sus manos se aferraban a su cintura._

_Poco a poco, los sonidos placenteros, dieron a entender que necesitaban algo más, y el caballero dorado posó su mirada en el dragón._

_.-. Vamos adentro…_

_Shiryu no dio una respuesta verbal, más bien utilizó como punto de apoyo el cuello de Shura y subió ambas piernas, enroscándolas en su cadera y presionando su pulsante intimidad contra la de Shura, quien atinó a reírle._

_.-. Eres un travieso._

_.-. Y tu un asalta cunas._

_Dijo el dragón refiriéndose a los mas de diez años por los que Shura le ganaba._

_Ambos entraron al templo, los pasos de Shura creaban un escalofriante eco. Sin embargo, Shiryu no estaba dispuesto a quedarse quieto, y sus traviesas manos rompieron la concentración de Shura para no caerse al suelo por no poder ver el camino, y un golpe seco se escuchó cuando la espalda de Shiryu se estrelló en el suelo._

_Ambos rieron ante el echo, como si estuvieran ebrios, pero mientras el caballero de capricornio cesaba de reír e intentaba ponerse de pié, Shiryu estaba serio, y le detuvo._

_.-. ¿Qué pasa?_

_El dragón lo jaló y posó sus labios suavemente sobre los de Shura._

_.-. Aquí…_

_.-. ¿Aquí¿Aquí que?_

_Shiryu sonrió seductoramente y se sacó la camisa, hizo lo mismo con la de Shura y lo empujó, recostándolo en el frío suelo._

_El caballero de capricornio pareció no comprender aún, así que el dragón se sentó sobre su cadera, moviéndose hacia delante y hacia atrás, mientras sus manos dibujaban círculos sobre sus pezones._

_.-. ¿Aún quieres que te especifique?_

_.-. No, ya no…_

_De un movimiento rápido lo tuvo una vez mas contra el suelo, pero esta vez, sus miradas eran mas profundas, no había lujuria, ni pasión, solamente ternura y amor._

_Sus labios su unieron, y en ningún momento sus lenguas invadieron la boca del otro. No se separaron para nada cuando Shura se enderezó lo suficiente para terminar de desvestir a Shiryu, además de desnudarse él mismo._

_Cuando se separaron, ambos estaban en las mismas condiciones._

_Shura acarició lentamente el rostro del dragón, grabando en su memoria cada rasgo, cada parte de su belleza. ¿Cómo alguien tan masculino podía ser tan hermoso?_

_Una de las manos de Shura recorrió lentamente su cuello, su pecho, su abdomen, y al final, se cerró sobre su intimidad._

_Shiryu abrió la boca y emitió un sonido mudo cuando Shura empezó a acariciarle, haciéndolo sonreír._

_Pero para sorpresa de Shura, la mano del joven chino se encontró con la suya, llevándole a un ritmo distinto._

_.-. Mas despacio… tranquilo… tenemos toda la noche._

_Y el caballero dorado sonrió, fascinado. Ambos jugaron el uno con el otro, Shura alojó en su boca la intimidad del dragón, haciéndole gritar, de la misma forma que el dragón besó cada parte de su cuerpo, chupando, mordiendo, dejando su marca en la piel del caballero dorado._

_Finalmente, Shura abrazó a su pareja, quien temblaba bajo el calor de la piel de ambos. Mordió levemente su oído, y susurró con deseo._

_.-. Shiryu?_

_.-. Si?_

_.-. _…_puedo tomarte?_

_Shiryu sonrió y encontró su mirada con la de su pareja._

_.-. Estaba a punto de pedirte lo mismo._

_.-. Yo pedí primero._

_Ambos rieron levemente, y se besaron._

_.-. Date la vuelta, te dolerá menos._

_.-. Pero quiero verte._

_.-. Y yo no quiero lastimarte._

_El dragón hizo un leve puchero, pero de todas formas, se dio la vuelta, dejando que Shura le manipulara a su antojo, haciéndole que se apoyara en sus manos y rodillas._

_Shiryu se sintió algo nervioso e incómodo por la posición, pero al mirar hacia el frente, se encontró con una enorme y suave almohada negra de terciopelo, donde recargó su rostro._

_Las manos de Shura, las cuales de repente le parecieron más grandes, acariciaron su cuerpo muy lentamente, Shiryu cerró sus ojos y se relajó, mientras sus dedos acariciaban la afelpada colcha sobre la encontraba._

_Y en ese instante, su calma se fue al vacío._

_Al abrir los ojos observó una chimenea, y sobre la chimenea, un escudo de armas. Intentó moverse, pero las manos que le acariciaban lo detuvieron, y sus muñecas fueron detenidas por los grilletes que le aprisionaban._

_El peso de su amante se colocó sobre su espalda, y un sudor helado recorrió su frente cuando unas manos fuertes exploraron uno de sus lugares más privados, dejándole sentir el miembro de su acompañante._

_.-. ¿Me extrañaste?_

_Y tras decirlo, entró de golpe en su cuerpo, haciendo que su garganta se desgarrara en un grito de dolor._

_.-. Si, yo se que me extrañaste…pero he vuelto._

_Shiryu volteó el rostro, y se encontró cara a cara, una vez mas, con el dios de la muerte._

_.-. Hades…_

_.-. Bu._

_El dragón intentó safarse, pero le fue imposible, los grilletes estaban demasiado apretados, y la fuerza de Hades era demasiado para él._

_Un leve gemido de dolor escapó de la garganta del joven cuando el dios embistió en su interior._

_.-. No sabes como extrañé esto, cálido y húmedo… solo tú eres así._

_Pero Shiryu no se iba a quedar tan tranquilo como la vez anterior. Intentó safarse, hacerse a un lado a como diera lugar, pero era imposible._

_.-. ¡YA BASTA!_

_Harto de la actitud del dragón, Hades montó en cólera y de su espalda surgieron dos alas negras, dándole un aspecto aún más aterrador._

_.-. ¡O te calmas, o verás lo que te haré!_

_Shiryu gruñó y lo empujó como pudo, pero lo único que logró fue lastimarse más._

_.-. Ahora verás._

_Hades se hizo hacia atrás un par de pasos, y jaló a Shiryu para que lo siguiera, estirando de esta manera las cadenas y dejando los brazos del dragón completamente extendidos y las cadenas tensas._

_.-. Con esto te calmarás._

_Y tras decirlo, se alejó todavía mas, y en lugar de embestir contra el maltratado joven, lo jalaba para que se acercase a él, lastimando todavía mas sus muñecas, mientras enterraba sus manos en su cintura, haciendo que sus uñas traspasaran su piel._

_Shiryu gritó al sentir el dolor mancillando su cuerpo. Las "estocadas" de Hades le parecían a cada instante mas profundas, y era como si le desgarraran con una espada ardiente._

_Finalmente, la energía abandonó su cuerpo, y Shiryu prácticamente se dejó caer hacia delante, pero Hades lo detuvo, recostándolo en el colchón._

_.-. No quería hacer eso… lo siento._

_Shiryu abrió sus ojos y se encontró frente a frente con la mirada de Hades._

_.-. ¿Qué?_

_.-. Lo siento._

_Y tras decirlo, besó algunas de las lágrimas que habían escapado de los ojos del dragón, el cual solamente cerró sus ojos, dejando que Hades hiciera lo que se le viniera en gana, ya no le era importante en absoluto._

_.-. No… no mi precioso dragón._

_Una de las manos de Hades, que tanto habían maltratado su piel se cerró en torno a su intimidad, acariciándole dulcemente, y haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran con sorpresa._

_Hades le sonrió, y comenzó a moverse mas lentamente, acariciando su piel de manera gentil._

_Shiryu se sintió demasiado extraño, todo era demasiado raro, no pudo controlarlo, y en ese instante, de su boca surgió un débil gemido._

_.-. Otra vez._

_.-. No._

_Pero una vez más, el sonido surgió. Hades empezó a moverse más rápidamente, y el dragón sintió como su cuerpo se agitaba al ritmo que el dios le marcaba._

_Shiryu se sentía nervioso, y confundido. Hades le estaba tratando con cariño, y con cuidado por todas las heridas que le había causado, pero seguía sin comprender por que._

_.-. M-mas rápido… por favor._

_El joven de la melena negra se escandalizó por lo que acababa de decir, pero sintió al dios de la muerte abrazándole, y besando su espalda, acatando la orden._

_Shiryu dejó que cualquier sonido que desease escapar de su garganta escapara, y mas cuando el dios tocó un punto extremadamente sensible y placentero en su interior en una ocasión, y otra, y muchas mas…_

_Pero de repente, y cuando ambos se sentían al borde del éxtasis, Hades se detuvo._

_.-. ¿Qué… qué haces?_

_Los grilletes desaparecieron en ese instante, y el dios le dio la vuelta, colocándose frente a frente._

_Shiryu le miró fijamente, pensó en escapar, pero sabía que no había hacia donde ir, por lo que se mantuvo quieto, no reaccionó cuando Hades abrió cuidadosamente sus piernas, ni tampoco cuando entró en su cuerpo._

_- Quiero verte... necesito verte..._

_Susurró el dios rozando apenas los labios del confundido joven, y sin embargo, lo que extraño de sobre manera al caballero de bronce, fue que ambos se encontraban como si fueran un hombre y una mujer, seguramente, por alguno de los poderes de Hades._

_Y embistió suavemente, haciendo que la espalda del joven se arqueara._

_Hades recargó su rostro contra el de Shiryu, y entrelazó una de sus manos en su cabello. Casi sin darse cuenta, el dragón le abrazó con sus piernas, mientras en su rostro se dibujaba un pleno éxtasis._

_La respiración agitada de Hades en su oído, y el clímax acercándose una vez más. Los brazos de Shiryu rodearon la espalda del dios, mientras este le abrazaba de igual forma._

_Y entonces, ambos sintieron una explosión en su interior. Hades entró todo lo posible en el cuerpo de su amante gritando su nombre, mientras Shiryu exhalaba un largo gemido cargado de placer, al término del cual, y cuando estaba a punto de quedarse sin aire, dijo una palabra._

_.-. _…_Hades…_

_Por algunos minutos, todo fue silencio. Ambos con los ojos cerrados, acariciándose mutuamente como si se agradecieran lo que acababa de suceder._

_Shiryu sintió como el dios retrocedía para salir de su cuerpo, y se lo permitió. Tuvieron que moverse y acomodarse un poco para acabar debajo de la cobija negra con motivos dorados._

_Hades abrazó por la espalda a Shiryu y besó varias veces su cuello y hombros, mientras el dragón se mantenía hundido en sus pensamientos._

_.-. ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que en la mitología te había casado con un caballero ateniense?_

_Shiryu volteó y miró al dios de la muerte, para después aceptar con la cabeza._

_.-. ¿Sabes por qué estaba ahí?_

_.-. No me lo dijiste._

_Hades sonrió y tomó la barbilla del dragón._

_.-. Estaba ahí para pedirle tu mano en matrimonio a Athena… pero cuando llegué, te estabas casando._

_El dragón abrió la boca sorprendido por semejante revelación, mientras el dios de la muerte se acercaba más a él._

_.-. ¿Aún no comprendes?_

_Los labios de ambos se rozaron levemente._

_.-. Te amo._

_Y tras decirlo, el dios de la muerte lo besó con infinita ternura, y el dragón, tras unos segundos de vacilación le respondió._

_Las manos del dios se enredaron en el cabello del dragón, mientras este abrazaba su espalda. Entreabrió uno de sus ojos, y vio pasar una sombra._

_Se separó de inmediato, y miró en todas direcciones._

_.-. ¿Está todo bien?_

_Shiryu continuó con su observación, y finalmente, su mirada se posó en la chimenea. Frente a ella, se encontraba una persona cubierta por una capa y capucha roja, meciendo a un bebé en sus brazos._

_.-. ¿Qué?_

_.-. El bebé que tiene en brazos… es nuestro hijo, Shiryu._

_El dragón abrió la boca totalmente pasmado por la noticia._

_.-. ¿Deseas verlo?_

_.-. _…_si…_

_Shiryu iba a ponerlo de pié, pero Hades lo detuvo._

_.-. Antes, debo decirte algo._

_.-. ¿Qué?_

_.-. Nuestro hijo, debe nacer en un palacio protegido por mi energía vital._

_.-. Pero…_

_.-. Así, quien está cargando al niño lo cuidará, contigo, y cuando sea lo suficientemente fuerte, me traerá de nuevo a la vida._

_El dios tomó una de las manos de Shiryu y la besó suavemente._

_.-. Así viviremos tú y yo juntos, para siempre._

_Shiryu miró en dirección a su bebé, y después a Hades._

_.-. Júrame lealtad eterna, y yo…_

_.-. No._

_.-. _…_¿Qué?_

_Shiryu se safó del abrazo y se sentó en la cama._

_.-. No lo haré, mi hijo será un caballero de Athena._

_El dragón miró al dios y suspiró._

_.-. No puedes hacerlo, sabes que mi hijo será un enviado del mal, podrían matarlo… además._

_Hades se enderezó y besó los cabellos de Shiryu._

_.-. Cuando yo haga que se enteren de todo lo que ha ocurrido aquí, no creo que te dejen vivir._

_.-. Si no me dejan vivir… entonces llevaré a mi hijo yo solo._

_.-. Por favor, entra en razón, ni siquiera tu maestro quiere a nuestro hijo._

_Shiryu bajó la mirada entristecido, ya que era la verdad, pues Dokho siempre se había referido a ese bebé como "El hijo de Hades" o "Ese niño en tu vientre" pero jamás lo había reconocido como hijo del dragón, mucho menos como su nieto._

_.-. Acepta… quédate a mi lado._

_.-. _…_Yo no podría estar a tu lado, por que mi corazón le pertenece a alguien más._

_.-. Esa respuesta no puedo aceptarla._

_El joven volteó esperando confrontar cara a cara al dios, pero en lugar de ello, se encontró con un gigantesco dragón negro de ojos rojos (umm, eso me suena a Yu-gi-oh!) el cual se lanzaba contra él, y justo cuando sus fauces estaban a punto de devorarle…_

_.-. _¡AH…!

Shiryu se incorporó de golpe en el sillón y miró espantado en todas direcciones.

Era la una de la tarde, y en cualquier instante llegaría Shun de terminar su trabajo. El dragón miró en todas direcciones, y finalmente se dejó caer en el sillón.

_.-. _Solo un sueño.

Y tras decirlo, se llevo la mano a la sien, pero sintió un intenso dolor.

_.-. _No es posible.

Una leve mirada, y el dragón supo que ambas muñecas estaban en carne viva, y muy lastimadas.

Levantó la mirada y sus ojos se llenaron de una rabia incontenible.

_.-. _No es posible… me entregué a Hades…

Santuario… cámara del patriarca.

Dokho caminaba por los corredores, pensando en Shiryu, en como se encontraría, y en si lo encontrarían pronto.

Aquél corredor estaba iluminado por antorchas, las cuales daba un aspecto más místico al lugar.

En eso, el caballero se detuvo, pues sintió una corriente fría, se puso en posición de batalla, y todas las antorchar se apagaron de golpe.

En su mente pudo ver a Shiryu abrazando a Hades, lo miró besándolo, entregándose a él, lo escuchó que lo embistiera más rápido, y gemir para complacer al dios. Por unos segundos, sus ojos no vieron nada que no fuera la expresión cargada de placer de su alumno, y finalmente, tuvo que taparse los oídos para intentar apagar el grito del clímax que este había producido, para después llamar por su nombre al dios de la muerte.

Dokho abrió los ojos espantado y miró hacia cualquier punto muerto.

_.-. _Por la diosa Athena¿Qué has hecho, Shiryu?

* * *

N/A: HOLAAAAA! 

Aquí está el nuevo capi¡Que les ha parecido?

Hades ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas¿Qué tanto afectará a Shiryu lo que ha ocurrido?

Nota: La canción es "**Sonríe**" de **Pipo.**

Contestando reviwis!

**Legendary:** Jajaja, pues no lo confundiste del todo, por que ambos son unos perros. Ya ves que Shiryto está enamorado¡Eso crea todavía más líos! Espero te haya gustado el capi, y muchas gracias por tu mensaje.

**Ale-chan:** ¡Me encantó lo de camarones con chocolate! Tenía que meterlo, jeje! Quien fuera bailarina exótica para andar ahí en medio con Shuncito, jeje. Ya verás que Mascarita recibirá un castigo¡De eso me encargo yo¡Gracias por tu mensaje!

**Lady palas:** Por la paliza no te preocupes¡MEJOR MÁTALO, BUA JA JA JA JA! Bueno, Mascarita si tiene instintos, pero todos van encaminados a la descuartización y la sangre, pero ya verás que será un buen papi n.n… con el tiempo.

**Anna Li:** Considerando que Shiryto está embarazado, es normal que tenga sus cambios de humor, aunque más delante esos cambios van a ser mucho más severos. En cuanto a Shura, este chico es mi segundo favorito para Shiryu, cosa que se hará notar más delante, tu sigue aquí¡Que vienen muchas sorpresas! Sobre todo con Mascarita, que aunque no me lo creas, acabará siendo un buen padre.

**Aresshion:** Esque Maski no es el ejemplo a seguir, cierto? Pero no te preocupes, solo voy a ser mala un poquito mas con él y luego lo hago feliz, ok? Ya verás que todo cambia y te va a encantar.

**Alba-chan:** Pues no te puedo asegurar que Ikki y el dragoncito se vayan a quedar juntos, ya que eso es un secreto, pero tengo muchas sorpresitas que te van a encantar¿espero te haya gustado el capi!

**Megumi Gabianni:** Quieeen sabe si será pareja de Shura, ya que es una sorpresita, pero de que es muy mono, eso si no te lo niego, ya verás las sorpresitas que tenemos preparadas!

**Forfirith Greenleaf:** En cuanto a tu pregunta, la foto fue tomada hace año y medio, cuando Mu había muerto a manos de Radamanthis, y en ese tiempo, Kiki estuvo viviendo con el dragoncito. En cuanto al admirador secreto de Shaina, faltan como seis o siete capítulos para que se revele quien es… si no es que mas ;), y pues si, Mascarita es un idiota, pero pues que se le va a hacer. ¿Gracias por tu mensaje, y espero te haya gustado el capi!

**Elena:** Jeje, ya verás que le haremos llegar esos libros a Mascarita, aunque no te garantizo que los lea n.nUUU Pues ya has visto el tipo de sueños que tiene Shiryu con Shura, lo que quiere decir que entre ellos hay algo _mas. _Gracias por tu comentario, y espero verte pronto.

A todo mundo, mil gracias por su apoyo!

Lady Grayson y lady Gloria

¡SALUDOS A **RAMSIN** Y A **HIBARI MIKAGE**!


	16. Corazón atormentado

_Cap. 16_

_Corazón atormentado_

_

* * *

_

**_Nota:_** Encuesta al final del capi.

_

* * *

_

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que Shiryu despertara, y ahora se encontraba preparando la comida junto con Shun, el cual había llegado hacía mas de media hora.

El joven Andrómeda conversaba animadamente sobre lo ocurrido con las chicas y los accidentes que ocurrían detrás del escenario, además de la compañía extranjera que vendría a dar un show dentro de una semana.

.-. Dicen que son muy buenos, bailan música árabe y se acompañan de música y color, creo que es un espectáculo muy bueno.

.-. Si, yo lo escuché también.

.-. Ah, y hoy trajeron los nuevos trajes.

.-. ¿Los que parecen de piel natural?

.-. Esos, ya sabes que a algunas chicas no les gusta usar tan poca ropa, y con eso se van a sentir mas vestidas.

.-. Si, es verdad.

En ese instante, Shun dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se limpió las manos con un trapo.

.-. Shiryu, en un momento regreso. Voy al fondo a la derecha.

.-. Claro, no hay problema.

El peliverde salió de la cocina y Shiryu suspiró, agradeciendo el momento de soledad.

Desde que había despertado no había cesado de pensar en su sueño. Cerró los ojos un instante y se imaginó a si mismo en Rozan. Un niño, con un leve parecido a Ikki salía a jugar con una pelota, seguido del dios de la muerte, quien vestía unas sencillas ropas de campesino.

El dragón suspiró y dejó que esas imágenes envolvieran su mente, para después mirarse a si mismo saliendo de la casa y abrazando a Hades, compartiendo un beso, siendo abucheados por su hijo, al cual, el dios le despeinaba los cabellos juguetonamente.

Shiryu abrió los ojos y sintió un vacío en su corazón por lo irreal que sonaba todo aquello. Pero no podía negar que su sueño había sido algo extremadamente real.

La vez anterior, la piel de Hades le había parecido tan fría, y sus besos tan asquerosos. Y ahora, la calidez de ambos se había mezclado, sus labios se habían devorado mutuamente.

En ese instante, la puerta de una de las habitaciones se abrió, e Ikki salió bostezando. Y de inmediato, le llegó a la nariz el delicioso aroma de la comida del chino.

Al llegar a la puerta de la cocina, se asomó y observó al chico durante largo rato. En la mesa estaban servidos algunos de los platillos que este ya había terminado, y mentalmente agradeció los antojos de Shiryu, los cuales le proporcionaban abundantes cantidades de comida realmente deliciosa.

Había un platón con rollitos de sushi, chaw fan, (arroz frito), Carne Magnolia, (filete con algas, jengibre y cebollines) y otros tantos platillos que a él le encantaban.

Los ojos de Ikki recorrieron el cuerpo del chico de abajo hacia arriba. Traía unos jeans de mezclilla azules que resaltaban sus bien formadas piernas y su trasero, dejando asomar la onda de su vientre, mas aparte una camisa negra de manga corta, la cual se ajustaba perfectamente a su pecho y brazos.

El Fénix frunció el ceño al ver que ambas muñecas estaban firmemente vendadas, y que en un par de ocasiones, el dragón dejaba el cuchillo para sobarse un poco.

Con la ligereza de un gato se acercó y se paró detrás del dragón. Acercó su rostro y se embriagó del olor de sus cabellos, los cuales olían a shampoo de cereza, señal inequívoca de que se había bañado hacía poco tiempo.

En ese instante, el fénix rodeó la cintura del dragón con ambas manos, haciendo que este brincara del susto, y de paso, se cortara un dedo.

.-. ¡Ayyy¡Ikki, me asustaste!

.-. Lo siento.

Dijo el fénix mientras lo soltaba y tomaba la mano afectada del dragón. La sangre comenzaba a brotar de su dedo, y justo iba a buscar con qué curárselo, cuando Ikki tomó su mano y se la llevó a la boca, haciendo que el dragón casi brincara hasta el techo.

El fénix se concentró en curar aquél dedo con su saliva, mirando fijamente a Shiryu, el cual no atinaba a decir nada.

Finalmente, la mano libre de Ikki se colocó alrededor de la cintura del dragón, para después soltarle y rodearlo con la otra mano, esta vez, tomando su nuca.

.-. Shiryu…

Ikki cerró sus ojos mientras se acercaba al dragón, buscando sus labios, pero no contó con que el chico estaba mas que aterrado, y su mano buscaba desesperadamente algo con que defenderse, hasta que finalmente, dio con el cuchillo que había estado utilizando minutos atrás.

Lo tomó firmemente, lo acercó mientras su mirada se endurecía, y justo cuando los labios de Ikki iban a tocar los suyos…

.-. Oye Shiryu¿No crees que ya debería de llegar Hyoga?

Y al entrar, se congeló.

.-. Lo-lo siento, no quería interrumpir.

Pero en ese instante, el cuchillo en manos del dragón cayó al suelo, haciendo un leve sonido, dejando las manos libres del dragón para que este empujara violentamente al fénix.

.-. Te agradecería que no hicieras eso de nuevo, Ikki.

.-. Claro.

Respondió el peli azul dando la vuelta ciertamente enfadado, y dirigiéndose a la sala.

Shun observó unos segundos a Shiryu, el cual recogió el cuchillo, lo lavó, y continuó con lo que hacía, pero no pasó ni siquiera un minuto cuando golpeó el instrumento de cocina contra la mesa, tapando después su rostro.

.-. Shiryu¿Estás bien?

Pero el dragón estaba demasiado lejos de estar bien. Se dejó caer lentamente y se sentó recargándose en uno de los estantes de la cocina.

Andrómeda se colocó a su lado e intentó hablarle, pero Shiryu se mantenía totalmente quieto, los ojos abiertos sin la mas mínima lágrima, ni nada que le dijera su estado de ánimo, solo estaba ahí, tieso.

.-. Hola cariño, llegué a casa!

Vino la juguetona voz de Hyoga al entrar a la habitación de hotel que mas parecía departamento.

.-. Cállate idiota.

.-. Huy, alguien no se despertó de buen humor. Supe que trabajaste doble turno.

.-. ¿Y a ti que te importa?

Hyoga rió levemente.

.-. Ummm¡Pero que bien huele aquí!

El cisne se apresuró para entrar en la cocina para ver que clase de comida podría robar, pero se encontró con ambos caballeros en el suelo.

.-. ¿Qué pasó¿Están bien?

.-. Hyoga, dame un vaso con agua.

El rubio obedeció y se apresuró a llenar uno de los vasos de vidrios con agua de la llave, la cual le entregó a Shun.

.-. Toma Shiryu, bebe esto.

El dragón no se movió un solo centímetro.

.-. Shiryu, vamos.

Hyoga se mantenía atento a lo que estaba ocurriendo, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que rayos estaba pasando, pero para que Shiryu estuviera así, debía ser algo grande.

Finalmente, el dragón tomó el vaso se lo llevó a los labios, apurando su contenido. Su mirada se encontró con la de Shun mientras le entregaba el vaso.

.-. Gracias.

.-. No hay problema, yo termino la comida.

Hyoga le ayudó al dragón a ponerse de pié y lo sentó en una silla.

.-. ¿Te ayudo Shun?

.-. Por favor.

Así pasó el tiempo, y la comida estaba casi lista. Hyoga puso la mesa, y Shun, como pupilo del chef oficial de los caballeros de bronce se encargó de terminar la comida.

En esos momentos, Shiryu se sentía mejor, y contestaba a las preguntas del pequeño Shun, supervisando además a Hyoga, el cual insistía en ponerle un cucharón de sal a la salsa que Andrómeda preparaba.

.-. Ya viene Seiya.

Shun y Hyoga voltearon a ver al dragón, y un segundo después, la puerta se abrió.

.-. Hola¡Tengo hambre, ya está lista la comida?

Los caballeros del cisne y de Andrómeda voltearon de inmediato y vieron que efectivamente, Seiya ya había llegado, regresando después su mirada al dragón.

.-. Pe-pero¿Cómo supiste que Seiya ya iba a llegar?

Shiryu parpadeó como si la cosa fuera lo más normal del mundo.

.-. Lo sentí, como siempre. Cuando ustedes llegan a la mansión, yo siento sus cosmo-energías y los saludo.

.-. Pero… tienes puesto el collar, no deberás de sentir nada.

El dragón abrió tremendos ojos y miró su collar. La piedra, usualmente de un intenso color rojo, ahora tenía un color muy suave, incluso semi transparente.

Shun tomó su collar y vio como la piedra blanca, igualmente empezaba a transparentarse.

.-. Oh oh.

.-. ¿Qué pasa?

Preguntó Hyoga mientras Seiya entraba a la cocina y empezaba a curiosear en los alimentos.

.-. Creo que los collares pierden su efecto.

.-. ¿Qué?

Preguntó Ikki entrando de golpe a la cocina.

.-. ¡Los collares! Pierden efecto.

El Fénix frunció el ceño y tomó su collar en las manos, viendo que tenía la misma condición que los otros, y más aún, que lo podía tocar.

.-. ¿Y qué hacemos?

.-. Pues primero que nada, quitárnoslos.

.-. Hyoga tiene razón, si estos collares están perdiendo su poder, y dejan de funcionar sin que nos demos cuenta, nuestro cosmos va a llamar automáticamente a los dorados.

.-. Eso es cierto, pero, nosotros no tenemos problemas, ocultamos nuestro cosmos, nos quitamos el collar y asunto arreglado, pero mi hermano y Shiryu tienen su cosmos dormido, cuando les quitemos el collar, su cosmos va a despertar, y podrían llamar la atención de los demás.

.-. ¿Tu qué opinas, Seiya?

.-. ¿Qué, yo que?

Preguntó el aludido sacando la cabeza de la olla donde estaban haciendo el pollo shao-pei, con un pedazo de pierna en la boca.

.-. ñ.ñU Olvídalo.

Seiya se encogió de hombros y volvió a meter la cabeza a la olla.

.-. Bueno, entonces¿Qué opciones tenemos?

.-. Haciendo a un lado como quitarnos los collares sin que los dorados se den cuenta, lo demás es relativamente sencillo.

.-. El pájaro incendiado tiene razón.

.-. ¿QUÉ DIJISTE?

.-. ¡NI SE ATREVAN A EMPEZAR UNA DISCUSIÓN, QUE TENEMOS UNA SITUACIÓN DIFÍCIL, ENTENDIERON?

Hyoga e Ikki se hacen chibis mientras Shiryu se transforma en una cabeza gigante con colmillos.

.-. (Volviendo a la normalidad) Creo que solamente nos queda una opción, y es ocultar nuestro cosmos durante el día, el problema es que por la noche no vamos a estar consientes para hacerlo.

.-. Podríamos poner un campo de energía.

Opinó Hyoga con la mano en el mentón.

.-. Pero se necesita de alguien que se arriesgue a no dormir toda la noche.

.-. No es necesario, yo puedo… bueno…

La mano de Shiryu se colocó sobre su vientre con infinita ternura.

.-. _Nosotros_ podemos crear un campo de energía que dure toda la noche, y cuando yo lo desee, desaparecerlo.

.-. ¿En serio?

.-. Como los campos que hizo Athena cuando la batalla contra Hades.

El dragón aceptó con la cabeza.

.-. Supongo entonces que nos arriesgaremos un momento para quitarles los collares, no podemos simplemente esperar.

.-. Así es, Seiya, ven para acá.

.-. ¿Si, Shiryu?

E.-. scucha, te vas a quitar el collar y luego ocultarás tu cosmos, De acuerdo?

El chico aceptó con la cabeza. Los chicos se miraron los unos a los otros y se quitaron los collares.

Fue cuestión de un segundo para que Seiya, Shun y Hyoga ocultaran su cosmo energía, pero para Ikki y Shiryu no era tan sencillo.

El cosmos de ellos despertaba muy lentamente, y para poder ocultarlo, lo necesitaban en la cantidad que usaban normalmente.

Afortunadamente para ellos, en el santuario las cosas estaban muy tensas. Todo mundo había intentado razonar con Máscara, pero este, harto de los sermones se había largado a cualquier lugar, y no podían encontrarlo, por lo que el débil destello de cosmos pasó desapercibido.

Así, los jóvenes se deshicieron de un problema y empezaron uno nuevo, pues a partir de ese instante, dependerían de Shiryu para poder tomar una siesta, además de mantenerse todo el día concentrados en no dejar escapar ni siquiera un poco de su cosmos.

Al día siguiente se enteraría de que muy a tiempo habían tomado sus precauciones, pues esa misma noche, los collares quedaron inservibles, como no mas que piedras cristalinas.

De esta manera y protegiéndose los unos a los otros pasaron los días, pero había algo que los jóvenes aún no podía remediar, y era Seiya.

El Pegaso siempre llegaba cansado a la habitación¿Y quién no? Después de lidiar con personas de todo tipo, desde amables, hasta amargadas, o enojonas, incluso abusivas, más el hecho de estar cargando maletas de arriba abajo, aunque tuvieran ascensor. Por tanto, cuando el chico llegaba siempre caía a dormir como piedra, por lo que su cosmos oculto despertaba de inmediato.

Afortunadamente, Shiryu estaba enterado del "problema" de Seiya, y en cuanto sentía la cosmo-energía del castaño, creaba un campo que le protegiera.

Pero eso no les ayudaba del todo.

En el santuario se les hacían más que evidentes esos leves chispazos en el cosmos de Seiya, y debían planear como utilizarlos a su favor.

Se encontraban en casa de Aioria, comiendo alguna botana, cerveza, televisión, fut ball, umm, creo que estos chicos no van a discutir nada racional el día de hoy.

.-. ¡Eh, pásense otra cerveza!

.-. ¡Yo no quiero ver fut ball!

.-. Tú cállate Afro, además, todavía no empieza tu novela de las siete.

.-. ¡Y quién te dice que quiero ver la novela Máscara baboso?

.-. Por que…

.-. ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!

Milo se puso de pié de golpe y saltó sobre Dokho, el cual lanzó al vacío su cerveza, mientras Aioria lloraba a moco tendido junto con Shura y Kanon, el cual golpeaba el sillón con todas sus fuerzas, bueno, no todas en realidad, solamente las suficientes para abollar el pobre mueble. Al tiempo que los otros besaban las camisetas de su equipo.

.-. ¡Rayos Afro idiota, me perdí el gol por tu culpa!

Gritó Máscara bastante enfadado, pero un segundo después, se encontraba celebrando junto con Dokho y Milo, se sacó la camisa y la ondeó feliz en el aire.

Afrodita hizo un puchero, pero al ver que nadie le prestaba atención, sonrió por lo bajo y miró a Máscara.

No lograba comprender como un loco maniático como el caballero de cáncer podía ser el dueño de su corazón, pero lo era. Al día siguiente de su problema, el caballero había ido a pedirle disculpas, claro, no como debía hacerse, simplemente le había plantado la disculpa en la cara, un fuerte apretón de mano y se había retirado diciendo pestes.

De repente, Kiki, quien celebraba junto con los otros mientras su maestro intentaba esconderse debajo del sillón por el comportamiento de su pupilo, reaccionó y se quedó totalmente quieto, con los ojos temblando y mirando a un punto muerto.

.-. ¿Kiki?

.-. ¿Pasa algo, compañero?

Una gigantesca sonrisa se formó en los labios del chico, el cual salió corriendo fuera de escorpión.

.-. ¡KORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

.-. ¡WAAAAAAA!

Saliendo de la casa de cáncer venía subiendo Aldebarán, conversando con Marín y Shaina y Kora, la cual venía algunos escalones mas arriba con la pequeña Dy-chan en brazos.

.-. ¡KORA, KORA, KORA, KORA, KORA!

.-. ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!

Gritó la chica haciéndose a un lado y provocando que Kiki, el cual había saltado para caerle encima acabara estrellándose contra las escaleras.

.-. ¿Estás loco o qué?

.-. Loco.

Chilló la pequeña canceriana (Se dirá así o.o?) estirando una manita hacia Kiki, el cual se estaba sobando el rostro.

Algunos minutos mas tarde, el grupo llegó a Leo, encontrando todo extremadamente limpio, la televisión apagada y los muchachos sentados en los sillones tomando un refresco.

.-. Hola chicas, que milagro.

Saludó Milo con su mejor carita de santo. Kanon sonrió ampliamente y se acomodó los lentes, (los cuales le hacían ver MUCHO más SEXI, por cierto) las amazonas se miraron entre si y se llevaron una mano a un lado de las máscaras, haciendo que se cerrara el espacio que dejaba ver apenas parte de sus rostros.

Habiendo echo tratos con Hilda, las máscaras de Marín, Shaina y Kora podían abrirse por sobre la boca o cerrarse, de la misma manera en que lo hacían los cascos de los dioses guerreros de Asgard.

.-. Veamos.

Marín caminó con absoluta tranquilidad por el templo y tocó el televisor.

.-. Caliente, no me sorprende.

Shaina caminó de la misma forma confiada y altanera hasta un closet, y los caballeros empezaron a sudar hasta casi hacer un lago en la casa del león. Se hizo a un lado para no sufrir accidentes y colocó la mano en la perilla.

.-. Me pregunto… qué habrá aquí?

Preguntó con una voz macabra, aunque en sus labios había una sonrisa burlona la cual nadie pudo apreciar.

La puerta se abrió y un par de toneladas de basura salieron como cascada, cubriendo hasta el copete a los caballeros. De entre la basura salió la cabeza de Milo.

.-. ¿QUÉ ESTÁS LOCA, O QUÉ, MUJER?

.-. No, solamente veo que aquí solo hay un montón de cochinos que estarían más feliz en un establo que en un templo.

Los caballeros de oro se mostraron bastante molestos, mientras Marín había saltado a brazos de Aldebarán, el cual tenía la basura a la cintura, con Kora en brazos y en brazos de Kora, Dy-chan.

.-. De acuerdo muchachos, se supone que esto debería de estar limpio, y que ustedes deberían de estar hablando de cómo vamos a recuperar a los chicos de bronce.

.-. Pero esque hoy era el partido de…

.-. ¿PARTIDO?

Aldebarán dejó caer a la amazona pelirroja, aprendiz y a la hija de Máscara a las pilas de basura, se movió como pudo y rebuscó en lo mas recóndito del lugar el control remoto, hasta finalmente encender el televisor.

.-. ¡Ya metieron un gol, y nosotros ni enterados!

.-. ¡SIIII, GOL!

Gritó Shura trepándose a la espalda de Kanon y golpeándolo por accidente, haciendo que se le cayeran los lentes.

.-. ¡Shura idiota, ya le tumbaste los lentes a mi hermano, y con lo que me costó conseguírselos!

.-. Ya, ya, ahorita los busco.

Dijo el español mientras se sumergía entre la basura, susurrando cosas como "La ostia con este tío, mira que joderme con los lentes que me he cargado de su hermano"

De repente, Milo reparó en algo. Miró las cantidades industriales de mugrero que había en su casa y gritó a todo pulmón.

.-. ¡SURF CON BASURA!

Todos giraron la cabeza de golpe y gritaron entusiasmados. Aldebarán se fue a la salida del templo, Kanon agarró lo primero que encontró, que resultó ser Saga (recordemos que no trae sus lentes), Máscara agarró un gigantesco cojín del sillón, Aioria intentó moverse, pero alguien se paró sobre su espalda imposibilitándole el paso, Shaka, bueno, Shaka seguía dormido, digo, meditando debajo de la basura, Dokho agarró la mesa de la cocina y le arrancó las patas, Milo arrancó la puerta del armario y casi de inmediato tuvo a Kiki sobre sus hombros, Shura saltó y se colocó detrás de Dokho, ya que la mesa era muy grande, y Camus y Afrodita se aferraron a lo primero que encontraron, que resultó ser una columna.

.-. ¡ALLÁ VA!

Se escuchó gritar a Aldebarán desde la salida del templo al tiempo que toda la basura empezaba a moverse, y entonces…

.-. ¡CAWABONGA!

Toda la basura salió escaleras abajo llevándose a los distintos amantes del surf de paseo por las escaleras.

Desde el templo de Leo, los chicos suspiraron mirando el gigantesco desastre que se iba haciendo por el camino. Marín estaba que echaba chispas de pié sobre Aioria, mientras Kora se cruzaba de brazos y negaba enérgicamente con la cabeza. Mu estaba que se moría de la vergüenza y en el pilar solamente estaba aferrado Afrodita.

.-. Vaya con estos chicos¿No?

Dijo Shaina saliendo de su seguro escondite fuera del alcance de la "ola".

.-. Esos hombres jamás entenderán.

.-. Es cierto.

Afrodita bajó en ese instante de la columna y Dy-chan le estiró los brazos, haciendo que la cargara. Marín observó unos segundos la columna en la que había estado trepado Afro, y le miró.

.-. ¿Qué no estaba Camus contigo?

.-. Se lo llevó la corriente, creo.

.-. Ah.

Y mas abajo, estaban los caballeros gritando extremadamente felices por la emoción que acababan de pasar. Saga reprendía a Kanon mientras otros brincaban y se chocaban los unos contra los otros en el aire. Shaka despertó de pronto y miró en distintas direcciones intentando saber donde estaba, y Camus estaba verde del coraje observando a su pareja mientras brincaba a todos lados.

.-. M I L O.

.-. Ups.

El caballero de cabellos azules volteó y miró como todo a su alrededor empezaba a congelarse, mientras Camus se le acercaba con cara asesina.

.-. COMO SE TE OCURRE…

.-. C-Camuchis, deja explicarte que…

Pero Camuchis tenía la mandíbula en el suelo, y los ojos fijos en las escaleras.

.-. ¿Qué pasa?

El escorpión se volteó y… tuvo la misma reacción que Camus al ver la extremadamente gigantesca cantidad de basura de la que estaban cubiertas las escaleras.

.-. Oh rayos.

En la casa de Leo, Marín (sentada sobre un amarrado y amordazado Aioria) Afrodita y Mu estaban conversando sobre el plan de acción a tomar…

.-. Si ellos no resuelven nada, tendremos que hacerlo nosotros.

.-. Pero¿Qué opción tenemos?

.-. Cada vez que hay un chispazo de cosmos, podría ser una oportunidad para alcanzarlos, pero solamente con la tele transportación de Mu.

.-. Es cierto, pero podría ir solamente él, por que si vamos todos los chicos se pondrían en alerta y escaparían de inmediato.

Mu se recargó en actitud pensativa.

.-. O podría tele transportarme yo solo, utilizo un mínimo de energía, y no me sentirían.

.-. Y después, cuando veas el lugar podrías levarnos a todos de uno en uno¿No lo crees?

.-. Sería posible.

Marín tomó una taza de té mientras pensaba en alguna otra cosa que no fueran los chicos.

.-. Bueno, creo entonces que tu te encargarás de eso, cierto?

.-. Cuando sienta el cosmos de Seiya me tele transporto, y vuelvo por ustedes.

.-. Bien.

La amazona se puso de pié y le extendió la mano al lemuriano.

.-. Tenemos un plan.

Ambos estrecharon sus manos mientras a lo lejos se escuchaban gritos y lamentaciones de voces masculinas. Marín cerró su máscara y caminó hacia fuera del templo.

.-. Creo que las chicas necesitan algo de ayuda.

Y así, la amazona del águila comenzó a bajar escaleras, encontrando a Shaina dándole una exhaustiva lección de cómo maltratar a los hombres a Kora, la cual ponía atención a cada una de las palabras en tanto que los caballeros y el aprendiz pelirrojo corrían de un lado al otro limpiando absolutamente todo el desastre que habían causado.

Marín sonrió y se colocó a un lado de la amazona, y fue entonces cuando reparó en algo.

.-. ¿Ahora fue una cadena?

.-. Y un ramo de rosas.

Respondió la otra acariciando su collar, enviado también por su admirador secreto. No pudo evitar bajar la mirada y observó a Milo, quien la observaba fijamente con una media sonrisa.

Por un segundo, Shaina sintió pánico. La persona que le enviaba esos regalos era una persona con influencias, o alguien de adentro del Santuario, y solamente había dos personas que entraban en esa categoría, una era Cassios y el otro era Milo. Pero Cassios no tenía dinero para ese tipo de obsequios, entonces, por descartación…

Shaina pasó saliva, pues tal parecía que el escorpión iba en serio con ella, aunque no se explicaba por que, siendo que Milo salía con Camus.

* * *

N/A: UUYM SERÁ MILO EL ADMIRADOR SECRETO DE SHAINA?

Los collares perdieron efecto, Como le irán a hacer los chicos de bronce?

¡Y los reviwis!

Luna-wood: Pues si, Shiryto está DEMASIADO confundido, pero no podemos negar que se la pasó MUY bien con Hades, jeje, lo que daríamos muchas por lo mismo... bueno, me desvié del tema. El elegido todavía está en sus penso, te llevarás una gran sorpresa.

Lady palas: Esque Dy-chan es un amor, no? Y a decir verdad, yo creo que no llegó ni a lemon, la parte subida de tonosino a lime, pero ya sabes que hay mucha gente que con tantito ya andan respingando y capaz y me vuelvan a sacar la historia. Gracias por tu comentario!

Ale-chan: QUE ENVIDIA LE TENGO A SHIRYUUU! T.T ¿O será TENEMOS? jajaja, Pues si, lo perdonamos, lo perdonamos, pero solo por que es un verdadero mango petacón! jajaja. ¡Gracias por leer, besos!

Marcyesan: Goman nasai, en serio que ni idea de como se nos pasó tu review, pero he aquí la respuesta: No odies a Michelle, ella misma dijo que Shun no era su tipo, pero bueno, debemos admitir que Shunny va a estar muy bien acompañado, no? mascarita pueees, veo algo difícil que él quiera a Afro como madre de su hija, pero todo se puede, no? Y lo del sueño de Seiya créeme que todavía falta mucho para saber quien es la afortunada. Sorry por haberte faltado a la anterior respuesta, y ahora, con tu nuevo review... Shiryu si se portó mal, se dejó seducir, pero digamos que tampoco había muco que pudiera hacer, no podía escapar ni arriesgarse a ser violado de nuevo, además de que Hades le confesó que lo amaba, pero bueno, eso es cosa de exlicarse con tiempo. En cuanto a Shura es cierto, él sería un muy lindo papi para el hijo de Shiryu, aunque a Ikki le va a dar un patatus cuando se entere¡Y en que forma se va a enterar! En cuanto al lemon tienes mucha razón, yo también he leído unos EXTREMADAMENTE fuertes y que ni cosquillas me hacen, pero ya sabes que hay gente muy quisquillosa que nada mas por que ocurre algo leve te andan denunciando. ¡Gracias por tu review!

Legendary: Jajaja¿Pero por que confundida? Me agrada que te guste la historia, espoero que este capi te haya gustado¡besos y gracias por el mensaje!

Megumi Gabbiani: Lo de Hades aún no es definitivo, así que no te preocupes, y como habrás visto en este capi, Ikki ya está haciendo esfuerzos, pero el dragón no estaba en su mejor momento para recibir arrumacos. ¡Gracias por el mensaje!

Alba-chan: Considera a Máscara enviado a la (censurado) Los chicos de bronce ya se las arreglarán, y lo de Shura y por que lo dejó se resolverá pronto, no desesperes.

Shadir: JAJAJA, que se me hace que a latigazos si va a disfrutare que le lean un libro, jajajaja, y sip¡Hades es un maquiavélico! Afortunadamente eso no le quita lo atractivo ;)

Forfirith Greenleaf: Shiryu se acaba de meter en problemas como no tiene idea, y para realizar esa entrega los collares se gastaron y dejaron de funcionar. Shura y Shiryu si se ven lindos juntos, pero eso no significa que el elegido sea Shura, ni Mu¡Eso aún es una sorpresa!

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews!

**Encuesta¿Como desean que se llame el hijo de Hades y Shiryu?**

**Los mejores nombres serán publicados y se sometarán a votación.**

Lady Grayson y Lady Gloria


	17. Llegada

_Cap. 17_

_Llegada

* * *

_

Era una linda mañana en el santuario, o bueno, al menos lo era para algunos.

Athena había regresado de sus paseos, (o mas bien inspecciones) rutinarios alrededor del refugio justo cuando los chicos iban bajando unas bolsas llenas de basura de por lo menos el doble del tamaño del Aldebarán, las cuales no resistieron tanto peso y ser tratadas de mala manera y se rompieron, ahogando a Athena como efecto secundario.

Por tanto, la diosa aún estaba regañando de lo lindo a sus pobres caballeros, mientras que las amazonas y Afrodita fueron los únicos en salvarse del castigo.

En esos instantes, Afrodita se encontraba sentado debajo de algún solitario árbol meditando, de la misma manera que lo hace el caballero de virgo. Meditar era algo básico para cualquier caballero, pero no ninguno era tan fanático de esto como Shaka.

De repente, un aroma dulzón y desagradable llegó hasta la nariz del caballero dorado, el cual arrugó la nariz asqueado mientras unos pasos se detenían frente a él.

.-. Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Afrodita.

.-. Lo mismo digo.

.-. Espero que en mi ausencia hayas echo algo productivo, o comenzaré a pensar que ni siquiera con la competencia lejos puedes enamorar a Mascarita.

.-. No lo llames de esa manera.

.-. Eso quiere decir que no lo has logrado, Cierto?

Afrodita gruñó y se puso de pié con claras intenciones de irse, pero una mano se cerró en su brazo haciéndolo voltear.

.-. No te atrevas a darme la espalda.

.-. Y tu no te atrevas a tocarme, Misty.

El rubio caballero de plata sonrió mientras soltaba al joven de cabellos turquesas.

.-. Dime¿Has logrado algo? He estado fuera cinco meses, no me digas que sigues siendo un gigantesco nada para Máscara.

.-. Para tu información, muchas cosas han ocurrido, pero no tengo por que informarte nada, por lo tanto, no he tenido tiempo de nada. Además, Máscara no es un premio por el que esté compitiendo contigo.

.-. ¿O de veras? Pues más vale que empieces a ponerle más seriedad a esto, por que tarde o temprano, sabes que él será todo mío.

.-. Déjame decirte que lo dudo.

Misty rió por lo bajo.

Es cierto que Afrodita era un caballero dorado, también era verdad que era mas hermoso que él… mucho mas hermoso que él, aunque le doliera admitirlo. Mas sangriento en batalla, e inclusive mas fuerte. Pero había un defecto, uno que Misty no tenía y que podía utilizar como debilidad en el caballero de Picis.

Era una buena persona, mientras que Misty estaba decidido a darlo todo por un objetivo.

Misty estaba a punto de lanzar mas veneno contra el caballero de Picis, pero algo lo interrumpió.

.-. ¡Mami, mami!

Una pequeña cosita llegó corriendo desde espaldas de Misty y se aferró a las piernas de Afrodita.

.-. Hola nena!

.-. Mami, mira!

La niña le señaló su brazo donde tenía una pequeña bandita.

.-. Y no lloré ñ.ñ.

.-. Eres muy valiente nena, pero ya te he dicho que no soy mami, soy Afrodita¿De acuerdo?

.-. Si mami ñ.ñ.

.-. n.nU.

Misty frunció el ceño. La pequeña que Afrodita alzaba enbrazos, a la cual veía de espaldas, tenía el mismo tono de cabello que Máscara Mortal, y hasta donde alcanzaba a ver, el mismo copete rebelde.

.-. Hola Afrodita.

.-. Hola chicas.

El caballero de plata volteó y se encontró con Marín, y Shaina, a esta última la miró con un profundo rencor. Después de todo, cuando había vuelto a la vida se había enterado de que Shaina era la nueva líder, y nada podía hacer para recuperar su puesto mas que derrotarla, cosa que había intentado un par de veces y fracasado.

.-. Misty, que sorpresa.

Dijo la pelirroja mirando de mala manera al rubio, claro que este no se dio cuenta.

.-. Chicas, cuanto tiempo¿Dónde andaban¿De fiesta? Mira que aún es temprano para que vayan regresando. Supongo que la fiesta y LOS HOMBRES estuvieron geniales¿No?

Shaina tuvo unas gigantescas ganas de decirle un "No somos rameras como tu" a Misty, pero mejor se contuvo.

.-. De hecho, hubo una campaña de vacunación y llevamos a la pequeña temprano, para que el resto del día pueda entrenar.

.-. Oh vaya, discúlpenme pero a como anda el mundo ahorita ya no sabemos ni quien se comporta como¿Verdad?

Dijo en su manera más cínica, regresando su atención a la pequeña, pero se quedó totalmente congelado.

La niña se había volteado a mirarle de manera curiosa. Sus ojos, sus rasgos todo en la niña era como una mini versión inocente del caballero de cáncer, pero en sus facciones también habían leves rastros del caballero de Picis, sobre todo con ese coqueto lunar en su mejilla.

.-. E-ella es…

.-. Ella es Lady of Darkness, heredera a la armadura de cáncer e hija de Máscara Mortal.

El suelo se abrió bajo los pies del rubio. Simplemente no podía concebir aquello, pero¿Acaso _esos _dos habían tenido una hija¡Pero si solo se había ausentado 5 meses y la niña tenía al menos 3 años!

Misty intentó sacar rápidas conclusiones. Afrodita era hombre… ¿O no¡Pero le había llamado "mami"¿Y si era un truco? Una amazona que había engañado a todos con tal de llegar a ser un caballero dorado, o…

.-. No te turbes tanto Misty, y deja de pensar tonterías. Soy un hombre, y esta niña no es hija mía… solo de Máscara.

Se mofó Afrodita sabiendo el tipo de pensamientos que rondaban la mente del rubio. El cual gruñó por aquellas palabras, pero de inmediato comenzó a reír.

.-. Ya veo, no sabía que fueras capaz de caer tan bajo.

.-. De qué hablas?

.-. Es tu nueva técnica para conquistar a Mascarita¿Cierto?

.-. ¿Qué?

.-. Claro, te ganas a la niña y después llegas al padre, eres realmente patético.

.-. No es cierto, yo…

.-. ¡Admítelo Afrodita, tú solamente utilizas a esa niña para llegar a Máscara Mortal!

.-. ¿Qué Afrodita hace que?

Una voz bastante conocida les hizo voltear y los ojos de la pequeña se iluminaron.

.-. ¡Papi!

Máscara sonrió levemente y tomó a su niña. Era una suerte que la pequeña le amara tanto como para olvidar lo ocurrido días atrás.

Misty por su parte estaba totalmente idiotizado con el caballero frente a él, siempre tan atractivo, y ahora, tan paternal… se veía aún más sexy de lo que en realidad era.

.-. Hola, Máscara.

Susurró en su tono de voz más sensual, pero el caballero solamente le miró de manera indiferente.

Misty esperó que le hiciera algún tipo de conversación, después de todo, los había interrumpido discutiendo, pero en lugar de eso, el caballero dorado bajó a su hija y dio media vuelta comenzando a caminar con la pequeña siguiéndole muy de cerca.

.-. Vámonos Afrodita.

El caballero de Picis sonrió con alegría y corrió detrás del Máscara para alcanzarle, mientras el rubio se quedaba estático y con un tremendo coraje.

Las amazonas rieron por lo bajo y se retiraron sin hacer ruido. Pero en cuanto lo hicieron, el caballero esbozó una sonrisa malvada.

.-. Así que… mi futuro esposo tiene una hija.

Y sus ojos centellaron con malicia mientras observaba alejarse a la pequeña.

En otro lugar, los jóvenes de bronce habían puesto como camote al pobre Seiya, pues ahora lo vigilaban constantemente para que no perdiera ondas de cosmos accidentalmente.

Faltaba solo un día para la gran presentación y en cualquier momento llegarían las coordinadoras del evento, señoritas de un gigantesco prestigio.

.-. ¿Dónde puede estar Seiya?

Se preguntó por milésima vez el dragón mirando en distintas direcciones desde el mostrador. Lo habían mandado a un súper mercado para que trajera algunas cositas para cocinar durante la semana, y el chico aún no llegaba, siendo que él debía recibir también a las importantes personalidades.

.-. ¡Ya llegué, ya me fui!

Dijo una voz pasando como bólido frente al dragón, el cual sonrió al saber que el Pegaso había regresado e ido corriendo a la habitación para arreglarse.

Pero había algo que nadie sabía…

_20 minutos antes…_

Seiya se encontraba pagando las cosas que había comprado, pero las piernas le bailaban de un lado al otro.

Salió con sus bolsas en brazos y observó al gerente de la tienda.

.-. ¿Disculpe, DONDE ESTÁ EL BAÑO?

.-. O.o? Excuse may, What did you say?

.-. O.O! Th-th- the pipi´s room, baño, usted sabe.

El gerente frunció aún mas el ceño pero al ver la actitud del chico y como estaba baile y baile supuso lo que necesitaba. Se aclaró la garganta.

.-. Al fondo, a la derecha.

.-. ¡THANK YOU!

Y tras decirlo salió corriendo, observó dos puertas y entró por la primera, sin darse cuenta de que en esta había el dibujo de una monita con vestido.

Ya adentro, dejó sus compras en un lugar seguro y entró en uno de los cubículos, llegando a la conclusión de que no había nada mejor en este mundo.

Se levantó feliz de la vida y suspiró, en su cara había una gigantesca felicidad y no se dio cuenta del instante en que soltó un chispazo de cosmos.

Salió del lugar y al llegar a la puerta, entró una mujer.

.-. ¡PERO QUÉ HACE USTED AQUÍ?

.-. Ehh, yo, lo siento, ya me iba.

¡Y patas pa´que son! El chico salió corriendo a toda velocidad.

La mujer avanzó al cubículo murmurando cosas sobre bandidos, chicos irresponsables y demás.

En ese instante, apareció un hombre alto, atractivo de largos cabellos lilas.

.-. Pero… ¿Dónde estoy?

Mu volteó y se encontró con la horrorizada mujer, muy ocupada en sus necesidades.

.-. ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

.-. ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

.-. ¡PERVERTIDO, ENFERMO MENTAL, LARGO DE AQUÍ, DESGRACIADO MIRÓN!

Gritó la mujer a todo pulmón comenzando a lanzar todos los objetos que le quedaban a la mano, entre el rollo de papel, su bolso, ambos zapatos, y de la bolsa del mercado sacó una lata de frijoles que impactó justo en la frente al lemuriano.

.-. X.X

.-. ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ, PERVERTIDO!

Y el pobre maestro de Jamiel apenas y tuvo tiempo para escapar justo cuando un litro de leche se impactaba contra la puerta.

.-. Ayy… mi frente. Vaya, siendo Seiya, no se por que me sorprende que haya aparecido ahí.

Susurró el lemuriano sobándose la frente, y al mirar al frente sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

Gente iba y venía a gran velocidad de un lado para el otro, todos cargados de bolsas.

Mu avanzó esperando encontrar a Seiya con la mirada, pero nada.

.-. Excese may Sir, May I help you?

El caballero volteó de golpe y se encontró con un hombre vestido de traje, el cual le miraba de manera inquisidora debido a sus extrañas ropas.

.-. Ehh, si.

Respondió él en inglés, pero con marcado acento extranjero.

.-. Estoy buscando a alguien, un chico moreno, bajito, japonés, medio idiota.

.-. ¿De cabello castaño?

.-. ¡Si¿Lo conoce?

Mu no pudo evitar sonreír, al parecer había encontrado un rastro de Seiya.

.-. No, no lo conozco señor, pero lo vi hace rato y me preguntó la ubicación de los sanitarios.

.-. Vengo de ahí ¬¬U y no está.

.-. Oh, lo siento, pues llevaba ya todas sus compras, supongo que para este momento ya debe de haberse ido.

.-. Que mal, de todas maneras muchas gracias.

.-. Para servirle, señor.

El caballero salió del supermercado un poco desganado, quedando fascinado con la enormidad del lugar.

.-. Esto va a ser difícil… pero ya tenemos una pista.

Y tras decirlo, desapareció.

En el Santuario, Mu apareció cercas de la casa de Aries y se encontró con todo el grupo reunido.

.-. P-pero, que…

.-. Maestro Mu, cuando dijo que lo había encontrado y desapareció de repente, supuse que se refería a los muchachos, así que fui a despertar a todo mundo y los traje.

Mu sonrió por la ayuda de su alumno mientras miraba al grupo, todos adormilados pero con sus maletas echas.

.-. ¿Ustedes también van?

Preguntó al ver a las amazonas, las cuales asintieron con la cabeza, para disgusto de Saori, quien no tenía deseos de llevarlas.

Rápidamente les explicó más o menos los detalles del enorme lugar donde había aparecido, claro, omitiendo lo del baño y la señora experta en golpear con latas de frijoles.

.-. De acuerdo, Kiki y yo nos tele transportamos primero, le muestro el lugar y nos llevamos mitad y mitad¿Listo Kiki?

El niño aceptó con la cabeza y tomó de la mano a su maestro, para después desaparecer, y reaparecer un minuto después.

Conociendo la ubicación del lugar, Mu se llevó a una mitad de los caballeros y amazonas, mientras Kiki se llevó a la otra.

Y al llegar se tuvieron que tapar los oidos, pues desde el techo del lugar se apreciaba con toda claridad de todo a todo.

.-. ¿LAS VEGAAAAAAAAAAS?

Saori comenzó a gritar como loca.

.-. ¡CON RAZÓN NO LOS ENCONTRÁBAMOS¿LAS VEGAS¿CÓMO RAYOS SE LES OCURRIÓ¡PERO YA VERÁN, SI ALGO LE SUCEDE A MI SOBRINITO SE LAS ARREGLARÁN CONMIGO Y…

Y mejor lo dejamos así, por que algunas leperadas salidas de la boca de la diosita no es bueno que las escuchen personas menores de 45 años ñ.ñU. (Y está bien escrito, 45 años!)

Ya mas tarde, los dorados caminaban por las calles de las Vegas. Eran las cuatro de la tarde, así que no había mucha actividad.

.-. ¡Pero que boniiiiito lugar!

.-. Cálmate Milo ¬¬.

.-. ¡De noche debe verse precioso!

.-. Milo ¬¬.

.-. ¡MIRA ESE AUTO DEPORTIVO QUE VIENE, ESTÁ CARGADO DE MUÑECAS!

.-. ¿DÓNDE, DONDE?

.-. ¡AHÍ DOKHO CIEGO!

.-. ¡OH SI, ADIOS PRECIOSAS!

.-. ¡ADIOS REINITAS CHULAS!

.-. Milo ¬¬?

.-. Si n.n.

.-. No va a haber postre en un mes.

.-. ¿O.O? QUÉ!

Camus se alejó con los brazos cruzados y Milo se quedó con la mandíbula abierta.

.-. P-p-PERO CAMUCHIS, HEMOS ESTADO TAN OCUPADOS QUE ÚLTIMAMENTE NADA DE NADA, NO ME PUEDES DEJAR SIN POSTRE POR UN MES!

.-. Milo… tienes bicicleta estacionaria¿No?

.-. Si en mi cuarto, pero eso que tiene que… O.O…

.-. ¡PUES ÚSALA!

.-. O/././O

Camus se aleja muy enojado y deja a Milo totalmente sonrojado mientras el grupo aún se aleja.

.-. ¡Pero Camus!

.-. ¡Alto!

La diosa se detuvo de repente y se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos.

A varias cuadras más delante se alcanzaba a distinguir una gigantesca limusina rosa, con un emblema pulido en oro de una mujer bailando al frente.

.-. S-son… s-son…

En ese instante, en el hotel, la limusina recién se había detenido y un joven de atuendo rojo se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

.-. Buenas tardes, señorita.

Ikki frunció el ceño. Pero de inmediato los colores se le subieron al rostro al ver la bien torneada pierna que surgía, entregando su mano enguantada al joven del traje rojo.

De la limusina surgió una chica rubia, de ojos verdes usando un largo vestido violeta con un prominente escote que dejaba muy a la vista sus atributos, con algunas pulseras de oro en sus muñecas y unos lentes del color de su vestido.

El Fénix sintió que empezaba a babear, pues esta jovencita parecía una Esmeralda mala y sexy.

A continuación vino la segunda joven, una chica vestida con un vestido azul cielo, igualmente abierto desde el suelo hasta el muslo, con un muy amplio escote que dejaba ver su espalda desnuda, con una estola blanca en sus brazos y lentes azules.

Ambas jóvenes ofrecieron su mano a una tercera, pero esta era muy distinta.

El cabello castaño oscuro atado en una coleta. Llevaba una blusa roja y minifalda negra. Medias naturales y un saco que llegaba hasta el suelo, lo que le daba una gigantesca apariencia de chica mala, sobre todo por sus oscuros lentes que no dejaban ver sus ojos.

Las tres caminaron al interior del lugar, pero antes de ello, la joven del vestido violeta miró a Ikki y se bajó un momento los lentes, guiñándole un ojo y poniendo rojo al fénix.

La que tenía aspecto de líder caminaba al frente, mientras las otras dos iban a sus lados un par de pasos atrás.

Las tres se colocaron frente al mostrador. Shiryu sonrió.

.-. Buenas tardes, bienvenidas. ¿En que puedo servirles?

.-. Yo soy Hibari Mikage.

.-. Y soy Lady Gloria.

.-. Y yo soy toda tuya, papacito ;)

.-. o/././o

La lidereza sonrió por el enrojecimiento del dragón, mientras Lady Gloria le daba un ligero codazo.

.-. Somos las coordinadoras del evento que se hará mañana.

Intervino Hibari, la joven del vestido violeta.

.-. Claro, las estábamos esperando.

Ikki llegó en ese instante y le ofreció su brazo a Hibari. Seiya se acercó vestido de traje y le ofreció su brazo a la chica del vestido azul, Lady Gloria. Y Shiryu besó el dorso de la mano de la líder, Lady Grayson, llevándosela después del brazo.

Cruzaron la recepción y caminaron rumbo al área correspondiente al evento, y en ese instante, entró el grupo ateniense.

De inmediato, la diosa se lanzó sobre el mostrador, asustando a la pobre jovencita que acababa de llegar para cubrir a Shiryu.

.-. ¡LAS SEÑORITAS QUE ACABAN DE ENTRAR ERAN….?

.-. Las coordinadoras del evento que se llevará a cabo mañana, Señorita.

.-. ¡LOS DANZANTES DEL DESIERTO VAN A VENIR MAÑANA?

.-. Así es, señorita.

.-. ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Saori se dio la vuelta y empujó a sus caballeros hasta el vestíbulo.

.-. ¡Desde que era niña que no veo su espectáculo¡Es genial! Está arreglado¡Nos quedaremos a verlo!

.-. P-pero princesa Athena…

.-. ¡Nada de peros!

.-. n.nUUU

.-. Ahora, con mi extensa sabiduría los acomodaré en habitaciones de dos o tres personas de manera que no causen problemas. ¿Entendido?

.-. (a coro) Si Athena.

.-. Saga y Kanon en un cuarto.

.-. ¿QUÉ? O.o!

.-. Pero Athena¿Qué no dijiste que nos ibas a acomodar para no dar problemas?

.-. ¬¬ ¿Estás cuestionándome?

.-. n.nU Para nada.

.-. Bien, Kanon y Saga, mmm, a ver… Mu y Aldebarán.

.-. ¡Eso!

Aldebarán palmea la espalda de Mu y lo manda al suelo.

.-. Ups…

.-. Kiki, tu te vas con ellos.

.-. ¿QUÉ¿No me va a dar una habitación para mí y para Kora?

.-. ¡DEJA DE DECIR TONTERÍAS, PERVERTIDO! (Técnica del mazo gigante)

.-. U.U De acuerdo, Aioria, tú te vas con Shura. Milo, tu con…

.-. ¡CAMUS!

Lo abraza fuertemente y le hace cara de cachorrito a Athena.

.-. De acuerdo, de acuerdo… Máscara y Afrodita.

.-. ¿QUÉ¡CON EL AFEMINADO?

.-. ¡A quién le llamas Afeminado¡Ay dios mío, se me quebró una uña!

.-. ¬¬U

.-. Obviamente, se llevan a la niña con ustedes, y tu Dokho, para que no causes problemas…

.-. Me voy con las amazonas, verdad? n.n.

.-. Ni lo pienses ¬¬, tú te vas con Shaka.

.-. ¿QUÉ, CON EL ABURRIDO?

.-. Eso te mantendrá tranquilo.

.-. U.U.

.-. Y en cuanto a las amazonas, ustedes se quedan todas en la misma habitación.

.-. De acuerdo Athena.

Así, la diosa se acercó al mostrador, dio sus datos los cuales fueron aceptados de inmediato debido a su apellido y pidió toda una suite para ella, bajo la orden de que a los caballeros les diera una habitación doble.

.-. Disculpe señorita.

La chica volteó y se encontró con el rostro más sexy de Milo.

.-. O.O S-si, dígame…

.-. La habitación del señor Milo¿Podría cambiarla por una suite matrimonial?

.-. P-pero la señorita Kido dijo que…

.-. (cara extremadamente sexy y llena de lucecitas al mas puro estilo del ataque de luz brillante de Yunta Momonari (DNA))

.-. Enseguida señor.

.-. Y a nosotras…

La recepcionista volteó y se encontró con las amazonas.

.-. Cambie nuestra habitación por una que tenga jacuzzi.

.-. P-pero…

.-. A H O R A.

.-. C-claro señorita.

.-. Eso fue sencillo n.n.

Así quedaron todos esparcidos en las habitaciones, mientras que en el salón, las jóvenes se encontraban observando a las señoritas que harían el espectáculo.

.-. Me gusta mucho n.n.

.-. No se, algo no me cuadra Gloria.

.-. Hibari tiene razón¿Shun, lindo?

El peliverde volteó hacia la joven de cabellos castaños y pasó saliva.

.-. Dime¿Por qué hay un hueco al fondo?

Shun miró y empezó a temblar.

.-. E-esque… faltan tres chicas, pero no se donde se metieron.

.-. Ya veo. (Truena los dedos) Hibari…

.-. Aquí.

.-. Faltan tres chicas, ve a buscarlas.

.-. Si (desaparece de inmediato)

.-. Yo me quedaré a supervisar a estas chicas, y tu Gloria.

.-. n.n YO QUÉ HAGO, YO QUÉ HAGO?

.-. ¬¬U Ve a brincar por ahí.

.-. WIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.

Lady Gloria caminó por las mesas y se fijó en el dragón, el cual estaba sentado y perdido en sus cavilaciones.

_Su piel desnuda rozando el pasto crecido. El joven se estiró y sus dedos acariciaron algunas flores que crecían a su alrededor._

_La luz del sol bañaba su piel mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados, y en sus labios se mantenía una sonrisa. _

_En ese instante, un peso ajeno se colocó sobre su cuerpo lentamente, mientras unos labios cálidos entraban en contacto con los suyos. Ambos rieron juguetonamente mientras los dedos del dragón se enredaban entre los cabellos del dios de la muerte._

_Una de las manos del pelinegro se deslizó hasta el abultado vientre de siete meses de su pareja y lo acarició, recibiendo una patadita en respuesta, y ambos sonrieron._

.-. _Nuestro hijo está sano, y fuerte._

.-. _Lo se… es por que sus papis lo quieren mucho._

_Sus ojos se encontraron, y sonrieron._

.-. _Te amo Shiryu…_

.-. _Y yo a ti, Hades._

_Y una vez más, sus labios se unieron con infinita ternura, sin pasión, y sin lujuria, solamente con amor._

.-. ¿HOOOOOOOOLA?

.-. ¡O.O?

Shiryu volteó alarmado y se encontró cara a cara con Lady Gloria.

.-. ¿En qué piensas?

.-. o./././o En… nada.

.-. No te creo n.n.

.-. O/././O.

Mientras tanto, en los camerinos, Hibari caminaba en distintas direcciones, abriendo cuartos y no encontrando nada.

.-. Donde se habrán metido….

Y en ese instante, abrió una habitación y bufó enojada, cruzándose de brazos.

Ahí estaban las tres chicas faltantes, y de pilón, un guapo rubio ruso profundamente dormido y completamente desnudo.

.-. INTERRUMPO?

Las chicas se pararon de golpe, lo mismo que Hyoga.

.-. ¡Pero que…

.-. ¡LAS QUIERO EN EL ESCENARIO ENSAYANDO PARA EL GRAN SHOW DENTRO DE CINCO MINUTOS, ENTIENDEN?

.-. ¡SI SEÑORITA!

Las chicas alcanzaron lo primero que vieron y salieron corriendo de la habitación, dejando a Hyoga tapado solamente con una almohada.

.-. Eh, yo… señorita, puedo explicarle.

.-. Shhh.

Hibari sonrió lujuriosamente y subió una rodilla a la cama.

.-. Tu siempre tomas el control¿Cierto?

.-. O/././O ¿Eh?

De algún lado, la chica sacó unas esposas y rió cínicamente.

.-. Oh oh… O.O!

* * *

N/A: HOLAAAAA!

Huí, ya le cayó el payaso a Afrodita¡La cosa se va a poner fea! Los dorados ya llegaron al hotel¿Los encontrarán¡Y que irán a causar estas tres locas desquiciadas en el santuario¡Próximo capi mucho humor garantizado!

Y los reviwis adorados….

**Marcyesan:** Tomado en cuenta, me gusta el nombre que pones n.n. Jeje, un hombre es un problema, muchos es una plaga! El de Mariposa está en pausa por que hay una creciente falta de inspiración, pero no te preocupes, de que lo sigo, lo sigo. Shiryu está demasiado confundido y no ve los sentimientos de Ikki, pero también el echo de acercarse por la espalda e intentar besarlo de buenas a primeras digamos que no es un buen inicio, no crees? Gracias por tu comentario!

**Alba-chan:** Definitivamente, Seiya es un idiota ¬¬. Y por su culpa ya los encontraron, ahora veremos lo que va a ocurrir. Los nombres que sugeriste se van a tomar en cuenta y poner a votación. ¡Gracias por tu mensaje y cooperar en la encuesta!

**Luna-wood:** Esos hombres están locos, pero apoco no fue divertido? los collares ya no les dan seguridad para nada y se tienen que ayudar solitos, y con el plan de Mu y Marín están muy cercanos a ser descubiertos. Shiryu y sus sueños, pues si, es una linda ilusión, pero para que se cumpla va a estar difícil, aunque tal vez no imposible. ¡Espero te haya gustado el capi!

**Megumi Gabianni:** Jeje, Ikki estúpido, diría yo, pero bueno, es casi lo mismo, jajajajaja. Esos hombres y el futbol¡Nunca juntes eso por que va a resultar en una explosión tremenda! Gracias por el nombre y por tu mensaje!

Harina-oni: Hola! Es la primera vez que dejas review verdad? Gracias! Por la lista de nombres te doy un gigantesco agradecimiento y un abrazo de oso. Los meteremos a votación¡Gracias de nuevo!

**Anna Li:** Wooow, que review tan grande n.n. jeje, de echo, Shiryu no está posecionado ni nada (aún) pero si anda algo descontrolado y con las hormonas demasiado alteradas, claro que yo en su lugar ¡Para nada que dejaba ir al fenix! Pero bueno, allá él. Uuuuy¡Yo también vi ese capi! Definitivamente Ikki se trae algo con Shiryu, pero ya lo verás evolucionar con el tiempo. En cuando a Milo, pues el chico quiere con la amazona¿Será el el admirador secreto? Ñaca ñaca, te dejo en la duda!

**Forfirith Greenleaf:** ¡Influenciado nada! Shiryu iba a herirlo por su propia cuenta, pero también nada mas a Ikki se le ocurre hacer semejante babosada! Bueno, cambiamos el tema. Milo puede ser el admirador de Shaina¿Por qué no? Después de todo, él es un casanova, pero ¿Será el admirador? Muchas gracias por el nombre¡Va a entrar a la votación!

**Shadir:** Jeje, ese hombre tiene cada idea U.U… me encanta XDDDD.

Ahora si, a todos los que mandaron nombres escogimos los que mas nos gustaron y aquí están, para que voten por los que mas les gusten durante cuatro capítulos (se vale un voto por capítulo) ¡Ya veremos quien gana!

Hirochi – Bondad… creo.

Ayame – Salvaje

Draco – Dragón

Enishi

Kojiro

Nethan

Fuyu – Invierno

Aki – Otoño

Namida

Sora – Cielo

Kurai – Oscuro

Hikari – Luz

Tenshi – Angel

Rael

Esos son todos, pero si alguien tiene idea de alguno mas¡también mándelo! Gracias por todo¡Y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

Miles de saludos a **Edeiel Snape Black**, **Camus Sigfried**, **Hibari Mikage**, **Ramsin** y **Ale-chan**. Estas últimas tres¡MILLONES DE GRACIAS POR INCLUÍRME EN SUS HISTORIAS, SON UN AMOR! PRÓXIMAMENTE, SU APARICIÓN ESTELAR EN NACIDO INOCENTE!

_Lady Gloria y Lady Grayson_


	18. Codigo Dorado

_Cap. 18_

_Código dorado

* * *

_

Entre tanto, en la habitación de Saga y Kanon, los gemelos se encontraban admirando la habitación.

.-. Bien Kanon, yo me voy a dar un baño mientras tú…

.-. ¡AH no, eso si que no¡Te vas a acabar el agua caliente¡Yo me baño primero!

.-. Pero Kanon…

.-. ¡SIN PEROS!

.-. De acuerdo, de acuerdo, en ese caso, tú te bañas mientras yo escojo cual cama voy a tomar.

.-. O.O¡QUE QUÉEEEEE? PARA QUE AGARRES LA CAMA DE LA DERECHA¡NO SEÑOR, TU TE BAÑAS MIENTRAS YO TOMO LA CAMA DE LA DERECHA!

.-. U.U De acuerdo, como sea, me voy a bañar y…

.-. ¡PERO ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE TE VAS A ACABAR EL AGUA CALIENTE¡Yo me baño primero!

.-. T.T.

**Habitación de Afrodita y Máscara**

.-. ¡Pero que hermosa habitación!

.-. (Cargando las maletas suyas y de Afro) ¿Por qué TENGO QUE CARGAR YO LAS MALETAS?

.-. Por que yo tengo cargada a Dy-chan n.n.

.-. ¡Pero estaba el carga equipajes!

.-. Lo asustaste con tu cara de maniático y el brazo que traes ahí metido, zopenco.

.-. Bah, es un brazo que estoy disecando, no podía dejarlo en casa.

.-. Si, si, claro.

Afrodita bajó a la niña y empezó a rodar sobre si mismo.

.-. ¡Esto es perfecto!

.-. (De espaldas a Afrodita y buscando en las maletas) Rayos, donde habré dejado mis herramientas, Dy-chan, busca en aquella bolsa mi… ¡AHHHH!

De tan emocionado que estaba, Afro giró demás y golpeó por accidente a Máscara, el cual se fue al suelo, Afro incluido.

Ambos se quedaron totalmente paralizados, el caballero de cáncer debajo del de Picis, quien tenía un intenso rubor en las mejillas.

.-. Y-yo…

.-. ¡ESQUE TE PIENSAS QUEDAR TODO EL DÍA ENCIMA DE MI, MARICOTAS?

Gritó a todo pulmón el caballero de cáncer empujando a Afrodita, quien bajó la mirada algo apenado.

.-. Ven acá niña.

Máscara tomó a su hija en brazos y se dirigió al baño.

.-. Vamos a tomar un baño mi hija y yo, (N/A´s: Quien fuera Dy-Chaaan!) ¡Y YO CARGUÉ LAS MALETAS, ASÍ QUE TU DESEMPACA!

Y cerró la puerta de un solo golpe, dejando a Afro sentado en el suelo y suspirando.

.-. Ay Maski… ¿Esque acaso no te gusto ni un poquito?

**Habitación de Aioria y Shura.**

Bueno, aquí no ocurre nada en particular, ya que estos dos no tienen tema de conversación, así que vayamos a un cuarto más interesante.

**Habitación de Camus y Milo.**

.-. ¡AH, MILO, MAS PROFUNDO, MAS…

Oh oh, demasiado interesante, mejor vayamos a ver que hacen Shaka y Dokho.

**Habitación de Shaka y Dokho.**

.-. ¡Estamos en las Vegas¡Voy a apostar!

.-. Athena dijo que nos quedáramos en las habitaciones.

.-. ¿ESTÁS LOCO?

.-. Es lo que mandó Athena.

.-. Mejor voy a visitar a las lindas amazonas (mirada hentai)

.-. No creo que te convenga.

.-. ¿Por qué NO¡Esas dos son unas verdaderas gatitas!

.-. Dirás FIERAS, por que si te descubren espiándolas ellas…

.-. ¿Y como sabes que son fieras? n.n.

.-. O/././O Ehhh, pues…

.-. O.O¡SHAKA, NO ERES EL SANTITO QUE YO CREÍ¡ESTRO LO TIENEN QUE SABER TODOS!

Dokho sale corriendo de la habitación y gritando como loco.

.-. ¡MAESTRO LOCO, VENGA ACÁ¡COMO RAYOS PUEDE SER USTED EL NUEVO PATRIARCA DEL SANTUARIO?

.-. ¡OIGAN TODOS, SHAKA ESTÁ BLASFEMANDO, VENGAN A OÍR!

.-. U.U Rayos.

**Habitación de las amazonas.**

Esta es una habitación donde todo hombre quisiera estar. Aquí, las amazonas desempacan tranquilamente sus pertenencias, la primera en terminar fue Kora, quien ahora está entretenida viendo televisión.

Marín desvió su mirada a Kora y sonrió, al tiempo que cerraba el cajón de su buró.

.-. ¿Kora?

La chica volteó.

.-. Pequeña, tenemos que hablar de un par de cosas.

Marín se quitó la máscara y mostró sus esplendorosos ojos azules a la pequeña pelirroja.

.-. El santuario no es un lugar seguro para una damita como tu.

.-. Es cierto.

Shaina retiró su máscara y miró fijamente a la joven amazona, quien les siguió y descubrió su rostro.

.-. Fuiste educada para ser toda una señorita, y aunque últimamente nos has demostrado ser alguien con mucho poder interior.

.-. Pero no sabes como defenderte con lo pervertidos que son los guardias del santuario.

Kora bajó la mirada unos segundos, ya le había tocado la mala experiencia de que esos pervertidos que se hacían llamar guardias la molestaran, afortunadamente, su maestro había estado cerca y la había defendido.

.-. Vamos a darnos un baño y platicamos.

La chica sonrió y aceptó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

**Habitación de Mu y Aldebarán.**

Aquí los caballeros terminaban de arreglar sus cosas, pero ahora veían un verdadero problema.

.-. No creo que la cama me resista.

.-. Yo tampoco, eres algo… grande n.nU.

.-. ¿Y si duermo en el suelo?

.-. Pero estamos en un hotel.

.-. Podemos pedir que nos traigan otro colchón, los pongo ambos en el suelo y ahí duermo.

Mu lo pensó un segundo y asintió con la cabeza.

.-. Yo llamo.

Mientras tanto, los chicos de bronce se encontraban en el salón principal de espectáculos del hotel-casino.

.-. Entonces, señorita Grayson, estas mallas son prácticamente invisibles, echas según el tono de piel de las señoritas, por lo que las usan debajo de sus trajes para los espectáculos.

.-. Y nadie nota que llevan una blusa puesta, además de que tienen relleno y las chicas parecen tener más… atributos.

.-. Exacto n.n.

.-. Es una buena idea, Shun. Rayos¿Dónde se habrá metido Hibari¡GLORIAAAAAA!

.-. ¿Eu?

.-. ¡Deja de coquetear con ese pobre muchacho y bájate de esa mesa, quieres?

.-. Ok! n.n

.-. ¡Además! Ese papacito es mío ;).

.-. Gulp O.O

En ese instante, aparece Hibari, tan impecable como antes y con unos ojos de borrego a medio morir.

.-. Ay no…

.-. Se violó a alguien, verdad? Verdad? Verdad? Ver…

.-. ¡CÁLLATE NIÑA!

.-. Perdón :P

.-. Ussh, no se por que te traigo conmigo!

.-. Por que Otou-san te lo mandó.

.-. No me lo recuerdes ¬¬.

Lady Grayson se acercó a Hibari y tronó varias veces los dedos frente a su rostro.

.-. ¿Estás bien?

.-. Mejor que nunca… aunque no puedo decir lo mismo del lindo rubio, jeje.

Detrás de ella sale Hyoga totalmente despeinado, con la camisa a medio acomodar, los ojos desorbitados, pero eso si, una gigantesca sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y sobre todo, caminando como vaquero y diciendo un leve "Ay" cada vez que da un paso.

.-. ¿Pero que rayos le hiciste, Hibari?

.-. ¿Yo? Nada (cara de angelito)

.-. Por que será que no te creo ¬¬.

.-. ¿Por qué¿De qué hablan?

Lady Grayson mira fijamente a Lady Gloria y luego a Seiya, Lady Gloria-Seiya, Gloria, Seiya, Gloria, Seiya, Gloria, Seiya.

.-. Me duele el cuello O.O.

.-. Ok, ahora si, a ensayar.

En eso, suena el radio de Seiya, y las tres chicas lo miran con gesto asesino llegando a maniático.

.-. Lo siento.

Seiya se alejó un poco y tomó su radio, respondió y luego lo apagó.

.-. Tengo que retirarme, necesitan que lleve un colchón extra a una habitación.

.-. De acuerdo Seiya, aquí te esperamos.

El Pegaso salió del salón y se dirigió a una pequeña bodega, recogió un colchón y se lo cargó en la espalda, tomando después el elevador de empleados.

Seiya salió en uno de los pisos del hotel y apartó la gruesa cortina, ya que el elevador estaba escondido, para darle mejor estética al lugar.

.-. Umm, 236, 236… era por aquí. ¡236!

Seiya colocó el colchón frente a él y tocó a la puerta.

En el interior, Mu se encontraba lavándose la cara, pues estaba algo adormilado, mientras Kiki veía la televisión.

.-. ¡Ya voy!

Aldebarán abrió la puerta y se encontró con el gigantesco colchón.

.-. Aquí tiene lo que pidió, señor.

El caballero de Tauro frunció el ceño pues no entendió nada de lo que había dicho el muchacho en un mal inglés, además de que no lo alcanzaba a ver por el colchón. Meditó unos segundos mientras tomaba con una mano el colchón y contestó.

.-. Thank you.

Lo jaló y metió de golpe, cerrando después la puerta, dejando al Pegaso de una pieza.

.-. ¿Y mi propina¡Pero que tacaño!

El chico se fue refunfuñando, mientras adentro, Mu salía del baño y se encontró con Aldebarán acomodando el colchón en el suelo.

.-. ¿Ya lo trajeron? Que rápido.

.-. Si, bueno, esque la señorita se acordó de mi tamaño y decidió que lo mejor era mandarme lo que le pedíamos.

.-. ¿Y le diste propina al muchacho?

.-. ¿Propina?

.-. ¡Aldebarán! Debiste darle dinero al chico que trajo esto, no es fácil traer un colchón como el de estas camas.

.-. Lo siento, no sabía.

Mu negó con la cabeza y salió a asomarse al pasillo para alcanzar al muchacho, pero no alcanzó a ver nada, más que una cortina moviéndose.

.-. Vaya… ni modo.

Así pasaron las horas y el ensayo para el gran día continuaban. Los chicos estaban embobados con las mil y un veces que el baile se repetía, viendo como las tres chicas eran expertas en la danza del vientre, y otras tantas.

(Lady Gloria - ¡No es cierto Grayson, no lo somos! Lady Grayson - ¡Tu cállate, babosa!)

Así pasó ese día, y ya era hora de que las señoritas se retiraran, no sin antes repartir muchos besos y abrazos, bueno, en realidad Hibari volvió a perderse, lo mismo que Hyoga, pero como era algo bastante común, no le dieron caso.

Aunque horas mas tarde, Hyoga apareció misteriosamente amarrado de un tubo y con una sonrisa todavía mayor a la anterior, la razón, era desconocida, o bueno, no muy desconocida, pero era mejor no imaginarse nada.

El día siguiente, sería algo para guardar en la memoria.

Aquél día, todo era movimiento para todos lados. La artillería pesada había sido guardada para que trabajaran en turno nocturno, cuando llegaría el exótico grupo por el que tanto había trabajado el hotel por su presencia.

.-. Hola Shiryu, buenas noches.

.-. Hola Alejandra.

Shiryu acabó de ponerse el micrófono y el audífono que les habían repartido a todos esa noche mientras la joven recepcionista a quien iba a reemplazar se hacía a un lado.

.-. Ayer se registraron muchas personas para el evento, pero no puedo pasarlas a la base de datos, creo que tiene un virus la máquina.

.-. A ver, yo me encargo.

.-. ¡Oye, Alejandra!

Un joven de cabellos negros llegó con la chica y se recargó en el mostrador.

.-. Llamamos a la señora que estaba en la habitación 147.

.-. ¿La que había dejado olvidado el libro?

.-. ¿Cuál libro?

Preguntó el dragón desviando la mirada de la base de datos.

.-. Una señora olvidó este libro en su habitación, la llamamos al teléfono que dejó cuando se registró y dijo que no podía volver por él, le ofrecí mandárselo pero dijo que no le interesaba y que hiciéramos lo que quisiéramos con él.

El chico tomó de vuelta el libro para llevárselo a tirar, o almacenar, lo que se le ocurriera primero, pero Shiryu lo detuvo, lo tomó en sus manos y hojeó una página que había alcanzado a ver, y sus ojos se iluminaron.

.-. ¿Podría quedármelo?

.-. Claro, no hay problema.

.-. Ponlo en la sala de empleados, yo voy por él luego.

Mientras tanto, no lejos de allí, Kiki daba vueltas por el casino buscando a Milo, tal y como le había ordenado Athena.

Miraba a todos lados, pero no daba con nada, pateó el suelo. Se metió las manos en las bolsas y sintió algo dentro de ellas, lo sacó y observó un momento, sonriendo.

Era una pulsera de oro, con una inscripción adentro que decía "Pensaré en ti a cada instante – Shiryu" Ese objeto se había materializado de repente frente a sus ojos semanas atrás, señal clara de que el dragón le había echo llegar un mensaje muy a su manera.

.-. ¡Hey, pequeño!

El chico volteó y se encontró con un alto muchacho rubio de ojos verdes.

.-. No se supone que los niños estén en el casino, y…

El chico perdió de repente el habla, y sus ojos se clavaron en el rostro del pequeño.

.-. ¿Kiki?

.-. ¡O.O¡Cómo sabes mi nombre?

El joven mesero sacó de su bolsillo una fotografía, la cual le entregó al pequeño.

Los ojos de Kiki se agrandaron de golpe al verse a si mismo en brazos del dragón, y casi imperceptiblemente soltó una palabra.

.-. Ma…

.-. Yo soy Ray, pequeño. Soy amigo de Shiryu.

.-. ¿QUÉ¡Shiryu está aquí?

¡Claro! Ven, te llevaré con él.

Kiki siguió de inmediato al muchacho, el cual dejó algunas aguas minerales y luego caminó hacia fuera del área de los juegos del lugar.

.-. Mira, el grupo que va a venir hoy es muy importante¿Sabes dónde está la recepción?

.-. Si.

.-. Bien, ahí encontrarás a Shiryu.

.-. ¡Gracias!

El pequeño lemuriano salió corriendo rápidamente, mientras Ray lo observaba alejarse con una sonrisa. En toda la semana no había visto a su amigo, y ahora le enviaba una sorpresita.

Mientras tanto, en recepción…

.-. Listo, ya destrabé esta cosa.

.-. ¿Tenía virus?

.-. No, solamente estaba muy…

.-. ¿Muy qué?

.-. Ay Dios…

.-. ¿Qué, qué pasa?

Shiryu sintió que se le bajaba la presión cuando se encontró con la lista de personas registradas el día anterior, entre ellas, la señorita Saori Kido y compañía.

.-. ¡No es posible!

El dragón tomó su micrófono y presionó un botón mientras sus ojos se paseaban en todas direcciones.

.-. Atención a los caballeros de bronce, código dorado, repito¡Código dorado!

En distintos lugares, los chicos de bronce sintieron un enorme escalofrío y cada quien salió corriendo en distintas direcciones, llegando finalmente a recepción.

.-. ¡QUE FUE LO QUE DIJISTE, LAGARTIJA GIGANTE?

.-. Mírenlo por ustedes mismos.

Shiryu giró el monitor y todos leyeron en la pantalla los nombres de Saori Kido, y los demás dorados.

.-. ¡No es posible!

.-. ¿Shiryu?

El chino levantó la cabeza de golpe y se giró al lugar de donde lo habían llamado con aquella vocecita inocente.

.-. Kiki…

.-. ¡SHIRYU!

El niño salió corriendo a toda velocidad con sus brazos extendidos, mientras el joven caballero hacía a un lado a sus amigos y abría sus brazos, recibiendo al pequeño quien saltó y lo abrazó firmemente del cuello.

.-. ¡Te extrañe tanto!

Kiki comenzó a llorar mientras abrazaba con fuerza al dragón.

.-. De acuerdo, de acuerdo, déjalo en paz duende, que Shiryu no debe cargar cosas pesadas.

Le reprendió el fénix quitando a Kiki de los brazos del dragón.

.-. ¡Vaya, pero que cambiados se ven todos¡Se ven geniales!

.-. Gracias Kiki.

.-. Pero¿Qué hacen los dorados aquí?

.-. Hemos estado vigilando el cosmos de Seiya, y mi maestro Mu lo encontró ayer, así que nos tele transportamos. (Miradas asesinas a Seiya)

.-. Ehhh, ups n.nU.

.-. ¡Tenía que ser tu culpa burro alado!

.-. ¿Y ahora como le vamos a hacer?

.-. A mi no me vean.

Los chicos se quedaron pensando unos minutos sin saber que hacer, Ikki miró en alguna dirección y…

.-. ¡AGÁCHENSE!

Y todos lo hicieron por el susto y la autoritaria voz del fénix, bueno, todos menos ¿Quién¿Quién creen que no se agachó¡Obvio!

.-. ¡Kiki, te está buscando tu maestro!

.-. K-KANON!

El segundo a la armadura de géminis sonrió.

.-. ¿Qué te pasa¿Te perdiste o que? Bueno, esque este hotel es muy grande¿Cierto muchacho?

.-. ¿Eh? O.o?

.-. Gracias joven, supongo que usted encontró a Kiki e iban a buscarnos.

.-. Pe-pe…

.-. Gracias, y nos vemos luego. Anda Kiki, vámonos.

.-. Eh, Kanon, no te quiero molestar pero¿Y tus lentes?

.-. Se me olvidaron en el cuarto, recuérdame ir a buscarlos por que no veo nada, jeje.

Kiki suspiró aliviado y volteó a ver a Seiya, quien tenía los ojos muy abiertos y sudaba frío.

.-. ¡Eres un bruto, por que no te agachaste?

.-. P-por que…

.-. ¡Olvídalo!

_L_.-. _íder Brillante a Andrómeda, responde, Andrómeda._

Todos escucharon el mensaje y voltearon a ver a Shun, este tomó su micrófono y presionó un botón.

.-. Aquí Shun¿Qué sucede Michelle?

.-. _¡Tenemos una emergencia, ven rápido!_

Shun miró a sus compañeros.

.-. Trabajo es trabajo.

Shiryu tiene razón, además, el señor Frederic ha sido muy amable con nosotros como para que lo abandonemos solo por que los dorados están aquí.

El chico corrió rumbo al salón de eventos por la cámara de empleados. Las personas ya comenzaban a tomar sus asientos en el salón de eventos, y faltaba una hora para que comenzara el gran espectáculo.

Mientras los chicos seguían discutiendo por que era lo que podían hacer, escucharon un nuevo mensaje.

.-. _Andrómeda a Dragón, Andrómeda a dragón._

.-. Aquí dragón¿Qué ocurre?

.-. _Michelle se quedó corta¡Muy corta! Tenemos una emergencia aquí atrás¿Podrían venir un momento?_

Los chicos se miraron los unos a los otros, y no viendo más solución salieron corriendo al lugar donde se encontraba el joven Andrómeda.

.-. ¿Qué pasa?

.-. No han llegado.

.-. ¿QUÉ?

.-. ¡Los danzantes del desierto no han llegado?

Michelle empezó a llorar como magdalena mientras Ikki se cruzaba de brazos.

Como jefe de seguridad, teníamos ordenado que sacáramos al grupo tras su presentación, pero si aún no han llegado.

.-. Jefe¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Ikki suspiró fastidiado. Él era el jefe, por sobre muchos. Todos le obedecían y en su mano estaba reparar todos los problemas que hubiera.

.-. Esto va a ser un problema, el señor Frederic ha invertido mucho en la presentación de esta noche.

Shiryu suspiró y miró a una de las paredes que daba al corredor de camerinos.

.-. Ayer trajeron la ropa que iban a usar los del espectáculo¿verdad?

.-. Si, así es.

Hyoga se fijó en un póster de las personas que debían estar ahí para esos momentos y miró a Ikki, póster, a Ikki, póster, Ikki, póster, mirada maliciosa de Ikki, póster, mirada macabra de Ikki, póster, Ikki yéndosele encima…

Mientras tanto, en el salón de eventos, los dorados llegaron y tomaron sus asientos mirando en todas direcciones.

.-. ¡Aquí está!

Todos miraron a Saori, la cual estaba brincando como niña chiquita alrededor de la mesa que tenía un letrero de Reservado.

.-. ¡Apoco no son los mejores lugares!

Los dorados tuvieron que admitir que la chica tenía un soberano buen gusto, ya que las dos mesas estaban hasta mero adelante una frente a la otra a ambos lados de la pasarela que sobresalía del escenario.

.-. Bien, sentémonos y ¡Muy pronto empezará el espectáculo!

Todos esperaron pacientemente, pidieron algunas bebidas y se prepararon para el espectáculo que tan emocionada tenía a Athena.

Y en ese instante se apagaron las luces, hubo un aplauso resonando en el lugar, hubo una explosión en el centro del escenario y de entre toda la oscuridad una luz brotó del suelo apuntando a una pantalla, donde se reflejó la figura de una preciosa mujer…

* * *

N/A´s HOLA!

NUEVO CAPI, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO!

Los de bronce ya saben de los dorados en el hotel¿Escaparan¿Los encontrarán¡La Saga de Las Vegas casi termina!...

Que raro se oyó eso XD.

Reviwis!

**Anna Li -** Mi querida amiga... "desastre" le queda corto a lo que esos van a causar! Pues Shiryto parece estarse enamorando de Hades, y eso no es nada bueno, pero ya verás como van las cosas. Y pues si, ya metí un par de fics a Saint Seiya yaoi, y próximamente voy a subir este también, aunque claro, van a salir algunas imágenes aque aquí, pues no pueden salir. Por cierto¡POBRE MASCARITA, NO SABE LA QUE LE ESPERA CON ESE MISTY!

**SSA:** T.T Me siento halagada, muchas gracias, me gusta el nombre, lo meteré a la votación¡Gracias!

**Marcyesan:** Jajaja, Maski-chan en una novela! Ya me lo imagino! (Insertar imagen de Máscara como galan de novela y Afrodita vestido con traje de sirvienta) Afro: _Pero Angelo Alessandro de la casa de cáncer¡No puedes casarte con Misty! _Máscara: _Lo se mi amor, Afrodita de Picis, pero es por el honor de mi casa, mi orgullo y mi familia. _JJAJAJAJAJA, YA ME IMAGINO! Ahhh, Hiba-chan, jeje, pobre patito, acabó siendo utilizado, pero de que le encantó, no queda duda. ¡Gracias por tu voto!

**Ale-chan -** Pues Misty va a causar demasiados problemas, y por Dy-chan, si va a tener un par de roces con el oxigenado, pero nada grave. (Lady Grayson con los dedos cruzados en la espalda) Y pues Camuchis y Milo sensei ya está MUY contentos... ¡Uuuy, que nos inviten a participar en su felicidad XDDD¡Gracias por tu mensaje!

**Aru-chan -** Jajaja, sip, nos metimos al fic y dentro de poco van a haber invitados especiales¡Estate pendiente! Voto tomado, muchas gracias! n.n. Ya veremos como le va al Fenix, quien te agradece por los apoyos. (Ikki en una esquina y con una gotita en la cabeza, a su alderedor la porra mandada por Aru-chan, de repente se escucha una explosión y vemos a Lady Gloria con traje de taquera) Lady Gloria - _¡Pásele a la carne asada, recién echa, sin aceite, asada a mano, pase, pase!_

**Zen/Kurai Kurayami Kage:** Wooorales, que nombre! No te recuerdo así que supongo es la primera vez que dejas review... ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! Jajaja, pobrecito de Hyoga, pero al menos se lo pasó bien. Lady Gloria: _(Interrumpiendo) ¡UJU, 8.7, REDONDEANDO LLEGAMOS A NUEVE, Y COMO POQUITO LE FALTA, NOS PONEMOS UN 10! Lady Grayson_: _U.U Cállate Gloria._ Muchas gracias por tu mensaje n.n.

**AresShion** - Muchas gracias por el mensaje¡Poco falta para que se encuentren unos con otros! Gracias por que te guste la historia y la de Sin permiso n.n.

**Lady Palas** - En respuesta a tu review, nop, no llegó el review, mucho menos el nombre, pero ya que lo hemos visto a mi me gustó, a Gloria 2-2, de todas formas lo vamos a meter, a ver como le va. ¡Gracias por tu mensaje!

**Forfirith Greenleaf** - JAJAJA, cuando escribí eso me estaba muriendo de la risa yo solita, jajaja, pero esque quien no reaccionaría de esa manera! Una cosa, Misty no le va a causar a Afro un dolor de cabeza¡LE VA A CAUSAR MIGRAÑA! No sabes lo insistente que el peliteñido puede ser! En algo tienes razón, cualquiera cae bajo el encanto de Hades-sama. Hades - _(apareciéndose de ningún lado) ¡PERO COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR SIQUIERA MI NOMBRE, SUCIA MORTAL!_ Lady Grayson - _¡HADES-SAMA! (Muchas fans se asoman desde todos lados)_ Fans - _¿HADES-SAMA?_ en dos segundos, el dios de la muerte queda rodeado por muchas jovencitas con ojos de corazón que lo ven con cara de lujuria. En cabezadas claro por Grayson, Gloria, Ale-chan y Forfirith Greenleaf. Por cierto¡Voto tomado!

**Legendary** - Tu voto ya ha sido tomado! Jeje, Hyoga tenlo por seguro que se la pasó MUUUY bien. Gracias por tu mensaje!

**Luna-wood** - ¿No es divertido con cualquiera? Uuuuy, pero que memorias cochambrosas tendrás Luna? Jeje ;) Afro si es un galán, mira que ya se ha ligado a Aurora, Afrodita y a Misty. Lady Gloria - _¡Y a tí también Grayson! _Lady Grayson - _¡NADIE TE PIDIÓ TU OPINIÓN!_ Ejem, como iba diciendo... gracuas por el mensaje, Nos vemos, espero este te haya gustado!

**Elena** - Voto aceptado! Misty va a ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza y todos mis amados lectores van a acabar creando una turba furiosa para matarlo... encabezada por Gloria y yo XD, espero te haya gustado el capi¡Gracias!

**Votos:**

Hirochi – 1

Ayame – 0

Draco – 0

Enishi– 1

Kojiro– 0

Nethan – 0

Fuyu – 0

Aki – 1

Namida – 0

Sora – 0

Kurai – 2

Hikari – 0

Tenshi –0

Rael – 0

Maur – 1

Aziel – 1

Ganando: **Kurai**

¡Miles de gracias a todos, y sigan votando! Aún quedan 3 capis de votación!

Miles de saludos especiales a **Ramsin,** **Hibari Mikage**, **Ale-chan**, **Sigfried Coria** e **Ickarus no Giba**.

_Lady Grayson_ (Músculo y cerebro del dúo) _y Lady Gloria_ (a alguien se ocupaba para hacer un dúo, no?)


	19. Ojos así

_Cap. 19_

_Ojos así_

Los caballeros abrieron los ojos como platos, bueno, y a algunos se les fue la boca hasta el suelo.

La silueta en la pantalla era más que tentadora, piernas y brazos muy bien torneados, y esos movimientos de su vientre que no hacían más que enloquecer a todos los hombres presentes.

.-. ¡GUAPA!

.-.¡CÁLLATE Y SIÉNTATE MILO!

En ese instante, la pantalla se hizo mil pedazos e hicieron su aparición una considerable cantidad de bailarinas todas vestidas en tonos rosados, verde pastel y azul.

La música era bastante pegajosa, y muchos golpeaban las mesas siguiendo el ritmo. Un reflector iluminó a la banda que se estaba encargando de la atractiva música árabe y entonces, de la parte mas alejada del escenario aparecieron seis hombres cargando una plataforma, en la cual estaba de pié la misma joven que había estado bailando antes, mostrando ahora toda su hermosura.

Un largo cabello azul hasta la cadera, su blanco traje de odalisca remarcando cada una de sus curvas y el velo impidiendo que se viera algo más que sus centellantes ojos azules.

Se paró en su pié derecho y ladeó su cuerpo mientras movía sus caderas formando un 8 infinito. Una de sus manos tocó su frente y bajó rozando su nariz, delineando sus labios y elevándose luego al cielo.

.-. Ayer conocí un cielo sin sol, y un hombre sin suelo. Un santo en prisión Y una canción triste sin dueño

Las jóvenes de distintos colores se tiraron al suelo, extendieron sus mantos y los giraron en el aire entonando un "Ya he ya he ya la he"

Los seductores ojos de la chica se encontraron con el público.

.-. Y conocí tus ojos negros…

Una vez más, se escuchó el "Ya he ya he ya la he", los movimientos de la odalisca blanca se detuvieron.

.-. Y ahora sí que no… puedo vivir sin ellos yo.

Hubo una explosión y la joven saltó al aire, y de la nada surgieron tres jóvenes de trajes plateados las cuales dieron varias marometas en el aire y callaron perfectamente abiertas de piernas, subiendo sus manos y recibiendo a la chica de blanco de cabeza manos con manos y lanzándola una vez mas al aire, haciéndola que girara y apoyara su descalzo pié en las tres manos.

.-. Le pido al cielo sólo un deseo, que en tus ojos yo pueda vivir. He recorrido ya el mundo entero, y una cosa te vengo a decir…

Las odaliscas negras se pusieron de pié haciendo un exótico baile muy de acuerdo a la canción, en tanto que las jóvenes plateadas se ponían de pié y depositaban en el suelo a la joven de blanco, y la cubrieron con sus mantos.

.-. Viaje de Bahrein hasta Beirut, fui desde el norte hasta el polo sur, y no encontré ojos así, como los que tienes tú…

En ese instante, los mantos comenzaron a consumirse en una llamarada de fuego, lo mismo que la joven en su interior, de la cual solamente se alcanzaron a ver sus manos alzándose mientras se quemaban, y cuando el fuego se extinguió la joven había cambiado por completo.

Su traje era de un tono azul casi negro y su cabello tan oscuro como la noche. Estaba casi sentada sobre sus talones, con la mano derecha girando en el aire y la izquierda hacia el frente, al tiempo que sus caderas ondeaban hacia delante y hacia atrás.

Por un segundo, su voz sonó distinta, como mas ronca, incluso… ¿varonil?

.-. Rabboussamai fikarrajaii  
Fi ainaiha aralhayati  
Ati ilaika min haza ikaaouni  
Arjouka labbi labbi nidai.

Ella se puso de pié y continuó con su exótica danza, lo mismo que sus compañeras. Del techo comenzó a bajar un sol, y sentado en este un joven de cabellos negros con una especie de bufanda que tapaba parte de su rostro.

.-. Ayer vi pasar una mujer Debajo de su camello… Un río de sal y un barco abandonado en el desierto…

(Ya he ya he ya la he) La joven volteó y cayó de rodillas, estirando sus brazos hacia el recién llegado.

.-. Y vi pasar tus ojos negros…

De un salto, el joven de pantalones dorados se colocó junto a la joven y la tomó firmemente de la cintura. (Ya he ya he ya la he)

.-. Y ahora si que no puedo vivir sin ellos yo. Le pido al cielo solo un deseo, que en tus ojos yo pueda vivir. He recorrido ya el mundo entero, y una cosa te vengo a decir

El guerrero, pues de esto tenía pinta acarició la cintura de la joven mientras se hincaba frente a ella, mientras esta giraba hacia el público y estiraba sus brazos en distintas direcciones según dijera la canción.

.-. Viaje de Bahrein hasta Beirut, fui desde el norte hasta el polo sur. Y no encontré ojos así. Como los que tienes tú.

De algún lado el recién llegado sacó una espada y amenazó con ella el cuello de la odalisca, quien le enfrentó sacando una daga y colocándola en la misma posición.

.-. Rabboussamai fikarrajaii  
Fi ainaiha aralhayati  
Ati ilaika min haza ikaaouni  
Arjouka labbi labbi nidai.

Ambos se soltaron y se miraron amenazadoramente en tanto que todos los bailarines de todos los tipos desaparecían de escena, dejándolos solos y haciendo que los múltiples colores de todo el escenario quedaran en un amarillo y negro combinados.

.-. Viaje de Bahrein hasta Beirut, fui desde el norte hasta el polo sur. Y no encontré ojos así. Como los que tienes tú…

En ese instante todo calló y ambas figuras quedaron inmóviles uno frente al otro, evaluándose y viendo el momento perfecto para atacar.

El silencio profundo fue roto por una lluvia de aplausos la cual duró largo rato, hasta que se escuchó el nuevo inicio de la música.

Esta vez, todo comenzó a tomar sentido, una luna bajó desde el techo y la joven se sentó en ella, mientras el otro hizo lo mismo con el sol.

Los presentes empezaron a tomar el hilo de la historia al ver que relataba al mundo cuando era muy joven, y la luna y el sol convivían juntos en el firmamento, cosa que al principio no les era agradable. Pero finalmente, una cuerda roja y una plateada bajaron y ambos enredaron uno de sus pies y se estiraron para alcanzar al otro.

Colgando de una cuerda se unieron y entrelazaron sus manos, bailando al suave compás de la música.

Una luz blanca interrumpió todo, y una figura vestida de blanco, de larga túnica y cabellos castaños apareció.

La luz y la sombra fueron cortadas de tajo, separando a los amantes para siempre.

Poco después reaparecieron las tres odaliscas blancas haciéndole compañía a la joven del cabello negro, la cual lloraba desconsolada por estar lejos del sol.

El hombre de blanco, viendo que ambos sufrían creó entonces una manera de que ambos fueran felices, las luces se combinaron y fue creado el eclipse, momento en que los separados amantes fueron cubiertos por mantas negras dejándolos solos.

.-. Pero que hermoso!

Gritó Saori comenzando a llorar y poniéndose de pié para aplaudir.

.-. Pero que buen espectáculo!

.-. Por favor Milo, tu lo único que estabas viendo era las curvas de esas chicas.

.-. Si, bueno, pero no me negarás que fue genial, ¿No es así, Camuchis?

Dokho se puso de pié y empezó a silbar.

.-.¡ME ENCANTAS LUNA PRECIOSA, ERES ARDIENTE!

.-.¡Maestro, compórtese!

.-.¡VAMOS SHAKA, SILBA COMIGO, MAMASITAS!

La música volvió a sonar aún con los aplausos y salieron todas las odaliscas a agradecer por la presencia del público, algunas de ellas bajaron del escenario y tomaron a los espectadores, subiéndolos a la tarima.

.-.¡YO, YO, SÚBEME A MI, A MI, YO QUIEROOOOO!

Una de las chicas sonrió y tomó la mano de Milo, subiéndolo al escenario.

.-.¡YUPI!

Salió corriendo volado olvidando a la chica que lo había subido y abrazó a la joven de azul casi negro.

.-.¡Contigo quería bailar preciosa!

Ella sonrió, o al menos eso parecía, por que con el velo no se le veía nada y comenzó a bailar con Milo, quien parecía a punto de desbaratarse por el tamaño de las ridiculeces que estaba haciendo.

.-.¡SIII, BAILAR ES GENIALL!

Los invitados al escenario comenzaron a bajar y las chicas se acercaron para alejar a Milo, quien se prendió de la cintura de la chica mientras las otras lo jalaban.

.-.¡NO QUIERO IRRRRR!

Finalmente, el joven sol tomó a Milo y lo lanzó con tal fuerza que se estrelló contra la mesa de los dorados.

.-. X.X (Fuera de servicio)

Todos los presentes seguían aplaudiendo, las odaliscas de rosa agradecieron y se fueron, después las azules y finalmente las de verde.

Las tres odaliscas plateadas hicieron una reverencia, y al final, tomados de las manos agradecieron el Sol y la Luna.

El telón comenzó a cerrarse y una de las odaliscas blancas se puso de pié mandando besos al auditorio, saltando y poniéndose casi histérica mientras sus compañeras del mismo color intentaban calmarla.

Finalmente, se arrancó el velo y lo lanzó al auditorio.

.-. (DORADOS) QUEEEEEEEEEE? ¡ES SEIYA!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.---.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

N/A: HOLAAA!

¡PERO QUE PROBLEMA PARA PUBLICAR, TENGO DESDE EL DOMINGO INTENTANDO!

Lo se, lo se, un poquitín corto. ¡Las predicciones de muchos fueron correctas, eran los muchachos quienes bailaban! ¡En los próximos capis, risas aseguradas!

¡Y los reviwis!

**Anna li** – Esque Saga y Kanon son un par de locos incorregibles, jeje, pero bueno. Pues Shiryu SI siente algo por Hades, ¿Será amor? ¿Confusión? Huí, me encanta tenerlos en ascuas n.n. Y en cuanto al show, espero que te haya gustado. ¡Muchas gracias por tu mensaje!

**Sacerdotisamiryaries** – Me alegra mucho de que la garganta te duela… NANI?O.O! digo, me alegra que te guste la historia, y pues si, un grupo tan loco como los dorados tenía que hacer una que otra ocurrencia, no? Muchas gracias por tu voto, y espero que te haya gustado el capi.

**Lady palas** – Jeje, espero te haya gustado el capi, y el pajarito pues si salió bailando, aunque tal vez no como tu pensabas n.nU de todas formas, gracias por tu mensaje!

**Shivatatenshi **- ¿Tu voto? Lady Grayson se lanza sobre los votos a buscar el de Shiva-chan (te puedo llamar así? O.o?) ¡No está! Ya revisamos y tu review no aparece, así que te pedimos una gigantesca disculpa y tu voto por Kurai es tomado. ¡Gracias por el mensaje!

**Marcyesan **– XD jeje, sip, ya me imagino a Camus y a Milo con su ristra de niños, uno cada año XD pero con un bomboncito como Camus, ¿Quién puede evitar írsele encima? Puees, lo que hizo Hibari mejor lo dejamos en suspenso, ya que no vamos a escribir un NC17, y menos tan sádico XD Los chicos ¡Si estuvieron en el show, jeje, espero te haya gustado! Y en cuanto a esa persona, fue Forfirith Greenleaf n.n.

**Zen/Kurai** – Hola n.n. Mira, la verdad es que respetamos mucho tu votación, solo fue una pequeña broma de Gloria. Estamos muy contentas por tener a un lector que busca tantos detalles como tu, y esperamos nos perdones si te molestamos con la broma. Aunque podemos decirte que nos esforzaremos por obtener una mayor calificación. En cuanto a Ikki y Hyoga, pueees, lo pensaremos n.n. Muchas gracias por tu mensaje!

**Elena** – Jeje, pues lo que hizo Ikki con Hyoga lo vas a ver en el próximo capítulo, pero déjame decirte una cosa, sea lo que sea lo que estás pensando… ¡TIENES TODA LA RAZÓN, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Gracias por tu mensaje!

**Luna-wood** – Rayos, tu review no llegó completo, y no recuerdo del todo lo que me dijiste, pero te respondí por Messenger, no? De todas formas, muchas gracias por tu reviwi n.n.

**Forfirith Greenleaf** – Jeje, pobrecito Hades XD que se me hace que nos ve hasta en sus pesadillas! Pero quien le manda ser un bishie, no:P bueno, pues ya ves la presentación, espero que te haya gustado, mas detalles sobre esta en el siguiente capi. ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario!

¡BUAAAAA, PERO QUE TRISTEZAAA! SOLO VOTÓ UNA PERSONA!

**Ok, ok, las reglas se cambian. Aún quedan dos capis mas, y se permiten un máximo de dos votos por review, ok?**

Ahora veamos como vamos, si?

**Votos:**

Hirochi – 1

Ayame – 0

Draco – 0

Enishi– 1

Kojiro– 0

Nethan – 0

Fuyu – 0

Aki – 1

Namida – 0

Sora – 0

Kurai – 3

Hikari – 0

Tenshi –0

Rael – 0

Maur – 1

Aziel – 1

Ganando: (Todavía) **Kurai**

¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus mensajes, nos veremos pronto!

Saludos a **Ramsin**, **Hibari** y **Ale-chan**!

_Lady Grayson y Lady Gloria._


	20. Mueve las caderas ¡Como puedas!

_Cap. 20_

_Mueve las caderas… ¡COMO PUEDAS!

* * *

_

**Dos horas y media antes…**

El Pegaso, el joven Andrómeda y el dragón estaban helados en su lugar, escuchando los gritos del cisne y el fénix, preguntándose si se estaban matando o teniendo alguna clase de orgía.

Se miraron los unos a los otros y finalmente, Seiya fue el primero en sacar 20 dólares de su bolsa y ponerlos de golpe sobre la mesa.

.-. Voto por la orgía.

.-. Yo también.

Dijo Shun sacando la misma cantidad en billetes más pequeños y chocándola sobre el dinero de Seiya, Shiryu se quedó pensativo un par de segundos y sacó un billete de 50.

.-. Yo voto en contra.

Un minuto después, Ikki salió muy satisfecho con Hyoga detrás de él, y los chicos se mantuvieron en silencio.

.-. Ehhh...¿Quién se supone que ganó?

Ikki se acercó y contó los billetes.

.-. ¿Quién apostó en contra de la orgía? (Todos señalas a Shiryu) Aquí tienes tu parte lagartija, y esta es la mía.

Dijo el fénix guardándose algunos dólares en el bolsillo, para después voltear a ver a Hyoga.

.-. ¿Apoco no es mi obra maestra?

¡Y vaya obra maestra! Los chicos no sabían si reír o llorar por el aspecto del cisne…al final, optaron no por reír, sino por carcajearse.

.-. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA¡PERO QUE TE PASÓ HYOGA?

.-. JIJIJIJI, TE VES MUY BIEN, HYOGA, JIJIJIJI.

.-. ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE VAS A LEVANTAR LOS ANIMOS, AMIGO, JAJAJAJAJA.

El pobre ruso les miró con unas tremendas ganas de asesinarlos… bueno, a Shiryu no por su bebé, pero de que lo haría sufrir por reírse de él, era algo seguro.

Y esque, haciendo uso de las milagrosas blusitas entalladas con implantes de senos casi naturales, ahora Hyoga lucía como una voluptuosa rubia árabe con un mini trajecito que dejaba ver sus piernas, estómago, brazos y grandes pechos. Pero no su cara, gracias a su velo, parte de la poca tela que no era semi transparente.

.-. ¿Y bien?

.-. Pues te quedó bastante bien Ikki, pero… ¿Para qué?

.-. Es sencillo lagartija, solo hay que llamar a seguridad y dar una alerta de bomba o algo, nos sacan del edificio y tan tan.

.-. ¿ALERTA DE BOMBA¡Pero hermano…

.-. Es una buena idea Ikki, algo descabellada pero buena, sin embargo… ¿Qué quieres decir con NOS?

Ikki rió maquiavélicamente.

Minutos mas tarde, y después de haber forcejeado con Shun, Ikki surgió una vez mas esta vez con su hermano transformado en toda una odalisca plateada, misma que estaba muriéndose de vergüenza.

.-. Veo que le pusiste senos más pequeños a Shun.

.-. No iba a permitir que todo el mundo lo estuviera viendo…y además¿Tu que rayos le miras el pecho a mi hermano, eh lagartija andante?

Shiryu rió por lo bajo.

.-. Bueno, y… ¿Y el burro?

.-. Seiya supuso que lo ibas a cambiar también a él.

Ikki aceptó con la cabeza, de hecho, Shiryu ya se estaba cambiando por su propia cuenta.

.-. ¿Y donde se metió?

.-. Pues…

.-. ¡Miren, apoco no me veo bien?

Seiya apareció en ese instante vestido con un turbante, chaleco dorado y pantalones abombados, los cuales le quedaban realmente gigantes.

.-. ¿Cómo me veo?

.-. ¡Te ves como un payaso, dame acá esa ropa!

.-. Pe-pero… ¿No te vas a poner tu esto?

Preguntó Seiya inocentemente mostrándole el tercer traje de odalisca plateada, y ganándose después un tremendo chichón que lo dejó viendo pegasitos, mientras Ikki lo arrastraba para cambiarle de ropa.

Minutos mas tarde, Ikki surgió con las ropas que antes usaba Seiya mas algunos brazaletes dorados, arrastrando al aún inconsciente Pegaso esta vez vestido de odalisca.

Al salir, el Fénix se quedó totalmente petrificado. Shiryu ya se había terminado de cambiar, y ahora usaba esas blusitas con implantes la cual le apretaban un poco mas su ya marcado y cambiado cuerpo por el embarazo y las hormonas rimbombantes.

Lo observó de lado, colocándose una peluca azul y mirándose verdaderamente apetitoso con ese traje semitransparente y su vientre asomando desnudo.

.-. Bueno, voy a hacer la llamada para que nos saquen de aquí y…

.-. ¿Se puede?

La puerta del camerino se abrió de golpe y apareció Michelle con un portafolio en las manos y los ojos rojos de tanto estar llorando por su infortunio, pero al ver al grupo dentro, una enorme sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

.-. ¡Llegaron¡Dios mío, llegaron¡El hotel se ha salvado¡VOY A DAR LA PRIMERA LLAMADA!

La chica salió corriendo, y de inmediato Ikki salió detrás de ella, dio vuelta en un pasillo y la vio tomando un micrófono.

.-. _Buenas noches, el hotel Frederic´s Paradisse les da la bienvenida para el espectáculo de los danzantes del desierto, esta es… la primera llamada… primera._

La chica se volteó y encontró su mirada con la de Ikki, le tomó de las manos y sonrió plenamente.

.-. Gracias por haber venido, señor Akmal. (Akmalperfecto)

.-. ¿Eh?

La chica salió corriendo a darles indicaciones a las demás bailarinas. Ikki dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con sus compañeros, recargados en la pared del pasillo.

Hyoga se sobó las sienes mientras miraba fijamente al fénix.

.-. Ya dieron la primera llamada.

.-. Así es hermano, creo que…

.-. No me interesa lo que crean, voy a hacer esa llamada y…

.-. No.

Todos miraron de golpe a Shiryu.

.-. Sabemos todos los pasos, los vimos ayer por lo menos unas mil veces.

.-. No estarás pensando…

.-. El señor Frederic nos dio alojo cuando mas lo necesitábamos, de no ser por él, quizás seguiríamos durmiendo en la calle.

Shiryu caminó algunos pasos, sus pies descalzos le llevaron al centro del escenario, donde admiró toda la decoración.

.-. No sería tan malo hacerlo.

.-. No sabes lo que estás diciendo.

Hubo un tenso silencio el cual no supieron cuanto duró, y solamente fue roto cuando se escuchó la voz de Michelle.

.-. _Estimadas damas y caballeros… esta es la segunda llamada… segunda._

Los chicos se miraron entre si. Finalmente, Shun sonrió.

.-. A mi me faltan saber uno o dos pasos... ¿Me los dirías por radio?

Shiryu sonrió y aceptó con la cabeza.

De inmediato, Ikki tomó una silla y se sentó frente al ordenador principal de la zona de camerinos, creando un nuevo canal de radio exclusivo para ellos.

.-. Aquí dragón, contesta Nota Sonora.

.-. _Aquí nota sonora¿Qué ocurre dragón?_

.-. Quiero que busques la cinta de ayer que grabó Lady Grayson.

.-. _¿Para que?_

.-. Songl (Songl Ultima estrella) se lastimó la garganta.

.-. _¿Songl¿La que iba a cantar?_

.-. Esa misma.

.-. _¡Ya busco la cinta, no me tardo! Nota sonora fuera._

Shiryu sonrió. Un problema menos. Tal vez luciera en ese instante como una chica, pero definitivamente no tenía la voz de una. Lady Grayson había cantado el día anterior y el chico de cabina la había grabado, ahora solo tenían que pasar esa cinta.

.-. Pero Shiryu, a la señorita Grayson no le salía la canción completa.

.-. Ese no es problema, hago la voz lo mas suave que pueda y canto lo que ella no pueda.

Los chicos aceptaron la proposición mientras Ikki se acercaba a su hermano con un bote en la mano, mismo que el mas pequeño usó para pintar el cabello azul del fenix a negro, dejándolo prácticamente idéntico al verdadero Akmal.

.-. ¿Están seguros de esto?

Shiryu caminó hasta su primera posición y sonrió debajo del velo.

.-. Es por Frederic.

Ikki sonrió mientras enredaba su mano en una soga la cual le llevaría hasta su columpio dorado.

.-. Vamos Seiya, nosotros vamos por aquí.

.-. Estoy asustado Hyoga.

.-. Tú no te preocupes…

Seiya pasó saliva verdaderamente espantado y sus neuronas, como pocas ocasiones empezaron a trabajar a exceso de velocidad intentando recordar todos los pasos.

.-. _Dragón a Pegaso…_

Escucharon una voz todos en su oído, y Seiya presionó un botón de su mini radio.

.-. Aquí Pegaso.

.-. _Todo va a salir bien… tranquilo._

Seiya sonrió y suspiró. El Pegaso miró a sus compañeros y cuidadosamente se asomó por la gruesa cortina.

Y la vio… la dueña de sus sueños, creadora de sus más profundas pesadillas, ama y señora de su intimidad.

No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la noche que finalmente había visto su rostro, y ahora, no iba a perder un segundo para estar con ella.

.-. ¡Quieres que nos vean, diota?

.-. Jeje, lo siento :P

No pasaría mucho cuando Michelle dio la tercera llamada, y el telón se abrió.

.-. Hora de la verdad…

Los movimientos del grupo fueron en absoluto coordinados, Seiya cerraba sus ojos a ratos centrándose solo en las palabras de Shiryu.

Shun no tenía muchos problemas con el baile, después de todo en las últimas semanas se la había pasado ensayando con las chicas. Hyoga estaba algo preocupado por si no salía del todo bien, pero procuraba seguir a Shun, y finalmente Ikki, el cual hacía lo que le venía en gana, y aún así, se veía bien.

Todo giraba tan rápido, iba y venía y los cinco chicos casi sin darse cuenta habían sido embriagados por la música, hasta un corte total y un silencio abrumador seguido de una rotunda ola de aplausos, el telón se cerró lentamente, y tras dejar todo el escenario cubierto, por sobre los aplausos se escuchó la voz de Michelle.

.-. _Damas y caballeros, esta es… la primera llamada… primera._

Shiryu abrió muy lentamente los ojos y sintió como salía del trance al que lo había metido la danza.

.-. ¿Estás bien?

El dragón levantó la mirada y observó a Ikki, con el sudor resbalando por su abdomen y esos hermosos ojos clavados en los suyos.

.-. …estoy bien…

.-. Tenemos quince minutos antes de que termine el intermedio, ven, vamos para que tomes algo de agua.

Seiya se acercó pegando brincos de gusto de cómo lo estaban haciendo y Shun sonrió tiernamente como solía hacerlo.

.-. Oh oh.

Todos miraron a Hyoga y luego en dirección a donde este miraba y emitieron el mismo sonido. Ahí estaba Frederic, con los brazos cruzados y mirándolos seriamente.

.-. Ya nos cayó la gorda…

.-. Pues yo lo veo bastante flaquito.

.-. ¿Shun?

.-. ¿Si hermano n.n?

.-. Deja de juntarte con Seiya U.U.

Mientras tanto, el hombre se acercó al grupo quien intentó parecer natural, no lográndolo del todo cuando detrás de Frederic apareció Michelle cruzada de brazos, y más atrás los chicos de seguridad.

.-. Eh, nosotros… podemos explicarlo.

Pero no hubo que hacerlo, pues el hombre sonrió, mientras Michelle prácticamente se puso a llorar.

.-. Muchachos… no saben cuan orgulloso estoy de ustedes.

.-. ¿De nosotros?

.-. Hacían solo unos minutos que había empezado el espectáculo recibimos una llamada de la señorita Hibari, diciéndonos que había habido un accidente, y les iba a ser imposible venir.

.-. ¿Accidente¿Están ellos bien?

.-. Si, todos están bien, algo aturdidos, pero a final de cuentas no iban a poder con el espectáculo el día de hoy.

Frederic sonrió como si de un padre se tratase.

.-. Y ustedes… han salvado al hotel y a su reputación, no se como agradecérselos.

Shiryu miró a sus compañeros, los cuales sonreían tal como él.

.-. Hay algo en lo que puede ayudarnos.

.-. ¿Recuerda el día en que nos recogió a mí y al pato?

.-. Lo recuerdo Ikki.

El Fénix avanzó y entreabrió la cortina del escenario, mostrando al grupo que se sentaba en la primera fila.

.-. Son ellos.

.-. ¿De los que escapaban?

Frederic se asomó y abrió enormemente los ojos.

.-. ¡Pero si es la señorita Kido!

.-. ¿Conoce a Saori?

.-. Lo que me sorprende es que ustedes la conozcan.

.-. Si, bueno… larga historia.

El hombre los miró y luego a los guardias de seguridad, mientras Michelle se acercaba a dar la segunda llamada por el micrófono.

.-. Creo que podríamos seguir con el plan original, ustedes terminan el espectáculo y nosotros los sacamos escoltados.

.-. Pero tendríamos que abandonar el hotel¡Y la ciudad!

Prácticamente gritó Shun, quien se negaba a irse del lugar en que tan bien les había ido, Ikki le tomó de los hombros.

.-. Si ellos están aquí, es por que ya nos encontraron Shun, tenemos que irnos.

.-. Y nosotros les ayudaremos.

En ese instante, Frederic organizó un movimiento masivo con el personal libre para tomar todas las cosas en la habitación de los chicos.

El espectáculo comenzó de nuevo, y mientras los jóvenes de bronce daban lo mejor de ellos durante el baile, un grupo dirigido por Ray se encontraba en su habitación sacando todas sus cosas y metiéndolas en maletas, las cuales fueron transportadas a la limusina que habría de sacarlos del lugar.

La música finalmente terminó, y tras el numerito de Milo, quien se negaba a soltar a Shiryu, para disgusto de Ikki, quien le lanzó violentamente de vuelta a su asiento. Las odaliscas de colores dieron las gracias al público, después los jóvenes de Pegaso, Andrómeda y Cisne, y finalmente los principales de todo aquello, tomados de la mano, cosa que incomodó al dragón, pero no al fenix, quien apretó firmemente la mano de su amado.

Shiryu suspiró aliviado cuando Ikki le soltó para saludar con la mano al público en tanto que el telón empezaba a cerrarse.

Shun se abrazó a su hermano emocionado por haber terminado todo con éxito. Hyoga sonreía ampliamente, no creyéndose lo que acababa de suceder, y Seiya… estaba dando brincos de emoción.

.-. Seiya, cálmate.

.-. ¡Lo logramos, lo logramos, nos están aplaudiendo!

.-. ¡Seiya, por favor!

En ese instante, el Pegaso totalmente emocionado se arrancó el velo y lo lanzó a la concurrencia, los chicos se congelaron y todos los presentes de las primeras dos mesas callaron poniéndose de pié de golpe.

.-. QUEEEEEEEEEE¡ES SEIYA!

.-. Ups…

* * *

N/A: HOLA!

Pues los chicos salieron de buenos bailarines¡Y han sido descubiertos¿Lograrán escapar?

Reviwis!

**Lady Arien –** Se ve a Lady Grayson parada en un estrado con mazo en mano. _Grayson:_ ¿Todos a favor de que Seiya es un tarado? Toda la concurrencia levanta la mano XD, jeje, tienes mucha razón, a Seiya le faltan unos cuantos tornillos. Tu voto ya fue tomado, y espero que te haya gustado el capi, byeeee.

**Luna-wood –** Pues déjame decirte que te equivocaste, ya que Milito bailó con el dragón, jeje. La verdad no es una sorpresa que Seiya haya arruinado todo, después de todo, se la pasa metiendo la pata, O no? Jeje, imagínate la cara que va a poner Dokhito cuando se entere de quien es la Luna XD, jajajaja, y tu voto ya fue tomado. ¡Gracias!

**Sacerdotisamiryaries –** espero que esté bien escrito O.o, jeje, me alegra muicho que te haya gustado el capi n.n, y este otro es el inicio de una verdadera sarta de locuras XD, espero te haya gustado, y cuídate mucho, Byeee!

**Ale-chan -** ¡Mujer! Muy pronto vas a salir tu! Como en el capi 32, XD, me alegra que te haya gustado el capi, jeje, y esos Milo y Dokho con unos pervertidotes. Y definitivamente, Máscara debe aprender buenos modales, (aunque yo con mucho gusto le tallaría la espalda ñaca ñaca) Y en cuanto a Camus y Milo, uuy me pregunto si no les agradará la idea de hacer un trío, jajajajaja¡Gracias por tu review!

**Zen/Kurai –** Nos alegra mucho que no haya bronca, y esperamos este capi te haya gustado. En cuanto al IkkiXHyoga déjame decirte que la cosa va bastante reñida, pero si pega la pareja, te juro que la ponemos, ok? Gracias por tu voto y por tu review!

**Marcyesan –** jeje, no es mala idea comunicarnos con Shakira, verdad? Jajajaja, y si nos portamos mal¡Si quieres te invitamos, al cabo que nos portamos tremendas todo el tiempo, jajajajaja! Gracias por el voto!

**Lady Skywaker –** Ambas estamos muy felices de que hayas escuchado a Lady Palas y le hayas echado una ojeadita a nuestra historia, es verdaderamente chido estar recibiendo siempre a gente nueva n.n Y si te ven raro¡Diles que solo estás riéndote, ni haciendo algo del otro mundo! Tu voto ya fue tomado, muchas gracias, y espero este capi te haya gustado. Byeee.

**Lord Andrómeda –** Ambas Ladys con los ojos O.o¡Tenemos un lord presente¡Mucho gusto y bienvenido, por que es la primera vez que dejas mensaje, verdad? Je, pues el pegasito se la pasa causando problema tras problema, ya veremos como salen los chicos de bronce. Muchas gracias por tu voto, y en cuanto a tu amigo, sabemos lo que se siente, va tu voto con mucho cariño.

**Lady Palas –** Pues ya ves quienes andaban mostrando sus dotes de danzantes, jajajaja, espero que te haya gustado el capi, y tu voto ha sido tomado, muchas gracias. n.n. Ciuídate mucho, y te veré en el próximo capi.

**Elena –** Pues si, definitivamente le atinaste, y en cuanto a Seiya, bueno, el chico está medio tarado (medio?) y era obvio que lo iba a arruinar todo, espero el capi te haya gustado y te me cuidas mucho, byeeee.

**Forfirith Greenleaf –** Pues ya has visto quien andaba de que, y en cuanto a la canción de Shakira¡Que suerte! Yo me la receté y hasta ensayé los endemoniados pasos para ver como metía a los pobres caballeritos, jajajaja, espero este capi te haya gustado y nos veremos muy pronto.

**Votos:**

Hirochi – 2

Ayame – 0

Draco – 1

Enishi– 1

Kojiro– 0

Nethan – 0

Fuyu – 0

Aki – 1

Namida – 0

Sora – 0

Kurai – 5

Hikari – 1

Tenshi –0

Rael – 0

Maur – 1

Aziel – 5

Ganando: (Todavía) **Kurai **(Y empatado con 5 votos) **Aziel**

Mil gracias por sus votos, nos veremos en el próximo capi!

_Lady Grayson y Lady Gloria_


	21. Cacería y reencuentro

_Cap. 21_

_Cacería y reencuentro

* * *

_

No pasaron dos segundos desde la estupidez de Seiya cuando los dorados se pusieron de pié gritando el nombre del burro alado.

.-. ¡CORRAN!

Y como si tuvieran una increíble diarrea y solo dos segundos para llegar al baño más cercano los chicos salieron prácticamente volando, pero en ese instante, la muñeca izquierda del dragón fue bruscamente detenida en tanto que los demás chicos ni cuenta se dieron y siguieron corriendo.

.-.¡Espera!

Shiryu volteó y se encontró frente a frente con el rostro de Mu de Aries, quien le miraba fijamente. Por un momento, el dragón perdió la respiración.

El caballero de Aries le pasó lo mismo, por un momento no fue capaz de explicar que rayos le sucedía. De golpe llegó a su mente la imagen del dios de la muerte degustando los labios de Shiryu, y a este abrazándole y susurrando palabras amorosas a su oído.

Sus ojos reflejaron en ese instante horror, pero al reaccionar se encontró con una esfera violeta la cual estaba a punto de impactarse en su rostro. No hubo tiempo de reaccionar y la esfera se estrelló en su frente, dándole una sobrecarga psíquica la cual lanzó volando al lemuriano hasta la mesa y tumbando al robusto Aldebarán.

.-.¡Lo agarraste?

.-.¡Es obvio que no lo agarró, idiota!

Aldebarán se levantó y zarandeó un par de veces al lemuriano, el cual tiene los ojos en forma de espiral y dando vueltas.

.-. Este no se despierta en un buen rato.

.-.¿Y que se supone que hagamos?

.-. De seguro y se tele transportan en un dos pos tres.

.-.¡Ah no, eso si que no!

Gritó Dokho enfadado y rojo hasta las orejas.

.-.¡Me lleva la que me trajo! Con lo buena que estaba esa chica de negro… ¡Y ahora me viene a resultar que era mi propio alumno¡Pero que movimientos! No sabía que supiera bailar así, aunque ummm, que bueno se veía con ese trajecito de… ¡PERO QUE RAYOS ESTOY PENSANDO?

.-. De echo…

Dokho voltea a ver al grupo de Goldies con caras de O.O! Shaka se ríe por lo bajo.

.-. De hecho maestro, estaba pensando EN VOZ ALTA.

.-. O././././.O¡Tenemos una misión que cumplir!

Dokho sale corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo mientras Máscara suspira enfadado y se va por otro lado con su hija cargada como bulto sobre el hombro, después de todo, él tiene otra misión que cumplir.

.-.¡Aquí está bien!

Gritó el actual patriarca mirando un área vacía del hotel, que resultaba ser un pasillo.

.-.¡Aquí, rápido señorita Athena!

.-.¿Aquí¿Aquí qué?

Dokho se golpeó la frente y se preguntó donde rayos había quedado la Athena imponente que él había conocido doscientos y pico años atrás.

.-.¡Un campo de energía como el que protege el santuario!

.-.¡Pero que buena idea! Así no se podrán tele transportar!

Athena aceptó con la cabeza y su cosmos empezó a arder, provocando que su falda se levantara mostrando sus piernas.

.-. (Todos los goldies) ¡IACK, PRO QUE ASCO!

El cosmos de la diosa la envolvió, y poco a poco tras unos segundos desapareció. Los ojos azules de Athena se abrieron lentamente…

.-.¿Listo?

.-. …………………T.T ¡NO TENGO IDEA DE CÓMO HACERLO!

.-. (CAÍDA GENERAL)

.-.¡No es posible que no sepas¡Saga, ayúdame!

.-.¡Y yo por qué?

.-.¡Por que en trece años de patriarca no creo que te la hayas pasado solo sentadote! .-.¡Debiste leer los papiros de protección, o no?

.-. P-pues si…

.-.¡ENTONCES HAZ ALGO Y AYÚDAME A CANALIZAR LA ENERGÍA DE ATHENA!

Tras decirlo, Dokho levantó a la diosa y la abrazó por la espalda haciendo que su cosmos fluyera a través del cuerpo de la peli morada, mientras Saga muy renuentemente tomaba su rostro y pegaba su frente con la de ella.

(Todas las fans¡MUÉRETE MALDITA DIOSA DE PACOTILLA! BRUJA DESQUICIADA! Lady Grayson¡VETE AL INFIERNO! Lady Gloria¡VETE MUCHO A LA CHIN….)

En ese instante y con las tres cosmo energías mezcladas, una esfera blanca les rodeó y explotó por todo el hotel.

.-. Listo…

Susurró Dokho, para después pegar un brinco hacia atrás y empezar a sacudirse como desesperado.

.-.¡GUACALA, GUACALA, GUACALA, GUACALA!

Saga por su parte bufó enfadado y sacó un pañuelo, se limpió la frente y las manos.

Mientras que para Athena fue demasiado el esfuerzo, y la tarada cayó inconsciente al suelo.

.-.¿De que me perdí?

En ese instante llegó Mascarita con su niña bajo el brazo y algunos planos en el otro.

.-. Nada, nos aseguramos de que los chicos no se vayan a tele transportar.

.-. Bien, ahora.

Máscara bajó a la niña y luego abrió los planos frente a todos.

.-. Aquí está lo que les robé a los imbéciles de mantenimiento. El lugar tiene cuatro entradas principales y cinco de emergencia, además de una exclusiva de empleados.

Lo que quiere decir que nos vamos a dividir.

Dokho se puso pensativo y miró al grupo, mientras Mu comenzaba a despertar.

.-.¿Estás bien amigo?

.-. Algo mareado.

.-. Bueno, ya que Mu despertó lo haremos así. Las entradas principales las cubren Aldebarán, Kora, Máscara y Afrodita.

Los mencionados se miraron y aceptaron con la cabeza.

.-. Aioria, Marín, Shaina y Kanon vigilan salidas de emergencia. Y Kiki, tú te vas a la salida de empleados, si pasa algo haz como que los ayudas y llama telequinéticamente a Mu, cuando salgan del campo, nosotros los encontramos.

.-. B-bueno…

.-. Los demás¡VAMOS A ENCONTRARLOS!

Un grito se elevó por el aire y todo mundo salió corriendo en distintas direcciones para atrapar a los de bronce, y por cierto, nadie se acordó de Athena, quien se quedó tirada a la mitad del pasillo.

En otro lado, los de bronce estaban ya cambiados de ropa y verdaderamente preocupados por que nadie sabía nada de Shiryu.

.-.¡Pero como se les ocurre dejarlo?

.-.¡Tú eres el que venía atrás Ikki!

El caballero fenix miró hacia atrás realmente enojado mientras se acababa de abrochar la camisa que le habían preparado y a sus compañeros de trabajo.

.-.¡Dispérsense, tenemos que buscarlo!

Así los cuatro caballeros se dispersan por todo el hotel, escuchamos de fondo una musiquita rara que suena a "Scooby dooby doo, Where are you?"

En el casino, Milo y Camus van corriendo por entre las máquinas traga monedas, de repente Camus ve que está solo, voltea y ve a Milo muy entretenido con una de esas máquinas.

.-.¡TIENES UNA MONEDA?

Le mete la mano… en el bolsillo (No sean malpensados!) y saca una moneda, la mete y jala la palanca.

.-.¿QUÉ TE HACE PENSAR QUE PUEDES GANAR?

.-.¡CEREZA…CEREZA…! O.O¡CARA DE SEIYA¡OH, RAYOS!

.-.¡Vámonos!

Camus agarra de la oreja a Milo y se lo lleva a rastras, a penas y desaparecen la máquina traga monedas se abre y sale Seiya cereza en mano, le da una mordida y sale corriendo.

Mas allá, vemos a Dokho persiguiendo lindas camareras y tocándole los pechos para ver si son reales y si alguna es un caballero de bronce, ganándose unos buenos tortazos, mientras Mu lo va siguiendo y él alcanza uno de los golpes cuando Dokho levantó una falda y a él le dio una hemorragia nasal.

Por otro lado vemos tres estatuas blancas una separada de otra como un metro, Shaka está frente a las tres, se asoma en la de la derecha… e Ikki se asoma desde detrás de la del centro.

Shaka se asoma a la del centro, e Ikki se asoma desde la de la derecha, finalmente el caballero de Virgo le da la espalda a las estatuas y se pone en pose meditativa e Ikki sale corriendo detrás de él, Shaka lo ve de reojo y sale corriendo detrás de él.

Mas delante vemos a Shun corriendo por entre las mesas de juego con Saga pisándole los talones, de repente, el chico de géminis se detiene frente a una mesa de juegos y mira en todas direcciones por que se le perdió el niño de vista, voltea hacia atrás y hay un chico pelo verde de bigote negro repartiendo cartas así que se sienta y el chico le entrega sus cartas boca abajo.

.-. As… As… As… ¡As y…¿Hyoga?

En el comodín sale Hyoga vestido de payaso con todo y cascabeles en la cabeza, de repente la carta tiembla y de ella sale Hyoga, quien toma de la mano al chico peliverde y salen corriendo a toda velocidad, dejando de ambos no más que el bigote.

Y luego…

.-.¡ALTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Todo mundo se detiene en seco y de algún lado cae un reflector.

.-.¡BASTA, BASTA!

De algún lado sale Lady Grayson vestida con una boina, pantalones abombados negros, camisa negra y pañoleta al cuello.

.-.¡QUIEN RAYOS MODIFICÓ MI GUION¡Alguien tráigame un café¡Y por favor, maquillaje arreglen a los chicos!

De inmediato los dorados están sentados frente a espejos con reflectores y tres personas se encargan de cada uno para retocarles el maquillaje.

.-.¿Qué está mal?

.-.¡Grayson!

La directora de escena voltea y ve a Lady Gloria que llega corriendo con unos papeles en mano.

.-. Gloria, hoy era tu día de descanso¿Qué haces aquí?

.-.¡Mira, mira!

Le muestra unos papeles.

.-.¡Es el guión del capítulo 21 de Nacido inocente! Y por accidente te trajiste mi nuevo fic de scooby doo.

.-. Oh vaya, ya decía yo que esto estaba bastante raro.

Hace rollo las hojas y le da un reverendo golpe en la cabeza a Gloria.

.-.¡Y NO ANDES TRASPAPELANDO NUESTRAS HISTORIAS, ENTENDISTE?

.-. X.X.

Grayson vuelve a sentarse en su silla mientras revisa sus papeles.

.-.¡Ok, ok, todos a sus posiciones¡Pizarra!

Vemos a Marín ponerse frente a la cámara.

.-. Cap. 21, cacería y reencuentro, toma 2…

.-.¡ACCIÓN!

Y tras este pequeño corte cultural, (o simple desvarío de las autoras) Nota, la historia no es como la grabación de una película, todo es "real" este corte fue solo para explicar por que todo salió a la Scooby Doo.

Por otro lado, Shiryu había logrado escabullirse y ahora se encontraba cambiándose de ropa en el ala de empleados.

Ya había pasado por un par de puertas y todas estaban vigiladas, se había querido tele transportar y le había sido imposible.

Sabiendo que el resultado seguramente sería el mismo, se dirigió a la salida de empleados, pero antes de llegar, un niño pelirrojo lo divisó.

.-.¡SHIRYUUUUUUU!

El dragón le observó acercarse y lo recibió en brazos.

.-.¡Vente, por atrás nadie nos encuentra!

.-. Pero…

.-. A mi me mandaron a cuidar la puerta de emergencia¡Vámonos, rápido!

Shiryu aceptó con la cabeza, pero apenas iban a dar la media vuelta cuando alcanzaron a ver a Dokho merodeando el ala de empleados seguido de Mu.

.-. Creo que mejor tomamos el camino largo.

El dragón aceptó con la cabeza y salieron corriendo a toda prisa por un pasillo, Kiki de la mano del dragón, sonriendo por estar uno con el otro.

De repente, y al dar vuelta en una esquina, Shiryu, quien había volteado a ver a Kiki para regalarle una sonrisa no se dio cuenta por donde iba, y chocó contra algo… o mas bien, alguien.

.-. D-disculpe.

.-.¿Shiryu?

Los ojos del dragón se abrieron de golpe, debido al impacto, la otra persona le había abrazado impidiendo que cayera, pero ahora…

.-. Shura…

El español se quedó totalmente quieto, y presionó el cuerpo de Shiryu contra el suyo. La última vez que se habían visto a solas había sido en su templo, en _aquella_ noche.

El dragón reaccionó lo suficiente para empujar a Kiki e indicarle con las manos que se fuera antes de que Shura le viera y todos supieran lo que en realidad estaba haciendo el niño.

_Hace tanto tiempo sin saber de ti_

_por fin me encuentro, frente a frente_

Shiryu bajó la mirada levemente sonrojado cuando los recuerdos de aquella noche volvieron a su mente, al mismo tiempo que todo lo que había ocurrido con Hades.

Recordó los besos del dios de la muerte, y luego miró a Shura… por alguna razón, se sentía mal, como si hubiera traicionado a su pareja, y sin embargo, no sabía cual de los dos era el traicionado.

_La extraña sensación, buscar adentro_

_en libertad sentirme preso, frente al espejo_

_lloran mis miedos_.

Shura presionó más el cuerpo de Shiryu contra el propio. No sabía que decir, o que sentir. Lo que sentía por el jovencito iba mas allá de la locura, estaba tan obsesionado con él…

.-. Lo siento…

Shiryu volteó a mirarle no comprendiendo la disculpa, y Shura se sintió enrojecer al ver que lo había dicho en voz alta. Pero¿Cómo explicarle que se había sentido extremadamente solo¿Cómo decirle que había conseguido pastillas para dormir? Las había molido y puesto en el té del joven…

_Miedo de sentirme solo, teniéndote_

_miedo a no sentir tus manos, sobre mi piel…_

.-. Solo… perdóname.

Se sintió tan cobarde al decírselo, cuando debió contarle de cómo se metió a hurtadillas a su habitación cual vil ladrón y degustó sus labios a placer… acarició su cuerpo y… bueno, había alcanzado a detenerse, por lo menos.

Shura frunció el ceño. En aquella ocasión, cuando Shiryu se había sacrificado a su lado llevándolos a ambos fuera de la atmósfera, el caballero dorado había grabado en su mente el cuerpo pegado a su espalda, y ahora, teniéndolo tan cerca, y de frente, notó una diferencia.

.-. Tu vientre… ya se nota un poco.

.-. P-por que… tengo tres meses.

_Miedo a no saber que piensas, si te hago falta_

_ganas de tirar mi ego, por la ventana_

_y me pregunto ¿que hago aquí?_

_sin ti_

Shura sonrió. Deseaba tanto acariciarle… pero una de sus manos estaba en su cintura, y la otra perdida en sus sedosos cabellos negros. Si deseaba tocarle, solo había una forma.

_Esto de mostrarme frente al mundo_

_a cara limpia, no se si es justo_

Se acercó lentamente, y viendo sus intenciones, el dragón cerró los ojos y entreabrió sus labios. Fue apenas un roce, una débil caricia.

.-. Shura…no…

_se dice que el amor, puede ser ciego_

_en libertad sentirme preso, frente al espejo_

_lloran mis miedos_

Pero el caballero no hizo caso y profundizó el beso, mientras los brazos del dragón se estrechaban con fuerza alrededor de su cuello, y sin embargo, en su mente, a quien estaba besando era al dios de la muerte.

_Miedo de sentirme solo, teniéndote_

_miedo a no sentir tus manos, sobre mi piel_

_miedo a no saber que piensas, si te hago falta_

_ganas de tirar mi ego, por la ventana_

Se separaron lentamente, intentando normalizar sus respiraciones. Shiryu se sintió enrojecer y bajó el rostro, para después empujarle sutilmente.

.-. Lo siento… no debí.

_y me pregunto ¿que hago aquí?_

_sin ti_

Y fue cuando Shura comprendió aquél sentimiento de rechazo, que teniéndolo todo, al final le quitaran y se quedara sin nada.

Aunque lo que no sabía, era que Shiryu se sentía de la misma manera, deseoso de sus besos, y caricias… pero con miedo.

_Y tu mi amigo ¿Qué pensaras?_

_Si estas igual_

_que yo…_

.-. Los demás los están buscando.

.-. Lo se.

Shura levantó el rostro del dragón clavado en el suelo y le regaló una sonrisa.

.-.¿Volverán con nosotros?

.-. Yo…

.-. Por favor… no sabes como está el maestro… él te necesita.

.-. No quiero verlo… él siente que mi hijo es solo… un engendro, o algo por el estilo.

El caballero dorado sintió el dolor en las palabras del joven, y más cuando vio como este llevaba una mano protectora mente a su vientre.

Un cálido beso se encontró en su frente.

.-. Todo va a cambiar… te lo juro… pero vuelve.

.-.¿Shiryu?

Ambos caballeros voltearon, y ahí estaba. Shiryu retrocedió un paso, pero no pudo hacer más cuando Dokho avanzó hasta él.

El joven dragón cerró sus ojos con fuerza esperando una bofetada, o algo, no sería la primera vez, claro que de ello ya habían pasado demasiados años, pero en lugar de ello, los brazos de su maestro se enredaron en su cuello, y un leve sollozo surgió de su garganta.

.-. Shiryu… hijo mío…

El dragón se sintió extraño ante el contacto, y no atinó a corresponder. Dokho se separó del joven y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, sonriéndole con infinito amor y preocupación.

.-. Me has tenido preocupado hijo, tengo tanto que decirte, y tantas cosas por las cuales disculparme…

Shiryu miró fijamente a los ojos a su maestro, con los ojos vidriosos por la emoción.

.-. Perdóname hijo… perdóname…

Los ojos del dragón se humedecieron y no tardó en refugiarse en los brazos de su maestro.

Mu sonrió al ver la escena, lo mismo que Shura.

.-. Llama a los otros.

El lemuriano aceptó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos unos segundos.

Unos cuantos minutos mas tarde, por todos lados empezaron a llegar los caballeros dorados, quienes al ver a Shiryu atinaban a sonreír.

.-.¡Shiryu, muchacho¡Como va esa cosita?

Preguntó Milo entusiasta palmeando su espalda. Camus rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

Shiryu sonrió en respuesta y bajó la mirada. Se maldecía a si mismo por haber perdido su comunicador, o ya habría llamado a los chicos.

.-.¿Shiryu?

El joven volteó y observó a su amigo de trabajo, Ray.

.-.¿Qué pasó¿Está todo bien?

.-. Parece que me atraparon… jeje.

.-. …¿Está todo bien?

La mano de Shura se deslizó sobre la suya.

.-. Perfectamente… ¿Podrías llamar a los chicos?

Ray aceptó y presionó un botón de su comunicador, dándole las nuevas noticias a todo mundo.

Dokho observó a su muchacho, sentado en un cómodo sillón y con la mente en cualquier lugar, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios.

.-.¿Hijo?

El chico volteó a mirarle.

.-. Perdóname, yo se que tu eres un alma libre… y te encerré, lo siento.

.-. No se preocupe maestro.

.-.¡O sea que nos esforzamos por ti, y tu acabas aquí, verdad lagartija sobre alimentada?

Todos voltearon a donde provenía la voz, la cual era inconfundible de Ikki, quien venía acompañado de los de bronce.

.-. Hola muchachos!

Shun sonrió enormemente y fue a saludar a todo mundo, lo mismo que Seiya. Hyoga le ofreció la mano a su maestro, quien entrecerró los ojos, suspiró, y finalmente le despeinó juguetonamente.

.-. Hola! Siento haberme tardado! Es solo que después de la obra había bufete.

.-. Usted no cambia maestro Aldebarán.

Los chicos de bronce se fijaron con curiosidad en la jovencita, quien detrás de la máscara no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tanto muchacho guapo.

.-. Mucho gusto en conocerles.

Dijo ella sonriendo y haciéndoles una marcada reverencia.

.-. Muchachos, el día que partieron llegó ella, su nombre es Kora, y es la aprendiz de Aldebarán.

.-.¡Y mi futura esposa!

Dijo Kiki entusiasmado y guiñándole un ojo a la jovencita, quien con lo enfadada que se puso y el humo que empezó a salir de su cabeza, poco le faltó para que derritiera su máscara.

.-.¡ESQUE NO SABES HACER OTRA COSA QUE MOLESTARMEEEEEE?

Gritó ella sacando su mazo gigante y empezando a perseguir al chiquillo, para diversión de todos.

.-. Oigan¿Dónde la dejo?

Preguntó Seiya quien traía a Saori cargada sobre el hombro.

.-. Ponla donde quieras, total, ni aunque queramos se muere.

.-.¡ESCUCHÉ ESO!

Gritó la diosa poniéndose de pié de golpe y enfrentando a Hyoga, el cual empezó a reír al mas puro estilo Seiya, es decir, como idiota. Pero de repente reaccionó en que a quien tenía enfrente era a Hyoga¡Y los demás de bronce!

.-.¡SEIYA!

Gritó ella pegando un brinco emocionada y lanzándose a los brazos del burro alado, quien apenas y atinó a atraparla y corresponderle de manera avergonzada el abrazo.

.-. Bueno que? Ya encontramos a los mocosos¿Ya nos vamos a largar?

.-.¡Mascara, donde andabas?

.-. Recogiendo mis cosas, so idiota¿Dónde mas?

.-.¡Y yo le ayudé!

Gritó la dulce Dy-chan sosteniendo en alto su maletín con juguetes.

.-.¡OOOOOORALE!

Seiya pegó un brinco y se hincó frente a la niña. Miró a Mascara, y luego a la pequeña, así repetidas veces.

.-.¡Está linda tu muñeca¡Que tipo de baterías usa¡Yo también quiero una persecom así!

.-. U.U Seiya, no más Chobits para ti.

.-.¿A no es un ordenador portátil?

Shiryu se golpeó la cabeza contra el dorso de su mano, definitivamente… Seiya era un idiota.

.-. Ella es la hija de máscara, Dy-chan.

.-.¿EN SERIO?

Gritó el Pegaso levantando a la niña del suelo. Dy-chan frunció el ceño de forma idéntica a su padre, volteó a ver a Máscara, señaló con el dedo a Seiya y rió.

.-. Tarado!

.-. Si hija, así es.

Dy-chan volteó a ver a Seiya y empezó a reír señalándole y repitiendo la palabra "tarado", una vez mas, quedó comprobado que la niña era más inteligente de lo que su edad mostraba, ya que reconocía el tipo de gente que era Seiya con tan solo verle.

Todos rieron contagiados de la música que la risa de Dy-chan emanaba. Por el rabillo del ojo, Shaina podría jurar que debajo de la máscara plateada, Marín sonreía de manera maternal, así como Aioria se veía con una mueca de ilusión. No le dio importancia y dejó salir también su risa.

En ese instante, Seiya volteó a ver a la amazona con los ojos francamente desorbitados.

.-.¡SHAINA, TE ESTÁS RIENDO?

.-.¡Claro que me estoy riendo, imbécil!

Shaina miró a cualquier otra dirección. No quería ver a Seiya, pero en eso, sintió una mano en su cuello.

.-.¡PERO QUE BONITO COLLAR SHAINA! QUIÉN TE LO REGALÓ?

Fue entonces cuando la amazona sintió un hueco en su pecho. Su admirador secreto… no era Seiya.

.-.¡Nadie que te importe!

Gritó ella molesta y apartándole la mano.

.-. Pero que tenemos aquí…

Todos se giraron a la voz desconocida para muchos, y se encontraron con un anciano vestido de traje con aspecto agradable.

.-. Hola señor Frederic.

.-. Hijos míos.

Los chicos se acercaron al hombre que tanto les había ayudado y le ofrecieron una sonrisa.

.-. Puedo ver que todo se ha arreglado.

.-. Si señor.

.-. Entonces, eso significa que es tiempo de que se vayan.

Los chicos asintieron con cierta tristeza.

.-. Sus cosas ya están en la limusina, y estos…

Frederic les extendió algunos sobres.

.-. Son sus pagas y liquidación por el trabajo que realizaron aquí.

.-. Gracias señor.

Los caballeros se acercaron y agradecieron por todas las atenciones que el personal del hotel había tenido hacia los muchachos.

.-. Shiryu, antes de que te vayas.

El joven volteó a ver al anciano, quien le sonrió.

.-. Prométeme que cuidarás bien de ese bebé.

.-. …b-bebé?

.-. Si muchacho.

Shiryu sonrió y sintió como se sonrojaba. Pero bien sabía que nada escapaba a los ojos del anciano. Regresó sobre sus pasos y abrazó al hombre.

.-. Gracias por todo.

.-. No hay de que.

.-. Cuídate Shiryu.

.-. Lo mismo digo Ray, y suerte con Michelle.

El chico sonrió. El grupo se dirigió a la salida sonriente, y reunidos otra vez.

.-. Esos chicos serán muy felices.

.-. Eso espero, señor Frederic.

* * *

_En algún lugar del mundo…

* * *

Vemos un círculo echo de sangre, por todos lados están jóvenes muertos, y en el centro, una persona envuelta en una capa roja._

.-. Idiotas…

En su mano sostenía una esfera de vidrio, la cual reflejó la imagen de la aprendiza de Escorpio en un universo alterno, e igualmente la imagen de la misma persona en el universo actual.

.-. Es hora, mi señor Hades… yo tomaré a su hijo.

Y sin más, desapareció en una nube de humo, dejando aquél lugar antes conocido como un palacio, donde meses atrás, había reinado una mujer llamada Nao.

* * *

Hola!

Finalmente, los bronceados ya van de regreso al Santuario. ¡Nuevas aventuras están por empezar!

Y en cuanto a los reviews…

**Lady Arien** – Jeje, todos de acuerdo con el hecho de que Seiya es un imbécil. Ya has visto, les costó salir de una pieza, pero lo lograron. Espero te haya gustado el capi!

**Sacerdotizamiryaries **– Uuuuy, mejor los ponemos a todos en trajes como el de Ikki y nosotras nos ponemos los trajes de Odaliscas, y que ellos nos echen aire con un abanico de plumas. ¡Eso si que estaría chido! Espero te haya gustado el capi, y muchas gracias por el mensaje.

**Ale-chan –** Pues tal vez y si tu sensei no fuera tan pervertidote, jajajaja. Bueno, tenemos que reconocer que Shun también es idiota, y si se junta con Seiya peor. Espero te gustara el capi, muchas gracias y espero ver próximamente otros mensajes.

**Anna-li –** Hola! Pues no, disculpa, no vimos tu mensaje anterior. Pues si, Ikki no se está esforzando nada, nada, pero eso cambiará, no te preocupes. Y pues ya todo ha terminado, y los chicos van de vuelta al santuario, pero no saben la que les espera, ñaca ñaca. Pues si se puso a apostar no creo que haya tenido muchos celos que digamos, lo que quiere decir que todavía no le interesa el fénix, y si no se esfuerza¡Menos! Tomamos tus votos en cuenta¡Espero votes también en la que viene mas abajo!

**Forfirith Greenleaf** – Pues si, los muchachitos se dieron un verdadero cambiaso, y en cuanto a Frederic, ese señor es un amor, y después de que los chicos salvaron su hotel, creo que lo menos que podía hacer era agradecer¿No crees? Y la chava, pues Seiya no reconoció el collar, y sinceramente no creo que sea del tipo romántico a menos de que reciba ayuda, así que permíteme dudarlo.

**Shivatatenshi **– Gracias por el mensaje, y claro que tomo tu voto, pero nada más una vez, es lo justo. Cuídateme mucho y espero te haya gustado el capi.

**Aru-chan** – Jajaja, pues no estaría mal que lo golpearan, quien sabe, quizás mas delante. Te agradezco tus votos, y en cuanto a las porristas que mandaste para animar a Ikki, creo que las pobres acabaron echar barbacoa a la Fenix, pero de todas formas, él te agradece los ánimos. Espero te haya gustado el capi, y cuídate mucho.

**VIC-Chan –** Primero que nada, es la primera vez que veo un voto tuyo rondando por aquí, así que se bienvenida n.n. por otro lado, muchas gracias por tu mensaje, y en definitiva, todos estamos de acuerdo en que Seiya es un estúpido n.nU. jeje¡Gracias por tu voto!

**Alba-chan** – Jajaja¡pobrecito dragoncito! Esque compréndelo, no debe ser fácil que el amor de tu vida te desprecie y luego venga otro y te embarace, te visite todas las noches en sueños y te diga cosas lindas, y peor en ese estado, pero pues bueno. ¡Gracias por tu voto!

**Zen/Kurai** – Pues si, la verdad algo corto, pero esque no andábamos demasiado inspiradas, y mejor corto y bonito a largo y sin sentido¿No crees? Muchas gracias por tu mensaje, y ya tomamos tu voto¡Gracias!

**Lunawood** – jajaja, creo que el dragoncito puede despertar mas de una pasión! (lady Grayson babeando) y pues, que Seiya arruine todo no es raro, jajaja. Espero te haya gustado el capi, y muchas gracias por tu mensaje.

**Marcyesan** – Je, pues nosotras somos de México :P así que si está un poquito lejos. Jajaja, esque entre tanta chica a lo mejor y Shun ya empezó a abrir los ojos¿No crees? Y pues ya sabemos que Seiya no es el de los regalitos a Shaina, así que…. Pues cuídate mucho y saludos a tu amiga por haberte traído a este lado oscuro. ¡Gracias por tu mensaje!

**Megumi Gabbiani** – Pues el pajarito rojo no está haciendo muchos esfuerzos por Shiryu, pero no te preocupes, ya verás que se va a poner las pilas, ya lo verás. En cuanto a Hades, el pobre dragoncito está demasiado confundido, pero tal vez "alguien" logre sacárselo del corazón, eso ya lo verás.

**Elena** – Esque Seiya idiota o no es un amor, verdad? Está confundido, pero ya se despejará sus dudas el niño en capítulos futuros. Je, y no será la única ocasión en que se vean dos versiones, pero eso es una sorpresa para el futuro. Cuídate mucho, y gracias por tu mensaje.

Ahora bien, la votación **YA** terminó. Fueron 4 capis de tiempo y la gente la se expresó, y la cosa quedó así:

**Votos:**

Hirochi – 4

Ayame – 1

Draco – 1

Enishi– 1

Kojiro– 0

Nethan – 0

Fuyu – 0

Aki – 1

Namida – 0

Sora – 0

Kurai – 10

Hikari – 1

Tenshi –0

Rael – 0

Maur – 1

Aziel – 6

Resultado: Ganador total y absoluto, arrasando con todos los demás:

**Kurai - Oscuro**

Con 10 votos

Fue metido a encuesta por: **Haruna Oni**

Se les agradece infinitamente a todos los que votaron, y ahora, una pequeña ayuda a una amiga.

A quien conozca el fic de "La semana del caballero" espero cooperen, y quienes no lo conocen, pues échense una vuelta.

Es de una amiga "**The Shade Ghost**", quien tiene una encuesta muy importante para la historia. A los que lean esto, no sean gachos, por fa, y respóndanla¿De acuerdo? Está basada en los habitantes del Santuario. (Tradúzcase como deidad, caballeros de oro, plata y bronce, ah, y patriarca también)

Muchos besos, y se me cuidan muco. ¡Espero voten!

**Jollete:** la más presumida

**Encantador:** el más presumido

**Tito Sánchez:** El más naco

**Yolanda:** La más naca

**Tom Cruise:** el Mejor vestido

**Ingrid Coronado:** la mejor vestida

**La bella y la bestia:** la pareja dispareja

**Clark Kent y Lois Lane:** La pareja ideal (3)

**Uña y mugre: los mejores amigos (**tanto ellos como ellas)

**La foto:** el que siempre viste igual

**El ogro:** el más gruñón

**La bruja:** La más gruñona

**El gato con botas:** el más tierno

**El burro:** el más zonzo, pero noble.

**Pepe el toro:** el más sufrido

**La chorreada:** La más sufrida

**Thalía:** La más bonita

**Orlando Bloom:** El más guapo.

**Mister garambullo:** el más borracho

**Miss Garambullo:** la más borracha

A los que voten, nuestra infinita gratitud!

_Lady Grayson y Lady Gloria_


	22. Cuarto mes

_Cap. 22_

_Cuarto mes…Debo decirte

* * *

_

La diferencia de horarios fue el primer problema al regresar a Grecia. Mientras que allá en Las Vegas era media noche, acá en Grecia eran las tantas de la tarde, y el impacto del sol hizo que más de uno se cubriera el rostro alarmado.

.-. No se ustedes.

Dokho se estiró y bostezó.

.-. Pero yo tengo mucho sueño.

.-. ¡Pero maestro, no vamos a arreglar cuentas con los de bronce?

.-. Nah, déjalo para mañana Aioria, yo me quiero dormir. Vente Shiryu, apuesto a que tú también estás cansado.

.-. De echo, si maestro.

.-. Bien, entonces vámonos… por cierto¿No traerás ese trajecito de odalisca contigo?

.-. ¡Maestro! o/././.o

.-. Era broma…. _Rayos!_

Los dorados fruncieron notablemente el seño no comprendiendo la facilidad con la que el patriarca estaba tomando las cosas, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, pero mas de uno sabía que lo que en realidad pasaba era que Dokho estaba mas que feliz de tener de nuevo a su hijo a su lado.

Los dorados voltearon a ver sádicamente a los pobres bronceados, los cuales sabían que no iban a correr con tanta suerte como el dragón.

.-. Si me disculpan…

Athena se adelantó y tomó del brazo a Seiya, haciendo que la amazona de la cobra abriera grandemente los ojos con sorpresa, y más cuando la diosa volteó a verle de manera burlona.

.-. Seiya y yo tenemos asuntos que arreglar…

Sin darle un segundo para protestar, el pobre burro alado fue jalado por la diosa, quien lo llevaba casi a rastras.

Los dorados regresaron su atención a los restantes, pero apenas y alcanzaron a ver a Ikki echándose a Shun al hombro como costal de papas para luego salir corriendo a una velocidad impresionante.

.-. ¡Nosotros lo seguimos!

Un grupo encabezado por Shaka armado con palos, piedras y sartenes salió corriendo detrás de los hermanos, mientras un segundo grupo encabezado por Camus iniciaba la casa de un extremadamente asustado Cisne, el cual salió corriendo solo dos segundos después que Ikki y Shun.

Los únicos que se quedaron quietos fueron Máscara con Dy-chan en brazos, Milo, Kora y las amazonas.

.-. Menuda cuerda de imbéciles.

.-. ¡Imbéciles!

Cantó Dy-chan sonriendo enormemente, recibiendo una sonrisa orgullosa de su padre.

.-. Bueno, yo me largo a dormir.

.-. No quiero dormir!

.-. No me discutas mocosa malcriada, que te duermes o…

.-. No seas tan duro Máscara.

Milo le quitó a la niña de los brazos.

.-. Aquí es de día, y nosotros aún podemos salir mientras los otros siguen con sus corretizas de niños¿Cierto bonita?

Dy-chan sonrió enormemente.

.-. Tú y yo nos vamos de paseo¿Qué dices Máscara?

.-. Yo digo que estás idiota.

.-. ¡Pero yo quiero ir con tío Milo a la joyería otra vez!

Los ojos de Milo se abrieron hasta casi botarse de sus cuencas y le entregó la niña de golpe a su padre.

.-. Creo que me tengo que ir, parece que Camus me está llamando.

Y de inmediato salió corriendo como bólido dejando detrás de él solo una nube de polvo. Hubo un largo silencio, hasta que el caballero de cáncer escuchó bostezar a Marín… o tal vez fue Shaina, incluso Kora, con esas endemoniadas máscaras nadie sabía nada.

.-. Pues si él sigue con la fiesta, nosotras ya nos vamos a dormir.

.-. ¡Pijama de conejitos!

Chilló la pequeña estirando sus brazos hacia Shaina, haciendo que el sádico del pequeño grupo frunciera notablemente el ceño.

.-. CUAL pijama de conejitos?

.-. Ehhh…. n.nU.

El hombre bufó fastidiado y bajó a la niña.

.-. Te portas bien¿De acuerdo mocosa?

La niña aceptó con la cabeza y se tomó de la mano de la pelirroja, mientras las tres guerreras empezaban a avanzar.

En el camino rumbo al recinto de las amazonas, Shaina iba muy callada, lo cual notó de inmediato Marín.

.-. ¿Estás bien?

.-. No lo se, es solo que… ¿Milo en una joyería?

Casi inconscientemente, la amazona tocó el hermoso collar con una cobra de oro blanco que pendía de su cuello.

.-. Te preocupa que sea… él.

.-. Demasiado, hoy cuando vi a Seiya y Athena, yo… no… no sentí nada, ni celos, ni dolor…

La amazona de la cobra suspiró.

.-. Sea quien sea quien me está mandando tantos regalos se ha ganado mi corazón, y si fuera Milo…

La voz de la joven se quebró y Marín le abrazó como si fuese una hermana.

.-. Señorita Shaina? No es ese el joven Cassios?

Ambas mujeres voltearon hacia donde Kora señalaba, y en efecto, ahí estaba el caballero de plata, con un hermoso ramo de rosas en sus manos. ¿Sería a caso que…?

.-. Me alegra verle de nuevo, señorita.

.-. ¿Qué haces tan cerca del recinto?

Fue la cortante respuesta de la amazona mientas se cruzaba de brazos. Cassios pasó saliva al ver a su antigua maestra en ropas ordinarias, unos sencillos jeans y una blusa sin manga, bastante sencillo, pero en ella… hermoso.

.-. ¿No piensas contestar a mi pregunta?

.-. ¿Eh? Ah… yo…

.-. Olvídalo¿Qué hora es?

.-. L-las nueve de la mañana.

.-. Con razón hace tanto sol, en Las Vegas era media noche.

.-. Bien, vámonos.

Shaina reanudó el paso sin dar muestra de interés en la presencia de Cassios.

.-. ¡E-espere! Esto es para usted…

La amazona volteó y se encontró con un bello ramo de rosas frente a su rostro. Sintió que el alma se le hundía a suelo al reconocer entre las flores una caja de terciopelo.

.-. Esto llegó la mañana que se fueron.

A decir por el tono de voz molesto de Cassios, fue fácil saber que el paquete no era suyo, y eso tranquilizó a la amazona.

.-. Bien, ya puedes largarte.

Y sin mediar mas palabra dio media vuelta y se retiró, tras haber arrancado claro el ramo de rosas de las manos del caballero.

Cassios se quedó helado. Esos dos días había cuidado el estado de las rosas con su propia vida, y se había sentado en el mismo lugar todo el día esperando el regreso de su maestra, y ahora…

El guerrero se miró la mano y sonrió. Por un solo instante los dedos de su amada habían rosado los suyos… eran tan suaves…

Mientras tanto, el grupo de amazonas caminaba rumbo a casa de Marín, la cual tenía guardada el pijama de conejitos que tanto le gustaba a Dy-chan.

Apenas hubieron pasado la puerta cuando la pelirroja se lanzó contra la máscara de la líder de los caballeros plateados, arrebatándosela.

.-. ¡LO SABÍA, PERO QUE LINDA TE VES!

Chilló Marín cuando vio la expresión sorprendida, pero no por ello menos enamorada de la cobra.

.-. ¡Lo tienes redondito a tus pies!

.-. No fastidies!

Gritó Shaina zarandeando inconscientemente las flores y un pequeño objeto salió de ellas.

.-. ¿Qué será?

Se preguntó Kora levantándole, para después ofrecérselo a Shaina.

.-. Ya veremos… Kora linda¿Pondrías traerme un jarrón de la cocina?

.-. Claro señorita.

La joven aprendiz de Tauro salió de la pequeña salita, mientras Marín se retiraba la máscara con expresión divertida.

.-. ¿Cuándo aprenderá a llamarnos por nuestros nombres?

.-. No se, tal vez cuando crezca.

Shaina abrió la bolsita de plástico morada atada con un moño amarillo y…

.-. ¿Un audio casete?

.-. Eso si no me lo esperaba.

.-. Pero ¿Cómo se supone que lo escuche? Yo no tengo nada en que tocarlo.

.-. Espera…

Marín salió corriendo tumbo a su habitación, la peliverde le siguió y la observó sacar un viejo baúl.

.-. Mala suerte que lancé la llave por un acantilado hace años.

Dijo la chica riendo mientras aplastaba el candado con su mano, para después empezar a buscar entre las cosas adentro.

Una fotografía se voló de entre los objetos, así que Shaina apreció a Seiya con Shiryu, ambos muy niños, el pequeño pelinegro mirando a la cámara sorprendido con un libro de cuentos en sus manos y el otro acostado boca abajo, sonriendo abiertamente y haciendo el símbolo de la victoria con sus dedos.

.-. Cuando Seiya llegó traía muchos objetos personales consigo, yo se los quité y los metí aquí, tiré la llave y le dije que un día, él iba a poder aplastar el candado y tendría todas sus cosas de vuelta.

.-. Pues al parecer se olvidó de todas ellas.

.-. Esque no tiene buena memoria… ¡Ah, aquí está!

De entre las cosas, la pelirroja sacó un walkman.

.-. En esto escucharemos la cinta.

.-. ¿Y aún funciona?

.-. No se ha usado en años y traía baterías nuevas, debe seguir sirviendo.

Ambas volvieron a la sala donde Kora terminaba de acomodar las flores, Dy-chan estiró su manita y por poco tumba el jarrón, pero este fue detenido por a pequeña pelirroja, quien le brindó una sonrisa a la niña y le alcanzó una de las rosas, las cuales no tenían espinas.

.-. A ver…

Marín puso el casete y subió todo el volumen, fue cuestión de unos segundos cuando se escuchó una guitarra con una melodía bastante movida, Kora pegó un brinco.

.-. WAAA, YO CONOZCO ESA CANCIÓN!

Shaina se quedó viendo el aparato mientras Marín reía, ella también conocía la canción, pero la cobra no.

_Déjame entrar en la alberca de tus ojos  
Déjame entrar en la alberca de tu ombligo  
Yo no te obligo nena  
Déjame entrar_

Decir que los ojos de Shaina se agrandaron es poca cosa.

_Déjame entrar en toditos tus rincones  
Déjame entrar en toditas tus pasiones  
Déjame entrar a tu alma  
Déjame entrar._

Esta vez, un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, pero de igual manera, sonrió.

_Quiero vivir en tus muslos ser tu dueño  
Quiero vivir en la casa de tus sueños  
Yo quiero todo contigo  
Déjame entrar _

Dicen que soy un hippie indecente  
No me importa lo que diga la gente  
Solo me importas tu  
Déjame entrar

Para ese instante, el leve sonrojo ya había pasado a un rojo total. ¡Como se atrevía ese pervertido a mandarle esa cinta?

Se volteó enfadada, y lo que vio la dejó helada.

_Deja clavarme ya  
En la alberca de tus ojos  
Deja clavarme ya  
En la alberca de tu ombligo  
Deja clavarme ya en la alberca de tu oído  
Deja clavarme ya  
Déjame entrar_

Marín y Kora bailaban desinhibidamente la tan movida canción, mientras Dy-chan aplaudía emocionada.

.-. Pero¿Qué hacen?

La sonrisa de una niña brotó en los labios de la amazona del águila, quien tomó de las manos a su compañera.

.-. ¡Diviértete, amargada!

_Déjame entrar en la alberca de tus ojos  
Déjame entrar en la alberca de tu ombligo  
Yo no te obligo nena  
No no no  
Déjame entrar_

Shaina rió finalmente y dejó que su mano derecha se encontrara con la derecha de Marín mientras ambas se agachaban y tocaban el suelo con su mano libre, se levantaban, cambiaban de mano y repetían el movimiento una y otra vez, sonriendo mientras detrás de ellas, Kora cantaba emocionada.

_Deja clavarme ya  
En la alberca de tus ojos  
Deja clavarme ya  
En la alberca de tu ombligo  
Deja clavarme ya en la alberca de tu oido  
Deja clavarme ya  
Déjame entrar_

Finalmente, Marín atrapó ambas manos de la amazona y las dos empezaron a dar vueltas, empezando a reír emocionadas.

.-. ¡Entiendes Shaina, este chico te adora!

.-. ¡Lo se, jajajaja, me estoy mareando!

.-. ¡Dilo, dímelo!

.-. ¡Lo amo!

.-. ¡Vamos, has algo mejor!

.-. ¡Lo adoro!

.-. ¡El te envió una cinta, te ama!

.-. ¡DIOS MIO, ADORO A ESTE DESCONOCIDO, LO AMOOOO!

De repente, las manos de ambas resbalaron y debido a la velocidad salieron volando en distintas direcciones, Marín accidentalmente se fue sobre Kora, a la que tumbó al suelo.

Un silencio total se hizo en la habitación, hasta que de pronto, todas estallaron en risas.

.-. Tengo que refrescarme.

.-. Claro, ya sabes donde está el baño.

Shaina se puso de pié y en el camino tomó la cajita de terciopelo, la cual le lanzó a Marín, quien apenas estaba levantándose.

.-. ¿Quieres ver que es?

.-. Claro.

La amazona entró al baño mientras Marín abría la cajita y sacaba la pequeña esquela.

.-. "Para mi mortal cobra, de un desconocido"

.-. ¿Mortal? Este chico me conoce.

Vino la voz desde el baño de la joven.

.-. ¿Y qué es?

.-. ¡Ay por Dios¡Shaina, son unos preciosos aretes de oro¡Y hacen juego con tu collar!

.-. ¿En serio?

La cobra llegó corriendo en solo un segundo y observó tan hermosos adornos.

.-. ¡Pero que hermosos señorita Shaina!

.-. ¡Lindos!

Agregó Dy-chan, la cual desvió la mirada al baño y vio la luz encendida, se acercó para apagarla pero no alcanzaba, así que se paró de puntas y alcanzó el interruptor, pero al pasar su bracito cerca del lavabo, tumbó una caja, la cual tomó en sus manos curiosa y corrió hacia las amazonas, quienes estaban mas entretenidas viendo como se le veían sus nuevos aretes a la peliverde.

.-. ¡QUÉ ES, QUÉ ES?

Todas desviaron la mirada y Marín ahogó un grito de susto, mientras Shaina le arrebataba la caja a la niña.

.-. ¿UNA PRUEBA DE EMBARAZO?

.-. ¡Shhhh!

.-. ¡Señorita Marín, está embarazada?

.-. No!...

Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

.-. No lo estoy…aún.

.-. AHHHHHHHH!

Shaina le abrazó emocionada.

.-. ¿Aioria y tú están buscando un bebé?

.-. ¡Shh, cállate!

Marín tomó la prueba con cariño.

.-. He visto a Kora, que se está transformando en toda una señorita… Dy-chan, tan dulce y tierna… y Shiryu esperando a su bebé, imaginándome lo que debe de sentirse…

.-. Así que… te dieron ganas de ser madre?

.-. Si… no pude evitarlo, siempre traigo una o dos muestras en mi bolso, jeje.

.-. ¡Estás obsesionada! No sabes lo feliz que me haces!

La chica aceptó con la cabeza mientras Shaina sonreía.

.-. Espero lo logren muy pronto, pero… ¿Qué van a hacer con _la ley_?

Marín volteó a verle y sonrió a medias.

.-. Aioria dice que tenemos nueve meses para pensarlo, o arrepentirnos.

.-. Ya veo… pues mucha suerte.

.-. Gracias…

Aquella plática no se fue al olvido, y con los mejores deseos, Marín seguiría con su búsqueda.

* * *

Así pasaron dos semanas, y ahora estaban a principios de Noviembre. 

Para mejorar la vida de los caballeros, TODO el Santuario había sido avisado de la condición del caballero dragón, claro, que habían omitido que el bebé era hijo de Hades, y dicho que era de Apolo, otros que era de Zeus, otros tantos decían que el padre era en realidad Pegaso… lo bueno es que entre tanta confusión, nadie sabía nada.

Aquella mañana daría el inicio de una increíble sucesión de eventos para los siguientes cinco meses restantes.

En la habitación del patriarca, Dokho salió de tomar una ducha y entró a su habitación, pasó por el espejo y sonrió seductoramente, preguntándose por que demonios nunca había una chica cerca cuando él se veía tan increíblemente sexy.

Comenzó a vestirse y en el buró algo brilló, una sonrisa abordó sus labios.

.-. _¿Ma-maestro…?_

.-. _Shiryu, estoy tratando de dormir, perseguirte a ti y a tus amiguitos no ha sido tarea fácil, sabes?_

.-. _Yo… esque… hace varios días…_

_Dokho abrió un ojo y vio a su recién recuperado hijo._

.-. _F-fué…20 de Octubre, y yo…_

_Shiryu bajó la mirada haciendo sonreír a su maestro, el cual aún adormilado se enderezó. Desde muy pequeño, el joven dragón le daba un regalo en cada cumpleaños, por más pequeño que fuera, pero siempre con mucho amor._

_El dragón sacó de una maleta una caja de madera echa por él mismo y se la entregó a su maestro._

.-. _A ver…_

_Al abrirla, se encontró con un precioso reloj que en su tapa tenía grabada la balanza de libra, y debajo de esta inscrito "D O K H O"._

.-. _Vaya…_

.-. _A-ábralo…_

_El maestro obedeció, y se encontró con el precioso reloj dentro, y en la parte trasera de la tapa una inscripción._

"_Para el único y mejor padre que he tenido en su cumpleaños… pero mejor aún… padre, serás abuelo. Shiryu"_

.-. _Y-yo… no me pude negar a que le pusieran eso, yo se que usted no está de acuerdo con mi hijo, y…_

_No pudo continuar cuando los brazos del maestro se colocaron a su alrededor abrazándole como un padre lo haría._

.-. _Debo decirte que… tengo tanto por que disculparme… contigo… y con mi pequeño nieto._

.-. …_nieto…?_

.-. _Si a ti y a mi no nos unen lazos de sangre, y aún así eres como mi hijo… ¿Por qué el ser que se cría en tu vientre no ha de ser mi nieto…?_

_Los ojos del joven se llenaron de lágrimas mientras abrazaba a aquél que le había criado con tanto cariño y sabiduría._

.-. _Maestro…_

.-. _No, al menos en este momento, llámame…_

.-. _Papá…_

Dokho sonrió y terminó de vestirse mientras se guardaba el reloj, volteó a ver a su hermoso hijo, quien dormía en la cama del patriarca.

Se acercó y acarició sus cabellos, el chico sonreía.

.-. Me pregunto… con que estarás soñando.

Susurró él entre conmovido y preocupado. Dos semanas y seguía sin aclarar aquellas imágenes que aún atormentaban su mente.

_En ese instante todo fue silencio. Algunas gotas de sudor resbalaron por la espalda desnuda del dragón, quien mantenía su cuerpo arqueado, sus ojos cerrados y la cabeza tirada hacia arriba._

_Debajo de él, Hades se mantenía respirando con dificultad, levemente sonrojado y aún bombeando con increíble lentitud dentro del dragón, hasta que finalmente se detuvo._

_Shiryu bajó lentamente el rostro y apretó sus manos sobre las de Hades, quien había mantenido aquél contacto durante todo lo que había durado su unión._

_Hades respondió apretándole dulcemente, dándose ambos un mensaje no verbal "Ha sido maravilloso"_

_El joven se dejó caer muy lentamente sobre su pecho, dibujando círculos en la piel pálida del dios, el cual llevó su mano al ahora notable vientre del joven._

.-. _Nuestro hijo crece sano y fuerte._

.-. _Tenía miedo… de que se sintiera abandonado por no tener el toque de su padre… pero estoy feliz por que cuando estoy contigo, siempre me acaricias, y le hablas._

.-. _Y lo seguiré haciendo._

_Ambos se besaron dulcemente, y las manos del dragón se enroscaron en los cortos cabellos de su amante._

.-. _Shura…_

_El caballero dorado sonrió._

.-. _Te amo, Shiryu._

.-. _Y yo a ti…_

Los ojos del chico se abrieron muy lentamente, miró a un lado y luego al otro. Definitivamente tenía que ponerle un alto a esos sueños.

.-. Despierta dormilón.

.-. Buenos días maestro.

.-. Date un baño, anda, que este día será muy largo y agitado.

El chico aceptó con la cabeza débilmente y bostezó.

Con pasos algo torpes se fue directo al baño mientras se restregaba la cara, Dokho le miró marcharse y sonrió.

Unos minutos mas tarde, cuando seguramente el dragón estaba ya bañándose, el patriarca suspiró y salió de la habitación.

Tenía un deber que cumplir, y una ley que aplicar.

* * *

N/A: Hola! 

El nuevo capi, ya todos están de regreso. ¡Que ley será esa? Muy pronto, una gigantesca sorpresa para todo mundo en general!

Y ahora, los amados reviwis:

**The Shade Ghost** – Tu idea me pareció verdaderamente genial, y he comenzado a manipularla para bien de que el secreto y la identidad secreta del otro padre siga escondida. En cuanto a Aioros, jeje, ese pobre debe estar revolcándose en su tumba por que el heredero a su armadura sea Seiya, pero pues bueno… ¡Si no hubiera salvado a la loca de Athena, no se abría muerto! Definitivamente voy a meter tus ideas en mi historia¡Estate pendiente y gracias por leer!

**Lady Palas** – (Se ven a Lady Grayson y Lady Gloria vestidas de negro… muy sexys por cierto, pero de negro con unos pétalos consumiéndose en el suelo hasta que finalmente se apagan, Grayson toma los pétalos y Gloria toca una campana dos veces mientras las cenizas vuelan al viento, en eso suena su alarma de reviews, ambas leen el mensaje:) _"Hola, oigan ya me andan matando por ahí, jejeje pues no así se hacen los chismes, alguien por ahí le dijo a medio mundo que me había puesto muy grave y pasado a mejor vida, lo cual gracias a Dios no sucedió aun sigo en este mundo, gracias por su preocupación, pero como lo dije antes eso fue una muy mala información, yo aquí sigo y disfrutando de los capítulos de este fic asi que amigas nos vemos pronto."_Ambas se quedan calladas, se miran y de inmediato cambian sus ropas a blanco y negro. ¡ESTÁ VIVA, VIVAAAAA! Grayson se queda pensativa "Yo no sabía nada de eso" Gloria le da un sape - ¡Yo tampoco pero tu se feliz! Gracias por tu mensaje, y pues no nos enteramos de nada, pero que bueno que estés bien n.n.

**Ale-chan** – Jajaja, pobre de la madre de Seiya! A mi se me hace que la madre de Seiya le dijeron "Parece que el niño tiene retrazo mental" y empezó a fumar, tomar y drogarse, y el pobre le salió tarado, pobrecito, retrasado mental sería menos menso U.U Jeje, pues si, tu maestro y Dokho son un par de pervertidotes¡Ya verás las locuras que van a causar esos dos mas delante!

**Lord Andrómeda** – Tu mensaje nos llegó y ambas nos quedamos O.o¿Sentido pésame¿Por queee? Hasta que fue Lady Palas quien nos dijo que no había pasado eso, quien sabe quien habría corrido esa noticia rara. Jeje, y si, nosotras siempre hacemos de las nuestras, en cuanto a Ikki, déjame decirte que tu tienes toda la razón, anda tras el dragoncito, pero muchos esfuerzos que digamos no está haciendo, pero bueno, tal vez con el tiempo…esperamos te haya gustado el capi n.n.

**Marcyesan** – Jajaja, sinceramente si estamos un POQUITO lejos, pero bueno, afortunadamente existe el Internet! Gracias por tu respuesta para The Shade Ghost y pues te me cuidas mucho, y espero que nos veamos muy pronto.

**Zen/Kurai** - ¡Hurra, subimos nuestra calificación! Este capi es mas largo, espero te haya gustado, y en cuanto a la figura, recuerdas cuando Shiryu se entregó casi voluntariamente a Hades? Había una persona de rojo meciendo al bebé, es la misma que se acaba de liberar con el sacrificio de sangre, pero bueno, para mas detalles, pronto sabrás quien es.

**Forfirith Greenleaf** – Ñaca ñaca, no es Seiya, guaja ja ja ja ja, la cosa se pone extraña, y la persona del final ya había salido en el capi 15, por si quieres darle una checada. Cuídate mucho, y tal vez ya habrás notado que esta historia se actualiza todos los jueves, así que tu tranquila¡Nos vemos, y te cuidas mucho!

**Megumi Gabbiani** – Supongo te confundiste con lo de la parte a la Scooby Doo, jeje, échale la culpa a Gloria, que fue su idea. Espero te haya gustado ese y este capi también, cuídateme mucho, y nos veremos luego.

**Ale **– Muchas gracias por tu mensaje, y te puedo asegurar que Shura va a hacer todo lo posible por quedarse con el dragoncito.

**Lupina Black -** Je, pues aquí estamos nosotras de nuevo, siempre gustosas de recibir nuevos mensajes nn, esperamos este capi te haya gustado, y recibir mas recados tuyos! nn.

**Anna Li -** Jajaja, definitivamente el pobre de Saga va a ocupar que le echen encima zarricida o algo por el estilo por que la peste de Saori no se le quita tan fácil. Je, es lo que sucede por estar platicando de la historia mientras un par de desquiciada sven Acooby Doo. Y en cuanto a Dokho, bueno, es un pervertido, que podrías haber esperado de él? Shura si que es un pervertido, mira que eso de drogarlo y hacerle visitas nocturnas, pero bueno... ahora que están en el santuario, Ya vienen las sorpresas!

**LadyIceKiller -** Pues ambas encantadas de que te guste la historia y esté entre tus favoritas. Pues lo de Mascarita fué algo que nos costó mucho trabajo, pero la pequeña Dy-chan es algo que va a traer mucha locura y mostrará el lado tierno y desconocido de Máscara, je, y las sorpresas que traerá en el futuro. En cuanto a tu petición, procuraremos meter mas a Camus, si? Gracias por el mensaje!

**Youki-neko-Gami -** Sorry pero pues.. mayoría gana. Gracias por tu mensaje, nos sentimos muy agradecidas, y el estilo es algo que de repe se nos va, de repe se nos viene... ¡Pero siempre es único, que emoción!

¡A todos muchas gracias, y espero les haya gustado el capi!

Saludos a **Anna-Li**, de quien no recibimos review pero siempre nos apoya, para **Ramsin,** **Hibari**, **Ale-chan** y **Darko Eiri Uesegi Ivanov**… este último, con mucho cariño un beso de parte de Lady Grayson.

_Lady Grayson (cerebro y músculo del Dúo) y Lady Gloria (a alguien se ocupaba para hacer el dúo, no?)_


	23. Por debajo de la mesa

_Cap. 23_

_Por debajo de la mesa

* * *

_

Antes de empezar…

Nueva encuesta… si hicieran una película de Saint Seiya con gente real… ¿Con quienes te gustaría que fuera?

Primero votemos por Seiya, ¿Quién es el Seiya perfecto?.

Encuesta propuesta por _Marcyesan_.

* * *

Los caballeros estaban REALMENTE molestos. Eran las seis de la mañana y el patriarca les había citado a todos… o bueno, faltaba Aioria, el muy flojo debía seguir dormido. Los dorados estaban esperando impacientes y los de bronce acomodándose los vendajes de todos los moretones que los dulces y extremadamente tiernos chicos de oro les habían echo el día anterior. 

- ¿Caballeros?

Todos voltearon y vieron al patriarca, el cual prácticamente arrastraba a una adormilada Athena.

- Supongo que conocen la razón por la que les he reunido aquí.

Saga, Mu, Shura y Shaka aceptaron con la cabeza, mientras los demás se miraban los unos a los otros confundidos.

Dokho suspiró y se sentó en el trono del patriarca, colocándose un libro en las piernas.

- Ley #23 del Santuario, Ningún ser debe nacer fuera del matrimonio, está total y absolutamente prohibido. De no haber padre para la criatura, se escogerá a alguien de un rango correspondiente al del progenitor real.

El patriarca suspiró, la ley era un poco larga para seguir leyéndola.

- Shiryu está embarazado, y según nuestra ley, no debe nacer nadie fuera del matrimonio.

- Pero Shiryu no…

- No está casado, ni comprometido, si su hijo nace fuera del matrimonio sería una violación a la ley.

- ¿Y pasaría algo malo?

- No del todo, simplemente que el Santuario no vería bien a la criatura, aunque no es algo grave ya que sinceramente nadie lo va a ver mal, y todos lo sabemos, pero una ley es una ley.

- ¡Las leyes se hicieron para romperse!

Coreó Seiya, y de inmediato Saga le noqueó enfadado.

- ¿Y que piensa hacer, maestro?

- Aunque a Shiryu puede no agradarle la idea, necesito que alguien se ofrezca para ser el padre de esa criatura, quien al ser hijo de un dios, debe tener un padre de la categoría más cercana. Es decir, un caballero dorado, o uno portador de armadura divina.

Los chicos se miraron entre si.

- Tienen hasta las cinco de la tarde para que decidan quien será el prometido de Shiryu.

Dokho se retiró solemnemente dejando a los caballeros pensativos y a Athena dormida en el trono.

* * *

Mas tarde y tras la llegada del dragón, este notaba a todos bastante silenciosos, por lo que simplemente tomó asiento a un lado de uno de sus compañeros, el cual se encontraba en una conversación con Aioria, quien había sido sacado de la elección de un prometido por ya tener a Marín. 

El caballero a su lado bajó sutilmente la mano y acarició a duras penas la pierna del dragón, quien se tensó al toque, aunque para él fue accidental e hizo a un lado su pierna.

_Por debajo de la mesa acaricio tu rodilla  
y bebo sorbo a sorbo tu mirada angelical._

Del otro lado de la mesa, una mirada se elevó hasta el dragón, quien volteó a verle, sonrió y siguió con su recién entablada conversación con el Pegaso.

_Y respiro de tu boca esa flor de maravilla  
las alondras del deseo  
cantan, vuelan, vienen, van._

Uno de los caballeros mantuvo la mirada baja, el mismo que en alguna ocasión en meses atrás había tomado al joven salvándole de la violenta posesión de su cuerpo a manos de Hades. Levantó su mirada y observó aquél hermoso perfil, si creyó que haberle tomado en esa ocasión calmaría sus ansias… se había equivocado.

_Y me muero por llevarte  
al rincón de mi guarida  
en donde escondo un beso  
con matiz de una ilusión_

Un cuarto alejó la copa de sus labios y sonrió para sus adentros. El dragón era todo lo que él deseaba, y tal vez ahora sería su oportunidad de tenerle y decirle lo que realmente sentía.

_Se nos va acabando el trago  
sin saber que es lo que hago  
si contengo mis instintos  
o jamas te dejo ir._

Los cuatro clavaron sus miradas en el joven, el cual ni en el mundo les hacía, concentrado más en reír de las ocurrencias de Seiya.

_Y es que no sabes lo que tu me haces sentir  
si tu pudieras un minuto estar en mi  
tal vez te fundirías  
a esta hoguera de mi sangre  
y vivirías aquí y yo abrazado a ti._

Y sin embargo, hubo algo de quien nadie se percató. Aquellas cuatro personas se miraban recelosas entre si, como si temiesen lo que los demás pensaban, pero fuera de ellos, otras miradas se clavaron en estos caballeros, con miedo, leyendo en los ojos de los que pedirían la mano del dragón que, posiblemente la oportunidad de conquistarles había muerto.

_Y es que no sabes lo que tu me haces sentir  
que no hay momento que no pueda estar sin ti  
me absorbes el espacio  
y despacio me haces tuyo  
muere el orgullo en mi  
y es que no puedo estar sin ti_

Finalmente hubo resignación, tal vez, con el tiempo, todo se solucionaría. Además, solo faltaban cinco meses para el alumbramiento de Shiryu, tiempo en que debería estar casado y aquellos caballeros estarían libres en corto tiempo.

Cuando hubo concluido el desayuno, todos mandaron sus platos unos sobre otros dejándolos apilados en algún lugar de la mesa, y como era su costumbre, el joven dragón se puso de pié y cargó la notable pila.

- Shiryu, no debes hacer eso.

Le regañó Afrodita poniéndose de pié, todos supusieron que iba a tomar los platos y llevarlos él, pero en lugar de eso le dio una palmada en la espalda a Máscara.

- ¡Anda tú! Ayúdale y deja de ser tan flojo!

- ¡Qué¿Y yo por que demonios¡Además, llévalos tú!

- ¡Y me viste cara de sirvienta?

- Ya, ya, par de locos.

Shura se puso de pié y tomó la mitad de los platos.

- Vamos, yo te ayudo.

El joven aceptó débilmente con la cabeza y caminó rumbo a la cocina en compañía de Shura, causando que algunos les miraran de mala manera.

Por su parte, Dokho sonrió para si mismo, seguro de que en un mes o dos, habría boda para su buen dragón y el caballero Shura.

- ¿Señorita Athena?

- ¿Qué?

Preguntó la diosa embobada en ver al caballero Pegaso.

- ¿Le molestaría distraer a Shiryu durante el día? Usted sabe, la ley y…

- Si, si ya se, te ayudo pero… si los chicos van a ir al pueblo…

De algún lado, la diosa sacó una mega lista de compras.

- Que sean útiles, no?

- n.nUUU.

Dicho esto, los caballeros recibieron listas del tamaño de las escaleras entre cada templo, y no les quedó otra que acceder, después de todo tenían que salir por un regalo para el embarazado, y mas aún, una coartada para no ser notados.

Shiryu se sentía realmente extraño con todos esos cuidados, ahora que su pancita era mas notoria, le daban consejos sobre que hacer, que no hacer, que no caminara rápido, que no comiera no se que cosas…

- U.U…

- Hola.

El chico volteó y se encontró con las amazonas de plata, la aprendiza de Tauro y Dy-chan.

- ¿Por qué tan triste?

- Nada, es solo que… se siente raro que los chicos se hayan ido sin mí.

- Es normal, con tu embarazo no puedes andar cargando…

- ¡Y dale con mi embarazo!

El dragón se puso de pié molesto.

- Estoy embarazado, no discapacitado, ni me falta una pierna, o un brazo¡Ya he estado ciego y aún así me mandaban a hacer las compras!

Las chicas fruncieron notablemente el ceño por el súbito enojo del dragón, pro tal como este enojo llegó se fue, dándole paso a una profunda tristeza.

- Cuando estaba ciego iba al supermercado, y tenía que aguantar a no se que tanta gente que me tenía lástima e insistía en ayudarme… por ser ciego.

Marín suspiró resignada, pues mientras los chicos volvían alguien tenía que atender al dragón, pero lo que el joven chino necesitaba no era que lo cuidaran excesivamente, sino ser totalmente libre.

En eso, la joven reparó en algo que Shiryu leía.

- ¿Y esto?

- ¿Eh?

El dragón se sonrojó al instante e intentó ocultar el libro, pero Shaina lo tomó primero.

- ¿TEJIDO?

Ahí si el dragón se puso mas rojo que un tomate.

En el hotel, había alcanzado a ver una página de aquél libro donde se mostraba ropita de bebé, y pasando por una fase sentimental, lo había conservado.

- Eh, ah… yo…

Shaina sonrió comprensivamente y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Y cuanto llevas echo?

Shiryu frunció el ceño extrañado de que no se burlaran de él, ni le dijeran algo extraño, pero en lugar de ella, las amazonas parecían apoyarle.

- Pues… solo estoy leyendo, por que… no estoy comprendiendo mucho, quien tejía era Shunrei, y muy de vez en cuando.

- Creo que ocupas supervisación femenina, a ver.

Marín tomó el libro en sus manos y tras leerlo medio minuto aparecieron sobre su cabeza varios signos de interrogación.

- Ten Shaina, dile tú.

La amazona de cabello verde tomó el libro y se quedó igual que su compañera, si no es que un poco peor.

- Kora, explícale tú.

- Pero yo solo se tejer a gancho T.T.

Shiryu suspiró, tal vez nunca aprendería a tejer.

- HOOOOOOOLA, QUE HACEN?

Una voz chillona les perforó los tímpanos y voltearon, encontrándose con Athena, ya despierta y vestida una vez mas con sus ridículos vestiditos blancos.

- Hola señorita Saori.

- Señora…

- Señora…

- Mi Señora…

Saludaron las amazonas respetuosamente.

- ¿Qué hacen?

- Intentamos descifrar este libro.

- Préstamelo.

Shiryu obedeció y le entregó el libro a la diosa, quien lo hojeó varias veces y sonrió enormemente.

- Esto es lo que me ponía a estudiar mi abuelito para ser una buena ama da casa! Cuando tenía diez años le tejí una bufanda n.n.

Tras decirlo, la diosa salió corriendo escaleras arriba. Tal vez por la emoción, o por que tenía un elevador escondido, pero subió y bajó las doce casas en no más de veinte minutos.

- Miren.

En un dos por tres, las amazonas y el dragón tenían un par de agujas en las manos.

- Aquí tienen el estambre, y…

La diosa empezó a explicarles como hacerlo, y mientras que las amazonas mayores abandonaron el proyecto en solo un par de minutos, Kora y Shiryu si prestaron algo de atención a lo que estaba haciendo la diosa.

Horas más tarde, los caballeros regresaban cargados hasta el copete de bolsas del supermercado, la tintorería, y otros muchos lugares.

Pero lo que menos esperaban al regresar de tan exhaustivas compras era a Athena con unas agujas de tejer y a Shiryu con otras haciendo una bufanda bastante chueca.

La llegada del grupo pasó inadvertida, cosa que los chicos aprovecharon para contemplar tan singular escena.

Marín y Shaina estaban uniendo hilos y haciendo amarres creando estrellas las cuales se entrelazaban son sus dedos y las hacían reír. Kora se encontraba tejiendo a conciencia algo para su maestro, mientras Shiryu seguía peleándose con su bufanda y siendo constantemente regañado por Athena, la cual se puso de pié y se colocó frente a Shiryu estirando la bufanda.

Seiya observaba la escena desde lejos, cargado de bolsas. Él podría haber sido un buen esposo para Shiryu, pero ya estaba enamorado, y…

Y una ráfaga de viento llegó lanzando algunos estambres lejos de las amazonas, Shaina se agachó y los recogió, dando inconscientemente un espectáculo con su revelador escote, mientras la falda de Athena se levantó mostrando casi completas sus piernas.

- ¿Seiya¿Estás bien?

- Claro¿Por qué lo dices Shun?

No tardó mucho el Pegaso en saber que un hijo de sangre estaba saliendo de su nariz.

Por su parte, tanto Hyoga como Shun no pensaban en lo absoluto en el asunto, pues Shiryu era para ambos como un hermano mayor, solamente esperaban que se casara con alguien que realmente le mereciera.

Pero en cambio, Ikki se mantenía serio, pues esta podía ser su más grande y también última oportunidad de conquistar al dragón, y por supuesto, no la podía dejar pasar.

Afrodita era otro de los que no tenían el mas mínimo interés, por lo que mejor se entretenía mirando a Mascarita con añoranza, dejando volar su imaginación y pensando en cuando rayos se le iba a declarar.

Camus tampoco estaba interesado, pero si miraba de reojo a Shura con una leve sonrisa. Ese español seguro que iba tras el dragón en ese día, y ni loco lo iba a dejar escapar.

Milo estaba en el club de "yo no me meto con el dragón para matrimonio" aunque si le hubieran ofrecido una aventurilla él claro que habría aceptado, pero él no estaba para esos líos, estaba más ocupado con su nuevo plan maestro para hacer caer redondita a Shaina, y tras haber obtenido semejante premio, pedirle matrimonio a Camus.

Shaka sonreía levemente, y como pocas ocasiones tenía los ojos abiertos, admirando que aún siendo un hombre, el milagro de llevar vida en si interior rodeaba al caballero del dragón de un aura mística digna de apreciar tanto con los ojos como con el alma.

No hace falta decir que Aioria no estaba interesado ni en lo mas mínimo, es mas, ni siquiera estaba enterado, y a su lado, Máscara estaba mas entretenido pensando en el echo de que cuando su hija fuera mayor y manejara el Seki Shiki Makai Ha, si fuera novia de el hijo de Hades, sus descendientes sería realmente poderosos, pero…

Saga y Kanon por otro lado estaban cada uno en sus pensamientos. El primero, absolutamente seguro de que Mu iba a pedir la mano del dragón, y eso le quitaría todas las oportunidades de conquistarlo, y si de por si sus esfuerzos habían sido inútiles hasta ahora, con un compromiso encima sería todavía mas difícil tener al carnerito.

Para Kanon no era difícil adivinar los pensamientos de su gemelo, le conocía demasiado, bien. Se ajustó los lentes y suspiró pesadamente. Las cosas de ahora en delante estaba seguro de que se iban a poner muy feas para todo mundo.

Aldebarán ni al caso, él estaba mas entretenido pensando en cierta doncella de compañía de la princesa China la cual había conocido por casualidad en Rozan, y gracias a esos pensamientos, una sonrisa estúpida adornaba sus facciones.

Y finalmente, Mu, quien junto a su discípulo admiraba al dragón. El lemuriano miró a su alumno. Con Shiryu a su lado tendría a alguien con quien terminar de criar a Kiki, además de que se terminaría su soledad. Mu recordó que se había sentido demasiado precipitado al habérsele querido declarar a Shiryu cuando apenas había iniciado la batalla de las doce casas, pero de haberlo echo, posiblemente el dragón ya estaría casado con él, y no en esos predicamentos, aunque claro…

Mu observó a Shura de reojo y una mueca de molestia se dibujó en sus facciones.

Tal vez estaba algo equivocado, ya que de haberse o no declarado, eso podría no cambiar lo que el dragón y Shura sentían el uno por el otro.

* * *

N/A: HOLAAAA! 

Yiii, aquí van a haber prometidos! En el próximo capi un montón de sorpresas! El dragón va a tener quien le haga cariñitos. ¡Pero quien!

Reviwis!

**Anna Li –** Je, pues Dokhito sería incapaz de aprovecharse de su alumno… al menos en esta historia XD Milito con Shaina, sentados en un árbol, B E S A N D O S E… (de algún lado sale una ráfaga de hielo que a duras penas esquivan las autoras) ¡Hey, quien lanzó eso? Bueno, bueno. Milo en una joyería… si, es rao. ¡Pero tiene toda una sorpresa oculta! Dokhito le espera una experiencia muy dulce, y el síndrome abuelito le va a pegar muy duro. Va a ser divertido nn. Y bueno, con un mango irresistible como Hades y perderse en los preciosos ojos de Shura, creo que cualquiera tiene sueños "raros" no? jeje¡Gracias por tu mensaje!

**Anako-chan -** ¡HOLA! No sabes cuanto te agradezco tu reviwi! Me alegra mucho que los capis te causen gracias, y cualquier duda, TU DIME Y YO TE LA RESPONDO EN CHIN…. Camus va a salir mas delante haciendo otro tipo de cosas, pero bueno¡Con tantos personajes, la pobre historia apenas y alcanza para todos! Tu por Miluchis no te preocupes, el chico es un casanova que anda tras los huesitos de Shaina¡Ya verás lo que ocurre! Gracias por tu mensaje nn.

Kay – Jajaja, por que será que todo mundo tiene ganas de lincharnos por tener a Milo y a Shaina juntos? Tu don´t worry, que esos dos van a tener una gran sorpresa. Pues Ikki ya se va a poner las pilas FINALMENTE! Aunque tiene un par de rivales que va a batallar mucho para sacarse de encima! Muchas gracias por tu mensaje, y cuídateme mucho.

**LadyIceKiller –** Pues tu idea de Aldebarán es verdaderamente buena, y déjame decirte que acá a Gloria se le ha ocurrido en su retorcido cerebro una historia de esos dos. Aldebarán puede que no sea el admirador secreto, pero bueno, todo se puede, o no? Y bueno, Aioria y Marín si que se van a dar unas divertidotas para conseguirse un hijo, pero eso ya es tema que veremos más delante. Y con los sueños… ¡Yay, yo quisiera tener sueños parecidos, pero con los dos al mismo tiempo! Jajaja, soy una pervertida de lo peor XD. ¡Cuídateme mucho, gracias por dejar mensaje!

**Luna-wood –** Hola mujer! A Seiya que lo lancen por un puente a ver si se muere. (se ha caído de barrancos y sigue sin ocurrir, pero nada se pierde con desearlo, o no?) El leoncito y su águila van a buscar a su bebé¡Esto se va a poner emocionante! Por los sueños… bueno, con un par de mangos como esos… ¿QUIÉN NO LOS TENDRÍA? Gracias por tu mensaje n.n.

**Lina –** Jajaja, no te preocupes que no eres la primera en amenazarnos por la ligera evidencia de un MiloXShaina, pero no hagas conclusiones aún. Ikki finalmente se va a activar, veamos como se pone esto, y si… ¿Quién no se moriría por un trío con Shura y Hades? El dragoncito tiene mucha suerte!

**Ale-chan –** Yiii, Miluchis comienza a despertar sospechas. ¿Qué sucederá realmente? A Marín y Shaina parece sonreírles el amor¡Ya era hora! Y por Dokho, ese hombre está más bueno que un pan untado de mermelada, ñaca ñaca. Muchas gracias por el mensaje, ya verás nuevas sorpresas!

**Zen/Kurai –** Si bueno, lo que pasa es que me bajaron la de Sin el Permiso de Athena y me prohibieron publicar hasta el 7 de Julio, entonces hasta ahora pude meterme, sabes? Me alegra mucho que hayas leído el capi, y más que te gustara. Esperamos recibir mas críticas tuyas¡Que siempre son muy buenas, gracias!

**Forfirith –** See, Dokho adora a su dragoncito y viceversa, Milo levanta sospechas¡Ya veremos si es el escorpión quien se va a llevar a la cobra y abandonará al precioso francés! (claro que si eso ocurre, aquí habemos muchas chicas que podemos consolarlo, jeje) Muchas gracias por tu mensaje!

**Marcyesan –** Pues el que le manda regalitos y canciones cachondas QUIERE algo con Shaina, y no creo que sea jugar cartas. Tu encuesta me interesó mucho, y hasta donde yo saqué, que fueron pocos, creo que podrían ser, por ejemplo. Shiryu – Orlando Bloom. Athena – Liv Tayler. Shaina – Nicole Kidman Deathmask – Hugo Jackman Shura – Antonio Banderas (Grayson empieza a babear) son los que se me ocurren, pero como podrás haber visto, tu encuesta ya está al aire n.n¡Gracias por el mensaje!

**Elena –** Milito andará haciendo de las suyas? Y si, los pobres bronceados quedaron todos moreteados¡Pero se lo merecen, o no? Jajaja¡gracias por el review!

**Lady Palas –** Bueno, susto no pasamos, solo algo de confusión por que no sabíamos nada de ese rumor hasta que tu nos dijiste, pero de todas formas estamos muy felices de que te encuentres bien. Tomaremos en cuenta lo que dices de los bebés n.n y segurito que Marín va a ser una muy buena mamá. ¡Gracias por tu mensaje!

**Lord Andrómeda –** Hola n.n. Gracias por las rosas, eres muy lindo. Pues si, que chido que Lady Palas está bien, y tu no te preocupes, simplemente nos dejaste algo confundidas por que no teníamos ni idea sobre que hablabas, afortunadamente, todo fue un rumor de alguien sin que hacer y nada mas. Pues si, Marincita quiere tener gatitos, ya veremos como le va y como se va a ver con su pancita. Y definitivamente que gacho que todo el mundo ante en broncas, esperemos que tus amigos no les suceda nada malo. Muchas gracias por tu review!

Y pues es todo por hoy. ¡Siguiente capi muy emocionante! Nos vemos el próximo jueves!

_Lady Grayson (cerebro y músculo del dúo) y Lady Gloria ( a alguien se ocupaba para hacer un dúo, no?)_


	24. Cuatro para uno

_Cap. 24_

_Todos para uno… y uno para cuatro

* * *

_

En la sala del patriarca, Dokho había insistido en sentar a Shiryu a su lado, para que no estuviera cansado, no se parara, y etc, etc, haciendo sentir al pobre chico como bicho raro con todos sus compañeros al frente.

- Shiryu, tu sabes que las leyes del Santuario…

- Es hora de escoger un prometido, verdad?

- O.O¿Cómo supiste?

Shiryu suspiró.

- He estado esperando que me informe lo del prometido desde hace que llegamos maestro… y… estoy de acuerdo.

- Bien, eso me facilita las cosas, ahora… quienes hayan dejado un presente para esta solemne causa.

Shiryu cerró los ojos angustiado al sentirse como un cachorro subastado.

- Deben de contraer matrimonio con Shiryu del dragón ANTES del nacimiento de su hijo.

Dokho tomó una caja de madera de buen tamaño y la abrió. Los ojos se le hundieron en sorpresa y la cerró de golpe.

- ¿Pasa algo, maestro?

El caballero de libra negó enérgicamente con la cabeza y regresó su atención a la caja.

- E-e-e…

- (Todos?) O.o?

Dokho se aclaró la garganta y se colocó la máscara de patriarca.

- En esta caja están los regalos para el padre o maestro del joven que espera en su vientre al hijo de un dios…

El patriarca metió la mano y sacó una preciosa esclava de oro.

- Shura de capricornio.

La mirada de Shiryu se iluminó. Él estaba absolutamente seguro de que cuando llegara el tiempo de comprometerse, Shura pediría su mano.

El caballero de capricornio se hincó ante él y le brindó una sonrisa.

- Por que desde que te conozco he sentido que te amo, y en esta ocasión… no te dejaré ir.

Con cuidado sacó una arracada de oro, la cual colocó en el oído de Shiryu.

El dragón estiró su mano y tocó a Nike, y después rozó con sus dedos la muñeca de Shura, apareciendo un precioso brazalete color esmeralda con la insignia del dragón grabada.

Shura acarició el brazalete feliz por ser tomado en cuenta como prometido, y se retiró a su lugar.

Dokho sonrió orgulloso como padre al ver a su muchacho enamorado y tomó el siguiente obsequio.

- ¿Ikki del Fenix?

Todas las miradas se giraron de golpe a Ikki, quien no les hizo el mas mínimo caso y sacó una cadena con un ave de fuego por dije.

- Para ti, lagartija.

- Pe-pero… Ikki…

El fenix sonrió y le colocó el collar.

- Esto me pasa por no haberte dicho lo que siento en todos estos años… es mi última oportunidad y no pienso perderte.

Shiryu no supo como reaccionar así que casi automáticamente repitió el proceso hecho con Shura y le entregó una pulsera al fenix, sin embargo, el fénix se acercó y en agradecimiento le besó la mejilla.

Dokho percibió que su alumno no estaba muy feliz con ese beso, así que prefirió tomar el siguiente obsequio.

- Mu de Aries.

Saga maldijo para sus adentros mientras Mu avanzaba a paso seguro y se inclinaba frente a Shiryu.

- Hice esto para ti.

- P-pero Mu, esto es solo por que…

- Por que no puedo perderte, te he amado desde la primera vez que te vi, pero he sido un cobarde como para pedirte aunque sea un beso.

Tras decirlo, Mu cubrió los labios del dragón con su la palma de su mano y besó sus propios dedos.

- Haré todo lo posible por un honor de tus besos.

Shiryu giró su rostro visiblemente avergonzado mientras Mu deslizaba un precioso anillo por uno de sus dedos.

El dragón le colocó igualmente una pulsera color esmeralda, y le observó retirarse, pero un pensamiento le hizo congelarse.

Mu acababa de decirle que estaba enamorado de él desde la primera vez, hacía mas de dos años y posiblemente ya estarían casados, el caballero poseía la tele transportación, y el poema que había roto un par de meses atrás decía que el autor era un cobarde… sería que…

El sonido de la caja de madera estrellándose en el suelo sacó al dragón de sus pensamientos, mientras Dokho mantenía un cuarto y último regalo en sus manos con los ojos muy abiertos y desconcertados, que aunque nadie pudiera ver sus expresiones, si notaban el temblor de su cuerpo.

- M-m.-Máscara Mortal de Cáncer…

El caballero sonrió de su mejor manera y avanzó hasta el dragón, quien decir que se había echo piedra es poco.

Los demás estaban en un total y absoluto shock al ver a Máscara entregándole una cadena dorada con un dije con la letra "S" colgando.

- De acuerdo dragón, siempre he sentido algo por ti, pero ni idea de que demonios es, si voy a averiguarlo, será en estos meses.

Shiryu aceptó como robot con la cabeza y le entregó su brazalete correspondiente al caballero de cáncer, quien se dio la vuelta y avanzó hacia sus compañeros. Cerró sus ojos y rió sádicamente.

- Imbécil.

Dokho habló entonces sobre la responsabilidad de ser un prometido del dragón, el hecho de que lo cuidarían y respetarían su decisión de matrimonio y otras cosas que para su fortuna, Shiryu ya sabía.

El joven se quedó en un profundo silencio.

Miró a Mu y a Ikki. Ambos podían haber estado en el casillo de Hades, ambos pudieron tomarle y luego dejarle abandonado a su suerte. Pero quien… no podía preguntar, si lo hiciera¿Cómo se supone que lo haría? Tenía mucho miedo.

Por otro lado, Afrodita se mantenía en silencio y con la mirada baja. Máscara mortal, SU Máscara mortal estaba enamorado de Shiryu. O al menos eso pensaba él. Le dolía en el alma.

- ¿Afro?

El joven volteó vio a Shaka.

- ¿No escuchaste al maestro? Podemos retirarnos.

- Ah si, claro…

Afrodita avanzó pesadamente, a ratos volteaba a ver a Máscara, algunos pasos más delante de él y se sentía mal al verlo apreciando su brazalete.

- Estúpido dragón.

- Calma Afrodita.

Picis volteó su mirada hasta Shaka, quien caminaba a su lado tranquilo como siempre.

- No es culpa del caballero dragón que tú te encuentres en esta situación. Él no le pidió a Máscara nada.

- Pero…

- Siento que tu amor no sea correspondido.

Un leve dolor se notó en sus palabras. Afrodita se detuvo y miró a Shaka alejarse. Él también estaba sufriendo por amor.

Al llegar a su templo, decidió quedarse fingiendo una sonrisa, pero apenas desaparecieron sus compañeros, el llanto empañó su rostro.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la sala del patriarca, Kora se mantenía apoyada en la ante sala de la cámara patriarcal. Su maestro le había dicho que debían hablar algo importante con el patriarca una vez terminada la junta, y su maestro estaba aún adentro.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Su maestro era un hombre noble, fiero, fuerte, y de un gran corazón. Algo bobo de vez en cuando, pero aún así era una persona agradable. Tenía la misma personalidad que su padre, quien había fallecido hacía ya tantos años.

Recordó la forma de protegerle aquél día que los pervertidos guardias habían intentado abusar de ella al desconocer que era la protegida del caballero de Tauro, y como este les había brindado una generosa paliza a aquellos atrevidos, protegiendo a su "Korita"

A decir verdad, su maestro Aldebarán era el único que le llamaba por su primer nombre, ya que en el pueblo todos la llamaban por el segundo. Pero ahora era como si iniciara una nueva vida. Dividiendo a la pueblerina "Europa" de la guerrera "Kora"

- ¿Kora?

- ¿Um?

La chica volteó y vio a su maestro asomando medio cuerpo de la puerta.

- Ya puedes entrar.

- Claro maestro.

La joven entró e hizo una marcada reverencia al patriarca y a la diosa. A decir verdad, ella no le agradaba mucho, pero deseaba ser un caballero de oro femenino, la primera mujer en pertenecer a la orden dorada, y no pensaba detenerse para conseguirlo.

- Kora, aprendiz de Tauro. Tus entrenamientos avanzan conforme a los deseos de tu maestro, y según nos ha informado él, y hemos visto nosotros, tu progreso es verdaderamente asombroso.

- Gracias maestro Dokho.

- Pero Aldebarán ha venido aquí a pedirnos algo, lo cual le vamos a conceder.

Kora escuchó atentamente cada palabra del maestro del santuario y giró a ver al propio. Aldebarán le sonrió de manera bonachona, como él lo hacía y le quitó una sonrisa a su alumna. Cuando Dokho hubo terminado se preodujo un silencio que él mismo rompió.

- Dime¿Tienes alguna objeción?

- Ninguna maestro, y si así fuera, no soy quien para negarme a los deseos de mi maestro.

- Me alegra escucharte hablar así. Ahora, pueden retirarse.

Maestro y alumna hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron.

- No me la creo maestro.

- Pues empieza a creerlo Korita.

- Estoy ansiosa por que llegue el momento, pero… gracias por tomar en cuenta que yo quería saber todo sobre el bebé del dragón.

- Eso es por que eres una niña muy buena y mereces enterarte, además, yo también quiero saber.

- n.n.

Ambos llegaron a Picis y Aldebarán se detuvo.

- ¿Pasa algo?

Agudizando un poco el oído, la jovencita escuchó el llanto de Afrodita, el cual venía desde su habitación.

- Pobre Afro.

- Si, no se merece lo que le está pasando.

Ambos siguieron su camino por las escaleras rumbo a Acuario, pero Aldebarán tenía algunos pensamientos que no dejaban de revolotear en su mente.

- Kora, adelántate y vete con las amazonas, de acuerdo?

- Claro maestro.

La chica se giró hacia el camino de piedra y comenzó a cruzarlo a grandes saltos, una ráfaga de viento le levantó el vestido unos segundos, y Aldebarán rió al ver que traía puestas unas licras negras debajo, consejo de las amazonas.

Con paso rápido se dirigió hasta Virgo.

Afrodita era una buena persona, y aunque su amor fuera para un tarado y sádico absoluto, se merecía ser feliz.

- ¿Shaka?

- Has tardado en bajar de la sala del maestro.

- Esque, tenía algunos asuntos que hablar con él.

Hubo un largo silencio.

- Para que me hayas llamado por mi nombre y no simplemente pasado por mi templo es que algo necesitas, dime¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

- Yo… bueno…

Aldebarán se rascó la nuca.

- ¿Te molesta si nos tomamos algo mientras hablamos?

Shaka frunció el ceño y se puso lentamente de pié. Alargó la mano en un gesto de cortesía.

- Pasa, tomaremos algo en la cocina.

El caballero de Tauro aceptó con la cabeza y caminó detrás del caballero de la virgen.

Camus era un frío, Shura estaba demasiado ocupado, Milo ni pensarlo, Dokho no gracias, así como tantos otros no entraban en su lista. Pero comenzaba a tener un plan. Si quería lograr que Máscara se enamorase del joven de Picis, iba a necesitar ayuda.

* * *

N/A: HOLA!

Como la historia va para largo, voy a intentar publicar dos capis por semana¡AUNQUE NO GARANTIZO NADA, OK?

Muchas gracias a todos los que contestaron la encuesta… que… ehhh, solo fue uno. n.nUU

Reviwis!

**Lupy Black –** Muchas gracias por el mensaje, y como puedes ver, el dragoncito tiene hasta antes que nazca su bebé para que se case… ¡La cosa se va a poner dura!

**Lady Palas –** Pues afortunado no hay, ahorita solo hay pretendientes. ¡Que irá a ocurrir? Seiya anda en otro mundo, pero parece estar más interesado en la diosa, y en cuanto a Marín, su encargo tardará unos cuantos capis más en aparecer. Gracias por el mensaje!

**The Shade Ghost –** Je, pues ahorita están tranquilos…. ¡MAS DELANTE VERÁS LA MAS DESCOMUNAL PELEA POR VER QUIEN SE LEVANTA A MEDIA NOCHE PARA SACIAR LOS ANTOJOS DEL DRAGONCITO! Jajaja, va a ser genial!

**Alejandra –** See, definitivamente esos dos hacen bonita pareja, y parece ser que Shura es el candidato número 1 de Dokho. Gracias por el mensaje!

**Zen/Kurai –** jeje, vaya que está interesante tu review. Milo si tiene en la mira a Shaina y con planes no muy santos, ahora falta ver si se le hace con la reina de las serpientes. Ikki definitivamente no podría ser un buen padre, al menos no solo, mira como quedó el pobre de Shun T.T. Mu quiere un hermanito para su alumno, pero no tiene ni idea de que Saga anda tras sus huesitos. ¡Esto se va a poner feo, feo!

**ShivaTenshi –** Hola! Pues felicidades por que tú nombre haya ganado, supongo que estarás muy alegre. En cuanto a tu fic… debo decirte que me perdí con tanta explicación y me costaba trabajo concentrarme en lo que estaba leyendo. Pero la idea en general me agradó y me hizo reír bastante, ya después del primer capi la historia me gustó mucho. ¡Aunque el SeiyaXSaori me caiga de la patada! Jajajajaja¡es una buena historia de todos modos, sígue así!

**Forfirith –** Va que tu votas por Shura, es el que mas se va a esforzar junto con Musito. En la balanza están esos dos, pero¿Y si hubiera sido Ikki? Todo es raro, y falta mucho para descubrir la verdad. Los regalos para Shaina, serán de Milo? Yay, dentro de MUY poco la respuesta! Muchas gracias por tu respuesta a la encuesta!

**Marcyesan –** Jajaja, pues no me extrañaría que Seiya fuera alumno de cachondería de Milo¿O esque acaso ya olvidó todo mundo los sueños del burrito donde hacía el amor con una preciosa mujer? Gracias por la respuesta, y pues si… ESTÁN BASTANTE OREJONES, JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

**Elena –** Pues mira, ahorita ando muy metida con lo de Nacido inocente, y tengo trabado Sin el Permiso de Athena, así que no sabría responderte, lo que si se, es que Milo no se va a meter en problemas… SE VA A METER EN MONSTRUOSOS LÍOS TAN MALOS QUE VA A DESEAR SALIR CORRIENDO! Todo eso, dentro de muy poco!

Muchas gracias a todo mundo, y por cierto…

**Si alguien es de Nuevo León… échese una llamadita al 83-79-35-45 a eso de las 4 de la tarde… ¡Y pregunte por Lady Grayson, que yo honrada de conocer a algún paisano!**

Cariño y besos para todos!

_Lady Grayson (cerebro y músculo del dúo) y Lady Gloria (a alguien se necesitaba para hacer el dúo, no?)_


	25. Bajo el manto de la noche

_Cap. 25_

_Bajo el manto de la noche.

* * *

_

Tras escuchar el tan extraño y nada usual pedido el caballero de Tauro, un pesado silencio se había echo en la cocina del templo de Virgo.

Shaka tomó un trago de té y se llevó la mano pensativamente al mentón.

- ¿Me ayudarías?

Los ojos de Shaka se abrieron muy lentamente para ver a su compañero de batallas, y finalmente habló.

- ¿Por qué quieres reunir a Máscara y a Afrodita¿Es para ayudar a Mu?

No existía nadie en el santuario que no supiera que el caballero de Aries y Tauro eran amigos absolutamente inseparables, casi hermanos, por lo que el echo de que Aldebarán quisiera hacer a un lado de Máscara y dejarle el camino libre a Mu podía ser una razón factible.

- No es eso.

Aldebarán paseó el té en sus manos.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niños?

- Como olvidarlo.

- Es una lástima que lo de Afrodita y Máscara terminara así¿No crees?

- Lo se.

Shaka volvió a cerrar los ojos evocando imágenes de tiempos pasados.

_- ¡Tú cállate idiota!_

_- ¡No mereces siquiera pelear por la armadura de Picis!_

_Unos jóvenes aprendices tomaron algunas rocas y las lanzaron despiadadamente contra un niño mas pequeño, el cual se mantenía con la cabeza escondida entre sus brazos y temblando de miedo._

_- ¡Hey chicos, apuesto a que le puedo pegar en la cara!_

_- ¡CARA, CARA, CARA, CARA!_

_Los niños empezaron a corear al que había dicho esas palabras, y lanzando la roca golpeó la mano del pequeño, quien apenas alcanzó a cubrirse._

_- ¡No le diste!_

_- ¡Apuesto a que yo si le puedo dar!_

_- ¡Ya basta!_

_La voz del pequeño se alzó entre los aprendices, mirándoles con lágrimas._

_- ¿Por qué me hacen esto?_

_-¡Que te importa!_

_- ¡Por débil!_

_- ¡Tienes nombre de niña!_

_- ¡Queremos que te largues del Santuario!_

_Y mientras lo decían, siguieron lanzándole pedradas, hasta que una voz imponente los detuvo._

_- ¡PERO QUE DIABLOS CREEN QUE HACEN, CHIQUILLOS MALCRIADOS?_

_Los niños voltearon y se encontraron con el imponente caballero de cáncer, Armando._

_- ¡Nosotros no hacíamos nada!_

_- Si, claro, como si yo fuera a creerles._

_Los niños intentaron correr, pero el caballero les tomó de la ropa y los alzó en el aire._

_- Veamos lo que dice su maestro cuando vez la clase de bastardos que tiene por aprendices._

_El pequeño de cabellos turquesas se mantenía aún protegiéndose, hasta que alguien le tocó el hombro._

_- ¿Estás bien?_

_Una voz vino a sus oídos, y giró su rostro lentamente._

_- Yo soy Máscara Mortal. ¿Y tú?_

_- A-Afrodita…_

_- Como la diosa? Vaya, te queda bien ese nombre, niña._

_Afrodita sonrió a medias divertido por el nombre del niño frente a él, aunque no le cayó en gracia que le llamara niña._

_- De hecho, yo soy..._

_- Soy el aprendiz de cáncer, dime¿Quieres que les de una paliza a esos imbéciles?_

_- Yo, no creo que puedas…_

_- ¡Afrodita!_

_Algunos de los aprendices llegaron corriendo a su encuentro._

_- Escuchamos al caballero Armando sobre lo que pasó, estás bien?_

_- Si Alde, estoy bien._

_- Deja ayudarte con tus heridas._

_- Gracias Mu._

_- ¿Tú lo ayudaste?_

_Máscara fijó la mirada en un chiquillo más pequeño que él con largos cabellos rubios. Gruñó y dio media vuelta, marchándose._

_- Pero que grosero._

_- ¿Quién era ese?_

_El pequeño de cabellos turquesas sonrió dulcemente._

_- Máscara Mortal…_

Shaka torció los labios ante esos recuerdos. Afrodita se había enamorado del actual caballero de cáncer desde aquella ocasión en que se habían conocido, así como Máscara Mortal había sentido lo mismo, pero…

_- Afro, yo…_

_El joven italiano de trece años se rascó la nuca buscando las palabras correctas._

_Afrodita sonrió coquetamente y se hizo a un lado el cabello._

_- Tu me… me…_

_- ¿Gustas?_

_Máscara desvió la mirada severamente sonrojado y aceptó con la cabeza, sin embargo, los brazos de Afrodita se colocaron en su pecho y recargó dulcemente su cabeza en su cuello._

_- Yo también te quiero, Máscara._

_El corazón del joven comenzó a acelerarse, levantó cuidadosamente el rostro de Afrodita y sus labios se unieron con ternura infinita._

_Fue como tocar el cielo y dormir en una mullida nube, Afrodita sonrió intensamente y se abrazó al caballero, quien atinó a sonreírle._

_- Pero que imagen tan hermosa es esta._

_Ambos caballeros se giraron y se encontraron con el patriarca, quien se mantenía con los brazos cruzados a un par de metros de ellos, y a su lado, el joven Aldebarán._

_- M-maestro, nosotros…_

_Con esa endemoniada máscara, nadie sabía si estaba enojado, o triste._

_- Por nosotros no se preocupen¿No es así muchacho?_

_- No maestro._

_- Me alegra ver que sus corazones se entiendan de manera tan hermosa._

_Afrodita sintió que se sonrojaba levemente, y la mano del maestro jugó con sus cabellos._

_- Espero que les vaya bien en sus senderos juntos._

_- Gracias maestro._

_Esta vez, un severo sonrojo invadió las mejillas del caballero de Picis, y el patriarca le dio apenas un roce con el dorso de la mano._

_- No es algo de lo que tengas que apenar mi muchacho, se feliz._

_Máscara frunció el ceño notablemente._

_- ¿Muchacho?_

_Afrodita rió como si le acabaran de decir una broma._

_- No vengas con chistes Máscara._

_Pero el caballero de cáncer retrocedió un par de pasos._

_- A-A-Afrodita, e-eres… un hombre?_

_- ¡Por supuesto¡Pero que creías¡Que no ves que no uso máscara?_

_Máscara sintió que el suelo se le abría bajo los pies, y Shion sintió que algo malo iba a pasar._

_- ¡TÚ NO PUEDES SER UN HOMBRE¡POR QUE DIANTRES NUNCA ME LO DIJISTE?_

_- Pero…_

_- ¡Y TE BESÉ! PERO QUE ASCO!_

_Máscara se limpió la boca y escupió asqueado._

_- Pero mi amor…_

_- ¡No me llames así¡No me toques, no te me acerques!_

_El caballero dorado se retiró echando pestes, dejando a un petrificado Afrodita detrás de él._

- Pobre Afro, desde ese día que Máscara lo mandó al demonio y él sigue enamorado.

- Si, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer.

- ¡Oh, claro que si lo hay! Aunque en esta vida Afro no haya nacido mujer para poder agradarle a Máscara, debe haber alguna forma de unirlos.

- …¿Qué quieres decir con que en esta vida no haya nacido mujer? Ni siquiera yo poseo los recuerdos de mi vida pasada como para confirmar eso.

- Ehh, bueno…

Aldebarán sonrió divertido.

- Siempre he pensado que en su vida pasada, Afrodita fue mujer. Y que si en esta nació hombre fue para que su rostro no fuera oculto tras una máscara, alguien tan hermoso como Afro debe ser… visto por el mundo.

- Es un buen razonamiento. Pero creo que es justo que para brindarte mi ayuda te de una condición.

- La que sea.

Shaka sonrió a medias.

* * *

Dos días mas tarde, mientras los nuevos prometidos se arreglaban entre ellos quien iba a cuidar de Shiryu, y como se turnarían para ello, cerca del recinto de las amazonas, Kora se encontraba conversando con las amazonas mayores, mientras la pequeña Dy-chan se entretenía correteando pájaros, hasta alejarse un tanto de las amazonas.

- ¿Dy-chan?

La niña volteó a donde le llamaban y se acercó corriendo.

- Hola nena.

- Hola n.n.

- ¿Me harías un favor?

La pequeña aceptó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

- Toma. Entrégaselo a Shaina, y guarda el secreto de que me viste¿De acuerdo?

- Sip n.n.

El joven sonrió y acarició juguetonamente los cabellos de la niña, para después desaparecer como sombra del lugar.

- Tía Shainaaaaaa!

La niña llegó corriendo en ese instante y agitando un paquete en su mano.

- Te lo mandan n.n.

- ¿Eh¿Para mí?

La joven peli verde tomó el paquete.

- ¿De quien?

- No te puedo decir n.n.

- Pero…

- ¡MIREN QUE BONITA MARIPOSA!

Y la pequeña salió corriendo a toda velocidad siendo perseguida por Kora, dejando a la amazona estática con el paquete en manos.

Ante la expectante mirada de Marín, Shaina abrió el pequeño paquete envuelto en listones amarillos, sacando una nueva pieza de joyería que combinaba con las demás y una carta.

- ¿Qué dice? Dime, dime, dime, dime, di…

- ¡Calma, ya voy, ya voy!

La amazona abrió el papel y leyó lo que decía en silencio, Marín esperó tan pacientemente como podía hasta que vio a su amiga totalmente congelada.

- ¿Pasa algo malo?

Shaina se aclaró la garganta.

- "Adoro niña tus ojos, por que retratan los valles; me gustan tus labios rojos por que a la miel dan celos. Me dan envidia los bosques por que viven en tus ojos y la miel me causa celos por que vive en tus labios rojos… Ni tu frente, ni tu cuello, ni tus lindos labios rojos, ni tu divino cabello me esclavizan ángel bello; lo que adoro son tus ojos!"

La amazona suspiró enamorada y abrazó el papel contra su pecho.

- Pero que tierno n.n.

- Si, pero… todavía continúa.

- ¡En serio?

- …"Por que mirarte a lo lejos se vuelve mi condena, y no hay nada que yo desee mas que perder mis manos en la perfección de tu piel, deseo verte… necesito verte. Dentro de dos semanas contando este día como el primero de catorce, en el río de piedras doradas, a la altura del árbol de cerezos consentido de Athena, dos de la tarde"

Marín abrió la boca con sorpresa.

- Q-quiere…

- Conocerme…

Ambas se miraron, y como si lo hubieran planeado tiraron un grito.

- ¡AHHHH, QUIERE CONOCERTE!

- DIOS MÍO, FINALMENTE!

Ambas se abrazaron.

- ¡Tengo tantas cosas que decirle!

- ¡Y tenemos que ir de compras!

- ¿QUÉ?

- ¡Claro, no pensarás ir vestida así! VERDAD?

- B-bueno, yo…

- ¡Decidido!

Shaina se sonrojó y abrazó el paquete. Finalmente… lo conocería. De repente, la mano de Marín se cerró en su muñeca y la jaló.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡KORA, VE A CANCER Y AVISALE A MASCARA QUE NOS VAMOS TODAS DE COMPRAS!

- ¡n.n CLARO!

Ni tarda ni perezosa y con la palabra compras en mente, Kora salió corriendo junto con la pequeña niña a su lado.

- ¡Pero que dices Marín?

- ¡Oh vamos Shaina! Necesitarás ropa, accesorios, maquillaje…

- ¡Pero faltan dos semanas!

- ¡Y que importa?

Marín sonrió enormemente.

- Vente, vamos a vestirnos más de civiles y luego nos vamos de compras.

- B-bueno…

Con la afirmación de la amazona de cabellos verdes, Marín tomó a su compañera y ambas salieron corriendo a toda velocidad rumbo a sus hogares para cambiarse de ropa.

Mientras las mujeres se ocupaban de asuntos del corazón, en la cámara del patriarca no iba del todo distinto.

Shiryu estaba acostado en la enorme cama de su maestro con su libro de tejer a un lado y un par de agujas en sus manos. Levantó frente a sus ojos su más reciente obra y frunció el ceño. Todavía le faltaba bastante para parecerse a lo del libro, pero podía sentirse orgulloso de lo que acababa de hacer.

Dejó sus agujas a un lado. Le daba cierto temor que le vieran con ellas. Con una preciosa pancita de cuatro meses y unas agujas de tejer, seguramente parecía mujer a los ojos de todos, y pese a todo, él seguía sintiéndose un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Una de sus manos se deslizó sobre aquella pancita. Sin bien dada su condición de hombre aún no parecía un embarazado, sino una persona llenita, le encantaba acariciar esa pronunciada curva que había venido a acabar con la perfección de su abdomen, y que para recuperar ocuparía mucho esfuerzo.

- ¿Sabes?

La voz del joven hizo eco en la habitación.

- Me pregunto cuando comenzarás a darme señales de que estás ahí. Me gustaría sentir a mi fuerte muchachito dando patadas, he escuchado que es hermoso…

La mano del joven continuó deslizándose sobre su vientre. Con el rabillo del ojo revisó la puerta cerrada y abrió cuidadosamente la parte baja de su camisa, observando su vientre desnudo.

- Apenas puedo creer que estés aquí.

Shiryu dejó quieta su mano sobre su vientre como esperando alguna reacción de su hijo, pero nada sucedió.

- …¿Sabes? Me encanta hablarte, que conozcas el sonido de mi voz, pero… me gustaría que conocieras a tu padre, y no hablo de Hades, no… yo… me gustaría tanto…

Una lágrima solitaria se deslizó por su mejilla.

- Es cierto que hace poco me entregué sin reservas a Hades, y no sabes lo avergonzado que estoy por ello, pero… cuando… hace poco mas de dos meses, Hades me tomó a la fuerza, y alguien mas lo hizo, ignoro quien fue. Tal vez Ikki, o Mu… no lo se, pero uno de ellos dos también es tu padre.

El sonido de algo de cristal estrellándose en el suelo hizo que el joven se levantara de golpe completamente espantado.

- Pero que es lo que estás diciendo…

Los ojos del joven se abrieron en toda su capacidad.

- ¡Maestro!

Dokho avanzó a grandes zancadas hacia su alumno pasando por sobre los vidrios rotos de la jarra de limonada que llevaba para que compartieran juntos. Le tomó firmemente de los hombros y le obligó a mirarle.

- ¡Que es lo que quisiste decir!

- Maestro, por favor…

- ¡HABLA!

Shiryu sintió que sus ojos se humedecían y las palabras de Hades chocaron en su mente.

- Maestro, perdóneme, perdóneme…

- ¡Dime que no es verdad¡Dime que mis pesadillas son una mentira!

Los ojos del joven se abrieron de golpe y recordó las palabras del dios resonaban sobre sus oídos, dejándole sordo.

_- Cuando yo haga que se enteren de todo lo que ha ocurrido aquí, no creo que te dejen vivir._

_- Si no me dejan vivir… entonces llevaré a mi hijo yo solo._

_- Por favor, entra en razón, ni siquiera tu maestro quiere a nuestro hijo._

- ¿Usted... lo sabe?

- ¡ES VERDAD?

Dokho soltó violentamente al dragón y se llevó las manos al cabello.

- No puede ser cierto, todas esas imágenes tienen que ser falsas!

- Maestro, por favor…

- ¡DIME QUE NO ES CIERTO!

Las manos de Dokho se cerraron violentamente sobre el cabello del dragón, haciéndole gemir de dolor.

- ¡DIME QUE NO TE ENTREGASTE¡DIME QUE NO GRITASTE SU NOMBRE, QUE NO LO ABRAZASTE Y LE REGALASTE EL CALOR DE TU CUERPO¡DÍMELO SHIRYU, MALDITA SEA, NO ERES MAS QUE UNA PROSTITUTA!

El dragón no articuló palabra y bajó la mirada entristecido. Dokho le soltó y caminó algunos pasos hacia atrás.

- Entonces es verdad… es verdad… no…

- Hades… me violó la primera vez, pero… la segunda…

La voz del joven se volvió apenas un sollozo.

- Lo siento tanto maestro…

Pero el sonido de la puerta cerrándose le hizo saber que se había quedado solo.

Horas más tarde, el santuario estaba cubierto por el cielo nocturno y cubierto de estrellas. Todos dormían apaciblemente, o al menos la mayoría.

En la recámara del patriarca, Shiryu seguía despierto, esperando el regreso de su maestro, al cual sabía en la sala del trono, mas tenía miedo de ir a enfrentarle. No por él, sino por el destino de su hijo por ser un desertor, o al menos así era como él se sentía.

Mientras tanto, en cáncer. Máscara dormía profundamente y cerca de él se encontraba la cama individual de Dy-chan, quien tras un largo día de compras dormía desparramada entre las sábanas de la misma forma que lo hacía su padre, así como ambos tenían un hilo de saliva que llegaba hasta la almohada. Las facciones serenas de ambos los hacían ver todavía más como padre e hija.

De repente, la pequeña se despertó y bostezó largamente, con el dorso de la mano se limpió la saliva y se sentó en la cama. Un nuevo y más largo bostezo se hizo presente mientras se tallaba los ojitos.

Miró a su padre tan desparramado en la cama como estaba antes ella y se acercó, jalándole del brazo.

- Papi, tengo sed.

- Mmm…

Máscara gruñó, pero no dio señales de vida.

- ¿Papi?

Dy-chan le agitó un poco más fuerte, pero Máscara no despertó.

La pequeña entonces salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, sin embargo, no alcanzaba los vasos, y mucho menos el grifo. Pensó en subirse a una de las sillas pero mejor le haría como su padre. Se acercó al refrigerador y sacó un galón de jugo de naranja con intenciones de pegarle un trago, pero era nuevo y la pequeña no podía abrirlo.

Sus ojitos revelaron que pensaba en alguna solución, y finalmente sonrió. Seguramente su mamá si despertaría.

Salió corriendo por el templo y empezó a subir escaleras rumbo a Leo. A pesar de su corta edad, el entrenamiento de su padre y más el de las amazonas parecía estar funcionando.

Así, la pequeña pasó inadvertida por el templo de Leo y llegó a Virgo.

En esos instantes, Milo iba llegando absolutamente borracho, tambaleándose y cantando mientras arrastraba las palabras.

Miró su reloj y rió como idiota al no comprender la hora, pero eso si, sabía que era muy tarde… o muy temprano desde otro punto de vista.

Subió las escaleras tan rápido como podía, tenía mucho sueño y el día siguiente tenía un par de cosas pendientes que hacer.

Escaleras mas arriba, Dy-chan llegó a la casa de Libra y la pasó sin dificultad, después de todo, Dokho estaba en la sala del patriarca, lo mismo que Shiryu. Iba saliendo de la casa de Libra justo cuando Milo terminaba de cruzar la casa de cáncer.

Al llegar al templo de escorpión, la pequeña iba corriendo algo exhausta. Su sed se había intensificado con la carrera, a pesar de haberse detenido en varias ocasiones para ver las hermosas lucecitas que había en el cielo.

Con pasos tranquilos pasó el templo, pero algo llamó su atención.

Una enorme sonrisa cruzó su rostro y momentáneamente olvidó su sed al tiempo que se trepaba al sillón de la sala, observando algo en especial.

Milo mientras tanto iba saliendo de Libra, y con la mirada baja para no tropezarse dio con un medallón dorado.

- Peeeero, que hashe… esto…. Aaaaquí?

Lo tomó en sus manos y reconoció por un instante mientras caminaba que ese medallón lo usaba Dy-chan.

A medio camino, escuchó un estruendo que seguramente venía de su casa, como algo rompiéndose, algo bastante grande.

Hizo memoria de lo que podría haber sido, y el alma se le fue al suelo. Miró el medallón su sus manos y comenzó a correr.

La borrachera se le había bajado de repente, y su rostro parecía palidecer más a cada paso.

Al llegar a su templo, observó la figura de la dulce hija de Máscara Mortal desplomándose en el suelo, donde yacían los pedazos rotos de su enorme vitrina de vidrio donde guardaba a sus adorados escorpiones, y en manos de la pequeña, tres de ellos realmente enfadados y con sus aguijones clavados en la tierna piel.

- No… ¡DY-CHAN!

* * *

N/A´s:

Aquí vemos a Grayson, alumna de la cobra en posición de batalla mientras muchas piedras se le van encima, las cuales, de las pocas que se le escapan, soy interceptadas por los meteoros de Gloria, alumna de Marín.

- Te dije que no era buena idea…

- Tu cállate!

Ambas salen corriendo mientras las seguidoras de Dy-chan las persiguen.

Ahora bien, debido a la nueva regla que circula para no contestar reviews, pues no podr´pe hacerlo U.U por que luego me bajan mi historia, PERO ESO NO ME IMPIDE DICIPAR LA MAYORÍA DE LAS DUDAS!

Todo mundo está de acuerdo en darle sus pataditas (frase de **Ale-chan**) a Mascarita sagrada! Ya que a leguas no trae algo bueno entre manos.

Por otro lado, Shura parece muy enamorado de Shiryu y viceversa, pero Mu se muere por el dragón mientras Saga se muere por él¡PERO QUE ENRREDO!

Milo corre gran peligro, ya que está buscando una última probada de libertad con Shaina¡ESO SOLO SIGNIFICA PELIIIIGRO! Y pues **Shadir** tiene razón, Milo va a ocupar un BUEN seguro de vida¡LO VA A NECESITAR!

A todos los que escribieron, mil gracias…

**Anna Li. LadyIceKiller. Ale-chan. Alba-chan. Marcyesan. Forfirith Greenleaf. Elena y Shivatenshi. **(te juro que estaba terminando de corregir este capi cuando llegó tu mensaje Shiva¡jUSTO A TIEMPO!)

Esperamos les haya gustado el capi, Y NOS VEREMOS A LA PRÓXIMA!

_Lady Grayson (cerebro y músculo del dúo) y Lady Gloria (a alguien se ocupaba para hacer el dúo, no?)_


	26. El dolor de un padre

_Cap. 26_

_El dolor de un padre

* * *

_

En la casa del escorpión, Milo sostenía el cuerpo inerte de la hija del caballero de cáncer con los ojos desorbitados y la boca seca.

- Alguien ayúdame…

Fue apenas un susurro mientras tocaba tímidamente la mejilla de la niña, para después levantarla de golpe y presionarla contra su pecho.

- ¡ALGUIEN AYUDEME, POR FAVOR!

Se puso de pié de golpe con la pequeña en brazos y comenzó a correr a toda la velocidad que le daban sus piernas y procurando no irse de cabeza con la ebriedad que aún persistía en su organismo.

A grandes saltos llegó a Libra, gritando tan fuerte como sus pulmones se lo permitían, pero esta casa estaba vacía. La siguió de largo sin darle importancia a nada y se dirigió a Virgo.

En esta casa Shaka frunció el ceño en sueños, se enderezó lentamente y bostezó intentando saber quien estaba gritando, hasta que comprendió lo que esta persona decía y se puso de pié, salió de su habitación y llegó hasta la mitad de su templo, donde alcanzó a ver a Milo pasar frente a él a toda velocidad.

Por un momento, Shaka renegó con la cabeza pensando que era otro de los ataques de borracho de Milo, sin embargo, a punto de entrar en su habitación se dio cuenta de el comos de Dy-chan extremadamente débil.

No pasó un segundo cuando el caballero de la casa de Virgo corría detrás de su compañero, quien iba llegando a la casa de Leo, despertando igualmente con sus gritos al habitante de esta.

Aioria vio muy sorprendido pasar a Milo, mas su sorpresa fue aún mayor al ver que no muy lejos, venía Shaka.

- ¡Oye, oye¿Qué sucede?

Shaka se detuvo un solo segundo.

- La niña…

Dos palabras y un Shaka emprendiendo carrera una vez más fueron suficientes para que el caballero dorado se les uniera a los otros dos.

Minutos atrás, en la casa de cáncer, Máscara había estado durmiendo plácidamente hasta que un agudo dolor le despertó.

Se sentó de golpe en la cama con una mano sobre el pecho. Miró en distintas direcciones con los ojos desorbitados al tiempo que respiraba agitadamente. Ruñó mientras se sobaba una de las manos, la cual le punzaba horriblemente, como si un bicho venenoso acabara de picarle.

Se llevó la mano a la frente y sintió correr un sudor frío.

El caballero gruñó y se quitó las sábanas de encima. Comenzaban noviembre y el frío empezaba a hacerse presente, prueba de ello era el escalofrío que le recorría la espalda, aunque podría ser algo más.

Mantuvo su rostro entre sus manos. Por un momento se le vino la imagen a la mente de si mismo siendo un niño pequeño y su madre sonriendo, arropándole con cariño… ¿Por qué no?

Se puso de pié tallándose los ojos y se acercó a la cama de Dy-chan… mas esta no estaba ahí.

- ¿Dy-chan?

Giró sobre si mismo buscándola, pero la cama estaba vacía. Colocó su mano entre las sábanas frías y se dio cuenta que desde hacía rato que su pequeña se había levantado.

- ¿Mocosa?

Salió de la habitación suponiendo que estaría en la sala, o en la cocina, pero no había rastros de ella, solamente en la cocina existía la evidencia del refrigerador mal cerrado.

- ¡MASCARAAAAA!

Esa es la voz de Milo.

- Pero que diantre quiere ese imbécil de Milo.

Se acercó fastidiado a la salida de su templo dispuesto a gritarle un par de verdades al estúpido escorpión.

Pareciera que todo ocurría en cámara lenta. Una nube se movió en el cielo descubriendo a la luna, quien iluminó con sus rayos plateados la figura inerte de su pequeña niña. La piel pálida como la de su madre la hacía ver como de frágil porcelana.

Por un momento, el nombre de la pequeña fue dicho por los labios de su padre.

Máscara avanzó a grandes zancadas y Milo se acercó desesperado, con algunas lágrimas de desesperación en sus ojos.

- La encontré así en mi templo, yo… yo…

Milo empezó a balbucear una y mil razones y excusas, pero Máscara no escuchaba, estaba totalmente absorto en los labios azules de su hija y su cabeza ida hacia atrás, como si…

El escorpión, quien había tenido la mirada pegada al suelo, levantó sus ojos de golpe al escuchar los pasos apresurados del caballero de cáncer, quien sin mediar palabras emprendió loca carrera por llegar a Aries.

En Géminis, los gemelos despertaron al escuchar la gritería de Milo pidiéndole a Máscara Mortal que lo esperara, y que lo llevase con él.

Al pasar ambos, uno casi junto al otro, fue apreciable para los guardianes del templo la desesperación del padre y lo que aparentemente era Dy-chan sin aliento de vida.

Kanon sintió el alma hundiéndose al suelo y miró a su gemelo, Saga aceptó con la cabeza dándole permiso de ir, mientras él se quedaba en el templo. Era totalmente seguro que la tranquila noche se había terminado, y como iban a salir, alguien debía preparar la ropa de ambos.

En Tauro, Aldebarán fue el primero en asomarse, y alcanzó a ver la correría desde que venían a medio camino de géminis. La puerta junto a él se abrió y Kora se asomó aún acomodándose la máscara.

- Vístete.

- ¿Perdón?

- Vamos a salir.

Kora frunció el ceño aún algo dormida, mas al sentir el cosmos extremadamente débil de su pequeña compañera entró de inmediato y se encerró en su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa.

- ¡MU!

El lemuriano despertó de golpe al escuchar su nombre. Prácticamente cayó de la cama y estuvo a dos segundos de llamar a su armadura pensando que se trataba de algún enemigo en el santuario, mas al no sentir ningún cosmos desconocido o agresivo se acercó a donde había escuchado la voz, encontrándose con el caballero de cáncer entrando a su templo.

Mu sintió que no creía lo que sus ojos le mostraban. La dulce y pequeña Dy-chan, siempre llena de vida y con ese brillo de malicia en sus ojitos, que le daban una personalidad picaresca, ahora en brazos de su padre inerte, inmóvil.

De un solo manotazo, el lemuriano alcanzó de la muñeca a Máscara y ambos corrieron a la salida del templo, Milo les alcanzó y tomó del hombro al caballero de cáncer, el cual le miró fieramente sin detener su carrera.

- Por favor.

Fue un sollozo ahogado.

- Yo se que tipo de escorpión la picó.

Fue en ese instante que los cuatro salieron del campo de protección creado por Athena, e inmediatamente se desvanecieron en el aire.

Desde el templo de Aries, el grupo les miraba un poco desconcertados, pues no se habían podido enterar de nada.

- Yo voy por las chicas.

Aioria comenzó a bajar pesadamente las escaleras.

- Debemos avisarles a los demás.

Todos voltearon a ver a Shaka.

- ¿Por qué me ven así?

- Alguien debe decirle a Afrodita.

- Pero… está bien.

Los caballeros empezaron una vez mas el camino hacia arriba, Kanon se cambiaría de ropa en géminis, Aldebarán les avisaría a todos y Shaka iría a con Afrodita. 

_La oscuridad eterna a su alrededor, el mas profundo de los silencio que no le dejaba escuchar ni siquiera el latido de su corazón._

_Una luz brotó a sus espaldas y gira sus ojos los cuales tienen una enorme esperanza de encontrar la salida de ese lugar, mas en su lugar, se encuentra con una imagen borrosa que la luz no le permite mirar mas que una silueta sentada, con el rostro oculto entre las manos._

_Ese sonido. Ahora en la oscuridad predomina el llanto, una voz ahogada y cargada de dolor._

_Se acerca lentamente y siente algo que moja sus mejillas, mira hacia arriba y se sorprende de encontrar el cielo nocturno desatando una furiosa tormenta, mira hacia abajo y un rayo parte el cielo._

_Un grito de horror escapa de su garganta cuando se encuentra con una lápida de piedra cubierta de flores blancas con la inscripción "A la memoria de Lady of Darkness, amada hija arrancada del gozo de la vida a la edad de tres años", y sobre la tumba, con un cuchillo en su mano izquierda se encuentra Máscara de la Muerte, con la mirada vacía, las venas cortadas, una de sus manos cerca de su rostro empapándole de la sangre que brotaba de las heridas que el mismo se había inducido._

- ¡AHHHHH!

Afrodita se levantó de golpe en la cama y gritando.

De un manotazo alcanzó la lámpara y miró en todas direcciones. Le dolía el corazón, le zumbaban los oídos.

- ¿Afrodita? Por favor, despierta.

El caballero de Picis miró hacia el reloj junto a su cama. ¡Era demasiado temprano¿Qué querría Shaka a esas horas?

Afrodita se cerró la bata y se acercó torpemente a la puerta. El dolor no desaparecía.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con el caballero de cabellos rubios, quien se quedó en silencio.

- Shaka¿Qué necesitas a esta hora de la madrugada?

- …

- ¿Shaka?

El caballero de la virgen se mordió el labio preocupado y abrió sus ojos. La preocupación, la incertidumbre y el dolor se reflejaron en sus orbes de inmediato.

- Afrodita… es Dy-chan, Máscara y Mu acaban de llevarla al hospital.

Los labios del caballero de Picis se entreabrieron, recordó el llanto de su sueño y ahora consiente, le reconoció como el de Máscara Mortal.

- Dy-chan…

Afrodita sintió todas las emociones disparándose de golpe, sus ojos se cerraron y se desvaneció.

- ¡Afrodita!

Shaka alcanzó a adelantarse y tomar al caballero de Picis antes de que con el desmayo se impactara con el suelo.

- Afrodita…

El caballero de Virgo entró a la habitación y acostó al joven en la cama, abrió el ropero y comenzó a sacar distintas ropas. Desvió su mirada y le miró.

- Aldebarán tiene razón… debemos ayudarte.

Cerrando sus ojos, Shaka procedió a cambiar de ropa a su compañero de orden. No podía llevarlo vestido así, ya que seguramente le daría un infarto al verse desarreglado.

* * *

Poco menos de una hora más tarde, todos estaban en camino al hospital más cercano, donde seguramente se debían de encontrar Máscara y los demás.

- ¡Milo!

El aludido volteó y se encontró con Camus, quien corrió hacia él con los brazos abiertos.

- ¡Milo¿Qué pasó¿Qué sucede?

- ¡Fue mi culpa!

El caballero se ocultó en los brazos de su amante.

- Yo y mi estúpida vitrina, cayó al suelo… se rompió, y la niña… Camus… la niña.

- Milo¿Cómo está ella?

Todos miraron fijamente al caballero esperando que les dijera algo.

- Los doctores dicen que morirá de un momento a otro, que no pasará de esta noche.

Las amazonas no pudieron ahogar una exclamación de dolor, Marín se abrazó a Aioria, quien muy a su pesar tuvo que reprimir sus lágrimas y ser fuerte por su adorada águila.

Kora empezó a llorar desconsolada y Aldebarán la tomó en brazos, dejándola llorar, mientras que Shaina dejaba correr sus lágrimas en silencio. Era imposible, apenas horas atrás la niña había estado corriendo por el centro comercial con un helado de fresa en sus manos, y ahora…

Se abrazó a si misma con dolor, hasta que sintió a alguien abrazándole.

- ¿Cómo estás?

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con nada más y nada menos que el caballero Pegaso.

- Seiya…

El dolor vino a ella desde lo profundo de su alma. Su admirador secreto, el joven al que amaba desde que este era un niño, su adorada Dy-chan al borde del abismo de la muerte, todo al mismo tiempo.

- Llora.

Shaina se negó y agitó su cabeza, mas sin embargo, no pudo resistir más, y finalmente explotó en llanto en los brazos de Seiya.

No lejos de ellos, Saori les miró inquisidoramente, Seiya levantó la mirada y le sonrió, tranquilizándola, como si dijera que nada mas la consolaba y solo eso.

Shaka sintió como Afrodita se movía en sus brazos y volteó a verle.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- ¿Estás bien¿No te golpeaste algo al caer?

El aroma a hospital es inconfundible, y Afrodita siente un vacío en el pecho.

- ¡Dy-chan!

Moviéndose bruscamente, el caballero de Picis hizo a un lado a Shaka y miró en todas direcciones.

- ¡Donde está Dy-chan!

- La están atendiendo.

Susurró Milo con la culpabilidad grabada en la voz.

- ¿Cómo está ella?

- Tal vez no pase la noche.

Afrodita cerró los ojos desesperado y las lágrimas brotaron rápidamente, Aldebarán sintió una enorme pena, y mientras Kora se había ido a sentar a una esquina, él se acercó y le ofreció su hombro para llorar a Afro, quien se lanzó sobre él y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, parándose de puntas.

- Ella va a estar bien, es muy fuerte.

- Por favor… que así sea.

Tras algunos minutos, Afrodita se encontraba mas calmado, y fue cuando notó que faltaba alguien en la sala de espera.

- ¿Y Máscara?

Todos giraron a Mu, quien parecía ser el más sereno del grupo.

- Intentó golpear a Milo, pero lo detuve… después se fue.

Con aquella declaración, se hizo un tenso silencio.

* * *

En algún lugar del hospital, Máscara caminaba como un zombi, con la imagen de su pequeña esculpida a la perfección en su mente.

Algunos hombres charlaban felices cerca de él, y se preguntó que causaría esa algarabía cuando se supone que en un hospital estás por enfermedad.

- Es preciosa.

- Idéntica a su mami.

- A mi hijo le encantará casarse con ella dentro de unos años.

- ¡No creas que no conozco a tu hijo y su manía de traer el andador hasta en la calle!

- Oh vamos, es un chico hiperactivo.

- Vamos, vamos, la novia acaba de nacer, así que no adelantemos la boda.

Máscara frunció el ceño y se acercó al vidrio que separaba las dos habitaciones. Sus dedos tocaron el vidrio con dolor.

¿Cómo se habría sentido Aurora el día que nació Dy-chan?... pero que pregunta mas estúpida, completamente sola, abandonada, y con una hija a la cual alimentar de ahora en delante.

¿Cómo había sido tan malvado, y tan insensible para hacerle eso?

- ¿Cuál es el suyo, amigo?

La pregunta le saca de sus pensamientos y mira hacia su derecha. Ahí está de pié un orgulloso padre con su recién nacida bebita envuelta en una manta rosada muy seguramente tejida a mano en brazos.

- Yo… no está aquí.

¿Por qué le ha respondido? No lo sabe. Máscara observó a la niña y se preguntó como habría lucido su dulce pequeña cuando tenía solo un par de horas de edad? Cuando había dado su primera patadita al vientre matero¿Cómo se habría sentido?

- Me perdí de tanto…

- ¿Desea hablar?

Máscara volteó a ver al desconocido, el cual le brindaba una sonrisa de apoyo, a pesar de que sus ojos lucían tristes.

- Tiene una hermosa hija.

- Gracias… es idéntica a su madre.

Los labios del caballero de cáncer se curvearon.

- Es lo mejor, que tengan toda la belleza de sus madres.

- ¿La suya también se parece a su esposa?

Máscara le miró de reojo mientras observaba a los bebes en los cuneros con la cabeza recargada sobre su brazo.

- Si, se parece mucho, me la recuerda cada vez que la veo…

- ¿Le sucedió algo a su esposa?

- …solo fuimos amantes de pocos días… y… y ella murió hace tres meses.

- Ya veo…

Un velo de melancolía cubrió al hombre mientras sonreía.

- Mi esposa murió hace un par de horas, después de traer al mundo a nuestra hija.

Y fue de esa forma que Máscara volcó toda su atención en aquél desconocido.

* * *

N/A:

Dy-chan está en el hospitaaaaal! Pobrecita! Sin embargo, **este es un fic ANGST**, sobrevivirá?A riesgo de ser asesinadas, permítanos informar que la vida o muerte de Dy-chan aún está a consideración, ya que su muerte traería la desolación total de Máscara y un muy seguro resultado en que acabaría consolándose con Afrodita.

Pero que nadie adelante nada, ok?

El admirador secreto de Shaina muy pronto se revelará, SERÁ MILO?

A todos de antemano, muchísimas gracias por su review… con algo de suerte¡PRÓXIMO CAPI EL JUEVES POR LA MAÑANA!

Atte.

_Lady Grayson (cerebro y músculo del dúo) y Lady Gloria ( a alguien se ocupaba para hacer el dúo, no?)_


	27. Reflexiona y perdona

_Cap. 27_

_Reflexiona y perdona

* * *

_

Habían pasado ya varias horas y en la sala de espera del hospital, los pobres caballeros se morían de la angustia.

En algunas sillas, Aioria se encontraba acariciando los cabellos rojos de su amada Marín, la cual dormía con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su león. El joven la miró, y observó como debajo de la máscara plateada asomaban rastros frescos de lágrimas, pobre de ella… y dormida en piernas de la pelirroja estaba su cuñada, o bueno, tal vez no fuera hermana de sangre, pero ya esta le había dado el título de cuñada, así que no tenía objeción en que la amazona de la cobra futura mente fuera parte de la familia.

Un poco lejos de ellos, Afro dormía en brazos de Aldebarán. Tras haber llorado largo tiempo, había caído rendido, y el caballero de Tauro le tranquilizaba acariciando los suaves cabellos turquesas, encontrándolos suaves y sedosos.

Los caballeros miraban en distintas direcciones intentando saber donde rayos se había metido Máscara, y mas aún, cuál era el estado de Dy-chan.

En la sala de maternidad, Máscara bebía un café en compañía del hombre que recién había conocido un par de horas atrás.

- Siento su pérdida.

- Gracias.

El silencio entre ambos hombres había durado muy largo rato, y el nuevo padre y recién viudo había dejado a su hija de vuelta en los cuneros, regresando después con Máscara, el cual para sorpresa de si mismo, le había esperado.

- Fue un embarazo difícil… dos veces entró en labor antes de tiempo, pero pudo solucionarse… los doctores nos dijeron que tal vez lo mejor era esperar a la próxima por que este embarazo era muy riesgoso… y nos negamos.

La voz de aquél hombre se quebró, y Máscara apoyó una mano en su hombro. Tomó aire, y continuó.

- Amábamos a nuestra hija desde antes que naciera, le prometí cuidarla con todas las fuerzas de mi alma, y… cuando entró en labor todo se complicó… había tanta sangre, los doctores decían cosas que yo no fui capaz de comprender… solo entendí que no podían salvarlas a ambas, y… y les dije lo que ella y yo habíamos decidido si aquello ocurría.

Máscara, quien hasta el momento había tenido los ojos cerrados los abrió lentamente.

- Escogiste a tu hija.

- …si.

El hombre rompió en llanto. Sabía que había sido la decisión correcta, pero dolía.

- La voy a extrañar.

- Al menos tienes a la prueba de su amor.

Máscara miró en cualquier otra dirección intentando no creerse que había dicho algo tan cursi.

- Tiene razón…

Una vez más, el pesado silencio cayó sobre ellos, tiempo que aquél desconocido utilizó para calmarse.

- ¿Qué me dice de usted?

- ¿De mi?

Máscara se puso de pié como resorte y se cruzó de brazos. No hablaba de sus cosas con sus compañeros de armas¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo con un desconocido?

- Mi historia puede que no le guste.

El caballero bajó la mirada. Si, había hablado, y tal vez el hecho de que fuera un desconocido le podría ayudar a soltarse.

- Nos conocimos y tuvimos relaciones, todo terminó ahí. No se por que la sentí tan distinta a las otras. Dejé de verla y luego me llamó para decirme que estaba embarazada, que no deseaba que le diera nada, solamente que lo supiera.

Máscara sintió un nudo que subía por su garganta, un dolor guardado por años siendo liberado gota a gota.

- No estuve ahí para velar por ella, no vi su estómago crecer, ni las patadas de mi hija dentro de su vientre. Nunca me interesé por ellas… solo… le mandaba dinero y me hacía el que no me importaba… hasta hace tres meses.

El caballero de cáncer tuvo deseos de golpear la pared con su puño, pero se contuvo, sabiendo que destruiría el muro.

- Aurora murió hace tres meses en un accidente de auto, la familia de mi mujer no pudo, o quiso hacerse cargo de ella y me la mandaron con Aida… su hermana.

Una sonrisa cruel se dibujó en sus labios.

- Detesté a esa mujer desde el primer día que la vi.

- Hermanas… nos odian por que creen que somos malos para sus hermanas, mucho peor si son hermanos.

- Lo se… cuando murió Aurora, nadie se hizo cargo de mi hija, y Aida no tenía tiempo para ella, así que me la entregó.

Máscara miró en otra dirección.

- Y por un descuido, ahora mi hija se debate entre la vida y la muerte…

- Si ella es como usted, creo que vivirá.

Una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en los labios de Máscara.

- Por las noches la veo dormir, y su rostro es la viva imagen de su madre… pero cuando está despierta veo que sus rasgos comienzan a deformarse a los míos, y temo que… que olvide a Aurora.

- Eso no pasará, al menos… su pequeña conoció a su madre.

- Es cierto, siento que su hija no vaya a ser así.

- Si… pero yo mantendré vivo el recuerdo.

En ese instante, la mano del desconocido se colocó sobre el hombro de Máscara, devolviéndole el gesto de apoyo.

- Su hija lo necesita más que yo¿No desea ir con ella?

El caballero de cáncer se quedó en silencio y encontró su mirada con aquél hombre.

- Gracias por todo.

- Mucha suerte.

Sin mediar más palabras, el caballero se dirigió a paso tranquilo hacia donde había dejado a los demás. Hablar con ese hombre le había echo bien, además, había comprendido unas cuantas cosas.

En la sala de espera, Dokho tenía volcada su atención en Shiryu, el cual estaba más dormido que despierto en una silla.

- ¿Shiryu?

Al escuchar su nombre, el chico levantó de golpe la mirada. Dokho le observó fijamente unos segundos y después le hizo una señal con la cabeza, indicándole que le siguiera, lo cual hizo el dragón.

Quedándose ahí, Ikki se mantenía al cuidado de Shun, quien ya hacía rato que había caído dormido en el hombro de Hyoga... ese pato…

Ikki suspiró pesadamente. Desde hacía un tiempo que le parecía que su pequeño hermanito se sentía atraído por el pato congelado, pero de ser cierto, le traería muchos problemas, ya que el pato era un mujeriego de lo peor.

El Fenix se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia cualquier lado, pues a pesar de que gran parte de los presentes estaban dormidos, no le agradaba andar en grupos.

Le echó una última mirada a Shun. El pequeño peliverde había sido criado por Ikki, más que su hermano, era prácticamente su hijo.

Por otro lado, el caballero de capricornio mantenía su mirada en Aioria, su novia y su cuñada. Sonrió casi imperceptiblemente.

En aquellos años le había echo mucho daño a Aioria el saberse hermano de un traidor, y ahí era cuando había entrado Shura, el cual le había cuidado y criado desde aquél instante. Recordaba cada instante de la niñez del pequeño Leo.

Aioria levantó la mirada y se encontró con Shura, el cual le sonrió.

- ¿Está todo bien, Shura?

- Claro, solo… tengo un poco de frío.

- Yo también.

- ¿Te traigo un café?

- Gracias, te acompañaría, pero…

- No te preocupes, tienes mucha compañía.

Y tras decirlo, el caballero de capricornio se retiró.

No lejos de ellos, Mu se encontraba de pié contra una pared, observando a su pequeño discípulo.

Hacía un rato, el pequeño pelirrojo había ido con algunas enfermeras y poniendo su mejor carita de niño bueno había conseguido algunas mantas, con las cuales había tapado a Kora, la cual descansaba acostada en las piernas del niño, el cual, como extraña ocasión se mantenía tranquilo y acariciando los cabellos pelirrojos.

Mu sonrió. Su niño comenzaba a convertirse en un hombre, y aunque ignoraba si era un amor infantil o realmente el pequeño sentía su corazón latir por la aprendiza de Aldebarán, no podía dejar de sentirse celoso de que su pequeñín se estuviera ya creciendo.

- ¿Kiki?

- ¿Si maestro Mu?

- Voy por algo de comer¿Les traigo algo?

- No maestro, gracias.

- Bien.

Y tras decirlo, el lemuriano se alejó a paso lento, pero con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

Mientras tanto, en algún otro lugar, Dokho se detuvo junto con su alumno, el cual se había mantenido en silencio durante largo rato.

- Ummm, supongo que podemos hablar aquí.

Dijo Dokho deteniéndose en las escaleras que llevaban al siguiente piso.

- Shiryu, yo… me duele enterarme de que te entregaste a Hades.

- Lo se maestro.

El caballero de libra se sobó las sienes mientras Shiryu bajaba la mirada, y ninguno de los dos se percató de alguien que les miró de casualidad y se detuvo.

- Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que ocurrió desde que se fueron, de acuerdo.

Shiryu tragó saliva.

Largo fue el tiempo, pero manteniéndose lo mas sereno posible, el joven dragón contó a su maestro como habían llegado a aquél palacio, la llegada de Hades y los extraños collares.

Al llegar a la parte de la violación, los ojos del dragón se humedecieron, y aunque al principio se negó, Dokho finalizó abrazando a su muchacho, el cual entre gimoteos continuaba con su historia, contándole de aquél desconocido.

- Usted me dijo una vez que la virginidad no se pierde cuando se entrega el cuerpo, sino el alma… y yo… yo… le entregué mi alma a alguien que no conozco…

- Tranquilo…

- Y Hades… utilizó los poderes de Hera para hacer mi cuerpo fértil, por lo que… esa persona… ese… desgraciado es también padre de mi hijo.

Shiryu desvió la mirada, mientras se mordía fuertemente los labios.

- Yo esperaba encontrarlo cuando despertara, que me sonriera y me besara, diciéndome que todo estaría bien, pero en lugar de eso, llegaron los muchachos y encontraron en mi mano una estúpida nota.

Dokho suspiró pesadamente, su muchacho había sufrido mucho.

Poco después, el joven dragón le relató lo acontecido en el hotel, y la manera tan baja en la que se había entregado al dios de la muerte sin ninguna reserva, y aunque aquellas palabras desgarraban al patriarca, como padre pudo comprender y mas que condenarlo, prefirió comprenderle y brindarle su apoyo.

El desconocido, aquél que era parte de la plática de maestro y alumno, se apoyó en la pared y tomó un profundo respiro. Estaba muy impresionado y su corazón latía fuertemente.

- Seré padre…

Una imperceptible sonrisa cruzó sus labios.

- De nuevo.

La conversación entre Dokho y Shiryu duró poco, y ambos decidieron regresar con los demás, esta vez, abrazados como el padre e hijo que eran, por lo que el desconocido había salido corriendo tan rápido como le había sido posible.

Dokho se mantenía tranquilo, y hasta cierto punto feliz de que su muchacho le hubiese contado toda la verdad.

- Así que… mi niño ya no es virgen n.n.

- ¡Maestro o/././o!

- Jeje, vamos Shiryu, me alegro por ti. Si te entregaste por amor, no dejes que las culpas te atormenten.

- Pero maestro…

- Habrá sido con Hades o con un desconocido, pero tu tranquilízate de acuerdo, no es como si eso fuese a decidir el destino de tu vida, comprendes?

En ese instante llegaron a la sala, y se encontraron con que faltaban algunos caballeros.

- ¿Y los demás?

- Ya regresan.

Dokho se encogió de hombros y sentó a su alumno, el cual sonrió.

- Maestro, no soy de porcelana, puedo sentarme solo.

- Si, claro, tu solo déjame cuidar de mi nieto¿De acuerdo?

Poco después comenzaron a llegar los caballeros faltantes. Shura se sentó a un lado de Shiryu y comenzó a conversarle amigablemente, pero el dragón se caía de sueño, por lo que el caballero de capricornio le tomó de la cabeza y lo recargó contra su pecho, haciendo que el joven se quedara prontamente dormido.

El ahora joven patriarca se encontraba observando de lejos a su discípulo, quien dormía en brazos de Shura.

Aunque se hubiera puesto feliz por la sinceridad de su alumno, se mordió los labios al pensar en el hecho de que su querido aprendiz estuviera enamorado de Hades, pero…

Analizó ese rostro y le vio sonreír en sueños mientras se acurrucaba más al pecho de Shura.

Su muchacho le preocupaba. Recordó aquél ataque que había realizado Shiryu en Las Vegas, afectando profundamente a Mu. Era cierto que su chico tenía algo de poder mental, pero no era para que pudiera realizar un ataque de esa magnitud, y menos aún con Mu, pero con el embarazo, era probable que sus poderes y los del bebé se estuvieran combinando.

Recordó las palabras que había dicho aquella noche Shiryu. Si el padre del bebé también era Mu, eso explicaría por que el tremendo poder, pero… siendo el hijo de un dios, también podría ser la explicación.

Cerró los ojos y pensó en aquél día en que los jóvenes se habían escapado.

* * *

_- ¡COMO QUE SE LES FUERON? _

_Vociferó Athena a lo lejos y haciendo marcados aspavientos._

_- ¡Mu, síguelos!_

_- ¿Ah?_

_Dokho le tomó de la ropa y lo puso de pié._

_- ¡RÁPIDO!_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- ¡TELE TRANSPÓRTATE!_

_- ¡Y llévame contigo!_

_Shura se asió de inmediato de la mano de Mu, ya que ni loco dejaba solo al ser que amaba._

_Mu aceptó con la cabeza y rastreó el cosmos de los chicos, mientras no lejos de ellos, Máscara reñía con Afrodita por haberle tocado el trasero, hasta que su discusión llegó a los gritos._

_- ¡ENTIÉNDELO MALDITO AFEMINADO, ERES LA COSA MAS ASQUEROSA QUE PUEDE EXISTIR EN ESTE MALDITO MUNDO, COMPRENDES?_

_La cachetada que le cimbró Afrodita fue tan potente que lo hizo irse hacia atrás un par de pasos, chocando con una piedra en la cual perdió el equilibrio y se abalanzó sobre Mu y Shura, desapareciendo con ellos.

* * *

_

Dokho observó detenidamente a los tres pretendientes presentes. Cualquiera pudo haber sido. Los tres habían dicho que habían llegado a un palacio bastante protegido y destruido todo a diestra y siniestra, pero no habían encontrado nada. Sin embargo, a pesar de su rostro joven, no dejaba de ser un anciano sabio de 200 y pico de años, sabía que los tres ocultaban algo.

- Vaya, hasta que te apareces.

La voz de Aioria distrajo al maestro de sus cavilaciones, volteando hacia un pasillo por el que venía M.M.

- No tengo que darte explicaciones, gatito.

- ¡Que dices? Tu hija se está muriendo, y tu te largas a no se donde¡SE NOTA QUE NO LA QUIERES PARA NADA!

Apenas terminó de decirlo, cuando la mano de Máscara se cerró en su cuello y sus ojos centellaron con furia.

- Jamás… te atrevas a repetir eso…

Con los gritos de Aioria, ambas amazonas despertaron y vieron apenas pudieron con muy malos ojos al caballero de cáncer, el cual le soltó despectivamente.

Marín iba a levantarse para reclamar, cuando una mujer apareció en la pequeña sala.

- El señor… ¿Máscara?

El caballero se acercó a grandes pasos y se plantó frente a la mujer, quien se sintió algo intimidada por la macabra presencia del hombre frente a ella.

- Afro, despierta.

Aldebarán meció un poco al joven de cabellos turquesas, quien bostezó un poco y miró interrogatoriamente al caballero de Tauro, el cual le hizo señas con sus ojos.

Afrodita giró la mirada y vio a la doctora, lo que le disipó de inmediato el sueño y lo hizo prácticamente saltar del asiento.

- ¡Como está mi niña?

La mujer observó a Afrodita con una ceja levantada.

- ¿Y usted es?

- Y-yo…

Afrodita bajó la mirada, pues no era nada, así que no le darían información, seguramente.

- ¿Esque no ve el parecido que tiene con mi hija?

Vociferó Máscara.

- Es obvio que es mi esposa, la madre de Dy-chan.

- Lo siento señor, mil disculpas, si me acompañan…

Máscara tomó del brazo a su compañero de armas, quien estaba tan impresionado como todos en la salita. Apenas y escuchaba las explicaciones de la mujer, pues las palabras del caballero le hacían comprender que había dicho aquella mentira para acercarlo un poco a su adorada Dy-chan.

- Entonces…

El caballero de cáncer bajó la mirada y Afrodita le apretó suavemente, como una esposa lo haría.

- Mi hija está estable, mas el peligro aún no ha pasado¿Cierto?

- Así es, señor. A pesar de que un escorpión a menos de que sea de una cierta especie no mata a una persona, la cantidad de piquetes y la edad de la niña… bueno, ella podría morir esta noche.

Se hizo un largo silencio.

- ¿Podemos entrar a verla?

- Por supuesto.

La doctora abrió una puerta y Máscara avanzó a paso lento. Ahí estaba, su niña, su hija, aquella que alegraba su abandonado templo.

Su piel pálida, respirando muy lentamente, sus ojitos cerrados, ese cabello largo a los hombros esparcido por la almohada. Tenía un respirador y algunas agujas que sobresalían en sus manos.

Por un momento sintió que se quebraba, mas su deber era ser fuerte para consolar a Afrodita, quien estaba tan impresionado y dolido que ni siquiera las lágrimas podían manifestarse en sus ojos.

- Si hay complicaciones, no duden en llamar.

La mujer se retiró a paso lento y Máscara se acercó a su hija, rozó sus manitas frías y una lágrima escapó de sus ojos.

- Dy-chan… mi Dy-chan…

* * *

N/A: HOLA!

Saben? Cuando creamos a _Lady of Darkness_ nos pareció que era un personaje mas, pero ya conociéndola mas a fondo, tratándola capi a capi, hemos visto que es una personita muy especial, y hemos notado que la gente la quiere mucho.

**¡PENDIENTES! **

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO DE NACIDO INOCENTE:**

"**Tu madre y yo"**

**La historia de Aurora y Máscara Mortal!**

Saludos a todo mundo, mil gracias por los reviwis. Y si, ya estamos en la lista de los 200 para la petición a para que nos dejen contestar a los lectores.

¡GRACIAS A TODOS!

_Lady Grayson (cerebro y músculo del dúo) y Lady Gloria (a alguien se ocupaba para hacer el dúo, no?)_


	28. Tu madre y yo

_Cap. 28_

_Tu madre y yo

* * *

_

El tiempo tenía un andar lento y cargado de angustia. A un lado de la cama, Máscara mortal se mantenía quieto, con los ojos fijos en su hija.

Podría haber pasado una eternidad entera, y Máscara no se hubiera movido. En todo lo que llevaba ahí sentado, había parpadeado no más de un par de veces.

Solamente en una ocasión, Milo había intentado entrar para saber el estado de la niña, y el cosmos de Máscara se había aumentado de manera tan violenta que todo a su alrededor comenzó a temblar, lo cual hizo que el pobre escorpión saliera corriendo. Sin embargo, no por ello había movido un solo músculo.

Afrodita por su parte estaba preocupado por ambos. Le preocupaba mucho Máscara y esa increíble falta de movimiento, mas no se atrevía a decir nada. Ya muy amable había sido el caballero de cáncer en hacerlo pasar por madre de la niña como para ahora molestarle.

- ¿Afrodita?

La voz del hombre de cabellos cortos fue apenas un susurro ahogado, y el joven de Picis le miró.

- Ve con Mu… por favor, y dile que te lleve a mi templo. En la primera gaveta de ropa, al fondo, hay una caja con muchas llaves, tráemela, y en el ropero, presiona la mancha de sangre con forma de estrella y se abrirá un compartimiento secreto con una caja de madera, tráemela también…

- Claro…

Afrodita se puso de pié y salió bastante confundido, mas no deseaba molestar a Máscara.

Unos minutos mas tarde, Máscara había vuelto a su tarea de contemplación de su hija. Acercó una mano y acarició aquellas pálidas mejillas.

Cuando su niña dormía era tan… idéntica a su madre.

- Aurora, desde el cielo debes de estar maldiciéndome por haber descuidado a nuestra pequeña¿No es así?

Máscara sintió que sus ojos se humedecían. Se acercó y moviendo cuidadosamente a su hija su subió a la cama y la acomodó en su regazo.

- ¿Sabes Dy-chan? Amé a tu madre, solo que… no lo supe expresar.

Los ojos del hombre se cerraron.

- Nos conocimos en Italia, hace ya cuatro años, ella era tan… hermosa… tan distinta a todas las mujeres que he conocido…

* * *

_Italia, cuatro años atrás.

* * *

_

_Era una tarde soleada de verano. En un pequeño café, un joven de cabellos azules y puntiagudos se encontraba cómodamente instalado leyendo un libro y bebiendo de vez en cuando un ya frío café moca._

_Vestía una camisa negra, con los botones abiertos a medio pecho y un pantalón de mezclilla. Mientras leía reía y tomaba uno que otro apunte._

_Algunas jovencitas lo veían intrigadas, pues aunque no era un hombre atractivo, si era una persona enigmática. Algunas, guiadas por la curiosidad se habían acercado para hacerle algún tipo de conversación, mas al ver el título de "Ejecuciones y torturas mas sangrientas de los últimos siglos" la gran mayoría se había retirado intentando no llamar la atención, mientras que las otras habían salido corriendo y gritando._

_Una vez acabado su muy interesante libro, Máscara terminó su café y se estiró en su silla. Vaya que había aprendido mucho. Tomó la libreta y observó las anotaciones que había echo, todas esas torturas que el no conocía las había estado combinando en una sola. Rió ante el pensamiento y los deseos de probar su nueva tortura maestra._

_En ese instante, una figura a lo lejos captó su atención._

_Levantó la mirada y observó a aquella persona de espaldas a él._

_Tenía un largo y liso cabello turquesa, usaba un veraniego vestido blanco sin mangas el cual se movía al viento y cargaba una sombrilla del mismo color que su ropa y zapatos._

_Una risa burlona se le escapó al caballero mientras se ponía de pié y se acercaba a grandes zancadas a esa persona._

_- ¡Hey, maricotas!_

_Llegando a su lado, le dio un golpe en la espalda "amistosamente"._

_- ¿Puedo saber que rayos haces vestido de mujer, eh imbécil?_

_Ni bien lo acabó de decir cuando una mano se estampó en su rostro violentamente._

_- ¡Pero quien rayos se cree usted, majadero?_

_Máscara abrió los ojos grandemente al escuchar la voz femenina._

_- ¡Es usted un desgraciado idiota¡Apártese de mi camino!_

_Pero lejos de hacerlo, Máscara estaba idiotizado por la persona frente a él. Tenía un enorme parecido a Afrodita, solo que con senos. Y rió._

_- ¡Uy si! "Majadero" Jajajaja¿Te implantaste senos y viniste a presumirlos o que maricotas?_

_Rió Máscara apretando uno de los pechos de la chica, quien de nueva cuenta le lanzó un golpe, el cual fue fácilmente interceptado por el caballero._

_- Te quedaron bastante naturales¿Sabes? Jeje._

_- Pero como se atreve…_

_Haciendo uso de la fuerza, la joven se soltó y continuó su camino verdaderamente enfadada, dejando al italiano riendo. Ya vería ese Afro cuando le contara a todos que se había echo implantes de pechos._

_Máscara miró la hora y vio que era bastante tarde, su madre debería estar histérica. Bah, para lo que le importaba._

_Caminó tranquilamente mas sonriendo. Era afortunado. De los muchos caballeros del santuario él era el único que aún tenía padres, o al menos eso creía… bah, quien sabe, no era algo que le interesara. Y esque sus padres en ciertas vacaciones habían llegado a Grecia, tiempo en que el patriarca le había descubierto y le había ofrecido ser un caballero. Sus padres habían aceptado a regañadientes por que el pequeño había insistido, y ahora, tras muchos años de sacrificios, sabían que habían echo lo correcto, además de que conservaban a su hijo._

_- Ya llegaste cariño?_

_Vino la voz de su madre desde la cocina, Máscara rodó los ojos._

_- No, la puerta se abre y cierra sola por que hay fantasmas._

_- Muy gracioso¡Llegas tarde!_

_- Vamos mujer, déjalo en paz. _

_Máscara entró a la sala, donde su padre leía el periódico._

_- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día hijo?_

_- Igual que todos, aburridos._

_- Tan rápido y ya quieres volver al Santuario?_

_- No es eso, digamos que me falta acción._

_El hombre rió._

_A tu madre le da pánico cada vez que te vas, ya sabes como es ella._

_Mamá es muy exagerada, no es como si fuese a llegar, umm, no se, un mocoso de bronce o algo por el estilo y fuera a matarme._

_Si, lo se, pero ella se preocupa._

_Máscara aceptó con la cabeza mientras su padre tomaba un cigarrillo y lo encendía, mas apenas y aún no lo tenía en los labios cuando a la velocidad de la luz, este desapareció._

_- ¡Oye!_

_- Madre te ha dicho que dejes de fumar._

_- Oh vamos hijo, ya tengo cáncer¿De que quieres salvarme?_

_- Mira, si ya te resignaste me importa un comino, pero piensa en madre¿De acuerdo?_

_El hombre le miró de mala manera y suspiró._

_- Claro._

_- Claro, si, en cuanto me vaya seguro que vuelves a fumar._

_- Eso es seguro._

_- Contigo no se puede._

_Ambos se encaminaron al comedor, donde la alegre mujer comenzaba a poner una olla humeante._

_- Hijo, tienes que limpiar tu habitación, había un olor raro, como de animal muerto._

_Máscara sintió que se le iba el alma al suelo, se había olvidado de un rostro a medio disecar que había dejado debajo de la cama, escondido de la vista de sus padres._

_- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no entres a mi habitación?_

_- Oh vamos hijo, no es como si estuvieras escondiendo un muerto._

_- Je, claro que no._

_La comida pasó relativamente bien. Máscara no podía evitar mirar a sus padres, quienes reían y conversaban. Eran las únicas personas a quienes les tenía aprecio. A nadie más. No tenía amigos, ni pareja. No le daba remordimiento asesinar a inocentes, lo único que le importaba eran esas dos personas que le habían dado la vida._

_- ¿Me escuchaste hijo?_

_- ¿Eh?_

_- ¡Mira nada mas, estás en otro mundo!_

_- Déjalo amor, debe estar pensando en esa¿Cómo se llamaba¿Afrodita?_

_Máscara se puso de pié de golpe._

_- Me retiro._

_- Oh vamos hijo. ¡Orlando, sabes que a nuestro hijo no le gusta que le mencionen a esa chica!_

_- Vamos mujer, él mismo nos la quería presentar._

_- ¡Pero todo se acabó entre ellos! Hijo, disculpa a tu padre._

_Máscara gruñó y se sentó de nuevo, reanudando su comida._

_- Hijo, te decía que una amiga me dijo que su hija estaba muy aburrida._

_- No me digas, y pensaste en mí para entretenerla, ni lo pienses._

_- Oh vamos, la conozco y es una chica muy dulce._

_- Dulces tus pasteles, yo ni loco salgo con una urraca loca como lo son todas las vecinas._

_- Por favor hijo, es una buena amiga._

_Máscara suspiró y observó a su madre._

_- ¿A que hora debo pasar por ella?_

_- ¡Hijo, no sabes lo feliz que me haces!_

_Gritó ella encantada y poniéndose de pié._

_- Te lo juro, es la chica más dulce y tierna que vayas a conocer, la conozco desde niña, solo que nunca he tenido tiempo de presentarlos. ¡Te juro que te enamorarás de ella!_

_- Si, si claro._

_La mujer se fue corriendo a llamar a su amiga, mientras Orlando miraba a su hijo._

_- ¿Dulce y tierna? Creo que va a salir corriendo en cuanto te vea, hijo._

_- Eso espero._

_Padre e hijo rieron con complicidad.

* * *

_

_Un rato mas tarde, Máscara ya estaba listo, bañado y cambiado para su "gran" cita._

_Caminaba por las calles empedradas mirando los viejos edificios. Le gustaba su ciudad natal, a decir verdad, le gustaba mucho._

_Se detuvo en un edificio de apartamentos y tocó a la puerta._

_Una mujer salió a atenderle, mirándole de mala manera._

_- ¿Si?_

_- Busco a Aurora._

_- ¿Para que?_

_- ¿Está o no está?_

_- Depende¿Para que la buscas?_

_Máscara crispó su puño y estuvo a punto de mandar a volar a la entrometida joven._

_- Mira, no estoy aquí por gusto, dime, está Aurora si, o no?_

_- Soy su hermana Aida, y no, Aurora no está._

_- ¡Aida, no seas mala!_

_En ese instante, una jovencita se acercó corriendo._

_Los ojos de ella se encontraron con los de él, y ambos reaccionaron con horror._

_- ¿TUUUUUUUUUU?_

_Ella gruñó audiblemente mientras Máscara se hizo hacia atrás._

_- ¡Pero que haces tú aquí, maldito!_

_- ¿Yo¡Mi madre me obligó a venir!_

_- ¡Ja! Tu madre te obligó?_

_- ¡Tú no te metas urraca loca!_

_Gritó Máscara a la tal "Aida" quien le observó bastante enojada. _

_- Bueno¿Nos vamos o que?_

_- ¡Que¡De todas formas vamos a ir?_

_- Por supuesto, no me arreglé toda la tarde para quedarme en casa._

_Tomándole de la mano, la chica salió a grandes pasos de su casa, dejando a Máscara con gran cara de shock._

_Máscara miraba de reojo a la chica. Bueno al menos ahora estaba seguro de que era una chica, aunque no le dejaba de sorprender el parecido con Afrodita._

_- ¿Y bien¿A dónde me vas a llevar?_

_- ¿Llevarte¿Y por que tengo que decidirlo yo?_

_- Por que tú eres el que vino a sacarme a pasear ¬¬._

_- Mi madre me lo ordenó ¬¬._

_- O sea que eres un niño de mami ¬¬._

_- Repítelo y te juro que te mato ¬¬._

_- Niégame lo contrario ¬¬._

_- Ahora si te lo buscaste._

_El cosmos del caballero empezó a arder con claras intenciones de hacerle MUCHO daño a la chica, pero para su sorpresa, la joven no se movió un centímetro._

_Era la primera que no salía corriendo._

_- Bah._

_Su cosmos se calmó y miró en cualquier dirección._

_- ¿Tienes hambre?_

_- Por supuesto, idiota._

_- Pues bien, vamos a comer._

_Ambos caminaron uno junto al otro. El caballero de cáncer no dejaba de sorprenderse con aquella chica. Definitivamente no era el bombón relleno y dulce que su madre le había dicho, al contrario, tenía carácter, y eso le agradaba._

_- ¿Tengo monos en la cara o que?_

_- ¿Eh?_

_- Deja de mirarme¿Quieres?_

_- Oh vaya, no sabía que la señorita se gastaba si la miraban demasiado._

_- No me desgasto, pero temo que tu cerebro si, ya que tus insultos van decayendo cada vez mas._

_Máscara gruñó, pero interiormente, se sentía extraño, pues era la primera vez que tenía una discusión con una mujer que durara más de dos frases._

_- Comeremos aquí._

_Finalizó él deteniéndose en un pequeño restaurante, ella se encogió de hombros y entró junto con él._

_Pidieron cada uno lo suyo, comprobando que tenían gustos extremadamente diferentes._

_- ¿Eres vegetariana?_

_Preguntó él viendo la ensalada que le servían a la joven, ella sonrió y apoyó su rostro en la palma de la mano._

_- Y tú eres un carnívoro._

_Respondió refiriéndose al gigantesco trozo de carne que el caballero había ordenado._

_- ¿Y a ti que te importa? Comete tu lechuga, coneja._

_- Ja! Tú empezaste, tarado._

_Y cada uno se dedicó a comer lo suyo, hasta haber terminado sin cruzar una sola palabra._

_Máscara pagó la cuenta muy a regañadientes. No tenía ni idea de que las ensaladas fueran tan caras._

_- ¿Y a donde vamos ahora?_

_- ¿Ahora? Te voy a llevar a tu casa, aún tengo cosas importantes que hacer._

_- ¡Que¡Estás loco! Yo quiero ir al cine ¬¬._

_- A mi no me gusta el cine._

_- Entonces al teatro._

_- No me gusta el teatro._

_- Bueno, a pasear por el parque._

_- ¿Con todos esos mocosos jugando a mi alrededor? Ni lo sueñes._

_- ¡Contigo no se puede¿Qué rayos es lo que te gusta?_

_- No te agradaría saberlo._

_- Pruébame._

_Minutos más tarde, ambos estaban en un museo de torturas. **(1)**_

_- Vaya…_

_La chica estaba mas que impresionada por todos aquellos extraños aparatos, y observaba como Máscara sacaba de vez en cuando una libreta y tomaba uno que otro apunte._

_- ¿Qué haces?_

_- Nada que te importe._

_- Grosero._

_Máscara levantó una ceja. Las diminutas peleas que tenía con la joven se parecían mucho a las que sostenía con Afrodita._

_- Que extraña máquina._

_Dijo la joven de cabellos turquesas observando con detenimiento un intrincado artefacto, Máscara rodó los ojos._

_- Si serás estúpida. Se amarraba a esa rueda a la víctima, después se le daban a beber litros y litros de agua, cuando comenzara a vomitar agua se le daba toda el agua que había vomitado y se le cosían los labios. Luego se le daba vuelta a la rueda para que la persona quedara de cabeza y con el agua que había ingerido, su estómago reventaba, y para finalizar, se le cortaban los genitales con una espada al rojo vivo. Así de sencillo, ves? (N/A¡Gracias **Ale-chan**!)_

_Máscara observó los ojos desorbitados de la chica._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Sabes mucho de esto¿Cierto?_

_- Umm, estudio las artes de la tortura._

_Ella sonrió._

_- A pesar de ser un amargado… tienes una voz linda¿Sabes?_

_- Si, si, claro._

_- No me creas si no quieres._

_Ambos continuaron con el recorrido, y la joven pedía al caballero le explicara casi todas las máquinas, y este tranquilamente contestaba a sus preguntas, y en ciertas ocasiones le señalaba los errores del mecanismo y las formas en que se podría haber echo sufrir más a la persona._

_Las explicaciones del hombre habían llamado la atención de muchos, los cuales ahora seguían a la pareja y estaban atentos a las explicaciones de aquél enigmático hombre, convirtiéndolo así en un guía de turistas improvisado._

_Pasaron la mayor parte del día en aquél museo, y cuando decidieron salir, ya era de noche._

_- ¿Ahora si te llevo a tu casa¿O todavía quieres ir al cine?_

_- ¿Me estás invitando al cine?_

_- ¿Qué mas? A las mujeres no se les da gusto con nada._

_- Si, claro… mejor invítame un helado¿Te parece?_

_Máscara rodó los ojos fastidiado y ambos emprendieron camino rumbo a la casa de la joven, y de paso, comprarle su estúpido helado._

_- Oye._

_La joven lamió su helado y se sentó en una barda._

_- ¿Ahora que?_

_- Eres un hombre extraño¿Sabías?_

_- Que novedad._

_- ¿Trabajas?_

_- No te interesa._

_Ella rió._

_- No me has dicho tu nombre._

_- Por que no me ha interesado decírtelo._

_- Oh vamos, todo el día te he estado llamando por apodos, y tú a mí._

_- Aunque supiera tu estúpido nombre, créeme que no te llamaría por él._

_Dijo el caballero recargándose en la misma barda y tomando un poco de su helado._

_- Vamos¿Cómo te llamas?_

_Hubo un tenso silencio, y él sonrió._

_- Máscara Mortal._

_- ¿En serio?_

_- ¿Me ves cara de bromista?_

_- Je, no… es un nombre… muy de acuerdo contigo._

_- Yo lo escogí._

_- Lo supongo, no creo que tus padres te llamaran de esa manera._

_Ella sonrió y le extendió la mano._

_- Yo soy Aurora, mucho gusto._

_Máscara bufó por las malas mañas de esa chica y le estrechó la mano._

_- Ya es tarde, creo que mejor nos largamos._

_- Creo que si. Ehhh¿Me ayudas a bajar? n.nU_

_- Te subiste ahí sola¿No? Bájate sola._

_- Por favoooor._

_Rogó ella con cara de cachorro abandonado. Máscara rodó los ojos._

_- Vamos._

_Ella se tomó de sus hombros y bajó de un salto, quedando muy pegada a él._

_- Me he pasado un lindo día… Máscara._

_- …creo que… puedo decir lo mismo._

_Ambos sonrieron, ella feliz, y él imperceptiblemente._

_Y ahí, bajo la luz de la luna y cubiertos por un manto de estrellas. Compartieron su primer beso.

* * *

_

N/A: HOLA!

**1 –** Habrá un museo de torturas en Italia… ¡Digamos que si XD!

BUAAA!

Estas pobres autoras están siendo amenazadas por aplanadoras gigantes, bazokas y golpes seguros¡PERO ESTAMOS CONTENTAS POR ELLO!

Un poco de historia…

Cuando esta historia fue creada, no esperábamos que Dy-chan fuera un gran personaje, simplemente alguien que se parecía de escena en escena una vez cada mil años, sin embargo, la niña, a pesar de ser nuestra creación se ganó el cariño de sus propias creadoras mas allá de lo que hubiéramos imaginado, hasta el punto en que fue tomada en cuenta como un gran personaje a futuro. Para nuestra fortuna, a los amables lectores de esta historia también les ha gustado la niña.

En cuanto a la pregunta sobre las **respuestas de reviews,** se puso bastante pesadito diciendo que era una regla y bla bla bla, y actualmente se está pasando una lista de 200 autores de fics para hacer que nos dejen contestar reviews, ya que si lo hacemos, nos bajan nuestras historias. (Sinceramente, que porquería)

Ahora bien, en cuanto al **padre del bebé de Shiryu**, es cierto lo que dice The Shade Ghost, el mas grande sospechoso es Máscara, pues él es padre, también Mu, pues él es como un padre para Kiki. Lo mismo Ikki, quien crió a Shun, igual Shura, el cual cuidó de Aioria, y ninguno de ellos estaba presente con los demás cuando Shiryu y Dokho hablaban ¡El misterio aumenta!

Esperemos que el capi haya gustado¡Mil gracias por leer!

**(A las personas nuevas, que leyeron toooodo el fic de golpe, un millón de gracias)**

**Atte.**

_Lady Grayson (cerebro y músculo del dúo) y Lady Gloria (a alguien se necesitaba para hacer el dúo, no?)_


	29. Tras una noche de luna

_Cap. 29_

_Tras una noche de Luna

* * *

_

_Aquella mañana, decir que Máscara se sentía estúpido era poca cosa._

_Había llegado al edificio y tocado, pero nadie había acudido, poco rato después una piedra golpeó su cabeza, y al girarse dispuesto a matar al estúpido que lo había echo, se había encontrado con una sonriente Aurora, la cual desde su balcón le dijo que bajaba en unos minutos._

_¿Y que hacía ahora el malvado caballero? Esperar recargado en un coche con una rosa escondida a su espalda._

_¿Qué rayos le había echo esa mujer¿Por qué rayos la había besado¡Era una estúpido o que?_

_- ¡TU, ESTÚPIDO!_

_Vaya, sus respuestas llegaban a gritos… y acompañados de bofetadas._

_Máscara había estado tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no había visto la llegada de una chica de cabellos verdes y ojos violetas, con algunos rasgos parecidos a los de Aurora._

_- ¡Tú, estúpido patán!_

_- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?_

_- ¡Como te atreves a pensar si quiera en volver a salir con mi hermana¡Que rayos le has hecho?_

_- …._

_- ¡Ella nunca sale dos veces con el mismo tipo¡Y tu, tú!_

_- ¿Algún problema?_

_- ¡DESGRACIADO, LE ROBASTE SU PRIMER BESO¡Lo ha estado guardando para alguien especial y se lo viene a dar a un imbécil como tu!_

_- ¡Aida!_

_La chica volteó y se encontró con su hermana, la cual le miraba muy enfadada desde la puerta._

_- ¡Aurora, pero que haces vestida así? _

_Aurora puso los brazos en jarras y bufó mientras un mechón de cabello turquesa se le venía sobre la frente. Vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla negros con sandalias de correas, además de una blusa larga con mangas iguales que cubrían sus manos. Lucía bastante tierna, de hecho._

_- ¡Yo me visto como quiera, y deja de molestar a Máscara!_

_- ¡Lo ves¡Ni siquiera sabes su nombre real¡Que tal si es un ladrón, o un asesino?_

_- ¡Pero que dices! Discúlpala Máscara, siento que tengas que escucharla¡Y tu¡El es el hijo de Don Orlando y su esposa¡Como te atreves a insultarlo?_

_- Déjalo así Aurora._

_Máscara le tomó del brazo y la jaló._

_- Vámonos¿Quieres?_

_Aurora quiso replicar pero Máscara se la llevó casi a rastras. No le gustaba que lo defendieran, y más si él en realidad era un asesino, cosa de la que la joven no tenía razón para enterarse._

_- ¡UUUUSH, COMO MOLESTA!_

_La chica avanzaba a grandes zancadas ciertamente molesta._

_- ¡YA VERÁ, LA GOLPEARÉ, LA ACUSARÉ CON PAPA!_

_- Aurora?_

_- ¡Grrr, como se atreve¡Y a ella que le importa mi ropa!_

_- Aurora…_

_- ¡PERO ESTA NO SE QUEDA ASÍ…_

_- ¡CON UN DEMONIO MUJER, CIERRA EL PICO!_

_El grito fue tan potente que la chica se quedó congelada y miró al caballero._

_- ¡No me grites!_

_- ¡Pues entonces cállate!_

_De golpe le plantó la rosa en una mano y se fue murmurando pestes. La joven observó aquella flor unos segundos y finalmente sonrió. Corrió para darle alcance y se sostuvo de su brazo, enteramente feliz, haciendo al caballero sonreír._

_A diferencia del día anterior, en este ambos caminaban tomados de la mano. Ella reía y le contaba chistes, y Máscara reía a medias, lo cual era demasiado considerando que se trataba de él._

_- ¿Máscara?_

_- Mm?_

_Ambos se encontraban en un parque, muy a regañadientes de Máscara, acostados en el pasto bajo la sombra de un árbol y comiendo un helado con chispas._

_- No me dijiste en que trabajabas._

_- Por que no me interesa decirte._

_- Oh vamos._

_Ella se giró y se colocó sobre el caballero de cáncer, haciéndolo tensarse al sentir el peso de ella sobre el suyo, viendo la luz filtrarse entre las ramas y dándole un aspecto angelical._

_- Eres hermosa._

_- Eres el primero que me lo dice y se lo creo._

_Máscara frunció el ceño extrañado, y una mueca de desilusión apareció en los labios de ella._

_- Siempre me han dicho lo mismo, "La tierna" "la dulce" "la bonita"… pero no soy mas que eso, ya has visto a mi hermana._

_- Aja._

_- Pero… yo no soy así, a mi me gusta ser libre, correr, trabajar, gritar, luchar… U.U solamente me siento libre cuando voy a casa de mis primas, ellas parecen comprenderme mucho._

_- ¿Y conmigo¿Te sientes libre?_

_Aurora le miró y sonrió._

_- Contigo me siento auténtica._

_Máscara esbozó una media sonrisa y la abrazó._

_La mañana la pasaron tranquilos, uno junto al otro, y lo que había empezado con sus manos unidas, ahora ambos caminaban abrazados._

_Sin embargo, desde hacía rato que M.M. sabía que los seguían, y procuraba buscare un buen instante para deshacerse de aquél patético grupo._

_- Buenas tardes…_

_Rayos... __Algunos hombres aparecieron delante de la pareja y les miraron de mala manera, con algunas navajas._

_- Miren imbéciles, la dama y yo estamos paseando, si les gusta conservar sus almas, mejor se largan._

_Aurora tembló de miedo por la altanería de Máscara, mientras aquellos hombres comenzaban a reír como locos._

_Uno de ellos se acercó y jaló del cabello a la joven, por supuesto que este salió volando debido al golpe que le dio Máscara._

_- A él muchachos._

_Pero algo los detuvo a todos, y fue un extraño brillo dorado que empezó a envolver al caballero._

_- Pero que demonios._

_- Aurora, sostente fuerte._

_La chica, invadida por el miedo se abrazó a Máscara y ocultó su rostro en su pecho. El caballero dorado les miró con creciente furia y sus facciones se deformaron en las de un asesino._

_- Espero que disfruten la colina de Yomotzu, imbéciles._

_La mano derecha de Máscara se alzó sobre su cabeza mientras la izquierda se cerraba en torno a la aterrada joven._

_- Ahora verán lo que se ganan por meterse en el camino del caballero dorado Máscara Mortal de cáncer… je, nos veremos en el infierno._

_Los ojos del caballero se pusieron blancos por un instante y a su alrededor se extendió aquella luz dorada, de sus labios surgieron unas palabras que produjeron un eco idéntico al de un vacío eterno._

_- ¡SEKI SHIKI MEI KEI HEI!_

_Un vórtice negro se abrió sobre aquél grupo y una energía sobrenatural jaló sus almas arrancándolas violentamente de sus cuerpos. Todos gritaron, pero ninguno recibió ayuda._

_Aurora estaba aterrada con los sonidos a su alrededor, así que se aferró mas al pecho de Máscara, el cual correspondió a su abrazo y susurró a su oído "Todo acabará en un momento"_

_Y así fue, los gritos cesaron y la calma volvió. El único sonido que llegó a los oídos de la chica fue el de su respiración y como los cuerpos vacíos caían a su alrededor._

_- Esos idiotas…_

_La joven sintió que la presión por parte de Máscara se aflojaba poco a poco, así que ella se separó aún temblando y miró a su alrededor._

_- Pe… pero… ¿Qué les hiciste?_

_- Nada, solo les di su merecido._

_Aurora retrocedió un par de pasos y le miró fijamente, Máscara intentó descifrar aquellos ojos encontrando muchas emociones mezcladas, entre ellas temor._

_- Ellos se van a recuperar… verdad?_

_- Solo si se me da la gana._

_La chica se mordió los labios._

_- ¿Qué eres?_

_Él no respondió y se acercó a ella, pensando que retrocedería, pero no fue así._

_- Si deseo que esto funcione, tenemos que hablar._

_Ella aceptó con la cabeza. Tal parecía que a pesar de haber visto la ferocidad guardada en su acompañante, necesitaba saber la verdad y no hacer conclusiones erróneas._

_- Pero primero, hazlos sentirse bien._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- …por favor._

_Máscara le miró fijamente y ciertamente molesto. Nunca había rescatado a nadie que hubiese mandado a Yomotzu, pero…_

_Bufó enojado y se concentró unos segundos, quedando como inconsciente de pié, y minutos mas tarde, parpadeó._

_- Ya, de vuelta esos imbéciles¿Nos largamos?_

_Máscara alcanzó la mano de Aurora y se la llevó casi a rastras. Por casi una cuadra ella iba nerviosa, mas muy en el mundo sabía que él no le haría daño, así que caminó a su lado._

_Habían pasado ya algunas horas, y la conversación continuaba._

_Se encontraban sentados a la orilla de una fuente, ella mirándolo indecisa, mientras que Máscara intentaba descifrar aquellos ojos turquesas._

_- No me crees, verdad?_

_- Si, si te creo, lo que hiciste allá me lo comprueba._

_Aurora miró en cualquier dirección._

_- Es solo que es… muy extraño._

_- Para mi no._

_La chica le miró fijamente._

_- No se por que me cuentas todo esto, de todas formas. Tú te irás¿No es así? Volverás a ese… Santuario como se llame a cuidar a Athena, y no tendrás tiempo para volver y saber como estoy._

_- Pero que dices, si te lo digo es por una razón._

_Máscara se puso de pié de golpe y tomó de los hombros a la jovencita, mirándola fijamente._

_- Aurora… quiero que vengas al Santuario conmigo._

_- ¿Qué?_

_El caballero se rascó la cabeza._

_- Se que nos conocemos poco, pero lo que siento por ti… no lo había sentido con nadie._

_Mintió el caballero, pues por un momento, la imagen de Afrodita cruzó su mente._

_- Si me voy, no volveré en años… y no quiero perderte._

_- Pero¿Y si no funciona?_

_- ¿Y si no nos arriesgamos?_

_Aurora se mordió el labio y se abrazó a Máscara._

_- No puedo dejar mis estudios._

_- Podrías estudiar allá._

_- No, mi vida está aquí…_

_Ambos se quedaron en silencio._

_- Debo quedarme, pero…_

_Un beso de Máscara calló sus labios._

_- ¿Cuánto te falta para terminar tu carrera?_

_- Tres años._

_- En ese caso, te juro que te esperaré. Y cuando hayas terminado, prométeme que vendrás conmigo al santuario._

_- …te lo prometo._

_Ambos sonrieron y se abrazaron._

_- ¿Buenas noches, una foto con la dama?_

_Ambos voltearon y se encontraron con un hombre y su cámara, Máscara se metió la mano al bolsillo y sacó algunos billetes._

_Mas tarde aquella noche, la enamorada pareja caminaba rumbo a la casa de Aurora._

_- ¿Te quieres quedar a cenar?_

_- Eso depende¿Toda tu familia es vegetariana?_

_- n.n Solo yo._

_- Entonces si._

_Aurora sonrió y se abrazó mas a Máscara, después de todo estaban a mediados de Octubre y empezaba a hacer frío._

_Pero las cosas no salieron como lo esperaban._

_Apenas habían llegado, y Aida se había entrometido ferozmente, exigiéndole al caballero que soltara a su hermana, y para infortunio de Máscara, su "suegro" no parecía desear tomarle mucho afecto._

_- ¿Sabes que? Mejor no me quedo._

_- Pero Máscara…_

_- Mañana vengo, salimos y nos paseamos un rato¿De acuerdo?_

_Aurora hizo unos tiernos ojos de cachorro, tan parecidos a los que hacía Afrodita._

_- Nos vemos mañana._

_- Adiós._

_Máscara se alejó y se perdió en la noche. El día siguiente sería muy largo. En ese instante, pasó frente a una vitrina, miró de reojo lo que había dentro y siguió de largo, mas casi de inmediato se detuvo de golpe y volvió tras sus pasos._

_Miró algo en el aparador y sonrió. Era perfecto._

_Al día siguiente, tal y como lo habían acordado, Máscara esperaba a que Aurora saliera de su casa, pero ya tenía una hora de retraso._

_Y entonces lo escuchó._

_- ¡TU NO VAS A SALIR CON ESE HOMBRE!_

_- ¡Papá, no seas irracional!_

_- ¡Irracional¡Tu madre murió Aurora, eres lo único que me queda de ella!_

_- ¡Pero…_

_- ¡Pero nada Aurora¡Comprende! A papá le molesta._

_- ¡Tú no te metas Aida!_

_Máscara frunció el ceño y se acercó a la puerta, mas esta se abrió de golpe y apareció Aurora._

_- ¡Máscara!_

_- ¡Tú, aléjate de mi hija!_

_Reaccionó tan rápido como pudo y sostuvo a la chica en sus brazos, abrazando su cintura y levantándola unos centímetros del suelo._

_- Vámonos, por favor, a donde sea…_

_Él aceptó con la cabeza y salió corriendo._

_No tenía idea de a donde, no sabía por que, solo quería alejar a su amada de toda aquella tragedia familiar._

_En todo el camino, Aurora no cesó de llorar. Se mantenía acurrucada en su pecho mientras Máscara acariciaba sus cabellos. Se había detenido en un callejón, donde permanecía oculto por si a la loca de Aida se le había ocurrido tomar su coche y seguirlos._

_- ¿Cómo estás?_

_- ¿Por qué, por que, por que… Máscara, por que?_

_Aurora se abrazó a su cuello desesperada, y el caballero se sintió triste por ella._

_- Mamá murió hace un par de años… y papá no deja de cuidarme, dice que me parezco mucho a ella._

_- …_

_- Aida… Aida es hija del primer matrimonio de mi papá, es por eso que me sobreprotegen tanto._

_-Tranquila…_

_- No es justo¡Yo quiero hacer mi vida!_

_- Se lo que es eso._

_Máscara la vio tan triste, y tan desesperada que decidió animarla con algo que tenía reservado para después._

_- Te traje un regalo._

_Ella parpadeó y limpió sus lágrimas, mientras de su bolsillo, el caballero sacaba un precioso collar con el símbolo de cáncer grabado._

_- Pero que… lindo._

_- Y tiene una sorpresa._

_Cuidadosamente se lo colocó disfrutando por un instante del aroma a rosas que su cabello tenía. Ella miró aquél círculo sonriendo._

_- Ábrelo._

_No desobedecería, así que lo abrió, encontrándose con la fotografía que se habían tomado el día anterior partida en dos, cada uno de un lado._

_- Es… hermoso._

_- Me alegra que te guste. _

_Ella sonrió y miró fijamente a su novio. _

_- Gracias Máscara._

_- Estoy para servirte._

_Salieron tomados de las manos, uno junto al otro._

_- Esa ropa es la que traías el día que te confundí con el maricotas, No?_

_- Si n.n Quería ponerme algo especial._

_- Te ves… linda._

_- Puedo decir lo mismo._

_Dijo ella viendo el atuendo de pantalones negros, camisa del mismo color y una chaqueta blanca de cuero._

_Aurora se acurrucó en el brazo de Máscara y dirigió una mirada soñadora al cielo._

_- No sabes lo mucho que me gustaría irme al Santuario contigo._

_- A mi también._

_- Me gustaría tanto crear un lazo que nos una por toda la eternidad._

_- No debes de preocuparte, ya que dentro de tres años tengo planeado casarme contigo, muñeca._

_La chica se sonrojó profundamente. Y aquél romántico instante fue interrumpido por el estómago gruñendo de Máscara._

_- Ups._

_- n.n ¿Vamos a comer?_

_- Claro, pero esta vez yo invito._

_Aurora aceptó con la cabeza y una vez mas emprendieron el camino, esta vez en dirección a la casa de los padres de Máscara._

_- ¿Madre? Ya llegué._

_- ¿Buenas tardes?_

_El caballero inspeccionó la casa pero no encontró a nadie._

_- Supongo que salieron._

_- ¿Entonces que vamos a comer?_

_- Y yo que voy a saber, debe haber algo en el refrigerador._

_Máscara entró a la cocina y abrió alacenas buscando algo preparado, pero para su desilusión, no lo encontró._

_- Pues hay bastante que preparar._

_- Yo no se cocinar._

_- Yo si n.n._

_Y en un dos por tres, la chica comenzó a moverse resueltamente en la cocina, mientras Máscara la miraba detenidamente._

_La imagen de ella haciendo exactamente lo mismo, pero en su templo le llamaba la atención. Los chicos se burlarían de él muy seguramente, pero… ¡Al diablo los demás!_

_Aurora por su parte estaba feliz de ver a Máscara comer lo que había preparado. Tal vez no fuera una excelente cocinera, pero al menos se defendía, y al caballero parecía gustarle lo que le había echo._

_- ¿Oye?_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Nada…_

_Máscara frunció el ceño y vio a la chica sonrojarse._

_La joven estaba muy avergonzada. Comiendo como comía el caballero, se había manchado una mejilla, y por un segundo ella pensó en limpiarlo con un beso._

_Miró a su alrededor en la cocina, ya que de repente le habían entrado nervios. Era la primera vez que estaban solos en todo el sentido de la palabra._

_- ¿Pasa algo malo?_

_- ¿Eh?_

_- Dejaste de comer tu alimento para conejo._

_Aurora vaciló unos instantes y finalmente observó el plato vacío de Máscara y el suyo, con el cual había estado jugando en los últimos minutos._

_- Lo siento._

_Sus mejillas se colorearon visiblemente y comenzó a comer muy a prisa, y de un manotazo tumbó el jugo de naranja que se había preparado recién._

_- ¡Ay, lo siento, soy una tonta!_

_- Yo lo recojo._

_Máscara se agachó para tomar el vaso y tuvo una excelente visión de las piernas de la joven. Ok, ok, no era momento para pensar en ello._

_Se levantó y tomó una servilleta, la cual le extendió a la chica la cual procedió a limpiar su vestido y su pecho salpicado de jugo. De pié como estaba el caballero, la visión del escote de ella era demasiado tentadora._

_- Creo que ya está._

_Dijo ella sonriente, mas se encontró con un Máscara algo congelado y sumamente sonrojado._

_- ¿Todo bien?_

_- …_

_- ¿Tienes fiebre?_

_Ella se puso de pié y tocó su frente._

_- ¿Má…_

_No articuló más palabras por que los labios del caballero se encontraron con los suyos._

_Máscara estaba acostumbrado a tener a las mujeres que quisiera cuando quisiera y luego botarlas como basura, pero con Aurora era diferente._

_Necesitaba amarla y protegerla, despertar cada mañana a su lado… oh rayos, eso solo significaba que se había enamorado de ella._

_Sumidos en besos la arrinconó contra una pared, y ella sonrió._

_- Máscara… por favor…_

_Él se detuvo casi seguro de que iba a detenerlo. Le miró entre frustrado y avergonzado, había perdido los estribos un segundo, y seguramente ella estaría molesta._

_- Podríamos…_

_Sus mejillas se sonrojaron._

_- ¿Podríamos ir a tu habitación?_

_Máscara sonrió complacido y cargó rápidamente con ella, y de paso agradeció mentalmente haber sacado el olor a muerto de su cuarto la noche anterior._

_Una vez adentro, la depositó muy suavemente en la cama, volvió sobre sus pasos y cerró con seguro su puerta._

_Aquella noche, nadie los interrumpiría, o al menos eso pensó el caballero, pues cuando estaban en asuntos más interesantes, el caballero escuchó la puerta principal abrirse._

_Echó una mirada rápida a su habitación ciertamente molesto de que le interrumpieran en ese preciso instante, escuchó apenas la voz de Aurora susurrando un leve "Por favor, sigue…" y esque no era la primera vez que se detenía, pero si antes había sido por juego para complacer mas a su compañera, ahora era por otras razones. Finalmente, optó por darle un manotazo rápido a la radio junto a la cama, y para su fortuna, estaba en una estación romántica. Todo era… perfecto.

* * *

_

N/A:

Vemos a Gloria saltando como loca alrededor de Grayson.

- ¿Y que pasó, y que pasó, y que pasó, y que pasó, y que...?...AHHHHHHH, GRAAAAAYSOOON!

- Que rayos quieres ahora?

La autora voltea y se encuentra a muchas chicas viéndolas de manera asesina, armadas de Bazokas, palos, sartenes, un chibi-mon ( lanza misiles consentido de Youki-Neko) y al fondo hay una chica con mirada realmente sádica que hace rugir su aplanadora gigante.

- ¡CORREEEEEE!

Ambas pegan carrera tan rápido como pueden mientras salvan la laptop.

- ¡TE DIJE QUE NO LE HICIÉRAMOS NADA A DY-CHAN!

- TU CÁLLATE SI NO QUIERES QUE TE GOLPEE

De las ladys no queda ni rastro de polvo, o bueno, si queda algo.

Un papelito arrugado que dice:

"A todos los que leyeron esta historia, un millón de gracias. Estamos de acuerdo en que Máscara es un imbécil, y que si llega a apachurrarnos un seno, o llamarnos maricotas, el pobre hasta ahí llega!

Por otro lado, aunque de principio a Máscara le llamó la atención Aurora por su parecido a Afro, parece haber descubierto a alguien especial, y eso nada tiene que ver con el chico de Picis.

Esperamos que el capi les haya gustado, y miles de gracias por leer!"

Atte.

_Lady Grayson (cerebro y músculo del dúo) y Lady Gloria (a alguien se ocupaba para hacer el dúo, no?)_


	30. La carta de Aurora

_Cap. 30_

_La carta de Aurora_

_La luna brillaba en lo alto del cielo bañando con su luz plateada la habitación de los amantes._

_Máscara se mantenía despierto, acariciando la piel nívea de la joven, quien dormía de espaldas a él._

_Deslizó su mano por los suaves hombros y besó cada centímetro de su brazo. Le tomó por la cintura y le acercó un poco más a él._

_- Mmmm… ¿Máscara?_

_Ella abrió un ojo y vio a su amante, quien seguía en su juego de besos, esta vez en sus cabellos._

_- Oye…_

_Un largo bostezo escapó de sus labios._

_- ¿No estás tu cansado?_

_Él negó con la cabeza, pues su boca la estaba utilizando en cosas más interesantes._

_En ese instante, en la radio comenzó una canción en un idioma que ella no comprendía. Máscara se percató de ello y acercó sus labios al oído de ella, comenzando a traducírsela._

_- Que hermoso…_

_Él sonrió. Y besó su mejilla mientras la veía comenzar a dormitar._

_- Descansa Aurora._

_- Hasta mañana._

_Aquella magia terminó a la mañana siguiente, cuando la pareja se escabulló cuidadosamente de la casa. Fueron a desayunar a aquél café donde se habían visto por primera vez._

_La joven estaba por demás nerviosa, cuando llegara a su casa su familia iba a estar histérica muy seguramente pero… _

_Por un segundo miró a Máscara, encontrándose con que este la miraba desde hacía ya rato. Y sonrió._

_Había valido la pena._

_Sacó su llave y abrió la puerta, de inmediato, una persona de cabellos verdes le saltó encima._

_- ¡HERMANITAAAA! ¡DONDE TE METISTE? ¡PAPÁ ESTABA TAN PREOCUPADO!_

_- Lo siento U.U._

_- ¡Pero ya estás aquí! ¿Y ese desgraciado donde está?_

_- No estuve con él, lo siento… estaba enojada y me quedé a dormir en casa de una amiga._

_- ¡Me alegro! Pero entra, entra…_

_Aida jaló a su hermana al interior de la casa, y no se dio cuenta en el último momento en que Aurora miró hacia una esquina, y ahí, Máscara le dijo adiós con la mano y se fue._

_A pesar de la preocupación de la familia de la joven, ese día, Máscara partiría de vuelta al santuario, y no pudieron prohibirle que fuera a despedirse._

_En la estación de autobuses, Máscara se despedía de sus padres cuando llegó Aurora, tan hermosa como siempre, con un par de trenzas diminutas cayendo por un lado de su rostro._

_Ella tenía el rostro cubierto de lágrimas, mas mantenía una sonrisa sincera en su rostro._

_Máscara se acercó y tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos, agachándose después para pegar su frente a la de ella._

_Los padres de Máscara estaban muy emocionados de ver a su hijo así._

_- Es una pena que nos vayamos a mudar a España dentro de poco._

_- Cierto, pero ya sabes que me ofrecieron trabajar allá y nos va a ir mejor._

_- Pero me gustaría pasar más tiempo con Aurorita._

_- Tranquila mujer, ya pasarás con ella suficiente tiempo cuando esos dos se casen y nos pongan a cuidar nietos._

_Pero mientras para ellos era felicidad, el padre y hermana de la joven estaban más que enojados, sobre todo viendo como ese tipo sonreía y al parecer cantaba mientras se balanceaba tomado de las caderas de Aurora, en lo que ella se sostenía de su cuello. (N/A: eso me pasa por ver Armageddon antes de empezar a escribir XD) Le vieron meterse la mano al bolsillo y sacar una navaja, con la cual sin previo aviso cortó las dos trenzas que la chica llevaba, las mostró orgulloso y se las guardó, haciéndola reír._

_Y así fue como todo aquello terminó, Máscara subió al autobús sabiendo que no volvería a ver a la chica en algunos años, pero feliz de haberla conocido al menos._

**Hospital, tiempo presente.**

Máscara acomodó un par de mechones detrás de la oreja de su hija.

- Duramos varios meses sin comunicación. Aquí ocurrieron muchas cosas, y… y yo no podía esperar por recibir una llamada de ella. Le había explicado a la perfección mis horarios en el santuario, hasta que finalmente, tres meses después la escuché, y eché a perder todo.

_Aquella noche, en Grecia, el grupo de caballeros se había reunido para celebrar el fin de un largo periodo de seguridad y arduos entrenamientos._

_- Vamos Aioria, ¿Por qué no simplemente lo admites?_

_- ¡No voy a admitir nada!_

_- No me digas, ¡Todos sabemos que te gusta Marín!_

_- ¡No es cierto!_

_- Pero no te le has acercado por su alumno que lo trae para todos lados, ¿Cómo se llama?_

_- Seiya._

_Milo sonrió coquetamente y dio un largo trago a su cerveza._

_- A mí a quien me gustaría acercarme es a Shaina, esa chica es una fiera._

_- La primera que no veo que caiga rendida a tus pies en dos segundos._

_- Es cuestión de tiempo, solo eso._

_En ese instante, la conversación fue interrumpida por un hombre que se acercó a la mesa._

_- ¿El señor Máscara Mortal?_

_- ¿Qué quieres?_

_- Le llaman desde Italia._

_Máscara se puso de pié de golpe y salió corriendo al teléfono. Estaba totalmente seguro de saber quien era._

_- ¿Bueno?_

_- ¿Máscara? ¡Eres tú! No sabes lo feliz que estoy de escucharte._

_- Si, digo lo mismo._

_Máscara vio a su derecha como algunos hombres empezaban a murmurar entre ellos, así que se volteó para no ser escuchado, pero le vino en lo mismo._

_- ¡Tengo algo tan importante que contarte!_

_- Si, si, como sea. Escupelo._

_- ¿Pasa algo?_

_- Si, que no tengo tiempo._

_Aurora se sintió extraña, ¿Qué pasaba con Máscara?_

_- Bueno… pasa que…_

_- ¡Vamos, no tengo todo el día!_

_Mas entrometidos empezaron a ponerle atención al caballero, poniéndolo mas nervioso, no podía dejar que se enteraran de que en Italia había una chica que lo había ablandado._

_- Máscara, ¿Sucede algo malo?_

_- Si, pasa algo malo. Que estoy bebiendo con MIS amigos, y TU me estás molestando, ¿Que – rayos – quieres?_

_Escuchó un sollozo del otro lado de la línea y estuvo a punto de gritarle que lo perdonara, pero se mordió el labio para no hacerlo._

_- Siento haberte molestado._

_- Pues deberías, ¡Y no vuelvas a llamarme! ¡Si fuiste tan tonta para caer en Italia, NO ES MI CULPA!_

_Y con eso trancó la llamada. Miró al grupo que le observaba y se cruzó de brazos._

_- ¿Una rogona, señor Máscara?_

_- Je, si, pero con eso se va a calmar. Si me permiten, voy a los sanitarios, tengo que vomitar tanta cursilería._

_Máscara caminó a grandes zancadas hasta el baño y se encerró en uno de los cubículos, y fue ahí donde se rompió._

_- Pero que demonios fue lo que hice…_

**Tiempo presente**

Máscara suspiró pesadamente.

- Lo arruiné todo, y a causa de mi estúpido orgullo… no sabes… cuanto lo siento.

Alguien tocó a la puerta, y apresuradamente, el caballero se compuso tanto como pudo, ocultando su estado de ánimo.

- Pase.

Una cabellera turquesa se asomó, y Afrodita emitió apenas un susurro.

- ¿Puedo pasar?

- Claro.

El caballero de Picis entró lentamente con dos cajas en las manos y vio como el caballero bajaba cuidadosamente de la cama, acomodando a Dy-chan entre las mantas.

- Dame.

Máscara tomó ambas y abrió a primera. En el interior había muchas llaves de distintas formas y colores. Las vació en la cama y escogió cinco.

Esas las rompió y volvió a unir combinándolas como si fuesen un rompecabezas.

Afrodita se preguntó que clase de secreto guardaría Máscara en la segunda caja para que la protegiera de es manera.

Una vez lista la llave, el caballero procedió a abrir el cofre, y de este sacó un pedazo de papel, y también varias trenzas de color turquesa, las cuales vio con cariño y volvió a guardar.

- ¿Sabes Dy-chan? Dos meses después recibí esta carta… es… es de tu madre.

Afrodita se puso blanco y se pensó que Máscara lo correría, pero no fue así. El caballero extendió aquella hoja cuidadosa y amorosamente, como quien tiene en sus manos un tesoro… bueno, en realidad, para Máscara aquél era un tesoro.

Suspiró y empezó a leer en voz alta.

_Hola mi amor._

_Se que he sido una tonta, que tal vez no debí caer tan rápido, pero ¿Sabes? No me arrepiento. Se que estuvimos juntos tres días, pero fueron suficientes para que te llevaras algo entre tus maletas. Mi corazón._

_Se que no te gustan las cursilerías, a mi tampoco, pero necesitaba escribirte unas líneas._

_Actualmente estoy viviendo en casa de una amiga, mi padre está enojado y solamente he recibido visitas de mi hermana. Se que no te interesa, pero he de decirte que no es tu culpa el que me hayan echado de mi casa, sino mía._

_Máscara, mi amor… estoy embarazada._

_Tengo ya tres meses, aunque cuando leas esto, tal vez y ya tenga mas. Debo decirte que no me arrepiento de lo que pasó, y estoy feliz por la vida que llevo en mi interior._

_Cuando recién me enteré, mi padre estaba a mi lado, con el doctor. Fueron días muy duros, pero tus padres me ayudaron. Ellos no saben nada, solo sabían que yo estaba teniendo problemas y… me brindaron su apoyo._

_¿Qué por que te escribo esto? Solo por el deseo de que sepas que seré madre. Tal vez tú no desees llamarte padre, aunque lo seas, pero esta criatura es mía y no te pido ni te pediré nada. Solo deseo que estés enterado._

_No se si destruirás esta carta, o si la conservarás, pero… si has leído estas líneas, espero que me comprendas y no vayas a desear arrebatarme a mi hijo, ya que según me dijiste, en las leyes del santuario, los hijos de caballeros deben ser entrenados, y por mas que te ame, por mas fuerte que seas, no te dejaré que me alejes de esta preciosa vida._

_Cuídate mucho mi amor, que esta será la última vez que me comunique contigo. Has sido muy claro, y se que no deseas volver a verme. Cuídate en las batallas, y olvídame, aunque se que lo harás sin necesidad de que yo te lo pida._

_Si alguna vez deseas conocer a tu hijo, solamente dímelo, que yo no te lo negaré._

_Te amo._

_Aurora._

El silencio que se produjo al apagarse la voz de Máscara era interrumpido solo por los latidos del corazón de Dy-chan en una máquina.

- La busqué Dy-chan… no podía dejarla sola. La busqué y la obligué a que aceptara mi ayuda, a que me permitiera al menos mandarle dinero… no podía enmendar las cosas por que sabía que por siempre, mi orgullo sería primero que ella, y su felicidad no la encontraría a mi lado… no sabes lo hermosa que se veía con ese vientre de cinco meses… iba a ser padre, y… y no cumplí con mi responsabilidad.

La mano del caballero se posó sobre la de la niña, y sus ojos se volvieron suplicantes.

- Aurora fue la primera persona capaz de despertar los sentimientos mas puros que jamás hubiera conocido en mi, y ahora tu… una mocosa que lleva nuestra sangre por tus venas te atreves a venir a repetir el suceso.

Una lágrima se asomó en su ojo, mas él la limpió de inmediato mientras apretaba la mano de la peliazul.

- …Por favor mi niña, se que no he sido el mejor de los padres… pero no te vayas, por que… porque te amo.

Afrodita sintió que las lágrimas corrían libremente sobre sus ojos, y se acercando una silla se sentó al otro lado de la cama. Él esperaría junto a Máscara, y cuando la niña despertara, todo sería diferente.

Pasaron las horas. Máscara dormía con la cabeza apoyada en la cama de su hija.

La puerta se abrió y el joven dragón se asomó.

Sonrió y se acercó hasta Máscara, cubriéndole con una manta. Le miró largo rato. Tenía expresiones serenas y algunos rastros de lágrimas. En realidad, Máscara no era tan malo.

Shiryu tomó una silla y se apoyó a un lado del caballero de cáncer, después de todo, ambos estaban comprometidos, tal vez no oficialmente, pero nadie sabe lo que puede ocurrir, y la obligación y deseo del dragón, era estar a su lado cuando despertara, cuidar de él… como un prometido lo haría.

N/A´s:

HOLA!

Sabemos que estamos bajo amenazas de muerte y algunas bombas que amenazan con no dejarnos ni siquiera un cachito de sanidad, ¡PERO EN EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO VIENE EN DESENLACE DEL ESTADO DE SALUD DE LA PEQUEÑA DY-CHAN!

Una cosa… a toda aquella persona que le den ganas de agarrar a Máscara y partirle la cara en ocho por lo que le hizo a Aurora a causa de su estúpido orgullo, favor de tomar número y pasar a la sala de espera, por que ya tengo larga fila esperando para hacer cachitos al caballero de cáncer.

A todos, miles de gracias, y un aviso… ¡MUY PRONTO, SHAINA SE ENCONTRARÁ CON SU ADMIRADOR SECRETO!

Además, llegará una invitada especial. Ale-chan, autora de Las Nuevas Aprendices, donde aparecemos Gloria y yo, hará una participación especial… ¡Muy pronto!

Gracias a todos por su apoyo, y nota…

**PRÓXIMO 18 DE AGOSTO…**

**CUMPLEAÑOS DE LADY GLORIA…**

**¡VA A CUMPLIR 18!**

Por otro lado, el **24 de Agosto **Nacido Inocente cumple un año en la red, ¡Va a haber capítulo especial!

Cuídense, y nos veremos en el próximo capi. ¡SALUDOS A TODOS!

Atte.

_Lady Grayson (cerebro y músculo del dúo) y Lady Gloria (a alguien se ocupaba para hacer el dúo, no?)_


	31. Volvamos a casa

_Cap. 31_

_Volvamos a casa

* * *

_

Aquella había sido una larga semana.

Máscara había sido visto una sola vez al día, y eso por que necesitaba ir al baño. Todo el demás tiempo se la había pasado al lado de su niña, esperando el más mínimo cambio, pero nada ocurría.

En ocho días de tortura, la pequeña seguía sin mas repuesta que apenas un leve apretón a la mano de su padre quien le mimaba constantemente, y aunque la alegría había tomado con fuerza el corazón de Máscara en aquél instante, su euforia no tuvo límites, y nadie notó que de sus ojos brotaron lágrimas de felicidad. Pero fuera de eso, nada había ocurrido.

Los doctores estaban verdaderamente sorprendidos. En casos parecidos con niños de mayor edad, estos no habían sobrevivido mas de un par de días, y este niña tan pequeña se abría lentamente el paso para volver a la vida.

Pero la alegría había durado poco…

En esos momentos, el caballero de cáncer dormía con algunos rastros secos de lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

Su dulce hija había empeorado sin razón aparente, y había terminado con un tubo saliendo de su garganta para permitirle mejorar su respiración.

De repente, un sonido largo y agudo despertó al caballero de caballero peliazul, quien se enderezó de golpe y miró hacia el monitor cardiaco de su hija, encontrando no más que una larga línea recta.

- No, Dy-chan… ¡NO TE ATREVAS!

- Máscara, pero por que esos gritos!

Dijo Afrodita entrando apresuradamente a la habitación. Máscara se giró a verle.

- ¡Llama a un doctor, rápido!

El sonido agudo llegó a oídos del joven de cabellos turquesas, quien de inmediato salió corriendo y llamando a gritos a un médico.

- Niña, despierta, por favor…

Máscara tomó de los hombros a su hija y empezó a moverla desesperado.

- ¡HÁGASE A UN LADO!

Un hombre lo empujó, mas no logró moverlo, por lo que Afrodita tuvo que interceder y hacer a un lado a Máscara.

- Déjalo trabajar.

- ¡NO, DY-CHAN, MOCOSA, DESPIERTA AHORA MISMO!

Los doctores empezaron a actuar intentando salvar la vida de la niña. Una máquina extraña para ambos caballeros fue traída y con esta hicieron pasar una corriente eléctrica por el cuerpo de la niña, haciéndola saltar.

Cargaron una vez aquella máquina, y los ojos de Máscara estaban fijos en su niña.

No era posible que estuviera ocurriendo eso, era horrible… era…

- No…

Sintió que alguien estaba detrás de él, un aroma conocido llegó a su nariz y se giró violentamente.

- No por favor…

Detrás de él, se encontraba su muy amada mujer. Aurora.

Ella se encontraba ahí, serena, tomó del hombro a Máscara, regalándole la más preciosa de las sonrisas, cargada de consuelo y aliento.

- Es su tiempo de venir conmigo… ambas nos vamos a casa.

- Por favor… no puedes.

- Estará bien, en un lugar tan hermoso que ni siquiera en las mas hermosas fantasías podrías imaginar.

Aurora avanzó hasta la niña sin que Máscara la pudiera detener, Afrodita se giró a verle entre horrorizado y preocupado cuando este le pidió a su difunta mujer que no se llevara a la pequeña Dy-chan, y pareció comprender el significado de estas palabras.

Con total cuidado levantó el alma de su niña y le tomó entre sus brazos. Sus ojitos se abrieron y la niña rió.

- ¡Mami!

- Hola mi amor.

Dy-chan se abrazó a su madre, y fue cuando reparó en su padre, quien le miraba con una profunda tristeza.

- Papi…

Máscara sintió que se desmoronaba, y la mano de la niña se aferró a su ropa, sonriendo como solo ella sabía hacerlo.

- ¿Papi?

El caballero de cáncer abrió sus ojos de repente y se incorporó en la cama con un sollozo ahogado.

Restregó sus ojos y bostezó mientras sentía todo su cuerpo temblar. Escuchó el monitor cardiaco de Dy-chan y ocultó su rostro entre sus manos.

No había sido más que una horrible pesadilla. No tubos en su garganta, no complicaciones, solo un mal sueño. Aunque… podría haber jurado que había escuchado la voz de su hija.

De repente, sintió que le jalaban.

- ¿Papi?

No era un sueño, giró para mirarla y vio esa sonrisita cansada, los ojos abiertos y su manita asida de su ropa.

- D-Dy-chan… ¡DY-CHAN!

Máscara se lanzó sobre su hija y la estrechó en sus brazos. Dy-chan se sorprendió por ser la primera vez que su padre hacía algo como eso, y comenzó a reír.

- Jijiji, papi, hueles feo n.n.

- ¿Eh?

Se separó de ella y olió su ropa. ¡Era la primera vez que lo notaba en diez días! Verdaderamente que apestaba.

- Lo siento, te prometo que me bañaré.

- ¿Y te tallarás detrás de las orejas? n.n.

- Si… me tallaré detrás de las orejas.

- ¡KYYYYYYYYYYY!

Un agudo chillido detrás de ellos los hizo voltear, mas el estrépito de una bolsa cayendo al suelo, y la niña estiró sus bracitos emocionada.

- ¡MAMI!

- ¡Dy-chan!

Afrodita se lanzó sobre la niña y le dio un fuerte abrazo mientras comenzaba a llorar emocionado. Finalmente su bebé había despertado, y podía ser muy feliz.

- ¡Ya suéltamela, que me la asfixias!

Máscara jaló al caballero de Picis para que soltase a la niña, quien miraba encantada la pequeña discusión de ambos hombres.

- ¿Está todo bien?

Shaina se asomó a la habitación tras escuchar la acalorada discusión, la cual no oían desde hacía más de una semana, y su mirada se desvió al escuchar a alguien que le llamaba animadamente por el sobrenombre de "Tía"

- ¡Por Dios¡Marín, ven pronto!

La chica volteó a verle desde el corredor junto con Aioria.

Todos se habían marchado, pues nada podían hacer estando ahí, y aquél día, las amazonas y el león estaban de visita.

Las "tías" tuvieron el mismo efecto Afrodita, pues ambas se lanzaron sobre la niña y entre ambas la besaron y apretujaron, haciendo que a los demás les saliera una gotita de sudor en la sien.

- ¿Máscara?

- ¿Qué quieres gatito?

- ¿No crees que ahora que Dy-chan ha despertado, deberías ir al santuario a darte un baño?

- ¿Eh?

Máscara recordó el comentario de su hija y sonrió.

- Me la cuidan, yo voy al santuario y regreso, ahora que despertó no la pienso dejar un minuto más en este horrible lugar, tanto olor a medicina ya me tiene hasta el carajo.

- Vuelves a ser el de siempre¿No?

- ¡Cuál el de siempre¡Yo no he cambiado nada!

- Si, si, claro.

Máscara comenzó a alejarse a paso rápido, pero escuchó la voz de Aioria y se detuvo.

- Espero que alcances a Shiryu, dijo que iba a venir hoy en la tarde a verte, tal vez y ya venga en camino.

El caballero de cáncer aceptó con la cabeza y continuó su camino junto con Afrodita, el cual no tardó en unírsele, ya que al igual que Máscara, llevaba toda una semana metido en el hospital, y muy seguramente se veía terrible.

Las amazonas estaban encantadas admirando a su pequeña. Aioria llamó a los doctores, y mientras estos la examinaban, la pequeña estaba mas entretenida preguntando sobre la cita de Shaina y si ya conocía a su novio, haciendo reír a ambas amazonas.

En el santuario, la alegría de todos al ver regresar a Máscara y Afrodita fue infinita, pues era señal inequívoca de que Dy-chan había despertado.

- ¡MÁSCARA!

Milo llegó tan rápido como se enteró al encuentro de su compañero de armas, mas estaba a escaso par de metros cuando una mano se cerró en su garganta.

- Contigo quería arreglar cuentas.

El escorpión tragó saliva mientras la mano del caballero se deslizaba sobre las facciones del peliazul.

- Creo que empezaré de nueva cuenta mi colección.

Añadió con una macabra sonrisa.

- M-Máscara, A-Afro, dile que se calme.

Más se dio cuenta de que el chico de Picis había sacado una rosa blanca y reía malévolamente.

A lo lejos se oyeron los gritos de tantos trancazos que le metieron al pobre escorpión, y fue por ello que la noticia corrió como pólvora, una persona esbozó una enorme sonrisa y salió a paso apresurado del santuario, aprovechando que los caballeros de Cáncer y Picis estaban ocupados masacrando al griego, se dirigió rápidamente al hospital.

Mas tarde, Shiryu se encontraba conversando con las amazonas en la habitación de la niña.

La pequeña Dy-chan era toda dulzura, y el caballero dragón la encontraba verdaderamente encantadora, no pudiendo dejar de imaginar a su propio hijo reflejado en la pequeña.

Acarició su vientre con dulzura, preguntándose cuando…

- Agg….

Shiryu se dobló de repente, y las amazonas voltearon a verle.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- N-no se…

El dragón sintió una fuerte presión en su estómago, como si alguien estuviese atravesando su vientre con sus manos.

Marín se alarmó lo mismo que Shaina, y ambas corrieron a ayudar al dragón.

- Pero que vamos a hacer.

- ¡No seas estúpida Marín, estamos en un hospital, llamemos a un doctor!

- ¡Estás loca¡Te imaginas lo que pasará si encuentran a un hombre embarazado?

Shaina se cayó ante el comentario, Marín tenía toda la razón.

- Chicas, creo que voy a…

Shiryu se llevó la mano a la boca y su cuerpo se convulsionó a medias, así que las amazonas de inmediato le llevaron al baño más cercano, seguidas muy de cerca por Aioria, el cual le echó un último vistazo a la niña dormida y luego salió corriendo.

Una figura rosada caminaba en ese instante por los pasillos, lentes oscuros, mascada al cuello.

Todos los hombres que le veían se quedaban absolutamente embobados, mientras esta se acercaba a una de las habitaciones de los pacientes en recuperación.

Se asomó finalmente y sonrió al ver que esta era su destino, y mas aún, que no había nadie.

Se acercó a la cama y acarició aquellos suaves cabellos y dibujó las facciones de la pequeña durmiente, para después sentarse y de su pequeño bolso sacó unas tijeras…

Mientras tanto, el pequeño grupo de Marín, Shaina y Shiryu había terminado en el baño de damas, donde el dragón se encontraba vomitando parte de sus alimentos combinados con sangre.

- Shiryu, por favor…

_- Tu…_

- Shiryu, tranquilo, ya todo va a pasar.

_- Puedo sentir en tu vientre la vida…_

- ¿Quién… eres?

- Shiryu, con quien hablas?

_- Entrégamelo… yo lo llevaré en mi vientre…_

- J-jamás…

El dragón se llevó las manos al vientre protectora mente para después desplomarse en el suelo.

- ¡Shiryu!

Ambas amazonas se agacharon para ayudar al joven, pero este estaba inconsciente aunque con una expresión de dolor.

- Alguien debe revisarlo.

- Pero…

En ese instante, se escuchó una tremenda explosión y ambas se miraron temerosas.

- Yo iré.

Shaina se puso de pié de golpe y corrió fuera del baño. Para su sorpresa, en un pasillo se encontraba Máscara ya bañado y vestido con ropa nueva, con Aioria tomado del cuello y elevado de manera suficiente para que sus pies no tocaran el suelo.

- ¡Bájame, bájame!

- ¡Máscara, no seas bruto!

- ¡Por favor, solo era un favorcito!

- ¡Tú cállate estúpida alimaña!

Shaina abrió de sobre manera los ojos al ver ahí a Misty. Se veía muy alterado, pero fue entonces cuando Máscara se giró y tomó por el cuello al rubio, levantándolo del suelo.

- ¡COMO TE ATREVISTE!

- C-creí que te gustaría.

- ¡GUSTARME¡ERES UN…

- ¡Alto, seguridad!

El personal de seguridad del hospital llegó en ese instante e intentaron inmediatamente poner bajo control a Máscara, pero por razones más que obvias, todos ellos salieron volando en distintas direcciones.

- ¡Pero que sucede!

- Shaina!

Afrodita se acercó a la amazona con semblante molesto.

- ¿Cómo pudieron dejar a la niña sola con este rubio?

- ¡Que¡No lo hicimos, ni siquiera sabíamos que estaba aquí! Shiryu se puso mal, y…

- ¡Mira lo que hizo!

Diciendo esto levantó algo en su mano, Shaina frunció el ceño, hasta que finalmente le reconoció.

- ¡Pero si es…

- ¡Le cortó el cabello a Dy-chan!

Shaina se apresuró a entrar a la habitación y vio a la niña ya despierta, con el mismo corte de cabello que su papi Máscara.

- Según Misty, a Máscara le iba a encantar el detalle.

- Pero el cabello de Dy-chan le recuerda mucho al de Aurora… verdad?

- Así es.

Hubo un nuevo estruendo y Misty salió volando por un pasillo.

- ¡Ya basta!

Algunos médicos aparecieron en ese instante, y Máscara les vio fieramente.

- Quiero llevarme a mi hija a casa, AHORA!

- Pero acaba de…

- ¡NO ME INTERESA¡Yo me largo con **mi niña**!

Se hizo un silencio profundo, los médicos de miedo y los caballeros de sorpresa.

Máscara entró a la habitación y le quitó las agujas a su pequeña hija, tomándola después en brazos.

- Me largo, ella ya no necesita seguir en este lugar.

Los caballeros se quedaron helados, ya que era la primera vez que Máscara mostraba ese tipo de paternidad hacia la pequeña, además de haberla llamado "mi niña".

Algunos médicos intentaron disuadirlo, los de seguridad trataron de detenerlo, hasta que finalmente, fue Afrodita quien lo detuvo.

- Máscara, que te den algo por si Dy-chan recae.

- Pero…

- Máscara, no quieres que nada le pase¿verdad?

- …

- Quédate solo un momento más.

El caballero bufó enojado y siguió a Afrodita, mientras por otra parte, un desmejorado dragón salía acompañado de Marín.

- ¿Qué pasó?

Dokho, quien iba llegando junto con Camus y un amoratado Milo se acercó alarmado al ver a su discípulo tan mal, pero con su tierna sonrisa le dio a entender que se encontraba mejor.

Minutos mas tarde, y con recetas en mano, Máscara tomó a su hija en brazos, la cual iba profundamente dormida.

Acarició sus cortos cabellos y sonrió débilmente.

- Bienvenida de nuevo mi niña... volvamos a casa.

Afrodita sonrió por aquellas hermosas palabras y caminó a su lado, siendo seguidos por los demás caballeros, y de paso dejando a Misty en cuidados intensivos y con la nariz rota, cerca de un escorpión al cual estaban haciéndole transfusión de sangre y le vendaban unas cuantas costillas rotas.

* * *

Así pasaron unos pocos días, y todo parecía volver a la normalidad… o bueno, casi todo, ya que los caballeros dorados estaban impacientes por volver a ver a la pequeña de cabellos azules corretear por los campos de entrenamiento, pero a decir verdad, no era tan malo ver al caballero de cáncer sentado en la entrada de su templo con su pequeña dormida en brazos y leyéndole algún libro sobre torturas y guerra.

Por otro lado, aunque la felicidad había regresado, había un pequeño detalle que no dejaba en paz a cierta amazona de cabellos verdes y otra de cabellos rojos.

-¡DOS DÍAS, SOLO DOS DIAS MAS Y TU ESTÁS NEGADA!

- ¡Por favor Marín!

Shaina se hizo a un lado enojada.

- ¡No puedo ir, y punto!

- ¡Por que no?

- Por que…

- Ves? No tienes ninguna razón. ¡No me digas que te acobardaste!

- ¡Me estás llamando cobarde?

- ¡Pareces una!

La cobra le miró verdaderamente furiosa y su cosmos se encendió de golpe, ambas estaban listas para agarrarse a trancazo limpio cuando Kora habló.

- No será que tiene medo a que le rompan el corazón, señorita Shaina.

La amazona se puso repentinamente colorada, y Marín sonrió enormemente.

- ¡Pero si es eso! Aaay, mi niña, ven acá!

La pelirroja abrazó a su compañera de combate con dulzura, con un aire casi maternal.

- No debes preocuparte, todo estará bien.

- P-pero tengo miedo.

- Mi vida, por favor… tú lo amas y nada pierdes con verlo.

- ¡Pero estoy segura de que es Milo! Si él quiere jugar conmigo… yo… yo… no voy a resistirlo.

- Shaina, preciosa…

Marín tomó el rostro de la peliverde en sus manos y le sonrió.

- Si Milo busca algo serio contigo, lucha por él, y de no ser así, yo estaré siempre a tu lado para que puedas llorar, pero no pierdas la oportunidad de algo maravilloso.

- Marín…

- Además, si te busca, es por que algo le falta al lado de Camus… pero si te hiere, te juro que yo misma le arranco la cabeza y se la damos a Dy-chan para que juegue n.n.

La joven águila sonrió, y la cobra suprimió una carcajada al imaginar a la pequeña peliazul con su padre jugando volei-milo.

- Ven, tenemos que probarte algunos cambios de ropa.

Shaina aceptó levemente con la cabeza.

Al día siguiente y tras haber decidido la noche anterior el atuendo de la amazona, era el momento de llamar al profesional y que les diera los detalles para el día siguiente.

- Ding dong n.n.

- Hola n.n.

La puerta se abrió y Afrodita de Picis entró verdaderamente alegre, aunque con unas marcadas ojeras que el maquillaje no lograba ocultar del todo.

- ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien, es solo que Dy-chan ha tenido un poco de fiebre, estoy viviendo temporalmente en el templo de Cáncer, ya saben, para ayudar a Máscara con la niña.

- Que dulce.

- Bueno¿Y puedo saber para que me llamaron?

Las amazonas se miraron apenadas y fue Marín quien empezó a relatarle lo ocurrido con Shaina, las cartas y el admirador secreto, haciendo que Afrodita se emocionara al máximo.

- KIIII, UN ADMIRADOR SECRETO, PERO QUE EMOCIÓN!

- Si, es cierto n.n, pero nos vas a ayudar mañana si o no?

- ¡PERO SI POR SUPUESTO QUE SI! COMO DE QUE NO?

Afrodita se instaló cómodamente en un sillón y las miró extremadamente sonriente, como esperando algo.

- Y a que horas es la cita?

- Dos de la tarde.

- ¡En serio? Pues habrá que estar aquí temprano para ponerte guapísima Shainita, ahora si, fuera todo! n.n

- …¿Eh? O.o?

- ¬¬ No esperarás que te arregle y traiga lo mejor de mi maquillaje si no se lo que voy a maquillar, verdad?

- Pe-pe…

La amazona de la cobra se retorció las manos. No le era muy de su gusto que le vieran el rostro nada más por que si, pero… rayos.

De frente al caballero de Picis tomó su máscara, emitió un largo suspiro y la retiró, revelando su rostro y sobre todo, sus preciosos ojos verdes.

- O.O!

La amazona estaba sonrojada y mirando al suelo, mientras que Afrodita tenía los ojos desorbitados y la mandíbula en el suelo, ya que la joven amazona era verdaderamente una preciosura, y aunque fuera una chica bastante violenta, sus rasgos eran muy finos y hermosos.

- ¡PERO QUE LINDAAAAAA!

De un salto y Afrodita ya estaba sobre Shaina, con su rostro en las manos y analizando cada detalle.

- ¡Eres preciosa¡Pero mira que ojos más verdes¡Y esos labios, tengo un brillo divino que sabe a cereza!

- Pero Afro…

- ¡Ay niña, tienes que mostrarme la ropa que escogiste, ya que necesito planear como te voy a peinar, como te vas a maquillar, y…

- ¡Pero si voy a llevar mi máscara!

- Es cierto Afro, aunque te estamos pidiendo ayuda, el plan es que ella lleve su máscara.

El caballero meditó unos segundos y luego rió picadamente.

- Ya entendí, la sorpresa del "por si me ocupo quitar la máscara", pero que ingenioso n.n den por hecho de que esta niña va a quedar absolutamente preciosa n.n.

- Lo sabemos, por eso te llamamos n.n

- Bueno¡Pero muéstrenme la ropa!

Ambas amazonas sonrieron y tomaron de las manos a Afro guiándolo a la habitación seguidas por Kora, quien no cabía en la emoción que sus maestras y mejores amigas estaban pasando.

Y el día siguiente llegó.

Afrodita se levantó muy temprano y se estiró pesadamente. Bostezó y mitró hacia su derecha, esbozando una sonrisa.

Con la pequeña enferma, esta tenía la muy común enfermedad de "mamitis aguda" **(1),** por lo que quería la presencia de "su mami" a toda hora, y al caballero de cáncer no le había quedado otra que aceptar el chico de Picis en su casa, pero solo hasta que la niña estuviese mejor.

Afrodita sonrió y se acercó a la cama de al lado, donde Máscara dormía con su niñita en brazos firmemente abrazada… lucía tan tierno, les arropó y besó con cariño sus frentes, para después retirarse.

Rápidamente se dio un buen regaderazo y tomando sus mejores maquillajes se encaminó hacia las casas de las amazonas. No se podía sacar de la mente el lindo rostro de Shaina, miró sus herramientas y sonrió fascinado por la obra de arte que estaba a punto de crear.

Finalmente llegó y tocó la puerta, la cual se abrió mostrando a Marín.

- Hola Afro, buenos días.

- Hola n.n ¿Lista la conquistadora?

- Se está bañando, no sabes lo nerviosa que está.

- La comprendo, bueno, vamos a aprovechar para organizar su ropa y sacar el maquillaje.

- Claro n.n.

No pasaría mucho para que una desaforada y pequeña pelirroja llegara jadeante para ver el asesoramiento de la peliverde, Quien apenas iba saliendo de su baño envuelta en una toalla.

Pero apenas salía cuando un rocío de agua de rosas le cayó encima.

- ¡OYEEE!

Dita sonrió y le echó perfume en el cuello.

- Por si te besa.

Después le echó en el pecho y cintura.

- Por si te abraza.

Y con la más pícara de las sonrisas, le echó de la cintura para abajo.

- ¡Y por si se pasa! **(2)**

- ¡DITA!

La chica se puso TOTALMENTE colorada, y el caballero de Picis rió, pues ahora estaba totalmente listo para empezar con su arte.

Decir que la amazona quedó hermosa era poco. Su cabello largo y verdoso estaba sujeto con dos trenzas detrás de su nuca mientras el demás estaba suelto. Lo que le daba un aire "élfico" según comentó Kora. Un peinado ciertamente sencillo, pero que resaltaba sus rasgos… si se quitara la máscara, claro.

Usaba un blanco vestido largo hasta el suelo, solo que por el frente estaba abierto como si una falda corta y con crinolina se tratase, con un cinturón verde esmeralda. Usaba unas zapatillas del color del vestido las cuales se amarraban por ambos tobillos hasta llegar poco antes de las rodillas. **(3)** Y como obvio complemento, todas las joyas que al paso del tiempo, su admirador le había enviado.

- Preciosa n.n

- Por supuesto, aunque se vería mejor sin esa máscara, opaca mi arte ¬¬.

- Oh vamos señor Afrodita, sabe que…

- Si, si, las leyes. Yo por eso nací varón, para que mi belleza sea vista por el mundo n.n

- (todas) n.nU

Marín observó su reloj.

- ¡LA UNA DE LA TARDE¡Anda, corre, no querrás llegar tarde!

Shaina dio un paso al frente totalmente decidida, pero después dio dos atrás.

- Creo que mejor no voy.

- ¡Ah no, pues ahora vas!

- ¡No, no quiero!

- ¡Te vas a despeinar!

Como si fuese niña chiquita, entre Afro, Marín y Kora llevaban a rastras a la joven a su cita, hablándole y tranquilizándola.

- ¡Bien, aquí te quedas!

Afrodita se cruzó de brazos luciendo verdaderamente amenazante, y la joven peliverde aceptó con la cabeza.

El grupo se alejó para darle espacio libre a los tórtolos. Shaina se sobó las manos preocupada.

Pasó una hora, dos… y eran ya casi las cuatro de la tarde. Se mordió el labio entre triste y preocupada. Miró el agua unos segundos y movió sus pies desnudos dentro del líquido.

¿Cómo había sido tan tonta? Se había dejado engañar, una vez más…

Una lágrima bajó por su mejilla y comenzó a gemir y a temblar de dolor. Le dolía el pecho, con el mismo dolor que le invadía cada vez que veía a Seiya con Athena. Era tan injusto.

Se soltó el cabello y lo movió regresándolo a su forma rebelde. Bien, la habían lastimado una vez más, pero no se dejaría vencer.

Una sombra se movió detrás de ella y la amazona volteó de golpe, su cosmos se acumuló en sus manos y con un grito lo liberó, destruyendo un pedazo de árbol y mandando a volar a una persona.

La amazona apoyó sus pies desnudos en la hierba y se colocó en pose de batalla. Al pobre imbécil que había osado espiarla lo haría pagar todo lo que su admirador secreto le estaba haciendo sufrir.

- Woaaaa, pero que recibimiento, Shaina, tranquila, soy yo!

La persona se levantó y se sacudió la ropa. La amazona sintió que todo en su entorno se detenía. No era posible. ¿ÉL era su admirador secreto?

* * *

N/A´s:

HOLA!

Finalmente¡Dy-chan está bien!

Lo se, lo se, quisieron matarnos cuando vieron venir a Aurora¡PERO NO PUDIMOS EVITARLO, JAJAJA!

Por cierto…

**(1) Mamitis aguda: **Cuando me operaron de un ganglio inflamado en la papada, me dio esta común enfermedad… ¡NO PODÍA SEPARARME DE MI MADRE! Cuando desperté de la anestesia, lo primero que le pregunte a la enfermera fue "¿Y mi mamá?" y cada cinco minutos decía "Ya puedo ir a ver a mi mamá?" je, es muy común cuando uno está enfermito.

**(2) Por si me besa, por si me abraza… y por si se pasa… **Frase que solía utilizar Adriana… una chica totalmente fenomenal, llena de vida, la mejor amiga que pudiera una imaginar, y que ahora entrena a su perrita desde el cielo, donde vela por mi hermana y por mi.

**(3) Usaba un blanco vestido largo hasta el suelo, solo que por el frente estaba abierto como si una falda corta y con crinolina se tratase, con un cinturón verde esmeralda. Usaba unas zapatillas del color del vestido las cuales se amarraban por ambos tobillos hasta llegar poco antes de las rodillas… **Si alguien tiene dudas, es un vestido como el que usa Chii (Chobits) de color anaranjado, o un poco más sencillo, el que usa Sakura (Sakura Card Captors) en la 2da. Película, La carta sellada.

Ahora si…

Mil gracias a todos por sus comentarios, y pues va a haber una historia especial el 18 de Agosto por el cumple de Gloria.

Esperamos este capi les haya gustado. ¡Y A MÁSCARA MORTAL CONSIDÉRENLO ACTUALMENTE NO MAS QUE UN POBRE REMEDO DE HUESOS PULVERIZADOS!

Atte.

_Lady Grayson (cerebro y músculo del dúo) y Lady Gloria (a alguien se necesitaba para hacer el dúo, no?)_


	32. Mas que un paseo, menos que una cita

_Cap. 32_

_Mas que un paseo… menos que una cita.

* * *

_

La amazona no cabía en si de la emoción y la alegría agolpándose dentro de su ser. Ahí se encontraba frente a ella, sonriente y sacudiéndose el polvo nada más y nada menos que…

- S-seiya…

La amazona sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de pura e increíble felicidad. El joven sonrió y se acercó a ella.

- ¡HOOOLA¿Cómo estás Shaina?

- Eh, yo… bueno…

Ella bajó la mirada visiblemente sonrojada. El chico frunció el ceño y colocó su mano sobre el brazo (a falta de frente) mientras la miraba muy fijamente.

- No tienes temperatura¿Estás bien?

- Si, es solo que… bueno, yo…

- ¡Oye, mira!

El joven Pegaso tomó el collar de cobra que ella usaba y lo miró fijamente.

- Es el collar que llevabas el otro día! Que bonito nn. te ves muy bien¿Vas a alguna parte?

Shaina retrocedió un paso.

- T-tu, tu…

- ¿Yo? Je, ando por aquí por que es el camino mas corto al pueblo, voy a la tintorería por la ropa de la señorita Saori.

La amazona sintió un sudor helado bajando por su espalda.

- ¿Esperas a alguien?

Preguntó el chico sonriendo aún, sin saber que las facciones de la joven se estaban deformando en dolor.

- Estás muy callada¿Sabes? Necesitas tomar aire, tal vez has estado entrenando mucho.

- S-si, bueno… yo, iba a... tomar este día… libre.

- ¿En serio? Perfecto¿Por qué no vamos juntos al pueblo?

Dijo el Pegaso sonriendo dulcemente y tomando de la mano a Shaina, no dándole tiempo a responder y comenzando a caminar rumbo al pueblo.

Shaina por su parte no sabía si sentirse mal o feliz. Estaba junto a Seiya, su primer y único amor, si, eso era bueno. Pero por otro lado, estaba "ese", el que la había traicionado y roto el corazón.

- ¡Miiiiira!

La voz del Pegaso interrumpió sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del instante en que habían llegado al pueblo y ahora el chico de cabellos castaños miraba fascinado por una vitrina de dulces, como si de un niño chiquito se tratara.

- ¡Miiiira, que rico, vamos adentro!

No esperó respuesta y la jaló al interior de la tienda, curioseando por todos lados y probando algunos dulces, mientras ella lo miraba entretenida.

Era como pasear con un niño, un pequeño curioso que se maravillaba de las mas pequeñas cosas de la vida. Una débil sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Esa era la razón por la que se había enamorado. Por la inocencia que el joven poseía.

Salieron de aquella tienda con un par de bolsas las cuales se encargó de desaparecer en tan solo unos minutos el Pegaso, quien iba tarareando.

- ¿Y por que tan callada?

- Por nada…

Seiya parpadeó y ladeó la cabeza.

- ¿Segura?

Ella no respondió, y el chico sonrió enormemente.

- Vente, vamos por la ropa de Saori y luego te llevo a mi lugar favorito, te parece?

- Pero…

Shaina se cortó a si misma y bajó la mirada. No iba a arruinar todo, así que mejor seguía al castaño.

Llegaron a la tintorería conversando. Del entrenamiento, de las Vegas, de la pequeña Kora y la recuperación de Dy-chan.

Ambos encontraban muy grata la compañía mutua. Ella escuchando sus anécdotas y como se quejaba de los duros entrenamientos de Marín hacía años, o de una u otra broma que los bronceados le hubieran echo, mientras él disfrutaba de la risa de ella cada vez que hacía una payasada.

Era un poco extraño. Sabía perfectamente que él no era un modelo de la inteligencia, tenía sus limitaciones y la mayor parte de las veces se sentía un verdadero imbécil con sus compañeros, cuando en realidad él solo era un poco ingenuo… bueno, demasiado en realidad.

- A veces yo me escapaba de Marín¿Sabes? Necesitaba ver algo más que el Santuario y logré desaparecerme en un par de ocasiones, claro que en las otras Marín me encontró y me dio una paliza.

- Lo recuerdo… yo… yo me reía de ti cuando ella te regañaba.

- Si, eres mala… pero no pensemos en eso.

Siguieron su camino por el pueblo. Muchas personas les observaban con curiosidad, ya que a pesar de usar su máscara, la belleza de la amazona era evidente, y mas acompañada de alguien tan común y corriente, o al menos así lucía el caballero Pegaso.

Siguieron su camino en silencio, él tomándola de la mano y ella cargando la ropa de la diosa.

- Mi sitio secreto nn.

Shaina hizo una media sonrisa al ver al lugar. No era algo realmente nuevo o impresionante como pudo haber pensado. No mas que un acantilado de los que a los al derredores del pueblo abundaban. Y a juzgar por lo apartado y rodeado de árboles que se encontraba dudaba que fuera tan secreto, sobre todo con las huellas de coches que había por ahí, seguramente de parejas traviesas que pasaban ahí sus noches.

Seiya se sentó al borde y ella rió.

- No te vayas a caer.

- Ya lo tengo medido, no te preocupes.

Ella negó con la cabeza divertida mientras muy a lo lejos se veía el atardecer.

El Pegaso se mantenía en silencio, perdido en sus pensamientos, mientras ella sentía los nervios devorándole. Era obvio que su admirador no era Seiya, pero tras haberle quedado mal en ese día, posiblemente la intentaría contactar. ¿Qué le diría? Sería lo suficientemente fuerte para negarse, o…

- ¿Sabes?

Seiya rompió el silencio.

- Me alegra haberte encontrado en el bosque, me sentía algo asfixiado en el Santuario.

- Se como es eso, por eso iba a salir hoy.

- Yo, bueno… me alegra estar contigo aquí, es decir, eres mi mejor amiga¿Sabes?

Tal vez el chico lo había dicho como un cumplido, pero lo único que había logrado había sido lastimarla.

- Seiya¿Por qué siento que necesitas hablar con alguien?

- Bueno, yo… Shiryu me ha ayudado mucho, me ha dado excelentes consejos, pero ya no quiero molestarlo, tiene demasiados problemas.

- Y acudes a quien tiene menos?

- ¡No, no es eso! Yo… yo quería discutirlo contigo por que creo que eres la única que me puede ayudar.

Ella le miró fascinada. Ese aire de madurez nunca se lo había visto. Tal vez por que hacía mucho que no se encontraba a solas con él.

- Me gusta una chica¿Sabes?

No, ese tema no… ella aceptó con la cabeza incitándole a seguir.

_Soy tu mejor amiga, tu pañuelo de lágrimas, de amores perdidos,  
te recargas en mi hombro, tu llanto no cesa, yo sólo te acaricio,  
y me dices porqué la vida es tan cruel con tus sentimientos._

- A veces creo que le gusto, pero luego se distancia y… todo es distinto, es difícil de saber. De repente creo que con solo estirar la mano la voy a alcanzar, pero luego me alejo.

- Seiya…

Ella sonrió y pasó su brazo por los hombros de Seiya, el cual recargó su cabeza en la de ella.

_Yo sólo te abrazo y te consuelo, me pides mil consejos  
para protegerte, de tu próximo encuentro,  
sabes que te cuido, lo que no sabes es que…  
_

No podía darle consejos para que se fuera con Athena, simplemente no podía. Pero, por verlo feliz haría lo que fuera, aunque su vida sería mucho mas sencilla si…

_Yo quisiera ser, esa porque tú te desvelas y te desesperas.  
Yo quisiera ser tu llanto, ese que viene de tus sentimientos.  
Yo quisiera ser, esa por quien tú despertaras ilusionado.  
Yo quisiera que vivieras, de mi siempre enamorado._

- Seiya¿Has intentado decirle lo que sientes?

- No, a decir verdad no, yo… bueno, es difícil.

- ¿Por qué?

- Esque… la he visto en sueños y me siento cohibido. Es decir, se que la quiero, pero me da miedo decírselo. Es una mujer especial, toda una dama… aunque a veces no se le note. Por ella yo condenaría mi alma sin dudarlo, y me gustaría tanto perderme en sus ojos y… ¿Pasa algo?

- ¿Eh?

_Tú te me quedas viendo, y me preguntas  
si algo me esta pasando.  
Y yo no sé que hacer, si tu supieras que me estoy muriendo,  
quisiera decirte, lo que yo siento.  
Pero tengo miedo, de que me rechaces y que sólo en mi mente,  
vivas para siempre, por eso...  
_

Shaina se sonrojó fuertemente. ¿Cómo decirle que esas palabras eran filosas navajas¿Necesitaba declararse una tercera vez¿Para que? No obtendría más que un rechazo y las simples palabras de "Yo en realidad amo a Saori" no, gracias.

- Seiya, si deseas llegar a algo con ella, será mejor que empieces amoverte, no querrás que te la ganen, cierto?

- Bueno, Shiryu me ha ayudado. Dice que un detalle es mucho, y yo me he esforzado en ello, pero ni idea de si está funcionando.

Ella se sintió conmovida. Seiya ya no era un niño. Es cierto que tenía solo 16 años, casi 17 en poco menos de tres semanas, pero no por ello dejaba de ser una dulzura.

_Yo quisiera ser, esa porque tú te desvelas y te desesperas.  
Yo quisiera ser tu llanto, ese que viene de tus sentimientos.  
Yo quisiera ser, esa por quien tú despertaras ilusionado.  
Yo quisiera que vivieras, de mi siempre enamorado._

La noche ya había llegado y hacía frío. No demasiado, solo estaba fresco, al menos para ellos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar del mundo…

- Ale... ve a la tienda por pan ¿no? Estoy muy ocupada..

- Flojera!

- Si no vas, pues entonces a ver que comes.

- ¬¬ : Sha pues... sha voy

La chica caminó por las calles de cerca de su casa tranquila y cantando, alucinando con la escuela y cosas sin sentido.

- Lalala., cuando llegue voy a cenar chilaquiles nn.

El cabello largo y castaño y las ropas de cualquier jovencita de diecinueve años. Una sombra se movió detrás de ella, y la chica ni tarda ni perezosa sacó de algún lugar un mazo gigante y lo lanzó detrás de ella.

- ¡YA TE VI, PERVERTIDO! ……. O.o? no hay nadie… n.n bueno.

Siguió su camino sin ver que una persona encapuchada veía con ojos gigantes el mazo incrustado apenas unos centímetros de su cabeza.

La chica fue a la tienda y regresó con algunas cosas en brazos. De repente se paró y miró en todas direcciones.

No había ni un solo carro en la calle (pus ni modo que en las banquetas), no había gente, ni ruido. Miró hacia lo lejos y vio un farol apagarse, y después el siguiente, y el siguiente, dirigiendo la oscuridad hacia ella.

- O.O!...T.T BUAAAA, ESTOY EN CONSTANTINE! Me van a mandar al Hades! .. Un momento, n.n ¡VOY A VER A MI HADES-SAMA!

Escuchó algo así como pasos detrás de ella y se giró para encontrarse con alguien parado en medio de la oscuridad a tan solo un par de metros de ella.

- ¡No te me acerques, te lo advierto!

Metió la mano en la bolsa en busca de un arma, y…

- ¡Te lo advierto, estoy armada con una barra de pan!

Una leve risa femenina llegó a sus oídos, y la chica tembló. El rostro vacío de aquella persona se deformó en uno de completa crueldad y sus ojos centellaron como los de una serpiente.

Alejandra intentó gritar, pero no salió sonido de su garganta debido a las manos que se cerraron en torno a su cuello y todo se volvió negro…

* * *

La noche había llegado hacía rato y la luna se levantaba en el horizonte con un extraño toque rojizo, el cual la hacía ver muy hermosa.

El viento movió los cabellos de ella y Seiya le miró con el rabillo del ojo. Si, ella era bonita.

A lo lejos hubo un extraño sonido y una luz subió rápida por el cielo, explotando y dejando ver una preciosa estrella roja. Subió una segunda formando una amarilla, mientras la música empezaba a escucharse a lo lejos.

- ¿Habrá fiesta en el pueblo?

- Claro que si tonto, si no por que harían tanto ruido?

- ¿Vamos a ver? n.n

- No creo.

- Ohh, vamos!

Seiya se puso rápidamente de pié y le ofreció su mano, y ella no se pudo negar, así que se puso de pié con él.

- ¡Te juego una carrera!

Y sin decir agua va el chico empezó a correr colina abajo. Shaina sonrió y se cruzó de brazos.

- Ni creas caballito.

Y la chica empezó a correr tan rápido como podía, alcanzando a Seiya en cuestión de segundos, pero este acababa de tomar esto como un reto y empezó a ir mas rápido, no pudiendo sin embargo dejar atrás a la amazona.

- ¡Eres buena!

- ¡Y esto ha sido solo el calentamiento!

Shaina empezó a llevarle ventaja a Seiya, quien por nada del mundo pensaba quedarse atrás, así que aumentó su cosmos y sus piernas se movían tan rápidamente como sus golpes en las mas fieras batallas, dejándolo una vez mas en la delantera.

- Oye, eres un tramposo!

- Je, Vamos!

La mano de Seiya se encontró con la de la amazona sin siquiera detenerse, corriendo uno con el otro y riendo por tan singular carrera. Sortearon árboles y brincaron autos dejando verdaderamente sorprendidos a los automovilistas, hasta que finalmente llegaron al pueblo, donde comenzaron a reducir la velocidad, ya que si se pararan de golpe muy seguramente perderían el equilibrio y se estrellarían estrepitosamente.

- ¡Vaya, que de comida¡Tengo hambre, y tu?

- Algo.

Seiya comenzó a ver e intentar tomar algo del banquete que algunas mujeres preparaban alegremente, pero fue advertido de que se guardaría para la cena.

- Es una fiesta muy linda.

- Si bueno, aquí en Rodorio la gente es poca y el cumpleaños de cada habitante es celebrado a lo grande.

La música se escuchaba bastante fuerte, y la gente reía y charlaba. Ambos caballeros de Athena se mantenían cercanos conversando de la misma forma en que lo habían echo todo el día, hasta que alguien llegó y le tapó los ojos al castaño.

- ¡Pero por que no me saludas?

- ¿Eh?

El chico se quitó esas manos de los ojos y miró a la persona, encontrándose con una chica de la edad de Shaina con un corto cabello castaño rojizo.

- ¡Seika!

- ¡Grosero!

La chica le estampó un sape en la nuca a su hermanito mientras ponía los brazos en jarras.

- Por que no pasaste a saludarme?

- No sabía que estabas aquí.

- ¡Y donde más iba a estar! Es el cumpleaños de mi novio, claro que debía asistir.

- ¿Tu novio? Pero que no él cumple años hasta dentro de dos meses?

- ¡Tanto tiempo no me has visto que ni enterado estás de que ahora estoy con otro?

De repente, la chica reparó en Shaina.

- Oh, Hola, tu debes ser esa chica de la que tanto habla Seiya, S…

- ¡CÁLLATE!

El chico se lanzó sobre su hermana y le tapó la boca.

- Jeje, no es nada, en serio n.nU

De repente, Seiya cayó al suelo mientras su hermana lo veía echa una furia.

- ¡Me ahogas, bruto!

- Ay, no es para tanto, hermanita.

- ¡Que no! Ush, tu pedazo de…

- Hey, pero que es esto?

Un chico alto de lozanos cabellos violetas llegó en ese instante y abrazó a Seika.

- Tú debes ser mi cuñadito¿No? Mucho gusto.

- Encantado.

- Pero dime amiguito¿Qué haces aquí cuando deberías estar tomando cerveza con los hombres?

- Por favor amor, Seiya no bebe.

- Pues irá empezando. Vámonos amiguito.

Y el chico arrastró al Pegaso a un lado de la fiesta, donde gran parte de la población masculina charlaba, bebía y reía, acogiendo a Seiya como uno más de ellos.

- Bueno, tú y yo nos vamos con las chicas¿De acuerdo?

- P-pues… bueno.

Seika sonrió y tomó de la mano a la amazona, llevándosela consigo hasta un grupo de jóvenes mas o menos de la edad de ellas, donde fue invadida inmediatamente de preguntas sobre su máscara y en donde había comprado tan hermoso vestido.

La amazona olvidó momentáneamente sus problemas. Usualmente la única mujer con la que interactuaba era Marín, después Kora y finalmente Dy-chan, pero era la primera vez en toda su vida que se encontraba rodeada de verdaderas damas. Damas muy ebrias y otras muy pervertidas, pero damas al final.

Un hombre de cabellos lilas entre canos se puso de pié y levantó su cerveza haciendo un brindis por su amado hijo, para después mandar la música tocar y que todos bailaran.

- ¡Ven vamos Shaina!

- N-no se, esque no se bailar.

- ¡Anda mujer, no te hace daño una pieza!

A rastras la llevaron a la pista de baile. Era una canción tradicional, todos en un círculo, pie derecho adelante y punta, pie derecho atrás y punta, cuatro pasos a la derecha y patada baja, cuatro pasos a la izquierda y patada baja, después todo mundo se acercó cerrando tanto como se pudo el círculo para después pegar un pequeño brinco y al grito colectivo de "güepa!" lanzaron una patada al aire con alegría.

La música pasó de lo tradicional a lo movido, las jovencitas danzaban en el centro entre toda la gente y los hombres les aplaudían y lanzaban piropos, hasta que finalmente fue el turno de cierta amazona.

Ella se sintió cohibida entre tanta gente y algunos le gritaban que se moviera, haciéndola avergonzarse, hasta que sintió alguien tomándola de los hombros y al voltear a verle, se encontró con Seiya.

- ¿Bailamos?

El castaño tomó su mano y la hizo alargarse a todo lo posible, para después comenzar a darle vueltas dejándola girando sola y alentando a la gente a aplaudirle.

Se tomaron de las manos y giraron dando brincos, para después fuera Seiya quien empezó a girar sobre si mismo y alrededor de Shaina, quien perdida la vergüenza bailaba suelta y estirando sus brazos en distintas direcciones formando círculos en el aire.

Ambos rieron a carcajadas hasta que finalmente terminó su turno de bailar y se encaminaron a algunas sillas, totalmente cansados.

- No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me divertí tanto en mi vida.

- Yo tampoco n.n.

- Mis pies me están matando.

- Pues quítate los zapatos.

Shaina miró hacia sus pies como meditándolo, y finalmente se arrancó las zapatillas y las lanzó a lo lejos, dejando sus pies desnudos, de inmediato Seiya siguió el ejemplo.

- Vamos a comer¿Te parece?

- Nah, mejor vayamos a bailar mas.

- ¿Mas?

El chico castaño sonrió ampliamente y agrandes brincos llegó hasta la rueda de baile, donde empezó a sacar a todas las jovencitas a bailar. Shaina no le siguió esta vez.

- Te gusta mi hermano¿Cierto?

La voz de Seika le sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Él es una buena persona, algo bobo, pero muy bueno.

- Lo se… creo que por eso me gusta.

- Él me ha contado que le gusta una chica, solo espero que lo haga feliz.

- …eso espero yo también.

Ambas mujeres se miraron y sonrieron.

- La fiesta pronto va a terminar, te recomiendo que comas cuanto antes.

- Gracias Seika.

- Estoy para servirte, errr… ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Shaina.

- Oh…

El rostro antes ilusionado de la castaña se ensombreció un poco, como si acabara de meter la pata.

- Eh, yo… nos vemos.

La amazona le miró alejarse. Era obvio… la había confundido con Athena… o bueno, Saori, como Seiya la llamaba.

Muchos jóvenes invitaron a bailar a la amazona, pero ella no aceptó ninguna invitación. Prefería quedarse a comer y a ver al pequeño burro alado devorando todo a su paso.

Los fuegos artificiales iluminaron una vez mas el cielo anunciando el final de la fiesta, y todos comenzaron a despedirse del cumpleañero, emprendiendo su camino de regreso a casa.

- Cuídate mucho hermana.

- Ya sabes que si, lo mismo digo, Seiya. Recuerda, nada de andar pateando traseros de dioses después de las tres de la tarde.

- Lo recordaré n.n

Los hermanos se despidieron con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, para que después, los caballeros atenienses se fueran de camino al Santuario.

- Oye…

- ¿Mm?

- Ya que no hay nadie por aquí. ¿No podrías quitarte la máscara? Digo, si no hay problema.

- Para que quieres que lo haga?

- Esque… ya me cansé de estarle hablando todo el día a un rostro inexpresivo.

Shaina se mantuvo quieta. No sabía por que le pedía eso, pero al final decidió acceder, no había nadie a los al derredores¿Qué problema podría haber?

Seiya observó idiotizado las finas facciones de la amazona, la cual durante la fiesta había ido a lavarse el rostro y se encontraba levemente sonrojada. Sonrió divertida imaginándose lo que le diría Afro si se enterara de que se había lavado toda la pintura antes de que cualquiera pudiese verla.

- Te ves muy linda.

- G-gracias…

En silencio llegaron hasta el segundo hogar de Shaina, donde ella solía vivir con Cassios, ya que su hogar verdadero estaba en el recinto de las amazonas.

- Jeje, creo que la señorita Saori me va a matar por el tarro de cerveza que calló en su vestido.

- Si, bueno…esta noche aquí me quedo.

- ¿No vas a irte hasta el recinto?

- No, bueno… digamos que no va a haber nadie, tú sabes… allá comparto mi cuarto con Marín y ella va a pasar esta noche con Aioria.

- ¿En serio?

- Si, bueno, ella y él…

Shaina iba a decir que ambos estaban comenzando a ilusionarse con la idea de ser padres, pero siendo que Marín era como una hermana para el Pegaso, tal vez y lo mejor era dejarla a ella que le dijera.

- Nada, simplemente me dijo que iba a aprovechar que yo no iba a estar para irse al templo de Leo.

- Ahh.

Hubo un largo silencio, y ninguno de los dos sabía que decir. Finalmente, fue Shaina la que habló.

- Fue un día muy bonito… gracias.

- Para eso estoy.

Ella sonrió y se dio la vuelta para entrar a su casa.

- ¡E-espera¡Parece que agradecidos por ver si mi ardor se calma, me cuentan adormecidos los secretos, que escondidos lleva su dueña en el alma.…!

La amazona se detuvo de golpe al escuchar esas palabras y volteó a ver al Pegaso, el cual raspaba el suelo con el pié.

- Q-que dijiste?

- E-es la parte que sigue del… poema.

Seiya se llevó la mano izquierda a su brazo derecho, comenzando a quitar la banda roja que le cubría. Los ojos de Shaina se agrandaron al reconocer la cabeza de una cobra, la misma que había en los regalos.

_- Bueno, Shiryu me ha ayudado. Dice que un detalle es mucho, y yo me he esforzado en ello, pero ni idea de si está funcionando._

El chico se sacó del brazo un delicado brazalete dorado que daba varias vueltas, como una cobra enroscada.

- P-para ti…

Shaina sintió ganas de llorar y retrocedió un paso.

- Yo, bueno…

Ella sonrió mientras reía apenas. Seiya le miró y se acercó un paso, colocando el brazalete en el brazo de ella.

- Te ves… preciosa¿Sabes?

- Seiya… por que no me lo dijiste cuando recién nos vimos en el bosque?

- Por… por que me dio miedo, y… y en el hotel me sirvió hacerme el que no sabia de los regalos, y… y… y yo te a-quiero mucho, sabes?

- Oh, Seiya…

No supo cuando, ni porque, pero los labios del Pegaso se encontraron con los suyos, y escuchó su puerta cerrándose violentamente justo antes de sentir su espalda siendo aprisionada contra la pared.

- Ahh, Seiya…

- Shaina, por favor… no sabes cuanto…

- Shh…

Ella sonrió y presionó un dedo sobre los labios de Seiya, quien le miraba de manera abandonada, ansiosa, parecía un lindo cachorro.

Seiya se acercó una vez mas y probó los labios de la cobra, quien rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos, al tiempo que las manos del joven la asían por los muslos y la levantaban.

El joven Pegaso pegó su cuerpo tanto como pudo al de ella, haciéndola sentir lo que su piel le estaba causando, y haciéndola sonrojar profundamente.

Shaina le rodeó con las piernas mientras él sonreía. Todo le era tan conocido y tan nuevo a la vez.

La despegó de la pared y la recostó cuidadosamente en la cama… lo que sucedería aquella noche… él ya lo había soñado muchas veces.

* * *

N/A´S: HOLA!

A que nadie se lo esperaba!

Pues si, nuestro admirador secreto es… ¡SEIYA!

Definitivamente, esos dos no pierden tiempo! Y no me pueden negar que Shaina y Seiya hacen una pareja verdaderamente preciosa.

Ahora bien, ya libres de aplanadoras gigantes que se nos aparezcan de improviso por todos lados estamos muy inspiradas!

Nadie pensó nunca que fueran a acabar en las Vegas, ni tampoco que se fueran a vestir de Odaliscas¡ASÍ QUE IMAGINEN LA SORPRESA QUE VIENE EN EL PROXIMO CAPI¡VA A ESTAR DE INFARTO!

Muchas gracias a todos, y pues si, **CONFIRMADO **que existe la che regla para no responder reviews, pero bueno, ya veremos todos como nos la libramos.

Mil gracias a las personas que nos escribieron. Y otra cosa… (aparece una enorme banda totalmente borracha y Lady Grayson (tambien borracha) y Lady Gloria al frente(la única sobria))

- ¡WIIIIIIIJA, LO QUE PASA ES QUE LA BANDA ESTÁ BORRACHA, ESTA BORRACHA, ESTA BORRACHA!

- ¡NO GRAYSON, ESA NO!

- Ah si, ya me acordé.

Grayson le da un trago a su pomo y empieza a cantar.

- ¡ESTAS SOOOOOOOOOON LAS MAÑANIIIIIIIIIIIIITAS QUE CANTAAAAAABA, SAORIIIIIIIII, HOY POR SEEEEEEEEEEER, TU CUMPLEAAAÑOOOOOOOS, YO TE LA CANTO ASIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

- ¡Canta bien loca!

- Ah si, ya voy, ya voy. ¡EL DIIIA EN QUE TU NACIIIISTE LAS FLORES SE MARCHITAROOON, LAS VAAACAS NO DIERON LEEECHE, Y LOS POLLOS SE SUICIDAROON!

- Contigo no se puede ¬¬.

- ¡VENGA MUCHACHOS, VAMOS A DARLE SERENATA A MI DRAGONCITO!

- U.U Bueno**… ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ALISS.CHAN!**

¡MIL GRACIAS A TODOS!

Atte.

_Lady Grayson (cerebro y músculo del dúo) y Lady Gloria (a alguien se necesitaba para hacer el dúo, no?)_


	33. El robo

_Cap. 33_

_El robo

* * *

_

Estaban a mediados de noviembre. La mañana llegó húmeda y fría, con una espesa niebla cubriendo el santuario.

En la casa de Aries, Mu había despertado temprano con el fin de entrenar, pero aquél era uno de esos días donde no apetece nada más que estar en cama.

Miró hacia fuera y vio a su joven alumno el cual practicaba sin necesidad de que lo estuvieran obligando. Desde la llegada de Kora, el niño estaba más que empeñado en ser más fuerte, y todo para ser un esposo digno para la amazona… Niños!

Le vio lanzar golpes al aire contra un enemigo imaginario, después extendió sus brazos y saltó hacia atrás cayendo con absoluta perfección. Amor infantil… ¿Quién lo comprende? Tal vez y esos dos jamas llegarían a nada, pero no había nada malo en soñar¿Cierto? Y más si eso ayudaba al pequeño en sus entrenamientos.

- ¿Kiki?

El niño se giró hacia la voz de su maestro, quien ocultó detrás de su mano un bostezo.

- ¿No te apetece entrar y que veamos una película?

Los ojos del niño temblaron con emoción.

- ¡CLAAAAARO!

Dando brincos llegó hasta su maestro y lo abrazó ilusionado.

- ¡Yo preparo las palomitas!

- Bien, yo voy a preparar todo en mi cuarto.

- ¡Ujuu, película entre las cobijas!

Mu sonrió mientras su pequeño discípulo se metía a la cocina. Mas no se dio cuenta entre tanta neblina, de un espeso humo azulado el cual se arrastraba por el suelo.

Entró a su habitación y arrastró su buró el cual tenía la televisión encima. No la usaba mucho, simplemente estaba ahí para días como ese.

Ajustó su video y destendió la cama, cuando el sonido de algo rompiéndose lo puso en alerta. Ese sonido había venido de la cocina.

Por un segundo le pasó la idea de que algo se le hubiera caído a Kiki, pero en caso de ello, el niño tenía dos opciones. Lo hubiera detenido con su poder mental, o gritado alguna maldición de las que le tenía prohibido decir. Y no había ocurrido ni lo uno ni lo otro.

A grandes zancadas salió de su cuarto, vislumbró la cocina y se sintió muy pesado. Apenas alcanzó a dar un par de pasos cuando cayó inconsciente al suelo.

En casa de Tauro, Aldebarán estaba más que orgulloso de su aprendiz. La chica avanzaba más cada día, y justo ahora estaba teniendo una "fiera" hasta cierto punto, batalla con su maestro.

- ¡GRETO HORM!

El poder de la jovencita salió disparado contra su maestro, quien le desvió fácilmente, o al menos eso creyó él, ya que sintió algo extraño en su mano, y tras revisarse se dio cuenta de que tenía una profunda cortada.

- ¡Pero vaya Kora!

- ¿Está bien, maestro?

- Perfectamente¡Mira herida más hermosa me has hecho! Puedo estar orgulloso de ti.

El caballero entró a su templo riendo y mirando su mano. La pequeña tenía grandes avances, y eso que solo llevaba entrenando cuatro meses.

Caminó por su templo y buscó las vendas, pero llegó hasta la salida y miró a la lejanía.

Se preguntó que estarían haciendo Afrodita y Máscara ahora que estaban conviviendo juntos las 24 horas del día gracias a Dy-chan. ¿Se llevarían mejor? O simplemente se ignorarían.

Cerró los ojos y recordó el rostro dormido de Afrodita en su regazo. Tan frágil y hermoso… los labios entre abiertos, los rastros de lágrimas por sus mejillas y…

- ¡Pero que rayos estás pensando Aldebarán!

Se dijo a si mismo regresando a la salida. De repente miró hacia abajo y se encontró con algo extraño. A pesar de la neblina, había un humo bastante espeso y azulado corriendo entre sus piernas.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza.

- ¡Kora?

No vino respuesta, el caballero se apresuró a salir de su templo y miró en todas direcciones. Y la jovencita no estaba.

En casa de géminis, Saga estaba cómodamente instalado en un sillón mirando hacia ningún lugar. Le preocupaba Mu. Su Mu. No iba simplemente a dejarlo ir con el dragón, no había esperado todos esos años para que se lo quitaran.

Tomó un sorbo de café y suspiró. Comenzaba a sentir sueño, que extraño siendo que estaba bebiendo café. Ese estúpido de Kanon seguramente había vuelto a comprar sin cafeína.

Saga cayó dormido, y nunca reparó en que una puerta de templo se abría y el espeso humo entraba en esta.

En casa de cáncer, Máscara se encontraba admirando tan hermosa escena. La niña en el comedor con la boquita abierta, y Afrodita con una cuchara jugando al avión.

Era en esos instantes cuando reconocía la bendición de ser un padre. Su niña reía, a pesar de estar débil. Los cabellos ahora cortos, pronto crecerían, y cuando ella tuviera más edad se volvería tan hermosa como su madre. Su madre…

Máscara observó a Afrodita unos segundos.

Era cierto que mucho tiempo atrás lo había amado con locura, pero eso era parte del pasado, aunque bueno, ahora era de mente más abierta, y también más conciente de sus acciones. El hecho de que estuviera intentando ligarse al dragón lo comprobaba.

Afrodita sonrió mientras la niña le lanzaba algo de comida a su padre.

- ¡Óyeme mocosa, quien te has creído!

- Tranquilo Mascara, no es como si no se pudiera limpiar.

Con total calma agarró un trapo y se acercó al caballero, empezando a limpiarle muy tranquilamente y sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

Máscara observaba fijamente los ojos de Afro, el cual no le miraba a él, sino a las manchas por su rostro y ropa.

- A-Afro…

- ¿Si?

Finalmente los ojos de ambos se encontraron.

- Eh, esq-que…

- Tengo… sueño…

Los ojos de él se cerraron de repente y cayó sobre Máscara, el cual abrió los ojos impresionado.

- ¡Afro, que rayos te sucede?

Un sonido metálico se escuchó y el caballero giró su cabeza hacia su hija, no encontrándola.

- Pero que diablos…

En la casa de Leo, el caballero y su visitante estaban dormidos plácidamente el uno en los brazos del otro.

Marín se despertó lentamente y sus ojos azules brillaron de felicidad al encontrarse con su adorado Aioria. Acarició su rostro y besó su nariz. Él rió levemente y siguió con su sueño.

La amazona estiró una mano y tomó su ropa interior, tenía que vestirse y llegar al recinto temprano, ya quería ver a Shaina y que ella le contase todo lo ocurrido el día anterior.

Se deslizó en la cama intentando no despertar a su gatito, pero unos brazos se enredaron en su cintura antes de que pudiera hacer más.

- Mmm... no te vayas.

- Aioria, ya tengo que irme.

- No.

Dijo él como niño chiquito y jalándola hasta acomodarla en sus brazos de nueva cuenta, enredando su pierna con la de ella.

- Te quiero.

- Lo se gatito.

Respondió ella sonriendo al ver que él todavía no abría los ojos.

- No quiero que te vayas.

Dijo él mientras se acercaba para besarla, pero como si del viento se tratase, dejó de sentir el cuerpo de la amazona entre sus manos.

Abrió finalmente los ojos y miró en todas direcciones.

- ¿Marín?

Se enderezó y bajó los pies de la cama.

- ¿Marín?

Bajó la mirada y vio algo que huía entre sus piernas, yéndose por debajo de la puerta.

En la casa de Virgo, el guardián se encontraba meditando, y sintió una extraña fuerza entrando a su hogar.

Se puso de pié y caminó en dirección a la entrada. Sus ojos se abrieron y observó a la lejanía, no encontrando nada más que neblina.

Se encogió de hombros, tal vez había sido su imaginación, y regresó a su meditación.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Libra. Dokho se encontraba leyendo sentado en su sofá favorito, con su dulce alumno dormido en sus piernas. Últimamente se cansaba con más facilidad.

Desvió su mirada a aquella redonda pancita de cuatro meses y sonrió.

Recordó a su pequeña y dulce Shunrei. Ella de niña jugaba con sus muñecas a que era mamá, y se veía tan dulce. De hecho, el miles de veces la había visto jugar con Shiryu y no podía esperar a que esos dos se casaran y le dieran muchos nietos.

Y ahora, su pequeña niña se había ido por culpa de unos malditos asesinos, y… y Shiryu, su muchacho, su hijo, era quien llevaba en su vientre a una vida. Una excepcional vida que cambiaría el destino de todos.

- ¿Maestro¿Está en casa?

La voz de Ikki vino desde la salida del templo.

- Pasa, aquí estoy muchacho.

El Fenix se acercó a paso lento, y finalmente tomó asiento frente al actual patriarca.

- ¿En que puedo servirte¿Deseas tomar algo¿Cerveza, vino, algo de tequila?

- Maestro, son las siete de la mañana ¬¬.

- ¿Y que? Nunca es demasiado temprano para un buen trago.

- U.U.

Ikki miró en ese instante a Shiryu y sonrió.

- ¿Usted cree que el me vaya a escoger a mi?

- ¿Cómo prometido? Déjame dudarlo.

- …

- No has hecho nada por él, solo te apareces cuando mas lo necesita.

- Pero…

- Ikki.

El castaño dejó su libro y miró fijamente al joven fenix.

- Debes entender que Shiryu está embarazado, por más raro que se oiga. Necesita cariño, comprensión, y alguien que esté a su lado.

Dokho miró a su alumno con ternura.

- Necesita de alguien que lo mime, y que lo abrace. Alguien que acaricie su vientre y susurre cálidas palabras al pequeño ser que lleva adentro, para que este le reconozca como un padre.

- Pero…

- Mi muchacho¿Cuántas veces has estado aquí para Shiryu?

- El sabe que cuando me necesite…

- No hablo de eso.

Dokho se quitó cuidadosamente al dragón y se acercó a Ikki.

- No le doy esperanzas a Máscara, yo creo más bien que él entró en esto por que busca poder, o algo por el estilo. Pero, todos los días, Mu viene a prepararle un bocadillo a mi muchacho, le sirve no como un criado, sino como un amigo preocupado. A veces, si se siente muy cansado le da un masaje en la espalda. También Shura, él viene todos los días, a veces se topa con Mu, y mas que hacer un alarde, entre ambos ayudan a Shiryu. A veces le prepara el baño, otras simplemente le detiene la madeja de estambre para que mi pequeño se ponga a tejer… ¿Y tu?

Ikki se mordió el labio preocupado. No tenía ni idea de que esos dos estuvieran haciendo ese tipo de cosas. Se hizo para adelante en el sillón y se sobó las sienes.

- ¿Sabe que? Creo que mejor si le acepto esa cerveza.

- Bien dicho muchacho.

Ambos se encaminaron a la cocina, donde el maestro rápidamente le lanzó un bote por el aire.

- Aunque debes saber que no estás tan perdido. Recuerdo que cuando era apenas un niño…

- Él aún es un niño.

Dokho frunció el ceño y suspiró. Su Shiryu apenas tenía 17 años, un niño en edad, pero todo un hombre en mente y alma.

- De todas formas, cuando tenía apenas siete, cada noche lo escuchaba hacer una oración. Como iba… umm… "Señor… tu que creaste los cielos y nos has dado la vida a nosotros tus hijos…"

Ikki frunció el ceño y recordó aquella noche en que Shiryu había quedado embarazado por el espectro, cuando lo admiraba fingiendo estar domirdo y el joven se había hincado procurando que nadie le observara y había mencionado las mismas palabras.

- "Te pido por Seiya, para que le des sabiduría, por Hyoga, para que le brindes consuelo, a Shun, por que le otorgues coraje y a Ikki… por Ikki no te pido que le des nada, pues él ya es sabio, valiente y bondadoso… por él, solo deseo que regrese sano y salvo a casa."

El Fénix tragó saliva.

- Él te quiere, tal vez no como tú quisieras, pero solo le falta un poco para que sienta algo profundo por ti.

Ikki se puso de pié y se asomó por la cocina. Frunció el ceño.

- ¿Y Shiryu?

- ¿No está en el sillón?

- No.

- Ah bueno, debe de haberse despertado y estará lavándose la cara, o algo.

El fenix se encogió de hombros y volvió a tomar asiento, no dándole importancia al asunto.

Mientras tanto, en escorpión no había nadie, lo mismo que en sagitario. En Capricornio, el caballero se encontraba encerrado en su habitación apoyado en sus dedos índice y medio haciendo abdominales de cabeza.

Finalmente, en Acuario, se encontraban Milo, Camus y Hyoga.

Estos tres acababan de terminar su desayuno, y la feliz pareja lucía bastante feliz, bueno, Milo a medias por que lo morado de la nariz rota aún no se le quitaba.

- Mira Hyoga te mandé llamar para algo muy importante.

- ¿Si maestro?

- Te he criado desde que eres un niño, eres como un hijo para mí.

- Y como Camus es mi pareja, pues supongo que vamos a jugar a ser una linda familia, donde él es la mamá y yo el papá.

- Si… ¡Un momento, como que yo la mamá?

- Si bueno, tu lo criaste, lo alimentaste y demases, mientras yo estaba aquí como burro partiéndome la espalda.

- ¡Yo también trabajé mucho!

- ¡Yo no seré la mamá!

- ¡Pues yo tampoco!

Con tan absurda discusión, mejor Camus sacó una caja de terciopelo.

- Mira Hyoga, durante los últimos meses he tenido a Milo dando vueltas y vueltas a la joyería para que este es un regalo de… ¿Hyoga?

El escorpión miró en todas direcciones.

- ¿Y el muchacho a donde se metió?

Pero del cisne no había rastro alguno.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Aries, Aldebarán había acudido corriendo por no encontrar a su alumna, pero había entrado en shock total al ver a su mejor amigo tirado en el suelo a inconsciente.

- ¡Mu, oye, despierta!

Lo zarandeó un poco hasta hacerlo gemir en protesta, para después llevarse una mano a la cabeza debido al golpe que se había dado.

- ¿A-Aldebarán¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¡Kora, no la encuentro!

- ¿Kora?

De golpe recordó la razón por la que estaba a medio camino de la cocina y se puso de pié como pudo, corriendo a dicho lugar y encontrando nada mas que algunos vasos rotos.

- ¡Kiki, donde está Kiki?

Mu salió corriendo a la salida del templo y se quedó totalmente tieso.

A pesar de la fuerte neblina, el humo giraba y daba vueltas formando figuras, entre las cuales le pareció distinguir a una persona encapuchada, y flotando frente a esta, algunas personas inconscientes y firmemente atadas, aunque no pudo apreciar quienes eran.

El humo se hizo remolino, y de repente, toda la neblina desapareció, dejando ver el día mas claro que se hubiera visto en largo tiempo.

Aldebarán tembló de pies a cabeza mientras Mu abría la boca con desconcierto.

Algo realmente acababa de ocurrir, y nadie se había dado cuenta siquiera.

- Tenemos que alertar a los demás y ver que fue lo que se llevaron.

Aldebarán cabeceó en acuerdo y ambos dirigieron su camino hacia las doce casas. Mientras que para Mu se repetía una y otra vez el nombre de su aprendiz y de Shiryu, Aldebarán se sorprendió de querer llegar cuanto antes a cáncer, para saber como se encontraba Afrodita.

* * *

N/A: 18 DE AGOSTO, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS GLORIAAA!

(Todos los lectores y Grayson)

Estas son, las mañanitas, que te canto hoy a ti, hoy por ser tu cumpleaños, yo te la canto así.

Despierta, Gloria despierta, mira que ya amanecioooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo (Grayson se pone azul) ooooooooooooooo…. Uff, cof, cof, cof…

Ya los pajaritos cantan, la luna (y no wood ¬¬) ya se metió!

Por que tengas muchos días bonitos como este (claro que solo uno al año, que si no, te me haces vieja muy rápido) y te la pases a toda madre… ¡Y ADIVINA QUE! YA ERES UN ADULTO! BIENVENIDA AL MUNDO DE LA GENTE GRANDE!

Feliz cumpleaños Gloria!

Y a todos los que hicieron favor de leer este capítulo, mil gracias también.

Besos!

_Lady Grayson (la oscuridad encarnada) y lady Gloria (la luz que no debe existir para que exista la oscuridad)_


	34. Encierro

_Cap. 34_

_Encierro

* * *

_

El santuario se había vuelto un desastre. Todos estaban reunidos en la cámara del patriarca, y tras hacer un pequeño inventario se habían dado cuenta de que personas faltaban.

Afrodita estaba inconsolable, probablemente y Máscara pudiera serle de ayuda, pero este se encontraba mirando a la lejanía con angustia y los ojos cargándose de lágrimas las cuales ni loco dejaría escapar.

El joven de Picis lloraba en silencio abrazándose a si mismo, hasta que sintió unos fuertes brazos rodeándole. Giró su rostro y se encontró con un sonriente caballero de Tauro, el cual a pesar de su sonrisa, tenía ojos tristes.

Saga se encontraba en un rincón con los brazos cruzados. No comprendía muchas cosas. Si iban a secuestrar a alguien¿Por qué no a Mu? Después de todo, parecía que ninguno de los desaparecidos había podido defenderse. El caballero de Aries era imparable cuando luchaba en serio¿Por qué no él? O Aldebarán, ese tipo tal vez no sería el mas fuerte, pero podía dar una tremenda batalla, y en ambos casos se habían llevado no mas que a los pobres, e insignificantes…

Un momento.

Saga se giró hacia el caballero de Aries, el cual estaba tranquilo de pié en ningún lugar y sumido en sus pensamientos, al menos él, a diferencia de otros conservaba la calma.

- Mu, dime una cosa.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Qué es lo que mas quieres en este mundo?

El lemuriano obviamente no se esperaba esa pregunta, ya que hizo una mueca de sorpresa, para que después en sus labios brotara una sonrisa de padre.

- Mi pequeño Kiki, por supuesto.

- ¿Y tu Aldebarán?

- T.T Mi Korita! Tanto tiempo envidiándolos por tener a sus alumnos y ahora que yo tengo a mi muchachita, tan linda, tan aplicada y tan dulce vienen y me la roban.

Saga miró a Afrodita y a Máscara, no necesitaba hacerles esa pregunta pues ya conocía la respuesta.

- Creo que ya se lo que ha sucedido.

Todos giraron a verle.

- No podemos atacarles por que tienen cosas que todos aquí aprecian. Seguramente, quien quiera que haya echo esto va a utilizar a nuestros seres queridos para atacarnos.

- Es una buena idea Saga, pero ¿Por qué?

- Creo que es más que obvio.

Dokho se sentó en el trono del patriarca.

- Deben de querer a Shiryu.

- Pues ya lo tienen.

Milo meditó unos segundos y luego hizo una mueca traviesa, se acercó a Saga y le picó un par de veces las costillas juguetonamente.

- Eso quiere decir que lo que tú más quieres es a Kanon¿Noo, Saga?

El rostro del caballero se puso rojo de furia y tuvo una transformación de Sex Simbol a cabeza gigante con colmillos y rodeada de fuego.

- ¡QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO ESCORPION DE URNA DE PLÁSTICO, QUIEN LOS SECUESTRÓ SE EQUIVOCÓ CONMIGO Y LO QUE MAS QUIERO!

- See, see, claro, n.n como digas.

- Pero Saga está equivocado.

Todos voltearon a ver a la diosa Athena, quien salía de su habitación después de haber estado horas arreglándose.

- No puede ser que se llevaran lo mas amado, por que yo sigo aquí, y soy lo mas preciado para todos ustedes.

(Insertar a los caballeros mirando en todas direcciones y silbando)

- Pero, pero…

Aioria bajó la mirada entristecido.

- Lo que yo amo mas que nada a este mundo es a mi Marín, y no se como se encuentre.

- Vamos amigo, todo está bien.

Ikki no era tan entusiasta. Shun había desaparecido también. Además de Shiryu, pero que problema.

- No se preocupen caballeros, también se llevaron a Seiya… un momento¡Si se llevaron lo que mas quiere la diosa Athena, BUAAAA, PERO QUE TRISTEZA, SE LLEVARON A MI SEIYA!

Todos la ven con una gotita en la cabeza, hasta que de repente la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, apareciendo el caballero Pegaso.

- ¡SEIYA!

La diosa se lanzó sobre el Pegaso, pero este la pasó de largo.

- ¡Se la llevaron, SE LA LLEVARON!

- ¿Pero de que hablas?

- ¡De Shaina! En la mañana estábamos… ehh… bueno, ella y yo estábamos…

Las mejillas del Pegaso se encendieron y bajó la mirada mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos.

- Bueno, ella y yo, pasamos la noche juntos, y hoy en la mañana…

- ¡QUEEEEEEEEEE?

De repente, el Pegaso se encontró siendo zarandeado violentamente por el escorpión, el cual lo veía totalmente enfadado.

- ¡SABES CUANTO TIEMPO TENGO INTENTANDO CONVENCERLA DE QUE TENGA RELACIONES CONMIGO Y AHORA RESULTA QUE UN DECEREBRADO COMO TU ME GANÓ?

- ¡Como que te ganó?

Camus observó muy ofendido a su pareja, el cual apenas y pudo moverse cuando se vio metido en un gigantesco bloque de hielo.

- Eso te enseñará ¬¬.

Todos miraban fijamente al Pegaso, quien comenzaba a sentirse incómodo entre tantas miradas. Ikki le señaló aterrado.

- Seiya, t-tu y… Shaina¿Anoche?

- Ehh, si o/././o.

Se escuchó el sonido colectivo de las mandíbulas yéndose hasta el suelo, y tras un tenso silencio se escuchó un portazo, signo de que Athena había salido corriendo y cerrado su puerta.

- ¿Qué le pasa o.o?

- Ehh, nada Seiya, nada.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en algún otro lugar. La amazona del águila comenzaba a despertar de un muy pesado sueño.

- ¿Se encuentran bien?

Marín parpadeó y miró hacia donde había venido la voz, y distinguió a duras penas a uno de los caballeros de Géminis.

- ¿S-Saga…?

- Kanon, de hecho.

La pelirroja sacudió la cabeza mientras sus ojos comenzaban a adaptarse a la oscuridad.

- Q-que…

Intentó mover sus manos, pero las encontró sujetas firmemente sobre su cabeza con unos pesados grilletes.

- ¿Marín, eres tú?

- ¿Shaina?

Hubo un leve sonido de cadenas y un débil gemido de dolor.

- Umm, rayos¿Qué diablos sucede¿Dónde estamos?

- ¡Shaina, estás bien?

- ¿Marín?

La amazona miró en todas direcciones, pero la oscuridad era demasiado pesada para ver cualquier cosa.

- ¿Estás bien Shaina?

- Si, solo algo adolorida, estas cadenas aprietan como el demonio.

Marín sonrió a medias.

- ¿Dónde estaremos?

- No se, pero mientras ustedes tomaban la siesta, yo he estado intentando romper estas malditas cadenas, y créanme, es imposible.

- ¿Estará alguien más aquí?

- Quien sabe, si están inconscientes y con esta maldita oscuridad dudo que sepamos nada.

Un nuevo sonido les alertó.

- ¿Quién anda ahí?

- ¿Uh¿Kanon? Soy yo, Kiki.

Kanon gruñó para sus adentros. Solo era el niño, y él que había tenido la esperanza de que fuera alguien fuerte para ver si él si podía romper las cadenas, aunque… un momento, Kiki podía tele transportarse.

- ¡Ush, pero que tengo amarrado a mi pierna! Esperen¿Quién está aquí?

El niño sintió a alguien cerca de él y llevó una mano para reconocerle, y casi en automático recibió una sonora cachetada.

- ¡Ayy, pervertido, que rayos crees que estás haciendo?

- ¡Kora, linda, estás bien?

- ¿Señorita Shaina¡Señorita Shaina!

Se escucharon los pasos de ella corriendo en rumbo a aquella voz, al mismo tiempo que se oía una cadena, y de repente, la jovencita hizo un sonido de dolor y se le escuchó caer.

- ¿Qué fue eso? Kora, responde.

- M-mi cuello…

La joven aprendiz se llevó la mano al cuello y sintió un grillete, y pendiendo de este una cadena. Simplemente se había dado un fuerte tirón cuando la cadena se había estirado toda.

Kiki tanteaba en la oscuridad y se encontró con Hyoga, el cual le apartó asustado al sentir a alguien tocándole, y para su fortuna, junto a él se encontraba Shun, este último amarrado con ambas manos detrás de la espalda.

Finalmente sintió que su cadena no iba a dar para más, se agachó y estiró tanto como pudo y sintió la piel de alguien.

Estiró al máximo sus dedos y sintió unos largos cabellos, y sonrió.

- ¿Estás bien? Responde, por favor…

- Mmm… ¿Kiki?

- ¡Mamá!

El pequeño pelirrojo sujetó tanto como pudo la manga de la ropa del dragón, lo único que alcanzaba, mas este se movió un tanto, pues estaba amarrado de la misma manera que Kora y se encontró con el niño.

- Mamá… tengo miedo.

- Shhh… todo va a estar bien…

Los presentes fruncieron el ceño extrañados. Hyoga fue el primero en recordar que en las vegas, cuando el niño los había encontrado había gritado "Ma" hacía Shiryu… tal vez ahora sabría por que.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un lugar lejano y prohibido para la gran mayoría de los mortales. La paz se respiraba en el ambiente. El cielo era azul y el aire limpio. Los niños corrían felices rodeados de un brillo celestial, mientras sus padres acudían al servicio del gobernante de todo aquello.

Dentro de aquél palacio de inmensas proporciones, las musas jugaban y las ninfas paseaban decorando de flores las paredes, mismas que desaparecían detrás de sus pasos.

Una suave música se elevaba por el aire y dulces risitas irrumpían el ambiente.

Zeus, padre de los dioses estaba sentado en su trono, conversando calmadamente con su amada esposa, la cual reía tiernamente, como una madre. El dios se sentía feliz de estar a su lado, y mantenía sus dedos dentro de aquella capucha que mantenía el rostro de su mujer oculto. Ella era demasiado hermosa para que cualquiera la anduviera mirando.

- Mi señor…

Una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos y se giró, encontrándose con un joven de cabellos azulados, rizados a sus hombros el cual vestía una túnica y de sus pies brotaban dos pares de alas.

- Mercurio¿Pero que haces aquí?

- Mi señor, un mensaje para usted.

Zeus se puso de pié y tomó el pergamino, lo abrió y leyó el contenido. Sus ojos se abrieron grandemente.

- ¿Estás seguro de esto?

- Fue lo que me informaron, mi señor.

- Bien, mándalas llamar, ahora.

- Como usted ordene.

Hizo una marcada reverencia y se retiró. Hera se puso de pié y tomó la mano de su marido.

- Mi amor¿Qué sucede?

- Se está hilando de nuevo…

Los ojos de ella se abrieron desmesuradamente.

- E-es imposible… se ha mantenido intacto durante tanto tiempo.

- Lo se, pero las parcas afirman que la vida de aquél niño que engendró mi hermano Hades ha comenzado a desarrollarse una vez mas.

- Pero no es posible¡Sabes lo que sucederá!

- Si, lo se… pero, ellas afirman que se está recreando de tres hilos distintos. Un hilo mortal de bronce, uno de dios, y…

El silencio era profundo, y Zeus carraspeó enojado de que los presentes tuvieran su atención fija en él, así que se acercó y susurró al oído de su mujer.

Ella le escuchó y se apartó espantada.

- ¿Tres padres¡Pero eso no es posible!

- Lo es…

- ¿Madre?

La voz masculina de su hijo llamó la atención de la diosa, quien se giró a ver a su amado Apolo, quien caminaba junto a su gemela, Artemisa, esta, aunque de semblante preocupado por su madre, lucía verdaderamente radiante con su abultado vientre de cinco meses.

- Artemisa, hija mía.

La diosa se acercó a grandes pasos a la rubia y le tomó de ambas manos.

- Dime¿Lo has sentido? La nueva vida que se crea en la tierra.

- Yo… si madre, la he sentido.

Hera se abrazó preocupada.

- Pobrecilla, embarazada de un dios como Hades, es nuestro deber ayudarle.

- Pero madre…

- Llama a Ilitia, saldremos inmediatamente.

- Como desees, madre.

Artemisa dio la vuelta para retirarse, pero la mano de Apolo le detuvo.

- Yo iré, tu no estás en condiciones de…

- Apolo, por favor… no voy a romperme.

El dios hizo una mueca de disgusto. Ella sonrió y acarició su mejilla, besando después sus labios.

- Pobre hijo mío, tendrá un tío muy sobre protector.

- Umm, si al menos y tú marido estuviera cuidándote estaría tranquilo.

- Por favor Apolo, sabes que Ickarus está ocupado, después de todo, él ahora es un dios.

El pelirrojo suspiró.

- De acuerdo, ve por Ilitia… pero yo te acompañaré.

- Estoy de acuerdo.

Ambos dioses se retiraron galantemente, dejando a una diosa pensativa. Tenía que ayudar a esa chica, si su hijo tenía un padre mas además de Hades, todo se iba a poner muy feo… y cuando decía feo, estaba diciéndolo en serio.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Santuario, la locura se había apoderado de todos. Estaban verdaderamente cansados de tantas tonterías, y no tenía ni idea de cómo encontrar a los faltantes.

- ¡No tenemos rastros de sus cosmos, no sabemos quien fue, Waaaaa, me voy a volver loco!

- Calma Seiya, encontraremos una solución.

- ¡Oigan, oigan!

De repente, Aioria, quien había salido a tomar aire entró corriendo como loco, señalando desesperadamente al cielo.

- ¡Esto es demasiado extraño, vengan a ver!

Los caballeros salieron disparados al exterior del templo, y en efecto, el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse de la manera más extraña. Un remolino de nubes negras se formaba rápidamente, y se escuchaban rayos como rugidos, mientras las luces que estos producían se impactaban en las baldosas del templo, destruyéndolas.

Todos temían a lo que estaba sucediendo, un viendo extremadamente violento empezó a soplar. Afrodita chilló cuando su cabello se revolvió sobre su cara, Aldebarán giró a verle y sintió un peligro inminente. Aprovechándolo distraído, le atestó un golpe detrás de la nuca, dejándolo prontamente inconsciente, y apenas teniendo el suficiente cuidado, lo lanzó dentro del templo de Athena. No lejos de la batalla que seguramente se les vendría encima, pero si oculto de los ojos de fuera quien fuera la visita.

Los caballeros se pudieron en posiciones de combate, pero muy adentro de ellos sentían temor. Era totalmente obvio que aquello tenía que ver con sus seres amados, pero ¿En que manera?

Una risa estridente les sacó de sus pensamientos, la voz les era totalmente desconocida, aunque Seiya reconoció muy vagamente la forma de reír, aunque en una voz diferente.

- Tontos, tontos, tontos… ¿Creen acaso que sus patéticos poderes son algo en contra mía?

Un caballo negro surgió de entre los espesos nubarrones y todos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

Sobre él venía una jovencita de no más de diecinueve años. El cabello largo y castaño con profundos ojos café oscuro. Vestía una túnica corta la cual apenas y cubría sus piernas. Unas sandalias de correas negras, y unas cuantas pulseras doradas en los tobillos. Y finalmente, vestía una capa roja con la capucha ida hacia atrás, amarrada sobre su pecho con cordeles dorados.

Milo frunció el ceño notablemente. Sentía conocerla, pero no sabía de donde.

Un relámpago golpeó un objeto en su mano, haciéndolo relucir. Ikki y Seiya abrieron los ojos de sobremanera al reconocer el tridente de Eris, diosa de la discordia.

- Dulces caballeros de Athena… ha pasado mucho tiempo.

- ¡Que quieres aquí!

- Hum…

Ella rió tranquila mientras abrazaba algo que llevaba oculto en su capa.

- No saben lo bueno que puede ser mi señor Hades con aquellos que le somos fieles.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Es sencillo…

La diosa encarnada sacó de su capa algo que colgaba como un muñeco de trapo, lo sostuvo en el aire amenazando con tirarlo.

Los ojos de Máscara se agrandaron de golpe.

- ¡DY-CHAN!

La mujer rió estridentemente sacudiendo a la inconsciente niña.

- ¡Si, y del calabozo de donde saqué a esta hay muchos mas!

- ¡Pero como te atreves!

- ¡Silencio!

Gritó ella apuntándoles con su tridente y lanzándoles una potente descarga de energía la cual muy apenas y lograron esquivar.

- Tienen 24 horas antes de que empiece a asesinar a sus seres queridos¿Comprenden?

La diosa cargó de nuevo a la niña en sus brazos y rió de manera cruel.

- Si son inteligentes… lo que realmente dudo, supongo que me encontrarán.

- ¡Pero que es lo que deseas!

Gritó Máscara desesperado por ver la pierna de su hija colgando entre los pliegues de la capa roja.

- Es sencillo…

El caballero alado comenzó a elevarse y a perderse entre las nubes negras.

- ¡Quiero a la madre del hijo de mi señor Hades!

Y tras decirlo, desapareció entre una fuerte sinfonía de relámpagos, para que después, el cielo se aclarara lentamente.

Los caballeros se miraron sorprendidos.

- ¿Dijo lo que creo que dijo?

- ¡Pero si ya tiene a Shiryu!

- Tal vez…

Dokho se puso meditativo.

- Tal vez ella no sabe que ya tiene al elegido por Hades.

- Pero si lo descubre estaremos perdidos¡No dudará en matar a todos!

- Tal vez y podamos engañarla… debe haber una forma…

De repente, un quejido les hizo voltear, y detrás de una columna surgió Afrodita.

- Pero que pasó…

Todos le miraron de arriba abajo sorprendidos.

Saga esbozó una sonrisa triunfal. Ya sabían como distraer a la diosa Eris.

* * *

N/A: HOLA!

Muchas gracias por todos los mensajes¡Y ahora si, ya saben por que se han robado lo que se han robado, no?

La cosa se pondrá muy interesante!

¡GRACIAS A **ZEN/KURAI** POR LA CALIFICACIÓN, ESTAMOS ORGULLOSAS DE HABERLA RECIBIDO!

Por otro lado, aunque Ilitia es un personaje de la mitología griega que a nadie le pertenece, fue idea de **Ramsin** comenzar a usarla en fics, así que le pedí permiso de utilizarla.

¡Espero les haya gustado el capi, muchos besos y mil gracias por leer!

Atte.

_Lady Gloria (see, see, va primero pero solo por que cumplió años) y Lady Grayson (la chica oscura y sobre protectora de su amiga)_


	35. Especial Reseña de una gran fiesta

_Capitulo 34.4_

_Reseña de una gran fiesta…

* * *

_

- Nota…. Los nombres han sido cambiados para respetar a los compañeros de la pizzería donde trabajo que tan amablemente me han aguantado durante los seis meses que llevo ahí.

**Mansión Kido –** Mi casa XD

**Milo –** Mi jefe del trabajo

**Shunrei –** Compañera de trabajo que está en cocina

**Miho –** Compañera de trabajo que está en recepción.

**Oko –** Chico de motos padre de una nenita de tres meses que trae por los suelos a Shunrei.

**Dokho –** Mi mejor amigo y mi Yami en duelo de monstruos

**Shaina –** Mi prima y segunda de mis cuatro mejores amigas en todo el mundo

**Shura – **Otro del área de motos, bastante llevado y bromista

**Hyoga –** Compañero del trabajo del área de motos

**Ikki –** Buen amigo de Atthyla (véase quien es ella abajo) jefe de motos.

**Atthyla –** Mi hermana mayor

**Seiya –** Amigo de la cocina.

**Marín –** La jefa de piso, una chica eternamente a la moda

**Aioria –** Motociclista de otra sucursal novio de la jefa de piso

**Shun –** Un muchacho al que le dieron una horrible golpiza unos pandilleros y todos nos llevamos un susto de muerte cuando dijeron que no se iba a salvar, afortunadamente, ya anda haciendo locuras.

**June –** Novia del chavo golpeado y buena amiga del trabajo.

**Grayson –** Umm… pues, Grayson? (También llamada Hikari)

**Gloria –** Lo mismo -.-U

**Otou-san –** Papá de Grayson

**Papá–** Papá de Gloria.

**Monica **– Sobrenombre de la mamá de Gloria.

**Demás caballeros** – Todos los demás invitados a la fiesta.

Y la historia va así…

* * *

Era un día tranquilo en la mansión Kido. Tras haberse retirado los abuelos de Gloria, llegó el primer invitado a la fiesta, el yami del duelo de monstruos, Dokho. 

- ¿Jugamos retas en el play?

- Siiii, Marvel Vs Capcom!

- P-pero yo no se jugar.

- ¡NO IMPORTA!

Los tres comenzaron a jugar emocionados, cuando llegó Atthyla, la cual comenzó a barrer el suelo con los tres ya que es muy buena para los juegos de luchas.

En ese instante, y cuando Atthyla barría con ellos por milésima vez, escucharon una motocicleta deteniéndose y alguien que pitaba.

Mónica, madre de Gloria llegó en ese momento.

- Gloria, llegaron unos muchachos en moto.

- ¡Ya voy ma!

Grayson también se puso de pié, lo mismo que Atthyla.

- Ya vengo Dokho, ok?

- Claro, no hay problema.

Las tres salieron y encontraron del otro lado de la calle una motocicleta de la pizzería donde antes trabajaban las tres juntas, y en ella a Ikki y a Hyoga, este último decía venir a encender el carbón para las hamburguesas.

- Que húbole mi Gloria?

- Hola Hyoga n.n.

- Cuanto sin verte Ikki.

- Pues tu que no te dejas ver Atthyla.

Estuvieron conversando largo rato, hasta que, como era muy temprano, Ikki y Hyoga decidieron irse y volver mas tarde.

Regresaron a la mansión y siguieron jugando. Dadas las ocho de la noche empezaron a llegar mas personas, entre ellas el Fenix y el cisne.

Subieron todos juntos a la terraza de la mansión donde se efectuaría la fiesta, y Grayson y Dokho se llevaron sus cartas del duelo de monstruos, y mientras las personas del trabajo se instalaban en una mesa, ellos se instalaron en otra.

Gloria llevaba los puntajes y Dokhole daba tips a Grayson para mejorar su estrategia. Hasta que alguien empezó a mirarlas muy feo. Ambas voltearon y se encontraron con la señora Mónica.

- ¿Qué pasa ma?

- A ver si dejas tus jueguitos pendejos y te pones a convivir.

El otou-san de Grayson se acercó.

- Tiene razón Mónica, si no, a la próxima van a decir que mejor nada mas lo invites a él.

- See, see, como sea ¬¬.

Las chicas tuvieron que cortar el duelo, y guardar todo, para después acomodarse en la otra mesa, donde Milo se encontraba a la cabeza.

- Grayson, ven!

La chica se acercó corriendo y su otou-san le entregó una hielera.

- Ten, sírveles la primera ronda¡Pero nada más la primera! Las siguientes que se las sirvan ellos, ok?

- Claro to-san n.n.

La chica acercó la hielera y empezó a distribuir las cervezas. Entre las personas que no tomaron estuvo Shun, ya que está tomando medicina.

- Pásala… pásala… pásala…

Repetía Grayson abriendo una cerveza y entregándosela a Milo, el cual era quien estaba más cerca de la hielera. Cuando hubo terminado, este le pegó un trago a su cerveza.

- ¿Y no me puedo llevar las cervezas a mi casa?

- Si claaaaro Milo ¬¬, estás loco! Nada mas las que te puedas llevas "puestas" XD.

- Jajaja!

Ikki tiró la carcajada.

- ¡Pus por eso se trajo ropa holgada!

Todos rieron mientras Milo hacía ademanes de empezar a guardarse cervezas en la ropa.

Siguió la fiesta y de repente llegó Shaina, lo que hizo a Grayson saltar de su silla y abrazar a su sensei con todas sus fuerzas, lo mismo hizo Gloria, la cual recibió de la amazona de la cobra un bonito peluche de perrito y una bolsa llena de dulces.

Mas tarde llegó Marín acompañada de Aioria, y la fiesta siguió en paz.

Ya a eso de las diez de la noche y bien entrados en la plática, el otou-san de Grayson se acercó con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¿Ya tienen hambre para unas hamburguesas chicos o prefieren pedir una pizza?

Y todos soltaron la carcajada.

Las primeras dos hamburguesas salieron poco después, y el Otou-san llamó a su Hikari, diciéndole. "Primero a las damas" Ella aceptó y se acercó a Milo, entregándole una hamburguesa.

- Ya oíste compadre, primero a las damas, así que ahí tienes.

-¬¬.

Ya todos con sus hamburguesas comenzaron a comer muy felices cuando llegó Shura, quien abrazó efusivamente a la cumpleañera y a su mejor amiga.

Pasaban de las once y con la mesa echa un desastre todos conversaban amenamente.

- Oye, ya llegaron Miho y Shunrei.

- ¿Y donde rayos se metieron?

- Están en la escalera.

Grayson rodó los ojos y fue a la escalera, donde se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Y ustedes que rayos hacen aquí si la fiesta es acá?

Ambas empezaron a tartamudear como taradas, hasta que finalmente explicaron que necesitaban darse una manita de gato para quedar guapas, lo cual Grayson dudó bastante.

Un rato después reaparecieron Miho con una falda beige y blusa amarilla, mientras Shunrei usaba una blusita muy escotada rosada y una mini mini realmente mini faldita negra.

Fue entonces cuando Hyoga, el DJ oficial comenzó a poner música movida, y aprovechando que se habían alejado de los demás, Shun empezó a hacerle un table dance a June, quien se moría de la risa al ver los desfiguros de su novio.

- Hum…

Milo se tomó otra cerveza y la dejó en la mesa.

- Yo lo hago mejor.

Grayson rodó los ojos fastidiada y miró a Gloria, la cual rió.

- Si, si, ya te hemos escuchado mil veces que tu bailas muy bien, verdad Gloria?

- See, pero mucho dice y nunca lo ha demostrado.

- ¿Ah si?

- Me suena a reto Milo.

Dijo Ikki divertido y tomando otra cerveza, mientras Shura comenzaba a aplaudir emocionado.

- ¡QUE BAILE, QUE BAILE, QUE BAILE!

Milo dejó su nueva cerveza y arrastró un par de sillas, después señaló a Grayson.

- Ándale, siéntate ahí.

La chica levantó la ceja y volteó a ver a Gloria, la cual comenzó a reír histérica.

Se puso de pié totalmente tranquila y se sentó, cruzó la pierna y le indicó con la mirada que no esperaba que fuera algo tan especial.

- ¡Andale Atthyla, tu también que para todas tengo!

- ¡Ya, ya, cállate presumido!

Le abucheó Seiya, quien recién iba llegando.

Hyoga se lanzó sobre la música y puso algo bastante movido, y de inmediato Milo se lanzó sobre Grayson, le tomó las manos e hizo que ella recorriera su cuerpo, lo cual ella realizó con el rostro sereno, mientras Gloria se destornillaba de la risa por semejante actuación de su ex-jefe, en cuando a Shaina, la miraba con cara de O.o, y Dokho solo reía.

Cuando terminó todo, Milo ya tenía dos botones de la camisa desabrochados, y la chica le miraba con una sonrisita que solo significaba una cosa. No la había impresionado nada, nadita.

Regresó a sentarse y Gloria comenzó a hacer aspavientos diciendo que Milo parecía mas tener un ataque epiléptico que haber estado bailando, mientras Shaina se cubría la cara y mencionaba no haber visto nada mas grotesco en toda su vida.

De repente, un grito les sacó a los amigos de la conversación, pues Atthyla había sido forzaba a sentarse y ahora Milo, trepado en dos sillas le bailaba y repegaba todo lo repegable a la cara, haciéndola gritar histérica y cubrirse con las manos.

Cuando el show hubo terminado, Atthyla se fue a jugar con Seiya, el cual con tan solo cuatro cuartitos de cerveza ya se andaba tambaleando.

Grayson se acercó divertida.

- A ver Seiya, párate en una pierna a la de tres y dura cinco segundos¡Una, dos, tres!

El Pegaso obedeció y uno… dos… tres… cuatro… ¡Y al suelo!

- ¡Jajajaja!

Seiya también rió, y entre las hermanas lo levantaron.

- ¿Dónde está el baño?

- Para aquél lado.

Señaló Gloria con el dedo.

- Ahí donde está el foco, exactamente debajo está la puerta del baño.

- Bien.

El Pegaso se dirigió hacia allá, pero a gritos lo detuvieron.

- ¡Eh Seiya, las escaleras están por acá!

- ¡No me digas que te piensas tirar!

Todos rieron a los comentarios, el chico todavía más y se fue por la dirección correcta.

Se sentó tranquilamente con Grayson y Shaina, y fue cuando Milo volvió por la "revancha" de esta vez SI impresionar a la chica de ropas negras y provocadoras, pero como esta ya sabía que el espectáculo no valía la pena, le despachó con una patada en el trasero que lo lanzó hasta un grupo de caballeros que charlaban animadamente hasta que les cayó el jefe del trabajo encima.

Por otro lado, Shunrei conversaba con Miho, quien intentaba persuadirle, ya que la primera se estaba bebiendo la cerveza como agua.

- ¡Heey, venga!

Shunrei se giró hacia Grayson con mirada perdida y esta le mostró la pista de baile.

- ¿No estabas emocionada por bailar?

La chica rió de manera estúpida y se acercó a tropezones, bailó con la aprendiz de la cobra y apenas treinta segundos después se fue a sentar por que estaba mareada.

Shaina en cambio si duró largo rato y se acercó a bailar con Grayson, lo mismo que Gloria.

Las tres bailaban encantadas al ritmo de "Gasolina" y siendo observadas por una babeante multitud masculina.

Shura, quien se entretenía pellizcándole el trasero a los demás compañeros se acercó a bailar con Gloria, la cual echó las manos hacia atrás y le rodeó la cintura bailando con él.

Claro que el caballero de capricornio se cuidó de no agarrar nada que no debiera, pues con Shaina y Grayson ahí, lo mas probable es que saliera menos unos cuantos dientes.

Mientras tanto, Hyoga se acercó por la espalda a Gloria y miró a Milo, el cual parecía embobado con Shaina.

Le hizo un par de señas con el rostro indicándole que hicieran "sándwich" a Grayson, pero este lo mal interpretó y se acercó a Shaina, la cual le miró de su manera mas pura de "Piérdete insecto", claro que Milo no captó la indirecta, y menos con la cantidad de cervezas que traía encima.

Shaina le miró acercarse y parecía que iba a abrazarla para bailarle cuando se giró y con voz clara y firme le dijo:

- Mira pendejo, contigo, no estoy bailando.

Y se retiró del lugar dejándolo totalmente congelado y la mandíbula al suelo.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Hyoga fue el primero.

- ¡Lo rechazaron, jajajajaja!

Y aunque no le gustó pues se tuvo que aguantar.

En ese momento, Dokho se puso de pié para retirarse.

- Te acompañamos?

Ofrecieron Shaina, Grayson y Gloria, a lo cual este aceptó.

Mientras ellos se fueron de la fiesta, Shunrei, totalmente borracha tras tragarse de golpe dos litros de cerveza acabó en el regazo de Oko, quien empezó a hacer ruidos raros mientras le sostenía la cabeza.

Atraídas por el ruido, Marín y Miho se giraron todas espantadas y se lanzaron al ver a Shunrei prácticamente metida entre las piernas de Oko.

Más al llegar, se dieron cuenta de que Shunrei estaba totalmente dormida y a escasos centímetros de la entrepierna de Oko, el cual al ver que las chicas habían creído todo comenzó a reír como loco junto con Ikki, Milo, Hyoga y todos los demás presentes.

Ya eran las dos de la mañana y la gente empezó a bajar para retirarse. Despertaron a Shunrei e intentaron hacerla caminar, cosa que fue totalmente imposible.

Milo se acercó y la levantó con una facilidad como si no pesara nada, cargándosela al hombro como costal de papas, pero recordando que ya CASI todos estaba ABAJO y que Shunrei traía una mini faldita mini chingaderita que no tapaba nada¡PUES SE LE VIÓ TODO!

Atthyla se rió como loca y empezó a cantar y a palmear junto con Marín y Aioria.

- ¡A Shunrei se le ve la tanga, a Shunrei se le ve la tanga!

Todos se pusieron en fila y Milo comprendió el mensaje y pasó por enfrente de la larga fila de unas quince gentes, y todos "saludaron" cordialmente a la ebria chica.

Fue cuando llegaron Grayson, Gloria y Shaina, y encontraron a Shunrei apoyada ya en el suelo junto a Milo.

- ¿Y a donde la vas a llevar?

Preguntó la señora Mónica, otou-san rió.

- ¡Pues que dices hijo, "A mi casa, a donde mas" XD!

- La puedo llevar a su casa, pero no se donde vive.

- Yo te puedo guiar.

Ofreció Oko. Milo aceptó y cargó en brazos al mas puro estilo Romeo y Julieta a Shunrei, casi pegando, aunque sin querer, el trasero de la chica en el rostro del otou-san de Grayson.

- No, mejor nosotras nos encargamos.

- Además, no puede llegar así a su casa.

Entre Gloria y Shaina la sentaron en una mecedora.

- Shunrei, Shunrei… alguien va a venir por ti?

- Eh?

- Que si van a…

- ¡Graaaaaaaaysoooooooon!

La chica se lanzó al cuello de Grayson y la abrazó efusivamente.

- ¡Ya, ya reacciona! Mira¿Sabes donde estás?

Shunrei paseó la mirada hasta ver al señor que se había encargado de hacer las hamburguesas luego miró a Gloria.

- ¿Ese es tu papá?

- No, es el de Grayson.

- Ummm¿Y esa señora es tu mamá?

- Si, así es. Dime, sabes quien eres tu?

Shunrei lo meditó un segundo y luego alzó los brazos emocionada.

- ¡Siii, soy Shuuuunrei!

- Al menos de eso se acuerda ¬¬.

Milo se colocó frente a la ebria chica francamente divertido de verla en ese estado.

- Mira¿Sabes quien es él?

Dijo Gloria señalando a Milo. Shunrei le miró y se echó a reír.

- No, no se.

- ¿No lo has visto en la calle, o en el trabajo?

- Umm… seeee, lo he visto en la calle.

- ¡Pero si es tu jefe del trabajo!

La chica lo enfocó un momento y empezó a carcajearse.

- ¿Mi jefe¿Mi papá? Jajaja, donde está mi papá?

Nótese que aquí en México, a los padres también se les llama "jefes" de cariño, por lo cual es fácil ver por que se confundió la chica.

- Vamos a llevarla adentro.

Dijo Shaina mientras entre todas la arrastrábamos hasta el lavabo, donde empezamos a empaparle el rostro en agua.

- Aaay, es agua bendita, verdad? Yiiii, agua bendita!

No pudieron evitar reírse.

La llevaron al sillón, y mientras Gloria y Shaina intentaban sacarle su teléfono, Grayson fue a prepararle un café BIEN cargado.

- Anda Shunrei, cual es tu teléfono?

La chica cabeceó y empezó a decir números, los cuales anotaba Gloria.

- 3…78…65… 4…3….2….1.. jeje…

- ¬¬

- ¬¬

Grayson llegó en ese instante y tuvieron que agarrar el café con una toalla de lo caliente que estaba.

- Ten, tómate esto.

- ¿Qué es?

- ¡Es pomo! (cerveza)

No le faltó que le dijeran más cuando se lanzó a bebérselo.

- Mira, hay que sacarle su teléfono.

Razonó Gloria a Grayson.

- Si repite un número telefónico dos veces, ese es el de su casa.

El café no le gustó mucho a Shunrei, por lo que entre las tres la convencieron en que era una bebida echa por ellas a la que la ebria chica debía darle nombre, y acabó por llamarle "La bebida golosa"

Cuando ya no quiso beber más, Grayson tomó el café en la toalla.

- ¡No, no, Shunrei ya bebió demasiado, ahora me toca a mi!

Dijo mientras se lo llevaba a la boca, pero la otra se lo quitó.

- ¡Ni creas, esto es mío!

Peleó la china para después empujarse un gran trago de café, para satisfacción de Grayson.

- En serio que no reacciona.

Meditó Gloria al verla mirando al vacío.

- Ok, ya vengo.

Grayson fue a la cocina y tomó una gran vasija la cual llenó de agua. Desde el patio, su otou-san echó a reír.

- Hay hija! Tu hubieras estado buena para policía!

La aprendiz de la cobra volvió con su vasija de agua y la llenó de hielos, dejaron el café a un lado y le enredaron la toalla al cuello y pos sobre el cuerpo.

- ¡YIII, MIRA, TRAIGO UN VESTIDO!

- Si, si, claro ¬¬.

Sin decir agua va, Grayson le tomó de la cabeza y la metió en el agua, donde le mantuvo la cabeza.

- ¡Tranquila loca!

Gritó Shaina sacando a Shunrei del agua.

- ¡Queremos hacerla reaccionar, no ahogarla!

- ¿Y? ¬¬ ¿Qué tendría de malo?

Repitieron la operación otro par de veces, y la chica pareció reaccionar.

- ¿Tu teléfono?

Soltó de golpe Gloria. Shunrei abrió y cerró los ojos respirando agitadamente.

- 3-65-13-17

- ¿Cuál?

- 3-65-13-17

- ¡Bien!

De inmediato, la cumpleañera (aunque ya fueran las dos de la mañana del 19 de Agosto) se lanzó a marcar el número, pero para su desilusión, no era el número de la casa de Shunrei

Mas tarde descubrirían que se trataba en realidad del teléfono del ex novio de la chica.

Puesta mas sobria, o al menos capaz de caminar por si sola, entre Oko y el papá de Gloria la llevaron a su casa y después a Shaina.

Las tres chicas quedaron encantadas con la fiesta, y no hace falta decir que este día, lo recordarán por muchos, muchos años, lo mismo que Shunrei, la cual al día siguiente, y tras escuchar Toooodo lo que había echo el día anterior, prácticamente andaba escondida entre los rincones.

Y claro, que Milo quedó por los mismos rincones que Shunrei cuando le insinuó a Grayson que él había bailando muy bien, pero ella lo detuvo en seco diciéndole que no había sido nada impresionante, ya que si van y te ponen todo lo agarrable, tu agarras, pero la verdadera esencia de un baile erótico está en que la persona que lo ejecuta provoque a la otra ir hasta ella a buscar tocarle, cosa que Milo no logró para nada.

No falta decir que el pobre se puso ENFURECIDO, pero a Grayson no le importó XD.

* * *

Jeje.

¡Si lo leyeron, muchas gracias!

_Atte. Grayson_


	36. Especial II Un año en la red

_Cap. 34.8_

_¡Un año en la red!_

Hola!

Este, por obvias razones n.nU no es un capítulo de nuestra amada historia, Nacido Inocente para Crear el Caos, sino una leve reseña o especial sobre esta parte de nuestra imaginación sacada a la luz gracias a grandes horas de trabajo frente al ordenador.

Espero alguien lo lea y deje algún mensaje, pues queremos compartir nuestros momentos…

**La creación… nace una idea.**

_Pov. Lady Grayson_

Tras haber leído incontables historias de LOTR, donde Légolas, mi adorado elfito de orejas puntiagudas, donde este terminaba embarazado gracias a su naturaleza élfica, y demases, yo me quedé con carita reluciente e imaginándome a mi misma haciendo una historia parecida, pero no con el señor de los anillos, sino con mi serie favorita… Saint Seiya.

Ahora bien, escoger al embarazado no fue difícil. ¡Obviamente iba a ser mi amado Shiryu! Pero… ¿Cómo demonios embarazarlo?

Días y días dando vueltas en la cama pensando en como rayos hacerlo. Fue cuando se me ocurrió una gran idea… llamar a mi mejor amiga de aventuras. Lady Gloria, quien apenas iba iniciándose en hacer fics, lo mismo que yo, por lo que ninguna se sentiría mal con la manera de escribir de la otra.

_Pov. Lady Gloria_

Y bueno, yo que voy a decir? Que hace una cuando está en el msn, llega tu mejor amiga y te dice "Adivina queeee! Tengo una historia y quiero que me ayudes!" Ok, la primera reacción es cachetearla a ver si reacciona por que anda medio histérica. Cuando me informó de su idea, me quedé como piedra, y creo que me dieron ganas de sonarmela con una segunda cachetada. ¿Un hombre embarazado? Y mas aún, ¿Nuestro dragoncito? ¡Eso si que era raro!

Pero al pensarlo, la idea no es tan mala, pues el echo de que un hombre se embarace suena realmente divertida, ya que toda mi vida mi madre le ha dicho a mi padre "Hum, si no aguantas un golpe, que bueno que naciste viejo por que e vieja te mueres de hambre" y pensé, ¡Suena loco, pero genial! ¿Y como lo vamos a embarazar?

Y ahí empezó la pesadilla…

**Como embarazar a un caballero en tres sencillo pasos.**

1 – Consígase un genio que haga al caballero en cuestión mujer.

2 – Ponga a un dragón hermafrodita o mitad rana africana.

3 – Tenga una mejor idea.

Ok, pues no nos quedó otra que tener una mejor idea.

La primera idea fue que Shiryu deseara con toda el alma un hijo, que Shunrei lo hubiera engañado y le pidiera a una estrella que le permitiera tener un hijo.

Por cursi… descartada.

Luego pensamos que podría ser obra de algún dios, el cual necesitaba de un mortal que le diera un hijo el cual protegiera a este mundo.

Umm…. No era nada mala la idea, pero algo le faltaba.

¿Y que tal si ese niño fuese no la salvación de la tierra, sino la perdición absoluta?

Eso si que llamaba la atención.

Ahora bien, ¿Qué dios le iba a hacer el favorcito al dragón y como?

Pues si lo que queríamos era un niño destructivo, Hades era la primera respuesta. Así que fue el inmediato ganador. Pero la manera de embarazarlo… tal vez, si alguien colocara al niño en el vientre del dragón sin que este pudiese evitarlo, y entonces…

Entonces la idea comenzó a tomar forma, y en un instante de decisión, Lady Grayson tomó asiento frente a la computadora dejando volar sus dedos.

El resultado fue el primer capítulo de muchos que iban a salir en delante.

Los primeros capítulos fueron tan sencillos y tan extremadamente rápidos de hacer que todo parecía rosado. Hasta que llegamos al capítulo 4, cuando Saori se llamó a si misma "Tía Saori" y todos se azotaron al suelo.

Dimos un mega salto hasta los cinco meses! Donde Shiryu, siendo muy tarde llamaba a gritos a Seiya y le pedía toda una lista de antojos como para dejar en quiebra a un restaurante. Traía los antojos y se encontraba a Shiryu dormido, por lo que retiraba toda la comida, y era cuando llegaban los chicos de Asgard para matar al bebé que mataría a todo y a todos.

Ummmm, demasiado plana, no?

Ya estaba listo el embarazo, o más bien, estaba en marcha. ¿Y ahora que?

**De Shunrei y Odaliscas**

¿Sabes por que los hombres no pueden ser odaliscas?

Eso lo vimos en un comercial de desodorantes, donde un hombre GORDÍSIMO traía un trajecito de odalisca y bailaba muy alegre y otros hombres le ponían dinero en la falda, pero todos estaban mareados con el horrible olor que tenía.

Y nos preguntamos. ¿Cómo podríamos utilizar eso en una historia? ¿Y si lo metíamos a Nacido Inocente? Pero, ¿Cómo?

Pues primero habría que sacarlos del santuario, por que ahí adentro definitivamente no había manera.

Bien, ¿De donde vienen las odaliscas?

De Arabia. (Brillante deducción ¬¬) ¡Pues llevémoslos a Arabia! Umm, no, un lugar mas divertido… no se me ocurre nada… n.n veamos la tele.

Gracias a Dios, pasaron la película "Cambio de Hábito", donde salían algunas escenas de Las Vegas. Ese lugar SI que era interesante, con shows de todo tipo… ummm…

¿Y que onda con Shunrei?

Gloria es una amante del… o bueno, ERA una amante del ShiryuXShunrei, pero se juntó con la pervertida de mi y le cambié sus mañas así como su fobia al yaoi. Bueno, no fobia, simplemente, ella no se atrevía a escribirlo, pero si lo leía.

Y como yo no quería que Shunrei estorbara, hice lo que quería hacerle en la vida real, la desaparecí.

Ya se, ya se, fui mala con ella, pero no pude evitarlo! Así no tendría que andarme preocupando por donde andaba, por si iba a estar lastimada o confundida, si iba a hacerla de niñera o si iba a casarse con Shiryu. La reduje a un ángel guardián que habita con cariño en la mente de Shiryu.

Así que maté dos pájaros de un tiro. Por lo tanto, primero arreglamos el asunto de qué era de la chica de Rozan y luego los mandamos a las Vegas, los vestimos bonitos, ¡Y ensalada instantánea de diversión!

**La llegada de Kora Europa y Lady of Darkness.**

Es bien sabido que Grayson adora a Kiki, es su adoración y si alguna vez lo ha encontrado en sueños, siempre ha terminado protegiéndolo.

Ahora bien, desde el inicio fue planeado que la historia abarcara algunos años, lo que significaba que Kiki crecería y necesitaría de una novia. ¿Quién sería la fortunada? Algún personaje original. Umm…

Y la inspiración llegó.

Mientras Gloria veía por diezmilésima vez toda la saga de Hades completita le tuvo que poner pausa por que tocaban a la puerta, se regresó y tiró en la cama, miró la tele y se encontró con la cara de cierta niña pelirroja.

Era bastante linda, tierna, dulce, toda una dama.

¡PERFECTO! Un rayo le cayó en la cabeza a la pobre dejándola chamuscada con tan genial idea.

Ahora bien, ¿Cómo rayos se llamaba? No fue difícil sacarle un nombre.

Nos pusimos a buscar en Internet nombres griegos y sus significados. Leíamos el significado, luego que fuera griego, y si nos gustaba finalmente leíamos el nombre, fue cuando vimos "Doncella" nombre griego, y era… "Kora" Sonaba bonito, pues bien, Kora sería.

Claro que hace un par de meses me enteré con mi Yami que el nombre de la chica es Europa. Pueees, pongamos un parche y que se llame Kora Europa!

Ahora bien, mi otro personaje favorito es Máscara, que íbamos a hacer especial a futuro?

Y fue cuando pensamos que él necesitaba de alguien que le pusiera la vida de cabeza, que ablandara su corazón… ¡Y que mejor que un hijo! Alguien a quien enseñara a pelear y a vivir.

Pero no parecía suficiente, un niño en su vida no lo ablandaría por completo…. ¿Y si fuese niña?

Las niñas son el amor encarnado, y cuando crecen son los tesoros de papá, entonces, una niña. Con un nombre oculto como su papi, y si la idea era que la niña, a futuro se convirtiera en una dama de la oscuridad, pues solo había que hacer lo correcto. Traducirlo al inglés. Ese fue el nacimiento de Lady of Darkness.

Claro que para darle un nombre totalmente italiano tuvimos que tragarnos como siete películas italianas y anotar todos los nombres de mujer que aparecían en la pantalla.

**Ale-chan**

Entonces fue cuando conocimos comenzamos a leer Las nuevas Aprendices, aunque ya llevábamos tiempo siguiendo la historia, Gloria no pudo contenerse a pedir estar dentro de la historia, y Ale-chan nos hizo el gran favor de incluirnos.

En pago a tan grande honor, ella aparece en la nuestra como nada más y nada menos que la diosa Eris, claro que mas delante hará una gran actuación y su perversión no faltará por ningún motivo.

**A futuro…**

Cumpliendo hoy un año en la red, y habiendo sido sacadas en una ocasión. Nos enorgullecemos de decir que a esta historia aún le quedan muchas sorpresas.

Hemos contado con mucho apoyo, sobre todo de parte de los lectores, gracias a los cuales hemos contado ya con 355 mensajes, contando los que había antes de ser sacadas de la página.

Agradecemos el apoyo a **Ramsin** y **Hibari**, nuestras mejores amigas.

A **Ale-chan**, que siempre nos brinde su apoyo y anima a seguir.

A **Ickarus no Giba**, mi novio que siempre me dice que me quiere y siempre está ahí para mi.

También a **Cali-kun **la primerísimo persona que dejó review en esta historia.

Igualmente a **Rosuto Seijun** y **Pandora Queen,** quienes me han brindado una gran amistad.

Por otro lado, están mis inspiraciones, tal como **Jocasta de Tebas**, **Yugi Moto2**, **Prince Legotas, Pandora-Sakuma, **y otros tantos.

Así como a muchos otros que nos siguen siempre, como **Forfirit Greenleaf, Ana-Li, Luna-Wood, Ale-chan, Aiko, Zen/Kurai, Lord Andrómeda**, y muchos, muchos, que no podría mencionarlos a todos.

A todos, muchas gracias. Y esperamos seguir contando con ese apoyo que tantas fuerzas nos ha dado, para una historia que creímos sería una en un montón.

Atte.

_Lady Grayson, cerebro que concibió esta historia._

_Y_

_Lady Gloria, la que dio vida al humor los momentos más cómicos que han sucedido._


	37. Mamá

_Cap. 35_

_Mamá

* * *

_

Los caballeros, tras la desagradable visita, ahora se encontraban esperando a que el nuevo transforma todo oficial saliera con su mas reciente obra de arte.

- No se preocupen, Ikki nos arregló a Hyoga, Shun y a mi, seguro que hará un buen trabajo con Afrodita.

- Claro, si es que ese idiota se deja.

De repente la puerta se abrió y salió Ikki con una mano tomada firmemente, y esa persona se negaba a salir.

- ¡Eres un loco, suéltame, no voy a salir así!

- Cállate cara de niña, que esto no es por gusto!

Finalmente cedió a la fuerza de Ikki, y todos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

Afrodita traía el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo con un listón blanco, vestía una blusa blanca de manga larga y un bonito overol de mezclilla, con zapatillas japonesas negras. Un tenue maquillaje en sus facciones y un falso vientre de cuatro meses asomando entre los pliegues de la ropa. Cualquiera habría dicho que era lindo, pero con la cara de furia que se cargaba, pues…

- ¡Ikki, eres un genio!

- Nah, no es para tanto. Afro ya era prácticamente una mujer.

- ¡PERO A QUIEN LE DICES MUJEEER?

En ese instante, apareció una ojerosa Athena, y todos guardaron silencio. La diosa les miró de mala manera y siguió su camino.

- ¿Y a esta que le pasa?

- No se, no soy su niñero para andarla cuidando.

- ¿En serio?

- Ehhhh… o.o?

Los niñeros, digo, los caballeros de Athena se quedaron silbando y viendo en todas direcciones, hasta que escucharon algo así como el relinchar de varios caballos.

- ¡QUEE, OTRA VEZ?

Máscara fue el primero en salir corriendo para poder encontrarse a su niña, y fue seguido de los demás, pero para su absoluta sorpresa, mas que encontrarse con el anterior grande y tétrico caballo alado negro, esta vez venían dos caballos igual de imponentes pero blancos, con largos cabellos cubiertos de flores, de sus pesuñas surgían llamaradas de fuego y venían caminando sobre nubes, las cuales iban desapareciendo cuando el carruaje que estos magníficos animales tiraban terminaba de pasar sobre el blanco camino.

El cochero era alguien muy conocido por todos ellos, nada más y nada menos que Apolo, quien detuvo su majestuoso carruaje al descender completamente en el suelo.

- Buenas tardes, caballeros.

- No se que tengan de buenas.

Se quejó Máscara cruzando los brazos enfadado.

- Apolo¿Qué hace usted aquí?

Habló Dokho, el que debía ser el más interesado en el asunto. El dios le miró y apenas hizo una sonrisa forzada.

- No vine por gusto, solo soy una escolta.

Se dirigió al elegante coche de atrás y lo abrió.

La primera en salir fue una preciosa mujer de largos y rizados cabellos castaños la cual vestía un revelador vestido griego. Todos dejaron caer la mandíbula al suelo solo de verla.

Después de ella bajó Ickarus vistiendo su armadura y de inmediato puso pié en el suelo se giró para darle la mano a su adorada esposa Artemisa, sorprendiendo a los presentes con su notable embarazo, y finalmente, la madre de los dioses, cubierta con una capucha de seda azul con estampados dorados.

- Mucho gusto de verles, caballeros.

La diosa de la luna sonrió ampliamente a los presentes, quienes contestaron apenas tartamudeando.

- Venimos a…

- ¡PERO QUE HERMOOOSA!

La joven desconocida se acercó a Afrodita sonriendo enormemente.

- ¡Pero que linda!

Artemisa se le unió en solo un segundo, y finalmente Hera.

- ¡Pero que bello rostro, y que cabello más sedoso! Tendré un hermoso sobrino.

- Pe-pero…

- Dinos¿Ya se mueve?

- M-moverse?

Afrodita miraba a las tres con rostro entre confundido y enfadado.

- Eso quiere decir que no¿Ilitia?

La joven de cabellos castaños aceptó con la cabeza y sacó una libreta en la cual comenzó a tomar apuntes.

Hera empezó a hacer preguntas sin pararse siquiera a tomar aire provocando tartamudeos del caballero, mientras Ilitia tomaba tan rápidamente notas que salía humo de las hojas.

Por su parte, Artemisa estaba sentada en un ultra moderno centro computacional, (el cual nadie sabía de donde había aparecido) con unos estilizados lentes azulados y una especie de guantes con muchos cables.

- Realizando análisis.

- ¿En cuanto descargas los resultados?

- Veinte segundos.

- Perfecto, escucha preciosa, dices que el bebé no se ha movido. ¿Cuánto de gestación Ilitia?

La diosa de los partos, mano derecha de Artemisa sacó un trozo de papel y lo leyó.

- Según las parcas, cuatro meses y contando.

- Diez segundos.

- Bien, se supone que el hijo de un dios debe patear a los tres meses¿Tu que me dices con las notas, Ilitia?

- Mi señora Hera, hay un noventa y cinco de probabilidades de que el bebé controle el cuerpo de la madre o despierte sus poderes divinos.

- Información descargada, resultado… O.O!

- ¿Qué pasa?

La diosa de la caza se sacó los lentes y se quedó leyendo la pantalla una vez, tras otra, tras otra.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Ambas deidades se acercaron y leyeron el resultado en la pantalla. En esta se leía el mensaje "Presencia divina no encontrada"

Ickarus, quien se encontraba algo distanciado del grupo sintió alguien que le tomaba del hombro.

- ¿Qué quieres león?

- Pero que modales. Oye¿Podrías detener a tu esposa?

El chico frunció el ceño y miró a su mujer.

- ¿Cariño?

La diosa levantó la mirada de golpe.

- El gato quiere decirte algo.

Aioria gruño. Sinceramente, ODIABA a su cuñado¡Y como no odiarlo? Después de todo, se la pasaba metiéndose en su vida privada

Las diosas miraron al pobre de Aioria con mirada asesina, y ese momento fue aprovechado por Afrodita para esconderse detrás de Dokho.

- Ehh, señoritas?

Dokho se aclaró la garganta.

- Si me permiten explicarles. Este es Afrodita, EL CABALLERO dorado de Piscis, y si está vestido de esta manera, es por que es el señuelo de una misión que pensábamos comenzar cuando ustedes llegaron.

- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Minutos más tarde, las tres mujeres se encontraban sentadas dentro del templo, bebiendo te, el cual estaba hirviendo, y no por que se los hubieran dado caliente, sino por que las tres diosas estaban haciendo que cosmos se expandiera violentamente.

- ¿Dices que Hades embarazó a un chico?

- ¿Y que Eris encarnó de nuevo?

- ¿Y que secuestró a una niñita?

Las tazas explotaron.

- ¡ESO NO SE LO PERDONO!

- ¡PERO COMO SE ATREVE?

Hera se puso de pié y comenzó a caminar en círculos, con la mano en el mentón.

- Si Eris encarnó, eso significa que consiguió a una persona débil que en algún universo alterno es fuerte.

- ¿Pero quien? Ellos dicen que no conocen a la chica. O bueno, el caballero Milo siente conocerla de algún lado.

Todos miraron a Milo, el cual se rascó la nuca.

En ese instante, Mu se sintió levemente incómodo, y se encontró con unos ojos azules mirándole fijamente, pero prefirió ignorarle.

- Puede ser que su entidad más fuerte sea hermana, esposa, o inclusiva hija de Milo.

- ¿Tú crees madre?

- Es posible, los universos alternos son cada uno un misterio.

La conversación de las diosas y los caballeros siguió largo rato. Mu suspiró y dio media vuelta, saliendo del salón patriarcal.

Le preocupaba su pequeño Kiki. ¿Cómo estaría¿Sufriría? Muy seguramente…

- ¿Te acompaño, bomboncito?

Una voz suave y coqueta le vino desde la espalda, y el caballero se giró para encontrarse con la diosa Ilitia.

- Señorita Ilita¿En que puedo ayudarle?

- Mmm… no se…

Ella se acercó mientras Mu retrocedía, hasta finalmente quedar al filo de las escaleras, ella se relamió de gusto.

- ¿No te gustaría hacer una visita al Olimpo conmigo?

Mu pasó saliva.

- Si me permite, justo en este momento yo…

El lemuriano se tele transportó con la intención de acabar su frase y entrar al templo, pero para su sorpresa, la diosa apareció delante de él prácticamente al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Pero que!

- Con que escapando…

Ella sonrió y lo abrazó seductoramente.

- ¿Por qué no…

Tan congelado estaba que no atinó a empujarla, además de que era todo un caballero… bueno, aparte de un caballero de oro, también lo era en el primer sentido que nada tenía que ver con luchar y defender a una diosa.

Un enorme sonrojo se coloreó en sus mejillas al escuchar la indecorosa propuesta de la deidad.

- ¡PERO QUE DICE!

Se hizo a un lado espantado, mientras que ella no perdió su sonrisa.

- Musito mi rey, no es para que te espantes.

- Le agradecería que no me llamara así, además¡No existe universo en que yo aceptara ese tipo de proposición!

* * *

**Universo Alterno de Ramsin (Nota al final)**

Templo de Aries

Mu e Ilitia tenían una vida muy feliz juntos, Kiki ya era todos un adolescente con sus mañas incluidas, mientras la pequeña Isis de casi 4 años le fascinaba seguir a su "hermano mayor" y molestarlo, pero el ser una semidiosa y con poderes mentales como su papa los líos no se hacen esperar en ese lugar.

- MAESTROOOOOOOO!

Kiki entró muy molesto a la habitación de Mu e Ilitia. El lemuriano levantó la mirada desde la cama, donde leía un libro.

- Deja los gritos Kiki, que paso ahora?

- MIRE!

Le muestra una revista de deportes toda rayada con creyones, en ese instante, se abre la puerta del baño y aparece la diosa Ilitia.

- Disculpa Kiki yo te repondré la revista, pero antes donde se metió Isis?

- Seguro esta donde siempre se esconde cada vez que hace una travesura U.U

Mu se desapareció y Kiki se cruzó de brazos resignado.

- Ni poniendo cerrojo deja de meterse en mi habitación

- Lo se, desde que Mu le enseño a teletransportarce hace de las suyas U.U

* * *

**Regreso al Universo Alterno de Lady Grayson**

Mu se regresó como pudo al templo procurando escapársele a la pícara, pero no por ello menos atractiva diosa, y encontrándose con unas furiosas Hera y Artemisa, esta última intentando ser cuidada por su joven marido, el cual se preocupaba demás por el bebé y la salud de su adorada.

- ¡YA VERÁ ESA ERIS!

- ¡Nosotros les ayudaremos, ya verán que no se nos escapa!

Y a pesar de lo delicado de la situación, muchos caballeros sonrieron, ya que un poco de ayuda divina no les caería mal para luchar contra la diosa de la discordia.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el palacio de Eris, mas precisamente en los calabozos…

Kiki se encontraba en brazos de Shiryu. Hasta donde tenían sentido del tiempo, habían pasado un par de días, tiempo en que cada quien por su lado había descubierto los secretos del calabozo. Una vez al día les llevaban alimentos, pero no por ello les entraba algo de luz, además de que la comida era tremendamente escasa.

- ¿Mamá?

- ¿Mmm?

- Estás ardiendo en fiebre.

- Lo se Kiki… lo se.

Marín se mordió el labio desesperada.

- Esto no puede continuar así.

- Tenemos que liberarnos.

- ¿Y como? No tenemos ni siquiera un poco de nuestro cosmos.

Hubo un profundo y largo silencio. Kiki se recargó en la pancita del dragón y la acarició dulcemente.

- Se que eres el hijo de un dios, y… pues… estaba pensando que posiblemente tu podías ayudar a mi mamá¿Sabes? Tienes grandes poderes, y la fiebre no cede…

El niño se giró al escuchar a Shiryu respirar pausadamente, símbolo de que se había quedado dormido.

- ¿Kiki?

- ¿Mm?

Kora se acercó y tanteando en la oscuridad, tomó del hombro al pequeño pelirrojo.

- Oye… ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

- No Kora linda, lo siento, no tengo ganas de sexo ahora.

- ¡KIIIIIIIIIIIII, NO TE IBA A PREGUNTAR ESO!

Gritó ella levantando el puño para golpearle, pero en el último instante escuchó un sollozo… Kiki estaba llorando.

- No quiero que le pase nada a mamá…

- Kiki…

Marín susurró con infinita ternura.

- ¿Por qué le llamas mamá?

El pequeño pelirrojo se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso del brazo y cerró los ojos.

- Bueno… yo…

_Flash back, dos años atrás_

Aquél era un día casi como cualquier otro en el orfanato. Los niños corrían alegres y desinteresados a cualquier cosa que estuviese ocurriendo en el mundo.

Solamente Kiki se mantenía tenso. Tras la dura batalla contra Hades, había estado un tiempo con Shiryu, el cual le había contado del trágico deceso de los caballeros dorados, pero ambos creían con el alma que ellos estaban bien, habían librado muchas batallas y burlado a la muerte en otras tantas, seguramente y en esta ocasión sería igual.

Pero aquella tarde, mientras el niño se encontraba sentado en una banca y moviendo los pies hacia delante y hacia atrás, el grito de sus compañeros le llamó la atención, y al desviar la vista se encontró con Seiya y los demás.

- ¡Seiya, estás bien!

Solo fue cuestión de un parpadeo cuando el niño estaba tumbando al suelo a Seiya y riendo, como no lo había echo en semanas.

Volteó y observó al dragón, quien le miró serenamente, con esa dulce sonrisa la cual solo le dedicaba a él.

- ¡SHIRYU!

Se diría que prácticamente pisó al caballo con alas para lanzarse a brazos del dragón, el cual le recibió con los brazos abiertos.

Se fundieron en ese abrazo de hermanos que siempre habían tenido, pero había algo distinto. La presión por parte del joven chino aumentó mientras comenzaba a llorar, acariciando los cabellos del niño de escasos ocho años.

- ¿Qué¿Qué pasa?

- Te lo prometo Kiki…

- ¿Eh?

- Jamás te dejaré solo… jamás…

- P-pero¿Qué pasa?

- …Kiki… Mu…su alma… él… no regresará jamás.

Los ojos del niño se agrandaron y se alejó bruscamente del dragón.

- No… no…. tu me… me estás mintiendo¿verdad?

El dragón le miró fijamente y apenas y negó con la cabeza. Los ojos del niño se cargaron de lágrimas, y en un rápido movimiento, el joven de largos cabellos negros le tomó por la espalda y lo abrazó de nueva cuenta, y esta vez fue el niño el que utilizaba toda la fuerza posible para acercarse más al dragón y menguar un poco el dolor.

Shiryu cargó todo el día con un exhausto pelirrojo el cual se negaba a creer que su maestro se había ido para siempre, llegando finalmente a la mansión Kido, el nuevo hogar del niño.

- Mira Kiki, esta va a ser tu habitación.

Dijo el joven abriendo una de las puertas, el niño le miró de manera vacía.

- Pero si quieres, puedes dormir conmigo, o…

- No, está bien.

El pequeño volteó a mirarle y sonrió.

- Aquí me quedo.

Shiryu aceptó con la cabeza y lo vio entrar a su habitación. Se agachó para darle un beso de las buenas noches, pero la puerta se estampó prácticamente en su nariz.

- Pobrecito.

El joven Pegaso se acercó al dragón, quien negó con la cabeza.

- No va a ser fácil… Mu era un padre para él.

- Lo se, pero… bueno, creo que apenas que hables mañana con él, me voy a dormir.

- Que duermas bien, Seiya.

Entrada la noche, a eso de la una de la mañana. La puerta de la habitación del joven dragón se abrió y una cabeza pelirroja se asomó.

- Pasa Kiki.

La voz del chino sobresaltó al pequeño aprendiz, sin saber que el pelinegro lo había estado esperando desde hacía un par de horas.

Se subió a la cama y fue recibido con los brazos abiertos. Ambos necesitaban descansar, pues al día siguiente irían a China para reencontrarse con Shunrei.

_Interrupción del Flash back_

El niño ladeó la cabeza, no deseaba recordar lo ocurrido en China, todo el dolor del dragón y el rostro sin vida de Shunrei… mejor olvidarlo.

- Nos fuimos a Jamiel, intentando ver como íbamos a continuar nuestras vidas. Ambos estábamos dolidos, pero Shiryu era fuerte para mí.

_Flash back_

Habían pasado ya dos semanas. El joven pelinegro y el pequeño pelirrojo parecían llevar una vida normal dentro de los límites que se pudiera definir como normal.

Por las noches dormían juntos en la habitación del niño, la gran mayoría de las veces, el dragón necesitaba buscarlo para irse a dormir. Pero siempre podía encontrarlo en el mismo lugar.

La habitación de Mu, abrazado a la ropa que conservaba el aroma de este.

- ¿Mm?

- Shh, duerme… ya es noche.

- Si… claro…

Llegó al cuarto y se acostó procurando no mover mucho al niño, acariciando sus cabellos dulcemente.

El niño se revolvía con pesadillas, como cada noche. Y la suave voz del dragón llegaba a sus oídos en forma de música.

_Gokigen na chou ni natte kirameku kaze ni notte  
Ima sugu kimi ni ai ni yukou  
Yokei na koto nante wasureta hou ga mashi sa  
Kore ijou shareteru jikan wa nai _

Kiki entre abrió un ojo y miró al dragón, quien le sonrió dulcemente.

_Nani ga wow wow wow wow wow kono sora ni todoku no darou  
Dakedo wow wow wow wow wow ashita no yotei mo wakaranai_

Los ojos del dragón se cerraron por un instante mientras unas cuantas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos y su muy querido Roshi, sonriente, al lado de Shunrei se reflejaban en su mente.

_Mugendai na yume no ato no nanimo nai yo no naka ja  
Sou sa itoshii omoi mo makesou ni naru kedo  
Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no tayorinai tsubasa demo  
Kitto toberu sa on my love_

Kiki sonrió en sueños y se abrazó a Shiryu.

- Te quiero mucho, mamá…

El dragón volteó a verle sorprendido. ¿Lo había llamado Mamá?

Sonrió dulcemente y su corazón comenzó a latir mas deprisa, por alguna razón, le había gustado ese sobrenombre.

A la mañana siguiente, el niño parecía estar de buen humor, se levantó temprano, aunque Shiryu se había levantado antes y buscó en sus cajones cantando lo que en sueños había escuchado cantar a su madre.

Finalmente, sacó de un cajón una vieja fotografía donde aparecía un hombre de cabello pelirrojo, con dos puntitos rojos en la frente, a su lado, una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos negros, la piel aperlada y unos profundos ojos de mar, y en sus brazos, un bebé de rojizos cabellos de apenas unos meses de edad.

- Mami…

El niño sostuvo la foto contra su pecho y fue cuando a su nariz llegó el aroma del desayuno.

Salió de su habitación aún tarareando, y escuchó a Shiryu, quien cantaba no muy fuerte desde la cocina, y se congeló al escuchar la misma canción que él venía cantando.

Se asomó a la cocina y lo vio, el caballero sin necesidad de voltear supo que el niño estaba ahí y sonrió.

- Buenos días Kiki.

No hubo respuesta y el dragón giró el rostro para verle, con la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojitos llorosos.

- ¿Pasa algo malo?

El niño estiró con mano temblorosa la fotografía. Shiryu se limpió las manos en el delantal que se había puesto y se acercó para tomar lo que el pequeño le extendía.

Sus ojos se perdieron en aquella hermosa mujer… la madre de Kiki. Giró su mirada hacia el niño, quien le tomó de la ropa.

- Shiryu…?

- Si?

- …¿Puedo llamarte mamá?

El dragón sintió sus ojos humedecerse y se hincó para quedar a su altura. El pequeño se veía tan inocente y frágil, tan necesitado de protección. Finalmente aceptó con suavidad.

- Si pequeño… puedes llamarme mamá.

Apenas terminó de decirlo cuando los brazos del pequeño se cerraron sobre su cuello llorando.

- M-mi… mi maestro…. Mu… m-me…

- Shhh, tranquilo, todo está bien…

Kiki se separó solo un poco mientras Shiryu limpiaba sus lágrimas con sus dedos.

- Me dijo…. Que nos encontró a… mamá y a mi… ella, estaba herida… le entregó esa foto y le pidió que me cuidara.

El pequeño se detuvo para tomar aire.

- Nos trajo aquí… a Jamiel, y él me dijo que… los últimos días que pudo sobrevivir… ella me cantaba y me mecía en sus brazos.

- ¿Días?... ¿No pudo curarla?

- No… sus heridas fueron echas por dioses, o alguna deidad extraña… no… no pudo curarla.

Shiryu pasó saliva.

- ¿Kiki?

- ¿Mm?

- Te prometo que no te dejaré solo¿De acuerdo?

- Si… mamá.

_Fin de Flash back_

- Fue nuestro secreto… cuando volvimos a la mansión Kido, nos tomaron una fotografía juntos. Todos afirmaron que parecíamos madre e hijo… y nosotros reímos.

- Entiendo…

El niño volteó a ver a su "mamá" y se recostó en su pancita.

- Tienes que ayudar a _nuestra_ mamá…

- ¿Kiki¿Pasa algo?

- No, lo siento si te desperté.

- Está bien… es casi lo mismo.

El pequeño cerró los ojos al sentir el vientre caliente del dragón.

Y entonces sucedió. Ambos abrieron la mirada de golpe y fue como si el tiempo se detuviera.

- Kiki, s-sentiste… eso…?

- Mamá… mi hermanito…

- ¿Qué, que pasa?

Todos giraron su atención a los que se encontraban en la esquina, y Shiryu rompió en llanto. Mientras Kiki reía alegremente.

Entre gimoteos, el dragón dio una gran noticia.

- Es el bebé… me acaba de patear.

* * *

N/A´s: HOLA!

El bebé patea, pero que emoción!

**Nota:** La parte del MuXIlitia donde se menciona a su hija Isis, etc, es parte de la historia Dorada Espera, de Ramsin.

**Nota 2:** La canción que canta Shiryu es el opening de Digimon 01, Butterfly Piano Version, si alguien se la puede conseguir, lo recomiendo para que escuchen el sentimiento de la canción.

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que nos han hecho el tan amable favor de darnos sus felicitaciones, estamos verdaderamente agradecidas.

Esta historia se pone todavía mejor, ya que viene una gigantesca sorpresa marca Ac-me, y muchas mas todavía.

Me gustaría agradecer de nueva cuenta a todas aquellas personas que me han dado su apoyo en esta historia, y que nos han ayudado a cambiar y a madurar, para hacer de este fic algo mejor… ok, ok, admito que eso lo escribió Gloria, por eso es tan cursi n.nU

Gracias a todos por opinar! Y nos veremos el proximo Lunes para el nuevo capi!

_Atte. Lady Grayson y Lady Gloria_


	38. Cierra tus ojos

**Cap. 36**

**Cierra los ojos… piensa en tu peor pesadillas, y cuando los abras… será una realidad.**

Todos estaban verdaderamente felices por la noticia, el bebé, a pesar de todas las penurias que su padre estaba pasando parecía estar bien, y por primera vez deba pataditas. Kora fue la única que pudo acercarse para colocar sus manos tímidamente sobre el vientre del dragón, y el bebé pateó de nuevo.

- Creo que le agradas, pequeña Kora.

La chica sonrió enormemente.

El dragón sintió en ese instante una energía extraña, cálida e inocente que surgía de si mismo, mientras una mezcla de luz blanca y negra lo envolvía, iluminando a medias el calabozo.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- C-creo que… ha despertado su cosmos.

- ¡Que?

Marín pegó un brinco de sorpresa y entre la escasa luz alcanzó a ver una derruida manta, la cual jaló como pudo y la colocó alrededor de su desnudo cuerpo, lo mismo hizo Shaina.

- ¡Pero si aún no ha nacido! ¡Como puede despertar su cosmos?

Pero Shiryu no respondió, tenía la cabeza gacha y su cosmos empezaba a combinarse también con el del bebé, de repente, el grillete que se cerraba sobre su cuello explotó, y el dragón se puso de pié.

- ¿Mamá?

Shiryu continuó en silencio, levantó la cabeza y sus ojos azules se volvieron lentamente blancos, y tras unos segundos, volvieron a aparecer, esta vez con el hermoso color que tiene lo profundo de un lago…

_Cámara de Eris…_

Aquí, la diosa se mantenía acostada en un amplio sillón con muchos cojines de diversos cojines de plumas de diversos tamaños y colores, sonrió ampliamente mientras un joven de mirada perdida le daba a comer uvas directo de sus labios.

- Esta chica si que tiene buenas ideas…

Sonrió ella mientras acariciaba a su mascota. En sus brazos se encontraba Dy-chan vestida de oso de peluche, con una mirada totalmente perdida, como si estuviese inconsciente y con los ojos abiertos.

La diosa sonrió.

La entidad que había tomado era la más débil de todos los universos alternos en que esta chica existiera, y la más fuerte, a la cual había abierto un enlace mental, le había dado maravillosas ideas para mantenerse entretenida.

Pero de repente, se puso de pié de un brinco, dejando caer al suelo a la niña.

La diosa de ahora cabellos castaños se puso de pié rápidamente y miró en todas direcciones.

Estaba absolutamente segura de que podía sentir el cosmos de un dios en su propio castillo, pero, ¡No había dioses en su castillo!

- Un momento!... A menos que…

Había raptado a dos mujeres… ¿Acaso era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que una de ellas estaba embarazada? Era totalmente posible.

A grandes zancadas se dirigió a los calabozos Sus nervios se estaban crispando. No era posible… simplemente no…

Se detuvo un segundo y se tomó de la frente con una mano y apoyó la otra en la pared.

Algo tenía que haberle salido mal. Cerró sus ojos y forzó su mente a toda su capacidad buscando su error. Se supone que esa persona había encarnado como mujer para traer al mundo al hijo de Hades, ¡El así lo había planeado! Lo recordaba a la perfección, ella, Ares y el dios de la muerte en una misma sala buscando que el joven mitológico se encontrara de nuevo con él y no tuviera escapatoria más que quedarse a su lado.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

¡Pero como había sido tan estúpida? Lo recordaba a la perfección ahora, claro, ahora que era demasiado tarde.

Sus facciones habían cambiado apenas un poco, ¡Esa maldita mocosa! Jamás hubiera imaginado que el lazo entre mundos fuera tan fuerte, y el cuerpo que ocupaba se negaba a darle el absoluto control, lo que le negaba parte de sus propios recuerdos.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del desconocido lugar Shiryu caminaba seguido de los otros, Shun iba bastante preocupado, mientras Hyoga intentaba calmarle, y un poco más atrás, Kanon les seguía muy a regañadientes.

- ¿Por qué tenemos que seguirlo? ¿Quién lo nombró líder?

- Cállate, ha estado demasiado extraño desde que nos liberó.

- Es cierto.

- Si, si, como sea, ¡Y por favor, ustedes dos dejen de cubrirse la cara!

Gritó desesperado el caballero mirando enfadado a las amazonas, quienes simplemente gruñeron y voltearon para seguir al dragón, pero para su sorpresa, Shiryu se encontraba frente a Kanon, con sus ojos azul profundo clavados en los de él de la manera mas fría que nunca nadie le hubiera visto.

Su mano se cerró en su cuello y lo levantó fácilmente del suelo.

- Una palabra mas…

Aplicando fuerza, Kanon sintió como nunca en su vida como una energía lo devoraba y le cortaba la respiración, mientras de los tres colores de cosmos que envolvían al joven chino, el negro se volvía mucho más fuerte.

- Calla, y sigue caminando.

Dijo él con su voz lúgubre mientras lo soltaba, para dar media vuelta y seguir.

- ¡Kanon!

El niño pelirrojo se acercó y tomó de la mano al caballero.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Pero cual rayos es su problema?

- No creo que sea él, es como si…

- Estuviera siendo controlado, lo se, no soy idiota.

- Aquí.

La voz de Shiryu vino desde unos metros más delante, donde abrió una puerta.

Hizo una señal con la mano llamando a las dos amazonas para que entraran.

- Cinco minutos.

Ellas no comprendieron cuando él dragón las empujó al interior y cerró la puerta, mas al voltear se encontraron con que estaban en una gigantesca habitación, muy seguramente de Eris. ¡Pero como el dragón podía conocer la ubicación de esta? Bueno, a decir verdad eso no era importante. No fue cuestión de medio segundo para que ambas comprendieran la razón de por que estaban ahí, y rápidamente se dirigieron al guardarropa de la diosa.

La puerta se abrió poco antes de los cinco minutos. Kanon levantó la ceja y sonrió.

Ambas estaban vestidas totalmente de negro con un antifaz plateado con brillantes que cubría sus rostros de la nariz para arriba, con trajes ciertamente griegos de amplio escote que llegaba al ombligo y un broche dorado a la altura del busto.

- Bien, un problema resuelto, ahora larguémonos de aquí.

Sin embargo, iban a dar un paso cuando de la nada salió una lluvia de golpes, los cuales esquivaron a duras penas.

Los caballeros se pusieron en posición de batalla, aunque sabiendo que sin sus cosmos no lograrían hacer mucho.

No lejos de ellos, se encontraba la diosa de la discordia en posición de batalla y sosteniendo tras de si el tridente dorado.

- Nunca hubiera pensado que cometería error tan grande.

La diosa sonrió cruelmente.

- No recordar tu rostro dragón, y encima pensar que reencarnarías como una mujer para beneficio de mi señor Hades, pero ahora mismo enmendaré eso.

Una vez mas se vieron en medio de un ataque muy parecido a las agujas escarlata de Milo, y dado que no tenían sus cosmos, el ataque parecía demasiado fuerte.

- Eris…. Pareces subestimarme.

El cosmos del dragón comenzó a aumentar en una tonalidad negra con apenas leves destellos blancos, los cuales desaparecieron rápidamente.

- Este lugar fue construido hace ya muchos años por los sirvientes del dios de la muerte y los tuyos, y bendecido por un artilugio divino, que hace dormir el cosmos de todo aquél que un dios no desee que posea poder.

Una mueca de maldad se dibujó en sus labios.

- Pero no cualquier dios puede darle poder a otros… solamente aquellos que causan el mal a la humanidad…

La cosmo energía oscura del joven rodeó lentamente a quienes le acompañaban, despertando así el poder oculto dentro de ellos.

- Tu… como te atreves!

Shiryu sonrió cruelmente mientras los presentes se veían en el pleno uso de sus energías.

- Ahora si…

- ¡Ni te atrevas!

La diosa le apuntó con su arma dorada mientras gruñía furiosa.

- No dejaré que me venzas tan fácilmente. No soy estúpida.

- Permíteme dudarlo.

- Tu… maldito bastardo.

Una sonrisa se cruzó en sus labios mientras observaba al pequeño grupo que le rodeaba.

La cosmo energía de la diosa la rodeó mientras estiraba su tridente hacia los presentes, incluido el dragón.

- ¿Has pensado que lo peor que te puede suceder, no va a llegar a ti directamente?

Shiryu sonrió como si le acabasen de decir una broma, pero un lastimero gemido le hizo voltear hacia Shaina, quien tenía su cabeza firmemente tomada entre sus manos.

Los ojos del joven temblaron y regresaron a su color normal, pero tras un segundo, volvieron a ser de la misma tonalidad que los de Hades.

- ¿Qué le haces?

- ¿Yo? Nada.

Respondió ella inocentemente mientras ponía una falsa cara de ángel mientras lo mismo que le ocurría a Kora, muy lentamente en Kanon, al cual le dio un severo tic en el ojo para después comenzar a aferrar sus manos en su frente.

Marín intentó resistirse por sobre todo, pero cayó de rodillas presentando los mismos signos de los demás, y finalmente, Kiki, el más asustado del grupo empezó a respirar dificultosamente y se desplomó al suelo.

- ¡KIKI!

Shiryu reaccionó de repente y todo rastro de su hijo desapareció. Tales como la cosmo energía multicolor y el color de sus ojos.

El dragón tomó al niño en brazos e intentó hacerlo reaccionar, mas sus ojos estaban en blanco y su boca abierta en un grito mudo.

La diosa sonrió triunfante. Un semidiós dentro del cuerpo de uno de los caballeros de bronce era algo con lo que no le gustaría enfrentarse, y ahora, el chico estaba de vuelta. Y aunque al nonato era incapaz de controlar, Shiryu si era presa fácil.

- Kiki… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estamos?

La diosa levantó la ceja divertida. El joven chino no recordaba nada, y eso era bueno para los planes que Lord Hades había planeado tantos años atrás. Pues si el chico no sabía que su hijo estaba despertando su sangre de dios malvado y sediento de sangre, no permitiría que lo dañaran.

- ¡Contesta, quién eres?

La pregunta le sacó de sus cavilaciones y se encontró cara a cara con el dragón, quien le miraba desafiante y cargado de odio, mientras en sus brazos mantenía el cuerpo inerte del niño.

Finalmente, y tras un largo silencio en medio de un duelo de miradas, el joven apreció el tridente dorado que la diosa ostentaba en sus manos.

- Eris…

La diosa estalló en una carcajada cuando escuchó al joven sisear su nombre.

- Tranquilo muchacho. Que tus energías debes usarlas en cuidar al pequeño príncipe. Y ahora disfruta el espectáculo.

Shiryu frunció el ceño y miró a su alrededor a los muchachos, quienes, en quienes era apreciable, comenzaban a retorcerse de dolor.

**Kanon**

En casa de Géminis, el hermano menor estaba verdaderamente emocionado. Saga le había contado que le tenía una gran sorpresa, y fuera lo que fuera, debía ser algo grande para hacer a su hermano sonreír de esa manera.

- ¿Kanon?

La voz del mayor hizo que el chico saliera corriendo desde el rincón de la casa en el que se encontraba y llegara emocionado a su encuentro, mas de repente se detuvo realmente espantado.

Ahí estaba Saga, sonriente. De la mano de Mu, quien se mantenía sereno. Y detrás de ellos, alejado por unos cuantos pasos estaba Sorrento.

- S-Sorrento, ¿Tu que haces aquí?

El joven de cabellos violetas sonrió mientras Saga se acercaba a palmear la espalda de su hermano.

- Aquí está la sorpresa Kanon. Me voy a casar con Mu.

- ¿QUÉ?

- Como lo oyes hermanito.

- Pe-pero… ¿Y Sorrento?

- No esperarás ser mal tercio, cierto Dragón Marino?

La voz del flautista llegó a sus oídos, distrayéndole.

- No puedes quedarte aquí, y ahora que tu hermano se va a casar y ocupar todo su tiempo en su NUEVA familia, tú necesitarás otro lugar para vivir.

La mano de Sorrento se apretó en su brazo con más fuerza de la necesaria.

- Saga, como dueño del templo ha consentido en que regreses con nosotros… el señor Poseidón estará realmente feliz de verte.

El joven pasó saliva verdaderamente angustiado. Volver a verle la cara a Poseidón no era una idea que le agradara mucho.

Pero Saga apoyaba aquella idea. Muy seguramente había hablado con el dios. Su hermano no le entregaría a las garras del lobo… o si?

Emprendió su camino con Sorrento al día siguiente, cabizbajo y triste. Su hermano lo había corrido del templo. ¡A él! A su hermanito!

De haber podido se habría arrastrado por el suelo suplicando que lo dejase quedarse, que haría lo que fuese. Pero… Saga tenía razón, no debía ser el mal tercio.

El regresar a aquellas tierras, en las cuales el cielo era agua y el ambiente era eternamente fresco, aquél lugar donde en alguna ocasión había sido prácticamente amo y señor fue ciertamente extraño.

Los soldados le miraban con curiosidad, preguntándose que haría un traidor como él de vuelta a aquél recinto sagrado.

Las marinas le esperaban a lo lejos. Buscó en vano un rostro amigable, pero solo encontró ojos fríos y llenos de odio. La única persona presente que le miraba con algo que no fueran sentimientos negativos era Thetis, quien se mordía los labios con preocupación.

- Dragón Marino… el hijo pródigo que regresa al hogar.

El muchacho forzó una reverencia para el dios de las aguas. Quien le tomó del mentón y acarició sus cabellos.

- Podemos ver tan fácilmente que tu adorado hermano quería privacidad con su futuro esposo, que se ha olvidado de ti.

- M-Mi señor Poseidón…

- ¿Si?

- Mi hermano no se olvidará de mí, si me permite decirlo.

- ¡Oh, pero claro que te lo permito, pequeño! Pero una cosa es que lo digas… y otra que sea toda la verdad.

Susurró Poseidón despeinando los cabellos azules.

- Saga está tan emocionado con su matrimonio, que yo le dije toda la verdad. ¿Quieres que te lo diga palabra por palabra?

El dios caminó tranquilo, mientras las demás Marinas obligaban a Kanon a arrodillarse.

- Dije, "Deseo a Kanon de vuelta, sabes? Y tú, con tu matrimonio en puerta. No deseo que se hagan infelices el uno con el otro mientras tú eres feliz en el amor. Lo deseo de vuelta, tú sabes… para que no te estorbe. Además, tengo un pilar desprotegido."

Kanon abrió grandemente los ojos y un vacío se abrió bajo sus pies.

¿Él? Un estorbo para su hermano? No, Saga había jurado protegerle, jamás separarlo de su lado. Odiaba la soledad, y eso Saga lo sabía de sobra.

- Te irás a tu pilar, y auque le protegerás, créeme que tu estancia no será placentera. Cuando yo llegue, te despojarás de tus ropas y pondrás un cuatro.

- ¿QUÉ?

Su voz fue interrumpida por un sonoro golpe que se incrustó en su estómago. Eo le miró como si fuese algo repulsivo y tiró de sus cabellos violentamente.

- ¡NO INTERRUMPAS AL SEÑOR POSEIDÓN!

- Eo, tranquilo… Kanon debe saber el precio de su estancia.

El dios comenzó a alejarse, y su grupo de marinas lo siguió con Kanon firmemente sujeto.

- Te llamaré cuando se me pegue en gana y será tu deber satisfacer todos mis deseos. Desde limpiar el lodo en mis zapatos hasta sentarte sobre mi miembro sin preparación alguna, hacerme disfrutar y largarte.

Los ojos de Kanon se agrandaron. Simplemente no podía creer aquello.

- Y por supuesto, si intentas escapar, no serán tus compañeros los que irán por ti.

Una sonrisa desagradable se colocó en labios del dios.

- Seré yo el que te alcance y te haga sufrir la peor tortura que puedas imaginar… comprendes?

Kanon cayó de rodillas.

Estaba solo, atrapado, condenado a una vida de esclavo. Y todo gracias a Saga.

Bajó la mirada y se abrazó a si mismo mientras sus antiguos compañeros se carcajeaban de él y le decían frases incoherentes de burla.

Sus ojos se cerraron y algunas lágrimas escaparon de ellos. Estaba solo, derrotado, condenado… y Saga… Saga lo había traicionado, lastimándole más que el cuerpo. El alma.

**Kora**

Era ya bastante tarde. Aquél había sido un día bastante pesado, pues los estúpidos guardias habían intentado de nueva cuenta aprovecharse de ella. Esos malditos…

Claro, se había defendido bien. Había noqueado a algunos, pero no contaba con que ellos llevaban una semana entera planeando hacerle eso, y había sido un verdadero problema sacárselos de encima. De no ser por su maestro Aldebarán, quien sabe lo que habría ocurrido.

Su maestro Aldebarán.

La chica sonrió mientras abría el agua caliente de la regadera. Su maestro se parecía mucho a su padre, aunque en mayor tamaño. La misma cara bonachona y el gran sentido del humor. La misma fiereza al proteger a sus hijas de los maleantes.

Entró al agua y sonrió al contacto del líquido con su rostro. Sus pensamientos en aquellos tipos se disiparon mientras se lavaba el cabello.

Sonrió pensando en Kiki. Cierto, lo quería. Pero como a un hermanito menor. Esque era tan lindo, tan travieso y lleno de energía, aunque eso si, demasiado pícaro. Y no comprendía esa actitud siendo que había vivido todos sus años con el siempre sereno Mu de Aries.

Su baño terminó rápido y se dirigió a si habitación envuelta en una toalla y con la fría máscara sobre su rostro. A veces le molestaba.

Apenas hurgaba en el cajón de su ropa interior cuando alguien tocó a su puerta.

- ¡Ay no! ¡Ya voy, ya voy!

Rápidamente tomó la primera prende que alcanzó y se la puso, aunque muy tarde se dio cuenta de que era uno de esos mini modelitos de hilo dental que se había comprado junto con Shaina y Marín. No tenía tiempo de pensar en eso y sacó una larga bata blanca que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas de manga corta, con el dibujo de un gatito amarillo estampado al frente. Finalmente acudió a abrir la puerta.

- ¿Si dígame maestro?

Aldebarán se quedó estático unos segundos. La chica no se había secado del todo con la toalla y se había echado encima la ropa, la cual estaba empapando y remarcando de paso su juvenil cuerpo. Movió enérgicamente la cabeza para no pensar en ello y entró a la habitación, mientras la chica cerraba la puerta.

- ¿Sucede algo?

El silencio continuó y el caballero de Tauro se rascó la nuca.

- Yo, bueno… estaba pensando en ti, y en los peligros que…

Se detuvo en sus palabras pues la chica le dio la espalda para extender su toalla sobre el ropero, dándole sin querer al robusto hombre una buena visión de la diminuta prenda que vestía bajo aquella bata.

- Eh si, bueno…

Kora volteó bastante extrañada. Usualmente, su maestro era un hombre de palabras sencillas pero concisas, y en este día…

De repente aspiró a su alrededor. Olía a algo raro… ¿vino?

- Tú sabes como es la historia de mis padres, te la he contado en alguna ocasión.

- Por supuesto maestro. Su madre era la encargada de mantener este templo en orden y limpiarlo, su padre se enamoró de ella y de esa feliz unión nació usted.

- Así es… pero la verdad. Es que te mentí.

- ¿Cómo?

- Mi madre no era quien se encargaba del mantenimiento del templo… ella era… era la aprendiza de Tauro.

- ¿Qué?

La chica reaccionó con cierto shock. No se esperaba que su maestro le mintiera, pero, ¿Por qué?

- Desde hace muchos años, la tradición de la casa de Tauro es tomar a una joven como aprendiz, comprobar si es fuerte y luego hacerla esposa del caballero.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron de golpe y dio un salto hacia atrás.

- Pe-pe…

Aldebarán le miró fijamente. El olor a vino definitivamente venía de él, y sus ojos mostraron un toque de lujuria que no le gustó nada a la chica.

- Y todo comienza esta noche.

La joven amazona no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando las manos del caballero se cerraron en sus hombros con fuerza, y lo próximo que supo es que su cuerpo era azotado contra la cama.

- No por favor maestro Aldebarán!

- Te advierto desde ahorita que mejor te relajas.

La máscara de la joven salió volando mientras sus manos eran aprisionadas por sobre su cabeza con una de las manos del caballero, el cual ahora viendo el rostro aterrorizado de su alumna sonrió.

Desesperada, intentó patear su entrepierna por ser el lugar mas accesible desde aquella peligrosa posición, pero el hombre reaccionó rápidamente reaccionó y tomó aquella pierna desnuda contra la creciente muestra de su excitación, haciendo que los ojos de ella se abrieran con el horror y la sorpresa.

- Por esto te dije que te relajaras.

- ¡POR FAVOR MAESTRO, SE LO SUPLICO, NOOO!

**Shun**

El joven Andrómeda estaba petrificado en su lugar.

Radamanthys, juez de los infiernos peleaba con absoluta calma y burla contra los caballeros de bronce del Pegaso, Dragón, Cisne y el Fenix, quienes peleaban desesperadamente contra el espectro.

- ¡Shun, ayúdanos!

Gritó Seiya desesperado mientras intentaba golpear al espectro. Shun se echó a un rincón. Ikki salió volando en ese instante, y el joven peliverde se acercó a socorrerle.

- Shun, comprende. ¡Ayúdanos a luchar!

- Pero hermano… ¡Yo no quiero matar! ¡Por favor, no me obligues!

- ¡Mira eso Shun!

Tomando la cabeza de su hermano, Ikki lo giró para que viera a sus compañeros de bronce luchando desesperadamente.

- ¡Míralos Shun, sus manos están cubiertas de sangre, todos cargan con muertes en la conciencia, crees que lo hacen con gusto? ¡Crees que matar no significa nada para ellos? Shun, ¡Shun!

Ikki lo giró para que le viera fijamente.

- A todos nos despiertan sus espectros cada noche… pero seguimos luchando. Una muerte de ellos significa la salvación de miles. Una muerte nuestra, significa la muerte de Athena, y con ella del mundo.

El Fenix se puso de pié de golpe y lanzando un grito desde lo mas profundo de su alma, logró golpear certera y dolorosamente al espectro, quien se tambaleó, dándole oportunidad ahora a Shiryu de golpearle, después Hyoga congeló sus piernas, mientras Seiya le tomaba por detrás y sostenía su cuello con toda la fuerza posible.

Ikki le tomó de un brazo y Shiryu del otro, mientras Hyoga se agachaba y mantenía el suelo congelado, ya que con su inmensa fuerza, el espectro comenzaba a conseguir liberarse del hielo.

- ¡SHUN, MÁTALO, MÁTALO!

- ¡POR FAVOR, RÁPIDO!

Los ojos verdes de Andrómeda temblaron observando como sus compañeros se movían como muñecos por la fuerza bruta de Radamanthys, pero aún así, no le soltaban y lo dejaban totalmente expuesto a un ataque.

Shun se puso de pié decidido para atacarlo, mas un recuerdo vino a su mente. Algo que nadie más había alcanzado a ver. Ya que cuando aquella extraña mujer había salido de la habitación, se había topado con el espectro, y se habían besado.

- ¡No puedo!

Gritó mientras comenzaba a llorar amargamente, seguro de que aquella mujer sufriría por la muerte de su amado.

De repente, se escuchó el sonido de algo quebrándose, y al levantar la mirada, Shun se encontró con un Shiryu que colgaba de la mano de Radamanthys, este sonriente al ver el cuello roto de su víctima.

Seiya gritó con rabia, pero nada pudo hacer para evitar su muerte, suerte parecida corrió Hyoga, cuando se le fue una de las piernas del espectro, y este le partió la espalda de una sola patada.

Finalmente, Radamanthys concentró toda su energía en atacar al fenix, quien recibió el impacto de lleno y quedó agonizante a solo unos centímetros de Shun.

- Hermano! Hermano!

- S-Shun…

- ¡Perdóname hermano!

Ikki sonrió y acarició lánguidamente los cabellos de su pequeño hermano menor.

- Te perdonamos, ¿Comprendes? Huye, huye… nosotros te… perdonamos…

Sus ojos se cerraron, y la vida del fenix terminó.

- ¡HERMANO!

Shun comenzó a mover a su hermano desesperadamente y prácticamente sintió como su alma se alejaba de su lado.

- ¡NO, NO!

Apresuradamente se lanzó a pies del espectro, abrazando sus piernas.

- ¡Por favor, máteme a mí también, debo alcanzar a mi hermano!

- Pero que cosa más patética.

Radamanthys se sacó sin problema al joven Andrómeda y le miró con desdén.

- Matarte sería no más que una deshonra para mí. No que ellos… ellos lucharon con su alma, y fue un verdadero placer matarlos. Un honor, ciertamente. Pero a ti, pequeña basura cobarde… tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

El espectro se retiró del lugar con paso galante y el peliverde comenzó a temblar de dolor. Escuchó a Hyoga gemir y se acercó a él. Sangraba horriblemente, su espalda estaba totalmente rota y gemía quedamente pues el dolor era tanto que ni siquiera dejaba salir su voz.

- Shun… Shun…

- Hyoga, por favor…

- A-Acércame a Shiryu, te lo suplico.

El chico le tomó del brazo y lo arrastró por el suelo, viendo horrorizado la manera en que de su cintura para abajo, el cuerpo del rubio se torcía de manera casi imposible.

Finalmente lo colocó junto al dragón.

- Gracias Shun… gracias…

El joven ruso tomó la mano derecha de Shiryu y acercó su muñeca presionándola apenas un poco. Excalibur, aún latente rebanó de un solo tajo las venas del rubio.

- ¡Pero Hyoga!

- Todo está bien Shun… todo está bien…

El peliverde tomó a Hyoga en sus piernas y le miró sonreír débilmente. Finalmente, la hemorragia en sus venas le provocó la muerte.

Shun se quedó quieto largas horas, con la mirada paseando entre los cuerpos muertos.

- Es mi culpa… es mi culpa… es mi culpa… es mi culpa…

Las horas pasaron y la misma frase se escuchaba una vez tras otra en el destruido salón.

Finalmente hubo silencio, y el chico sostuvo la mano derecha del dragón entre sus muñecas. Solo un poco de presión y de ambas comenzó a brotar su sangre.

Se acercó tambaleante hasta el lugar donde reposaba el cuerpo de Ikki y se acostó a su lado, abrazándole y bañándole con su sangre.

- Ya voy hermano… ya voy…

Cerró sus ojos y la muerte empezó a envolverlo. Jamás pudo ver el eclipse que empezaba a opacar el cielo.

**Marín**

El cielo brillaba. No había nubes. El clima era fresco, sin calor ni frío. Todo perfecto.

En el templo de Leo, una figura se paseaba mientras su celestial voz llenaba todo el lugar. Una sonrisa adornaba los labios rosados de la amazona mientras acunaba al ser de apenas un par de meses en sus brazos.

Marín, esposa del caballero de Leo, era madre.

Su hijo dormía en sus brazos. Los ojos azules, el cabello negro. Según Aioria, había sacado el pelo de su difunta madre.

Finalmente, aquél inocente ser estaba dormido tras haber pasado toda la noche llorando.

- Así mi pequeño niño… tu papi volverá pronto y querrá verte dormidito para darte el beso de las buenas noches.

Marín sonrió y colocó a su hijo en la cuna de su habitación, adorando cada vez que lo hacía.

De repente levantó la mirada fascinada al sentir la presencia de Aioria llegando al templo. Claro que venía con todos los demás santos, pero quien sabe, a lo mejor y le habían vuelto a dar ganas de presumir a todos a su primogénito.

Salió corriendo adornada de una flamante sonrisa. Miró a Aioria y le llamó por su nombre para después colgarse de su cuello cual adolescente y besarle con absoluta ternura y amor.

- Te extrañé! Como te fue?... ¿Aioria? ¿Qué te sucede?

- Donde está el niño Marín.

La amazona frunció el ceño. El rostro de su marido estaba tan… perdido.

- Acabo de dormirlo. Mi amor, ¿Qué sucede?

Aioria se giró a ver a Milo, quien tenía la vista fija y clavada al suelo.

- Está en la habitación… ya sabes como llegar.

- Claro.

Marín vio partir al escorpión y entrar a su cuarto. Un segundo después, se escuchó el llanto de su hijo.

- Aioria, ¿Qué sucede?

- Marín, escúchame.

Camus se acercó con una especie de bata ceremonial la cual le colocó al caballero de Leo, mientras los demás se adentraban al templo y trazaban con tizas algunos símbolos en el suelo.

- Mira, hades nos engañó a todos. El hijo de Shiryu es solo suyo. Engendrado por Shiryu y solo por él. No es un dios, no es nada más que un simple mortal nacido de un hombre.

- Aioria, pero que…

- ¡MARÍN, ESCÚCHAME! Hades lo planeó todo! La noche que nuestro hijo comenzó a formarse en tu vientre, un segundo espectro se encargó de colocar la verdadera alma del hijo de Hades dentro de ti!

- Pero, Mu dijo…

- Si, todo fue planeado. El primero solamente fertilizó el cuerpo de Shiryu para que se embarazara. Marín, ese niño es hijo de Hades, tuyo y de Hades.

La amazona dio un par de pasos hacia atrás totalmente asustada.

- ¡MIENTES, MIENTES!

- ¡Aioria, date prisa!

Camus le tendió la daga dorada al caballero, pero Marín le tomó de la ropa.

- ¡No puedes, estás loco? ¡Es tu hijo!

- ¡No es mío Marín, es de Hades, es el que va a matar a Athena y esclavizará al mundo!

- ¡Por favor!

La amazona giró el rostro y vio como su hijo se encontraba en medio de aquellos círculos en el suelo. Shaka oraba en voz baja mientras los demás pedían perdón por tener que matar a un ser inocente.

- ¡Ni te atrevas! ¡Ninguno de ustedes…

- ¡ARPIAS!

Todos giraron hacia donde gritaba Shura y los ojos de la amazona se agrandaron.

Acercándose a una impresionante velocidad venía una gigantesca cantidad de monstruosos y repugnantes animales. Moradoras del séptimo infierno, haciendo su hogar en el segundo círculo de los tres en que este se dividía, donde los suicidas se transformaban en distorsionados árboles de largas y tenebrosas ramas que servían de refugio para toda una gigantesca manada de arpías.

Mu fue el más rápido en bloquear la entrada con su muro de cristal, mientras los demás se preparaban para el instante en que esos seres empezaran a graznar, pues muy seguramente acabarían rompiéndoles los tímpanos, sobre a todo a Mu, el cual perdería su pared de cristal.

Aioria se apresuró a colocarse frente al bebé y alzó la daga.

- Lo siento…

Estuvo a punto de lanzar la dorada cuchilla contra el bebé, pero el sonido chillante y extremadamente agudo que emitieron las mujeres de gigantescas alas negras le hizo caer con las manos sobre sus oídos y dejando que la saga saliera volando.

Los trozos de cristal de la pared dorada echa por Mu salieron volando en distintas direcciones mientras el lemuriano caía estrepitosamente al suelo.

- ¡AL ATAQUEEEE!

Dokho se lanzó contra aquellas mujeres aladas seguido por Saga y Kanon, los cuales, invocando a su explosión de galaxias reventaron a más de diez avechuchos, pero todas graznaron al sentir el dolor de sus compañeras.

Aioria tuvo que ayudar en la batalla. Aquellos seres, atraídos por la posible muerte del rey del hades atacaban sin misericordia y en grotesco número. Demasiado para solo doce caballeros.

- ¡Mátalo Marín, si se lo llevan estaremos perdidos!

La amazona reaccionó y corrió hacia donde yacía la daga dorada, tomándola entre sus manos.

- No puedo… Aioria… yo…

Miró hacia la batalla y observó como aquellos monstruos herían sin misericordia a su marido y compañeros.

Su mirada se endureció y corrió hasta su hijo, se arrodilló y levantó la daga. Los ojitos de este se abrieron y comenzó a hacer leves pucheros.

Las manos de Marín temblaron.

- ¡MARÍN, MÁTALO!

Aioria gritó mientras trozaba en dos a una de tantas arpías. Ella cerró sus ojos y levantó la daga.

Gritó con dolor y escuchó el sonido de la daga rompiendo el aire, sintió como atravesó la piel de su hijo, y sus dedos se llenaron de un líquido caliente.

**Hyoga**

En el congelado mar, se observa la figura de un joven rubio que se mantiene hincado, con la cabeza gacha.

- Mamá, ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Estás bien, triste, sola? Lo se, yo también…

El cisne suspiró y cerró sus ojos, sintiendo una esencia que se movía a sus espaldas. Frunció el ceño pues no era la primera vez que aquello ocurría.

Tras decir sus oraciones se puso de pié y se dirigió a la cabaña donde estaba quedándose por aquellos días. Sumido en sus pensamientos, intentando en vano descubrir a quien le pertenecía el extraño espíritu que lo seguía desde que había tocado el helado mar donde descansaba su madre.

Llegó a su cabaña y suspiró mientras se frotaba los brazos. De repente hacía mucho frío.

Se acostó en el pequeño catre y miró al techo, sus ojos se cerraron y unas manos de hielo se posaron en sus hombros, haciéndolo intentar levantarse de golpe, pero la fuerza de aquél ser era demasiada, lo empujó violentamente contra el colchón.

Los ojos de Hyoga buscaron en la oscuridad, y finalmente, con gran sorpresa reconoció a la persona que le mantenía sujeto.

- ¿Mamá?

La mujer frente a él era su madre, pero aquél semblante enojado y sombrío jamás se lo había visto.

- He esperado a que regresaras… maldito engendro.

- ¿Mamá?

- Destruiste todo para mi, desde que supe que existías, no sabes como… no lo sabes…

- Pero…

- ¡CALLA!

Ella lo azotó violentamente contra la cama mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos.

- ¡Pude haberte abandonado en cualquier instante, impedir tu nacimiento a toda costa, pero no, no pude por que eras un maldito destinado a salvar este horrible mundo!

La mujer gruñó.

- Todo estaba tan bien planeado… pero… pero el barco se hundió, y yo perdí la vida.

- Madre, no sabes como…

- ¿Cómo te duele? ¡CREES ACASO QUE A MI ME INTERESA TU DOLOR? ¡ARRUINASTE MI VIDA HYOGA, TE VOLVISTE UNA CARGA, UN ESTORBO, FUE TU CULPA QUE TU PADRE NOS ABANDONARA! ¡FUE TU CULPA QUE YO MURIERA!

- No… mamá…

- ¡NO ME LLAMES MAMÁ, MALDITO!

Ella comenzó a sollozar y sus rasgos se suavizaron.

- Mi muerte es tu culpa Hyoga… tu eres el culpable… maldito… maldito… ¡MALDITO!

Gritó ella lanzando sus manos heladas a su cuello y empezando a ahorcarlo, el chico sentía como el aire se le iba y sus pulmones pedían a gritos algo de aire.

- N-no, ma-mamá…

- Te llevaré al infierno conmigo… horrible engendro…

**Shaina**

La amazona corría rápidamente entre la lluvia que azotaba al santuario. Una hermosa sonrisa estaba sobre sus labios mientras sus piernas comenzaban a dolerle por el tremendo esfuerzo que hacía a pesar de lo débil que estaba.

Corrió hasta su cabaña verdaderamente fascinada, y se detuvo en la puerta.

Shiryu y su hijo, combinando su increíble poder divino los había liberado y ahora, ella estaba con sus sensuales ropas negras, el amplio escote entre los pechos y esa dulce sonrisa en sus labios. Retiró su máscara segura de que adentro encontraría a Seiya.

Fue cuando escuchó murmullos.

Frunció el ceño y se apoyó en la puerta.

- Por favor Seiya, compréndelo. No podemos sentir sus cosmo energías, es obvio que Eris los ha matado, y lo único que nos queda es vengarlos.

- Pero, Saori-san…

- Shh… déjame consolarte por la partida de Shaina.

- No, por favor… ¡No pienso ha…

Pero las palabras del Pegaso fueron calladas por un rudo beso. La amazona abrió la boca en un grito que de haber podido escapar de su garganta, hubiera sido un sollozo horrorizado.

Se quedó petrificada en la puerta, no sabía que hacer, o que decir. No podía simplemente entrar y gritarle a su diosa. Después de todo, era SU diosa.

Una mirada dura se reflejó en sus ojos.

Tal vez fuera una amazona de plata consagrada a servir a Athena, pero Seiya era SU hombre, el que la había elegido días atrás por sobre la diosa.

La puerta se abrió de pronto con estrépito y un trueno resonó en la distancia.

- Creí que eras una diosa virgen, Athena.

Ambos saltaron en el lecho de la amazona de ojos esmeralda, cuyas facciones dibujaban furia contenida.

- S-Shaina!

El Pegaso dio un brinco hacia ella, mas Athena le impidió el paso y se interpuso en su camino, poniéndose de pié frente a la guerrera de la cobra.

- ¿Puedo preguntar a que se debe tu interrupción?

La diosa se acercó con mirada arrogante y un bamboleo de caderas ciertamente sensual.

- Simplemente he venido a reclamar lo que es mío, Athena.

- ¿Tuyo? No veo tu nombre en ningún espacio en su cuerpo.

- Me pertenece en alma, Athena, por que si aquí hay un cuerpo marcado es el mío, y fue él quien lo hizo.

- Pues déjame felicitarlo, mas hay algo que debo recordarte.

Saori sonrió de manera triunfante mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la amazona con falsa ternura y una mirada llena de odio.

- Ahora mismo, y por decreto de tu diosa te relevo del cargo de guerrera de plata, portadora de la armadura de la Cobra.

- ¿Qué?

- A partir de ahora… serás mi esclava personal, destinada a cumplir todos mis caprichos y satisfacer hasta la más mínima de mis necesidades.

- ¡PERO COMO TE…

- Y recuerda, por favor…

La delicada mano de la diosa se cerró en su barbilla.

- A menos de que exista el matrimonio, un dios puede tomar al mortal que se le venga en gana.

Saori rió triunfante y estiró su mano hacia Seiya, quien vaciló.

- Díselo, Shaina querida. Que los deseos de un dios anteceden a cualquier deseo mortal, incluso sobre la pareja de una persona, a menos de que estén casados.

Seiya observó a Shaina como pidiéndole que desmintiera a la diosa, pero eso no ocurrió, ella bajó la mirada y aceptó débilmente

- Bien, ahora…

La diosa se acercó a Seiya y le tomó de la mano.

- Ven mi amor… tú y yo haremos el amor esta noche en mi habitación.

Seiya aceptó temerosamente, mientras avanzaba al lado de la diosa.

- ¿Sabes?

Ella sonrió cruelmente y se giró hacia Shaina.

- Tener a alguien mirándonos mientras nos entregamos me provoca una sensación que no había conocido antes… ven pequeña esclava, para que veas algo que te va a encantar.

Shaina retrocedió espantada y con claras intenciones de huir, pero la cosmo energía de Athena penetró violentamente en su mente, como un choque eléctrico.

- Recuerda que eres mi esclava. Si crees que desobedecerme podría traerte la muerte o algún otro consuelo… déjame decirte que estás muy equivocada.

La antigua amazona gimió de dolor y cayó de rodillas ante la diosa cuando su mente fue liberada de la presión.

- Así, mi pequeña, como un dulce cachorrito…

Shaina cerró sus ojos y se mordió los labios, mientras su rostro describía el más horrible dolor.

**Kiki**

Todo era alegría, felicidad.

Su hermanito había nacido hacía un par de semanas, y el señor Mu había sido escogido por Shiryu desde hacía varios meses, por lo que eran una adorable pareja de recién casados con todo y un bebé.

Y era cierto que últimamente se sentía celoso, y desplazado de las atenciones paternas, pero sabía que no era que no lo quisieran, simplemente, el bebé necesitaba mucha atención.

Aquella noche, Kiki miraba fascinado a su hermanito, quien dormía en brazos de Shiryu, mientras Mu estaba en la cocina fregando los biberones, je, era gracioso.

La puerta se abrió en ese instante. Mu entró estirándose y acarició rápidamente los cabellos pelirrojos de su discípulo.

- ¿Está dormido?

- Como un bebé n.n.

Susurró entre dulce y juguetonamente el dragón. Mu sonrió y tomó a su hijo adoptivo en brazos, provocando que este hiciera unos cuantos ruiditos, como si amenazara con despertar.

El lemuriano le meció con ternura, y el bebé se tranquilizó.

Una vez en su cuna, Mu se acercó al dragón y lo besó pasionalmente en los labios, susurrándole algo al oído que lo hizo sonreír.

- Kiki, a dormir.

- Pero mamá, ¿No puedo quedarme a ver al bebé un rato mas?

Shiryu volteó a ver a Mu con una expresión de "Te dije que diría eso" y ambos sonrieron.

- Solo un ratito, si? Mañana tienes muchas cosas por hacer.

- Gracias n.n

El pelirrojo vio a "sus padres" salir de la habitación y se colocó a un lado de la cuna, verdaderamente feliz de poder quedarse con su hermanito.

Pasó largo rato contemplándolo. Rió cuando a lo lejos escuchó los murmullos ahogados del juego amoroso de sus padres, mas no le dio importancia.

Su estómago gruñó y se apresuró a bajar las escaleras en busca de algo de comer. Rápidamente se sirvió algo de leche, tomó pan, mermelada, un cuchillo de untar y regresó corriendo, ya se prepararía en la habitación del bebé algo de comer.

Entró rápidamente y dejó todo en la mesita de madera que con tanto amor había ayudado a su maestro a construir, más al girarse hacia la cuna, se encontró con una imponente figura de largos cabellos negros la cual sostenía al bebé en sus brazos.

- Q-quien es usted…

- Oh mira hijo mío, es tu hermano mayor.

El hombre volteó y mostró sus preciosos ojos azules, los cuales hicieron congelarse a Kiki.

- U-u-usted es… ¿Ha-Hades?

- Así es, mi pequeño niño.

Hades sonrió de manera dulce mientras el bebé jugaba con su dedo.

- Tengo una misión para ti, pequeño pelirrojo.

- Cállese, llamaré a mí…

- Oh, que miedo… pero no creo que alcancen a llegar antes de que te mate si se te ocurre abrir esa boca tuya.

- Salvaré a mi hermano.

- Y hemos llegado al punto.

Hades se acercó con paso elegante al niño y le tomó de la barbilla.

- Tu cuidarás de este niño, lo se… tu lo harás. Cuando el sueño entre en ti, olvidarás todo lo que has visto en esta noche y cuidarás de mi, por que en el cuerpo de mi hijo, no seré mas que un ser indefenso.

El dios hablaba con naturalidad mientras su mano se hundía en el pecho de su hijo, sacó la mano tranquilamente y en ella sostenía una preciosa esfera blanca, la cual soltó y se evaporó en al aire.

- Adiós mi niño, ve…

- E-esa era…

- El alma de esta preciosura de bebé, este lindo cuerpo que ahora me pertenece.

Depositó el cuerpo vacío, y todo su ser se volvió un ente borroso el cual se hizo vapor, y finalmente entró al cuerpo del bebé.

- No… no…

Kiki se dejó caer al suelo desesperado.

Ahora si no había escapatoria, Hades tenía el cuerpo de su hermanito, y por alguna endemoniada razón, sus ojos empezaban a pesarle. A sabiendas de que al despertar olvidaría que el bebé era ahora Hades encarnado, se lanzó como pudo sobre un escritorio y tomó una pluma de brillantes y un libro azul con el título "Diario del bebe", el cual había comprado Saori. Como pudo garabateó unas cuantas palabras.

_Cuando despiertes, habrá comenzado una pesadilla._

_Anoche, Hades posesionó el cuerpo de mi hermano, y por eso…_

_Le he matado. No te sientas culpable, pues has salvado al mundo._

_Kiki._

Dejó el libro donde cualquiera pudiese ver la página abierta.

Tomó el cuchillo que llevaba consigo y se aproximó pesadamente hasta su hermanito… no, su hermanito ya había muerto, este era el dios de la muerte.

Colocó una mano sobre la pequeña boca y la otra sobre el pecho, entreabrió sus dedos dejando descubierta la zona del corazón y cerró los ojos, mientras con su telequinesia, el cuchillo se enterró en el músculo con tal violencia que la sangre saltó y le salpicó la cara, lo mismo que una de sus manos.

No pudiendo controlarse mas, cayó al suelo dormido.

Un par de horas mas tarde, Shiryu caminaba por el pasillo que daba a la habitación de sus hijos. Abrió la puerta sonriendo, y lo primero que vio fue la impactante imagen de Kiki tirado en el suelo con el rostro y una de sus manos salpicadas en sangre.

- ¡HIJO! ¡MU, ALGUIEN, POR FAVOR, AYÚDENME!

Shiryu se aproximó rápidamente y tocó su frente, mas encontró con gran sorpresa que la sangre no era suya.

Se levantó de golpe y por el rabillo del ojo vio algo rojo en la cuna de su bebé.

Cuando Mu entró totalmente espantado y no reparó en el libro azul que tiró al suelo por accidente, apenas y alcanzó a ver a Shiryu desplomándose en el suelo tras haber visto a su bebé con la boca abierta y las facciones desencajadas, el tono de piel grisáceo, un hilo de sangre brotando de sus labios, mas no era nada con todas las cobijas manchadas del mismo vital líquido.

Los días siguientes fueron demasiado duros. Cuando el dragón había recuperado la conciencia, había tomado a su fallecido bebé en brazos y nadie había logrado quitárselo, y no fue hasta un extremadamente violento forcejeo cuando hicieron que lo soltara, el problema fue que entre seis lo estaban intentando calmar. Y ninguno había detenido la caída del cuerpo hasta el suelo.

Kiki palidecía a cada día de amargura. Saberse asesino de su hermano menor era demasiado, y mas aún, cargaba con el peso de la mas reciente noticia, la cual les habían dado tras el sepelio.

Shiryu había perdido la cordura.

Cosa más que obvia, pues se la pasaba todo el día sentado en una mecedora, acariciando su vientre y susurrando que su hijo se había alojado en su cuerpo una vez más, pero que esta vez nunca nacería y se quedarían juntos por siempre.

Todo era dolor a su alrededor, y a donde quiera que mirase se encontraba con miradas que le rehuían, y mas aún, los ojos cargados de odio de su maestro…

Era demasiado para un pobre niño de diez años, y no pudiendo contenerlo mas, simplemente lo resolvió tomando el mismo cuchillo con el que había matado a su hermano y lo hundió tantas veces como pudo en sus entrañas.

Antes de morir, un último pensamiento asaltó su mente.

Todos lo habían visto suicidarse… y ninguno había intentado siquiera detenerlo. Inclusive Shiryu, quien se había girado a verle con una expresión llena de… satisfacción.

**xxxxxx**

N/A: HOLA!

Damos las gracias por todos los maravillosos reviews que nos dejaron, sinceramente estamos fascinadas por saber que nuestra historia es leída por tanta gente que nos hace favor de gastar un poco de su tiempo para dejarnos una opinión.

Alguien por ahí dijo que era como si estuviéramos en una segunda temporada, y que si REVELDE….

Ambas ladys se ponen pálidas, Lady Gloria junta ambos dedos índices formando una cruz y Grayson se esconde debajo de su cama.

¡NOS COMPARARON CON REVELDE, HORROOOOOOOOOOOOR!

Nah, no es cierto n.n.

Lo que si es cierto, es que yo (Grayson) soy una enemiga jurada de las telenovelas, mientras Gloria ve una novela cada mil años, y ninguna de las dos comprendemos que tanto le ven a la tal REVELDE que todo mundo habla de ella, pero si todo mundo habla de ella quiere decir que es buena, y que nos comparen con dicha novela, ¡Es aún mejor!

Ahora bien, tengo un **AVISO IMPORTANTE**

**De última hora!**

Hace un año, cuando recién apareció Nacido Inocente, con su nombre original, Nacido "Inocente para crear el caos" casi a la par apareció una historia llamada **"9 meses X 4"** la cual pertenece a una gran amiga y excelente escritora.

**Ramsin.**

Ella fue una de las víctimas en el tiempo que los autores subían sus historias y estas eran bajadas a la fuerza bajo excusas estúpidas tras haber pasado no mas de un par de horas en la red.

No recuerdo quien lo dijo, pero tenía razón. Las historias de **Ramsin** son de lo más originales, cómicas e inocentes… bueno, ya no tanto XD que uno se puede encontrar, y la denunciaban a cada rato, y una vez mas, está siendo atacada.

Alguna persona sin que hacer ha estado dejando Reviews a nombre de **Ramsin** de manera anónima y claro, sin dejar un e-mail. Estos mensajes son por demás ofensivos y envidiosos hacia los autores.

Si alguna persona, de quienes amablemente leen esta historia sabe de alguien que ha recibido estos reviews, o ha recibido uno de estos mensajes, favor de ignorarlo y pasar la voz, pues yo, como **Lady** **Grayson** y autora de esta historia, puedo decirles que apuesto mis cinco sentidos y mi propia historia a que **Ramsin** jamás haría eso.

Espero este mensaje ayude de algo, y si reciben estos mensajes, ignórenlos, pues solo se trata de alguien sin que hacer que quiere hacerle la vida de cuadritos a una EXCELENTE persona.

Atte. **Lady Grayson**

Una vez mas, gracias por leer este capi, y aviso que actualmente tengo escrito hasta el capítulo 39, y estoy avanzando el 40. Por tanto, voy a tardar en poco en actualizar, al menos hasta que tenga hasta el capi 45.

Les pido un poco de paciencia y me comprometo a seguir esta historia tan pronto como sea posible.

Por habernos prestado su atención, mil gracias.

Atte.

_Lady Grayson (la oscuridad) y Lady Gloria (la luz)_


	39. Prepárate

_Cap. 37_

_Prepárate

* * *

_

En el Santuario, el plan de acción corría a cargo de Dokho y la diosa Hera, la cual comenzaba a encontrar MUY interesantes a los mortales, cosa que estaba muy clara cuando se desaparecieron a algún lugar dejando abandonados los ancestrales planos del castillo construido por Hades, Eris y Ares en tiempos mitológicos.

Los caballeros mientras tanto se alistaban para la dura batalla.

Ikki se colocaba su armadura en silencio y pensando en como estaría Shun, ya desde hacía un rato que el pecho le dolía, señal inequívoca de que su hermano estaba sufriendo por alguna razón.

No lejos de él, Athena estaba sentada en su trono y con una tremenda cara de puchero que la hacía lucir como mocosa de cinco años. Miraba a Seiya con ojos más que asesinos. ¡Todo ese tiempo coqueteándole y este imbécil le salía con que había pasado la noche teniendo sexo con Shaina!

Pero para su absoluto enojo, el chico estaba mas perdido pensando en Shaina y siendo acosado por Milo, el cual pegaba gritos diciendo que el burro le había arruinado su plan maestro para tirarse a la sexy amazona.

El chico no le había echo mucho caso y se la había pasado contestando con tímidos monosílabos, hasta que se enteró de que el gran plan consistía en que Athena terminara de conquistar el Pegaso. Cosa que venía haciendo de un tiempo atrás con su doctor corazón Milo. Así, la amazona estaría destrozada, el dulce escorpión la consolaría, le invitaría un par de copas, y teniéndola a su absoluta merced, esta acabaría en su cama. Claro que despertaría sola y se encontraría con que su virginidad había sido entregada en una habitación que parecía escenario de película porno y una notita al lado agradeciéndole la noche, recomendándole que no se sacara la máscara y se tiñera el cabello, pues cuando el video de ambos saliera a la luz mostrando el mega macho que era el escorpión, seguramente y algunos se iban a reír.

No tardó mucho en que esos dos acabaran liados a golpes y rodando por el piso.

Camus estaba demasiado enfadado y persiguiendo a esos dos por toda la estancia de Athena, y cada vez que Milo le quedaba cerca le pegaba tremenda patada que le quedaba adolorido el pié.

Ajeno a esos asuntos. Aldebarán tenía su armadura ya puesta y distraídamente pulía su casco con un trapo, mientras Afrodita estaba sentado a su lado y suspirando quedamente.

De Máscara ni sus luces, así como tampoco de Shaka.

En un rincón, Mu se colocaba su armadura pieza por pieza. Estaba muy preocupado, y el hecho de tener a la tal Ilitia siguiéndolo a todos lados lo incomodaba.

Cerró los ojos mientras cerraba el segundo guante en torno a su muñeca, colocándose de nueva cuenta la pulsera de color esmeralda. Necesitaba tanto de Shiryu, y ahora, él corría peligro.

- ¿Mu?

El aludido se giró y se encontró con Saga, ya vestido con su armadura y la alborotada melena brillando con el contacto de la luz que se filtraba entre los pilares.

- ¿Si¿Pasa algo?

- A decir verdad, nada fuera de lo normal. Es solo que… necesito decirte algo, sabes?

- Soy todo oídos.

Respondió con una falsa sonrisa la cual no pudo ocultar sus ojos preocupados.

- Mu, quiero… quiero que reconsideres el echo de que estés comprometido con el dragón.

- ¿Qué?

- Por favor, tú sabes que está enamorado de Shura, se nota en los ojos de ambos.

- Debo luchar Saga, si no comprendes…

- Comprendo más de lo que crees…

Fue apenas un susurro, y la mano del caballero de géminis se deslizó por la mejilla del lemuriano.

- Olvídate de él… por favor. Si necesitas de alguien que te haga feliz, yo siempre voy a estar aquí para ayudarte.

Saga sonrió a medias y acercó sus labios rozando apenas los de Mu, quien estaba lo suficientemente petrificado para no moverse, lo cual el peliazul aprovechó para profundizar el beso.

Mu no supo la razón, pero sus ojos se cerraron. Cierto era que en su mente se reflejó la imagen de Shiryu, pero como estúpida excusa, pensó en el echo de que era un hombre con necesidades, y en este instante, cuando unos labios cálidos estaban sobre los suyos y aquellos fuertes brazos le rodeaban, él tenía que atender a estar necesidades.

Ni siquiera la imagen en su mente logró evitar que sus labios se abrieran y Saga no desperdició esta oportunidad.

- Mu¿Podrías ayudarme a…

De repente, Shura de capricornio dio la vuelta en aquella columna y se quedó totalmente sorprendido con la imagen frente a él.

Mu fue el primero en reaccionar y sacó sus brazos de alrededor del cuello de Saga, demasiado sorprendido por cierto, pues ni cuenta se había dado de que los tenía ahí, mientras el caballero de géminis mostró un leve enrojecimiento en sus mejillas.

Shura no dijo nada, mejor dio media vuelta y se retiró con la furia marcada en sus facciones.

- ¡Shura, espera!

La mano de Mu se cerró en su brazo y le hizo girarse.

- No es lo que tú piensas.

- ¡ENTONCES QUE ES, EH MU?

El lemuriano retrocedió un paso, pues nunca en su vida había visto a Shura tan enfadado.

- Tienes que escucharme.

- ¿ESCUCHAR QUE¡Te estabas besando con Saga!

De un manotazo le alcanzó la muñeca y la levantó.

- ¿Qué este brazalete no significa nada para ti?

Con el griterío, algunos comenzaron a asomarse por todos lados, Mu sintió que empezaba a temblar, y más cuando distinguió entre los recién llegados a Dohko.

- Por favor Shura… no grites…

- ¡Grito todo lo que se me de la gana!

- ¡Ya basta! Estamos en una crisis y a ustedes les apetece pelear!

Dokho se acercó a grandes zancadas a ambos caballeros dorados, y el lemuriano empezó a temblar descontroladamente. Si el maestro se enteraba de lo que había echo…

- Bien jovencitos, váyanme contando.

Mu suspiró seguro de que escucharía algo así como "esta basura se estaba besando con Saga, maestro" pero en lugar de ello…

- Lo siento maestro, perdí los estribos.

Shura se soltó tan delicadamente como pudo del agarre del maestro y se retiró hacia la caja de su armadura, de donde siguió extrayendo piezas.

El actual patriarca miró a Mu algo confundido, mas se alejó dejándole en claro que no quería mas peleas.

El herrero se quedó quieto un largo rato intentando asimilar lo que había ocurrido, y se acercó a pasos lentos al caballero de capricornio, el cual estaba serio y puliendo su brazo derecho.

- ¿Por qué no le dijiste?

- No soy un chismoso.

- Pero, Shiryu…

- Mira…

El caballero de capricornio se puso de pié y miró fijamente a Mu mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Era apenas un poco más alto y en su rostro se notaban obvios al menos cinco o seis años más que en Mu.

- No soy quien para decirle al maestro lo que hacías, si alguien va a perder a Shiryu por insensateces, serás tú.

- Pero...

- Sin embargo… llegas a hacerle daño a Shiryu, y te juro que tu cuello extrañará a tu cabeza, entiendes?

- C-Claro.

Shura bufó y se alejó con paso galante, mientras Mu bajaba la mirada avergonzado de si mismo debido a la gigantesca estupidez que había cometido.

- ¿Mu¿Estás bien?

Saga se acercó vacilante hasta el carnero, el cual se sobaba las sienes.

- Siento lo que ocurrió Saga.

- No es problema, pero… Mu, tu debes de saber que te amo.

- Saga, por favor…

- No, déjame hablar.

Suplicó el caballero de géminis tomando las manos del lemuriano.

- Desde hace mucho que siento esto, que quiero tenerte entre mis brazos, y yo…

- Saga… entiende que yo… yo amo a Shiryu, y al igual que tu, es un sentimiento que tiene mucho tiempo.

- ¡Se conocieron hace dos años! Yo te amo desde mucho antes…

- No estamos hablando de quien tiene el sentimiento con más antigüedad. Saga… por favor… yo no siento por ti lo mismo, eres un gran amigo, pero…

- Pero hace un momento…

- Hace un momento me dejé llevar por el sentimiento de tus labios sobre los míos.

Saga iba a decir alguna mala cosa, mas se quedó callado, y finalmente besó las manos de Mu.

- Prométeme algo.

- Lo que quieras.

- Cuando todo esto termine, si Shiryu no te escoge a ti, prométeme que considerarás intentarlo conmigo.

- ¿Te estás poniendo como plato de segunda mesa?

- Por ti puedo esperar.

Mu se sintió realmente conmovido por las palabras de Saga, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que seguía enamorado de Shiryu, así que prefirió mandar su vista a cualquier otro lugar.

- Lo… tomaré en cuenta. Pero eso no significa que no vaya a seguir intentando conquistar a Shiryu.

- Tienes todo mi apoyo en ello… si eres feliz, entonces yo lo seré.

- Gracias.

Saga sonrió y dio media vuelta, mientras reía a medias.

A lo lejos estaba Shura, amigo de la infancia. Un leve destello cubrió sus ojos. Tenía un gran plan, y la imagen mental de Shura y Shiryu en el altar contrayendo matrimonio era la culminación de este.

- ¡Pero amor!

- ¡Basta!

Todos se giraron en dirección a los gritos y se encontraron con Artemisa, la cual discutía con su marido.

- Pero¡Estás embarazada!

- ¿Y que con eso? Tú estarás ahí para ayudarme.

- Mi niña tiene razón Ickarus.

Hera se acercó con paso galante mientras su ropa ondeaba a cada paso.

- Por sobre todo, ella es la diosa de la caza, y no puede simplemente darse el lujo de hacer a un lado sus obligaciones, además, hay niños en peligro, y eso es demasiado bajo, incluso para Eris.

- …comprendo.

Touma se arrodilló en señal de respeto.

Artemisa le dedicó una sonrisa a su marido mientras sus ojos se cerraban. Una luz iluminó a la diosa y sus pies se despegaron levemente del suelo.

Un destello de luz realmente intenso se hizo presente y todos tuvieron que taparse los ojos. No lejos de ahí, Milo y Seiya detuvieron su infantil pelea para ver como el recinto se había llenado de una luz divina.

Cuando la luz se hubo extinguido, todos estaban quietos y totalmente mudos al ver a la diosa de la caza y los partos.

Su cabello rubio se había vuelto totalmente blanco, y liso. En su frente una preciosa corona con un diamante que resplandecía. Sobre ambos hombros dos hombreras finamente talladas por los dioses, con protectores en ambos brazos, pero no cubrían sus extremadamente finas manos.

Su pecho estaba cubierto con dos círculos partidos a la mitad, la parte de arriba blanca, y estos se unían a un largo y muy bien labrado trozo de metal que cubría su estómago, bajando hasta las rodillas, pero a la altura del vientre se dividía hacia los lados abrazando la cintura. Sus pies se cubrieron de unas finas sandalias, y finalmente, aparecieron un caraj lleno de flechas que parecían echas de oro y plata, con un arco en forma de luna creciente echo de cristal. _(Para mayor información, consúltese a las imágenes de Sacred Saga, que no son mías)_

Todos los presentes se quedaron totalmente sorprendidos por la belleza de la diosa de la luna. Si antes era bella, ahora era definitivamente preciosa, una deidad en toda la expresión de la palabra..

Hera sonrió al ver a todos los mortales tan sorprendidos al ver a su hija, no era para menos, ya que debía admitir que era muy hermosa. Lo había heredado de ella.

A continuación fue el turno de la diosa madre de colocarse su armadura.

Unas alas doradas de pavor real cubiertas de finos círculos como profundos ojos verdes la cubrieron de pies a cabeza, y un destello brotó del interior.

Al abrirse las alas, estas habían tomado un leve tono rosado, así como toda la armadura. Lo único que se conservaba en un absoluto tono dorado claro, era la recién aparecida máscara, muy parecida a la que usaban las amazonas del santuario. En su cabeza se ceñía la corona que la comandaba reina de todas las deidades. La armadura cubría sus pechos y bajaba hasta su cintura, donde pareciera que se posaba una mariposa con sus alas cubriendo sus caderas y bajando abierta sobre sus piernas, donde se descubría la parte baja de la armadura, una larga falda cubierta de tiras metálicas y los característicos ojos esmeraldas en las puntas, dejando entrever al final el blanco vestido de la diosa. Finalmente, ambos brazos con guantes los cuales sobresalían en sus codos con una especie de abanicos hechos de plumas de pavo real rosadas.

- Se ve, preciosa, mi señora.

- Cierto madre, es muy difícil verte con tu armadura.

- Ilitia, Artemisa, son ustedes tan amables.

Todos voltearon a ver a la diosa de cabellos castaños, como si esperaran a que ella también se colocase su armadura, y la hicieron sonrojar.

- Ehh, yo… no tengo armadura, usualmente no peleo.

Dijo ella bajando la mirada levemente sonrojada. Mu de inmediato pensó que sería peligroso para la joven, aún y si esta era una diosa.

Hizo memoria y recordó que tenía algunos materiales en su templo. Una armadura improvisada, un poco de sangre divina de Hera y Artemisa, y…

- Creo que podría…

- ¿PROTEGERME?

Ilitia se pegó rápidamente a Mu abrazándolo (o mas bien asfixiándolo) haciendo que se sonrojara a mas no poder.

En ese instante, se escuchó el sonido de caballos, y solo fue cuestión de un par de minutos para que Apolo entrara al recinto, ya vestido con su resplandeciente armadura la cual destellaba ante los rayos de sol.

- Aquí está lo que has pedido, madre.

Hera sonrió bajo su máscara mientras Artemisa sonreía enternecida, pues el hecho de que Apolo vistiera su armadura solo significaba que él también iba a ayudar en la batalla.

- ¿Qué es eso, pichoncito?

Preguntó Dokho acercándose a la diosa, la cual tomó de su hijo Apolo un viejo y pesado libro, claro que el apodito hizo que Dokho se ganara la mirada asesina de los gemelos y cierta castaña que mantenía a Mu casi del color de su pelo con el abrazo que le daba.

No tardó mucho en unírseles Saori, quien se asomó a un lado de la diosa de la maternidad.

- En la era mitológica… Hades, Eris y Ares se unieron para un plan macabro que llevaría al mundo a su destrucción… construyeron una fortaleza, de las cuales lograron salvarse los planos en el olimpo, a manos del propio Hades.

En la mesa que los caballeros habían arrimado, la diosa abrió el libro y les mostró los planos de la construcción de un castillo.

- No es una fortaleza cualquiera, solo aquél dios que esté encomendado al mal y a causar desgracias a la humanidad puede usar su energía dentro del castillo, así como a su voluntad, otros también pueden pelear.

Busco una página y en esta apareció una imagen de tres personas alrededor de un intenso resplandor.

- Crearon una joya a base de su cosmo energía y la llenaron de toda su maldad. Esa piedra es la que protege el castillo.

- Si la destruimos…

- Podríamos combatir a Eris.

La diosa aceptó con la cabeza al comentario de Athena y Dokho.

- ¿Y que estamos esperando?

Todos se acercaron, tenían que encontrar la forma de llegar a la fortaleza sin ser descubiertos.

En ese instante, se abrió la puerta de golpe, y una persona jadeante se presentó en la habitación.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la fortaleza de la diosa de la discordia, esta se encontraba riendo estridentemente mientras Shiryu intentaba en vano hacer reaccionar a sus compañeros, pero todo parecía ser inútil.

- Yabasta dragón, no lo lograrás.

Eris sonrió mientras se acomodaba los rizos castaños.

- Ellos son míos.

- ¡No es cierto!

- ¿Deseas una prueba?

Ella tronó sus dedos, y de manera sincronizada, los siete cautivos se arrodillaron ante ella.

- Shaina, cariño. ¿Quieres tomar por favor entre sus manos el rostro de Marín?

La amazona se acercó y se colocó detrás de Marín, tomando con su mano derecha la mejilla izquierda de la amazona, así como con la otra mano tomó el lado contrario de la cara de la pelirroja.

- Kora¿Me harías el honor?

La jovencita asintió levemente e imitó a Shaina tomando la cabeza de Kiki.

- Dime dragón… ¿A cual vas a salvar? Solo debo tronar mis dedos y tendremos aquí a un muerto.

Shiryu gruñó audiblemente.

- Aunque tienes otra opción… ven… sígueme.

Ella rió de manera inocente y dio la media vuelta, comenzando a caminar rumbo al salón donde había estado antes, seguida de sus ahora fieles sirvientes.

- Me la vas apagar Eris… y muy caro.

Susurró él mientras sus ojos centellaban con furia, para después seguirle. Tenía que averiguar que rayos quería esa tipa.

Le siguió hasta lo que parecía ser su estancia personal, un lugar con un mullido colchón al centro largo cubierto de sendas almohadas, todo cubierto de cortinas violetas, algunas con lazos dorados en el centro. Había no lejos un estante con distintos licores y copas de todos los tamaños.

Marín se acercó a este último lugar y sirvió algunos vinos en una copa, la cual llevó a su nueva señora, la cual se acomodó en su cómodo colchón de terciopelo y recibió la copa, la cual llevó cómodamente a sus labios, al tiempo que Kora y Shaina desaparecían por una de las puerta labradas en fina madera y regresaban cada una con un abanico echo de plumas.

- Ahh, esto es vida.

- ¿Y yo que puedo hacer por usted mi señora Eris?

Por un instante, las facciones de la diosa se volvieron mas infantiles, lo mismo que su voz. Estiró sus brazos y abrazó del cuello a Kanon, dejándolo pegado a su pecho.

- ¡WHOJOJOJO, TU TE QUEDAS CONMIGO PAPASITO!

Apenas terminó de decirlo cuando sus facciones se desencajaron con lo que acababa de decir.

- ¡Esa mocosa, ya verá cuando me termine de quedar con este cuerpo y rompa el enlace entre mundos!

Shiryu frunció el ceño verdaderamente extrañado y observó con pena a los esclavos, mas algo llamó rápidamente su atención.

Kanon estaba parpadeando rápidamente, su boca parecía querer abrirse, y sus ojos temblaron con el brillo de la vida. Solo fue un instante, y volvió al estado de zombi.

Una levesonrisa apareció en sus labios, pues eso solo indicaba que el joven de los cabellos azules era demasiado fuerte para ser controlado con tanta facilidad, y dentro de poco despertaría de los poderes de Eris.

- Toma asiento pequeño dragón, no creo que vayas a crecer mas si sigues ahí parado.

Shiryu se giró por la habitación y observó un alargado sillón cubierto de terciopelo rojo, y en este tomó asiento, pendiente de cualquier movimiento de la diosa.

- Aún eres muy hermoso¿Sabes? He sido muy tonta al no recordarlo desde un principio.

El dragón suspiró. No sabía si estar confundido, divertido o enfadado, ya que se notaba que Eris era la sobrina del dios de la muerte. Ambos le hablaban como viejos conocidos y sin importarle que el pobre chico estuviera siendo preso de una furia extrema.

- Recuerdo ese tiempo, en la era mitológica. Pobre de Hades, siempre distante con la dulce Perséfore, pero ella nada podía hacer si su marido estaba enamorado de otra persona.

Tomó un sorbo de su copa y acarició los cabellos de Kanon.

- Hubo una alineación de planetas, un suceso místico destinado por las estrellas para que naciera un evento magno. Nunca creímos que incluyera a nuestro señor Hades y a ti, sabes?

Shiryu recordó en ese instante el primer encuentro con Hades, había mencionado algo sobre la era mitológica…

La diosa se recargó mas cómodamente mientras le tendía su copa vacía a Marín, la cual rápidamente la llenó de nuevo.

- En aquella alineación, la cual duró exactamente una semana, todos los dioses, caballeros, cualquiera que poseyera una habilidad especial, todo lo perdimos. Y fue cuando ocurrió…

* * *

N/A´s! HOLA!

Lamentamos la tardanza!

Esperamos que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. En cuanto a la tardanza, la che musa anda de vacaciones y casi no me inspiro últimamente, si apenas voy empezando el capi 43 T.T pero bueno...

Espero les esté gustando como está quedando, en el siguiente capítulo, verán el inicio de la historia de Shiryu y la manera en que Hades se enamoró de él.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus mensajes, nos mantienen alegres para seguir con la historia.

¡Y noticia, hemos superado los 300 reviews!

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que han echo esto posible, sobre a todo quienes nos dejado un mensaje el cual nos deja siempre consonrisa en los labios.

**_Aiko, Elena, Sacerdotisamiryaries, HillShaina, Lady Palas, Isane-beta, Ale-chan, Little Pandora, Aliss-chan, Forfirith Greenleaf, Marcyesan, Shen-si-han, (disculpa los traumas sicológicos :P) Chica oscura, Remi, The ShadeGhost, Little Pandora (otra vez? XD) y Youki-Neko-Gami._**

Mil gracias a todos, y nos veremos en próximos capítulos!

Atte.

_Lady Grayson, la oscuridad y Lady Gloria, la luz_


	40. Dragon Mitológico y Dios de la muerte

_Cap. 38_

_La historia del dios de la muerte y el dragón mitológico.

* * *

_

Las parcas lo habían profetizado. El tiempo se acercaba, cuando los planetas trazarían una línea recta y se conservarían así durante una semana entera. Robarían los poderes de todo ser que habitase en la tierra, dejando un estado total de meros mortales. Ni siquiera Zeus se salvaría de tal castigo.

Pero había una sola cosa que no se vería afectada.

Un fruto divino más fuerte que cualquier alineación planetaria, una delicia sagrada que solo el paladar de los dioses podía probar.

La ambrosía. _(Si, si, lo se, he visto demasiado Xena, pero esto es importante para el futuro)_

En su palacio, dentro del Hades, el dios de la muerte se paseaba de un lado al otro pensando en la forma con la que lograría apoderarse del mundo entero. Sus sentidos de dios comenzaban a fallarle, y ya todos sus sirvientes se habían transformado en meros mortales, por lo que utilizando su energía los había enviado a la tierra de los mortales, aquella que era protegida por Athena.

Cerró sus ojos intentando concentrarse, y un leve golpeteo en su sien le hizo abrir los ojos.

Era algo que seguía tan fuerte como siempre. Como dios, con todo su poder podía sentirlo mas no darle importancia, y ahora, convirtiéndose en un ser débil, la presencia de la ambrosia lo hacía sentirse como un estúpido mortal adorando a un poderoso ser divino.

- Mi señor Hades?

Un hombre de cabellos plateados entró en la estancia real del dios y se inclinó frente a él.

- Ares, es bueno verte.

El dios de la guerra sonrió y se puso de pié.

- Hice lo que me pidió, pero mi fuerza ya es demasiado escasa.

- Ya veo, y todos mis espectros han sido reducidos a meros mortales ya, cierto?

- Así es mi señor, y todos están ya en el palacio.

Hades sonrió. Ellos estarían seguros en el palacio que él, Ares y su gemela Eris habían construido.

- ¿Cómo está Eris?

- Algo débil. No le sienta bien transformarse en mortal.

- Ya veo, envíala cuanto antes junto con Perséfore al palacio. Quédate con ellas y yo llegaré en cuanto pueda.

- Como ordene, mi señor.

El joven de plateados cabellos se retiró, mientras Hades tomaba asiento una vez más en su trono.

Tenía aún un par de días para alcanzar la ambrosia, y cuando perdiera sus poderes, sabría que todos los demás también estaban perdidos. Sonrió, pues la primera persona con la que acabaría, sería la mocosa engreída de Athena.

Caminó a su habitación, la que compartía con su esposa y tomó dos collares, de los cuales colgaban dos preciosos diamante. Cerró sus ojos y sus manos se envolvieron de su propio cosmos.

Después de eso se encaminó fuera de la sala del trono. Todo iba tal y como él lo había planeado.

Mas tarde, su presencia en el majestuoso palacio causó revuelo. Los espectros le vanagloriaban por tan excelente plan, a sabiendas de que pasada esa semana, su señor sería el único dios existente, además de los gemelos Eris y Ares, quienes serían la mano derecha del señor de la muerte.

- Hades?

Una voz llegó a los oídos del aún dios de cabellos azabaches, quien sonrió.

Ahí estaba, tan hermosa como siempre, sus largos cabellos negros y la piel pálida como la nieve. Sus labios delgados y rojos, en ese precioso vestido ajustado a su sensual figura.

- Perséfore.

Ella sonrió y estiró sus brazos hacia él, por obvias razones, el dios no se hizo esperar y la tomó pasionalmente en sus brazos, regalándole un beso.

- Irás, cierto?

- Iré.

- Trae el fruto divino, así tú y yo reinaremos sobre esta tierra, sobre el cielo y el mar.

- Así será mi amor.

La diosa tronó sus dedos y una gran cantidad de sirvientes aparecieron, llevando distintas prendas.

- Lo necesitarás, amor…

Hades sonrió. Su amada esposa pensaba en todo, y él nunca dejaría de amarla… o al menos eso fue lo que pensó.

* * *

En el santuario. La diosa Athena se encontraba mirándose al espejo de su habitación, viendo que sus facciones de niña parecían acentuarse conforme perdía su divinidad.

- ¿Mi señora Athena?

Ella se giró hacia la voz femenina que le llamó, y una hermosa sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

- ¡ARTEMISA!

La diosa de la luna sonrió y abrió sus brazos a su hermanita, la cual le abrazó fuertemente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí¿No deberías…

- ¿Refugiarme?

Athena aceptó con la cabeza, y la hermosa rubia sonrió mientras acariciaba los cabellos castaños de su hermana.

- Estoy donde debo estar, con mi hermanita.

- Artemisa…

La diosa rubia soltó a la castaña y bajó la mirada.

- No sabes como envidio a veces a los mortales… tu y yo, no sabes, cuando me enteré de tu existencia, sentí que tendría a una hermanita con la cual jugar, y a la cual proteger… no sabes como me sorprendí al verte sí, armada y adulta.

- Artemisa, no tienes nada que celarles.

Athena caminó hasta su cama y tomó una almohada.

- Por que aquí estamos, dos mortales de diecisiete y veinte años, hermanas, que están listas para una guerra de almohadas.

Acabó de decirlo cuando estrelló su almohada contra Artemisa, quien reaccionó tan pronto como pudo y alcanzó un cojín, el cual le lanzó a su traviesa hermanita.

Ambas se armaron de risas infantiles mientras corrían por la habitación de un lado a otro, las almohadas acabaron reventando y todo se llenó de plumas, mientras Athena gritaba por que su hermana mayor la había atrapado contra la cama y le hacía cosquillas sin piedad.

- ¡Athena, está usted bien?

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y un hombre entró en la habitación, quedando en medio de una lluvia de plumas y con un par de diosas casi mortales congeladas en la cama.

- No preguntaré o.o.

La puerta se cerró y hubo un largo silencio, finalmente ambas se miraron y tiraron una profunda carcajada.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en algún helado lugar del mundo.

El aún dios de la muerte caminaba entre la nieve, mirando a su alrededor extasiado por la belleza que se extendía en aquél lugar frío y desolado. Se parecía a la novena prisión del Hades, solo que con la luz del sol en el cielo.

Miró su collar y este se elevó y señaló una dirección, misma que el dios siguió.

Comenzaba a sentir frío y el anochecer se acercaba.

Sus manos enguantadas se frotaron inconscientemente mientras un aliento frío se colaba entre la bufanda.

Tomó su largo abrigo forrado por dentro de piel de oso y lo acercó tanto como pudo a su piel, ciertamente el ambiente dejaba de ser agradable.

Caminó a tientas en la creciente oscuridad y se subió la capucha de su abrigo, comenzaba a sentir algo que reconoció como hambre, hambre desesperada y mucha sed.

Miró al cielo que se poblaba de estrellas y sus ojos se clavaron en la línea recta que formaban unos puntos brillantes en el cielo.

Un grito brotó de su garganta y su cuerpo colapsó cuando la poca divinidad que le quedaba fue arrancada de su cuerpo y esta desapareció en forma de un vapor negro.

El frío le congeló los huesos y cayó de rodillas sosteniendo su cuerpo tanto como pudo. Sus ojos se cerraron y mordió sus labios intentando no gritar por el dolor que la pérdida de todo su poder le había causado.

Por primera vez se sentía indefenso y débil… se sentía un mortal, y el asco le provocó un escalofrío.

En ese instante, la piedra en su collar brilló intensamente y se movió en dirección a un punto cercano… estaba cerca, muy cerca.

Caminó tropezando mientras se hundía en la nieve, hasta que el suelo le falló y sintió un vacío. Estaba cayendo.

Alcanzó a ver un débil destello de los últimos rayos del sol y sintió su cuerpo chocando contra múltiples objetos duros, otros filosos. Lo último de lo que estuvo conciente fue de su propio grito.

* * *

_Dos días mas tarde…

* * *

_

La joven Athena se encontraba en su templo totalmente feliz.

Apolo se había unido al grupo, y los tres hermanos convivían pacíficamente como los mortales que ahora eran, siempre asistidos por los caballeros, quienes realmente se veían felices de compartir como iguales un momento con su señora.

Pero mientras todo era dicha para ellos, sintiendo que sería la mejor semana de sus vidas, alguien irrumpió en el salón.

- ¡MI SEÑORA ATHENA!

Un joven de largos cabellos azulados se acercó a la diosa totalmente jadeante. Ella se acercó preocupada.

- ¡Caballero de géminis, pero que ocurre!

- Mi amor¿Estás bien?

Un joven de largos cabellos se acercó y acarició su mejilla, lo que el caballero dorado sonrió débilmente.

- Mi señora, vienen en gran número a atacarnos.

- ¿Qué?

La joven se puso de pié de golpe y corrió hacia la orilla de su templo, en un largo acantilado, y a lo lejos vio venir fuerzas armadas.

- Rayos…

Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con sus doce guardianes de la élite dorada y a los consentidos, cinco chicos de bronce.

- Debo ir, pero ustedes…

- La seguiremos a donde sea, mi señora Athena.

- No tienen su cosmo energía para protegerles.

- Ellos tampoco.

- Podrían morir.

- Sería un verdadero honor.

La diosa sonrió agradecida y entró rápidamente a su habitación, con la intención de colocarse se armadura, mas Artemisa le detuvo.

- ¡No puedes ir¡Mírate, mírame! No eres mas que una mortal.

- ¡Los mortales son increíbles, y no me voy a acobardar, sigo siendo Athena!

Artemisa frunció los labios y tomó ambas manos de su hermanita.

- Por favor, recapacita, estos mortales no te merecen…

- Ella tiene razón. Athena, quédate con nosotros.

Apolo intentó hacerla entrar en razón, mas ella negó con la cabeza.

- Lo siento.

Caminó hacia su habitación y salió minutos después terminando de acomodar su armadura.

Afuera, los gemelos le esperaban impacientes.

- Athena.

Ella se giró hacia sus caballeros, quienes se despedían de sus seres queridos en caso de no volver, y luego miró a su hermana.

- ¿Si?

- Necesitamos que decidas entre esos sucios mortales, y nosotros, tus hermanos.

Athena les miró fijamente, mientras no lejos de ella, un muchacho de largos cabellos negros sujetos en una cola de caballo se acercaba.

- Estamos listos, mi señora.

- Gracias, caballero capricornio.

Dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar fuera de su templo, siendo seguida por sus guardianes.

- ¡ATHENA, ESPERA, DEBES RESPONDERME!

Ella se detuvo, y sin girar la cabeza habló de manera serena.

- Ya te estoy respondiendo.

Los dioses gemelos de la luna y el sol sintieron que su sangre mortal ardía, y odiaron a la humanidad por robarles a su hermana, dieron media vuelta y caminaron rumbo a sus estancias. Ya se marcharían de aquél lugar tan pronto como les fuera posible.

El pequeño grupo bajó comandado por la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra.

No iban nerviosos, sabían que podrían morir y eso no les asustaba. Pero no importaba como, aunque solo quedara uno en pié, debían proteger a su diosa.

El enorme ejército no pudo disimular su sorpresa cuando el pequeño grupo se presentó, y de todos lados empezaron a surgir caballeros vestidos de túnicas plateadas y de bronce, en sus manos sostenían escudos y espadas, como pocas veces se les había visto. Los 88 se unieron, mas no eran un tercio del ejército que les aguardaba.

Se hizo un tenso silencio, y un caballero acercó tímidamente su mano hacia el caballero de capricornio.

- Te veré luego.

- Júralo amor mío.

Rozaron apenas sus labios y se separaron, el joven de la cola de caballo se colocó frente a Athena y de su cintura desenfundó a la espada sagrada excalibur.

- Te dije que vendría.

- Debo admitir que siempre tienes la razón.

Athena frunció el ceño y vio como dos soldados de la primera línea se acercaban y retiraban sus cascos.

- ¿Padre… POSEIDÓN?

Ambos hombres sonrieron. Uno con ternura, el otro muy a la fuerza.

- Disculpa todo este teatro… pero debíamos saber si tu valentía sigue intacta aún ahora.

- Debe ser algo grande lo que necesitas para que hagas todo esto, padre.

- Lo es.

Poseidón cerró los ojos un segundo y tendió su mano a la multitud detrás de él. Uno de los soldados le tendió su mano, y tras quitarse el casco, apareció una hermosa mujer, a la cual Athena reconoció al instante.

- Perséfore…

- Athena…

La mujer se acercó y tendió un collar con un pendiente de cristal.

- Hades ha desaparecido.

* * *

Mientras tanto, el dios de la muerte despertaba lentamente de la inconciencia en la que había caído.

Miró en todas direcciones intentando pensar que había tenido una pesadilla, pero le era imposible, pues todo seguía tan real como el día anterior.

Sus piernas seguían prensadas por un gigantesco témpano de hielo, el cuerpo lleno de moretones y el problema para respirar. Estaba seguro de que se había roto las costillas.

Intentó en vano moverse, safarse solo un poco… mas no pudo.

El dolor lo hacía delirar, y no tardó mucho en caer nuevamente inconsciente.

* * *

En el santuario, Athena había escuchado atenta la historia de la esposa del dios de la muerte, y aunque no le hacía gracia saber el plan del hermano de su padre, sabía que estaba en sus manos hacer algo.

Después de todo, Poseidón no intervendría, al igual que Zeus, ya que la muerte de Hades les convenía por no mas que poder.

Miró a sus caballeros uno a uno y suspiró.

El joven Pegaso se encontraba en la entrada del templo conversando con una de las doncellas, una chica de cabellos verdes con ojos como esmeraldas.

Sonrió dulcemente. Jamás mandaría a su consentido a una misión suicida como aquella.

Sus ojos se pasearon por la estancia. Miró al joven león y a su esposa, una hermosa pelirroja con ojos como el cielo. Su hermano no lejos.

Miró a los gemelos guardianes del signo de géminis los cuales se secreteaban en un rincón y reían con complicidad.

No encontraba a alguien a quien mandar. ¿Al inocente Andrómeda¿Al sabio dragón¿Al mortal capricornio¿Al maniático de cáncer?

Ante este último desechó totalmente la idea, y más cuando lo observó abrir sus brazos a la preciosa niña que corría y se abrazaba a su papi.

De todos, el caballero de cáncer era el único con hijos.

- ¿Caballeros?

El murmullo y las risas callaron, y todos se apresuraron a acercarse a su diosa.

Las palabras surgían lentas mientras sus ojos se paseaban por la estancia. Los rostros presentes se deformaban con sorpresa, y más al saber que su diosa planeaba partir hacia donde un pedazo de piedra brillante le guiase y salvar a su tío.

- No se lo permitiré, mi señora.

- El patriarca fue el primero en hablar.

- Usted no irá bajo ninguna circunstancia.

- Así tengamos que retenerla por la fuerza en su condición mortal, no le dejaremos partir.

- Aún y que el precio de esa osadía sea la muerte.

- Caballeros…

Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Sin embargo…

El caballero de acuario, un hombre de cabellos cortos y rizados se cruzó de brazos mirando fijamente a la diosa.

- Creo que hablo por todos, cuando digo que nadie irá a rescatar al señor de la muerte.

Los labios de ella se abrieron con sorpresa al ver que todos acordaban en esa decisión. Bajó la mirada entristecida.

Hubo dos que se enternecieron por la diosa, sin importar cuanto odiaran al dios de la muerte.

- Mi señora, yo…

- No Andrómeda.

El joven de cabellos negros dio un paso al frente. Su cabello largo hasta sus muslos, negro como la noche y los ojos azules. El protegido de la constelación del dragón.

- No! Tu no irás!

Una mano se cerró en su brazo y fue jalado hacia un protector pecho, mientras unos labios rozaban continuamente sus cabellos.

- Mi amor, yo…

- Por favor…

El chico alejó a su pareja y sonrió dulcemente.

- No puedo ver sufrir a mi señora Athena, y yo volveré.

- Iré contigo.

- No, aquí te necesitan más de lo que te necesitaré yo allá. Tú sabes… si algo pasa y ocupan de ti.

- Pero…

- Pero nada, además…

El chico levantó su mano y mostró una argolla de oro en uno de sus dedos.

- Debo volver para casarme contigo¿recuerdas?

Ambos sonrieron y se besaron dulcemente.

- Debo prepararme.

Le miró arreglarse con Athena y suspiró pesadamente, giró su mirada hacia una pared y se encontró con excalibur. Frunció el ceño pues se le acababa de venir una idea.

Solo un par de horas mas tarde, el joven tenía empacado ropa gruesa y provisiones, solo faltaba despedirse.

- Dragón?

- Mi señora?

Athena y Perséfore se acercaron al joven. Esta última se quitó el collar que su marido le dejara antes de partir.

- Toma… Hades buscaba la ambrosía. Encuentras la ambrosia, encuentras a mi marido.

- Caballero… hay algo que ya he discutido con las deidades presentes, y hemos llegado a un acuerdo. Si en tu viaje, te ves precisado a decidir entre la vida de Hades y la tuya… escogerás la tuya.

- Como usted ordene.

Pero mientras aceptaba las últimas indicaciones de su diosa, miraba en todas direcciones.

Hacía rato había visto a Aries afilando a Excalibur. No sabía para que, si no había guerras próximas y la espada no necesitaba de eso. Se preguntó donde estarían todos.

- ¡Eh, dragón!

Se giró y tomó algo que venía por el aire, encontrándose con la espada sagrada.

- Pe-pero… capricornio…

- Vamos niño, la vas a necesitar.

El chico miró la espada y sonrió ampliamente.

- Gracias.

Todos aparecieron en ese instante con alguna recomendación. El joven dragón aceptó y escuchó todo lo que le dijeron y procedió a despedirse.

Por último se despidió con un beso del que pronto sería su esposo. Guardó a Excalibur en su funda detrás de su espalda y tomó aire. Apretó la piedra azulada en su mano y emitió apenas un susurro.

- Llévame… llévame hasta la ambrosía.

Un destello azulado lo envolvió cegando a los presentes, y cuando desapareció, este se había ido.

* * *

N/A´s HOLA!

Disculpen la tardanza, esque la che musa anda dando vueltas por no se donde y no la he podido agarrar a la condenada para que me de algo de inspiración, pero por ahora, les traigo un nuevo capi que espero que sea de su agrado.

A todas las personas que me escribieron se los agradezco mucho.

**Forfirith Greenleaf** - Claro que a todo mundo le cae mal la loca de Saorinutil! Pero apoco en la era mitológica no era bien chida? Buaaaa, que nos hagan un reembolso, por que la actual no sirve ni para pelar papas. Muchas gracias por tu mensaje, y te me cuidas mucho.

**Elena** - Ya, ya, ya volvimos a aparecer... claro que para ver el nuevo capi si nos vamos a tardar... maas? bueno, bueno, intentaremos hacerlo rápido.

**The Shade Ghost** - Jajaja, claro que se me enojó Pandora, pero apoco no estuvo chida la escena? Pero bueno, esto va a terminar mal, como puedes ver, Saga está sacando un plan que involucra a Shura¡Va a terminar en un verdadero problema! Gracias por tu mensaje, y te me cuidas mucho n.n

**Ale-chan** -HOOOOOOOOOOOOOLA TU! Primero que nada, FELICIDADES POR TERMINAR LA HISTORIA DE LOS UNIVERSITARIOS, TE QUEDÓ VERDADERAMENTE GENIAL, FANTÁSTICA, FUERA DE ESTE MUNDO, PARA BOTARSE DE LA RISA, MUCHAS FELICIDADEEEEES! ejem, bueno, y volviendo a la respuesta de tu review n.nU see, Eris es chida, y en unos cuantos capis se va a encontrar con la horma de sus zapatos¡Así que peligro inminente! Cuídate mucho mujer, ok? Bye!

**Lady Palas** - Ya ves, ya ves, nosotras somos bien mágicas n.n me alegra que te gustarael capi, ya que el desgraciado nos costó mucho trabajo, jeje, pero... que quieres decir con una sorpresita con Shiryu? Uuuy, cuenta, cuenta, cuenta, cuenta! queremos saber! Cuídate mucho, ok?

**Aiko **- See, y esque cuando Dios abre las nubes y te amenaza con el puño para que actualices pronto y deje de hacer sufrir a tanta gente, pues una no se puede negar n.nU Y si, definitivamente hay que formar una chusma iracunda (incluso me van a pasar el teléfono de una, jeje) y buscarla, no? jeje, pues te recomiendo que te vayas comprando unas uñas postizas laaaargas laaargas por que los siguientes capis van a ser de ataque! y no me aprietes tanto, pues los abrazos de Ilitia son de temer, jajaja!

**Legendary **- Claro que es esclavo de eris! Inclusive a hacer un par de tonterías en nombre de ella, pero pobrecito, está sufriendo en pesadillas... nah! cual pobrecito, a ver si se hace un poco mas machito, no crees? Agg, ese fic lo tengo atorado a media garganta, pero te prometo que en cuanto tenga la mas mínima inspiración lo continúo, de acuerdo? Palabra de autora n.n Gracias por tu mensaje!

**Aliss-chan -** Pues mira, Saga y Mu se van a meter en un par de líos y no te garantizo el final, pero la cosa se va a poner horrible para esos dos, eso si te lo aseguro. Intentaré actualizar rápido, tu nada mas espérame tantito, ok? n.n

**Luna-wood** - Me alegra que te gustaran los nuevos capis, y si, el bebé ya hace acto de precensia, pero como va a causarle problemas a su pobre mami, jeje XD además, por ser hijo de un dios puede controlar el cuerpo de su portador, así que cuando esta saga esté llegando a su final, te prometo una escena realmente genial donde aparecerá la espada de Hades combinada con el espíritu de excalibur, o sea, desastre total! Y pues bueno, a Athena se la tienen que llevar por que es indirectamente afectada, pues son sus caballeros los que están secuestrados, aunque a mi me late que lo que no le gusta del asunto es que esta vez la víctima no es ella y ahora le va a tocar estar del lado de los salvadores y no de la salvada. Muchas gracias por tu mensaje, muy agradecida por haber dejado tres de un solo jalón. Cuídateme mucho, y espero nos veamos pronto.

Ok, eso ya fué todo. Uuuuuy que feliz de finalmente contestar reviwis... a ver si no me sacan por eso ¬¬.

Bueno gente, se me cuidan y nos veremos pronto, de acuerdo?

Por cierto, si a alguien no le gustó Camus mitológico con el pelo corto y rizado... échenle la culpa a Gloria, que fué la de la idea XD.

Se ven!

Muchos besos!

Atte.

_Lady Grayson, La Oscuridad, y Lady Gloria, La Luz_


	41. Los ojos del dragon

_Cap. 39_

_Los ojos del dragón

* * *

_

El joven guerrero sintió el frío calando sus huesos de golpe. Aferró su abrigo contra su cuerpo y frotó sus brazos, para después ajustarse lo más posible su bufanda.

Miró hacia el suelo y se agachó, pues una roca le llamó la atención, o mas bien, el grabado que esta tenía escrito.

Retiró la nieve con sus manos enguatadas y leyó la inscripción, escrita en su idioma natal.

"Si has venido por la ambrosia… no me importa si eres Zeus o el mas mísero mortal, puedes estar vil veces seguro de que ni con alas, ni con divinos poderes lograrás cruzar, solo tus pies te pueden llevar hasta el ansiado destino"

El joven pelinegro se enderezó y comenzó su camino, siguiendo la brillante piedra que apuntaba hacia el frente.

Estuvo tentado a preguntarse por que rayos estaba en medio de un frío glacial buscando al dios de la muerte cuando este buscaba la manera de conquistar el mundo y sumergirlo en las tinieblas pero las cosas le habían salido mal al muy estúpido.

Y sonrió cuando la imagen de su diosa se dibujó en su frente.

Si… era por ella.

No tenía noción del tiempo, todo era oscuridad en aquél horrible paraje. Conforme avanzaba, la naturaleza, sabiendo que tesoro inigualable guardaba se ponía necia a dejarlo pasar y la tormenta aumentaba con cada paso, haciéndolo detenerse de vez en cuando, buscando una guía, una mínima esperanza en el cristal, el cual hacía unos cuantos kilómetros había cambiado de rumbo.

El caballero sintió que desfallecía. ¡Era demasiado para un mortal!

Tal vez un caballero lo lograse, pero como simple mortal le era imposible.

Casi seguro de que todo terminaría pronto y que no podría mas, consultó a la piedra. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa en ese instante.

La roca estaba indecisa, señalaba hacia abajo, después hacia el frente. El joven se arrodilló y comenzó a andar a gatas, buscando una parte extremadamente suave.

De su espalda desenfundó a excalibur, tomó el collar y lo enredó a la hoja de la espada, cerró sus ojos mientras se enderezaba. Su instinto sería su guía… los sentimientos, la percepción, saber que…

Lanzó un golpe a ojos cerrados y una onda de energía azulada brotó de excalibur, creando un derrumbe de nieve cerca del lugar donde estaba de pié.

El joven abrió sus ojos y se asomó tan cuidadosamente como pudo por aquél hoyo.

Era algo así como una caverna oculta entre la nieve, una profunda grieta que prometía no mas que una muerte segura. Sus ojos se empequeñecieron mientras intentaba saber si Hades se encontraba ahí.

Y fue cuando una figura negra captó su atención.

* * *

Mientras tanto, dentro del abismo…

Hades se encontraba en uno de sus delirios.

Hacía días que no probaba bocado, y los labios los sentía secos. El frío no le aquejaba, pues su gigantesca prisión de hielo servía para cubrirle, aunque el hecho de ya no sentir medio cuerpo y un brazo debido al témpano que le aplastaba comenzaba a parecerle preocupante.

De repente, algo extraño ocurrió, sacándole de la monotonía cuando una generosa cantidad de nieve cayó desde el cielo. Giró sus ojos y vio el cielo oscuro y la nieve cayendo con violencia.

- Tormenta… je… me recuerda a Cocytos, con todo y su espectro guardián.

Susurró él sonriendo con amargura al notar una figura que se asomaba desde lo más alto. No le quitó los ojos de encima mientras lo veía prepararse comenzó a bajar en vertical y el dios sonrió de manera tonta e ingenua. Ese espectro, no era espectro, ahora que estaba mas cerca le reconocía. ¡Era el ángel de la muerte! El muy maldito ya venía a llevárselo. Pues que remedio, el Hades se quedaría sin Rey, pero en cambio tendría una gran reina.

Le miró acercarse con cautela.

- ¿Lord Hades?

- Mmm… je, presente n.n.

El joven frunció el ceño ante la respuesta y se acercó. Le revisó cuidadosamente viendo que se encontraba en un estado realmente deplorable de desnutrición y deshidratación, pero vivo al menos.

- Tranquilo señor… soy el caballero dragón, de la orden ateniense.

Un chispazo de furia se disparó dentro del dios al saber quien era el que se encontraba ahí.

- Tu, asqueroso mocoso… no aceptaré ayuda de un… un…

No terminó la frase pues todo su cuerpo resintió el esfuerzo de hablar tan fuerte.

- Lo sacaré de ahí.

- Me está aplastando un témpano gigante de hielo¿Lo notaste? Va a estar…

- Calle, no debe esforzarse.

El chico desenfundó a excalibur y comenzó a deslizarla sobre el hielo, tomando medidas de cada movimiento a realizar para partir aquél bloque sin lastimar al dios, o al menos lastimarlo lo menos posible.

El dios cerró sus ojos y se entregó a la inconciencia. Cuando despertara, posiblemente y estaría libre, eso era bueno. Pero estaba a merced de uno de los lame botas de su sobrinita, eso era malo.

El dragón le observó de nueva cuenta viendo su estado de inconciencia. Suspiró resignado por tener que salvarle y continuó con su labor de partir el hielo.

* * *

Horas más tarde, o quizás un día entero. Quien sabe, en aquella prisión helada no parecía importar mucho el tiempo.

Hades abrió lentamente los ojos y parpadeo un par de veces. Lo primero que llamó su atención fue que por el rabillo del ojo alcanzaba a ver una luz. Giró su cabeza y observó al joven dragón con una especie de fogata. No se preguntó como rayos la había encendido.

Gruñó por que sintió dolor en sus piernas. Bueno, al menos ahora las sentía, y eso era genial.

- Me alegra que haya despertado.

- Humm.

Hades giró la mirada molesto. No le agradaba que el muchacho estuviera cuidándolo como a un niño chiquito, y peor aún, sabía que en esos instantes, realmente necesitaba de sus cuidados.

De repente, pasó su lengua en su paladar y sintió el sabor de algo extraño. Se giró a ver al muchacho verdaderamente molesto. No le había bastado con venir a ridiculizarlo salvándole, sino que ahora también lo alimentaba con algún líquido extraño mientras dormía.

- Tome.

Hades vio entrar a su campo visual un cuenco con agua, la cual el chico había estado derritiendo de un par de témpanos de hielo.

- No quiero.

- No le estoy preguntando.

¡Pero que atrevimiento del muchacho aquél! El dios se giró con la clara intención de gritarle todo lo que estaba pensando de que aquél mocoso lo rescatara y que ahora lo tratara de manera irrespetuosa.

Pero todos los insultos jamás salieron.

Hades abrió los ojos enormemente al ver aquellos ojos frente a él. El chico usaba una bufanda que le impedía ver su rostro completo, pero sus ojos... sus ojos estaban totalmente a la vista.

Eran… eran como el mar durante la noche, con millones de estrellas reflejadas en sus calmadas aguas. Cargados de una genuina preocupación, estaba preocupado¿Por el dios de la muerte? Pero… ¿Por qué?

- Tome, beba…

Abrió la boca instintivamente, totalmente idiotizado por aquella mirada. Sintió el líquido deslizarse por su garganta y tragó lentamente, pero no se atrevió a mover sus ojos de los del joven, quien estaba mas concentrado mirando los labios del dios y procurando que no se ahogara o algo por el estilo.

Finalmente sintió aquella mirada y retiró el cuenco.

- ¿Pasa algo?

Hades pareció reaccionar de repente.

- Nada, es solo que me extraña que me mires fijamente.

- No se por que no habría de mirarle.

- No me temes solo por ser un mortal, eh?

El dragón se enderezó y le miró de mala manera.

- No le temí cuando era un dios, no le temeré cuando vuelva a serlo y no tengo razón para temerle justo ahora.

La voz del chico le sonó tan decidida que decidió que lo mejor era mantenerse callado.

- Descanse.

El chico se puso de pié y se alejó ante la atenta mirada del dios.

Hades miró en cualquier otra dirección intentando sacarse esa imagen de la mente, pero esque simplemente… los ojos del joven eran verdaderamente hermosos.

En la inconciencia, imágenes comenzaron a llegar al cerebro del dios, un sueño profundo y tranquilo como hacía mucho que no tenía.

Se vio a si mismo en su habitación, dentro de su palacio en el Hades. Acomodado entre las mullidas almohadas de su cama y metido de lleno en su lectura.

La puerta se abrió y una persona entró a su habitación, sin dejar de leer había sonreído sabiendo quien era su visitante.

Se había acomodado a su lado y comenzado a explorar la desnudez del dios bajo las sábanas. Era más que obvio que ambos habían terminado haciendo el amor.

El dios, totalmente inconsciente de sus facciones, siempre fijo en sus ojos, esos ojos azules que le enloquecían, escuchando esa voz murmurar una vez tras otra su nombre, hasta que finalmente le llamó con un grito desgarrador.

- Hades… despierte.

- ¿Eh?

El dios despertó de golpe y de haber podido se habría puesto de pie, pero las piernas aún no le respondían como hubiera deseado.

- Q-que…

- Despierte, es hora de comer.

Aquellos ojos estaban frente a él, mirándole tranquilamente.

Hades se sentía bastante perturbado, pues era la primera vez que soñaba ese tipo de cosas con alguien que no fuera su esposa.

Sintió las manos del joven, el cual le ayudó a sentarse para que pudiera comer.

Fue cuando el dios reparó en la enorme piedra que el chico tenía como base de una vasija echa de metal, una especie de brasero en el cual estaba contenido el fuego que le protegía medianamente de morir congelado.

- Tome.

Dijo el chico mientras le entregaba un plato humeante.

- Le ayudará.

Hades tomó el plato casi con miedo, idiotizado por aquellos ojos. Comía despacio, mirando al chico el cual se mantenía quieto, mirándole fijamente.

- Esque acaso no tienes algo mejor que mirarme? Come muchacho, que me incomoda hacerlo yo solo.

El chico sonrió, claro que Hades no pudo notar la sonrisa, pero si el brillo de felicidad en sus ojos.

- Esas palabras me comprueban que usted está mejor.

Se puso de pié y sacudió la nieve que se había acumulado sobre sus ropas.

- Iré a explorar.

- ¿Y que tienes que explorar? Estamos en una caverna por si no lo habías notado, mocoso.

- Lo se, pero mientras venía para acá he sufrido un leve accidente y perdí parte de mi carga.

El chico miró el fuego unos segundos.

- Solo podré alimentar ese fuego durante una noche más, y necesito encontrar una salida antes de que empecemos a congelarnos.

Hades aceptó débilmente con la cabeza y le vio retirarse.

Habiéndose marchado el dragón, el dios de la muerte procedió a continuar con sus alimentos. Se llevaba la comida en automático con la mirada fija en el fuego.

Recordaba haber visto a aquél chico en la batalla, un guerrero fiero con una increíble maestría en la espada y el escudo. Pero, era la primera vez que tenía un contacto con él, o que ponía atención a sus ocultas facciones.

Dejó el plato vacío a un lado y estiró su cuerpo pesadamente. Estaba en mejores condiciones, lo sabía, y era gracias al dragón.

Se arrastró envuelto en las mantas y sacó sus piernas al calor del fuego. Sonrió al sentir la sensibilidad de sus miembros hacia las llamas.

Hasta donde le permitía su cuerpo, empezó a ejercitarse, intentando ponerse en condiciones de caminar al menos, aunque fuese lento.

- Entretenido?

Hades se giró y encontró al caballero dragón, quien lucía bastante pálido y congelado, lo que le llevó a casi lanzarse sobre el fuego buscando un poco de alivio.

- ¿Y bien?

El caballero le miró de reojo y procedió a calentarse las manos frotándolas.

- No encontré nada.

- Que?

- Esta caverna se conecta a otra, y encontré un largo camino.

- ¿Y a donde lleva?

- No lo se.

- ¿Qué no has ido a recorrerlo? Que tal si era la salida, mocoso estúpido!

- No lo he explorado por que es un camino demasiado difícil si lo llevo cargando conmigo, estoy cuidando su seguridad, sabe?

Hades se quedó en silencio ante la tonalidad serena del joven. ¿El muchacho se preocupaba por su seguridad? Estaba buscando un camino seguro, y solo por él. El dios sintió ternura hacia el muchacho, pero su orgullo divino le impidió demostrarlo.

- Insinúas que soy un lastre para ti, niño?

- Solo le informo que…

- ¡No me digas nada! Nadie me llama a mí, un estorbo.

- No sea testarudo.

- ¡QUE TE CALLES!

El dios se giró enfadado y se acomodó para dormir, dándole la espalda al joven dragón.

Al chico pelinegro no le quedó más que resignarse y acercó su bolsa de viaje de donde sacó un poco de pan duro con el cual empezó a alimentarse.

Miró hacia arriba y observó la cuerda aún pendiente de la cual se había servido para descender. Podría ser…

Sacó algunos trozos de leños secos cuidadosamente protegidos y los lanzó a las llamas. Eran ya los últimos…

Tomó una manta más vieja y delgada que el cobertor que usaba el dios. Se cubrió y se acostó, pues realmente estaba agotado, e ignoraba el tiempo que llevaba sin dormir, ya que la última vez que lo había echo había sido incluso antes de enterarse de que el dios estaba perdido.

Cubrió de nuevo su rostro y cerró sus ojos. Estaba muy cansado, demasiado de echo y le parecía imposible que todo aquello estuviese ocurriendo.

Tomó a excalibur entre sus brazos y le abrazó, sonriendo.

Aries la había puesto lo mas filosa posible, el Fenix se había ofrecido a ayudarle, Cáncer había probado la espada en uno de los pilares, que quedó echo cachitos, y Capricornio… bueno, no sabía lo que había echo. Tal vez había sido su idea, o simplemente había dado el permiso para que el joven se la llevara.

No pasarían muchos minutos cuando se quedó dormido.

Hades se giró en ese instante al saber dormido al dragón. Se acercó a rastras hasta llegar a su lado y acarició su frente. El pobre estaba helado y temblaba sin control a pesar de lo abrigado que estaba.

El dios sonrió y paseó sus dedos por los párpados cerrados. Esos ojos le encantaban.

Se acomodó a su lado y le rodeó con sus brazos, arropándole y dándole el calor que tanto necesitaba. Le miró dormir y se hizo una promesa.

Algún día, de algún modo… el dragón sería suyo.

* * *

N/A´s: HOLA GENTE BONITA!

Tenemos un importantísimo asunto que hacer! A partir de ahora, cada vez que terminemos un nuevo capítulo, se publicará un capi para "celebrar" el termino de uno nuevo.

Así que estén pendientes!

Ahora bien, la respuesta de sus muy amables reviews, la pueden encontrar en mi Perfil.

Se me cuidan, y miles de besos!

Atte.

_Lady Grayson... la oscuridad y Lady Gloria... la luz_


	42. Caer al vacío

_Cap. 40_

_Caer al vacío.

* * *

_

A la mañana siguiente, o quizás el mismo día, en aquél lugar donde el tiempo no existe mas que para saber lo poco que falta para tu muerte, los ojos del dragón se abrieron.

Se sentía extraño y confundido, incoherente del lugar donde se encontraba. Fue cuando sintió la cálida respiración sobre su cuello y de golpe le vinieron los recuerdos. Intentó moverse, mas los brazos del dios se aferraron mas a su cintura acurrucando su espalda contra el pecho del señor del Hades.

Lo primero que pensó fue que él había ido a buscar calor al lado del dios, pero con una leve inspección supo que continuaba en el mismo lugar donde se había dormido, lo que significaba que había sido el dios quien le había buscado.

- Mi lord? Despierte.

Hades gruñó y hundió un poco su nariz en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro del dragón, aspirando con profundo agrado su dulce esencia.

- Señor Hades… despierte.

Ladeó su cuerpo y deslizó sus manos enguantadas sobre las facciones divinas, haciéndole sonreir.

- ¿Mmm?

Finalmente despertó, y lo primero que encontró fueron los hermosos ojos del caballero ateniense.

- Despierte, el tiempo se agota.

- ¿Se agota?

- El fuego se extingue. Sin él no sobreviviremos mucho tiempo.

Hades aceptó débilmente con la cabeza y soltó sus manos de la cintura del dragón, el cual se sintió un poco avergonzado ya que el contacto le había resultado muy cómodo.

- Y… ¿Cómo saldremos?

El dragón no contestó, salió de entre las mantas y tembló al sentir el frío penetrante de aquella cueva.

- Por arriba.

- ¿Arriba?

- Es difícil, pero es la única forma de que salgamos vivos… espero.

Hades aceptó y se sacó las mantas de encima, resintiendo de inmediato lo mismo que el dragón.

Desayunaron lo poco que tenían, el dios un poco de lo que había preparado antes el chico, y este el pan duro que había guardado del día anterior, todo esto mientras guardaba sus cosas, por lo que inconscientemente ocultó su rostro del dios de la muerte.

Guardadas sus pertenencias, el joven le tendió su mano al dios.

- Venga… lo lograremos.

Hades pareció titubear.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- No lo sabré hasta quelo intentemos.

El dios le entregó finalmente su mano, sabiendo que estaba encomendándole también su vida.

Le jaló suavemente poniéndolo de pié, y las débiles piernas del dios fueron incapaces de sostenerlo, por lo que se fue contra el dragón, quien le sostuvo cariñosamente entre sus brazos, los rostros de ambos a solo escasos centímetros.

- Le prometo… que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para protegerlo.

Después se acercó a su oído y susurró.

- A mi lado estará seguro.

Hades sintió que su corazón palpitaba con fuerza. De haber sido un dios en aquél segundo, habría besado al dragón y muy seguramente le habría echo el amor ahí mismo.

- E-espera…

- ¿Si?

Hades suspiró y miró fijamente al dragón, al cual le regaló la más hermosa y sincera sonrisa que le hubiera dado nunca a nadie.

- Gracias… por todo.

El caballero miró embobado aquella sonrisa tan cercana a su rostro y sintió que los colores se le subían al rostro, por lo que se giró rápidamente.

- A-a… yo… agradezca cuando estemos fuera de peligro.

- Claro…

Una de las manos de Hades se deslizó por la cadera del dragón.

- Yo te agradeceré.

Un escalofrío recorrió al chico de pies a cabeza y comenzó a caminar con el dios prácticamente cargado.

Listos para el camino, el dragón tomó una cuerda que había dejado fuera de su bolsa de viaje y la amarró firmemente a su cintura, después de acercó al dios, quien se mantenía apenas de pié apoyado en una de las heladas paredes.

- Con su permiso.

Susurró él visiblemente avergonzado mientras rodeaba con sus brazos la cintura del dios en repetidas ocasiones, asegurándoles a ambos.

- Bien…

El joven se hincó y juntó sus manos susurrando una oración por salir sanos y salvos de aquella cueva.

- Vamos.

Una vez mas con el dios cargado, caminó hasta el lugar donde caía la cuerda, la cual miró con cierta duda.

- Por Zeus, que se encuentre firme.

Tomó entre sus manos la cuerda y le dio un leve jalón, y esta no se movió. Uno más fuerte, y un tercero más fuerte que el anterior, y la cuerda seguía ahí.

Sonrió el joven y sonrió el dios.

- ¿Puede abrazarse de mí?

Hades miró sus brazos preguntándose si tendría suficiente fuerza, pero al final se abrazó de la cintura del dragón, recargando su cabeza a la altura del corazón de su salvador.

Haciendo un leve acopio de fuerzas se tomó con firmeza, comenzando a subir lo más cuidadosamente posible, hasta que el peso del dios empezó a hacerse presente en su esfuerzo.

Tomó y soltó aire mientras cerraba los ojos. Esto iba a ser todavía mas difícil de lo que se habría esperado en un principio.

- ¿Está bien, señor Hades?

- Si, estoy bien.

- Perfecto.

El dragón miró hacia arriba con esperanza. Una vez arriba solo debía abrir un hueco en el techo helado y serían libres, quizás la tormenta se hubiera calmado. Giró su mirada al fuego que se alejaba de él y sus últimas llamas se extinguían poco a poco.

Necesitaba salir cuanto antes, o quedaría sumido en la absoluta oscuridad.

- ¿Qué fue eso?

Un leve tirón les sorprendió.

- No, no es posible…

El chico comenzó a acelerar su asenso, pues la cuerda ya no soportaba el paseo de ambos.

- Llegaremos... llegaremos…

Se repetía incesantemente, pero entre más lo decía, menos se convencía de que así fuera a ser.

Un nuevo y más fuerte tirón hizo que retrocedieran un par de metros de lo avanzado, los brazos le fallaron al dios y se soltó inevitablemente del dragón, quien tenía las manos demasiado ocupadas para detener su caída.

Las gargantas de ambos se desgarraron en un grito cuando la cuerda que les mantenía unidos se estiró al máximo, lastimándoles a ambos.

- L-lo subiré…

Susurró el chico mientras su piel punzaba de dolor.

- Tranquilo, lo subiré, lo subiré…

Pero el problema era precisamente ese, subirlo. Ya que debía sostener con una mano y la cuerda y con la otra ayudar al dios, el cual en ese instante se le hacía demasiado pesado.

Sin embargo, a pesar de lo mucho que le llamó, Hades no contestaba.

- Por la diosa Athena ha quedado inconsciente.

Era probable que se hubiera golpeado la cabeza contra la pared de hielo al caer tan bruscamente.

- Estoy solo…

Miró hacia arriba, faltaban poco más de diez metros para llegar a la cima, o al menos eso le parecía dentro de aquella oscuridad creciente.

Continuó su asenso con el dios colgando de su cintura... Cada vez le costaba mas trabajo respirar, la cuerda se resbalaba, se sentía floja, a punto de…

Reaccionó de golpe y siguiendo sus instintos.

Sacó a Excalibur tan rápido como pudo antes de sentir el vacío en su cuerpo al caer en la oscuridad.

Gritó sin poder evitarlo y clavó la espada en la pared, deteniendo de golpe la que habría sido una mortal caída.

El dragón gimió quedamente de dolor al sentir aquellas punzadas en su cintura. Mordió sus labios intentando que sus quejidos no escaparan de su garganta.

Fue cuando percibió algo nuevo.

La enorme estaca que había estado sosteniendo la cuerda hasta hacía unos instantes, había abierto un hueco en el techo de la caverna, por el cual se colaba un débil rastro de luz.

Elevó su mirada al cielo y percibió un cielo claro, el mas hermoso que pudiera recordar. Sus labios se abrieron y su mano libre se estiró con añoranza.

- Por favor... quiero vivir…

Cerró los ojos y en su mente vio a aquél a quien tanto amaba.

- Quiero volver a su lado, necesito verle al menos una vez más... por favor…

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo. Había llegado el instante decisivo donde escogería entre su vida y la del dios de la muerte, y tal como su diosa Athena le había ordenado, escogería la suya.

Rápidamente se llevo la mano a la cintura y comenzó a deshacerse de la soga balanceando su cuerpo para ayudarse un poco.

No tenía nada por que lamentarse, Hades no era un pobre inocente al cual estuviese traicionando, aquello era un acto de supervivencia, pero sobre todo, nadie extrañaría al dios de la muerte y el peligro que este representaba.

Se terminó de sacar la cuerda de la cintura y el dios quedó pendiendo de su mano cerrada, todo lo que tenía que hacer, era abrirla.

_- Le prometo… que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para protegerlo….a mi lado estará seguro._

Sus propias palabras asaltaron su mente.

- No, tengo que….

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y la cálida sonrisa del dios se le mostró con absoluta claridad.

_- Gracias… por todo._

- Dioses, no… no podría hacerlo.

Se balanceó en la espalda confiado en que esta no se safaría del muro y logró apoyar sus pies en las salientes rocas. Se pegó tanto como pudo en los quebradizos escalones y acercó su temblorosa mano hasta el punto de apoyo, la portentosa excalibur en este caso, a la cual amarró la esquina de la cuerda la cual soportaba al dios.

Ahora bien, lo único que necesitaba era escalar por sus propios medios, y cuando llegase arriba colocar una segunda estaca y sacar la otra cuerda de su bolsa, para después bajar por el dios, quien seguía inconsciente.

Apoyó sus manos en algunas salientes y tomó aire. Subiría, subiría… y los salvaría a ambos.

De repente, a no más de un par de metros de la salida, las rocas cedieron bajo el peso de su cuerpo y se desplomaron.

Gritó, y este sonido hizo hecho en la cueva produciendo débiles derrumbes de nieve.

Cuando todo fue silencio, en el fondo de la cueva no quedó más que un cuerpo maltrecho que respiraba a duras penas, y una mancha se extendía por la nieve blanca, tiñéndola de rojo.

* * *

_Santuario de Athena_

La imagen del dragón cayendo a un vacío oscuro y eterno despertó de repente a un caballero, el cual dormía en uno de los templos. Miró a su alrededor lleno de miedo y con un sudor frío bajando por su espalda.

- ¿Está todo bien?

Giró su rostro y miró a la persona que se asomaba. Esta se acercó y se sentó a un lado de a cama, tocando su brazo.

- Te escuché gritar.

- N-no ha sido nada, solo una pesadilla.

La persona aceptó con la cabeza y se puso de pié, regresando a su habitación.

El caballero entre tanto se puso de pie y miró por la ventana, encontrando la constelación del dragón, la cual, como nunca, brillaba con tal debilidad que parecía a punto de desaparecer.

* * *

Los ojos del dios se abrieron pesadamente. Le dolían los brazos, la cabeza, pero sobre todo, la cintura.

Gruñó débilmente y se llevó la mano a la cabeza. Sintió algo seco cruzando su cara y no le fue difícil saber que se trataba de sangre.

Reparó en el rayo de luz que caía y se giró a mirarle, y fue solo en ese instante cuando supo que el dragón no estaba a su lado.

Parpadeó continuamente buscando que sus ojos se acostumbraran la oscuridad. Necesitaba ubicar el lugar donde se encontraba y la manera de salir de tan peligrosa situación.

Miró hacia el vacío preguntándose si el dragón lo había dejado ahí, abandonado a su suerte, o quizás…

Una figura en la nieve llamó su atención. Era el caballero dragón.

Hades sintió una gran impotencia a no poder hacer nada por su amado dragón… un momento, SU amado?

Aquellas palabras parecieron hacerlo reaccionar sobre los sentimientos que habían aflorado en él hacia el joven dragón y su rostro tomó una expresión decidida. Aún si costaba su vida, ahora recaía en él la responsabilidad de salvar al caballero dragón.

Recordó la cantidad de vueltas que el dragón le había dado a su cintura con la soga, pero dudaba que de soltarla toda pudiese llegar al suelo, además de que podía perder el equilibrio mientras hacía esto.

Pero, si podía llegar a la cuerda de la que antes pendían él y el dragón, la cual se encontraba atorada entre las rocas heladas a tan solo unos metros de él.

Soltó con cuidado el nudo, pues tampoco quería desenrollarse de golpe y lastimarse todavía más de lo que ya estaba.

Poco a poco empezó a descender, quedando muy cerca de su objetivo. Balanceó sus piernas buscando un poco de movimiento, pero el hecho de que solo uno de sus brazos estuvieran sosteniendo todo su cuerpo no le ayudaba en mucho.

Finalmente logró tomar entre sus manos la cuerda, ahora venía la parte difícil. Unirlas ambas en un nudo sin soltar una de sus manos.

El rostro del dios se desfiguró con dolor cuando se balanceó hacia atrás y logró apoyar sus pies en la pared, pero era como si sus piernas fuesen a romperse.

Ató como pudo ambos extremos y los jaló viendo si estaban bien atados, sentía que estaba apunto de caer por lo que enredó su muñeca a la cuerda que acababa de atar. Dejó de luchar contra el dolor y se dejó caer.

Nada pasó.

El dios pudo sentirse orgulloso de su propia hazaña, pues había logrado un nudo perfecto, y mientras la espada resistiera, podría bajar sin problemas hasta donde se encontraba el dragón.

Apenas puso los pies en el suelo y estuvo a punto de desplomarse, pues sus piernas se negaron a responderle lo suficiente para sostenerse. Pero su dolor no importaba en ese instante, lo importante era el caballero ateniense.

Apoyado en las paredes se acercó al joven y se arrodilló a su lado. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar su pulso y suspiró aliviado al ver que lo tenía.

Rápidamente tomó la bolsa y sacó las mantas, cubriendo al dragón con ellas.

No tenía idea de cuanto faltaba para que la alineación de planetas terminara y él recuperara todo su poder, hasta entonces, muy seguramente tendrían que permanecer en la cueva, claro, y ver si podrían sobrevivir.

En ese instante, algo llamó fuertemente la atención del dios. Un brillo azul que asomaba del pecho del dragón.

Metió su mano y se encontró con el dije gemelo del suyo, el cual había perdido en algún lugar de la cueva.

Rápidamente le dio un jalón y se lo arrebató del cuello al dragón, la piedra apuntó de inmediato hacia una esquina de la caverna.

La obscesión se apoderó de él, y rápidamente se enderezó como pudo para poder acercarse.

En medio de la oscuridad, aquella piedra iluminaba el helado sendero, y vino a llevarle a un largo camino.

El dios sonrió, pues este debía ser el camino que el dragón había encontrado y le había mentido sobre su exploración, pues muy seguramente sabía que al final de todo, ahí era donde se encontraba la ambrosía.

Olvidándose de todo y de todos, el dios se lanzó a la búsqueda del manjar divino, y ahora si, estaba seguro de que nada lo detendría.

* * *

N/A¡BUAAAA, SHIRYU ESTÁ HERIDO!

Ahora si, Hades va a buscar la ambrosía, la encontrará? Se va a salvar Shiryu o Hades tendrá que traerlo del mundo de los muertos?

Respuestas a los reviews en mi profile!

besos!

_Lady Grayson, la oscuridad y Lady Gloria, La luz_


	43. Enamorado

_Cap. 41_

_Enamorado

* * *

_

El camino fue todo, menos fácil.

El piso estaba cubierto por una capa de hielo que hacía que todo fuera resbaladizo. El dios iba a duras penas sosteniéndose de las paredes y sintiendo que las piernas se le hacían polvo a cada paso.

Pensó en facilitarse todo si se dejaba caer, después de todo, el piso estaba tan resbaladizo que se deslizaría, pero él jamás se arrastraría por el suelo. Después de todo, era un dios.

En vez de eso, decidió que seguiría sufriendo, esforzando sus piernas al máximo, aún y si eso significaba quedarse atascado a medio camino, y sería solo en ese instante cuando recurriera medidas vergonzosas.

Atravesó un lugar extremadamente estrecho, donde había sentido que sus huesos tronaban por la presión, pero al final había cruzado. Poco a poco, el suelo dejaba de ser un manto de hielo para cubrirse de nieve.

Y todo era tan… monótono.

La luz de aquella piedra iluminando el camino, el dolor en sus extremidades, el único sonido existente era el de sus pasos cada vez más lentos y pesados y el de su respiración. Las paredes heladas que a veces se encogía y lo aprisionaban obligándole a arrastrarse contra el suelo, para luego abrirse de nueva cuenta.

El tiempo una vez era inexistente. Se había detenido ya demasiadas veces para tomar un poco de aire, se deshizo de un par de prendas por que le pesaban demasiado, y al revisar sus piernas las encontró rojas e hinchadas.

Tras otro largo tiempo de caminar, el dios cayó derrotado al suelo, resoplando apenas y muriendo de frío.

Por un instante, aquellos ojos se presentaron en su mente, y sonrió a medias, mas la imagen de su esposa, con sus ojos fríos, pero una sonrisa solo para él le hicieron reaccionar.

- Perséfore… mi amor… tú te mereces todo un mundo, y aún así, sería poco…

Sus ojos se cerraron y se dejó envolver lentamente por la oscuridad, hasta que un destello de luz le molestó.

- Pero que rayos… deseo descansar, yo…

Pero sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y miró al frente. Una luz brotaba a lo lejos.

Su corazón dio nueva fuerza a su cuerpo y se levantó del frío suelo, comenzando a caminar hacia la luz, la cual se intensificaba conforme sus pasos avanzaban.

Cuando la luz era tan grande y cegadora que tuvo que caminar a tientas, mientras aquél resplandor le cubría, sintió un viento frío golpeando su rostro. Sus pasos fueron falsos de repente y sintió que caía.

Gritó con horror cuando un frío terrible caló sus huesos y hasta su alma, pero no brotó sonido alguno pues su boca se llenó de un líquido.

Manoteó desesperadamente pero era inevitable que se hundiera. Abrió los ojos sintiendo que la vida abandonaba dolorosamente su cuerpo, estiró su mano y sintió alguien que le tomaba firmemente.

Aquella persona le ayudó a salir del agua levantándolo como si se tratara de una pluma.

Cayó pesadamente al suelo y escupió algo de agua. Su respiración era demasiado agitada y le dolía horrores el pecho.

Fue cuando reparó en que estaba sobre una especie de flor de loto, de tonalidades rosadas bastante claras, y al verla detenidamente, se dio cuenta de que estaba echa de cristal.

Sus ojos se pasearon a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que el cielo nocturno estaba cubierto de estrellas, miles de millones de ellas. El agua era clara y reflejaba el cielo claro y limpio de la tarde, con una tonalidad celeste ciertamente deslumbrante. Algunos copos de nieve caían con delicadeza y al tocar al manto cristalino se convertían en cristales los cuales se volvían pequeñas flores de loto que flotaban y se perdían a la distancia.

Y fue cuando reparó en una flor de loto que se encontraba no lejos de él, ciertamente mas grande que en la que se encontraba él. Pero lo interesante era que en esta se encontraba una mujer, no… no una mujer, era simplemente una niña.

Ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Y el dios sintió que debía ir hacia ella.

Bajó de entre los pétalos y se tiró al agua. Un frío de muerte caló de inmediato sus huesos, sentía que se ahogaba y muy pronto el cristalino líquido cubrió su cabeza.

Hades dirigió su mirada hacia el fondo y vio una nada eterna, una caída la cual jamás terminaría de recorrer, muy seguramente sin morir, solamente sintiendo aquél dolor de sus pulmones apunto de explotar.

Se movió tan rápido como pudo. No se dejaría vencer, no lo permitiría… no… no…

Su mano tomó de repente algo y usándola de apoyo emergió del agua.

La niña se giró sorprendida de que alguien hubiese llegado hasta su pequeña fortaleza.

Sonrió y se acercó hasta aquél desconocido al cual le brindó su mano, ayudándole a subir.

- Bienvenido sea, lord Hades.

El dios no respondió de inmediato y se aferró a las cálidas manos de la jovencita, quien sonreía con dulzura.

- Vaya, es usted el primero en llegar.

Ella le soltó y se sentó en su flor, abrazando sus rodillas.

- Usualmente se hunden en el agua y yo debo salvarlos… la idea de que se hundan eternamente no es linda, sabe?

-Tu… los has salvado?

- Así es, y los regreso por donde vinieron, sanos y salvos. Usted es el primero en llegar hasta mi, Lord Hades.

El dios le miró de reojo.

Era una niña, ciertamente. De unos trece años o menos. Vestía una bata blanca sin tirantes que llegaba hasta sus tobillos. El cabello castaño, con una leve tonalidad roja, a media espalda cayendo en un gracioso flequillo en su frente. La piel clara y las mejillas sonrosadas, una dulce sonrisita en sus labios, y unos ojos violetas como gemas preciosas. De su espalda sobre salían dos grandes alas, las cuales le daban la apariencia de un ser divino.

Hades sonrió a medias. Si, los ojos de aquella niña eran lindos, pero los ojos del dragón lo eran aún más.

La jovencita parpadeó sorprendida.

- Es la primera vez en miles de años que alguien piensa que mis ojos no son la cosa mas hermosa que hayan visto.

Ella sonrió encantada al ver la expresión de confusión del dios.

- Este lugar es un millón de veces mas divino que el propio Olimpo. Aquí las palabras no existen. Solo puede hablar el alma.

Aquella fue información nueva para el dios, ya que si aquella niña era la guardiana de la ambrosia, o al menos así parecía, no le dejaría mentir.

- Dime, cuando decidiste venir en busca del fruto sagrado, que pensabas?

- Yo… quería conquistar el mundo.

- Es normal, todos piensan exactamente lo mismo cuando vienen buscando la ambrosia.

No parecía sorprendida de que el dios hubiera ido con esas intenciones.

- ¿Y por que la quieres ahora?

- Por que necesito volver a ser un dios.

Rayos, las respuestas brotaban de su garganta sin que él lo pensara siquiera.

- ¿Por qué? Esque acaso alguien necesita de que seas un dios?

- Si.

- ¿Tú esposa? Aquella para la cual quieres dominar el mundo que le pertenece a Athena y a tu hermano Zeus?

- No…

Hades bajó la mirada.

- Existe una persona a la cual necesito salvar, no se siquiera si aún vive.

- ¿Una persona?

El dios sonrió por lo bajo.

- Me cautivó desde el primer instante, es hermoso, es dulce…

- ¿Hermoso? Es un hombre.

- Si, pero no importa.

- ¿Y por que quieres salvarlo? No es mas que un patético mortal, eso es lo que le has dicho a tu esposa miles de veces, o no?

Hades cerró los ojos, recordando todas aquellas ocasiones en que algún pobre mortal era asesinado por él, solo por el echo de ser un mortal.

- Si, pero… él es diferente.

- ¿Qué es lo que sientes por él que te arriesgas a todo por salvarle?

La voz de aquella chiquilla resonó varias veces en su cabeza, y sonrió.

- Lo amo, niña, por eso debo salvarlo.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de ambos, una imagen radiante y soñadora de un hombre maltrecho confesándole su más grande y nuevo secreto a un divino ángel de alas rosadas.

- El amor, ha sido… es… y eternamente será, el sentimiento mas hermoso sobre la tierra.

Las alas de la joven se abrieron en toda su capacidad y subió sus manos al cielo. Todos los copos de nieve que caían comenzaron a girar en indescriptible tormenta, formando un tornado el cual tenía como base las blancas manos de la jovencita.

- Es la fuerza máxima del universo, la única capaz de convertir a los hombres de esta tierra en no mas de marionetas del corazón.

El dios miraba todo idiotizado, los cristales de nieve concentrándose alrededor de aquella chiquilla, buscando después el camino a sus manos.

- Los dioses también sucumben ante esta fuerza, pues al ver las ventanas del alma de otro ser, y descubrir que es el indicado, se enamoran… es inevitable.

Y hubo un destello de luz que lanzó de espaldas al dios.

Cuando finalmente fue capaz de reaccionar, miró que había una esfera de luz girando en las manos de aquella niñita, quien sonreía al ver su creación.

- Toma.

Estiró sus manos y depositó la esfera de luz en las manos temblorosas del dios.

Poco a poco la luz desapareció, y en sus manos se encontraba una hermosa rosa de pétalos rosados, pero, no era común, parecía estar echa de algo así como el flan que sus sirvientes solían hacerle, suave y ciertamente de colores semi transparentes.

- ¿Esto es…

- Lo que has venido a buscar.

Hades miró incrédulo aquella rosa. Miró hacia el cielo como agradeciéndole a su hermanito Zeus, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no nevaba.

- Qué pasará contigo?

Preguntó de repente el dios.

- ¿Yo?

- Si, tu. Si la ambrosia ya no existe aquí, tú no tienes nada que vigilar.

- Es cierto.

Dijo ella con su dulce sonrisa.

- Ahora puedo decir que solía ser la doncella que cuidaba de este lugar, ahora soy una doncella cualquiera, y por haber permanecido aquí todo este tiempo, me darán la oportunidad de reencarnar y buscar mi premio.

- ¿Premio?

Ella sonrió mientras comenzaba a desvanecerse.

- El amor…

Hades se quedó quieto unos segundos mientras ella terminaba de desaparecer y luego observó al fruto entre sus manos.

- ¿El amor…?

En su mente pudo ver al dragón, de espaldas a él vestido con una bella túnica esmeralda y recogiendo flores… flores para el dios. Al sentir su presencia se giró y sus cabellos taparon su rostro, dejando a la vista solo los ojos.

Hades levantó la vista mientras sentía sus ojos humedecerse. Lo sentía por Perséfore, pero…

Todo a su alrededor comenzó a temblar en ese instante. El agua se secó sin rastros de vapor, dejando ver a escasos centímetros el suelo cubierto de nieve, aquellas dos flores de loto grandes y cristalinas se deshicieron pétalo por pétalo y se fundieron en la nieve, dejando a la vista un par de montañas blancas.

Las estrellas del cielo comenzaron a estirarse y ramificarse en distintas direcciones, dejando un techo blanco y helado.

La mirada del dios se paseó por el lugar oscuro y sin vida que era ahora, no más que una cueva pequeña y sin salida. Hades giró su mirada hacia su mano, de donde pendía aún aquél cristal azul, el cual brillaba más que nunca al estar junto a la ambrosia.

Finalmente arrancó uno de los pétalos y le lo llevó a los labios.

Degustó aquél sabor dulce que la ambrosia tenía con los ojos cerrados, masticando muy lentamente, deleitando su paladar con el sabor del poder.

Un destello brotó de su cuerpo y gritó con fiereza cuando sus miembros comenzaron a funcionar perfectamente. Todo él recuperó su antiguo poder y una cosmo energía violeta le rodeó al instante.

Sus ropas cambiaron por una larga túnica negra con un bordado cuello de oro.

Hades se miró fascinado, volvía a ser un dios, volvía a tener poder. Y ahora, podía gobernar al mundo tan rápido como fuera posible.

Pero una fuerza lo detuvo, y sus pasos le llevaron con extrema facilidad fuera de aquél camino helado. La nieve cedía al paso del dios, y el hielo se volvía agua, la cual se fundía en la nieve.

Sus pasos seguros y elegantes, su cosmo energía ardiendo a su alrededor mientras sus ojos demostraban una fiereza nunca antes vista.

Sabía de antemano que era el único dios existente en todo el mundo, y que dada su fuerza solamente disponía de día y medio para tener al mundo a sus pies.

Finalmente y tras haber caminado una relativamente corta distancia, el señor del hades se encontró fuera de aquél camino, el cual desapareció de la misma forma en que lo hiciera la doncella que habitaba al final de aquél peligroso sendero.

Apresuró sus pasos hasta el joven que yacía en la nieve, cubierto por una capa de hielo y sin moverse en lo más mínimo.

Hades miró hacia arriba de la caverna y vio que aquél hueco en el techo se había tapado, por lo que todo se encontraba sumido en tinieblas.

Se acercó hasta el dragón y sacudió la nieve que se había acumulado a sus espaldas, después buscó su pulso… y no lo encontró.

El dios mostró en ese instante un semblante sumamente preocupado. No era posible que el dragón hubiera fallecido¡No lo permitiría!

Le levantó en sus brazos dispuesto a traerle de vuelta al mundo de los vivos, y sintió como propio el dolor cuando algunos de los huesos rotos del chico crujieron.

Le envolvió en sus brazos y en su cosmos, mas algo le detuvo. Miró al chico de manera incrédula y cerró sus ojos. Todo se volvió negro de él, el sonido no existía, y en medio de la oscuridad observó titilar a duras penas una estrella, y escuchó el latir de un corazón. Una segunda estrella se iluminó mucho después con un segundo latido.

Hades abrió los ojos y miró al joven fascinado.

Habían pasado largas y agonizantes horas, solo, en la oscuridad, prácticamente muerto en medio del frío y con los huesos destrozados, y aún así, se aferraba a la vida.

Un orgullo explotó sin que lo pudiera evitar, definitivamente, jamás había conocido a alguien como él, y ese tipo de persona era a quien quería a su lado por el resto de la eternidad.

Le miró con ojos cargados de amor y ternura, acercó sus labios a los del joven, a pesar de que estos estuviesen cubiertos por la bufanda y la plantó el más dulce de los besos.

Fue cuando un resplandor llenó toda la cueva iluminándola con la tonalidad violeta, el mismo color del cosmos del dios de la muerte.

Cuando el resplandor desapareció, el blanco manto de nieve se había convertido en unas escaleras verdaderamente hermosas las cuales subían hasta el techo, el cual estaba abierto dejando entrar la luz de la luna llena.

Con el joven en brazos, Hades emprendió su camino fuera de la cueva, sin dejar de mirar su carga, a su amor.

Una vez afuera, miró a su alrededor el paisaje libre de tormentas y de peligros, ya que sin ambrosia que proteger, aquél no era mas que un lugar tranquilo y apartado.

Cerró sus ojos y estrechó al dragón en sus brazos.

Ahora no podía hacer mucho, ya había sanado todas sus heridas, pero el hecho de que despertase dependía solamente del caballero dragón. Su cosmo energía lo rodeó apenas lo suficiente para emitir un débil brillo, seguido por un destello que dejó en aquél paraje nevado no mas que un par de huellas grabadas en la nieve.

* * *

_Santuario de Athena

* * *

_

Aquí todo era una verdadera locura.

Uno de los caballeros daba vueltas y vueltas incesablemente por los doce templos de subida y bajada ante la atenta mirada de sus compañeros de batallas, los cuales comprendían aquella preocupación que le inundaba el pecho.

Fue cuando volvió a pisar la sala patriarcal y daba la vuelta que sintió alguien que le tomaba del brazo.

- ¿Caballero?

- ¿Qué ocurre?

La joven sirvienta de largos cabellos turquesas le sonrió.

- Athena le ha mandado llamar.

El caballero aceptó a duras penas y caminó al interior de aquél lugar sagrado. Donde Athena, ahora como mera mortal se encontraba sentada en su trono esperando por el caballero.

- ¿Mi señora?

- Ven…

Ella abrió sus brazos y el caballero se acercó, al estar a buena distancia, la diosa le abrazó tiernamente y recostó la cabeza de este sobre su pecho.

- Dime¿Cuál es la pena que atormenta tu alma?

- Mi señora… yo…

- ¿Temes por aquél a quien amas?

- Si, así es.

- No es malo tener miedo, y menos aún si es por un ser amado.

Levantó la barbilla del caballero y sonrió.

- ¿Crees acaso que él no volverá para casarse contigo?

- ¡MI SEÑORA!

Uno de los caballeros entró en ese instante totalmente agitado y con semblante asustado.

- ¡Es Lord Hades!

En una esquina del salón, Perséfore se giró ansiosa al escuchar que alguien había visto a su amado esposo.

- ¡Donde!

Pidió ella tomando del cuello al caballero.

- ¡En la casa de Aries, está entrando al Santuario!

Todos se tensaron ante aquellas palabras.

- ¿Y el caballero dragón?

- No lo sabemos, mi señora.

Athena de inmediato se giró en dirección a Nike, la cual había adoptado la figura de una niña pequeña coronada de olivos. La diosa titubeó pues no quería arriesgar a su mejor amiga en la victoria y la derrota.

- Athena, estaré contigo a cada ocasión…

La diosa de la sabiduría sonrió, sus miedos disipados y la absoluta confianza en su ser.

- Lo se fiel compañera.

Ambas diosas sonrieron.

- ¡Caballeros!

Todos los presentes de inmediato corrieron a colocarse sus cascos y ponerse sus petos y ropas de guerra.

- No!

Perséfore tomó a la diosa de la sabiduría de los hombros.

- ¡No puedes dañar a mi esposo!

- Perséfore, yo…

- ¡No puedes!

- ¡Mi señora, Hades viene con una velocidad impresionante, está cruzando el templo de Virgo!

- ¡QUE!

Athena se dejo caer en su trono verdaderamente devastada, los caballeros de Aries, Tauro y Géminis habían sido los primeros en correr a sus templos, pues dudaban en extremo que sus escuderos pudieran detener al dios, pero ahora era demasiado tarde para detenerle.

- ¡No se vayan!

La diosa se acercó presurosa.

- ¡LLAMEN A LOS CABALLEROS QUE SE HAN IDO, DIGANLES QUE REGRESEN!

Athena tomó su armadura y empuñó la espada.

Si iban a combatir, lo harían todos juntos.

Finalmente, todos observaron al dios subiendo las escaleras al recinto de Athena, donde esta esperaba armada con una espada dorada y su escudo de oro, casco y peto relucientes, rodeada de sus doce caballeros de la élite dorada y afuera de este círculo protector cuatro de bronce.

Hades miró a aquellas personas y sonrió a medias mientras su cosmo energía lo rodeaba.

- No he venido a pelear.

Dijo él con una sonrisa mientras abría su capa, de la cual extrajo el cuerpo del dragón.

- ¡PERO QUE LE HAS HECHO!

Uno de los caballeros reaccionó y dejó su círculo protector, Hades le entregó al caballero, quien apenas y gimió quedamente.

- Él está bien, despertará cuando recupere sus fuerzas.

- ¡HADES!

Del interior del recinto salió corriendo una hermosa figura de negro, la cual fue recibida por los brazos abiertos de su marido, quien le cubrió de besos el rostro.

- Estás bien, me tenías tan preocupada!

- Pero ya estoy aquí.

Hades tomó el rostro de su mujer y la besó ansiosamente, mas al separarse y mirar aquellos ojos, su sonrisa decayó.

Había lágrimas en ellos, como nunca hubiera visto, pero seguían fríos e inexpresivos. Y aquellos ojos que tanto amara en el pasado le hicieron sentir odio y repulsión. No la quería a ella, quería los ojos del dragón.

- Hades… ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Preguntó ella al ver la reacción de su marido al mirarla.

- Lo siento, es solo que… debo descansar.

- Hades.

Athena se acercó a paso firme, pero sonriendo a medias.

- Todos han estado preocupados por ti, Poseidón y mi padre han venido un par de veces para ver como te encontrabas.

- Ya veo, iré a verles en ese caso.

El dios se inclinó en ese instante y tomó la mano de Athena, besando su dorso.

- Agradezco que permitieras a tus caballeros la ayuda que me han brindado.

- Ha sido un placer, y de mi parte debo agradecer que regresaras al dragón.

- No ha sido una molestia, y al menos le he pagado vida con vida.

- Ya veo.

Hades se giró hacia su esposa y la tomó de la mano.

- Vayamos a casa.

Perséfore aceptó con la cabeza ilusionada y comenzó a caminar junto a su marido, mas este se detuvo y se giró hacia la diosa.

- Puedo preguntarte algo, Athena…

- Te escucho.

El dios se giró hacia el lugar donde se habían llevado al dragón.

- ¿Cuál es el nombre del dragón?

Athena parpadeó pues no se esperaba esa pregunta, después sonrió.

- Su nombre es Ángel. (Ángel – Mensajero Angelical)

- Ángel…

* * *

N/A´S: Holaaa! Como están, esperamos que no nos extrañaran mucho!

Pues si, hay nuevo capi por que hemos terminado el capi 45, y el 46 lo llevamos a la mitades tan solo un día, así que posiblemente y lo acabemos pronto, y actualicemos rápido.

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que escribieron, encontrarán respuestas a sus mensajes en el profile.

Besos, y felices fiestas!

_Atte. Lady Grayson, la oscuridad, y Lady Gloria, La luz

* * *

_

**Nota final:** _Se pide por favor que a todos los que dejen reviews, si me hicieran favor de dejar su correo, para responderles a la cuenta, aunque solo será por esta vez, de acuerdo? Muchas gracias por su comprensión, y espero que hayan disfrutado la historia. n.n_


	44. Locura

_Cap. 42_

_Locura

* * *

Como cada noche, tras pasar un largo día._

El dios de la muerte se levantó de su cama y ando hacia fuera de su habitación. No besó la frente de su esposa, como solía hacerlo antes, ni siquiera volteó a mirarla, solamente se marchó, como hacía mas de un mes que venía haciendo.

Perséfore abrió sus ojos azules como el hielo y miró a su marido al cerrar la puerta.

Se enderezó en la cama y encendió la lámpara que descansaba a un lado suyo, ciertamente entristecida.

Su esposo había cambiado mucho, ya no sonreía al verla, ni le hacía el amor con ternura. Desde que habían regresado al Hades, él se comportaba distinto, tan frío y distante, le trataba de manera brusca, y en contadas ocasiones hasta violenta. Por las noches, él siempre se levantaba para mirar el cielo nocturno, y al principio, ella había intentado hablarle, acercarse y consolarlo como una esposa debía hacerlo, pero solo se había sacado que él la sujetara del cuello y le reclamara por que sus ojos no reflejaban lo que reflejaban los de _él._

Y había sido cuando la diosa comprendió que su amado esposo se había enamorado de alguien más, no era que no la quisiera, era solo que esa persona lo desquiciaba por no estar a su lado.

Mientras tanto, fuera de la habitación.

Hades se encontraba observando con nostalgia el cielo nocturno desde su balcón. Aquellas estrellas le recordaban a los ojos del dragón, su precioso dragón.

Deseaba tener sus besos, su piel contra la suya y estrecharle cada noche mientras se reflejaba en esos preciosos ojos.

La copa que sostenía en sus manos salió volando en ese instante junto a un grito de desesperación.

¡Cuando mas tendría que esperar para volverlo a ver! Por que sentía esa impotencia carcomiendo su alma. ¡Maldito el día en que se enamoró de esos ojos tan bellos que le enloquecían y le robaban el alma!

- ¡Hades!

La voz preocupada de su esposa vino a sus espaldas, y el dios giró de golpe, clavando su mirada fría en la inexpresiva de ella.

- Tu…

Se acercó a grandes pasos hasta ella y le tomó del cuello.

- Fue por ti que hice todo esto, fue por verte feliz que deseaba dominar el mundo, para hacerte reina y hacer que tu rostro resplandeciera de felicidad, tú que tanto odias a Athena, querías verla vencida a tus pies…

Perséfore tembló de miedo, ya que jamás había visto a su marido tan fuera de sus cabales.

- Ha-Hades, por favor… no puedo, respirar…

- ¡CÁLLATE!

Gritó él estrellándola contra la pared con sus ojos extremadamente abiertos y con una mirada sádica.

De repente, los labios de Hades chocaron rudamente sobre los de su esposa, robándole un beso áspero y violento, mordiendo sus labios y probando su sangre.

- Pe….

- Shh…

El dios se alejó un poco y presionó su dedo contra los labios de su mujer, para después volver a besarle, esta vez con toda la dulzura y el amor que jamás había utilizado con ella.

Se llevó la mano a la negra túnica y la rasgó, con el pedazo negro de tela vendó sus ojos.

- Perséfore, amor mío…

El dios la abrazó con ternura, con necesidad mientras de sus ojos descendían lágrimas.

- Regálame una fantasía, te lo suplico. Por favor… por favor…

Suplicó él con voz temblorosa mientras besaba con insistencia el cuello de ella. La diosa del mundo de los muertos sintió pena por su marido y acarició con dulzura sus cabellos.

Entrecerró sus ojos y recordó al dragón en brazos de su esposo, aquellos negros cabellos tan largos como lo de ella, solo un poco menos sedosos.

No le fue difícil adentrarse en su mente y extraer de los recuerdos de su amado tan solo un poco de la voz del dragón. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y tomó el rostro de su marido entre sus manos. Abrió su boca, y de esta emergió la voz del caballero dragón.

- Que sucede mi señor, por que sus ojos derraman lágrimas.

- Dragón…

- Si mi lord, venga, venga a mi lado.

Hades le siguió en medio de su oscuridad, sabiendo perfectamente que aquella voz venía de su propia esposa, pero prefirió saborear aquella mentira.

Ella le dirigió hasta su cama y lo sentó con toda la cortesía.

- ¿Me permite, mi señor?

Susurró ella mientras le despojaba lentamente de la ropa, con las manos temerosas, como si fuera la primera vez que tocaba a su marido, imprimiendo todo su ser en personificar a la perfección al ángel de quien su esposo se había enamorado.

Se encontró con el cuerpo desnudo de su esposo, este respiraba lentamente, esperando lo que su amado dragón deseara hacerle.

- Es usted hermoso mi lord.

Deslizó sus manos por las piernas y besó el vientre del dios con delicadeza.

- Tan suave, y tan delicioso.

La diosa se deslizó por aquél cuerpo que tan bien conocía y besó cada parte, con besos cortos y suaves, delineando con sus dedos los labios de su marido.

- Por favor señor, no resisto sin sus manos, ni sin su calor en mi piel.

Hades se sintió llegar a los Elíseos al escuchar aquellas palabras y tomó de manera tierna el cuerpo de su acompañante.

El dios sonrió y retiró algunos mechones de su cara besando los párpados y deslizándose por su rostro.

- No sabes cuanto te amo, dragón…

Perséfore sintió que su corazón se quebraba en mil pedazos al escuchar aquellas palabras, palabras que siempre le habían pertenecido solo a ella, y ahora… ahora había alguien más en el corazón de su amado esposo.

Cerró sus ojos y se dejó hacer por toda la ternura de él, acongojada, recibiendo un cariño que no iba para ella, sintiendo por primera vez el amor y la ternura presentes en aquél acto físico… sabiendo que su esposo no estaba pensando en ella.

* * *

El día siguiente de aquél acto de amor, el cual había sido realizado en nombre de un tercero, la reina del mundo de los muertos se envolvió en un manto oscuro y partió del hades.

No podía soportar ver como su marido deliraba por amor, susurrando aquél nombre repetidas veces en las noches.

En la tierra, entró a los doce templos, encontrándose con muchas personas, guardias, sirvientes, todos subían el mismo camino sonrientes.

Llegó hasta el salón de Athena y lo encontró adornado de flores blancas por doquier.

- ¿Perséfore?

Una mano blanca se posó en su hombro, y la diosa se giró de golpe.

- ¡Pero que haces tu aquí?

Frente a ella se encontraban dos diosas que ella conocía bastante bien.

Una era de largos cabellos dorados como el sol, con los ojos azules como el cielo y labios rosados como las flores, y a su lado una chica de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños.

- A-Afrodita, Ilitia…

- ¡Perséfore, pero que haces aquí! Eres la última diosa que pensé ver aquí.

La diosa de los partos sonrió enormemente.

- Es bueno verte, pero no creí que fueras a venir tan poco arreglada a una boda.

- ¿Boda?

- Ella no está aquí por eso.

Murmuró Afrodita con voz neutral, algo poco común en ella.

- Tú estás aquí para conseguirle un amante a tu esposo, pero quien lo hubiera pensado.

- A callar diosa de tercera, que nadie ha pedido tu opinión.

- Oh, no te preocupes. Pero no lo lograrás, por que ese por el que tú marido delira por las noches va a contraer matrimonio en tan solo un par de horas.

La diosa del amor se acercó peligrosamente.

- Y tú sabes que una vez casado, ningún dios podrá reclamarlo.

- Un momento¿Cómo que Hades quiere con el dragón?

Perséfore tembló y se mordió los labios.

- Si amiga mía, yo lo se, se que anoche tu esposo le hizo el amor muy a su manera al joven Ángel, y no, no me mires así, aunque claro, tus ojos están muertos, pero yo sentí ese lazo tan fuerte que se creó. Más no lo vas a lograr.

Ilitia miró confundida a ambas diosas y estuvo a punto de decir algo, cuando Perséfore s retiró del lugar con tal rapidez que cualquiera hubiese dicho que había visto el fin del mundo.

- Dita, que te parece si…

- Tenemos que adelantar la boda.

- ¿Eh?

La diosa del amor partió de inmediato hacia la cámara donde Athena se arreglaba para la celebración, alertándole que del peligro que la pareja corría de ser separada eternamente.

Poco después llegaría Hades con el mayor de los sigilos.

Su esposa le había contado a toda prisa que estaba a punto de perder al mayor tesoro que su corazón pudiera desear, y claro, había llegado al santuario cuanto antes.

Pero se quedó helado en medio de aquella multitud.

Le miró, tan hermoso, tan bello, la criatura más preciosa que pudiese existir en este mundo. Observó meticulosamente aquél rostro, era sinceramente hermoso.

Los ojos por los que deliraba noche tras noche, estaban ahí, cargados de amor y ternura, sonreía como un dios y su voz limpia y clara se escuchaba mientras realizaba sus votos matrimoniales.

Y si, lo había perdido.

Le miró besarse con ese… ese caballero.

Todos rompieron en vivas y felicidades a la joven pareja, quien ahora estaba aferrada en los brazos del otro dándose un beso apasionado y dejando escapar unas cuantas risitas. Sintió la furia creciendo dentro de él, mas se negó a liberar su cosmo energía, pues sería descubierto, cuando sintió un leve empujón.

- Ay, disculpe.

Hades abrió inmensamente los ojos al ver a esa persona. Era, a simple vista un caballero de bronce, al igual que el dragón, pero sus ojos no eran fácilmente engañables¡Ese caballero era una mujer!

Ella salió corriendo en dirección al dragón y le abrazó efusivamente de manera muy masculina.

- Felicidades hermano.

- Gracias.

¿Hermanos? Hades sonrió a medias, pues de repente se le ocurrió una idea. Y esa chica era el centro de todo.

Miró con dolor a la feliz pareja, pues sabía que en esta vida acababa de perder por siempre al dragón, pero eso no importaba.

Mientras salía del salón, sus ojos mostraron demencia y una creciente maldad, por que sin importar como, él haría que ese joven fuera suyo, aún y si tuviera que esperar miles de reencarnaciones para que así fuera.

* * *

Ellis sonrió al recordar todo eso. Ella había estado en la boda y había visto a su señor totalmente devastado.

Tú fuiste la causa de sus desvelos, la causa de que nos citara en este mismo castillo, en esta misma sala.

Shiryu se mordió los labios, pues jamás hubiera imaginado que su historia hubiese sido así al lado del señor de la muerte. Su corazón latía rápidamente recordando aquella ocasión en sus sueños, cuando Hades le había echo suyo con tanto amor y ternura, haciéndolo sentir tan querido y necesitado.

- Y fue cuando lo pensó, aquél plan maestro que haría que terminaran juntos. Todo basado en tu pobre hermanita, pobre, pobre…

La diosa retiró con cuidado a Kanon de sus piernas, Shiryu le puso atención y vio como sus ojos se llenaban de emoción y reaccionaba, miraba confundido a su alrededor, y justo cuando iba a abrir la boca para hablar, su cabeza cayó pesadamente en el asiento y sus ojos se apagaron.

- Mira, no es hermoso?

Preguntó ella mientras levantaba su mano y la alfombra central se levantaba, mostrando una especie de complicado pentagrama.

- Si, fue genial. La cara de la pobre chica cuando Hades le dijo que conocía su secreto¡Y su horror cuando la obligó a acostarse con él! Pobrecita, me daba tanta risa. Permíteme contarte…

* * *

Un trueno rompió el cielo, como si la tierra se diera cuenta de que el principio del fin acababa de ser escritos con los gritos de una inocente joven y el enfermo plan de un dios obsesionado con su amor imposible.

Ares, dios de la guerra rió libidinosamente mientras se limpiaba la nariz. No era que le hubiera parecido excitante ver a su tío, dios de la muerte violando a aquella chica.

De hecho, le había parecido divertido.

- Todo a comenzado...querido tío...este es el principio de tu gran victoria…

La diosa de la discordia, con los ojos llenos de emoción...se inclina al paso de su tío, ve que se aleja de la joven muerta y se dirige a su trono...

- En estos momento comienza su gran venganza, siempre estaré a su lado para poder ver cuanto su grande se eleva…pero, Que haremos con esta mujer...

Hades se giró a ver a su sobrina con una mirada cargada de furia, un trueno iluminó de nueva cuenta la sala mostrando el imponente cuerpo desnudo del dios, por el cual resbalaban pequeñas perlas de sudor.

- Hazme un favor y cállate Eris, y tú, Ares, has levantado ya el campo de energía?

Hades tomó su larga túnica y limpió con asco su piel.

- No toqué a esta niña para que nada vaya a funcionar.

La diosa de piel levemente azulada miró con asombro el imponente cuerpo de su tío... y esa mirada llena de odio..

Ares en cambio no se movió de su sitio mientras sostenía el muro para que el alma de la joven no escapara mientras el niño se formaba dentro de su ser.

Hades caminó sin pudor alguno seguido de su sobrina, para después entrar a su habitación y dejarse caer pesadamente en la cama.

- Se parecen mucho.

- ¿Eh?

Hades sonrió a medias

- Ella... ella y el dragón se parecen mucho. Por un momento creí que lo estaba tomando a él...

Eris lo miró con asombro... su tío sentía algo por alguien...no, no es un simple caballero...estaba confundida pero sin querer quiere enterarse mas sobre ese pequeño desliz de su tío...

- Ella no es el tío querido, pero si quieres podemos hacerlo traer

Hades crispó los puños y se puso de pié, no dando tiempo a reaccionar a la diosa de la discordia, quien no se dio cuenta del instante en que la mano de su tío se cerró en su cuello y sus ojos inyectados de demencia la encararon a apenas unos centímetros de su rostro.

- ¡Sabes las reglas¡Sabes que está casado! Casado con ese maldito... ese... ese desgraciado caballero...

Hades apretó más su mano en torno al cuello de la chica.

- Ya me es imposible tenerlo, ya no tendré sus besos, jamás... ¡Entiendes lo que es eso?

Eris estaba asustada, y sin pensar temblaba con el violento agarre de su tio ...pero no podía ver la cara de su tio y sentía que su ira era grande. Sin pensar comienzó a balbucear algo lentamente.

- Oooooohhh... tio por favor suélateme yo no esto contra ti

Temía que esas palabras que había dicho no pusieran mas enfado a su tio...pero era la única manera de poder tranquilizar la furia de aquél dios.

- Por favor escúchame, puedes vengarte si quieres yo te ayudare…

Hades gruñó al escuchar aquellas palabras, crispó su puño para golpearla, y si, sabía que estaba fuera de control, que a cada segundo que pasaba su único deseo era estar junto al dragón. Su puño se relajó y apartó los mechones azulados del rostro de ella y sonrió a medias.

- ¿Me tienes miedo, dragón?

Eris miraba comprendida su tio, estaba divagando por culpa del maldito dragón, y se merecía una venganza...si, y ella lo iba a ayudar a realizarla aunque se demorasen una eternidad.

- Tio no soy el, hay una forma de traerlo y poder realizar lo que usted quiere, el es suyo y de nadie mas

Hades sonrió y sus ojos se vaciaron de furia y emociones, quedando totalmente vacíos.

- En serio dragón...?

Súbitamente la soltó y la estrechó contra su cuerpo, usando más fuera de la necesaria.

- ¿Realmente eres mío y de nadie mas?

El dios de la muerte tomó la barbilla de su sobrina, dejándola ver la mueca torcida que en sus facciones se dibujaba, mientras sus manos comenzaban a deslizarse por aquél fino cuerpo.

- Eres mío dragón...

- Por favor, no soy él, reaccione…

Hades no pareció escucharla, de echo, le deleitaba verla tan asustada, o bueno, tan asustado, por que él veía en su sobrina al caballero dragón.

Solo se movió lo suficiente para poder tomarla en sus brazos y acercar su rostro al de ella, casi rozando sus labios. Cuando la voz de Ares vino desde otra habitación.

- ¡Eh, tío¡Ya ha comenzado!

- ¡Que ocurre Ares!

Ambos acudieron a los gritos del dios de la guerra, Eris entró en ese instante y vio como su gemelo luchaba desesperadamente por contener aquél campo de energía, la luz que se creaba dentro de este aumentaba rápidamente y el cuerpo de la chica se estremecía de manera violenta.

- ¡Eris, ven acá y ayúdame!

Ella se unió a su hermano el poder era tremendo...el cuerpo de la joven comenzaba a contorsionarse...no sabia que si ese joven cuerpo podía soportar tanto poder...su mirada era de suma sorpresa y miedo…

- Ares ...ya no puedo si sigue así no podré ayudarte...

- Eris... mira al tío.

Hades se envolvía lentamente en una túnica que había traído de su cuarto, con la mirada fija en la chica. Sonriendo con su manera natural, con victoria.

- Hoy inicia... nuestro futuro, amor mío.

Se acercó al campo de energía y extendió sus manos, haciendo que los temblores en el medio círculo cesaran y atraparan perfectamente a la joven.

- No mi niña, tu no escaparás del destino... te he tomado, eres mía, tomé tu pureza y tu alma, y ahora la maldigo. Maldigo tu existencia una vida tras otra, y deseo que mueras en cada vida de forma horrorosa... pero por ahora... Solo por ahora... vive...

Y el brillo provocó una explosión que lanzó a los gemelos volando, mientras Hades sonreía imperceptiblemente.

- Está hecho.

Eris cayó al suelo aparatosamente, solo recordaba la voz de su tio y la maldición… había tanto poder que emanaba de la joven que la asustaba ese niño tan poderoso...

Se levantó lentamente mirando a su lado a su hermano desmayado...

- Ares estas bien respóndeme...

- Tranquila pequeña, él está bien.

Hades sonrió con ternura, él era más padre para ellos dos de lo que había sido Zeus, y en ese instante, sus expresiones estaban serenas y cariñosas hacia sus consentidos.

- Siento haberte lastimado.

Ella miraba con ternura a su tio.

Oh, tio de mi corazón por que tu alma sufre hare todo lo posible para que tus planes se cumplan te lo juro aunque mi ponga en riesgo mi inmortalidad...y al final tu estarás con ese maldito te lo juro...es una promesa

La diosa se giró hacia la chica que yacía en el suelo.

- Pero¿Cómo está ella?

Hades se giró a ver a la chica y ladeó la cabeza.

- Ha estado mejor... pero está viva.

La joven de largos cabellos negros empezó a toser y ladeó su cuerpo adolorido y desnudo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? Por que...

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y miró a Hades destrozada.

- Por que...

Eris miraba con el triunfo en su rostro por fin la venganza a comenzado... el dios de la muerte tendría su victoria...ve que su hermano comenzaba a despertar...

- Hermano estas bien? Mira ya comenzaron los planes de mi tio, la chica en la que hemos puesto la venganza está reaccionando.

- Si estoy bien que paso...

Mira a su lado ve a su hermana mas a ya a la joven desnuda y mira que su tio tenia la mirada de triunfo eso hizo que Ares sintiera que todo iba según el plan si...la venganza y el triunfo sería muy pronto alcanzado.

La chica cubrió con sus manos su cuerpo desnudo. Se sentía tan sucia, y tan humillada, frente a tres dioses que la veían como... un momento, instrumento de venganza?

- ¡Que han echo conmigo! De quien se van a vengar¡Díganmelo!

Eris miró a su tío y observó el infinito odio hacia la joven.

Ares también miraba atentamente la escena sin decir nada el silencio era increíble quien seria el que hablara?

Hades se acercó con decisión a la chica y la tomó del cabello jalando su cabello hacia atrás y haciéndola emitir un chillido de dolor.

- ¿Que pasaría si te dijera que gracias a ti, Athena va a morir?

La mano del dios se posó en el vientre expuesto de ella.

- Que aquí se encuentra una vida... una vida que será tuya y mía, no te pone eso contenta?

Eris reía a carcajadas al ver temblar a la joven al oír el horible destino que ella se había ganado sin querer

- Ahora tio que va a pasar la encerraremos?

Hades soltó a la chica con desdén y miró a sus sobrinos.

- No, no será necesario, además.

El dios sonrió y acarició la cabeza de ella como si fuera un cachorro.

- Estoy seguro de que te mueres de ganas por presumirle al santuario entero tu pancita, no es así preciosa?

La diosa de cabellos azules seguía riendo, esto era un tormento para la joven que ahora lloraba a mares no, no podía detenerse que ha echo decía la joven...

Ares sonrió triunfante al ver tanto dolor y se giró al ver al hermano de su padre.

- Entonces que haremos? la llevamos al santuario...no crees que es peligroso?

Hades observó a la chica unos segundos y miró hacia afuera, había una horrible tormenta, y se preguntó como se encontraría su preciosa Perséfore, a decir verdad, se sentía mas tranquilo y sin ganas de estar regresando mocosas a sus casas como si fuera su novia formal.

Se encogió de hombros.

- No se, tal vez mañana, es mas, llévala con los criados y que se diviertan un rato con ella, total...

Hades sonrió.

- Si la matan, mi pequeño hijo se encarga de traerla de vuelta.

- Tienes razón querido tio entonces llamare a los criados que se encarguen de ella...

Llamó con un par de palmadas y al instante aparecieron tres hombres todos de negro.

- Llévense a la chica y si quieren, diviértanse con ella. Es una orden

Hades no giró a ver como se la llevaban. Cerró sus ojos y musitó algunas palabras en voz baja, al abrir sus ojos azules, estos brillaron por un instante en rojo.

- Vida tras vida pequeña, los que están a punto de asesinarte te asesinarán una, tras otra, tras otra vez...

Eris sonreía, pues la venganza comenzaba a tomar forma y solamente era el inicio… se acerco a su tio y le dio una gran sonrisa.

- Estas feliz ahora? Comienza tu venganza y tu futuro triunfo.

Ares se acercó sobándose los hombros.

- ¿Y que mas tienes planeado tío?

Hades se giró a ver al dios de la guerra y le tomó firmemente de los hombros.

- Todo recaerá en ti muchacho, mi confianza, mi todo... tú eres la esperanza de que un día, mis sueños se realicen.

Ares lo miro confundido ...pero con orgullo eso haría...en esos momento sentía que la finalidad de su vida como dios era ese día el momento de la verdadera batalla de los dios es había comenzado...se sintió con todo el poder del mundo se inclino a los pies sw aquél que había sido prácticamente su padre.

- Amado tío, has de mi como quieras estoy dispuesto a todo por ti...dime tus planes y lo haré.

Por su parte, Eris también estaba emocionada, quería realizar lo mismo que su hermano y también se inclinó ante el dios de los muertos.

- Dime mi Lord, dime a mi también que hacer ahora ya no será tu venganza, sino será la nuestra de los tres…

Hades sonrió y colocó una de sus manos en el hombro de su sobrina.

- Tú también serás gran parte de esto...

El dios de la muerte cerró sus ojos sonriendo.

- Cuando empecé a planear esto, acudí a las parkas para ver el futuro, y se que voy a ser derrotado en siete días.

- ¿Qué!

Eris se incorporó asombrada y miró con dolor a aquél ser que tanto admiraba.

- Pero, por que dime.

Ares también observaba a aquél dios, mas se mantenía en silencio esperando lo que le iba a relatar.

- Tranquilos, que siempre ocurre. Ustedes también serán derrotados y sellados.

Hades sonrió tranquilizándoles.

- Pero el futuro nos depara grandes cosas. Ares, cuando te liberes, dentro de muchos años, lo harás al mismo tiempo que tu hermana. Existirá en ese tiempo un caballero nacido bajo el signo de géminis, fuerte y leal... carecerás de un cuerpo, y tomarás el suyo, comprendes?

Ares comprendió y asintió con la cabeza. Eris se mostraba ansiosa.

No tenía miedo de ser sellada, sería como irse a dormir y no soñar, pero su tío le aseguraba que volvería a despertar

- Y tu, pequeña Eris...

Hades tomó el rostro de su sobrina y pegó su frente a la suya.

- Mira esto, no es lindo?

Preguntó él mientras mostraba con su mente una imagen del futuro, un niño de negros cabellos que jugaba con su madre.

Hades sonrió.

- Este niño, es mi precioso dragón reencarnado en una vida donde todo será felicidad, y el destino volverá a llevarle a brazos de este insulso caballero

Eris gruñó por lo bajo, pues la idea de que su amado tío siguiera enamorado de él al pasar de miles de años, de él, un insignificante mortal, no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

- Y que va a pasar ti explícame, no entiendo… cuales son tus planes para que este futuro dragoncito… sea tuyo

El gesto del dios se endureció y la imagen cambió por completo. El niño estaba solo, en la calle, llorando de hambre, frío y soledad.

- Tu mi preciosa, serás la discordia en tan feliz familia. Susurrarás en su oído que lo abandonen, que es un ser fuera de la naturaleza. El destino no sabe que nosotros ya sabemos el futuro, y con un cambio tan drástico provocado por ustedes...

Hades bajó la mirada y tomó el collar rojo que usaba al cuello.

- Cuando yo me libere de mi sello, el joven dragón aún estará libre... libre para mí.

Hades sonrió.

- Cuando me libere comenzará una guerra sagrada, la cual pienso ganar. Luego utilizaré el alma de mi hijo y lo colocaré dentro de mi dragón. Nadie nos separará entonces, seremos una gran familia, y pienso tenerlos a ustedes a mi lado.

Hades miró a un punto muerto y cerró sus ojos, saboreando las imágenes en su mente.

- Tú sembrarás la discordia en tan hermosa familia, los destruirás, eso romperá la línea del destino. Y tu Ares posesionarás a aquél caballero nacido bajo el signo de géminis y destruirás desde adentro al santuario, así, Athena no podrá luchar en la guerra sagrada.

Hades se mantuvo en silencio, y finalmente dio la vuelta y comenzó a marcharse.

- Por ahora, nada... seré sellado una y otra vez, pero contra mi, jum... ella no podrá. Por ahora, disfrutaré un momento con mi esposa.

Finalizó el dios despidiéndose con una mano.

- Saludaré a Perséfore de su parte.

Ambos dioses hicieron una marcada reverencia. Ambos pensaban en el futuro que les esperaba, y en ese maldito dragón que había robado el corazón del dios de la muerte.

Eris cerró los puños, pues no soportaba ver a su tío loco de amor. Unos brazos la rodearon dulcemente y se encontró con su hermano, el cabello plateado cayendo graciosamente en su cara y sus ojos rojos en los de ella.

- ¿Enojada, hermanita? Nunca había visto al tío tan perdido en amor.

- Me las va a pagar sufrirá lo mismo que mi tio y cuando llegue la hora será solo para el y de nadie…

Ambos rieron con gusto del futuro que iban a realizar contra ese malditodragón... él iba a sufrir terriblemente.

* * *

N/a: HOLA GENTE!

Como está todo el mundo? que tal las fiestas? la borrachera? a cuantos les trajeron un bishie tamaño natural de regalo?

Espero hayan pasado un gran 24 de Diciembre, y que esta Navidad sea la pura prendidez!

_Atte. Lady Graysony Lady Gloria_


	45. Torturas I

_Cap. 43_

_Torturas para la mente y el alma.. parte I_

Las nubes pasaban velozmente y se escuchaba el rozar del viento sobre el lujoso carro.

Le parecía difícil, por no decir imposible, que hacía unos días había tenido a su amada amazona estremeciéndose de amor y placer en sus brazos y ahora ella estaba perdida y sumida en las tinieblas a garras de una diosa desquiciada.

Cerró sus ojos y se sumió en recuerdos, tratando de averiguar como había nacido aquella extraña relación.

Entre abrió un ojo y miró a Saori, quien platicaba con su madre, era extraño ver a aquella diosa tratando maternalmente a la pelimorada, pero eso no le evitaba de vez en cuando echarle miradas llenas de rencor al caballero Pegaso.

Pero él que culpa podía tener?

Seiya sonrió a medias. No sabía cuando se había enamorado, y que aquél sentimiento hacia su diosa había sido relegado meramente a amistad. Y Shaina… bueno, ella había entrado lentamente a su corazón.

Los recuerdos de aquella noche invadieron su alma, llenándole de un calor agradable al alma y a los sentidos.

Flashback

_La amazona miraba con ojos cargados de lágrimas al joven Pegaso, su cuerpo temblaba de emoción y miedo, sintió los labios del caballero pegándose suavemente a los suyos, en una suave caricia._

_- Relájate._

_- P-pero…_

_- Te prometo que jamás te lastimaré Shaina¿Sabes por que?_

_Ella negó tímidamente con la cabeza mientras el caballero de cabellos castaños se deslizaba suavemente en su interior, haciéndola gemir en una mezcla de dolor y placer._

_- Por que te amo…_

_Fueron sus palabras, y la amazona sonrió y se abrazó a él con toda su fuerza._

_- Yo también te amo, Seiya._

Fin de Flashback

Seiya suspiró.

- Shaina…

Un gruñido a su lado llamó su atención. Se giró y observó a aquél que había interrumpido tan abruptamente en la sala donde se preparaban caballeros y dioses, nada más y nada menos que Cassios.

No había estado muy feliz de llegar a aquella sala, pues de alguna manera, todo el santuario se había enterado de la desaparición de algunos guerreros dorados, de bronce y el par de amazonas. Como citara el director de la escuela de Magia de Hogwarts, "Es un asunto secreto… por consiguiente, ya toda la escuela lo sabe."

Momento¿y a quien le importa Harry Potter en este momento? El hecho es que todo el Santuario se había enterado.

Por consiguiente, Cassios había acudido a ofrecer su pobre ayuda, todo por su señorita Shaina.

Ambos estaban incómodos uno al lado del otro, y el caballero Pegaso estaba ya enterado de que Cassios le había llevado un precioso ramo de rosas a Shaina en aquella noche, y se había encontrado con el preciso instante en que la pareja se despedía, el beso y el instante en que ambos entraban a la cabaña enlazados por un beso apasionado. Dos horas o mas había esperado, y Seiya nunca salió de la cabaña, por lo que tiró las rosas al suelo y se fue con el corazón destrozado.

Fue entonces cuando el grupo, el cual estaba en dos enormes carros que viajaban por los cielos conducidos por Apolo e Ickarus, observó como el cielo se oscurecía lentamente, llenándose de nubes que parecían anunciar la tormenta, pero entre mas entraban, todo mas oscuro se volvía.

Comenzaron a descender lentamente, quedando a unos cuantos kilómetros de un castillo de increíble magnificencia, labrado en piedra negra con detalles dorados lo cual le daba un aspecto más lúgubre.

- He aquí el palacio de la Trinidad.

Dijo Hera en un susurro y mirando por la ventana de su carruaje.

- Protegido por la piedra sagrada desde tiempos mitológicos.

- Espero que sus amigos estén bien.

Susurró Artemisa mientras la puerta se abría e Ickarus le ofrecía su mano. Dokho pasó saliva.

- Deben estar vivos¿Cierto?

Ninguna diosa habló, y fue Apolo quien les dio la noticia.

- Bajo el poder de Eris, y sin su cosmo energía para protegerles… la muerte sería un premio a las atrocidades que pueden entrar en sus mentes.

Todos bajaron en silencio, no sabiendo que tipo de horror estarían viviendo sus seres queridos.

- Bien, entonces lo haremos como hemos planeado.

Interrumpió Dokho, pues deseaba más que nada terminar con todo aquello.

Todos comenzaron a dividirse quedando en seis distintos grupos, todos con alguna misión importante.

- Ya saben lo que deben hacer, sean sigilosos, pues ahí adentro no existirá nuestra cosmo energía. Cuando la piedra sea destruida, todos los sabremos al instante. Y si encuentran a Eris, no se acerquen a ella, es demasiado peligrosa.

Fue el último comentario de Hera, y todos aceptaron aquellas recomendaciones. Avanzaron en grupo por una entrada secreta creada para las guerras, la cual estaba plasmada en el antiguo libro que Hera y Dokho habían estado analizando.

Se separaron por grupos, dos de ellos encomendados a destruir la piedra, otros dos a buscar a los prisioneros, y finalmente otros dos para encontrar a Eris y atacarla cuando se vieran en pleno uso de su cosmo energía, la cual había desaparecido en el mismo instante que habían puesto un pié dentro del castillo.

Mientras tanto, en lo profundo de un calabozo se encontraba el caballero dragón. Los horrores atormentaban su mente con imágenes tal vez falsas sobre una vida que él no recordaba.

Cerró sus ojos al sentir las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Aquella chica, su hermana, ultrajada una y otra vez, asesinada hasta el cansancio y destinada al mismo destino en cada vida.

El nombre de aquella chica escapó de sus labios.

- Shunrei…

No era difícil saber que era ella, pues ambas habían muerto en las mismas condiciones.

- ¿Mamá?

- Shh, descansa.

Shiryu sonrió a medias e intentó que su voz no temblara. Al menos tenía a su lado a su pequeño Kiki, el cual estaba demasiado atormentado con aquellas pesadillas que la diosa había metido en su mente.

El dragón se revolvió entre las pesadas cadenas y dio rienda suelta a sus recuerdos, de días anteriores, uno o dos, no estaba seguro, cuando se había enterado de toda la verdad.

_Flashback…_

_Shiryu se sentía destrozado, inmóvil, aquella historia era totalmente nueva para él. Todo lo que había ocurrido era su culpa._

_Si en la mitología, él no hubiera rescatado a Hades, este nunca se hubiera enamorado, nunca hubiera mandado a Eris a destruir a su familia, ni a Ares a posesionar a saga y destruir el Santuario desde adentro, por consiguiente, no habrían muerto tantos caballeros._

_Y todo era su culpa._

_Alzó la mirada con ojos vidriosos, negándose a aquella realidad mientras Eris se regocijaba de verlo sufrir. _

_- Te mereces eso y mas, dragón. Por haber echo sufrir a mi muy amado tío Hades. No se lo que vio en ti, sinceramente._

_La diosa terminó su copa y se la entregó a Marín, quien hizo una marcada reverencia y se marchó._

_- Pero vamos niño¿ese es todo el dolor que puedes mostrar?_

_Ella se puso de pié y su cosmo energía la rodeó al instante._

_- No es ni la mitad de lo que sufrió el señor de la muerte¡Y todo por ti¡Te añoraba, destruiste su matrimonio! Pero ahora es el momento de mi venganza._

_Con un solo gesto, el niño pelirrojo se acercó a la diosa, y ella sonrió de manera enferma, se agachó y quedó a su altura._

_- Despierta…_

_Los ojos de Kiki mostraron emoción durante un solo segundo, pero esta se transformó en tristeza, después horror, y finalmente, comenzó a llorar de una manera desesperada mientras su garganta se rompía en gritos de agonía._

_Enfocó a Shiryu y corrió hacia él desesperado, abrazó su cintura y recargó su rostro en el crecido vientre del dragón._

_- ¡PERDÓNAME MAMÁ, POR FAVOR, DISCÚLPAME, PERDÓNAME, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, NO ME ODIES, NO PUEDO VIVIR ASÍ, NO SE POR QUE LO HICE, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR!_

_- Pero Kiki…_

_Shiryu estrechó en sus brazos al niño, el cual se aferraba al dragón con brusquedad y absoluta desesperación, sus manos le buscaban constantemente y le arañaban sin querer rostro y brazos._

_- Kiki, mírame… _

_Tomó el rostro del niño en sus manos y le obligó a mirarle, pero este estaba en un estado de histeria que nunca se había imaginado. Ya no hablaba, balbuceaba palabras que no era capaz de entender, solo comprendía una o dos palabras, entre ellas, "Matarme"_

_- No, no lo digas!_

_Shiryu le abrazó de la misma forma en que lo hiciera años atrás, cuando le había dado la noticia de la muerte del alma de Mu._

_- No mi niño, por favor, no lo digas._

_Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus párpados mientras el niño seguía con sus incoherencias, incapaz de decir algo más sobre un suicidio debido al horrible crimen que había cometido._

_Shiryu tuvo una vaga idea de repente y estrechó al niño contra su vientre. Sus labios se abrieron en una súplica muda._

_- Por favor hijo mío… ayuda a tu hermano._

_Y de repente, todo fue silencio._

_Kiki no dijo una sola palabra, sus ojos mostraron sorpresa y alivio de repente, y una vez mas, su rostro fue pateado por su hermanito._

_- ¿Lo sientes Kiki? Él está bien…_

_El pequeño pelirrojo se quedó quieto._

_- Todo fue un sueño, una pesadilla, todo está bien…_

_Lo levantó suavemente y acunó en sus brazos._

_- Mírame, mírame y regálame una sonrisa._

_Kiki le miró con sus ojitos llorosos, limpió sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano e hizo un par de raros sonidos con la nariz, hasta que finalmente sonrió._

_- Mamá…_

_Shiryu aceptó con la cabeza y lo estrechó contra su rostro, acercando sus labios al oído del niño._

_- Gokigen na chou ni natte kirameku kaze ni notte  
Ima sugu kimi ni ai ni yukou  
Yokei na koto nante wasureta hou ga mashi sa  
Kore ijou shareteru jikan wa nai _

_Kiki sonrió y se abrazó al dragón, esta vez en agradecimiento, de manera mas calmada, comprendiendo finalmente que todo había sido una horrible pesadilla._

_- Awww, enternecedor._

_Dijo la diosa aplaudiendo lentamente y poniendo cara de falsa melosidad._

_- Todo esto es tan tierno, que si pudiera vomitaría._

_Su gesto se volvió sombrío de pronto._

_- Mata al niño, Kanon._

_Shiryu alcanzó a reaccionar y saltó con toda la agilidad que pudo lejos del golpe del antiguo dragón marino, el cual destrozó el sillón donde este había estado sentado._

_Kanon se giró y se lanzó al ataque, Shiryu de inmediato se colocó en posición de batalla con el niño detrás de él._

_- ¡ROZAN SHO RYU HA!_

_El ataque envuelto en una cegadora luz verde se fue directo hacia Kanon, el cual lo esquivó muy a duras penas, resultando con no más que un brazo herido._

_Eris rió al ver la batalla, pues muy seguramente, el dragón acabaría evocando los poderes de su hijo y llenaría el alma del niño de maldad._

_- Galaxian Explotion!_

_La diosa se encontró de repente con un destello frente a sus ojos y se cubrió con ambos brazos. Shaina se colocó frente a ella y recibió el impacto por completo, lo que le hizo salir volando y caer inconsciente al suelo._

_- Pero que rayos…_

_Miró a su alrededor y se encontró con una imagen que no hubiese esperado. _

_Kanon le miraba desafiante, en su posición de batalla y con una sonrisa triunfante en los labios._

_- Linda pesadilla, pero no lo suficientemente buena para vencerme._

_- ¡Kanon!_

_El caballero se giró y observó a Shiryu sonriente._

_- Hola dragón, divirtiéndote con cuentos antiguos mientras nosotros nos pudrimos con pesadillas? Mal, mal, muy mal._

_Eris le miraba fijamente con el odio marcado en la mirada._

_- Nunca lo hubiera imaginado._

_- No es sorpresa._

_- Despertarte, y eso se merece mi admiración._

_- Merezco más que eso, merezco tu sangre…_

_Y acompañando sus palabras, el segundo caballero de géminis se lanzó al ataque de la diosa, sin embargo, una figura interceptó de golpe su ataque._

_- Hazte a un lado…_

_Pero lejos de obedecer, aquella persona se preparó para pelear._

_- Bien, pero si tu hermano se me va encima, no voy a dar explicaciones._

_Y frente a él, Shun de Andrómeda se mantuvo quieto, esperando el ataque y listo para regresarlo._

_Kanon gruñó y miró hacia donde había caído la amazona de la cobra. No le agradaba tener que pelear contra ellos, pues todo se podía poner muy feo._

_- De acuerdo, si así lo deseas…_

_Shun no contestó, encerrado en sus pesadillas, solamente una lágrima escapó de sus ojos y descendió por su mejilla._

_Interrupción del flashback_

Mientras el dragón estaba sumido en dolorosos recuerdos, uno de los grupos de rescate iba totalmente callado. Al frente estaba Hera, la cual inspeccionaba cuidadosamente los rincones de los castillos, preguntándose si Eris tendría guardias o algo peligroso, además de que no encontraba el camino a las mazmorras.

Un poco detrás de ella, venía Athena, la cual iba cruzada de brazos ciertamente molesta de estar en una misión de rescate.

Y en la retaguardia venían Seiya y Cassios, este último siempre empujando "accidentalmente" al Pegaso y murmurando falsos "lo siento" cada vez que lo hacía.

- Por mi amado Zeus, este palacio es todavía más grande de lo que creí.

- ¿Y cuanto tiempo mas tendremos que buscarlos?

- El que sea necesario Athena.

Le cortó la diosa girándose hacia la pelimorada y con voz molesta.

Athena se cruzó de brazos y giró el rostro, encontrándose con el semblante preocupado de Seiya. Bufó todavía mas molesta y aceleró el paso.

Por otro lado, un equipo a cargo de lo mismo, encontrar a los prisioneros, vagaba por unos oscuros pasillos que bajaban y bajaban, pero no parecían llegar a ningún lado.

- Ejem, señorita Ilitia. Si me permite, creo que me está dejando sin circulación el brazo.

Susurró el caballero de Aries mientras la diosa de los partos iba prácticamente colgada de su brazo.

- Pero mi rey, esque no veo nada, y tu no quieres que me caiga, verdad?

Aldebarán soltó una leve risilla.

- ¡Tu no te burles!

- No he dicho nada Mu.

Se hizo un pesado e incómodo silencio y Aldebarán miró con pesadumbre su mano, donde tenía la herida que Kora hiciese días atrás.

Cerró sus ojos apesadumbrado, preguntándose en donde se habría metido su pequeña pelirroja.

En ese instante, Mu paró en seco, e Ilitia le miró intrigada.

- ¿Pasa algo Musito?

- Pisé algo.

Con todo y la diosa tomada de su brazo se agachó y tomó el objeto que había pisado segundos atrás. Estaba sucio y las inscripciones por dentro no se veían debido a la tierra.

- Esto es…

- ¿Qué es Musito?

El lemuriano sonrió levemente al descubrir que en sus manos se encontraba el brazalete que Shiryu le regalara a Kiki tiempo atrás, o al menos eso le había contado el niño. (Véase capítulo 18, código dorado)

- Estamos cerca.

Dijo el lemuriano con una sonrisa, y no perdiendo más tiempo redobló su marcha en busca de su pequeño niño y su muy amado dragón.

Por otro lado, bastante lejos de done ellos iban, se encontraba un preocupadísimo Touma, el cual seguía a su esposa, la cual iba prácticamente pegada a las paredes en busca de cualquier indicio de paredes secretas, o huecos, o cualquier pista que pudiese encontrar el cual los llevara a la cámara secreta donde estaba guardada la roca bendecida por Hades, Eris y Ares.

- Mi amor, te lo ruego, el bebé…

- Touma, el bebé y yo estamos bien, y por favor cállate, que no me dejas escuchar.

El ángel iba a protestar cuando sintió las manos dulces y delgadas manos de su mujer en sus mejillas.

- Mi amor¿Tu amas a nuestro bebé?

- Mas que a mi vida.

- ¿Deseas tenerlo en tus brazos?

- Ansío que ese momento llegue.

- Entonces, imagina que nos robaran a nuestro bebé¿Qué harías?

Touma quedó en silencio largo rato.

Recordó la primera vez que la había visto, tan hermosa, majestuosa, inalcanzable… y sin embargo, ella se había a girado a mirarle y le había regalado una sonrisa.

Recordó aquella ocasión en que supo que era correspondido, y su corazón latió con tanta velocidad y alegría que habría jurado que saldría de su pecho.

Lo mismo pasó cuando la tuvo por primera vez en sus brazos, la primera vez que le besó, y cuando formaron un solo ser, llegando al éxtasis en un vaivén de pasión y ternura, abrazándose la piel entrelazada bañada por los rayos de la luna que en aquél instante había brillado con tanta intensidad como nunca, lo cual había sido un inconsciente mensaje a todos los dioses que vieran en ese instante la luna de que la diosa Artemisa estaba mas feliz que nunca.

Touma se sonrojó levemente al recordar el día siguiente, cuando todos los dioses varones lo estrujaban y estrechaban su mano por "tan buen trabajo"

Finalmente, su mirada se posó en su mujer, la cual ya se alejaba aún en la búsqueda de los calabozos…

- Mi amor…

Fue un susurro, que nadie más que él podía apenas escuchar.

- Si algo le sucediera a nuestro bebé, ese que me fascina ver crecer dentro de tu vientre, yo… enloquecería, no soportaría el dolor… creo… que sería igual que ellos.

Finalizó mirando hacia un lado, donde Máscara buscaba desesperado lo mismo que la diosa de la luna, mientras Afrodita sollozaba quedamente cosas casi sin sentido, pues todo aquello le afectaba demasiado, y él era demasiado delicado cuando de su niña se trataba.

Por otro lado, había algo curioso en el otro equipo encargado de encontrar la piedra. Este estaba conformado por Ikki, Apolo y Saga.

Por un lado, Saga era un líder nato. Ikki era un rebelde que odiaba la compañía. Y Apolo… pues, Apolo era Apolo.

- ¿Cómo se supone que encontremos la piedra?

- No lo se, tu eres el dios aquí, no?

- Pero no estoy acostumbrado a tu sucio mundo de mortales.

- Vaya, Saga, creo que el diosesito cree que nosotros acostumbramos venir a castillos divinos una vez por semana.

Ambos rieron levemente y de manera forzada. Mientras Apolo fruncía el ceño. Continuó con su camino y miró hacia atrás, viendo la verdadera inexperiencia de esos dos en buscar este tipo de cosas. Pero bueno, ambos habían perdido lago grande, a sus hermanos. Y aunque sabía que los gemelos no se llevaban del todo bien, el Fenix y Andrómeda llevaban más bien una relación como la de él y su hermana.

- Ya quiero encontrar a Kanon¿Cómo se le ocurre a ese imbécil dejarse secuestrar?

- Pues al menos tú puedes echarle la culpa al loco de tu hermano, pero yo, no estuve para proteger al mío.

- Por favor, ese niño ya está demasiado grandecito para que lo andes cuidando.

- Apenas tiene diecisiete ¬¬.

- ¿Y te parece poco? O.o?

Apolo giró la mirada fastidiado¿Cómo rayos podían ser ellos loe hermanos mayores de esos dos? Bueno, de hecho se notaba que ellos eran los mayores.

Kanon era un loco desquiciado… igualito a su hermano. Y Shun era un pequeño sobreprotegido que tenía miedo hasta de su sombra y era en extremo pacifista.

Iba a reclamarles para que dejaran sus tontas peleas sobre las edades y si el hermano era esto, o era el otro, o si la culpa era de la tonta de Athena… aunque bueno, en lo de tonta si estaba de acuerdo, cuando llegaron al final de aquél pasillo, el cual se dividía en tres distintas direcciones.

- …….

Ikki observó detenidamente los pasillos.

- Por la derecha.

Saga se rascó la nuca y los analizó uno por uno.

- Por la izquierda.

Apolo resopló resignado.

- Si eso dicen ustedes, eso quiere decir que el correcto es del centro.

- ¡Que! Claro que no! Es por la derecha!

- Que no, por la izquierda! Está más iluminado.

- Eso quiere decir que esa cámara lleva a otro lugar que no es la sala donde está la roca, idiota. ¡Es por el centro!

Los tres se miran con chispas saliendo de sus ojos y chocando.

- ¡Tiene que ser por la derecha, siempre es la derecha!

- ¿Estás loco? Por ahí seguramente nos perderemos.

- ¿Y desde cuando eres el experto, mortal?

- ¡Desde que mi hermano acabó en peligro¡Y por que diablos defiendes al fenix?

- ¡Y a ti que te importa que me defienda?

- ¡Tu te callas!

- ¡A si?

- ¡Si!

- ¡Ya dejen de gritar!

- TU NO TE METAS!

Apolo se quedó callado y reducido a su forma chibi cuando los otros dos se transformaron en cabezas gigantes y se atrevieron a gritarle.

- Pues como quieran -.-U

Y tras decirlo, el dios chibi agarró por el pasillo del centro, dejando a los otros peleando.

- ¡Y si tanto quieres irte por allá, por que no te vas?

- ¡Por que vamos en equipo, pájaro rostizado!

- ¡Tu y tus equipos, yo siempre ando solo, clon de segunda!

- Ah si¡Pues que yo sepa siempre andas cuidándole el trasero a ese burro con alas!

- ¡COMO DIJISTE?

- ¡Lo que escuchaste!

Y tras cruzar tan sanas y sabias palabras… bueno, cruzaron palabras, no? Cada uno agarró por el pasillo que habían escogido.

Diez minutos más tarde.

Ikki saliendo por el pasillo del centro, Apolo saliendo por el pasillo de la izquierda, y saga saliendo por el pasillo de la derecha.

- o.o?

- o.o?

- o.o?

Los tres con una gigantesca gota de sudor.

- Creo que por aquí no era.

- ¿Tu crees ¬¬?

Ambos caballeros y el dios retoman el camino por el que habían venido.

Mientras tanto, y no muy lejos de ahí, estaban los encargados de encontrar a Eris y mantenerla vigilada para después partirle su mandarina en gajos… momento¿Qué mandarina? O.o?

Bueno, el caso es que vemos a Camus y Milo cuidándose la espalda el uno al otro, mientras giran y preparan sus más mortales ataques.

- Chicos… podríamos… o más bien, podrían explicarme que hacen… si estamos dentro de UN POZO?

Camus y Milo se quedan o.o?

- Bueno, esque...

Ambos dejan su pose defensiva y miran a su alrededor, Shura se rasca la cabeza.

- Te dije Milo que no agarraras esa escultura -.-U

- Era una mujer desnuda de grandes atributos! Que rayos esperabas?

- Esperaba que no la tocaras mientras me tenías al lado!

Vociferó Camus con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

- Bueno, bueno, ya calmados. ¡Como iba yo a saber que no debía tocarla! Además, cuando caímos aquí se escucharon ruidos raros.

- Eso es cierto Shura, tal vez no los escuchaste, pero por eso nos pusimos a la defensiva.

Los ruidos se oyen de nuevo y los muros comienzan a cerrarse.

- ¿Te refieres a ESOS ruidos?

- De echo… si.

- ¡SALGAMOS PRONTO DE AQUÍ!

Milo se agazapa a la pared y comienza a intentar a trepar desesperado, pero cae una y otra vez.

- ¡Milo, si serás idiota!

Vociferó Camus dándole un golpe en la nuca mientas congelaba la pared y creaba un pequeño bloque de hielo, y subía a él, no lejos colocó otro, y otro, y otro, comenzando a trepar, mientras Shura utilizaba sus afiladas manos y pies junto al alma de excalibur para trepar tipo hombre araña.

- ¡Hey, no me dejen solo!

Milo corría por el pozo el cual se cerraba más y más a cada momento. Camus rodó los ojos fastidiado y apuntó su mano hacia el suelo, congelándolo en el acto, con una durísima capa de hielo la cual detuvo el movimiento de las paredes.

- Y a ver si ahora empiezas a…

- Ejem, Camus bonito.

- ¿Y ahora que?

El caballero de acuario miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta del ligerísimo detalle de que había congelado todo el piso… y también los pies de Milo hasta el tobillo.

- Ups…

- Me voy a resfriar T.T.

Shura los mira desde arriba y se da de topes contra el suelo.

- La ostia T.T…

De repente pisa una piedra y del pozo donde está Milo comienzan a asomarse unas cabezas de serpiente, de las cuales empieza a salir un leve chorrito de agua caliente, el cual comienza a aumentar.

- Oh oh o.O!

- Eso le va a doler.

Y por todo el castillo se escucha.

- ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, ESTÁ CALIENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Mientras tanto, y pasando a cosas mas serias…

El último equipo eran Shaka, Dokho y Aioria.

Caminaban con extremo sigilo siguiendo al mejor guía que podría haber pedido, Shaka. Quien aunque hubiese perdido su cosmoenergía, no había perdido su instinto, ni su poder espiritual, el cual los guiaba por aquellos lugares en que la energía maligna de Eris dejaba sus residuos.

- Estamos muy cercanos…

Shaka se colocó sobre una pared y entre abrió la puerta que estaba junto a él, la cual no emitió chillido alguno.

- Dime querida mía¿Cómo te encuentras?

No vino respuesta, pero una mano de la joven peliverde se colocó sobre su pecho y se inclinó respetuosamente, como si dijera que se encontraba mejor.

- Ese estúpido de Kanon, no creí que fuese a despertar.

La diosa rió y tomó una copa de vino, la cual le ofrecía la joven aprendiz de Tauro.

- Puedo sentir que este castillo se estremece, eso quiere decir que han comenzado a llegar.

Bebió de su copa y sonrió de manera tranquila, incluso soñadora.

- Me pregunto donde estarán ahora, aún necesito tiempo para destruir al dragoncito, no ha sufrido suficiente, sabes?

Apuró el contenido que quedaba y se la entregó a la pequeña pelirroja, a la cual acarició los largos cabellos, los cuales descansaban sueltos sobre sus hombros.

Fuera de la habitación, Dokho observaba con los ojos cuadrados la situación. La mano de la diosa dibujando las facciones plateadas de la niña, y riendo de mala manera.

- Tu maestro es… como le dice esta niña? Al…Aldemarán, cierto?

A la diosa le dio un ataque de la risa de solo pronunciarlo y le dio una palmada en la espalda a la chica.

- Anda niña, ve y busca a tu profesorcito.

La chica hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

- En cuanto a ti, cariño, ven acá.

De una esquina apareció la pequeña Dy-chan, vestida en una toga muy parecida a la de la diosa de la discordia.

- Tú eres tan importante en mi futuro nena.

Eris sonrió de una manera casi dulce.

- Si me derrotan, cambiaré nuestras almas y yo me quedaré con tu papito, ese al que tanto adoras¿Qué te parece mi idea¿eh? Morirás en mi lugar Dy-chan?

La niña aceptó efusivamente con la cabeza.

- Dime¿Quién soy para ti?

Dy-chan sonrió enormemente y se abrazó a la diosa.

- ¿Soy tu mamá?

En toda respuesta, la pequeña heredera a la armadura de cáncer aceptó de nueva cuenta.

Dokho sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies. ¿Qué sería de Afro si veía todo aquello? Necesitaba que alguien destruyera aquella maldita roca cuanto antes!

De repente, sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro.

- ¿Qué¿Qué quieres?

Susurró el maestro girándose a ver a Shaka, el cual solamente señaló hacia su derecha, donde se encontraba un congelado Aioria.

Dokho se giró también, y tuvo una reacción parecida a la del joven de Leo.

Marín les había descubierto.

**N/A: HOLA!**

Pues ya vengo con un nuevo capítulo que espero le haya gustado a todo mundo.

Por cierto, una nota MEGA IMPORTANTE!

El capítulo anterior me ayudó a hacerlo **Remi Yumiko, **pues andaba extremadamente falta de inspiración y sin ayuda de Gloria, y fue gracias a su ayuda que salí del bache. ¡Muchas gracias Remi!

Ahora si, respuestas en el profile! Nos vemos!

_Atte. Lady Grayson, la oscuridad y Lady Gloria, la luz_


	46. Torturas II

_Cap. 44_

_Torturas para la mente y el alma... parte II

* * *

_

_**Retomando el flashback...

* * *

**_

_Kanon se lanzó ferozmente sobre Shun, el cual saltó y giró en el aire estirando su mano para lanzar su Nebular Storm, pero el caballero se giró antes y tomó al joven de la muñeca, para después girar sobre si mismo un par de veces y lanzarlo violentamente contra una de las paredes._

_No tuvo tiempo ni de preguntarse si le había golpeado muy duro por que sintió una ventisca fría que se acercaba por la espalda, apenas alcanzó a hacerse a un lado cuando le pasó rozando el Diamond dust de Hyoga, el cual se había unido a la batalla._

_El caballero gruñó por lo banjo, no quería pelear contra esos dos, lo veía demasiado fuera de sus principios atacar a los compañeros de batalla, pero estos no eran dueños de sus actos._

_Shiryu por su parte miraba horrorizado como Kanon se lanzaba sobre Hyoga y lo tumbaba al suelo con relativa facilidad, para después comenzar a romperle la cara a puñetazo limpio._

_- Kiki._

_- ¿Si?_

_El dragón dejó a su niño en una esquina y lo abrazó fuertemente._

_- No te muevas de aquí, cúbrete de tu pared de cristal¿De acuerdo?_

_- Si mamá, pero..._

_- Tengo que ayudar a Kanon._

_Besó la frente del niño y se lanzó a la batalla, llegando justo apenas para detener a Kora, la cual había tomado una afilada daga y se acercaba por la espalda del guerrero mientras este contenía a Shun y a Hyoga intentando no dañarles tanto como le era posible._

_Eris observaba interesada la escena, no se esperaba que el dragón interviniera._

_Observó a la niña que tenía a su lado, totalmente muerta en vida, con sus ojitos perdidos en la nada. Y sonrió, pues esa pequeñita podía convertirse en su futuro._

_Cerró sus ojos y sus labios se entreabrieron mientras una cosmoenergía roja comenzaba a envolverle. _

_- Lo tengo._

_La diosa se puso de pié, y de inmediato le siguieron Shaina y Marín, protegiendo a su actual señora._

_- Kanon, deja de maltratar a mis discípulos._

_El aludido se giró mientras sostenía su brazo congelado y Hyoga estaba tirado a unos metros de él._

_- Si no deseas que algo muy malo ocurra aquí._

_Dijo ella mientras sus ojos se giraban quedando en un blanco absoluto, una sonrisa macabra adornó sus labios mientras se colocaba en posición de batalla, las uñas de sus cinco dedos crecieron de repente y adoptaron un color negro._

_Kanon se quedó paralizado y sintió como los catorce puntos en su cuerpo, ahora pequeñas cicatrices se abrían como pinchazos de una aguja y su ropa se manchaba casi imperceptiblemente de sangre._

_- Pero, que haces._

_Ella sonrió y sus uñas se cerraron furiosamente, haciendo al caballero gemir con el descomunal dolor de que sus heridas se abrieran tan violentamente._

_- Te presento el ataque más mortal de mi amado maestro... Milo de Escorpión._

_La diosa sonrió con cierta ironía._

_- Pero perfeccionado, por supuesto..._

_Una ráfaga de energía la envolvió mientras cinco rayos rojos salían disparados de sus uñas encajándose en las heridas de Kanon, mientras esta emitía un grito._

_- ¡BLACK NEEDLE!_

_- AGGGGGGGGGG!_

_El grito de Kanon hizo eco en aquella habitación y cayó de espaldas, Shiryu apenas y pudo reaccionar para ayudarle._

_- ¡KANON!_

_- ¡Tu no te muevas!_

_Dijo ella con voz de mando mientras su mano se giraba hacia el pequeño pelirrojo._

_- O las siguientes serán directo sobre el mocoso._

_Shiryu no pudo moverse, así como tampoco reaccionar cuando la mano izquierda de la diosa se levantó y mostró sus cinco uñas crecidas y cargadas de letal veneno negro, el cual salió disparado como otras cinto agujas, las cuales impactaron en Kanon._

_La diosa dejó escapar una carcajada sin dejar de apuntar al pequeño pelirrojo._

_- Vaya, así que pensaste que podrías simplemente destruir mi control sobre ti y tratar de derrocarme, pobre estúpido…_

_Ella se inclinó y rozó la mejilla del caballero con apenas la punta de sus uñas, las cuales fueron abriendo la piel y haciendo que el pobre joven se retorciera de dolor._

_- Pudiste haberte quedado a mi lado, pude haberte dado todo... pero tenías que ser tan idiota._

_Sus manos se cerraron a ambos lados de la cabeza de Kanon._

_- Y ahora sufrirás las peores pesadillas por solo un corto tiempo... el resto de tu vida¿te parece suficiente?_

_Los ojos de Kanon temblaron con miedo, y la diosa sonrió._

_- ¿Shaina, Marín?_

_Las amazonas se inclinaron levemente._

_- Dime una cosa dragón... su yo te lo pidiera, a cambio de la vida de tu pequeño pelirrojo, me entregarías a tu hermoso hijo no nato._

_Shiryu tragó saliva y observó a Kiki, el cual le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora._

_- Jamás._

_- Lo imaginé, pero quizás un pequeño regreso a las celdas te acomoden las ideas._

_Las amazonas les tomaron firmemente a ambos y los llevaron de regreso a las celdas. Shiryu cerró los ojos pues no deseaba lastimar a las amazonas, pero un gran miedo lo acosaba, Kanon había quedado a merced de aquella malvada deidad._

_No se hubieron alejado mucho cuando el grito desesperado de Kanon rompió el aire.

* * *

_

_Fin de flashback

* * *

_

Shiryu abrió sus ojos de nueva cuenta. Se sentía cansado, fastidiado, pero… al menos tenía a su hijo con él.

Bueno, a sus hijos con él.

- ...mi bebe

El dragón tocó su vientre amorosamente, una mirada decidida cruzó los ojos del dragón, pues no le importaba como, Ellis jamás tendría a su hijo.

- ¿Mamá?

Vino una débil voz a su lado, Shiryu giró su mirada y sintió desesperación al tocar el cuerpo frío y magullado de su pequeño.

- Kiki...

El pequeño estaba algo magullado y respiraba de manera agitada, pues hacía un par de horas, este había sido regresado de la cámara de Eris. Lo que esa loca le hiciera, era aún un misterio para él.

Kiki sonrió débilmente y se aferró al dragón, sintiendo aquella barriguita entre ambos cuerpos, y se sintió por primera vez en mucho tiempo en una familia, él y su hermanito.

- ¿Mamá¿Vamos a salir con vida?

El dragón no pudo soportar más las lágrimas. Quería sanar a su hijo, pero le era imposible, él no tenía el poder para eso. Pero había alguien que si podía, alguien que les cubrió de un blanco destello, curando las heridas del pequeño pelirrojo.

- Mi pequeño ángel... gracias, gracias por curar a tu hermanito... Kiki, ahora estarás bien mi nene...descansa y después veremos como salir…

Dijo el dragón al pequeño besando su frente.

- Mmmm...

Kiki sonrió al sentir el bienestar en sus heridas, mas aún persistía el cansancio. Pero mas que dormir, prefirió girarse y besar el vientre crecido del dragón.

- Te vamos a cuidar, ya verás, yo te enseñaré a jugar a la pelota, y a levitar cosas, también a tele transportarte.

Shiryu sonrió.

- Kiki, no creo que pueda tele transportarse.

El niño parpadeó un par de veces.

- Pero es hijo de un dios, debe poder hacerlo.

- Para que digas eso es que estás mejor.

Kiki sonrió y aceptó con la cabeza.

- Estoy mejor, aunque debo decirte que no debemos volver a hospedarnos en este hotel, me voy a quejar con el gerente, sabes? n.n

El dragón sonrió feliz y limpió sus lágrimas. Nada podía detener al pequeño Kiki.

- Tenemos que encontrar la manera de salir de aquí para buscar a los demás.

Apenas lo había dicho cuando la puerta del calabozo se abrió.

La luz entró de golpe cegándoles momentáneamente, y ambos escucharon una débil risa.

- Vaya vaya, quien lo hubiera imaginado. La sorpresa aún recae en mi, sabes? Jamás me hubiera imaginado que tu tendrías el mayor tesoro del hades.

La diosa se acercó y tomó la cadena que estaba en el cuello del pequeño pelirrojo, jalándole con violencia.

- Supongo que sigues con tu idea de no entregarme al príncipe... ya vendré por ti dragón... por ahora, me divertiré con este crío.

- ¡NO TE LO PERMITIRÉ!

Shiryu se paró de golpe, haciendo que en su rostro se reflejara un leve dolor debido a esa acción, la cual no pasó desapercibida por Kiki.

- Deja a mi hijo!

- MAMA NO TE PREOCUPES ..SOY FUERTE Y GARNDE PARA CUIDARME NO TEMAS CUIDA A MI HERMANITO

Shiryu sintió congelarse. No creía las palabras del niño, su corazón se acongojaba deseaba hacer algo para destruir a Eris y tener a su nene...Pero que?

- ¡Por favor Eris, déjalo!

- ¡BASTA!

La diosa acompañó su grito con un potente tirón a la cadena del niño, el cual sintió su cuello aprisionado y su respiración cortada de golpe, lo que le hizo caer al suelo.

- Basta... yo haré lo que se me pegue la gana. No te preocupes, no lo mataré, pero cuando sea el momento veremos si aceptas mi propuesta.

La diosa sonrió con crueldad.

- Me entregarás al niño que llevas en tu vientre, y lo alojaré en el mío.

Dijo ella con un tono cargado de dulzura y acariciando su vientre plano.

- Y yo, te entregaré a esta pequeña cosa a la que llamas hijo.

Ofreció sonriendo y levantando la cadena, haciendo que el niño se alejara poco más de un metro del suelo. El dragón abrió los ojos horrorizado al ver como el lemuriano batía las piernas desesperadamente y sus manos se sostenían frenéticamente del collar intentando que algo de aire entrase a su cuerpo.

- ERIS DAME TIEMPO PERO DEJA KIKI Y TE DIRE EN DOS DIAS!

Su cuerpo entero temblaba, necesitaba tiempo y saber que sus hijos estaban sanos y salvos para poder buscar una solución.

La diosa pareció pensarlo y soltó la cadena, escuchándose el sonido seco de Kiki golpeando el suelo.

- Echo, pero aunque no lo vaya a dañar... como lo tenía planeado, te daré un buen estímulo para que lo pienses, de acuerdo?

Resolvió ella saliendo del calabozo con Kiki arrastrado por el suelo, y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

El dragón cayó lentamente al suelo y ocultó su rostro entre sus manos.

No podía entregar a ninguno de sus hijos. Se hizo un ovillo en el suelo y sintió como las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. ¿Esque acaso estaba todo perdido?

- _No llores de esa manera estúpida... no te quitara al niño._

Esa voz... tan cálida, tan conocida.

- _No temas mi dulce dragón veo que mi niño esta bien... por favor, solo... no llores_.

Shiryu se enderezó cuando sintió una mano acariciando su vientre, pero no veía a nadie.

- _Eres tan hermoso cuando lloras... pero no si es de dolor, prefiero las lágrimas de felicidad_.

- Ha-Hades...

* * *

Mientras tanto, afuera de la sala real.

* * *

Dokho, Shaka y Aioria se encontraban totalmente petrificados al observar a Marín.

- Marín, mi amor¿Qué ocurre¿Por qué no me hablas?

La amazona, como era de esperarse no contestó, su cosmoenergía comenzó a elevarse de manera dramática, sobre todo para los tres caballeros, los cuales carecían de su energía en aquél instante.

- Oigan!

Dokho había girado de reojo a la habitación donde antes estaba la diosa.

- Eris no está! A donde rayos se habrá ido...

- ¡DOKHO, CUIDADO!

El maestro no pudo reaccionar cuando Marín lo mandó volando contra una de las paredes.

- Agg, pero que diablos!

- Marín, linda, soy yo, Aioria.

Ella giró la cabeza, mas no hizo mucho caso, pues se lanzó de nueva cuenta al ataque, atestando sus puños en el rostro de él con tanta fiereza que el joven león cayó de repente al piso sangrando profusamente.

- Marín del Águila, no deseo lastimarte.

Shaka retrocedió un par de pasos. Aunque no tuviera su cosmoenergía, tenía su espíritu, y ese era más fuerte que Marín, la cual no parecía consiente del peligro que corría en manos de Shaka, el cual se preparó para defenderse.

- S-Shaka, no!

Aioria se enderezó del suelo y limpió su sangre con el dorso de la mano.

- No la dañes, yo pelearé con ella.

- Pero...

- Tú ve a buscar a Camus y a los demás.

Shaka estuvo a punto de reclamar, pero sabía que Aioria no permitiría que alguien dañara a su muy adorada Marín.

- Como quieras.

Tras decirlo, el caballero de virgo corrió directo hacia la pelirroja, la cual correspondió el gesto para atacarle, sin embargo, en el último instante, el joven rubio saltó y giró en el aire, apoyando su mano en la cabeza de ella para tomar impulso y elevarse hasta alcanzar el segundo piso de aquél lugar.

La pelirroja se giró para seguirle al ver que comenzaba a correr, pero unos brazos la rodearon en ese instante.

- No Marín... tu te quedas conmigo.

Aquella declaración no pareció agradarle del todo a la amazona, la cual se soltó haciendo explotar al máximo su cosmoenergía y mandando a cvolar lejos a Aioria, el cual se estrelló contra la pared.

- Esta mujer tuya está mas salvaje que de costumbre!

- Cállate Dokho!

Marín se lanzó al ataque de nueva cuenta, ambos la esquivaron, pero mientras estaban en el aire, ambos sintieron las manos de ellas aferránzose a uno de sus tobillos, y con toda su fuerza los regresó con tal violencia al piso que ambos quedaron inmóviles.

- Diablos... es... demasiado fuerte...

- Si, es una vergüenza que nos esté ganando, no crees?

Aioria rió débilmente y miró de reojo a la mujer que deseaba fuera la madre de sus hijos.

Realmente, ambos estaban en peligro a su merced.

- Tenemos que dar guerra Dokho!

Dijo de repente Aioria enderezándose y poniéndose en posición de defensa. Sintió algo de sangre escurriendo por sus labios y la lamió, sinceramente, tenía que encontrar una manera de vencerla sin lastimarla.

- Ahora si, veamos quien es el que gana, cariño, y el que gane va arriba esta noche.

Agregó él en tono seductor, mientras Marín, por sus acciones corporales, parecía confundida.

- Si le echamos muchas ganas esta noche, segurito que te embarazas, mi vida.

Marín se congeló de repente, su mente invadida por las pesadillas relacionó a ambos Aiorias y sintió una gigantezca furia por su hijo muerto en sus propias manos.

- Tal vez, no debiste decir eso...

Opinó Dokho al ver que la cosmo energía de ella aumentaba de manera tan violenta que se formaban rayos de electricidad a su alderredor.

- Emm... bueno, bueno, tu arriba... ¿No?... ehh... estás enojada caramelito?

Pero la amazona no dió respuestas, lanzó su puño derecho, el cual fué atrapado por Aioria, lo mismo que el izquierdo.

- Creo que estás exagerando las cosas!

Sin embargo, la pelirroja tomó como punto de apoyo sus manos atrapadas y se deslizó con gracia entre las piernas de su león, para después clavar su rodilla justo en el coxis de él, y rematar estrellando su cabeza en el "orgullo" del leoncito.

- X.X... auch...

El pobre caballero cayó al suelo sujetando con fuerza su entrepierna, mientras Dokho no pudo evitar partirse de la risa.

- V-viejo d-desgraciado... a-ay... se me hace q-que ya no tuvimos hijos...

Pero Dokho estaba demasiado ocupado partiéndose de la risa como para ponerle atención al pobre de Aioria el cual se lamentaba en el suelo. Sin embargo, el peso de la amazona se hizo presente de repente en su cuerpo.

- Por Athena...

La amazona se contoneaba sensualmente trepando el cuerpo del maestro de los cinco picos, y apoyó su peso en las caderas del caballeros, moviéndose lentamente en círculos.

- Ay mamá... Aioria me va a matar, pero... que bien se siente esto...

Marín sonrió detrás de la máscara, pero lo hizo de manera sádica y retorcida.

Dokho tenía los ojos cerrados y la gusrdia totalmente baja cuando la amazona le atestó un golpe en medio de la cara, el cual le dejó totalmente inconsiente y sangrando.

- Marín, pero que haces!

Gritó el al ver como el maestro había sido derrotado por su propia estupidez, se incorporó a cuatro patas cuando marín se acercó y levantó su pierna por sobre su cabeza, dejándola caer después en el lomo de Aioria, tumbándole al suelo.

- M-Marín...

Fué lo último que pudo decir, pues su cabeza fué alzada desde sus cabellos y estrellada repetidamente contra el suelo, el cual se cubría mas a cada momento con su sangre.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en los calabozos. Mu intentaba encontrar en vano el camino que los llevaría a oros calabozos, pero no encontraba nada. Las celdas a las que habían llegado estaban vacías, aunque a juzgar por la apariencia del lugar, y los pasos entre el polvo, podía decir que habían sido usadas hacía poco.

El lemuriano cerró sus ojos con fuerza cuando estiró su brazo libre e iluminó aquella lúgubre celda, donde había grilletes de todos los tipos, no imaginando a los caballeros secuestrados y el tiempo que habrían pasado en aquél lugar.

- Regresemos... aquí no hay nada.

Aldebarán aceptó débilmente con la cabeza e Ilitia les siguió. Ya no iba tan encaramada a Mu, pues realmente comprendía la situación y el dolor por el que estos caballeros estaban pasando.

- Señorita Ilitia?

Ella se giró a la voz de Mu, el cual le ofreció una débil sonrisa.

- Si mi rey?

El lemuriano se sintió algo incómodo, pues a diferencia de otras veces, la voz de ilitia estaba triste.

- Te oyes... triste.

- No es nada, solo... recordaba algo...

La diosa de cabellos castaños sonrió a medias.

- Hace cientos de años, en la guerra Santa, dioses y caballeros de Athena nos unimos, y mi mejor amiga estuvo cercana a la muerte a mano de Hades.

- No sabía que hubiera existido una alianza así.

- La hubo, y fue gracias a ella que los dioses se dieron cuenta del verdadero peligro que representaban los seres humanos.

- Y tu amiga... ¿Está bien?

- No tengo idea, ella... ella era Afrodita.

- La diosa del amor...

- Si, una diosa del amor... que nunca en su vida había conocido el amor. Estar tan cerca de la muerte le hizo ver que no deseaba estar sola.

- ¿Y?

- Mandó su alma reencarnar, pero no se en que época planeaba vivir... no ha regresado al Olimpo, eso quiere decir que no ha vivido y muerto en este mundo mortal... yo... la extraño.

- Lo siento.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, y Mu sonrió compresivamente, pues esa diosa estaba algo loca, si, pero albergaba un gran corazón. Lástima que estuviera enamorado de Shiryu... un leve carmín coloreó sus mejillas, también tenía una promesa con Saga, pero si ninguno de ellos dos existiera, seguro que tomaría en cuenta el resto de sus días al lado de la diosa.

- ¡KORA!

El grito de Aldebarán les sacó de sus pensamientos, y se encontraron con la joven alumna parada no muy lejos de donde estaban ellos.

- ¡Korita preciosa!

El caballero de tauro no esperó y comenzó a correr con los brazos abiertos, feliz de ver a su alumna sana y salva. Pero lejos de lo que hubieses esperado, la joven pelirroja dio media vuelta y se echó a correr.

- ¡KORA, ESPERA!

- Vamos Aldebarán!

Animó el lemuriano dándole una leve palmada, y así los tres corrieron tras la joven, la cual sonrió al saber que cuando salieran de aquél espacio tan reducido, podría darles la peor paliza de sus vidas.

* * *

En algún otro lugar del castillo, Seiya se encontraba en un grave aprieto escapando de los terribles golpes de Shaina, la cual tiraba a matar contra el Pegaso, quien sin su cosmo energía no podía mas que esquivar a duras penas los ataques.

- Shaina, reacciona, por favor! Shaina!

La amazona no escuchaba, atacaba llena de ira, no recordando que el hombre a quien tan cruelmente atacaba era el dueño de su cuerpo y alma.

- ¡Basta Shaina!

En se instante, una ola de cosmoenergía se lanzó contra el Pegaso, el cual apenas y pudo cerrar los ojos.

- Shaina... no puedo pelear contigo... prefiero que me mates...

- ¡SEIYA!

Una explosión se escuchó y un grito de desgarrador dolor. Cuando los ojos de Seiya se abrieron, se encontró con la imagen de Saori cayendo inconsciente a sus brazos y gravemente herida.

- S-Sa-Saori...

(N/a¡MOMENTO! SAORI HIZO ALGO, Y LO HIZO BIEN? MADRE SANTA, ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO!)

- Dios... Saori... Saori?

- Athena!

Hera se acercó y tomó a su hija en brazos, como pocas veces, había sangre que si era suya y que alguien mas, además de ella, le había sacado.

- ¡Basta Shaina!

Cassios se acercó por detrás y detuvo a la amazona por la espalda.

- Ya has herido a Athena, no luches mas, escúchanos, sal de ese hechizo que ha puesto sobre ti Eris!

La amazona se revolvió en los brazos de Cassios hasta soltarse y se puso de nuevo en posición de batalla.

- Escúchame Shaina, fuiste mi maestra, y eres la mujer a la que amo¡Honrraré ese amor que siento por ti tratándote como toda una guerrera!

Shaina se congeló ante esas palabras y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Poco después, el puño de Cassios impactó de lleno en su cara y la lanzó volando contra las paredes de aquél palacio.

- No, cassios!

- No te metas pegaso!

Seiya iba a ponerse de pié, pues no podía permitir que aquella masacre a su mujer continuara, aunque ella llevara las de ganar, pero...

- No... no me dejes...

El caballero de giró y observó a Athena, la cual estiró un brazo y le alcanzó del hombro.

- No me sueltes, por favor.

- Yo... yo... me quedo aquí contigo.

Hera observó la escena entre su hija y el caballero Pegaso, para después girarse hacia la joven peliverde que en ese instante pateaba en el aire el rostro del moreno de gigantescas proporciones. Hasta donde ella sabía, esa chica era la pareja del joven Pegaso, pero... miró a su hija de nueva cuenta, analizando su mirada y la del muchacho... si aquello continuaba, las cosas se iban a poner muy feas para los tres.

* * *

Muy lejos de ahí, uno de los grupos estaba totalmente impresionado.

Afrodita cayó de rodillas al suelo ante tal magnificencia levantándose ante sus ojos, Máscara se tronó los dedos, mientras la pareja divina sonreía ante su logro. Finalmente... habían encontrado la cámara escondida y frente a ellos se levantaba una construcción de cristal escenificando a Eris de la discordia, Ares de la guerra, y Hades amo y señor del mundo de los muertos alrededor de una gigantesca gema flotante, la cual se mantenía envuelta en una neblina azulada.

- Ahora... hay que destruirla.

La diosa de la cacería tomó su arco y flechas, cerró uno de sus ojos y apuntó, cargando toda su cosmoenergía en aquél tiro, el cual al ser soltado pasó zumbando por el aire a una velocidad impresionante, con la fuerza suficiente para asesinar a un dios.

- No... es posible.

Y aunque no lo hubieran esperado... la flecha se destruyó mucho antes de tocar siquiera el cristal.

- Estamos... en graves problemas.

* * *

N/a: Hola! a que les gustó este capi, verdad, verdad, verdad?

**_Nota super, mega importante!_**

Mi computadora está fallando, y mi okaa-san ma castigó una semana sin compu, por tanto, me van a esperar un tantito... otra veeeez?

Otra cosa. Para aquellos que no comprenden que onda con Eris y Ale-chan, ahí va la explicación molona... ok, no mas Cálico electrónico para mi.

Imaginemos que cada fic de Saint Seiya es un universo paralelo. Cada universo es distinto, porque cada uno tiene un pequeñísimo evento que cambia el tiempo espacio de los otros universos.

Entendido eso? Ok, ahora imaginemos que Hades se enamora de Shiryu en uno de esos universos, crea un plan maligno, etc, etc. El sabía gracias a las parcas que iba a ser derrotado, así que se anticipó para que sus sobrinos les patearan el trasero a los santos, en especial Eris, la cual iba a tener un papel MUY importante que explicaré en un par de capítulos mas.

Pero Eris carece de un cuerpo. Si existen muchos caballeros en MUCHOS universos alternos, entonces, también existen personas comunes y corrientes, y una de ellas, es Ale-chan, que en mi universo es una alegre y sarcástica estudiante, en su universo es una aprendiz de caballero, y en Nacido Inocente es una chica común y corriente.

Por tanto, sigue siendo la misma, pero débil, y Eris, como diosa que es, puede tomar información de otros mundos para su conveniencia tomando a la mas fuerte de las Ale-chan existentes, en este caso, la aprendiz de Milo.

De la misma forma, si ella se conecta a Ale-chan... emm, eso se oyó raro n.nU, Ale-chan también puede conectarse a ella... sigue oyéndose raro n.nU por eso es que de repente las personalidades se mezclan...

Y hablando de eso...

* * *

La joven de cabello castaño se levantó lentamente mientras su cuerpo ardía en una cosmoenergía roja, sus ojos girados en un blanco absoluto y una sonrisa enferma en su rostro.

- Si no deseas que algo muy malo ocurra aquí...

La mano de la chica se estiró en dirección a una de sus compañeras.

- Te presento el ataque más mortal de mi amado maestro... Milo de Escorpión… Pero perfeccionado, por supuesto...

Ella expandió su cosmos y de su uña surgieron varios rayos negros en extremo peligrosos.

- ¡BLACK NEEDLE!

Las chicas a su alrededor iban a correr despavoridas, cuando ella habló de nuevo.

- No te muevas!

Su voz sonó tétrica y amenazante cuando señaló a su compañera de signo zodiacal.

- O las siguientes serán directo sobre el mocoso...

De repente, sus facciones se relajaron, cayó con cierta gracia... no, bueno, la verdad es que se fue de puritita cara al suelo e hizo un pozo al mas puro estilo Saint Seiya, lo que quiere decir que aprendió todo lo que debía aprender de su maestro.

Todas se quedaron quietas, no fuera a ser que a la desquiciada de Ale-chan se le ocurriera volver a lanzar rayos negros.

De repente se incorporó y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- ... y esas Midori-san, son las 27 razones de por que el trasero de Miluchis-sensei es mas bonito que el de Mu... o.o... oigan, que hacen agazapadas a la pared?

Las aprendices se quedaron heladas, literalmente. Ale-chan se iba a acercar cuando Riso, aprendiz de Capricornio tiró semejante grito que casi rompió los tímpanos de Megumi, su compañera de signo.

- ¡WAAAAAA, NO DEJES QUE ME LLEVE!

- A MI TAMPOCO, A MI TAMPOCO, QUIERO A MI MAESTRO MU!

- Suéltenme par de locas, que luego a la que se lleva es a mi!

Insertar Ale-chan chibi parpadeando.

- Ya ya, que ahora parece estar igual de loca que siempre.

- ¡A QUIEN LE LLAMASTE LOCA, PERRA BASTARDA?

- Lo ven? igualita que siem... ¡COMO ME LLAMASTE?

- ¡COMO LO QUE ERES!

Ambas con miradas asesinas.

- Nos asustaste, tonta!

- Aquí quien asusta con su horrible cara eres tu Aiko-channa!

- Pues a ti se te metió el diablo!

- Uy, n/./.n no lo sentí.

- XD

Todas las demás aprendices:

- -.-U

* * *

Ahora si, gracias por sus mensajes, son el pan de cada día para estas autoras! Besos!

_Atte. Lady Grayson, la oscuridad, y Lady Gloria, la luz_


	47. Un Recuento

**Cap. 45.5**

* * *

Hace cuatro meses, un espectro con una importante misión depositó en el vientre del caballero dragón una semilla de vida.

Una vida maldita que pertenecía al heredero del trono del reino de la muerte, mismo que había sido engendrado en el primer caballero femenino al servicio de Athena. Sin embargo, su crecimiento en el vientre materno fue interrumpido por su propia progenitora, la cual se suicidó con ayuda de la daga dorada al darse cuenta de que su cuerpo albergaba a un monstruo.

Este ser, ahora cuenta con un nuevo cuerpo, con la misma alma de hace miles de años, creciendo lentamente dentro de Shiryu, quien, absoluto novato en la maternidad, ha tomado incondicional cariño al ser que se alimenta de su vida, logrando así que los demás le acepten de igual forma, a pesar de que todos saben el peligro que este ser representa.

Sin embargo, que el caballero dragón fuera el "merecedor" de esta misión encomendada por Hades no ha sido ninguna coincidencia, pues, tras ser secuestrado por la diosa Eris, de la discordia, el dragón se entera de que Hades fue rescatado por el caballero Mitológico "Ángel, del dragón" y quedó totalmente enamorado de este celestial guerrero.

Ahora, en el palacio de Eris se encuentran los mayores tesoros del santuario, que son ni mas ni menos que los seres mas queridos de cada caballero.

De Mu, han secuestrado a Kiki, mientras que a Aldebarán le han arrebatado a su muy amada alumna Kora, una jovencita huérfana de Rodorio, quien, nacida bajo el mismo signo que el caballero, fue acogida por este como su heredera. Cabe agregar, que fue esta misma niña quien, poco antes del asesinato de Aldebarán a manos de Niobe de Deep, le regaló una flor violeta, manera en que estos dos se conocieron.

Sorprendentemente, el mas preciado tesoro para Saga es Kanon, y de Máscara de la muerte es su pequeña hija "Lady of Darkness" producto de una aventura con una bella joven en Italia. Esta chica falleció meses atrás, lo que llevó a la niña a parar con su padre, y para sorpresa de todos, la pequeña es la viva imagen del caballero de Picis, pero con el cabello de Máscara, al igual que sus ojos.

Este increíble parecido ha llevado a la niña a confundir a Afrodita con su madre, y este, incapaz de rechazar el cariño, ha terminado adorándola como si en realidad estuviesen vinculados por sangre.

Aioria ha perdido a Marín, con la cual ha formalizado su relación y ambos desean convertirse en padres. Milo, por su parte, ha terminado reconociendo lo mas posible a Hyoga como su hijo, y, agregando el amor que le tiene a Camus, los tres podrían convertirse en una pequeña familia, sin embargo, la desaparición del caballero del cisne les lleva a una búsqueda desesperada por el nuevo miembro en su relación.

No hace falta decir que Dokho perdió a su amado alumno, el cual es, además, la adoración de Shura, el cual ha declarado abiertamente un fuerte amor por el caballero dragón, mismo que ha sido correspondido en mas de una ocasión, pero debido a la fuerte diferencia de edades, ha sido el caballero de capricornio quien se ha hecho hacia atrás.

Y finalmente están el caballero Fénix y Pegaso. El primero, ha perdido a quien abiertamente es su mayor tesoro, es decir, su hermano Shun, mientras el segundo, tras una larga travesía ha perdido a Shaina, a quien se le confesó abiertamente, para después pasar su noche con ella haciendo el amor.

Estos prisioneros se encuentran en el palacio de Eris, quien, gozosa de tener a quien hacer sufrir, ha tomado prestado el cuerpo de una joven llamada Alejandra, la cual, en algún universo está vinculada con Milo del Escorpión, conociendo todos sus ataques, y esto hace mas mortal todavía a la diosa de la discordia.

A esta lucha y rescate, se han unido por accidente Artemisa, Apolo, Hera y la diosa Ilitia. Los cuales iban a buscar a la nueva deidad que habría de nacer, y habiéndose enterado de lo ocurrido, las diosas no pudieron menos que ayudar, sobre todo por que había niños involucrados, mientras que Apolo acudió a regañadientes por proteger a su amada hermana mayor, la cual está a mediados de su embarazo, llevando consigo al bebé engendrado por ella y su muy amado Ickarus.

El castillo está protegido por una roca que contiene el poder de "La trinidad" es decir, Hades, dios de la muerte, Eris, diosa de la discordia, y Ares, dios de la guerra. Esta roca tiene el poder para que cualquiera que sea de buenas intenciones quede desprotegido de su cosmo energía, convirtiéndolo con esto en un simple mortal.

A mitad del rescate, se han encontrado además con una sorpresa, y es que aquellos que fueron secuestrados son ahora utilizados contra sus personas mas amadas, lo que les facilita atacarlos y no recibir daño alguno.

En el último instante, Aioria, Dokho y Shaka han encontrado la cámara secreta de Eris, pero han sido descubiertos y atacados por Marin, la cual ha vencido a los primeros dos, mientras que Shaka, por orden de Aioria se ha marchado para poder dar la ubicación de Eris.

Pero ellos no han sido los únicos atacados, pues Seiya, Saori, Hera y Cassius han sido atacados por Shaina, la cual es incapaz de reaccionar a cualquier llamado y termina hiriendo a Saori, la cual protegió con su cuerpo a su amado Seiya.

Esto deja la batalla en manos de Cassius, quien a pesar de todo su esfuerzo no lograba despertar a su maestra, pero lo peor para él fue que, a punto de morir en sus manos, ella se detuvo, pues a lo lejos pudo escuchar al caballero pegaso, esto la hizo llamarle entre susurros, provocando la ira de Cassius, el cual no soportaba que su esfuerzo fuera en vano, y terminó aprovechando la confusión de la cobra para robarle un apasionado beso.

Este acto hizo que la furia de Shaina despertara desde lo mas hondo de su ser, lo que la hizo despertar del trance al que había sido sometida.

El otro grupo que fue atacado, fue el de Aldebarán, Ilitia y Mu. Cabe mencionar que la diosa ha mostrado una fuerte atracción por el lemuriano, misma que no es correspondida, pues Mu lo mas que desea es estar al lado del caballero dragón.

Justo ahora, Kora ha despertado de su sueño, aterrada por la ilusión de que durante cinco años había sido violada y sometida por su propio maestro. Al despertar, completamente trastornada, la joven amazona dorada ha enloquecido con la idea de que tenía un hijo de cuatro años llamado Hebe, el cual, por supuesto, no existe en la realidad.

Los problemas aumentan, ya que mientras este pequeño grupo busca rescatar a los demás, Ikki, Saga y Apolo son atacados por una explosión, y en medio de la confusión, Ikki termina colgando de un balcón, ahorcado por una cadena negra que brota del propio brazo de su hermano Shun.

Pero Shun no está solo, ya que entre todos los peligros que acechan en el castillo, uno de los más grandes se encuentra con el pequeño Peliverde…

Kanon.

* * *

**N/A:** Dense una vuelta por el profile par que sepan por que la tardanza.

Att: Lady Grayson, la oscuridad.


	48. Torturas para la mente y el alma, parte

_Cap. 46_

_Torturas para la mente y el alma, parte IV_

Le pesaban los párpados, le dolía todo, sobre todo la nariz. Abrió la boca buscando una bocanada de aire mas profunda, pues se le dificultaba respirar.

Escuchó algo que cortaba el aire y golpeaba la piel. Apretó los párpados espantado, pensando por un segundo que el golpeado había sido él. Pero no fue así.

- Vaya que tiene resistencia.

Una voz un tanto conocida llegó a sus oídos, intentó moverse pero fue hasta entonces que se enteró de que estaba atado de manos y piernas y a juzgar por el ardor que sentía en sus muñecas por la soga, sabía que no tenía puesta su armadura.

Finalmente abrió los ojos y los cerró casi de inmediato por la luz que atacó sus pupilas. Escuchó el sonido rompiendo el aire, y apenas un leve quejido. De no ser por que sus sentidos estaban tan alterados y extremadamente sensibles no le abría escuchado.

- ¡ERIS, BASTA, ESTÁS LOCA!

La diosa rió como si acabasen de contarle una buena broma y tomó un trago de su copa.

- Dokho?

- ¡Aioria, despertaste! Como te encuentras?

El caballero logró enfocar a su lado a Dokho, en las mismas condiciones que él, pero sonriente de verle sano y salvo.

- Dokho, que…

Un nuevo sonido de aire cortándose a increíble velocidad hizo que Aioria girara su rostro en esa dirección, y lo que vio lo dejó horrorizado.

La persona en cuestión estaba atada de la misma forma que ambos caballeros, solo que boca abajo, su espalda sangraba profundamente con heridas recién echas por el gigantesco látigo que Marín sostenía en sus manos.

El prisionero respiraba lentamente, tenía los ojos entreabiertos y los labios se le notaban demasiado pálidos. Todo él estaba salpicado de su propia sangre, la cual resbalaba hasta el piso creando un charco que crecía lentamente.

Aioria sintió su corazón oprimirse al ver a aquella víctima.

- Kiki…

Por algún otro lugar, Camus caminaba cautelosamente buscando cualquier nueva trampa que les tuvieran preparada, mientras Shura iba al frente como conejillo de indias, pues si alguna trampa se activaba primero lo atacaría a él, y los otros podrían continuar.

Y Milo… él iba mero atrás, tan rojo como si se hubiera asoleado horas enteras, se veía como un tomate maduro con una mata de pelo despeinado encima y unos puntos blancos que pasaban por ojos.

- Camus?

- ¿Qué?

- Tengo una pregunta.

- No molestes.

- Pero tengo una pregunta,.

- Te he dicho que te calles.

- Esqueee…

- Milo, deja de hacer ruido!

- Pero….

- ¡BASTA! MALDITO INSECTO IMBÉCIL, QUE DIABLOS QUIERES??? QUE NOS DESCUBRAN???

Milo y Camus en forma chibi.

- o.o

Shura se dio cuenta de lo que había echo y carraspeó un par de veces.

- Em, ejem… Milo, tenías una pregunta, no?

- Sip n.n

- ¿Y?

El escorpión empezó a jugar con ambos dedos índices.

- Esque, en este palacio no podemos usar nuestra cosmo energía, entonces, como lograste congelar el agua del pozo?

Camus rodó los ojos y estuvo a punto de gritarle a Milo que era un idiota, pero se paralizó antes de hacerlo.

¡Era cierto! Como había sido posible eso??

Shura presentaba el mismo desconcierto, ya que excalibur también había funcionado.

- N-No lo se…

- No lo había pensado.

- O sea que hice una pregunta inteligente n.n

- No Milo, sigues siendo un idiota ¬¬

- T.T

Los caballeros daban apenas la vuelta para continuar con su camino cuando de repente, un peso extra cayó sobre el caballero de capricornio, mandándolo directo al suelo.

- ¡PERO QUE DIAB….

Una persona se enderezó de sobre el caballero de España y este se encontró entre los largos cabellos rubios del caballero de Virgo.

- ¡Oyeme, y a ti que te ocurre?? ¡Bájate de encima!

- Disculpa Shura, no he visto por donde iba, esque…

- ¡Shaka!

Camus se acercó y ayudó al rubio a levantarse.

- Que ocurre? Por que no estás con Aioria y Dokho? Les ha ocurrido algo??

- See, y por que venías corriendo como loco, borracho, marihuano?

- ¬¬

- Ejem, Milo…

- Si Camus n.n

- Cállate ¬¬

Shaka tomó un poco de aire y observó al trío.

- Encontramos a Eris.

- ¡Que! Y donde diablos está?

- Vamos Shura, tranquilo…

- ¡No, donde esté ella debemos encontrar a Shiryu! Dime, estaba Shiryu con ella?? Está bien?

- Por Buda, quieres calmarte?

Shura se sintió algo avergonzado y se calló.

- Tras encontrarla, estábamos planeando como comunicarnos con ustedes para que nos ayudaran cuando fuimos atacados. Creo que Aioria y Dokho fueron derrotados, es lo mas seguro.

- ¡Y tu?? Que hay de ti?? No me digas que corriste!

- Por supuesto que no, Aioria me mandó a buscar ayuda.

- Pero… Shaka, tu podrías haber peleado con ayuda de tu poder espiritual, porque no lo hiciste?

- Por que Aioria no me lo permitió. La persona que nos atacó, yo… bueno, Aioria no me dejó hacerle daño.

- …..

- Nos atacó Marín.

Hubo un tenso silencio entre los cuatro.

- Pero, como es posible?

- No lo se, tal parece que los tiene bajo su control.

- Momento, momento!

Camus se pasó una mano por el cabello (fans de Camus, no se desmayen).

- Si las personas que fueron secuestradas están a servicio de Eris, entonces de nada sirve que les busquemos.

- Así es, seguro ellos nos encuentran, pero a diferencia de nosotros, Marín y los otros si pueden usar su cosmo energía.

- Por lo que terminarían dándonos una paliza.

- Al menos a ustedes no se les ha aparecido nadie.

- Oigan…

- Entonces tenemos que apurarnos a encontrar esa piedra, ahora mas que nunca, ya que si no podemos usar aún nuestro poder, es que sigue intacta.

- Ehh, chicos…

- Si, además, necesitamos nuestra fuerza para defendernos si somos atacados.

- Muchachos!

- Estando con ustedes, yo puedo protegerlos con mi fuerza espiritual, pero no será por mucho tiempo, por que igualmente necesito mi cosmo energía.

- ¡ESCUCHEEEEEEEEEEN!

- ………….

Todos miran fijamente a Milo.

- Y ahora que?

- Ehh, yo…

El escorpión se frotó los brazos y sacó un poco de aire por la boca, viéndose su blanca respiración en el aire.

- Te-Tengo frío…

Los caballeros de Acuario, Capricornio y Virgo se quedaron en silencio. Shura extendió su mano y sopló, obteniendo el mismo resultado. Camus sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

Se giraron en distintas direcciones, hasta que finalmente, desde un arrinconado pasillo comenzó a avanzar una capa de hielo, la cual pasó por debajo de sus pies.

De entre las sombras llegó un caballero de cabellos rubios y mirada perdida.

- Shaka, puedes detenerlo?

- Lo haré.

- Solo… no lo lastimes.

El caballero de Virgo se sintió demasiado incómodo, esto de tener que cuidar sus ataques era demasiado molesto.

Hyoga les miraba fijamente, aunque sus ojos estaban perdidos en una oscuridad infinita.

- Lo atacamos a la de tres…

- Emm, Camus, y si nuestra cosmo energía funciona de repente.

- Ruega por eso…

Terminaba de decirlo cuando el caballero del cisne se les fue encima. Su primer golpe dio de lleno en la mandíbula de Shura, el cual salió volando, seguido, Hyoga imprimió toda su fuerza en patear el estómago de Milo, y tras un elegante giro en el aire, le dio un golpe en media espalda a su maestro, quedando en pié solamente Shaka.

El guerrero budista se mantuvo quieto unos segundos. Hyoga le acechaba lentamente, y el caballero de la virgen no debía lastimarlo, o al menos lo menos posible.

- Hyoga, no querrás atacarme, te lo juro…

Pero el cisne estaba ajeno a las palabras, mantenía sus ojos fijos a un punto muerto, y su cara se desfiguraba a ratos con dolor.

Shaka sacó su rosario, era peligroso usarlo sin cosmo energía, basándose solo en su poder espiritual, pero era necesario.

- Ommmm….

El rosario se agitó de un lado a otro comenzando a flotar.

- Ahora verás mi mejor técnica, el tesoro del cielo… ataque y defensa en uno…

- S-Shaka, no…

- Lo siento Camus…

Los ojos azules del caballero se abrieron y levantó su rosario.

- ¡Despojo del primer sentido!

Hyoga salió volando hacia atrás y su cuerpo se incrustó en el suelo haciendo un surco.

- ¡HYOGA!

Camus se acercó como pudo a su alumno sintiendo como si su espalda fuera a quebrarse.

El caballero del cisne se puso de pié lentamente, se tambaleó un poco para luego recuperar el equilibrio.

- Hyoga, escúchame…

- De nada servirá Camus, perdió el sentido del oído.

- ¡QUE?

Camus reaccionó de golpe y lleno de furia.

- ¡Como se te ocurre?? Ahora no podremos llegar al fondo de él, y menos si no puede escucharnos!

- ¡CAMUS, CUIDADO!

Milo se lanzó sobre su amado acuario y lo tumbó al suelo, mientras Hyoga lanzaba una ráfaga de aire helado a donde hubiese estado el rostro del caballero de los hielos.

- Es demasiado peligroso, dudo que lo hubiésemos echo reaccionar.

Shaka frunció el ceño mientras preparaba su siguiente ataque.

- ¡Shaka, espera, tengo un plan!

- ¡DESPOJO DEL SEGUNDO SENTIDO!

- ¡ESPERA!

Shura no pudo detener el ataque, y Hyoga resintió todo el poder del tesoro del cielo al perder el sentido del tacto.

- ¡Hyoga!

Camus iba a intervenir, mas se detuvo. Observó fijamente a Milo y sintió un nudo en la garganta.

- No tenemos tiempo para esto… debemos encontrar a los demás.

- Pero Hyoga nos va a matar Camus!

- Debe haber alguna forma de detenerlo sin hacerle daño, ya suficiente tiene con estar a las órdenes de Eris…

- ¡DESPOJO DEL TERCER SENTIDO!

Hubo un flash de luz que Camus se negó a mirar, y Milo le sostuvo en sus brazos.

- Milo… por eso se los llevaron… nos hacen pelear con nuestros seres queridos.

- Ya, por favor… todo se arreglará…

- Es como mi hijo, no puedo pelear contra él, y menos en ese estado…

- SHAKA, ESTÁS BIEN??

Milo y Camus voltearon y se encontraron con el caballero de la virgen cayendo a los brazos de Shura, completamente exhausto.

- Es… demasiado cansado hacerlo…. Sin cosmo energía…

- Ya, ¿Qué sentido le quitaste?

- La vista….

- Creo que está bien, no puede sentirnos, escucharnos, ni vernos, tal vez y podamos hacer mi plan.

La mirada de Shura se encontró con la de Camus, y le sonrió débilmente.

- Si todo funciona le haremos el menor daño posible, tenemos que sacarlo de una pieza.

- Ejem, primero debemos salir de una pieza todos nosotros.

Opinó Milo al observar al caballero del cisne, el cual, incapaz de ver, sentir o escuchar, había comenzado a quemar su cosmo energía hasta el séptimo sentido, creando un aura blanca a su alrededor, de la cual comenzaron a brotar miles de luces que le rodeaban.

- Esto no es bueno…

Las esferas blancas comenzaron a irse en todas direcciones con la intención de que cualquiera golpease al enemigo.

- ¡Abajo!

Shura empujó a sus compañeros al piso y se colocó sobre ellos, haciendo una delgada barrera lo suficiente para cubrirlos estando ellos de cara al suelo.

- ¡AGGGG!

El caballero se arqueó al sentir las esferas heladas golpeando su espalda, pues estas al contacto comenzaban a expandirse formando una gruesa capa de hielo.

- Shura!

- D-déjenlo… inconsciente…

El caballero cayó al suelo mientras gemía quedamente de dolor, pues aunque el hielo estaba sobre su armadura, su cuerpo se sentía demasiado frío con el metal helado quemando su espalda.

Camus observó a su alumno, el cual había cesado de disparar las esferas.

- Es sencillo…

- Camus, deja que lo haga yo.

Pidió Milo sosteniendo a su amado del hombro mientras Shaka buscaba un lugar seguro para ocultar a Shura.

- No puedo, es… es mi tarea…

- Camus, no… por favor, si vuelve a disparar esas cosas y estás cerca puede que te de en una pierna, o en los brazos… te los haría pedazos si los convierte en hielo.

- Milo tiene razón… aunque se escuche extraño.

- ¬¬

- Pero Camus, eres la persona indicada para hacerlo

- ¡QUE!

Camus sonrió y besó rápidamente a Milo.

- Deséame buena suerte n.n

Dijo el caballero mostrando una de sus mejores sonrisas para luego salir corriendo rumbo a su alumno, quien lentamente se cubría una vez mas de las blancas y mortales esferas.

Ajeno a cualquier cosa fuera de su pequeña prisión, Shiryu sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía por la respiración fría y las manos que recorrían su cuerpo con pasión y lujuria.

- Mi precioso dragón… no sabes lo que he esperado para tenerte en mis manos…

- Que tu… nunca… te mueres?

Preguntó el joven pelinegro sintiendo como se le cortaba la respiración cuando una mano acarició su entrepierna por encima de la ropa.

- Mi niño, te lo he dicho, tengo demasiados planes, y mi alma reside en este palacio, en el de Nao, que ahora está destruido, y en muchos otros, aún existo.

- Por favor… ya basta…

Unos dientes se clavaron sobre su piel y el dragón se mordió los labios para no emitir sonido.

- Hades… por favor…

El dios de la muerte sonrió y continuó torturando a su prisionero.

- Shiryu… tu sabes que nuestro hijo necesita una familia, un padre amoroso, y para eso estoy yo… tendrá mis ojos, y tu cabello, su piel será pálida como la mía, y su sabiduría será la tuya…

- No… no quiero que sea así…

Shiryu cerró los ojos con fuerza, no deseaba escucharle, no deseaba que su hijo fuese tan parecido a Hades como este decía, ya que le rompería el alma ver día a día los ojos del ser que mas detestaba en el ser que mas amaba.

- Seremos una hermosa familia, todos juntos… seremos inmortales…

El dragón negó con la cabeza mientras su espalda se arqueaba.

- Dime Shiryu, cuando nuestro hijo te pregunte por el otro ser que le dio la vida, que le vas a responder?

- Y-yo me voy a casar dentro de poco…

- O en serio… con quien?

- N-No lo se… Shura, o tal vez, con Mu… también Ikki podría ser…

El dios se había quedado tenso, apretó sus manos heladas en los brazos del joven dragón.

- Con ese… ESE otra vez se mete en tu camino??

Shiryu sintió que la sangre se le iba al suelo, e interiormente agradeció que el dios detuviera sus caricias.

- Tu sabes quien es… dime. ¡Dime quien es!

- ¡Jamás! Para…. Espera, tu no sabes quien es aún…

- Y-Yo…

- Dime, ¿Por qué quieres saber quien es?

- P-por que…

El dios frunció el ceño y colocó su mano sobre el vientre del dragón.

- ¡NO, SUÉLTAME! Con que derecho me tocas a mi o a mi hijo???

- Aquí… aquí hay otra fuerza vital…

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron brillando apenas en la oscuridad gracias a la luz que se colaba bajo la puerta.

- Como… dime, por que hay otra presencia en nuestro hijo?

- No te diré nada.

- ¡DÍMELO!

Rugió el dios apretando el cuello del dragón entre sus manos, comenzando a asfixiarlo.

- N-No…

- ¡DÍME, FUE ÉL VERDAD?? ESE DESGRACIADO TAMBIÉN ES PARTE DE NUESTRO HIJO! COMO ES POSIBLE, DIME!

- No lo se, ¡suéltame!

Hades tenía una mirada de furia incontenible y presionaba mas y mas su mano contra el cuello del dragón, el cual abría la boca en un desesperado intento por obtener aire.

- Espera… esa noche… en el castillo de Nao… tu cuerpo se hizo fértil… y él, él estaba ahí… y tu me abrazaste…. No… no me abrazaste a mi… ¡LO ABRAZASTE A ÉL!

Con toda la fuerza que tenía, el dios levantó el dragón del suelo y lo estrelló contra la pared.

- ¡Y TU QUIERES SABER QUIEN ES PARA IR A SUS BRAZOS, QUIERES VOLVER A ACOSTARTE CON ÉL, NO ES ASÍ?? ¡NO ERES MAS QUE UNA PERRA, MALDITO CUALQUIERA, POR QUE, POR QUE ME ENAMORÉ DE TI, DESGRACIADO, MALDITO, BASTARDO!

Con cada palabra despectiva, el dios estrellaba la cabeza del dragón contra el muro, hasta que este cayó inconsciente y por la pared descendía un hilo de sangre.

- Maldito… yo…

El dios le soltó y el dragón se fue directo al suelo. Hades observó aquella herida en aquella penetrante oscuridad de la cual era parte y sonrió.

- Morirás dragón, morirás…

Y así, se desvaneció en el aire seguro de que sus planes iban mejor de lo que hubiese planeado.

Cuando se hubo retirado, Shiryu hizo un leve movimiento, como si intentase despertar de la inconciencia, pero no lo logró y se quedó quieto de nuevo.

Sintiendo el peligro de la persona encargada de traerlo a este mundo, el pequeño ser parte divino parte mortal hizo fluir su energía a través de las venas de su padre, y una cosmo energía negra le llenó por completo.

Mientras tanto, en la sala de la gema sagrada, Touma intentaba en vano hacer lo mismo que Máscara, pero su fuerza no era suficiente para atravesar el campo de energía que cubría a la roca

Tras fallidos intentos de acercarse, Touma había caído en cuenta de que lo que llevaba a Máscara a luchar era su adorada hija, mientras que él solo quería acabar con esa piedra para llevarse a su esposa a un lugar seguro.

Aunque ambos tuvieran poderosas razones, en el caso de Touma, él tenía a su esposa con él, sana y salva, mientras Máscara sufría por su adorada niña, no sabiendo si estaba muerta, viva, o herida.

- Máscara, por favor, no te levantes…

Pero el caballero no hizo caso a los ruegos de Afrodita. Sentía su cuerpo flotando debido a la fiebre, veía borroso y apenas y distinguía la roca sagrada. Sonrió de manera torcida y se puso en posición de ataque.

- Voy a destruirla… no importa lo que me digan…

- Máscara, por favor…

- Espera…

Máscara giró su rostro a la mano blanca y delicada de la diosa de la luna, la cual le detenía del hombro.

- Tengo una idea caballero…

- Pues habla, mujer.

Touma iba a protestar por un trato tan impropio hacia una diosa, pero al final prefirió callar.

- Esta roca parece sufrir debilidades de vez en cuando.

- ¿Y?

- He notado que a veces, el campo se debilita y las cosmo energías despiertan por apenas repetidos lapsos de segundos…

- ….

- Si logro utilizar esos lapsos, podría cargar una flecha con mi energía divina. Han pasado miles de años, es normal que la fuerza de los dioses comience a extinguirse de esta manera de protección.

- Claro, pero que te hace pensar que vas a poder utilizar el poco tiempo que hay para lanzar la flecha.

Máscara se llevó las manos a la cabeza, el sopor de la fiebre le molestaba realmente.

- Yo la cargaré, pero una vez cargada no debe de desaparecer aún con el poder de la piedra…

- ¿Y eso por que?

- Por que la energía no será mía, sino de un ser mucho mas poderoso que yo.

Dijo ella sonriendo mientras acariciaba su vientre. Touma frunció el ceño y razonó lo que escuchaba durante algunos segundos, hasta que finalmente sus ojos se abrieron en toda su capacidad.

- ¡QUE! ¡ARTEMISA, NO ME DIGAS QUE VAS A HACER ESO!

- Touma, es mi obligación…

- ¡No! ¡Estás loca! No te dejaré, olvídalo!

El ángel se acercó y abrazó a su esposa.

- Artemisa, por favor, por mas diosa de la maternidad y la caza que seas, no tienes por que estar aquí, por favor, vámonos, tu y yo…

- Touma… por favor…

El pelirrojo le miró fijamente, suplicante.

- Vamos a estar bien.

Ambos sellaron su conversación con un dulce beso, siendo observados por la atenta mirada de Afrodita.

- Q-que es lo que va a hacer?

La diosa se separó de su marido y sonrió dulcemente.

- Voy a combinar mi energía con la de mi bebé.

Máscara se giró sorprendido.

- Pero, eso es peligroso mujer. Si no tienes cosmo energía puede ser peligroso, no es así?

- Si, bastante… pero es peligroso para mi, no para mi bebé.

El caballero se quedó en silencio y miró la enorme roca sagrada. Esta solo afectaba a la gente buena… y el echo de que lo consideraba a él como a alguien del bando de los buenos le molestaba mucho, pero en el caso del bebé, él aún no tenía un bando, no era ni bueno ni malo, por lo que la piedra no debía afectarle a él.

- …haz lo que quieras, mujer.

- Tu siempre tan comunicativo.

Máscara se acercó al campo de energía y suspiró.

- Dime cuando se debilite… la dañaré para que abra mas el tiempo…

- Echo…

Pasaron largos minutos de espera, Artemisa mantenía sus ojos cerrados, buscando una comunicación hacia su bebé a través de su propio lazo madre-hijo, mas si tuviera su energía, en ese mismo instante estaría rodeada de un enorme aura dorada.

De repente, el cosmo de ella dio un leve chispazo.

- ¡AHORA!

- SEKI SHIKI MEI KEI HEI!

Las ondas violetas de Máscara impactaron la roca de lleno, todo a su alrededor tembló y el campo de energía se sacudió violentamente cambiando su color blanco transparente a toda una gama de colores.

Detrás del caballero, Artemisa sentía su poder fluir por todo su ser, sus ojos se volvieron azules como el cielo, y Touma no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que su hijo tendría su color de ojos. Los cabellos de la diosa obtuvieron un leve toque rojizo y sus labios se adornaron con una sonrisa.

- Una flecha…

Su voz tenía un toque musical, místico, si la escuchase, era seguro que el mismo Zeus la hubiera tomado por su diosa. Touma le entregó una flecha y se giró a ver a Máscara, el cual se mantenía de pié dentro del campo, el cual comenzaba a estabilizarse.

- Missa… apúrate…

Susurró Touma comenzando a preocuparse en serio.

Máscara entre abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que perdía terreno ante el campo de energía. Su fuerza era drenada poco a poco para realimentar a la roca, y gruñó.

- ¡S-SEKI SHIKI MEI KEI HEI!

Como la vez anterior, el golpe impactó, pero no tan fuerte, pero de todas forma creó el daño suficiente tanto en la roca, como en Máscara cuando el golpe le fue devuelto.

Sus fuerzas menguaron definitivamente, sintió dolor por su dulce niñita, mas sus piernas se negaron a flaquear y dio un paso al frente, recibiendo miles de descargas de energía.

- ¡MÁSCARA, NO TE ACERQUES MAS!

- Afrodita, la flecha está lista.

Dita giró su rostro y se encontró con una flecha centelleante la cual estaba en manos de la diosa.

- Pero… como se la entregamos, ya está demasiado lejos…

Afrodita observó como el campo se cerraba, tomó la flecha en sus manos y salió corriendo detrás de Máscara, mas al llegar al inicio de aquella barra protectora fue como chocar contra las durísimas paredes del santuario.

- Pero que…

El caballero se quedó en el suelo unos segundos. No podía pasar, la pared parecía haberse cerrado con todo y Máscara adentro, el cual podía verse sufriendo mucho, pues había llegado una vez mas hasta la piedra, pero no tenía mas energías para luchar.

Afrodita observó su mano, donde descansaba la reluciente flecha. Tenía una idea, solo esperaba que funcionase.

Puso la flecha al frente y el campo cedió, rompiéndose. Tomó aire y comenzó a correr, todo a su alrededor se cerraba en contra suya, su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse débil.

- ¡MÁSCARA!

- …Dita…

Afro sonrió a medias al escuchar aquél apodo, el cual Máscara no usaba en el desde que eran novios tantos años atrás. El joven de Picis sonrió levemente cuando los ojos de su amado se posaron sobre él, y no resistiendo mas la presión de aquél lugar cayó al suelo derrotado.

- M-Máscara…

Los ojos del caballero de cáncer temblaron.

- ¡AFRODITA!

Rápidamente volvió sobre sus pasos y se acercó a Afrodita, estaba convulsionándose en el piso, víctima de la falta de energía y los rayos que recorrían su cuerpo.

- Máscara… la flecha…

El caballero observó aquella línea de luz y la levantó en sus manos.

No tenía tiempo para atender a Afrodita, todo residía en terminar con el trabajo que había empezado antes. Cerró los ojos al ver a su compañero de batallas sufriendo tanto dolor e incapaz de salir de aquél lugar, así que no le quedaba otra que terminar con todo aquello.

Giró si mirada hacia fuera del campo de protección y vio a la diosa de la luna en brazos de su marido, estaba cansada, y su esposo muy preocupado. Máscara no pudo evitar pensar en las muchas ironías que tiene la vida, pues la vida de todos sus compañeros dependía de lo que hiciera en aquél preciso instante.

Se acercó con mas facilidad, pues la flecha le abría paso y se encontró frente a la piedra.

- Nos veremos en el infierno… maldita cosa…

Levantó la flecha en ambas manos, su mejor expresión sádica en el rostro y la encajó con todas sus fuerzas en el cristal, el cual tras resistir largo rato, de repente presentó una diminuta fisura…

En algún otro lugar, se encontraban Apolo y cía. Shun mantenía colgando a su hermano, el cual comenzaba a asfixiarse y su rostro comenzaba a tomar una tonalidad azulada.

- Apolo?

- Que?

- Tu ayuda a Ikki.

- Pero… vas a pelear contra tu propio hermano? Contra tu gemelo??

Apolo simplemente no se la creía, para él sería demasiado difícil si tuviera que enfrentarse a Artemisa.

- No sería la primera vez.

Saga avanzó a paso decidido hasta su gemelo, el cual se acercó a él totalmente calmado, los ojos vacíos.

- Kanon, pero que te han hecho…

Saga apretó los puños, si, estaba enfadado como pocas veces. Y por mas que le costara admitirlo, ahora veía porque habían secuestrado a Kanon, a su hermano, su sangre, el mismo con el cual se había criado tanto tiempo pasando buenos momentos.

Las piernas de Saga flaquearon y dio involuntariamente un paso hacia atrás.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se daba cuenta de que amaba mucho a su hermano, y que era lo mas preciado para él. No podía luchar en su contra, pero…

Observó como su gemelo se le iba encima y su mirada cambió toda la confusión y el miedo por la decisión. Si, ahora sabía que amaba a su hermano, pero tampoco se iba a dejar asesinar por él.

Mientras tanto, Apolo observaba que el joven Andrómeda se mantenía quieto, regocijándose de su hermano el cual comenzaba a quedarse quieto, y poco a poco quedaba inmóvil, colgando de la cadena.

Shun cerró los ojos y algunas lágrimas bajaron de ellos. Apolo aprovechó ese instante para acercar a toda velocidad una de las mesas que había ahí, quedando a la altura de las rodillas del fénix.

Colocó ambas manos en sus pies y procuró levantarlo haciendo mucho equilibrio, aflojando así la presión de las cadenas, y el fénix metió de inmediato una bocanada de aire a su organismo.

- ¡Eh, Ikki, como te encuentras?

- Ahh, ah… bien… creo…

Shun reaccionó al escuchar la voz y giró la cabeza hacia abajo. Sus lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas y cayeron hasta el rostro del fénix.

- Shun…

- He-hermano…

Ikki observó la cadena y la tomó en sus manos para jalar a Shun y tumbarlo de la barandilla, gran error, pues el chico estaba bien sujeto, y lo único que el fénix logró fue arrancarle la cadena que brotaba de su brazo.

- ¡AHHHHH!

El peliverde gritó de dolor y tomó su brazo con la mano contraria. Le dolía mucho, su piel estaba abierta y sangraba profundamente.

- ¡SHUN!

Apolo se preguntó por que tanto griterío, hasta que la mesa fue golpeada por las cadenas ensangrentadas. Levantó la mirada pues él si había visto que aquellas cadenas nacían directamente del brazo del peliverde, pero Ikki no, así que había jalado de ellas y se las había arrancado.

- ¡SHUN, PERDÓNAME!

Pero Andrómeda estaba perdido en el dolor de su brazo, la sangre brotando y su incansable misión de proteger a su señora Eris.

Sin embargo, Shun, al contrario de los otros era mas y mas débil gracias a su pesadilla, repitiéndose una y otra vez la muerte de su hermano, sus amigos, su diosa, todo el mundo por su culpa. Su cuerpo no resistió mucho, falto de comida, agua, sueño, cayó presa del dolor hasta los brazos de su hermano, el cual le atajó en el aire, pero la fuerza del impacto no se la esperaba Apolo, quien ni en sueños podría haberles sostenido a ambos si solo tenía a Ikki por los pies y Shun había caído de una altura de tres metros.

El sonido de la caída fue un grito, pero de sorpresa y confusión. Apolo se sintió aliviado de escuchar al menos por un segundo algo que no fuese dolor.

- Shun, Shun! Que te pasó!

Ikki abrazó a su hermano y sintió que iba a romper a llorar. Acababa de herir a su propio hermano, y eso era imperdonable!

- He-hermano…

Shun, dulce por naturaleza, reaccionó de golpe a la voz de su hermano. Sus ojos se aclararon de repente, no importaba donde estuviera, no importaba lo que pasara, él siempre estaría conectado a Ikki, e Ikki a él, por lo que su simple presencia y sus brazos rodeándole eran suficientes.

- Shun?

- Ikki… que… que bueno que estás vivo!

Gritó el peliverde abrazando a su hermano en total euforia. ¡Estaba vivo! No había muerto por su culpa, todo estaba bien, tal vez y realmente habían muerto los otros, pero él pagaría por esas muertes, y pagaría con gusto por que tenía a su hermano a su lado.

- Shun, dime…

- Mi brazo… me duele…

Ikki observó aquella profunda herida, la carne desgarrada y sangrando.

- Lo siento tanto Shun, no fue mi intención.

- Me duele…

- Lo se…

Apolo sonrió a medias y cerró sus ojos, hacía miles de años, pero él lo recordaba a la perfección.

_Flash back_

- _Te digo que me duele! Deja!_

- _Apolo, no seas infantil!_

- _No soy infantil!_

- _Te digo que si lo eres!_

- _¡Que no y no y no y no, entendiste Artemisa??_

- _Te comportas como el niño que eres! Ni siquiera le llegas a medio torso a papá!_

- _Ah si?? Pues un día yo seré mas alto que él y tu serás una chaparra!_

- _Pues claro que voy a ser mas chica! Soy una niña, una dama! Comprendes??_

- _Bah, diosas… ahhh, ¡Te dije que dejaras en paz esa herida!_

- _Y yo te dije que no era necesario que te subieras al árbol por mi pelota._

- _P-pero… quise hacerlo… eres… eres mi hermana mayor._

- _n.n y tu eres un niño mimado._

- _¡QUE NO SOY UN NIÑO MIMADO!_

_De repente, la diosa le plantó un beso rápido en la mejilla._

- _Jijijiji._

- _¡GUAAACALA, NO ME BESES ARTEMISA!_

_Fin de flashback_

Apolo sonrió a medias al observar a aquellos hermanos tan unidos, justo como lo eran él y su gemela. Se lamentó de que los gemelos de géminis no tuvieran una relación como la de ellos… y hablando de los geminianos…

El dios se giró hacia los peli azules y se dio cuenta de que ambos sostenían una encarnizada batalla de mano a mano, lo cual agradeció interiormente.

- I-Ikki…

- Shh, cállate…

Ikki corrió hacia las lujosas cortinas y ayudándose de las filosas navajas de su cola de fénix comenzó a desgarrarlas, para hacer varios vendajes improvisados a su hermano menor.

- Vas a estar bien Shun, te lo prometo…

- Pero, los demás…

- Ellos estarán bien, no te preocupes.

- No, hermano… yo… fue mi culpa que los asesinaran.

El fénix se tensó, pensando que aún bajo el control de Eris, Shun podría haber presenciado el asesinado de sus compañeros. La imagen de Shiryu se reflejó por unos segundos en su mente.

- E-ellos están… muertos…

Apolo observó con cierto pésame como se doblaba el fénix de dolor, y él también lo sintió, tal parecía que ya no había mucho que rescatar.

Ikki terminó el vendaje de su hermano. Le dolía saber que se había perdido tantas vidas, pero le aliviaba al menos saber que su pequeño ángel peliverde estaba bien.

- Fénix, tenemos que irnos de aquí.

- Pero…

- Vamos, Saga y Kanon están demasiado metidos en su pelea y aquí no hacemos mas que estorbarle a Saga, él está cuidando de que su hermano no venga y nos lastime.

- De acuerdo, vámonos. Shun, puedes caminar?

El peliverde negó con la cabeza y el joven fénix le tomó cariñosamente en brazos.

- Busquemos a los demás, tenemos que largarnos de aquí.

- ¡SAGA, NOS VAMOS!

El caballero de géminis se giró y aceptó rápidamente con la cabeza, para después esquivar uno de los golpes de Kanon.

El dios y los dos caballeros salieron corriendo de inmediato, ahora tenían una misión nueva, encontrar a los demás caballeros y largarse de ahí, pues todo indicaba que todos los demás estaban muertos.

Entre los gemelos entretanto, se daba un intercambio de golpes extremadamente rápido, sin embargo, Kanon perdía fuerza a ratos y se retiraba, momento que Saga aprovechaba para atestarle sus mas fuertes golpes.

Saga al menos estaba tranquilo hasta cierto punto, pues mientras se tratara de golpes limpios, él le podía ganarle a su hermano con relativa facilidad. A menos que…

Una luz dorada comenzó a rodear a Kanon…

A menos que hiciera eso…

Saga maldijo para sus adentros cuando su hermano se preparaba para atacarle con el máximo ataque de ambos. Cerró sus puños y sintió el familiar cosquilleo de su propia fuerza.

- P-pero que…

Bajó la mirada y observó su propia mano, envuelta en una poderosa aura dorada.

Levantó su rostro a la altura de su gemelo, quien había brincado en el aire y se preparaba para atacarle. Sonrió y el grito de ambos pudo haber resonado en el palacio entero.

- ¡GALAXIAN EXPLOTION!!!


	49. Reunión

_**Cap. 47**_

**_Reunión_**

* * *

Por los pasillos del palacio, corrían tan rápido como les era posible Apolo e Ikki, este último cargando en sus brazos a su hermano, el cual se mantenía callado, gimoteando apenas debido al dolor en su brazo. 

El peliverde giró sus ojos sintiéndose culpable de que su hermano estuviese tan preocupado por su salud, y fue cuando distinguió una figura no lejos de ahí.

- Hermano, mira!

Señaló al frente con su brazo sano, donde mantenía enrollada su segunda cadena negra. Ikki se giró a ver la dirección que su pequeño señalaba y su corazón dio un brinco.

- ¡MU!

El lemuriano se detuvo en seco al escuchar su nombre y giró el rostro.

- Ikki… ¡Aldebarán, ven!

El caballero de Tauro llegó corriendo en ese instante y observó al pequeño grupo, que se acercaba a toda velocidad.

- ¡APOLO!

- ¡Ilitia!

La diosa se abrazó firmemente del otro dios y sonrió encantada.

- ¡Te encuentras bien!

- Perfectamente.

Los caballeros se apartaron un poco, Ikki fue el primero en hablar.

- ¿Han encontrado a alguien mas?

- Nadie.

- Entonces… lo que Shun dice es cierto.

Había un gran pesar en la voz del fénix.

- ¿Qué¿Qué dijo Shun?

- T-todos murieron señor Mu… lo siento…

Ante las palabras de Shun, el lemuriano sintió que el piso se abría bajo sus pies. Era imposible… o esque acaso…

- Kiki…¿También está muerto?

- No lo se, yo, yo solo vi morir a Seiya, a Hyoga y Shiryu.

Esta vez, Ikki levantó una ceja.

- ¿Seiya¿Viste morir al burro???

- Si… Radamanthys le trozó el cuello.

Los presentes sintieron que algo no cuadraba en todo aquello, definitivamente.

- Pero Seiya venía con nosotros…

- Yo, bueno… ahh…

Shun sostuvo su brazo al sentir una fuerte punzada de dolor.

- Permíteme.

Mu acercó una de sus manos y de esta comenzó a brotar su dorada cosmo energía, gracias a la cual comenzó a sanar lentamente la herida.

- Algo pasa…

- De que hablas?

- No puedo cerrar la herida completamente.

- ¿Qué?

- No lo se, tal vez mi cuerpo aún no se recupera por la pérdida y regreso del cosmos.

- Es probable… ¿Aún te duele Shun?

- Muy poco hermano.

Ambos sonrieron a medias.

- Ahora que poseemos nuestra energía, es probable que podamos escapar.

- Pero¿Quién destruiría la gema?

- Conociendo la patética fuerza de los mortales, es seguro que fue Artemisa.

- ¡Cierra la boca estúpido!

- Deberías tenerme mas respeto mortal.

- Ja! Ni lo sueñes dios de pacotilla, solo por que tienes de vuelta tu fuerza no me voy a intimidar, sabes que puedo patearte el trasero cuando quiera.

- ¡Momento!

El fénix y el dios del sol se giraron a ver a Mu, quien recién caía en cuenta de algo.

- ¿Dónde está Saga?

Aunque no lo admitiera, no verlo le causaba un gran pesar. ¿Se encontraría bien? Se llevó una mano involuntariamente al pecho. Era cierto que Saga había sido su amor platónico cuando él fuera apenas un niño de seis o siete años, pero ahora, estaba perdidamente enamorado de Shiryu, mas los sentimientos fraternos le oprimían el alma.

- Se quedó atrás, peleando con Kanon.

- ¿Kanon?

- Nos atacó, fue… extraño. Por que Shun lo hizo también.

- Lo mismo hizo Kora.

Habló finalmente Aldebarán meciendo a su alumna en sus brazos. Ikki sacó algunas conclusiones y finalmente se giró a ver a Shun.

- Quien mató a los demás?

- Eh?

- Lo que oíste, quien lo hizo?

- Eh… ah… Radamanthys.

Los ojos del grupo se abrieron como platos.

- Pero él no está aquí Shun, debe estar con Pandora, ni siquiera debe tener idea de lo que ocurre en este lugar.

- Una pesadilla.

Ikki se giró a ver a la diosa de los partos, quien se cruzó elegantemente de brazos.

- Kora estaba sumergida también en un sueño, donde…

Su mirada se posó en Aldebarán, quien giró el rostro sintiéndose apenado.

- Donde le ocurrieron cosas muy malas, creo que Shun estaba en algo parecido.

- Eso quiere decir que los demás siguen con vida.

- Es lo mas probable.

Una sonrisa sincera abordó los labios del fénix. Shiryu seguía con vida, y eso lo reconfortaba.

- Pues que esperamos.

Animó Apolo tomando la mano de la diosa de la maternidad.

- Debemos encontrar a los demás.

- No mientas Apolo, lo único que pasa es que te mueres por abrazar otra vez a su hermanita.

- Tu no te metas Itia.

- Si me meto Polito.

Ambos se miraron desafiantes ante la mirada atenta de los caballeros. Era totalmente nuevo el hecho de ver al poderoso dios del sol en una manera tan familiar con una amiga de toda su inmortal vida.

Pero el gozo que compartían Apolo e Ilitia, y hasta cierto punto los caballeros observando aquella camaradería, no lo disfrutaban Dokho y Aioria.

Habían sido incansables momentos de ruegos y súplicas, que mas que ayudar, parecían hacer disfrutar a la diosa de la discordia, la cual se retorcía de placer viendo la sangre del pequeño pelirrojo correr por el látigo.

Aioria mantenía los ojos cerrados incapaz de observar mas la tortura del niño, quien lloraba en silencio, sus lágrimas cristalinas descendiendo por su rostro, su boca jadeante y la esperanza de que una vez mas estuviera dentro de una pesadilla.

- Mamá… mamá…

El látigo se levantó listo para un nuevo golpe, pero la diosa se enderezó velozmente del trono, poniéndose de pié.

- ¡BASTA!

Marín bajó su mano y se giró a ver a su señora. Eris se acercó tranquilamente hasta el niño y puso su oído a la altura de los labios de él.

- Mamá… mamita…

La diosa se sintió satisfecha al ver el estado del niño, totalmente en shock, ya no importaba cuanto lo golpeara, no iba a gritar de dolor, pero esos susurros incansables eran lo mejor que podría obtener.

- Bien… deja en paz al niño. Que te parece si golpeas un poco a tu novio?

Aioria, quien estuviese observando al pequeño niño se giró de golpe solo para ver como su adorada águila cortaba el aire y un golpe le desgarraba la piel.

- ¡AIORIA¡Eris, basta!

- ¡Cállate!

Una vez mas se escuchó el violento chasquido y Aioria gritó. La diosa miró al caballero de libra y le señaló con un dedo, mientras su mirada se ensombrecía.

- Calla si no quieres un castigo peor al de este tonto.

Sus ojos cambiaron por un segundo, su alma haciendo contacto a su contraparte lejana, y una sonrisa asomó en sus labios.

- Pensándolo mejor… tengo buenos planes para ti…

Sonrió de su mejor manera, y Dokho se sintió intimidado. Conocía esa sonrisa, sarcástica, bien planeada, cruel, coqueta, lujuriosa, apasionada, sádica, todo en un solo lugar…

Era la sonrisa de Milo.

- Quien er…

No terminó su frase cuando los labios de la diosa se encontraron con los suyos con cierta violencia, una de sus manos se aferró al cuello del guerrero y la otra recorrió su pecho.

- Tu y yo nos vamos a divertir un rato…

Dokho sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. No era que la chica no fuera linda, de hecho, ese mini vestidito griego y la piel de un leve tono azulado la hacía ver sexy, pero no era su intención acostarse con ella.

Un grito apagado de Aioria llamó su atención de golpe, tenía que pensar en algo, y de repente, en sus ojos apareció una chispa.

Tanto él como los otros dos estaban encadenados con algún extraño material que ni con su cosmos de vuelta podían romper, pero si se iba con ella, tendría que soltarlo…

Eris le miraba muy cerca ambos rostros, y el caballero no le quedó otra que tragarse su orgullo entero, acercó su rostro y acarició con sus labios los de la diosa, la cual sonrió apenas cuando el caballero mordió suavemente su labio inferior.

- Te haré ver las estrellas, preciosa…

- ….

- Pero necesito un poco mas de movimiento… y que dejes de golpear al chico… sus gritos me desconcentran.

La diosa pareció dudar de las intenciones del caballero, pero este no le dio tiempo a dudas besándola de nuevo, tan apasionadamente como su estado de encadenado le permitió.

Las cadenas se abrieron de repente y el caballero quedó libre. Apenas se vio así se lanzó sobre la diosa, la tumbó al suelo entre sus brazos y le regaló uno de sus mas apasionados besos.

Aioria observaba con cierto asco la escena. ¿Pero que diablos le ocurría a Dokho???

El caballero levantó a la diosa y la tomó firmemente por el trasero, mientras ella enredaba sus piernas en la cadera de él.

El caballero de la casa del león comenzaba a sentirse demasiado extraño, sus heridas ardían demasiado, y Dokho estaba… estaba mirándole.

Aioria se quedó quieto ante aquella mirada, algo deseaba decirle, estaba mirando a Marin, tal vez era que…

Le miró llevarla hasta un rincón de la habitación y comenzar a buscar a tientas, finalmente, sus dedos rozaron una daga por sobre su cabeza, sus dedos apenas la rozaban, se alzó de puntas y dejó que la diosa le mordiera el cuello mientras él levantaba la cabeza, de forma que él pudiera ver lo que estaba haciendo.

Aioria tomó aire, Eris no podría interrumpirle para llegar a su mujer.

- Marin… preciosa…

La amazona giró levemente el rostro.

- Mi amor… tienes que liberarte del yugo de Eris… no deseas que volvamos a casa? Sanos y salvos… juntos?

Marín tembló mientras se acercaba un paso a su amado león, Aioria sonrió.

- Eres mi vida, y lo sabes… por favor preciosa… déjame ver otra vez esos ojos azules como el cielo…

- ¡ERIS!

La puerta se abrió de golpe y ante ellos apareció la madre de los dioses seguida del guerrero de plata Cassios, y un poco hacia atrás Seiya de Pegaso quien cargaba dificultosamente a Saori mientras Shaina se sostenía de su brazo.

Todo se congeló. Todos miraron a los recién llegados mientras estos eran recibidos por un extraño cuadro, donde predominaba el horror.

Los ojos de Hera se empequeñecieron pues aquella preciosa habitación estaba empañada por la sangre de un niño inocente. Tras haber recuperado su poder, su corazón le había dolido como nunca, por un sufrimiento tan grande y horrible, ahora veía quien era el niño que la necesitaba.

Por otro lado, la escena de Dokho besuqueándose con Eris era demasiado extraña, lo que no era extraño era que el caballero la tuviera sujeta con un brazo y en el otro tuviera una afilada daga levantada, como si estuviera a punto de clavársela a la diosa.

Eris se giró furiosa por que alguien hubiese llegado a sus aposentos, se giró y fue cuando observó uno de sus espejos, donde se observaba claramente la postura del caballero de libra.

- ¡TÚ, MALDITO PERRO BASTARDO!

Se giró y atacó con mas rapidez de la que Dokho pudo usar para intentar dañarla, las uñas de ella crecieron repentinamente y de ellas salieron cinco rayos, de los cuales tres impactaron de golpe al caballero, quien fue despedido hacia atrás sintiéndose demasiado herido.

- ¡Eris, tu, maldita!

La diosa apenas tuvo tiempo de girar para encontrarse con la madre de los dioses, la cual le dio una fuerte bofetada que le volteó el rostro.

- Eres no mas que un pobre despojo viviente, sin corazón ni alma.

- ¿Y por que será que lo dices?

Dijo Eris sosteniendo su mejilla herida y sonriendo irónicamente.

- Siento no tener un gran corazón echo para amar niños.

- No debes sentirlo, por que ni siquiera tienes uno.

Los ojos de la diosa se posaron en el niño, sus ojos cerrados, las lágrimas aún corriendo, y sintió gran impotencia.

- Eres una maldita¿Cómo pudiste hacerle algo así a un niño?

- ¿Por qué no hacerlo cuando se tienen los medios?

Seiya observaba la escena sin moverse, tenía los ojos clavados en Kiki, el pequeño estaba sumergido en el dolor, la inconciencia, estaría muerto tal vez?

Hera por su parte hizo fluir toda su cosmo energía, pues estaba dispuesta a vengar a aquél pequeño pelirrojo.

- Pagarás caro por lo que has hecho.

- ¿Mami?

Eris se giró y sonrió al ver entrar a su pequeña niña. Dy-chan corrió hasta la diosa y le abrazó las piernas.

- Mami¿Te quieren hacer daño?

- Así es corazón. ¿Tu que opinas?

Preguntó la diosa con burla mientras cargaba a la niña. Mientras la tuviera en brazos, nadie se atrevería a tocarla.

Hera recordó de golpe al caballero de cáncer. Tan duro, tan sádico y cerrado¿Cómo podía ser el padre de la angelical criatura que se aferraba amorosamente al cuello de Eris?

- Eres una tramposa cualquiera.

- Y tu eres un próximo cadáver.

La diosa madre no tuvo tiempo de retroceder cuando la señora de la discordia extendió su mano hacia ella con la clara intención de atravesarla con sus agujas, pero una mano se cerró sobre la suya antes de que eso ocurriese.

- Pero que diab…

- No se quien te creas Eris, pero jamás permitiré que lastimes a mi madre.

- ¡Apolo!

El dios del sol comenzó a ejercer excesiva presión sobre la muñeca de Eris, haciéndola gemir cuando el calor de su cosmos comenzó a quemar su piel.

- Suéltame desgraciado…

- No puedo creer que cayeras tan bajo a intentar levantarle la mano a la propia mujer que te dio la vida.

- Pues discúlpame si no le hago una reverencia.

Se mofó ella cuando su mano estaba libre. De repente, el rabillo de su ojo captó a un intruso, giró el rostro y se encontró con un hombre de espaldas, portaba una armadura dorada y parecía desesperado por liberar al pequeño pelirrojo.

- Kiki… por la diosa Athena, que te han hecho…

Mu intentaba abrir aquellas cadenas, pero le era imposible, no podía romperlas y no parecían tener un lugar del cual abrirse.

- ¡EH TU, SUELTA AL NIÑO!

Gritó la diosa dando un paso para encargarse del osado que trataba de liberar a su prisionero, pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando fue detenida por ambos brazos por nada mas y nada menos que Aioria.

- Tu… ¡Como te soltaste, maldito!

El león sonrió.

- Tengo contactos dentro de su organización.

La diosa estrechó los ojos y observó a Marin, la cual parecía estar entre despierta y sumida en sus pesadillas, y al ser su súbdita, tenía el poder de abrir aquellas cadenas.

- Maldita… pero no te saldrás con la tuya.

- Ríndete Eris, somos demasiados para ti.

Eris negó con la cabeza, pero estaba rodeada. Presentes estaban Mu de Aries, Aldebarán de Tauro, este cargando a su alumna, Aioria de Leo, Dokho de libra, Seiya de Pegaso, Ikki del Fénix y Shun de Andrómeda. Sin contar a los tres dioses presentes.

Era cierto, estaba acorralada. Miró furtivamente a Marín, ella seguía bajo su control a medias, y era una traidora, pues de una manera u otra había ayudado a Aioria.

- No puedo fallar…

Su cosmo energía roja la rodeó en ese instante y la daga con la cual había intentado Dokho asesinarla antes se alzó en el aire y se fue directo a la amazona, esta no se movió un solo centímetro.

Y la daga terminó desgarrando con fuerza la carne, se incrustó y cubrió de sangre de la víctima, quien cayó lentamente, llevándose a alguien consigo al suelo.

- ¡AIORIA!

Seiya dejó a Saori en cuidado de una maltrecha Shaina y corrió hacia su buen amigo, prácticamente su cuñado.

Aioria sonrió a medias al ver a Marín debajo de él y la abrazó dulcemente.

- Mi vida… cuando salgamos de esta te pediré que te cases conmigo, de acuerdo?

Los ojos de Marín temblaron ante aquellas palabras y casi de forma inconsciente llevó las manos a la espalda de Aioria. Lo abrazó y se manchó de la sangre de su amado.

- A-Aioria…

- ¿Marin?

La amazona parpadeó confundida, demasiados pensamientos en su mente, demasiado dolor acumulado, pero ahora estaba en otro lugar, en brazos de su esposo.

- Aioria…

- ¡Marin, has despertado!

- ¿Despertado?

Intentó enderezarse, pero todo le dolía. Sintió el líquido caliente en sus manos y al punto supo que era sangre, movió sus dedos buscado que aquella sensación desapareciera, pero en lugar de ello, se topó con la daga incrustada en la espalda del león.

- Dios mío, Aioria…

- Shh… tranquila… estaré bien.

Sonrió, era difícil hacerlo cuando estás herido, pero de todas formas sonrió, feliz de ver una vez mas a su muy amada pelirroja.

- Lo has perdido todo Eris, admítelo, no te queda nada mas que la derrota.

- Aún tengo un aliado.

Dijo ella muy segura buscando cualquier forma de contactar a Hyoga o a Kanon, el último preferiblemente.

- Yo lo dudaría.

La diosa maldijo su suerte. ¡Esque era posible?? Por la puerta entraron Shaka de Virgo, este con Hyoga en sus brazos totalmente inconsciente, también estaba Shura, el cual no vestía su peto dorado. Y a su lado, Milo de escorpión, con el brazo derecho de Camus pasando por sobre sus hombros, este arrastrando una pierna completamente cubierta de hielo.

Los presentes se miraban satisfechos. Lo habían logrado, tenían a Eris justo sobre las cuerdas.

Mu se giró a verla con absoluto desprecio, de una manera que solía ver a pocos, tomó a su niño en brazos, lucía extraño el pequeño con sus grilletes colgando de pedazos de madera, pero al no poder sacarlo, Mu lo había arrancado con todo y todo.

- Yo creo que este es el fin, Eris.

Habló Hera triunfante.

- Entrega a la niña y seremos condescendientes, no te asesinaremos… solo… serás sellada, y despertarás cuando tu alma esté limpia.

- Eso es condenarme al sueño eterno.

- Al menos no estarás muerta.

Eris gruñó y abrazó mas a la niña contra su pecho. Tenía que correr, debía alejarse cuanto antes. Estaba acorralada, finalmente atrapada. Sus ojos se cerraron y sintió lágrimas descender de ellos.

- Te fallé tío Hades… no corrompí al dragón… te fallé… Ares, tu hiciste tanto por el tío… y yo… yo fallé…

Apolo frunció los labios. De una forma o de otra, la mujer frente a él era su hermana, sin embargo, ella había puesto en peligro a su adorada Artemisa al hacer que fuera a aquél rescate, y mas aún, con tanto ajetreo, podría estar en peligro su pequeño sobrino. No sintió pena, lo que pasara en los siguientes momentos estaría bien.

- No… no quiero morir… no quiero ser sellada… tío, tío querido… ayúdame…

- Hades no vendrá, está muerto…tan muerto como tu estarás.

Habló Shura acercándose a la diosa. No estaba en su política atacar mujeres, como todos sus compañeros… o casi todos exceptuando a Ikki, por supuesto.

- Dime, donde está Shiryu?

- Pero que manera mas vulgar de hablarle a una diosa.

Se mofó Eris con sus últimos vestigios de orgullo, saboreando ya su muerte.

- No estoy para juegos… donde está él?

Todos le miraban fijamente, solo ella tenía esa respuesta, y no debía darla tan fácil. Abrazó a Dy-chan, ella sería su seguro de vida por algunos minutos mas, al menos mientras pensaba en un plan para escapar.

- Suelta a la niña.

Shaina se acercó a paso vacilante, dejando a su suerte a su propia diosa.

- No la soltaré, aléjense…

Levantó su mano y apuntó sus venenosas uñas al cuello de la niña.

- Mami, tengo miedo…

Susurró Dy-chan pegándose mas a Eris, la cual no cesaba de amenazarle.

- La mataré… lo juro. La mataré…

- No te atrevas…

Ilitia suplicó por la vida de la niña, ese ser inocente no debía sufrir.

- Por favor Eris, déjala… no se que promesa te haría el tío Hades, pero olvídalo… ¿No recuerdas cuando éramos muy niñas? No recuerdas cuando tu y yo…

- Recordar cuanto tu y Afrodita eran tan felices? Hablas de esos tiempos, eh Itia?

- Eris, por favor…

- ¡No! Cállate!

Eris comenzaba a desencajarse, eran demasiados para ella sola y no podía desencadenar su cosmos por completo o mataría a su único seguro de vida en el proceso.

Comenzó a caminar hacia fuera de su salón real, siempre a la defensiva, no cesando de amenazar a la niña, la cual no se despegaba de su agarre. Cualquier intento de salvarla podría ser mortal, entonces…

Eris salió del salón, todos la seguían precavidamente. Ella no era mas que una fiera asustada, había que controlarla o Dy-chan…

Un as de luz surgió desde algún lugar y los caballeros apenas pudieron retroceder para no ser interceptados por tan potente energía dirigida expresamente a ellos.

Los labios de Eris se curvearon con una desesperada alegría.

- ¡KANON!

El gemelo menor de los géminis se mantuvo quieto, observando la escena que amenazaba a su señora, manteniendo a Saga en sus brazos, inconsciente.

- No es posible…

Mu tembló de pies a cabeza. Saga no podía haber perdido una pelea contra su hermano! Él era mas fuerte, entonces…

- Lo traes contigo… estoy salvada…ESTOY SALVADA!

Bajó a la niña pero mantuvo sus garras negras sobre ella. Su rostro había cambiado, ya no era sereno, sarcástico y poderoso, ahora mostraba una mueca desesperada parecía que debajo de sus ojos se habían formado dos grandes ojeras, respiraba agitadamente y sus ojos estaban inyectados de desesperación.

Estiró su mano libre hacia la pareja de gemelos e hizo fluir su cosmo energía.

- ¡NO LO HAGAS ERIS!

- Maldita…

Los dioses estaban mas al tanto de lo que la diosa estaba haciendo, y los caballeros no tardaron en comprender que la diosa iba a poner a ambos gemelos en su contra.

Saga reaccionó y pareció convulsionarse en brazos de su gemelo, hasta que finalmente cesaron los temblores. El mayor de los hermanos se puso de pié lentamente, la cabeza gacha, y finalmente se inclinó ante la diosa.

- Gemelos de géminis, guerreros míos…

Su mano se giró hacia sus atacantes, su garganta liberó un grito, esta vez estaba mas tranquila, segura de su escape.

- ¡MÁTENLOS!

Saga y Kanon se lanzaron contra los mencionados.

Milo se apresuró a bloquear el ataque de Kanon, no le convenía luchar pues tenía a Camus inutilizado por su pierna. Saga por su parte atacó violentamente a Mu, quien se giró para mantener intacto a Kiki, pero el golpe no llegó, pues Ilitia le desvió utilizando un campo de energía.

Saga no perdió tiempo y se lanzó sobre las mujeres, mas específicamente contra Shaina y Marín, quienes eran cuidadas por Aioria, pero Seiya se atravesó y bloqueó el golpe con su brazo, Saga giró sobre si mismo y atestó un fuerte golpe en el abdomen del Pegaso, lanzándolo sobre Ikki, el cual apenas y lo esquivó al procurar proteger a Shun.

Aldebarán observaba sorprendido la batalla, nunca hubiera pensado que un ataque de parte de ambos gemelos pudiese ser tan poderoso.

Terminaba de pensar eso cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda, gritó de dolor y aflojó los brazos involuntariamente. Lo próximo que supo es que Kora le había sido arrebatada de los brazos.

- ¡NO, KORA!

El cuerpo de la chica salió volando, Saga apuntó su mano hacia ella sonriendo sádicamente cuando fue ahorcado con el rosario de Shaka de Virgo, quien no se creía que él estuviese haciendo algo tan barbárico. En cuanto a Kora, ella terminó golpeando a Dy-chan, y ambas acabaron tiradas en el suelo, una inconsciente y la otra adolorida sin poderse safar del cuerpo que tenía encima.

Por parte de Shaka, este quedó pronto fuera de combate cuando Kanon llegó y lo noqueó dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Fue cuando ambos gemelos vieron a Athena, desprotegida e inconsciente. Seiya notó aquellos ojos sobre su diosa y se lanzó a su rescate.

- ¡SAGA, POR FAVOR NO LO HAGAS!

Las manos extendidas a ambos lados cargándose de la inmensa energía de ambos, preparándose para su Galaxian Explotion.

Seiya llegó justo a tiempo, no para tomarla y correr, no, eso no lo lograría, lo único que atinó a hacer fue colocarse sobre ella y cubrirla con su cuerpo del inminente impacto.

- S-Seiya…

- Señorita Saori…

Saga y Kanon tenían listos sus ataques, sus miradas se cruzaron y ambos sonrieron, como hermanos, como gemelos, como hacía tantos años que no lo hacían.

Se giraron hacia la diosa de la discordia, quien no tuvo tiempo de borrar su sonrisa triunfal, sus ojos solamente denotaron horror al encontrarse frente a frente a uno de los mas potentes ataques que nadie conociera ejecutado al doble.

- ¡GALAXIAN EXPLOTION!

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!


	50. La promesa de Ramsès

Cap. 48

La promesa de Ramsés

* * *

Kanon se mantuvo en silencio, en su mundo de horror bajo el mando de Poseidón.

Llorando desolado su suerte en el piso de su pilar, como la basura que se sentía, como la basura que en realidad era.

Saga había ido a visitarlo días atrás, con su flamante esposo, el pequeño Kiki y un niño adoptado al que habían llamado Kanon, en honor al tío.

Para él no había mayor humillación que esa, o al menos eso había pensado, hasta que Poseidón tuvo el descaro de llamar a Saga para una conversación amistosa, solo diez minutos mas tarde de lo que había citado a Kanon.

Recordaba a la perfección la cara de asco de Saga.

Y esque, después de todos esos años, para disminuir su horror y su pena, había terminado cediendo a los placeres de Poseidón, descubriéndose a si mismo ansiando los llamados de su señor, y mas aún, aceptando la orden de entrar no solo en la cama del dios de los mares, sino también en la de las demás marinas.

Ya no se sentía a gusto si no ardía en los brazos de Crisna, o si no se revolcaba por el suelo en compañía de Eo, así mismo, se había echo adicto a las múltiples personalidades de Kaze.

Pero aquello no lo había soportado, las palabras de Saga cuando lo encontró haciéndolo con Poseidón, clasificándolo como una perra barata.

Se sentía humillado, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se daba cuenta de la porquería en que se había convertido. Solo Sorrento se sometía a sus órdenes, solo él lo respetaba cuando los otros lo dejaban demasiado magullado, y eran esos mismos cuidados lo que ya muchas veces le había echo desear que el sirenito le rompiera el trasero con todo su potencial, que no era poco, sinceramente.

Deseando eso no era mas que una basura.

No se había convertido mas que en una prostituta, un juguete para sus antiguos compañeros de armas, mismos que le citaban con la mayor desfachatez a fiestas de dos o tres, y donde él era el único que recibía.

Había caído bajo.

_- Kanon, ¡Kanon!_

Una voz que venía desde algún lugar le llamaba, no sabía de donde, se oía tan cálida, tan amistosa.

_-¡Kanon!_

Quien sería.

La puerta se abrió de repente y la silueta de Saga se reflejó contra la luz.

- Kanon, como pudiste?

- Saga…

El menor de los gemelos se enderezó el suelo, Saga entró y cerró la puerta tras él.

- Eres un enfermo. Y pensar que yo nombré a mi hijo como tu.

- Saga, déjame explicarte!

- No hay nada que decir! Poseidón ya me lo ha dicho todo, me ha dicho que apenas y llegaste aquí y empezaste a menearle el trasero a todos aquí, que te encanta que te sometan.

-¡Eso no es cierto, no es cierto!

- Que los primeros días le suplicaste a Poseidón que te hiciera suyo, que no deseabas nada mas que te tomara!

-¡NO ES CIERTO, ESCÚCHAME SAGA!

A este punto, Kanon se había lanzado sobre su gemelo, hincado frente a él y agarrado de su ropa.

- Escúchame…

- Poseidón me citó para hablarme sobre ti, para que te ayudara con tu enfermedad.

-¡No estoy enfermo!

-¡Eres un loco y un ninfómano Kanon!

- No!!

- Pero antes de mi llegada llegaste tu, enloqueciste a Poseidón, hasta que lograste que aceptara. Llevabas tanto sin hacerlo con él debido a mi presencia que no pudiste esperar mas.

Kanon recargó su cabeza en el estómago de Saga, totalmente desolado y sintiéndose vencido.

- Saga, tienes que escucharme.

- Y lo peor de todo.

Saga le tomó de las muñecas y lo apretó con violencia.

-_¡Kanon!!_

- Lo peor de todo, es que a tus amantes les suplicas que te permitan llamarlos "Saga"

-¡QUE!

-¡Los llamas con mi nombre!

- Eso no es cierto!

-¡Te atreves a negarlo cuando yo te vi haciéndolo con Poseidón!

- Tienes que comprenderme. Tal vez sea cierto que me he acostado con todos, no te voy a mentir, pero yo jamás les he llamado Saga! Lo juro!

De pronto, el caballero de géminis lo tiró de espaldas, estaba realmente enfadado.

- Jamás nos volveremos a ver.

-¡Por favor, tu hiciste el trato, solo tu puedes deshacerlo, por eso sigo atrapado aquí, tienes que liberarme!

-¿Liberarte?? ¡Para que! Para que te tires a todos los del santuario?? Para que deshonres mi honor, el de mi esposo y mis hijos??

-_¡KANON, DESPIERTA!_

El geminiano comenzó a llorar tendido boca abajo en el suelo.

- Saga, te lo suplico, tienes que liberarme.

- Poseidón sabe que jamás volveré. Pero me ha pedido un favor.

Los ojos de Kanon se cerraron con fuerza, ya de nada le servía suplicar, estaría ahí hasta el día en que se muriera.

- Me ha pedido que te cumpla el deseo que siempre has tenido de acostarte conmigo.

Kanon abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se giró para ver a su gemelo, el cual comenzaba a sacarse el cinturón.

- Y por mi amor de hermano, te voy a cumplir esa última voluntad como despedida.

-¡Pero yo…

No pudo decir mas, pues Saga se le había ido encima.

- Saga, Saga, no!

Pero Kanon ya estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo con quien fuera, no importaba si era Poseidón o uno de los guardias el que le pedía una noche de compañía, él solamente lo hacía, las caricias eran nuevas por completo, se aferró a su hermano y mordió sus labios.

Solo sería uno mas para su lista.

-_¡KANON, RECUERDA LA PROMESA DE RAMSÉS!_

- La… la promesa de Ramsés…

Y de pronto, todo desapareció.

Todo.

Saga, el pilar, el reino, todo se desvaneció.

Kanon se puso de pié con la piel cosquilleándole debido a las caricias que había estado recibiendo.

Había un llanto ahogado, el llanto de un niño. Buscó en todas las direcciones en el espacio blanco e infinito que le rodeaba, caminó algunos pasos y se detuvo. Giró hacia atrás su cuerpo y vio que de sus pisadas brotaban flores, arena, agua, y todo se extendía en todas direcciones, hasta formar finalmente un amplio paisaje del santuario.

- Yo, yo he estado aquí antes.

Los llantos se oyeron de nuevo, se giró y alcanzó a ver a algunos guardias los cuales lo atravesaron como si no estuviese. Ellos reían felices y burlones.

- Kanon, Kanon, mírame.

-¡No quiero!

- Kanon, por favor, ya no llores.

-¡No te quiero ver Saga!

Saga? Se giró y caminó hasta un árbol cercano, donde descubrió con gran asombro a dos niños idénticos hasta el mas mínimo detalle, de cabellos azules a media espalda.

- No era mi intención hacerte daño Kanon.

-¡Por que me golpeaste!

El pequeño Saga suspiró y abrazó a su hermano, este se resistió como pudo, pero no logró soltarse.

- Esos guardias me obligaron a hacerlo.

- Y tu no podías negarte!

El pequeño Kanon chilló enfadado, pero algunas heridas le molestaron visiblemente y se encogió.

- Lo siento Kanon, es solo que… es solo que ellos tenían a Ramsés.

- Ramsés?

Saga aceptó con la cabeza y tomó una caja de cartón que se movía a todos lados, al abrirla, brotó de su interior un pequeño perro de color chocolate con sus patitas en amarillo. Al ver a Kanon, el pequeño animal se lanzó a lamer las mejillas de su amo, que le miraba con cariño.

- Ramsés… oh por los dioses, Ramsés.

Susurró la versión adulta de aquellos niños mientras se acercaba a la escena, acercó sus manos al cachorro, pero lo atravesó, comprendiendo así que él solo era un espectador de todo aquello.

- Dijeron que si no te golpeaba iban a golpear a Ramsés hasta matarlo.

- Son hombres malos.

- Lo se, no me quedó otra opción.

- Pero…

- Hermano, cual es nuestra misión?

- Nuestra… misión?

- La misión de los caballeros de Athena.

- Es… es proteger al indefenso y…

- Y quien es mas indefenso, tu, o Ramsés?

El pequeño peli azul miró al perro en sus brazos, el cual ladró feliz.

- Podría Ramsés defenderse de esos hombres si hubieran querido hacerle daño?

- …no…

- Y pudiste tu defenderte de mis golpes?

- Si…

- Hubieras preferido que Ramsés fuera el herido?

El perrito meneó su cola feliz.

- No, mejor yo que Ramsés.

Hubo un largo silencio en que los hermanos se dedicaron a acariciar a la pequeña criatura, que brincaba y lamía las manos de ambos, sus rostros, y en ocasiones trepaba hasta alcanzarles una oreja.

- Siento haberte golpeado.

- La gente buena siempre tiene que sacrificarse para proteger lo que quiere.

- Así es.

- Saga…

- Si?

- Aunque me manipulen, yo jamás quiero hacerte daño.

- Kanon…

- No, de veras. Quiero hacerte ese juramento. Yo jamás levantaré mis puños contra ti.

Y abrazando al perro agregó.

- Te lo juro por Ramsés.

Saga sonrió levemente y aceptó con la cabeza.

- De acuerdo tomaré tu juramento.

Y así, el mayor de los gemelos rebuscó en una pequeña bolsa que siempre cargaba a todos lados y sacó una hoja y un trozo de carboncillo.

- Toma.

Kanon observó a su versión miniatura comenzar a escribir, y sin ver aquellos garabatos los recordó a la perfección.

- Yo… Canon…

- Kanon se escribe con K, hermano.

-¡No molestes!

Y acto seguido tachó la "C" y garrapateó en su lugar una "K".

- Ahora si, "Yo, Kanon, caballero de Géminis…"

- Tu no eres caballero de géminis!

- Aaahg!!

Una vez más tachó y pensó unos momentos.

- "Yo, Kanon, hermano…de…Saga… pro-mee…to… en el… nombre… de mi… peeerro Ramses…"

- Ramsés lleva acento.

- Aja, "Ramsés, que…nunca… le voy a… a hacer… da-ño a mi her…ma…no Saa-ga" ¡Listo!

Y tras decirlo le mostró sus garabatos a su hermano, el cual frunció el ceño, para después encogerse de hombros.

- Y ahora.

Saga tomó la mano de Kanon y le realizó un corte rápido con sus uñas, vaciando la sangre que corría en su mano, haciendo una especie de cuenco.

Kanon tomó su propia sangre de la mano de su hermano y con un dedo firmó su nombre, con el carboncillo agregó una línea que decía "Testigo" Saga rodó los ojos y escribió su nombre con el dedo, y finalmente, con la sangre sobrante mojaron la pata del perro, colocándola en el papel ya doblado a manera de sello.

- Listo! Es un juramento!

La imagen desapareció poco a poco, y Kanon se descubrió a si mismo llorando.

- Kanon…

Una vez mas, esa voz le llamaba. Abrió los ojos y se encontró tirado en el suelo de espaldas, con su hermano encima y mirándole preocupado.

- Kanon, has vuelto?

- Saga.

El mayor de los gemelos sonrió abiertamente al ver que su tesoro había regresado. Ya no podía negarlo. Kanon SI era su más grande tesoro, su hermanito.

De improviso, los brazos de Kanon se cerraron sobre su torso, abrazándole con fuerza.

- Todo fue un sueño, nada fue real!

- No Kanon, nada fue real.

Respondió el otro sintiéndose extraño por el imprevisto abrazo.

- Te extrañé mucho, Saga.

Y sin poderlo reprimir mas, Saga le devolvió el abrazo a su hermano menor.

- Saga! Los muchachos están en peligro, Shiryu y su bebé …

- Kanon, por favor cálmate, ya se que todos están en peligro, si tu mismo, grandísimo idiota por poco y nos matas.

Kanon bajó la mirada apenado y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, Saga deseó no haberle dicho nada.

- Lo siento…

- No eras tu, estabas siendo controlado, y por una diosa, no esperaba que simplemente pudieras negarte y ya a sus órdenes.

- Pero yo te hice un juramento.

- Juramento?

- Te prometí, te juré que nunca te haría daño, aunque me controlaran… hace tantos años que fue eso.

Saga miró a su hermano como si estuviera loco, él no recordaba nada de eso, pero al parecer Kanon si.

- No lo recuerdas, a Ramsés?

El caballero de géminis observó a su hermano unos segundos, tratando de recordar aquél nombre tan peculiar, pero nada se le venía a la mente, sin embargo, observando los ojos del menor, tuvo una visión de un pasado muy distante, la risa burlona de hombres que encontraban placer en hacerle daño a las personas, y muy lejos, algo dentro de su mente le hizo escuchar claramente un ladrido que reconoció de alguna manera.

- Lo… recuerdas?

Saga cerró sus ojos y recordó el bosque a cercanías del santuario, donde debajo de un frondoso árbol se encontraba una tumba pequeña, donde descansaba desde hacía ya muchos años un perro de color chocolate, junto con una caja que contenía una carta con una promesa.

- La… promesa de Ramsés.

Kanon sonrió y miró hacia abajo, donde la cicatriz que le habían provocado las uñas de Saga había prácticamente desaparecido con todos los años que habían pasado, dejando en su lugar una línea diminuta que era extremadamente difícil de ver.

En ese instante, el mayor de los geminianos colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de su hermano, acariciando sus cabellos azules con cariño.

- Siempre has cumplido tu promesa, hermanito.

Kanon bajó la mirada, apenado.

- Yo…

- Nunca me has hecho daño… o al menos no directo.

Dijo Saga con una sonrisa mientras recordaba las muchas cosas malas que Kanon hiciera en el pasado, pero que ahora eran solo recuerdos que procuraban ignorar.

- En cambio yo… yo te encerré en Cabo Sunion, te ataqué durante la invasión al santuario cuando Hades resucitó, y ahora… ahora no tuve reparo en atacarte.

- Estabas defendiendo tu vida.

- Si, pero… pero esta no es forma de tratar a mi hermanito. No importa que hubiera ocurrido.

Kanon sintió que se sonrojaba feliz de escuchar aquellas palabras, y tratando de que su hermano no se diera cuenta, giró el rostro y dejó escapar unas cuantas lágrimas, que Saga pudo apreciar y limpió con sus dedos.

- Ahora, debemos ir a buscar a los demás.

- Espera…

Saga miró a su hermano menor con una ceja levantada, mientras este se ponía de pié y se hacía el cabello hacia atrás de manera arrogante.

- Eris es una sucia tramposa controla mentes. Y vas a necesitar mi ayuda para evitarla.

Y el caballero de géminis sonrió, cruzándose de brazos.

- Y debo suponer que tienes un plan.

- Claro que lo tengo!

Y dicho esto empezó a sacarse la ropa.

Saga miró de arriba abajo a su gemelo, el cual se estaba deshaciendo de su molesta túnica de sirviente.

- Y piensas que entrando desnudos le vamos a ganar? Vamos, que siendo como somos si creo que se atonte, pero…

- No seas estúpido Saga! Sácate la armadura.

- Kanon, tampoco teniendo sexo entre nosotros vas a solucionar nada, sabías?

Sin embargo, Kanon se puso completamente colorado de vergüenza, y bajó la mirada, dándole la espalda a Saga.

- Kanon… que? Dije algo malo?

- Esto…. No… no… tranquilo… solo me… sentí mal. Sácate la armadura, por favor.

Suspirando por no saber en que había metido la pata, el mayor de los geminianos comenzó a sacarse su armadura.

- Y ahora?

Kanon sonrió y se acercó a la armadura, Saga le pegó en la mano cuando iba a tomar una de las piezas.

-¡Oye!

- ¬¬ Si tu idea era ponerte la armadura para verte más guay, créeme que me la vuelvo a poner.

- Saga! Eris es una controla mentes, y para el tiempo que ha pasado, los otros deben tenerla acorralada, y no creo que eso le guste.

- Y?

- Imagínate lo que ella haría… con unos gemelos bajo su mando.

Saga no comprendía del todo, pero empezó a vestirse con la ropa que usara su hermano antes, mientras este se colocaba las piezas doradas de la armadura.

- Si ella te ataca, no vas a poder defenderte, no conoces su fuerza, pero si me ataca a mí, podré resistir mucho mas, y fingirme bajo su control, al creer que ya lo logró me soltará, antes de estar en su hechizo.

- Y tu quieres hacerte pasar por mi…

- Mientras yo finjo ser tu.

- Y ella crea que ambos estamos bajo su control.

- Para poder tomarla por sorpresa.

- Y así derrotarla.

Ambos sonrieron ampliamente y de repente sus mejillas se tiñeron en idéntico sonrojo, al darse cuenta que desde hacía ya muchos años que no hablaban juntos completando el uno las frases del otro.

* * *

En el gran salón, los presentes estaban anonadados por lo que los hermanos habían echo, algunos se sintieron recelosos por todo el revuelo que habían causado, pero al final satisfechos de que dos de los mas fuertes de la orden estuvieran de su lado, y no de el de Eris.

Saga se acercó a los escombros que había provocado junto con Kanon y ladeó unas piedras, para después sacar a la diosa agarrada por los azules cabellos.

- Vamos zorra, que siendo una deidad eso no fue mucho para ti.

Y tras decirlo la lanzó al suelo, la diosa de la discordia emitió un quejido cuando rebotó.

-¡Maldito estúpido!

Chilló ella girándose a ver al mayor de los gemelos, Saga sonrió y se encogió de hombros, como declarándose culpable de lo dicho por la diosa, la cual se enfureció, pero al intentar acercarse, sintió una mano que se cerró sobre su brazo.

- ¡Pero quien diablos….

El sonido de una bofetada se escuchó en aquél instante, y la diosa de la discordia se quedó quieta, con sus ojos temblando y llenándose de lágrimas.

Los caballeros presentes se miraron los unos a los otros sin saber que hacer, mientras la madre de los dioses observaba a su hija con repudio, su mano aún levantada tras haberla golpeado.

- Eres una vergüenza.

- Que raro, diría lo mismo sobre ti, madre.

La diosa apretó su mano sobre el brazo de su hija, haciéndola quejarse.

- Donde está el dragón

Eris sonrió, mas no contestó nada. Hera entrecerró los ojos.

- No me importa lo que te haya dicho Hades, te engañó, me escuchas? Terminaremos de una vez por todas con esta tontería,

-¡Mami, mami!!

- No, Dy-chan!

La niña se soltó como pudo del agarre de Kora, la cual, tras haberse recuperado, había procurado cuidar de la pequeña, cosa que esta le impidió.

Ilitia alcanzó a la pequeña por el brazo y la cargó, ante la resistencia de la pequeña.

- Por favor nena, basta!

-¡MAMI!!

Pero al final no pudo resistir más y la niña se le escapó, huyendo a los brazos abiertos de Eris, la cual fue involuntariamente soltada por Hera.

- Mami, no quiero que esa señora te haga daño!

- No mi niña… no, tu me vas a proteger… tu… tu protegerás a mami.

Y dicho esto la echó por delante a modo de escudo, caminando ella hacia atrás.

- No me atraparán, no me atraparán, no me atraparán, no me atraparán, no me atraparán…

-¡Ey tu, grandísima perra, que diablos le haces a mi hija??

Una voz chillona hizo que todos se giraran, por el pasillo venía un maltrecho máscara, sosteniendo sus costados heridos, y por delante de él venía Afrodita de Piscis, con una mirada de asesino que puso a Eris a temblar.

TBC

* * *

Un año sin actualizar, lo se, mátenme. Tuve algunos problemas y fui muy idiota en el último tiempo, si quieren saber por que, lo puse en mi profile. Gracias por leer!

Lady Grayson, la oscuridad


End file.
